Butterfly Effect
by SarottiFlotti
Summary: Only small alterations in time can cause big trouble. But do you really want to change your destiny? First Marinette and Adrien struggle to get used to the new situation but soon they get joined by some friends and everything happens the way it is supposed to happen, right? COMPLETE :D
1. The Beginning

**Hey, here´s Rotti :)**

 **I thought I could try my best on a longer fanfiction which isn't finished yet, so I have no clue how long this will go. I know there are going to be mayor mistakes in the storyline when season two will _finally_ air. So this baby takes place during/after Volpina, so it begins with the end of season one. I hope it´s not this unlikely but it´s a challenge for me to write something BIG. So... like always, don´t hesitate to let some reviews behind and report mayor crimes in spelling and grammar ;) Enjoy~**

* * *

Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect? No? It says that the flapping of a butterflies wing in Brazil can cause a tornado in Texas. Or when you leave your house in the morning only one minute later than usual, you miss your bus. Because you miss the bus, you have to take the next, but this one gets stuck in traffic. Because of that you miss an interview and you don´t get the new job you applied for. Everything could have been avoided, you could have gotten the job if you had left your house only one single minute earlier.

Only small alterations in time and choice of action may change your whole future. But it does not have to be bad, right?

:

Paris was such a wonderful city. Especially during night-time. The cities lights got reflected by the silent waters, illuminating the river called Seine, whose arms and riverbanks snaked themselves through the streets, under bridges and cobblestone. Many things got lost in it´s depths during the centuries, lost for eternity as long as no one dug through it´s deepest mud.

That´s where Gabriel found an ancient book, many years ago, sealed in a conserved magical box. First the box looked like nothing, but his schooled eye saw the deep black ebony between the slimy ooze, signalling that it´s content might be equally valuable. His curiosity was fuelled, a treasure. Secrets and lost stories, hidden in a box, buried in the Seine.

„Monsieur Agreste, I fear that those fabrics are ruined beyond repair," Nathalie startled him out of his thoughts.

Hiding the mysterious box behind his back he turned cautiously to his assistant who observed the lightened riverbank. This afternoon, a ship with newly imported fabrics from India got rammed by a ship driven by a dope, so a few containers fell off the overladen deck. One of those containers belonged to Agreste Designs, his newly found company. That´s why Gabriel got called in the middle of the night and had to arrive on the scene to observe the damage.

Flashlights brightened the area around the riverbank so the salvage crew was able to work properly in the rivers depths to salvage the fallen containers and their content.

One of those workers had shown Gabriel his box, thinking it was a part of his container, but it obviously was not. Did this count as stealing? Hardly. He just... did not correct the bulky man and took the wooden treasure.

„That will throw us months behind the schedule... and the expenses..." she sighed and scribbled on her clipboard furiously.

Gabriel was beyond crushed at this immense damage, but he had thrown his tantrum when the message arrived. And now, the emptiness inside him got filled by curiosity.

„Nathalie," he sighed, turning to get to his car, „Can you take care of the rest? I am at home when you need something." No one would question his departure, this accident really was a crushing defeat and Gabriel did not want to deal with it´s aftermaths yet. The box was a good distraction and he needed one.

„Sure, Monsieur," her concern was audible, but he could not care less, his fabric was ruined and there was no way he could get them back. He would have to improvise, like he always did, but that would concern him in the morning.

Now, he just wanted to know what the box contained.

:

 _Twenty years later_

:

Gabriel sighed, he just returned from the idiot called head designer who messed with his patterns. Good workers were so hard to find these days. Sighing he entered his bureau and turned to the enormous picture of his wife.

Maybe today was his chance.

Grabbing the frame he pulled. The picture swung back, revealing a hidden save and Gabriel quickly tipped in the pin, the day of his marriage, swung open the metallic door too and – saw it gone.

:

„Welcome Ladybug," the old man said.

Marinette knew she should panic because the man in the hawaiian floral shirt knew her secret identity, but he radiated a sense of calm and she knew that she could trust the old Asian. The great Guardian.

She remembered his kind nature when he had helped her healing Tikki a few months ago, and suddenly realized that he was more trustworthy than she probably was. If he guarded the Miraculous, what his title did indicate, he was the one who gave her Tikki.

Fastening her resolve, she pressed the precious book against her chest and stepped cautiously further into the room. She did not notice the door closing behind her, but startled when it fell into its lock.

"I was looking forward to have a proper conversation with you for quite some time," he told her in a gentle voice. "Please, Ladybug, sit down with me."

"Erm... sure"

The Guardian sat on the middle of a mattress which occupied the most space in the tiny room. Besides a little chest with an old record-player and a gong on top of another, the room was quite empty, the afternoon sun flooded through the tall windows, leaving everything in a golden glow.

Carefully, she sat down in front of him, placing the book in her lap.

Suddenly remembering why she came here, she fumbled clumsily with the cover and replaced it between them on the floor.

The mans smile and Tikkis presence calmed her enough so she was able to speak with Ladybugs confidence. "I think this belongs to you, sir."

"No, Ladybug, the book belongs to no one, but I appreciate your efforts in bringing it back to me," he chuckled.

She mulled over his answer, but was not exactly sure what to do next. Would it be rude to ask a few questions?

"I suppose you need a few answers," the man said, smile still gracing his lips. Could that man read her mind?! But he was the first one who offered her some logical advice, Tikkis more than often cryptic and hesitant suggestions did not help at all, so, better she used this chance to _ask_. But with what should she start? Why she? Who is Hawkmoth? Why are Miraculous described in the book and why of all people had _Adrien_ had this book? They flooded her mind, arguing on who got answered first.

"Erm..." not certain what she wanted to know first, she blurted out the first one, that made any logical sense to ask to a stranger, "How are you?"

The Guardian laughed, even Tikki on her shoulder chuckled, when Marinette buried her face in her hands. That was totally not what she _wanted_ to ask.

"Thank you Ladybug," the Guardian smiled at her, "Although the age is quite a hindrance, I´m feeling very fine right now."

Peeking through her fingers, she finally got time to order her thoughts, smiled and was able to form a more reasonable question.

Putting her hands down into her lap, she took a deep breath. What would be an appropriate order to put them? "Can you read this book?"

He hummed and stroked his beard, searching for an answer. "No, but I can decipher it. It´s contents are very precious and valuable. It will help you and Chat Noir to improve."

"Improve?"

"Yes," he nodded and explained further, "I, personally, never put my eye on its pages, but my mentor, many, many years ago, told me of the techniques and taught me to translate. It would need some time to get its full potential."

"So...," she tried to summarize, "it shows new techniques?"

"Yes, among immense knowledge. But it is important for each of you to learn together. You and Chat Noir are a unit, Ladybug."

A unit? Yes she had figured so much, she is creation and he is destruction. Ying and Yang. But she was not sure what that meant for both of them.

"But I think before we continue, he must be present. Will you call him over?" he asked and began to touch the book the first time, like it was something precious and he could not quite believe its presence in this room.

"Call him? I don´t have his number," she told him, more than confused.

"Yes, you have. But I assume you don´t know yet."

Yet?

Have?

What?

"Wait, I know Chat Noir as a civilian?!"

Again the man chuckled and nodded, finally taking the book from the middle. His fingers graced the golden embroidery and slipped them inside to reveal the first page.

"I told her not to tell anyone, Guardian," Tikki spoke up, the first time since they entered the room, "Including Chat Noir."

"Yes, I figured so much, Tikki. But don´t worry, you did the right. Ladybug often needs time to adjust."

Marinette had the feeling she should not interrupt, but the thought that she could have revealed _a long time ago_ nagged at her. How often did Chat ask her to show? How often was she forced to neglect? Everything, because she needed ´time to adjust´? Adjust to what?

Chances had been so low that she knew Chats identity and even when they knew... that would not have changed _anything_. Chat was her partner and friend. It would have been much more easier to know, so why did she need ´time to adjust´?

"I see you are not happy?" The Guardian asked her.

"Yes. Why am I told not to tell him? Don´t get my wrong, I know that it would be dangerous and just... I don´t know, to tell Alya or my parents. But why did you chose to tell me I can´t tell Chat?" This time she addressed her kwami. "I told you that I want to show him, that I´m ready, months ago! All that prevented me from doing so was that damn rule!"

"It´s a bit more complicated than that, Marinette," Tikki told her in a tender voice and settled in her lap.

"Complicated how?"

"His civilian. He´s...," she tried but failed to find the right words.

"Different?" offered the Guardian with a sly smile, stroking his beard and Tikki nodded eagerly along. "I better call him myself, it´s going to be fun to watch you two," he chuckled and placed the book at his side, scrambling to his feet, he exited the room.

"Fun?" Marinette asked suddenly uncertain of her decision to visit the old man. And then the content of the conversation finally dropped into her conscience and the panic rose. Not only is she going to see who is under Chat Noirs mask in a few minutes, she will also _know_ the person underneath. And it was one of the few persons in her contact list.

Nervous, she pulled out her mobile and tipped the icon with her contacts. Mom, no, Dad, no. That was quite obvious. The next was Adrien and the photoshopped picture from Alya flashed in her mind, but she dismissed the thought. Alix, no, Alya, no, Madame Chamack, no, Chloe, why did she even have her number? Ivan, no, Juleka, no, Kim, hopefully not and neither Max. Mylene, no, Nino, no, Nathaniel, no, Rose, no, Sabrina, no, no, no.

"Have you figured?" Tikki asked hesitantly when Marinette finally put the device down.

"No," she sighed and placed it back into her purse, "Most of them are girls and I doubt that Chat is a girl. The most of them have the wrong shape or are too old or to young. The only one who has similar build is..." There she hesitated. The only one of her contacts who fit was Adrien. But there was no way, that Adrien...

At this moment something outside crashed and she shot up, taking a defensive pose. "Tikki-"

"I'm here and I'm _so_ sorry!" That was the voice of her partner booming from the floor.

Instantly relaxing, she let herself fall back onto the floor, pinching the bridge of her nose. Surely would Chat Noir be so eager to get here. He obviously had transformed the second, the call ended and dashed towards the massage parlour, at the mere mention of her. Adding the fact that he´s going to learn her identity, he probably defeated any science in his rush to get here.

She listened to the voices outside and settled back to her original position. Tension began to creep through her veins and she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"Don´t worry, Marinette, it´s going to be all right. He´s going to like you!" Tikki chimed in and Marinette cupped her small floating body in both hands. She wanted to answer, but the voices grew closer, until they halted in front of the thin door, separating the room from the floor. She intently listened, trying to decipher why they stopped.

"I'm going to wait in the front, don´t worry, Chat Noir, " she heard the voice of the guardian and then someone went back again. Nothing happened for a few seconds, the blood was so loud in her ears, she nearly missed the insecure call of her name.

"MyLady?"

"Minou?" she answered, facing the old record player on its chest. She did not dare to turn and face the door.

"Can I come in?" came the hesitant question from outside. Hell, why was Chat so nervous right now? She should be the one freaking out! So why did he not pun and flirt like always, maybe tease her, just... anything to release the obvious tension.

"Sure," she whispered, but repeated a bit louder, so he was able to hear too, "Yes, Chat, don´t be such a scaredy cat." Where came that bravery from?

She wanted to mull over the situation a bit longer, but suddenly she heard the click and the light whoosh of the old papery door and she tensed again. Her back still the only visible thing for the boy the doorframe, so everything Chat was still able to see was the back of her head, her pigtails, the grey jacked, maybe her pink trousers and slippers.

"You wear pigtails," he commented with a chuckle and she began to smile too. Sure, that was the first he would recognize.

The light weight of Tikki in her palms grounded her, so taking a last deep breath, she began to slowly turn around and braced herself for the worst.

The first thing that startled her was the lack of black leather. Sure, she knew, that he would not be transformed, but it was weird nonetheless, seeing him without it. Then she saw the blond mop, neatly combed, and recognized his piercing green eyes.

His sharp intake of breath threw her out of her reverie and she finally saw his whole.

There stood Adrien Agreste.

"Marinette?"

His voice was soft, barely a whisper among the rushing of blood in her ears. Adrien indeed was Chat Noir. Now, she knew, what Tikki meant when Tikki said it was difficult, that he was... different. Chat was outgoing, flirtatious, he joked day and night and Adrien was... not. She somehow had the feeling that...

"I don´t know you", Adrien voiced her thoughts and hurt flashed through his eyes. And she felt that her expression mirrored his, he was right. She did not know her partner, her crush. So... who was the real Adrien? The silent, kind, awkward boy in front of her in class, or the punny and flirtatious boy in black leather? She had thought she knew him, but now... she felt empty. What was the worth of her crush when she, after all her efforts with his schedule, his posters, her stalking, she did not realize that he was... not. She was just at a loss of words.

"Maybe... we can discuss this later," she suggested and turned back again. Glancing at the book, still lying in front of her, she felt a light pang of guilt. The somehow stole this book from him and he's going to realize that she not only betrayed his expectation, but also his trust.

"I'm... going to get the Guardian," Adrien murmured and she heard the disappointment and his fading steps.

"Marinette?" Tikkis voice was full of concern and Marinette sighed deeply.

"I failed him Tikki," she whispered and suppressed the tears that threatened to spill. "I have no clue who he is, and I saw his disappointment. I don´t know how to fix this."

"Time will tell, Marinette," she tried to comfort her by snuggling deeper into her palm, but it had not the same effect like it usually had.

She took another calming deep breath when she heard someone approaching. Soon, the Guardian came back into view and she felt Adrien take his place at her right side. Neither too far away and not too close. It was somehow nice, but according to those circumstances, it felt weird.

"My book!" he suddenly exclaimed and Marinette stiffened, "I have searched for it, where did you find that?"

She risked a glance to Adrien and found only mild curiosity in them. "Lila threw it into a trashbin," she explained, "Tikki told me to get it."

"The better question is," the Guardian fell into their conversation, "where did _you_ find it? I thought it lost."

Now it was Adriens turn to fidget. He somehow paled and rubbed his neck with his hand in a nervous manner. Avoiding their eyes, he began: "I saw my father put it into a hidden safe. I got curious and Plagg helped me to open it. I suppose I was right in taking it with me?"

"Your father?" Marinette asked curiously. "What does your father want with a book about Miraculous´?"

Adrien only shrugged and shifted back to the guardian. "What does it say? I was not able to read it." The next half hour, the guardian explained some of it´s content, showing them the pictures to straighten his instructions. Mostly there were other Miraculous, like the one Volpina had used earlier and many more. But he only skipped over them, the most important for the two were their own.

He explained that they had to train, had to strengthen their bond to get to their full potential. At this, Marinette and Adrien always exchanged a glance, that told her that he felt the same unease and pressure at the mention of them working closer.

It was not that her crush on him vanished the second she found out him being Chat Noir, her stomach always filled with butterflies when they locked gazes and her skin burned where they accidentally touched, but... it was complicated. She wanted her easy relationship with Chat back and wanted to swoon about Adrien sitting right next to her, but she could not find any urge to do so. She had the feeling, he somehow betrayed her, but in the same time, she did nothing better.

"MyLady?" he interrupted her thoughts for the upteenth time

"Hm?"

The guardian sighed and closed the book he held in front of them. "I suppose it´s not the right time to discuss serious matters. You better head home now, it´s already late, we can finish this another time."

"I'm sorry," Marinette apologizes and bowed her head.

"Don´t be, Ladybug. It was much to take in. Maybe you´ll come back Sunday morning? We can also begin your first lesson then," he suggested with a smirk.

This got the attention of both of them. They exchanged another quick glance, this time full of curiosity, until they settled back to the Guardian.

"Our first lesson?" Adrien asked, a grin broke his face in two. Marinette giggled and could not resist to smile alongside her partner. They are going to be trained. At first they had to learn everything on their own and now they would learn from an elder, someone who knew more about Miraculous than Tikki and probably Plagg too wanted to admit. That were exciting news!

"Yes, Chat Noir, your first lesson. But don´t get too excited, you´re going to be exhausted in more than one way," he chuckled and stood up, taking the book with him.

There were a few seconds of silence where Marinettes mind drifted off, imagining some weird training sessions with mannequins, similar to karate kid. But Adrien broke through the blanket.

"Erm...," he began, this time, more uncomfortable than before. "Great Guardian? May I ask to get the book back? I´m going to be in trouble when my father notices it missing."

The old man turned to him with a sad expression and Marinette knew, that he´s going to deny so the put her arm on his bare forearm to offer some comfort. He first eyed the foreign hand on his arms, switched to Marinettes sad expression and wandered back to the man with the book.

"I fear not, Chat Noir. This book can be very dangerous in the wrong hands and I can´t let it get lost a second time."

"It wouldn't be lost! It would be hidden in a high security safe in a mansion no one is even-"

"Enough," he interrupted him, not loosing his calming voice, but it was clear that he would not discuss it any further. "it is important that the book stays here, magically hidden away like the other Miraculous´. Do not question this."

Adrien sighed in defeat and slumped next to her.

"I think it´s better if we leave now," Marinette suggested once more and stood up, offering Adrien a helping hand and a small smile. He regarded her for a few painful minutes and flashed her a fraction of smile back before taking her hand and hoisting himself up. Maybe everything is going to turn all right.

They bid goodbye to the Guardian and stepped out of the small shop. Marinette realized that the sun had completely vanished by now and the cold nightly air greeted them, sending shivers over her limps. It gets colder every day, the winter is coming.

Without a word they turned and headed home, walking next to the other. She expected that the silence between them would be tense, but what stretched between was more than uncomfortable.

And that gave her not quite a chance to order her confused mind. She still had many questions, now more than ever, but she would have the chance to ask them. As soon as she was able to think on her own. Adding the fact that Adrien Agreste was her partner and they had to work closer to defeat Hawkmoth, to evolve – it put her into a tricky situation. She desperately felt the urge to swing through the streets, it always helped to clear her mind.

Adrien was equally lost in his own thoughts, still trying to comprehend the events of the day.

But some when he groaned and buried his face in his hands before messing with his hair, tugging at his strands. "Father´s going to kill me when he finds out that I took the book," he murmured.

Without thinking, she tried to offer some comfort. "Maybe he´s not going to suspect you?" she shrugged, a bit relieved that the silence was somehow filled.

"No," he sighed once more, "Nathalie and the Gorilla saw me standing in front of the picture, the safe is hidden behind. And I'm sure he has some surveillance installed. I'm so dumb. Just my luck."

Silence fell again between the two and she felt him fidget next to her the closer they got to their neighbourhood. It did nothing to ease her troubled mind. But he visibly needed some distraction too and she herself needed to order her thoughts. So what would be better than a good time on Paris´ roofs?

"I don´t know about you, but I could need some Ladybug-time. How about a patrol?" she suggested with a shrug and he spun his head towards her. His eyes widened and a small smile let his lips quirk upwards.

"That´s the best idea you ever had, Marinette," he smiled, "As long as Plagg doesn't complain. That reminds me," he lifted one side of his white shirt and peeked a look into it, "You were disturbingly quiet today."

Curiously Marinette stepped closer to take a better look at the black blobb, appearing in Adriens shirt. It had the shape of a black cat with whiskers, a tail and bright green eyes. It was quite cute.

Yawning he stretched and eyed Marinette. "I took a nap, I don´t care what the old fraud had to tell you."

"He´s cute," Marinette exclaimed, ignoring his comment and flashed him a smile.

But Adrien frowned. "Yeah, I thought so too when I first met him. But then he opened his mouth, exclaimed his love for _Camembert_ and showed how useless he really is."

Marinette giggled and stretched her hand towards him, lightly petting his head. Plagg seemed to be the exact opposite of her own caring and sweet kwami. "It´s nice to meet you, Plagg." The little kwami only closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Peeking one eye open, he eventually chose to comment: "I'm not sure if I like you."

Adrien sighed and grabbed the kwami out if his pocket. "I'm sorry, Marinette, he´s always either rude, hungry or useless." Marinette giggled and realized with a start the closeness. With a light blush, she stepped back and took her purse from her hip. Opening the clip, she smiled at her own kwami who nibbled on a leftover cookie.

"That is Tikki. My kwami," she introduced and tilted the bag so he could have a better look. Adrien smiled and waved at the little bug inside.

"It´s nice to finally meet you in person, Adrien!" Tikki chimed and glanced back at Marinette, "You wanted to transform?"

"When you don´t mind," Marinette smiled when the little kwami nodded.

"Wow, Tikki, you´re so much nicer. And I assume you like cookies? Mari, you really have the better luck," Adrien groaned and buried his face in his hands. Again Marinette giggled and turned towards a dark alleyway so they were able to transform in a more private area. Even if that meant a smelly dumpster.

Adrien followed her and they transformed. First Marinette was nervous and seeing her crush transform into Chat Noir was more than weird, but it somehow made the realization that they were one and the same worse. The crippling energy of their joined transformation left something and she knew that Adrien, Chat felt the same. She just could not quite point what it was.

And jumping over the streets and buildings definitely helped not. They eventually fell into an old routine, combing through their old patterns, they even raced the other, like nothing ever happened. It was somehow nice, the fresh air cleared her mind a bit, the feeling like flying left her calmer and secure. She decided that they had to talk and because she did not feel tired yet and there was still this... something. So she suggested to take a rest at the Eiffeltower.

:

The book is gone.

He had combed through the whole bureau, turned dressers upside town, ripped pictures from the wall, mannequins and papers lay strewn across the floor and the man himself was a total mess by now. He heavily leaned against Nathalies desk, trying to calm his breath. Where did it go?

He let his eyes wander around the messy room once more and his gaze fell to the security system. Acting calm, concealing his inner turmoil, he stepped over onto the glass platform and let the technique scan his fingerprints. After gaining access, he tipped through the menu and reached the section with the surveillance cameras.

He had seen the book this afternoon, so someone took it between then and two hours ago. That left a time limit of four hours. Someone took it during those four hours.

Winding back to 4 p.m. He watched himself talking on the phone with one of his head designers. The book lay open on the table, the page with Ladybug visible. Remembering that he had to leave shortly after, he watched further, his past self closed the book and placed it securely back into the safe. Closing the door and the frame he ended the call and left the room. Gabriel mulled if he should wind forward, until something happened, but suddenly, a blonde head came into view.

He took in a sharp breath when he recognized the back of his own son. Gripping the edges of the station tighter, he watched how his son gazed up at the golden picture. His heartbeat went overdrive when Adrien looked around and grabbed the edge of the frame, revealing the ´hidden´ safe. He vaguely saw a black blobb vanishing into its metal and the safe swung magically open. Suddenly the book flew from its shelf and Adrien opened its cover.

Gabriel had to close his eyes for a second. Ripping his glasses from the bridge of his nose, he ran a hand over his face. He barely opened one eye behind his fingers and watched the yellow, smeared blobb on the screen that was his son, closing the frame and stuffing the book into his duffel.

He could not take it anymore, so he quickly closed the frame on the display and leaned heavily against the console.

Adrien.

His own son.

He waited a few minutes until he had somehow calmed down, his hands still shook because of rage and betrayal, but it was necessary that he talked to him. Now.

He placed his glasses back onto his nose and went with his hands through his hair, combing it somehow into it´s usual form. Gabriel inhaled one last time, after stepping out of the room and climbing up the stairs towards his sons room.

He knocked firmly against the door, but when nobody answered, he stepped in – to find it empty.

* * *

 **Yaay, a bit of Angst, and surely not quite what you had expected. Hell, it´s even not what _I_ had expected when I began this, but... it just fit and I let myself get carried away.**

 **In my opinion, Marinette isn't so full of insecurities. After Lady Wifi, she told Tikki that she wanted to show Chat, but she let it fall because Tikki had told her not to tell anyone. So why should she be scared that Chat didn't like Marinette, when she really wanted to show him? It just doesn't make sense.**

 **And I wanted to try something different with acting them disappointed, I think it is unlikely that they fall into each others arms, kissing and so on, after they just learned that the person they craved for is not the one you expected. Sooo... I tried this, hope you don´t mind. Don´t be scared, everything is going to be all right in the end ;)**

 **I don´t know when I´ll be able to update the story, I'm still pretty busy and it really doesn't help that I'm avoiding my work with fanfictions. But I definitely won´t let the story fall, I´m _really_ proud of the idea and the turn this is going to take, so stay tuned ;)**

 **P.S.: I might need a new Beta, if you´re interested in looking over my stories before I publish them, PM me :)**


	2. It Gets Worse

**Hey, I'm back :D but be warned: it's not quite fluffy in here :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Gets Worse

Eventually they reached the top and settled onto one of its beams.

Chat sat a few feet to her right, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. He looked so insecure, she was instantly reminded of Adrien and her stomach made another uncomfortable turn.

"Listen, I-", they chanted in unison, but stopped when they recognized the others attempt.

"Please", Chat offered and gestured her to speak first and Ladybug shook her head. "No, Chat, you speak first."

He regarded her with a weird expression but finally sighed.

"I... I don´t really know what I should say", he averted his gaze and looked over to the sparkling city lights.

Sighing, Ladybug brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arm around herself. The chill of the air did not help her anxiousness. "We need to talk about it." Even if she she could not define what 'it' was, she knew it was there, between them.

"Tell me", he just murmured, still not looking at her. Was he mad at her?

"I... know that... it was not what any of us had expected", she tried carefully, trying to find an opening.

"'Not expected'?! Yeah, definitely not", he scoffed. Yes, he definitely was mad at her.

"Don´t scoff at me!" she snipped back, "It´s not my fault that you are a completely different person!" Okay, maybe she should _think_ before she _speaks,_ because Chat suddenly spun around, facing her. Hurt and anger visible.

" _I_ am different?! What about _you_?!" he hissed. And yes, that hurt too. When did they start arguing?

She merely registered her comeback, it was as if she just watched from outside. "Come on, you´re acting like a child."

"We _are_ children, Ladybug! We are barely sixteen and are allowed to act childish!" he shouted at her, desperate. But... It was not the time to argue if they were still children or not.

"No, Chat. We are _superheroes_. We have to be careful, save civilians, spread a feeling of safety", she tried to reason with him, but he did not listen,

"No, LB, these masks are a chance to be finally free! Despite our fight against Hawkmoths Akuma we can finally be who we are!" Who we are? Did he see their job as a game?!

"This whole affair is a _task_. A duty. You can´t just stroll through the streets like this is all some kind of high-tech game."

What followed were a few seconds full of silence. When he spoke, he straightened his back, his voice was cold and it scared her how much he looked like his father. "Your problem is not my behaviour. The reason why you act like you do, bossing around and acting like the worlds failure rests on your back alone, is your immense self doubt and lack of confidence. It was from the beginning and it will ever be."

It frightened her how right he was. Her first day of being Ladybug flashed into her mind and she felt her eyes burn. How dare he...?

"At least I am not a spoiled rich brat." She knew that was really a low scoop, but she could not help it. And she did not want to cry in front of him, so she stood up, not daring to look into his face and swung her yoyo in circles. Latching it onto a distant rooftop, she took her leave and despite his shouts of her name, she did not look back, she did not regret. Yet. She was hurt and she just wanted to hide into a pile of blankets, cry and finally sleep, without thinking of … him.

:

When Adrien woke up the next morning, he felt immensely tired. He could not believe, he had an argument with his... no, with Ladybug. With Marinette, how he remembered with a start. They had never fought before and her hurt look... he wanted to shout, to destroy something, but what use would that have? None.

So he just groaned and tried to get back to sleep. If he ever felt the urge to sleep in, it was now. Maybe he could fake being sick, so he did not need to attend todays photoshoot. But if he played sick, Nathalie will call a doctor and he will notice his play in an instant.

Sighing he turned once more, onto his belly and buried his face into his pillow. Why did Marinette say something like that? Did she really think that he was a spoiled brat? Sure, he had everything a boy could dream of, but, unlike Chloé, he did not value these things.

And he admitted that he had not been nice to her either. She just... twisted his freedom into something that was his entire life. His freedom was no prison, was not something negative like she described it. Sure, he may need to be more serious, they were superheroes with a job after all, but... he had been so angry, still is. But in the same time... he felt remorse. Mari had always been nice to him and he loved Ladybug. Seeing tears in Ladybugs eyes that suddenly looked so much like Marinette broke him. He wanted to apologize, had shouted her name, pleaded her to come back until he was hoarse, but she did not turn.

He really messed up this time.

A knock on his door took him out of his reverie. "Adrien? Are you awake? Your father wants to speak to you before the shoot, so you should be better down in ten", came Nathalies muffled voice through his door.

Shouting an okay back, he sighed and finally stood up.

Great, now he had to explain the 'missing' book to his father. This day could not get better.

Sighing he went through his morning routine, trying to focus on the task at hand and not drift to the girl in blue pigtails.

Ten minutes later, he stood in front of his fathers office door, Plagg in his usual pocket, disturbingly quiet about this whole thing, and knocked.

"Enter, Adrien."

Hesitantly he turned the doorknob and stepped inside his fathers bureau. The man stood at one of those high windows, regarding the skyline in the distance.

"Father? You wanted to talk to me?" With a start he realized that he was still hoarse from yesterday.

"What is with your voice?" Gabriel asked and turned to look at him. And Adrien had to admit... his father did not look any better. He had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. Either he had had a night full of work or Gabriel had searched the whole mansion for an ancient book that was not here anymore.

"Nothing you should be concerned of", Adrien answered and feared the worst. But his father only hummed and turned to look back out of the window.

"I noticed something missing, Adrien, and I wanted to ask you if you have seen it."

That's it. He won't survive this meeting without lying, because his father had the talent of detecting any lie. But... maybe he can ship around a direct answer.

"What went missing?"

"A book", he answered straight forward, turning around again to regard him with an emotionless expression, "I had the impression you might know where it is."

Shit.

But... he knew, he couldn't tell him. "I'm sorry, I don't know. What book are you talking about?" They had many books in this mansion. It was risky, but he just could not tell the truth.

Sighing, Gabriel went over to his son and Adrien had to suppress the urge to cower away in guilt. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, regarding him with a stern look. Adrien suddenly realized, that his father already knew Adrien had taken it. But there was no turning back now.

Why did he not say anything?

"Father?"

But the man just looked into Adriens eyes, a piercing, cold grey colour. They kind of hypnotized him, they seemed to look into his very soul, tearing every dark, little secret out of its darkest corners. Every dark feeling, every emotion seemed to be visible. He felt Plagg squirm uncomfortably against his chest, obviously the kwami was at unease too.

Then suddenly his father stepped back.

The whole procedure had felt like an eternity, but it might have been only confusing seconds in reality.

"You have a photoshoot to attend, Adrien. Don't let Jaques wait for you. You are dismissed", he told him in his usual cold voice.

Not daring to breath a sigh of relieve, Adrien only nodded, turned and practically fled the office. Outside, he took a deep breath and rubbed his arms to get rid of the shivers that crept along his limps.

That was by far the most creepy and disturbing conversation he ever had the pleasure to carry with his father and it made him itchy. He was certain something was incredibly wrong. First his argument with his L – Ladybug and then this. And everything just because he took that damn book.

Sighing, he shook his head and stepped through the hall, down the steps.

In the entrance hall, Nathalie already waited for him and she quickly ushered him outside into the waiting limo, ready to head to todays photoshoot.

:

Ignoring the constant blaring of her phone somewhere on her desk below, she cuddled deeper into her pillow. She refused to be a part of the world yet, she just wanted to _hide._ And not being forced to _think_ any longer. Despite her silent promises from yesterday evening, she got nearly no sleep at all and by now she was simply devastated.

Ladybug had left Chat Noir on top of their favourite landmark, left him crying her name all over, his shouts occupied every dream she somehow got this night. And she had cried. She had cried so much until she went dry and sore.

Marinette immensely regretted to have acted the way she did. Sure, Chat had been totally unreasonable, thinking that their job was all fun. But he stepped over a boundary, calling her what he did and the truth of his statement did nothing good. Her mind circuited and she had snapped something horrible at him. Then she left and made everything worse.

She felt the urge to cry again, but nothing came. Why was she not allowed to rest? Tightening the blanket around her shoulders she felt a shiver creep up her spine. Everything was awful and it will never be okay again.

Suddenly someone called her name and she heard the trapdoor open. It was Alya. The last person she wanted to see right now. Alya would be nosy, asking what the matter was, why she Marinette was so distant and she was not sure if she could deal with it right now.

"Mari? You didn't answer your phone so I supposed I could...", her voice was cheerful, but went concerned the second her gaze landed on the lump that was Marinette on the bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing", Marinette managed to croak, "Please go."

"Oh, no", Alya frowned, determination gracing her voice. "I won't leave if you don't tell me what's wrong, girl." The mattress bend down when Alya took place next to Marinette and she felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Mari, you can tell me."

Marinette frowned under her warm comforter. She obviously cannot tell her the truth, but maybe a second opinion and the possibility of talking to someone other than Tikki (Don't get her wrong, Tikki is an immense help and a great partner. But sometimes she needed another answer than 'Time will tell, Marinette') might ease her mind and she could finally get some rest. Talking over things always helped. Somehow.

"I can't tell you _everything_ ", she stated and interrupted her friend, she was sure took a breath to disagree, "I mean it Alya. I really can't tell you. But..." Marinette shuffled to poke her head out of her small, dark world and she surely looked more than miserable, judging by Alyas look. "... But maybe some basics?"

The redhead nodded and leaned back, ready to listen.

"I... might have fought with a friend", she began to explain and she felt her eyes burn again. "It was not this bad first, but we got all worked up about everything... he told me that my self doubts are holding me back and I..." Sniffing, she buried her face into her pillow.

"Don't you dare to believe him, Mari! You're-"

"DON'T!" she interrupted her. "He was absolutely right and he had every right to say so! Sure, he acted like a child, but I said some nasty things too, told him he was a … brat." Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Marinettes form, comforting her by her sheer embrace, but she cried nonetheless, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "It was awful, Alya! I don't know how to fix this anymore! A-And I have t-to see him t-tomorrow and I... I j-just d-don't know what to d-do"

She sobbed and clutched to Alyas shoulder as if it was her lifeline. She did not know when she turned or began to hug her best friend back, but all she knew was, that she was there with her, listened to her crying.

Marinette needed a few more minutes until she finally calmed down again. Still hiccuping she detangled herself from her best friend and rubbed with the ball of her hand her soaring eyes. "I´m p-pathetic."

"No, Mari, don't say that. I don't know, who you fought with but if they really are your friends then it's nothing you can't fix. Friends argue sometimes, even we fought before. So don't worry, girl. I'm sure that it will be all right. You told me that you will meet him tomorrow?" Marinette nodded. "Then you two will talk and I'm sure, he regrets what he said to you the same you do."

Maybe... Alya was right. They were partners as superheroes and somehow friends as civilians. They had to work closer together and she knew that she had overreacted. Yesterday had been a long day and the Guardian told them many things. Marinette had been somehow overwhelmed by the whole lot and maybe... he felt the same.

Sniffing she patted Alyas shoulder to signal her to let her go. Leave it to Alya to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Alya", Marinette tried to smile, "I'll try to talk to him tomorrow."

Alya smiled reassuringly, but soon it turned into a smirk. "Soooo, now that you're feeling better... Who is he? You never talk about a mysterious boy."

If Alya knew that Marinette more than often talked about this 'mysterious boy' she would go nuts right now.

She whipped the last remaining tears out of her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, Al, I can't tell you. Maybe I will when everything's okay between us again." Talking about Chat hurt something in her chest, she needed to distract herself. "But I don't want to talk about him right now, do you mind watching a movie with me?"

Alya pouted but nodded. "Fine, but you're not off the hook yet. Which movie are you thinking of?" Maybe something from Disney where everything was all right. But Alya shuffled out of her bed to go downstairs and that reminded her of the pictures of said boy on her walls at her desk.

"Can we... watch up here? Something from Disney?" she mumbled and grabbed for her Laptop on the floor next to her bed.

Her best friend stilled and blinked a few times, but smiled eventually and crawled next to her, snuggling down into Marinettes pillows. "Sure, start my childhood."

Managing a laugh, Marinette lay down next to Alya, moved her comforter to cover both of them and started her Laptop.

:

His son took it too far. How could he?

Gabriel ignored the pain after finding out that he was Chat Noir and chose to steal his ring in his sleep after he got Ladybugs earrings. He ignored his nightly escapades and showing of emotion as long as it does not affected his work as a model and his studies.

But now, he had stolen his book, his precious book, the only thing that gave him instructions on how to get his wife back. Did he not understand how important this mission was? How could he.

Darkness engulfed his soul once more and after mulling over it for a whole day now, he was not only sleep-deprived but also so very disappointed.

Fastening his resolve, he stood up heavily. Drastic situations needed drastic measures.

Summoning his usual calm he stepped out of his own bureau and descended the stairs. Turning right in the big foyer, he entered Nathalies bureau, startling the woman.

"Monsieur Agreste, can I help you? You could have-"

"Leave the room," he interrupted her in a stern voice. She startled, but nodded and grabbed some few papers before leaving.

Some few seconds passed where he just stared at the picture in front of the safe. Finally stepping ahead he opened the frame and tipped in the code to open the safe. The place with the missing book was somehow stale and empty. But the book was not what caught his interest now.

It was the green pin next to the smaller frame of his beautiful wife.

:

Fu was in his kitchen, adding a few leaves to his hot water, creating his favourite tea.

But suddenly he felt the shift. A violated and forced shift in the energies of the universe. He felt it clear as day and it let his hands tremble.

"Master!" cried his kwami and flew over to him, eyes wide in concern.

"I know Wayzz, I felt it too."

Abandoning the leaves, he ignored the few falling to the ground when he put his hand to his chin. A plan formed in his head and he needed to act carefully. Glancing to the door where the remaining Miraculous lay hidden behind, he fastened his resolve.

:

His very first training session for being Chat Noir! He would have been ecstatic... if it had not been for the fact that he just fought with Ladybug. He wanted to apologize, and it's going to be the first thing he did when they meet later.

He strolled through the streets of Paris, having just successfully ditched his bodyguard, he was on his way to the massage parlour, enjoying one of the last warm and sunny days. He passed a flower shop and glanced around the display. Maybe a bouquet would be best to accompany his apology?

But suddenly a blonde girl with a high ponytail got reflected in the shops window and Adrien turned around with a start. Chloé Bourgois. If she spotted him here, she surely would cling to him, try to take him to her shopping or somewhere else. All in all, he would not be able to ditch her as easily as the Gorilla.

In an attempt to hide, he backed away, bumping into a man, who lost his balance and fell into the display of the shop and got covered in mould and ripped flowers, got soaked with water out of the vases. This caused quite a raucous and Adrien, having no chance to apologize, cringed and fled the scene, before the blonde spotted him.

He took a short cut through some hidden alleys and finally stepped onto the street the parlour was. With a sigh, he focussed back onto his mission. Straightening his resolve, he took another deep breath and entered the small shop.

Despite the colder temperatures outside, he got greeted by a warmth that enveloped him and made him certain, secure. He can do this.

"Chat Noir, nice of you to join us", came the friendly voice of the Guardian from behind the wooden counter, "Ladybug already begun."

She began without him?

"Erm... sure, sorry that I was late. What should I do?" Adrien carefully followed the elder into the back where he knew the massage-rooms were. Stopping in front of the one they had been the day before yesterday, the Guardian stopped him.

"The first lesson is patience, Chat Noir", the Guardian began to explain. Patience? "You're going to learn to meditate to clear your mind and spirit." Meditate? ...Meditate? That's... unexpected. His problems with Ladybug aside, he had expected something different. Mannequins and karate-lessons of some sort. But... meditation... okay, it made sense, Daniel-san had to learn to meditate to, maybe it... okay, he should have expected this. "Maybe you want to transform? It's also a good method to bond with your kwami."

Shaking his head, he tried to focus back on the present, so he shrugged and called his transformation. Together they stepped into the room and he spotted Ladybug already on one end of the ever-present mattress on the floor, cross-legged with hands folded in her lap and closed eyes. He saw her stiffen when he entered the room and he frowned.

Like always he acted before thinking and began to talk. "Listen, LB, I wanted-"

"Don't talk, Chat Noir. Silence and patience. Please remember. Now sit down."

Grumbling and frowning he slumped on the other side of the mattress. The Guardian showed him how to hold his hands and how to focus on his inner midst. Whatever that meant.

And he tried. He _really_ tried. The breathing... and the focus-thing, but it was _hard._ His mind always drifted over towards the girl across from him. He desperately wanted to apologize and talk to her, but he was not sure what the old man would do if he did so. Maybe... he should just try?

"Ladybug, I wanted to – OW!" Suddenly something hit his head and a searing pain echoed through his skull. Gripping the throbbing spot, he turned to the Guardian and frowned. "What was that – OW!" This time into his kidneys. Whimpering he heard Ladybug snicker and saw the Guarding put his cane back to his side.

Who would have guessed that the piece of wood would be useful for other things than walking?

"Silence, Chat Noir. Meditate."

Rubbing his kidneys he turned back into his previous position and tried to concentrate again. But after a few minutes he felt his leather-tail twitch nervously behind him. His ears flapped, following a bypassing car outside and his nose itched. Scratching it, acting natural, he flinched when Ladybug huffed. So he shook his shoulders to get back into his previous relaxed position, but because of this motion his bell jingled and he flinched once more because of the weirdly loud sound. What made it jingle more, so he stilled in fear.

But now his shoulders were hunched uncomfortably so he slowly went back. Sighing because his bell did not jingle this time he was pretty satisfied with himself.

But... how long did they sit here now? Peeking one eye open he glanced around the room in search of a clock. He found one over the door frame and he turned his head inconspicuously towards it. But this made his bell jingle again and he cringed again because of the sound. Did it always jingle that much?! He had never really paid attention to it , but now it was pretty annoying. And the silence in the room made it only worse.

Dismissing his annoying bell he finally glanced towards the clock and realized with a start that he just sat here for fife whole minutes. It had felt like five _hours._ Sighing in desperation he turned back but that made his damn bell jingle _again_.

"WILL YOU STOP NOW?!" Ladybug shouted, but was instantly hit with the cane too and she squeaked holding her aching upper arm. Chat had to snicker at her crestfallen expression and felt relieve in the fact that she got hit too. But this brought him another hit onto his shoulder.

"I didn't do any – OW!" he tried to defend himself but got hit again, again in his kidneys. He already hated this damn stick. Why did it hurt so much?! He _did_ wear his suit it was not supposed to hurt like this!

Whimpering he shortly exchanged a pained glance with his Lady and turned back into his try to 'meditate'. Not shortly after, he found his foot tapping the floor and his tail whooshing on his back. No one ever told him that meditation was so complicated and straight _boring_! And no one ever explained to him how he should 'find his inner midst'. That was frustrating.

And then a stinging smell filled his sensitive nostrils, accompanied by a scratching sound. And only a few seconds later another smell filled the room, it was deep, Chat noticed its sleepy potential and he opened his eyes curiously.

The Guardian stood (When did he stand up?) at one of the drawers and fumbled with something that looked and smelled suspiciously like incense sticks. "This might help you to concentrate", he explained and sat back down, taking his own meditation stance.

He glanced questioningly to Ladybug and she only smirked and threw a whispered "Hopefully" to him and snickered, but stopped when she saw the warning glare from the man next to them.

Frowning he sat back and closed his eyes again.

He got hit four times now, _she_ only once and got a 'warning glare'. Unfair. His kidneys still ached and he sure developed a bruise. Sighing he tried to concentrate again and found it, surprisingly, easier not to move. Sure, his ears still flapped every few minutes when something outside made a noise and his tail was still moving, but it was easier to... meditate? He did not know for sure.

And he still risked some few glances towards the clock during the session.

How did Ladybug do this?! She sat there, still like a rock, the Guardian too. What did he do wrong? Sighing he tried _again_.

The smell, filling the room, clouded his mind and made him sleepy. That's why he drifted towards the girl across from him, the girl he loved. He _still_ loved, he suddenly realized. Sure, he told himself from the very beginning that he loved even the girl behind the mask, but he had not been certain yesterday evening, after finding out that it was shy and clumsy Marinette. Especially after their recent fight.

But, despite the betrayed feeling still resting in his stomach, she was still the most beautiful woman in all of Paris. Her ebony hair still glistened like the midnight sky and her eyes were as bluebell as ever. Her smile still rivalling the sun and moon.

She was kind and brave. Even Marinette stood up to Chloé. Her sass and confidence was not acted ehrn she dressed as Ladybug. Maybe he should get to know Marinette better before judging her personality like he did.

Only that she was farer away than ever. She may not even like Adrien, judging by her behaviour. After all, she called him a 'spoiled rich brat' and it serves as a very good indicator of her feelings towards him.

Just his luck. The love of his life didn't love him back. And he might have a fractured kidney. Not to forget the man he accidentally threw into a flower shop, his unloving father and a schedule full of activities he thought were useless. And when he got some tiny bit of free time, he had to sit in a musty massage shop 'meditating'.

He huffed and glanced towards the clock again. Three hours had passed by now, it was nearly time for lunch and suddenly his stomach growled. Cringing at the sound he wondered if they are going to do a lunch break and he was tempted to ask but he feared the cane from the old man. Chat Noir feared of a piece of wood. Heroic.

He sat there, trying to concentrate once more, but suddenly he registered a commotion outside. His heightened senses took in some mulled screaming and he instantly turned his head into the direction. He just took a breath to say something, but the Guardian beat him. "I think we have to quit, you have a job to do."

Ladybug, startled because of the sudden topic, had no clue what he meant, but Chat only nodded and stood up, stretching his limps.

"I suggest you come back on Thursday evening, and I highly recommend that you have solved your... problems until then", the Guardian said in a tone that made clear he would take matters in his own hand if they did not do so.

But Ladybug was still confused. "What is wrong?"

"Sounds like an Akuma. Come on", he gestured Ladybug to follow him and bowed to the Guardian good bye and thanked him for... whatever they did the last hours. Then they exited the shop and Chat instantly wanted to tell her what weighted on his soul the entire morning and yesterday evening, but he was interrupted by a turning world.

Literally.

Everything felt as if he was on a ship during a storm, felt off-balance. Up was down, left was right. His stomach somersaulted and he felt the urge to throw up.

He tried to grab for Ladybug but his body did not react the way he wanted it to. Instead of his right arm, his left lifted, grabbed for air and everything just did not want to stop turning. Not trusting his senses for left and right, he glanced at his partner and saw her blurred form struggle too.

"Ch... Cha – at?" he heard her voice.

"'M here, L- Ladybug", he answered and tried once more to grab for her. This time he tried to use his other hand and watched amazed that his right rose when he ordered his left to do so. Touching Ladybugs shoulder, she somehow grounded him and after a few seconds the world stopped to spin.

Only that it did not stop into it's usual way. The ground was where the sky used to be. "Urgh", he complained, "that's a nasty turn." He would have been proud of the pun if his damn directions worked how they were supposed to work. He had heard of some prism glasses that provided the same effect and he remembered that he always wanted to try one of these, but he was not so certain anymore.

Glancing to his right, he wanted to watch Ladybug but realized that his vision turned into the false direction. Groaning again, he had to concentrate and finally managed to turn his head towards her.

"That's one way to put it", she sighed and rubbed her temples, "How are we supposed to fight like this?!"

Shrugging he clumsily extended his arms, flailing wildly when he tried to make a few steps, but instantly tripped over his own feed and slammed painfully onto the hard concrete.

"Ouch", he complained and rubbed the aching spot at his hip, he surprisingly found without a problem.

"Yeah, that's great. Not that I'm not clumsy enough", she grumbled and staggered forward.

Laughing he touched around, somehow getting used to the new feeling of everything upside down.

The screams grew louder and he was sure Ladybug could hear them now too. They had to move. Either away to get accustomed to their new world or towards the Akuma to fight him. He tended to the latter but he had no clue how to do so.

Wobbling to his feet, he followed Ladybug down the road with some difficulty. His apology forgotten, he grabbed at his back to fumble for his staff. Chat had to concentrate to be able to touch the right buttons, extending it and used it as some kind of crutch.

"Everyone is going to fall like I did. Chloé Bourgois, you're never be able stand straight again!" someone cackled in the distance and Chat had quite an idea what had happened.

"Oh my...", he murmured. If he was right, it had been partly his fault that this man got akumatized.

"Why am I not surprised that someone is after Chloé _again_?" Ladybug asked and tried to run a bit faster, more secure on her legs by now.

Laughing, he rubbed his neck, the motion so familiar, he did not even think about it. "Yeah, that might be my fault somehow", he confessed.

"What did you do?" she turned with a frown, but this motion threw her off and she fell to the ground. Grumbling, she tried to get her balance back and stood back up shakily. Helping her, he told her: "I tried to avoid her when I came here and accidentally threw him into a display of a flower shop."

"Argh", she groaned and shook his arm away, walking further down the road and ignored his pained expression. "Can't you pay attention to your surroundings?"

She clearly was still angry. "It's not that you never bumped into someone, Madame Clumsy", he snapped back, cringing at his harsh words. Wasn't his intention to apologize? And her hurt look she shot him did not help his remorse. Why did he do this?!

"Let's just find this damn Akuma", she whispered and avoided his gaze.

"Listen, bugaboo- ", he tried once more to apologize, but he got interrupted _again_ by a spinning world.

"I am the Anguleur and you two will never defeat me!" The weird coloured blobb who seemed to be the Akuma shouted, floating suddenly directly above (?) them.

He felt the urge to throw up again, and fell on his knees, then on his back. Everything turned and he was not able to _focus_.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes and breathed deeply. The nausea stayed but after a few moments, he felt grounded again. Peeking, he realized that the world still spun, but after he closed his eyes again, he felt it becoming easier to move.

That seemed to do the trick, he could not mistake right and left if he did not see them move. So he focussed only on his body, eyes still firmly closed and it was easier to stand up.

"You're not supposed to stand!" the Akuma screamed and something hit his stomach so he flew a few metres and landed back on the ground with a groan. "Close your eyes and focus on your body", he shouted into the general direction he supposed Ladybug was. He still had no idea how to fight, but moving was definitely an improvement of the current situation.

He grabbed at his back, expected his staff at it's usual place. "Damn", he cursed, he must have dropped it when the Akuma came around.

"You okay?" Ladybug asked somewhere to his right again and he gave an approving hum. "I don't have my staff", he informed her and she groaned hissing something that sounded like 'typical'. That was not very nice again.

But suddenly she got thrown into him, gasping and send them both flying back to the ground. She most likely got hit by the laughing Akuma too. Luckily he knew now, where the Akuma was, so Chat followed the noise and jumped into its direction, claws drawn out. Obviously missing the villain, he landed back on the cobblestone in a crouch.

The Anguleur laughed again and mocked him for his inability to get him, so he repeated the action, but missed again. Chat tried many times, but always missed his target, it felt like the Anguleur was able to predict his moves. But because the Akuma laughed the whole time and thanks to his ability to follow the noise, he was able to fall into his usual combat.

Except the fact that he did not land a single blow. It annoyed him to no end.

After a few minutes, Ladybug fell in, trying to help him, but he realized they were completely out of synch. She sometimes hit or trapped him with her yoyo and he sometimes clawed at her.

It was quite frustrating, they had acted this clumsily the last time when they had their first fight against Stoneheart. And it was not the first time they had to act with minimal to no sight, so what was different now? He needed to think about that later, for now he needed to focus on the fight. It surely looked ridiculous from any viewer.

"Argh!" Ladybug screamed annoyed and he stilled. The laughing had vanished, where was the Akuma? "Open your eyes Chat!"

Confused, he risked a glance and noticed the world had stopped spinning. Everything was still upside-down, and the Akuma was not around anymore. Great, had they fought themselves without knowing it?

Sighing, he searched for his weapon and found it a few metres off the side and concentrated to use the right limbs to be able to retrieve it.

"We have to find him again, Chat, I have a bad feeling with this."

"I agree", Chat murmured, the 'fight' left a nasty feeling in his gut, something was different, despite the ground-turning-thing. "But I suppose travelling along the rooftops may be a bit difficult right now."

But Ladybug shook her head. "We have to try, we're too slow bounded to the streets" Chat watched her unlatch her yoyo from her hip and dreaded the following journey. How should he be able to travel at those heights and speed without the common sense of right and left?

"Listen, I really don't think this is a good idea, LB", he tried again and realized that she would have normally listened to him, but the whole situation was anything but normal.

"Nonsense, we can get this." Why did she not listen? The situation remembered him of Antibug. She had been too stubborn to listen to Chloé too, what resulted in Chloé being akumatized.

Sighing, he pulled out his staff nonetheless, tried to concentrate on his body instead of his view. Maybe that will not end in a total disaster and maybe they will not crash into several chimneys on their way.

Sighing, he watched Ladybug latch her yoyo onto a chimney and catapult herself into the air. So he carefully pointed his baton downwards and pressed a button to extend it. In a more secure height than he would normally travel, he jumped onto a roof and struggled to follow his partner.

And like predicted he found her several streets to his maybe-left, gracelessly draped over a rooftop.

"Still thinking that was a good idea?" he asked and he admitted he sounded a bit venomous. It's not like he had not warned her.

"Oh, you think you are so clever", she grumbled and sat up again, facing him with a frown. "Do you want to come up with a better plan in tracking him down?!"

"I'm not supposed to make the plans, that's your job!" he snapped back, and he slightly wondered since when they began to argue every moment one of them opened their mouth.

"Then shut up and let me think!" she shouted, turning away from him.

Chat suppressed the urge to throw something back, it would do no good arguing right now.

"He wants Chloé so we have to get to her fathers hotel somehow", she murmured.

"How about we take the bus?" he threw in jokingly, trying to lighten the mood again, but she turned back to him with a furious expression. Maybe joking had not been a good idea. At least he _tried_. He could not say the same for her.

"Are you _insane?_ ", she hissed.

"Why not?" he retorted, knowing fully well why it would be no option. The bus needed too long and civilians begging for autographs or taking pictures with them was already a disturbance without a rogue Akuma. They would be in their way and they had to protect more than necessary. And not to think of the gossip. Paris superheroes taking the bus because they are unable to use their normal ways of travelling. Great news for Hawkmoth.

But she was so furious, not even considering his objection that it hurt.

"Taking the bus like two civilians, great idea, Adrien."

"It's better than your idea, we could detransform and take it, god damn it! Or are you so filled by your arrogance that you can't even consider someone elses ideas?!" He would not take this back because he was right. No matter how dumb his idea sounded it was far more secure and she needed to get back to earth.

And this time he did not fall for her hurt look.

* * *

 **Muhahaha, I did it. They are fighting.**

 **Okay, I'm not quite certain how far I should go down this road, so... maybe I'm exaggerating, but I'm the opinion that every relationship needs work and Mari and Adrien are teenagers. I remember my past and see it every day, they can work themselves into a frenzy over everything and nothing. And something so big and dramatic like the reveal... They are not perfect guys, it's only natural that they argue. Even if I'm not quite sure how far I'll go down that road, but it will work out, don't worry ;)**

 **I really like to hear your opinion on this, so don't hesitate to review :D**

 **I also realized that the picture of Adriens mom with the hidden safe is in the same room as Nathalies desk. I guess the room functions as some kind of... welcome-room, where guests are put before having their appointment or something else. Like explained in the last chapter the security system is also placed in there and... I don't know.**

 **Sooo... stay tuned ;)**


	3. Time In Between

Chapter 3: Time In Between

He was such an idiot!

Marinette stood in front of the open door of one of Paris' métros, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her view was still upside-down, but after nearly an hour in this state, you learn how to move without mayor incidents.

"Are you coming?" Adriens head poked around the corner with a smirk on his lips. He already stood in the wagon, obviously waiting for her to enter and obviously very smug.

"I still think this is a very dumb idea," she grumbled and carefully climbed into the waiting vehicle.

This damn cat had had a very good point in taking the streets like a civilian. After they had argued some more and after another attempt in jumping with her yoyo, she needed to give his suggestion some credit. They bickered some more and finally they decided to take the métro, because this thing travelled faster through Paris' streets than the _bus._

The wagon rattled and the subway started it's journey.

Marinette held tightly to one of the metal bars and closed her eyes. She felt Adriens presence beside her, but didn't dare to glance to him. She was frightened.

Not because it was _Adrien_ , no, she thought she was over her stuttery problem, but because she messed this thing up. She promised herself and Alya that she will apologize to him, he was her partner for petes sake!

But she was hurt.

He saw her doubts, her stubbornness, her... arrogance. Sure, these were not good traits she possessed and she knew this. But how did he know?! The truth scared her and it threw her off guard every time he said something like this. And then she snapped and acted extremely childish.

Every time she mentally scolded herself. She should be better than that, should not act like she did. She was a bad person. No hero would act like she did.

And by now she doubted an apology would be enough, he was mad at her and and she did not know how to fix this rip between them.

Sighing she rubbed her eyes. Marinette was so immensely tired. The headache she developed and the distant nausea from the Akumas attack did not help either. The turned sight annoyed her and the fact that they drifted apart was unbearable.

Again, her eyes stinged, but she would not give in. Debating if it will do any good to apologize right now, she did not notice how a person came close to them.

"Adrien! Marinette! What are you two doing here together? Are you finally dating?"

Marinettes head snapped instantly up towards the bubbly voice. She found a small girl in front of her with a cute pixie-cut and big, blue eyes. She looked weird upside-down.

"Rose!" Adrien addressed their classmate, but Marinette avoided his gaze. She knew she flushed dark crimson and could not think of any good response to that... comment.

"Haha, no," Adrien easily stepped in, "We just met and we somehow have to go into the same direction."

Marinette felt him move, he most likely rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Aww, too bad," Rose commented, "I always thought you two look cute together!" Again she flushed red and spluttered some nonsense. She felt only a bit relieve when she noticed Adrien doing the same, but Rose only giggled. "Oh, you are so cute! But don't worry, I'll no longer interrupt your not-date," she winked and skipped away.

The silence that followed could only be described as awkward. How she wished to say something, maybe she should just blurt said something out?

But then the métro announced their station, she sighed, she was able to get out and into the fresh air.

They already heard Chloés high pitched screams so they hurried into a nearby alley to transform.

Instantly, Ladybug knew what to do. "You hurry inside and I'll observe from the rooftop. I have a bad feeling with this one. Open a call on your baton, I'll tell you what you have to do," she commanded and latched her yoyo onto the roof opposite to the hotel where she would have a clear view of their surroundings and especially into Chloés room.

Chat only shrugged, pressed several buttons on his baton to follow her orders and dashed into the building. Sighing she carefully hopped after her yoyo and took up position. She had to wait only a few moments, Chloé was in no real danger, just laying to the cackling Akumas feet, making a fuss over the Akumas power.

Luckily she had now time to observe the Anguleur. He wore a light blue suit, Lines criss-crossed around his torso, forming areas in different colours. A black mask covered his eyes and his hair was a mess. Inside his strands were some weird pair of glasses with triangle-shaped prisms as lenses. He wore a dark purple brooch which most likely hosted the Akuma.

When Chat entered Chloés suite things got interesting. Chat first struggled, surely because the world spun around him again, but he caught himself quickly. Over her yoyo she told him the directions.

"Right! No, the other right! Careful, he kicks."

"Thanks for the early warning."

"Oh, don't complain, I try!"

That went on a few moments, but despite Chats very good kicks and blows, he missed the Akuma every single time. The Anguleur even found openings in his stances that were there for only splits of seconds. This should not be possible!

"Are you even trying to help me?!" came Chats annoyed voice out of her device, after a nasty blow into his abdomen.

"Yes!" she shouted back, "but he dodges every time! It looks like... he can predict your moves..." And it freaked her out. His power was not to predict their moves or see the future or something like that. His power was to turn their sight, so how was he able to...

"CHAT!" she screamed horrified when she saw him getting thrown into a mirror by a blow from the Akuma.

Gripping her yoyo she quickly called her Lucky Charm. They had to be unpredictable and she needed her luck now more than ever.

What fell into her hands was a balloon. Smirking she quickly figured what she should do with her Charm, because the Akumas face highlighted, then a turned chair behind the Akumas feet, a long shard from the broken mirror, the floor and then Chat. Unpredictable.

"Chat! Destroy the floor in front of you!" she ordered and hurried to blow some air into the balloon. After it reached a decent volume, she aimed to Chloés window and let go. In a zigzagging line, the balloon went right into the room and slapped into the Akumas face. Anguleur staggered backwards and fell over the chair. Rolling to the side, he tried to get the Charm out of his face, but fell directly into Chats hole. The brooch got ripped off because of the shard and it landed directly in front of the still wailing Chloé.

Ladybug quickly jumped into the room and staggered because the world turned again. She fell to her knees, but quickly shut her eyes closed and reached for the possessed item. Ignoring the nausea she quickly slammed her fist onto it and felt it shatter.

After opening her eyes, she realized with a start that the world had its usual orientation back. Having no time to enjoy the fact, she quickly pulled her yoyo out and caught the escaping butterfly.

Ladybug groaned and slumped on her back when the cure worked its magic and repaired everything. But the silence did not last long, an annoying blonde draped herself over her stomach, expressing her thanks in a flurry of words and insults.

Meanwhile she got rid of Chloé, she noticed Chat taking care of the victim.

:

"Marinette!" her mother called her from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming," she called back, shrugging her blazer on. Marinette had barely slept last night and decided after being tired of constantly turning around in her comforter that it would be of no use and she could get ready for school as well.

So she was early today, feeling no desire to eat, she stepped onto the school grounds only a few minutes later.

"I assume you haven't talked to him," Alya voiced the obvious, "Girl you look horrible." Sighing, Marinette stepped over to the dark skinned girl who waited outside by the stairs. "Didn't you want to apologize?"

"I know", she groaned and slumped her head on her friends shoulder, "I'm a terrible person. And he's just... argh." The whole night her head turned around the little 'conversation' they had held. He called her arrogant and and he had been right. Again.

"Oh girl," patting her head, she steered her around, up the stairs into the courtyard, "You really need to get a grip. I bet you snapped again?"

Marinette nodded in misery, but she got tackled by a pink blonde before she could do anything else.

"Oh Marinette!" she squealed, "I wanted to know how your date went, I didn't want to interrupt yesterday, I'm so sorry!"

She stumbled backwards from the force, but got caught by her best friend. "Wait, Mari, DATE?!"

Shit.

Shit no!

"Yes!" Rose squealed, "I saw them yesterday in the métro!"

"No!" Marinette tried to do some damage-control, waving her hands in front of her face, trying to catch Alyas attention, who was solemnly attached to Roses words.

"Mari had a date? With who?"

"It was not a date!" she tried once more, but it got only worse, because Rose spotted someone else.

"There he is!" she squealed and waved to the boy Marinette wanted to see the least, "Adrien! Come over here, Loverboy!"

She did not register Alyas 'You had a date with Adrien?!' or Roses affirmative nod. But she did register Adriens face how it was first surprised by the sudden call, but the second, his head turned and his gaze flickered to hers, it went pale and a deep sadness ghosted over his eyes. Despite the urge to run or to cry once more, she held his gaze and, judging by her clenching heart, her face held the same expression.

It lasted only for a few seconds until anger flickered back. How dare he call her arrogant?! So she quickly broke the contact and settled back to her friends. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Adrien huff and resuming to his previous trek.

"We told you it was not a date," she frowned to her shoes.

"What? But... you seemed all cuddly, that's why I assumed..." Rose said, sadness gracing her voice. Wait, 'cuddly'?

"What do you mean with 'cuddly'?" she asked and flickered back to the blonde, ignoring Alyas protest and begging for information.

"I mean, the métro was nearly empty," she began explaining, and her hands went close together to emphasize her point, "But you two stood so close together, holding onto the same beam, and your arms were pressed together, standing in the others personal space. I thought you had a date."

Had they been so close? She had not noticed. She remembered feeling comfortable and secure, despite their argument. Closeness was natural for her and Chat, during battle you cannot avoid it, but with Adrien...

"Wait," Alya finally interrupted, but continued in a soft voice, "The boy you fought with is _Adrien_? Adrien Cinnamonroll Agreste? _The_ Adrien you were not able to _talk_ properly to just on Friday? How comes you get from absolutely lovey-dovey-creepy-stalking to avoid-him-at-all-costs-because-we're-fighting?"

"Oh, they are fighting?" Rose threw in, but Marinette did not register the ongoing of their conversation. It was most likely something that made her either angry or sad. Maybe both. She stood there some few minutes, letting the conversation wash over her and mulling over her broken relationship with her partner.

But suddenly, Alya shook her out of her reverie, by grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Mari! You have to talk to him! You're clearly devastated and he looks nothing better, I'm-"

But that made her angry (like predicted). Why did Alya always have to meddle with her things? So she snapped, interrupting her. "Can't you mind your own business for once?!" Shaking Alyas hands from her shoulders, Marinette stormed away, up the stairs towards their classroom, leaving a stunned Alya and Rose behind.

:

Adriens head snapped towards the angry girls voice, forgetting the conversation he held with Nino for now and watched her stomping up the stairs.

He cannot help the satisfying feeling that settled in his stomach, because she was as devastated as he was. If not more, because she did not manage to keep her calm in front of their friends.

"AGRESTE!"

At the mention of his name he flinched and turned to the angry redhead that headed his way, followed by a scared blonde.

"I didn't do anything!" he tried to defend himself, holding up his hands in a surrendering manner.

"I don't care who begun this, but you two better get a grip, or I have to intervene. Do you want me to intervene?" she nearly whispered the last part, leaning close into his personal space. Gulping, because this girl was freakishly intimidating, he shook his head and staggered backwards, stumbling against Nino, who stood in the way of his attempt to fly.

"Good. Have it sorted out until tomorrow, or you will be forced to. Got it?"

Nodding he grabbed Ninos arm and used his best bud as a shield against the force in front of him. Yes, a shield. He did not hide.

At least he would not be forced to deal with the Guardian, who had threatened with something similar. Even if he did not know who he feared the most.

"Dude, what's wrong?" his shield suddenly asked, completely lost, turning and grabbing to his shoulders.

"Monsieur Sunshine here is fighting with my best friend," Alya explained.

Eager to get at least Nino on his side, he began to argue. Again. Why was he not able to hold normal conversations?

"This girl is just extremely stubborn and doesn't get when you're trying to help!" Yes, that was a good summary. "Don't trust her cute looks." Okay, that felt wrong.

And it effectively stunned his friends.

"I told you!" Rose squealed who stood still with them. "I told you they were all cuddly, there is definitely more!" Cuddly?

Nino, being the best bud _ever_ , laughed and laid his arm over his shoulder, squeezing him into a side-hug. "Sorry, girl, I have to stay with him. Mari can be extremely stubborn."

"Thanks," Adrien exclaimed exasperated, but Alya only pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You two are the worst," she mumbled, but added with a warning finger in front of his face, "Sort this out!" Then she stepped back and ascended the stairs to get back to Marinette.

Sighing, Adrien let his shoulders fall in agony. How was he supposed to talk to her?

"Okay, now I'm curious what happened," Rose exclaimed and clapped her hands, regarding him with big eyes.

"Me too," Nino laughed at his side, "You never fight with someone, so why now and especially with Mari?"

But he could only shrug, did not know how to explain. "I guess... we both expected something different. We both have a different few of... certain things and..." he felt his own voice waver, "I don't know. I was disappointed in her, she snapped and it went kind of out out of control."

:

"Marinette? Can we talk?" he caught her after the lunch bell rang. Adrien knew, they had to sort it out. Either this or they were forced to by either Alya or the Guardian. Not to forget the fact that they will not be able to work as partners again and the thought of not working with her shreddered his heart.

Marinette sighed. "Sure," she mumbled, giving Alya a sign that she has to eat on her own today. Gladly, Alya dismissed her and headed out of the room, ready to catch Nino.

Together they waited until their classmates left them on their own, Rose was the last, flashing him an encouraging smile.

"Soo..." he began but Marinette interrupted him. "I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we were overwhelmed, I should not have said this either. Sooo, I'm sorry too?" he tried. Marinette flashed him a weird smile and nodded. "Great." It was not great.

Adrien then waved her awkwardly good-bye and left the classroom, breathing a nervous sigh, he leaned against the closed door.

That went... not well. Well, they said sorry, but he had not had the feeling that everything is clear between them. A nasty feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, proposing something bad. But he had absolutely no clue how to act, how to behave.

He still was somehow mad at her and he had the feeling that it would not dissolve very soon. Adrien wanted to shout, to slam something against a wall, shout at _her_ to get a grip. But he could no do this, he had no reason to. They had apologized so everything was fine now.

:

Despite his apology, she could not help but feel mad at him.

His apology did not seem genuine and she had to admit, she felt bad about hers too. This was not what she had imagined, not what she wanted. She felt definitely not satisfied.

She was on her way home, just nearly rounding the corner of her school.

"Marinette?" Tikkis small voice came out of her purse and Marinette sighed in annoyance.

"I know, Tikki, you don't have to tell me," she murmured, glancing towards the small kwami in her purse. "I finally managed to apologize but it does not feel... right, you know?" Tikki nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes an apology is not the only thing needed to heal a rift between two people. It may be a band-aid but no solution," she explained and Marinette wondered what she had to do to let them heal properly.

But she had no chance to voice her question, because she bumped into a middle-aged man and sent them both flying to the ground. "Ouch," she whined but went quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, sir, I was... distracted."

"Yeah, you better be sorry, young Lady," the man grumbled and stood up, dusting his expensive looking trousers off. Startled by the harsh response, she looked up and examined the man. He looked like a busy banker, his dark grey suit with his sharp white button-down and his red tie perfectly arranged, but his hair was a disheveled mess. Slight bags under his eyes and a light stubble on his chin indicated that he had not slept last night.

Frowning, he collected his crashed mobile from the concrete, examining the cracked screen.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry-" Marinette tried, but the man cut her off.

"You broke my phone, have you any clue how expensive that is? I would ask for your contacts so you can pay me a new one, but you are lucky that I am already behind schedule. So you better pay attention the next time," he scolded her and Marinette watched with a shocked expression how he vanished in the crowd, murmuring something about 'kids, these days'.

Startled by this... rude encounter, she finally stood up and shook her head. This man was just rude. It would be wiser to forget the encounter, she had enough problems to worry about.

So she quickly crossed the road and entered her parents bakery.

"How was school, honey?" her mother asked in their living room, cooking their lunch while her father took care of the business.

"The usual," Marinette lied with ease. Sometimes she was shocked how easy it became to lie, especially to her friends and parents. Despite hating liars, her secret personae needed the lying. The thought that it was to protect them calmed her. With a start, she realized, that there was no reason to lie to Adrien anymore. He shared the same secret, there was no need to lie to him, he was the only one she could be totally honest with.

Only when they... did not fight.

She still dreamed about a future as Madame Agreste, marrying Adrien was definitely still an option. Sure, the reveal threw her off guard, but it just showed her that they have to get to know the other better, have to learn about the others quirks, likes and dislikes.

Adrien was still the one she loved, the kind boy she fell for. His concern was always genuine, his kindness and patience knew no limits. And him being Chat made now more sense then ever...

If they would ever be able to sort this out properly.

Sighing, she put on a smile and talked with her mother about everything and nothing, just like she used to do before her life turned upside down.

She ate her meal and soon her break was over so she found herself downstairs in the bakery.

After pecking her fathers cheek, she waved to her parents and went over back to school for their afternoon classes.

On top of the stairs she spotted her best friend, chatting with Nino. Marinette smiled and went to them, falling into their conversation.

It was only a few minutes until Adriens car stopped at the base of the steps and the blond model exited.

"So, you two talked?" Alya asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms when Adrien joined them.

"Yes," Adrien smiled and glanced towards Marinette. She smiled awkwardly back and turned to face Alya. "Everything's fine now."

And despite their reassurances, Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. "You two are awful." Marinette had the feeling Alya sensed the awkwardness between them, the still brooding madness of the whole situation. But she had no clue what she should do in this kind of situation.

A few minutes later they sat back in their classroom, listening Madame Bustiers literature lesson. Todays topic was a german ballad, the Erlkönig from Goethe.

"Okay, class, why do you think is the father not listening to his son?"

It was Adrien who rose his hand first. "I think that he is just too stubborn, does not think the child is equally capable in noticing danger."

"Okay, great, Adrien," Madame Bustier said, but gestured Marinette to continue, because Marinettes hand had shoot up the moment Adrien finished.

"I don't think that he views him not as an equally capable. More does he have to concentrate on bringing them home safe and sound."

"That worked obviously great, considering the child is _dead_ ," Adrien fell in and turned around to face Marinette. "He _should_ have listened."

"Oh come on!" Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He might have been faster if the child didn't play around, messing with the fathers head."

"Erm... okay that's enough, might someone else..?" But Madame Bustiers voice got drowned out, Adrien set an answer back.

"But the fathers arrogance prevented him from saving his child!"

"That has nothing to do with arrogance, his logical thinking told him that what he did was right. He acted like he was _supposed_ to act."

"Kids?" Madame Bustier tried again, but got interrupted again. By now, it was clear to everyone that this discussion had nothing to do with their current lesson. Everyones eyes were glued on the two arguing teenagers.

"Maybe he should sometimes just forget about logic and listening to his emotions. The child was obviously scared of the creature."

"Yeah, but the child had an lively imagination, there was fog and old willows and I don't know what. How should the father have known that there was actual danger?!" Marinette was furious by now.

And Adrien seemed to be on the verge of shouting. "He should have just _listened_!"

"CHILDREN!" The two flinched at Madame Bustiers loud voice, "That's enough. Go pack your things and explain to the director why you got thrown out of my lesson!"

Shocked, they sat back in silence for a few seconds but hastily followed her orders when she made a point in pointing with her index to the door.

The next hour was spent in the bureau of Monsieur Damocles, explaining the situation and getting a long, tiring lecture from the bulky man.

After exiting the room, they stood in front of the door, silence stretching between the two of them and Marinette decided to address the elephant. "This does not work anymore, Adrien."

He put his hands into his trousers pockets shrugging. "You might be right, _Ladybug_."

Then he left.

Marinette watched him descend the stairs, his back growing smaller and vanished finally behind the corner, leaving the yard. And just when he was out of sight, she let the tears roll. She did not register Tikki, cuddling into her cheek, she did not register how she went home, sneaked into her house through the backdoor and she did not register how she fell into her bed. She just somewhen noticed, somewhere in the middle of the night, that she forgot to take down the pictures.

:

Everything was definitely not fine.

When he exited his home in the morning, he had been secure. Secure to apologize and secure that they would be fine by the time he came back.

But now, he entered through the grand front doors, crushed and broken. Not physically but mentally. They did manage to apologize, even if it felt somehow weird, but during lunch, they were okay. At least he thought so. Then came literature, they fought _again_ and even had to explain everything to Monsieur Damocles. They were broken.

Sighing, he scuffed through the marble floors until a feeble voice reached his ears and he stopped in his trek.

"Monsieur Agreste?" It was one of his fathers maids. He vaguely remembered that she was hired just last month because Bertha retired. He did not remember her name anymore, but he was surprised that she spoke to him. His father told them to be as invisible as possible. Even now, she stood in a shadowy doorway, blending into the grey colour of the walls.

"Yes?" he asked a bit startled and turned to her.

The Brunette looked visibly at unease, glancing left and right as if she would do something forbidden. It most likely was, but Adrien had never minded talking to them. They were often some very nice company.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but... I have the feeling I should..." Her feeble voice echoed around the hall, but it seemed important for her, so Adrien stepped closer, into the shadow she stood in.

"It is okay, you can tell me," he reassured her with a smile, whispering low. She definitely was at unease with the conversation.

"Your father told us, under all circumstances not to tell you, he threatened us with an instant dismissal, so I fear that if you tell him..."

"Don't worry," he smiled, bringing his hand up her shoulder and squeezing it in comfort. Now he got really curious. His father never threatened with a dismissal. "I won't tell him that you told me. But... what's wrong?"

The maid still squirmed uncomfortably, but she seemed more at ease.

"This morning we were ordered to clean your room, but it was not the usual mess. Not that it is messy at all, I mean-!"

"It's okay," he said again, interrupting her. She reminded him of Marinettes stutter, but... no, not now.

"Okay," she continued, her whisper lower than ever, so Adrien had to lean towards her to hear. "This morning, it was an absolute _mess_. Your books were thrown out of their shelves, your mattress ripped, your monitors crashed. Your tables were upside down and your clothes strewn all over the floor. It looked as if your father destroyed everything in an attempt to search for something.

We were ordered to clean everything up and Nathalie replaced the broken things. Everything looks normal again, but it is not right that a father searches his sons room and destroys everything in a ..."

Her voice got drown out. His thoughts whirred in his head, his father had searched his entire room, _destroyed_ his belongings, only to tell the maids to clean everything up and tell no one?

He would bet _everything_ that his father had searched for the mysterious book.

Luckily, Adrien did not hide anything of value in his room. The only thing what was in danger of being found was his Miraculous and Plagg, and they were always with him.

"Monsieur Agreste?" the feeble voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you all right? Please don't be angry, I wouldn't have told you if I was not completely..."

"It's okay," he smiled. "Don't worry. Thank you very much that you told me, I'm not angry. And I won't tell my father. I promise. Now go back to work and really... don't worry. Thank you."

This seemed to put her finally at ease and she smiled and nodded. Then she turned around and hurried down the corridor.

Adrien was the only one left in the shadowy doorway, mood darker than ever. His father had searched his room, intrigued in his belongings. His room was not safe anymore. But did he have another choice?

Sighing, he went into the room he normally slept in. Glancing around, everything seemed to be normal and that disgusted him. Everything looked right, but did not _feel_ right.

He just wanted to bury his head into one of his pillows and cry. But his pillows were false, he could not do this. So he slumped into a corner by the windows and curled into a tight ball.

Finally the tears came and he buried his face into his knees. It was not very manly, but he did not care in this moment.

His father did not trust him. His Lady hated him. She had been so cold, so distant. Did not react to the few jokes he made. She did not care for him the way he did. Adrien had made many attempts during the day, but she ignored him, snapped at him, crushed him. Even after their 'talk', she reminded him of his father, cold, demanding, _searching_.

Why did no one get that he gave everything he was able to?

His mother left him without a warning. When you love someone and you have to go, you tell them, don't you? But she did not say a word so she loved him not nearly enough to tell him at least. He could not say good-bye, could not convince him of his love. Had he been not enough?

He sat still during photoshoots, aced in school and his extracurricular activities. He never dishonoured his fathers name and was always kind to every one. And then his father searched his room, his... cold, but only bubble where he could be himself and he took it away. He did everything without complaining, so why was he not enough to please his father?

Then he got his powers and a love that felt so incredible. He put everything in this relationship, honoured her with flirts and tried to make her laugh. He defeated every villain that was put in his way, threw himself in front of her in the face of danger, and did everything she told him to do. He was loyal. He was giving. Even if he could not force her to love him like he did, he could live with it. You cannot force someone to love you. But she respected him. At least he thought she would. But now... she behaved the same like his father did. Cold. Distant. Her warmth was gone. So why the hell was he and what he did not enough?!

He gave _everything_.

But it was not enough.

It was a loud purr and some weird vibration on the back of his skull that shook him out of his thoughts.

Plagg.

The only constant in his life. Despite being noisy and they bickered often, he valued the little god that gave him his freedom, that made him wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. The kwami was the only person that seemed to care, the only one who was here. Despite being not human at all.

Sighing, he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth and the little pressure he provided. Who knows how long it will last.

With these thoughts, he let himself drift into a dreamless sleep.

:

The next morning was a torture for Adrien.

His neck and back were sore from sleeping on the floor. Around five he woke up with puffed eyes and stinging lids.

Without caring for Plaggs pitying look, he slouched into the bathroom and went to grab a shower. It was refreshing as long as it lasted, the water seemed to wash everything concerning the last day and night away, but it was only a small comfort. The second he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt the squishing atmosphere and got instantly reminded. His life was a hell.

He even had, for a split of a second, the thought how easy it would be to end everything, but he shoved it into the darkest corner in his mind. He.. just had to try more. Be a better son. A better friend. A better partner.

A better son.

A better friend.

A better partner.

These thoughts occupied him during his morning routine. He barely noticed Nathalie presenting his schedule, his breakfast or the ride to school.

What he did notice was a rude tug at his arm, before he got forcefully shoved into a dark closet with little to no room. He did notice too that he was not the only one in there. His head bumped against something squishy and someone squeaked.

:

Alya had enough.

Marinette looked totally devastated and Mr. Models zombie-like state was even worse. She had no clue what happened between the two, she even thought they were somehow joking first. But then she witnessed one of their encounters live and it threw her off-guard.

She would have never thought that Adrien would be able to raise his voice against someone. Especially against Marinette.

And Marinette... Alya knew that Marinette can be very stubborn and impulsive, but never concerning something as serious as this. And fighting with her _crush_ of all people...

And obviously they were not able to sort it out on their own. But Alya did not want to intrigue on something too personal, so she had to somehow force the two to talk on their own.

Mulling over how to trap the two, she felt the literal lightbulb popping up when she passed a janitors closet. It was so easy.

And Nino and her can easily cover the two.

So in one swift motion, she grabbed with one hand the arm of her best friend, who walked at her side, and with the other hand the handle of the closet. One turn and the squeaking Bluenette tumbled into the small room.

Alya quickly closed the door and turned the lock. One is trapped, one more to go.

Ignoring the raging shouts from her best friend, she went down the hall to get either her second victim or her not-yet-boyfriend.

"Nino!" she shouted then, spotting a dark skinned boy with his ever present headphones around his neck.

"Wassup?" he asked and rose his fist in a greeting fistbump. Alya quickly repeated the action and connected their knuckles.

"We have to cover for Marinette and Adrien during the first few lessons."

"Let me guess," He sighed exasperated, eyeing the blonde model who climbed the stairs just in this moment, "You decided to meddle and you're trapping them in a wardrobe of some sort."

"How do you..." she asked astounded. It amazed her how Nino always managed to know exactly what she was up to or what she schemed. It even freaked her out some times. Maybe she got too predictable?

"Don't worry, I'm in," he grinned and tapped his cap, turning around and heading for their classroom.

"Great!" she giggled. That was perfect. You can count on Nino for those things and he always managed to talk them out of trouble. Despite his below average grades, he had a surprisingly sharp mind. You can always assume a plan to work out when Nino was in.

But she had no time to gush over her not-yet-boyfriend – she had a job to do.

Skipping behind the Blonde, she forcefully tugged at his arm and dragged him into the corridor. She had expected more resistance, but he seemed to be too out of it, merely letting a surprised yell slip. In no time, he joined her best friend in the closet and without reacting to their yells, she shouted: "Sort this out!" after turning the lock again.

Happily she walked to her class, already planning on how to get Marinette off the teachers hook.

* * *

 **Yaaay, Chapter three :D**

 **Maybe not so happy, because I let our sweet Adrien through this hell. But he needs to know that his constant masks does not work anymore. Sorry, I need to break him :(**

 **So, you can guess what next chapter is dealing with, right? ;)**

 **Stay tuned :)**


	4. Stuck In a Closet

Chapter 4: Stuck In a Closet

"What the..?!" he asked and turned around, rattling against the firmly closed door.

"Sort this out!" came Alyas muffled voice from the other side of the wood and he tried the handle again, but it did not budge.

"Alya, are you serious?!" Marinettes high-pitched voice startled him, coming right from his side. Great. His friends locked them into a closet and they would most likely not free them in the near future. Slumping against the wood he groaned when he heard footsteps leaving and everything turned silent.

"Seems we're stuck in a closet," he groaned and turned to where he suspected Marinette would be.

"Great," she groaned too, and he felt her slump against the door by his side.

But suddenly a bright light flashed on the ceiling and they were bathed in brightness. Firmly closing and shielding his eyes, he was momentarily blinded and stumbled backwards.

"I... I think I found the switch," Marinette stammered and shuffled by his side.

His first intention was to laugh, but he got reminded to his current situation. So he only flashed her one of his false-smiles and with a calm voice he turned to her, blinking his eyes to get them used to the light. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

"What's wrong?" she asked, stopping in her attempts to fumble for the doorknob.

"What is wrong?" he asked confused.

"I asked _you_ what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," he shook his head, "Despite the fact that we're stuck."

Marinette only frowned and regarded him with a concerned expression. "Fine, you're not obliged to tell me." Was she able to see behind his façade?

But nonetheless, Adrien took the following silence as a chance to observe their prison. It was a small room, maybe two or three square metres big. The wall farthest from the door was occupied by a large shelf, filled to the brim with cleaning supplies. A few brooms leaned against a corner, but other than that, the room was empty. A stinging smell lingered in the air, a certain evidence for their location. A janitors closet.

Sighing, Marinette slumped head-first against the door, banging her head against the wood. "Just my luck," she groaned, continuing her banging.

"Your luck?" he scoffed. He had the urge to laugh, after everything that happened, she thought _she_ had bad luck? "You're the embodiment of _good_ luck, Ladybug, me on the other side..." He did not finish, but judging by her look, she did not get his point. And he did not want to begin another argument, so he just held his mouth shut and slid down the wall, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You can tell her," came Plaggs annoyed voice from his pocket and the little kwami flew in front of his face, "She has to feel as bad as you do."

"No, Plagg!" Tikki shouted from Marinettes purse, "Don't intervene! They have to do it on their own!"

"It gets worse every passing day!" the cat growled and finally Tikki emerged too, shouting at her partner, but Adrien did not care. He only buried his face into his crossed arms atop his knees.

"Adrien?" he heard her voice and his heart soared once more. He wanted to tell her, tell her that his father had intrigued his room, had destroyed the last remaining safety he had had. Tell her that after their breakup, he was left completely alone.

But he did not say anything. A good friend and partner does not load his problems on others. He is supposed to be happy, is supposed to be carefree. So he put on a smile and looked up into her concerned eyes. She crouched in front of him, hugging her knees as if to prevent herself from reaching out.

"Don't worry, nothing happened."

"Bullshit," Marinette and Plagg exclaimed at the same time with a frown and they were startled by their echo. After glancing at his kwami, Marinette turned back to face him. "I mean," she cleared her throat, "you can tell me, you know?"

He shook his head, but Plagg flew in front of his face, facing Marinette, taking matters at hand. "His _father_ searched his whole room for the book, destroying his things. The Kid slept the whole night on the floor, because of that!"

Adrien buried his face back into his arms, did not want the pity erupting from Marinette.

"What?" he heard Marinette mumble an disbelieve. "He... searched your room?" He did not answer, but Plagg took it over again.

"Yes, he destroyed _everything_ , but ordered his minions to replace it and not to tell him. It's freaky and you're not helping at all!"

Anger flooded Adrien again, why did Plagg needed to meddle? It was not his place to load concern on someone else, especially if it was not _his_ problem. So he frowned and snatched the black cat out of the air, squeezing him tight and stuffed him back into his pocket.

"Adrien..." he could her her concern. Why did she care anyway? They parted after their last argument. She was not supposed to care.

"Don't worry," he tried once more, but did not look upagain, his anger might betray him. "I'm fine, really."

"Adrien, I can see, that you are _not_ fine."

"Why do you care?" he voiced his thoughts. It made no sense.

"Why do I care?" she repeated his question. "Adrien, are you serious? Only because we seem to argue every time after our... reveal, I do still care because you are my partner, my friend. I -"

"Don't," he interrupted her. "Just... don't. I don't need your pity."

"That has nothing to do with pity, Adrien, I..." she tried again, but he got only infuriated more at her words. Did she not get that he wanted to be alone? Until he got his face back, until the anger subsided. So why did she not rest?

Angry, his head shot up, he felt the frown tugging at his brows and lips, he felt the urge to shout again, felt the need to slam something. But he digged into his last reserves of self-control to hiss at her. "Back off."

"No."

This stubborness...!

"Please, Marinette, just leave it be. I'm dealing with those things my whole life," he begged, tears stinging in his eyes. He feared to loose control over himself if she pestered him any further.

"Adrien, you don't have to take this all on your own! We might fight since Friday evening, but that does not mean I do not care. It's not healthy to suppress your feelings, TALK TO ME!"

"You want that I talk to you?" he began, straightening his back. He had not the strength to fight anymore. "You want me to tell you how I feel?!" She nodded but it would not have been necessary, his mouth just spilled everything, his anger, his sadness without a care, without a real attempt to suppress.

"You want me to tell you how _everything_ I do is _not enough_?" he suddenly stood up, startling the girl in front of him, so she slumped back on her rear. But he did not care.

"You want me to tell you that no matter how hard I try, my father is not able to pay attention to me? And even when he does, it is only for his own benefit? And then are you coming," He gestured to her, "A girl I highly respect, a girl I loved from the beginning because of her strength, and confidence, a girl with so much power, villains cower in front of her. And it turns out to be _you_ , clumsy and stuttery Marinette-"

" _Excuse_ me?! Do you think I do that on _purpose_?!" she shouted back. But he was in a rage and he did not want to stop now. It felt good to let it finally loose.

"I don't know who you are! Are you confident or shy? Are you clumsy or graceful?"

she stood up too, facing him and he felt only a slight bit intimidated. Despite her smaller height, she radiated pure fury by now. "Have you ever thought that I'm stuck in the same position?! Chat Noir is always flirty, overly confident, jokes in the worst situations! And Adrien is... not! He is shy, kind and reserved. Who is the real Adrien?!"

He blinked at her outburst, momentarily thrown back. But the anger came back at full force. Hell, he himself had no answer to this question.

"I am the one you expect me to be!" he shouted.

And finally, he realized why he was angry the whole time. Sure, he still felt somehow betrayed, but that would be easy to handle. To get to _know_ her needed time.

But what really enraged him was the fact that he did not know who he should be in front of her. Cocky Chat or calm Adrien? Sure, the answer was Adrien, but he did like Chat more. Who did she prefer?

"You- what?" Marinette asked astounded. "You can be whoever you want to be!"

"No I can't!" Why did she not understand? "When I'm like this," he gestured to his face, "I know I have to be calm. I have to behave because my father and everyone else is expecting me to. But when I'm like this," he showed her his ring, growing louder with every sentence "I can be the complete opposite. I can be loud, I can flirt, I can make jokes. Easy, because Ladybug and Paris expect me to behave like this. But _now_ everything is different. Everything is just... messed up, because _Marinette_ is _Ladybug_. So how should I behave?! Chat is not enough, Adrien is. Not. ENOUGH. Because _everyone_ is leaving me.

Even _you,_ the only one who seemed to like the one I do like too, are so disgusted by me that you are leaving me too, shouting at me, snapping at me! So why is the one I may really be, Chat, not enough? I _don't want_ to behave like Adrien in front of Ladybug!"

He turned to the shelf and he did not think, he just wanted to _destroy_ something, so instead of _her_ he emptied one of the shelves with one swipe of his arm, boxes of tissues and metallic cans made satisfying noises when they clattered to the floor.

Huffing, he leaned heavily against the now emptied wood. Tears stinged in his eyes and he was just so incredibly tired.

"Adrien..." her voice was soft and he felt a light pressure at the spot between his shoulder blades. He realised she leaned with her forehead against his back, she was warm and soothing. His mind focused on its own on her presence, calmed the storm inside his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice wavering, "I'm so sorry, _Minou_. I was wrong, I was so wrong and I'm so sorry." Her voice had turned into a whisper and he felt something wet at his shoulder.

"You don't have... I mean, it's not you fault-" he tried, getting falling back into his old manners, but she punched him into his side, directly into the aching kidney, the Guardian had tortured on Sunday.

He hissed in pain and crumbled into his side, tears finally spilling over, only half because of the pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Marinette exclaimed, stepping away, her hands up in surrender. "Does it still hurt? Oh my god, I just wanted to interrupt you and not cause you pain, I mean-" she stopped and crouched next to the spot where he had let himself fall between the tissues.

"It's okay, it's just a bruise-" he tried but she interrupted him again by punching his shoulder. This time more lightly than he was used to, as if she was careful not to cause any more pain.

"Don't you dare to say that you're okay! You can tell me if you are hurt, angry, sad. Adrien, I _want_ to know." She put her hand onto his cheek, caressing his cheekbone and fixed their gazes in a stern but gentle lock.

Her eyes were puffy and red, but her irises were as blue as ever. He saw his own shadow reflected in them and it mesmerized him.

"I'm sorry, Minou, you told nothing but the truth and I was so preoccupied by my own doubts and... I didn't realize your pain." Tears flooded her eyes again and her cute nose scrunched up in sadness.

"Don't cry," he tried and wiped with his thumb the first one away. She should not be sad because of him.

But she batted his hand away. "I want to cry, chaton, everyone is allowed to cry because of beloved ones. Especially if it was your own fault that those were in pain. Minou," she circled his face with both of her palms and planted a small kiss between his brows.

When was the last time someone kissed his forehead?

"Chaton, I'm so incredible sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me," he silenced his protests with her right palm, "but can you _please_ try to be just yourself? I want neither Adrien, nor Chat Noir if you are not happy with them. I'm not your father, Minou, you don't have to act. You don't have to be scared of a rejection.

I may not know _you_ very well, but please, give me a chance to get to know the boy this heart belongs to." The palm resting against his mouth wandered down onto his chest, lying flat against the spot his heart beat under.

This motion was so comforting, he forgot everything he was concerned about a moment ago. His anger vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving healing scars.

And this was the moment he knew. He knew who the real 'Marinette' was. She was the strong and confident girl he knew as Ladybug, but she was also madly clumsy, sometimes punching in sensible spots.

And when he looked into her eyes like this he knew again why he loved her. Her beauty, her kindness, her strength.

Maybe, just maybe, he could try to be himself? He did not know how yet, but he could try, right? For the love of his life at least.

"I want to get to know _mew_ too, MyLady," he tried.

Her reaction was something in between a groan and a laugh. She broke their gazes and laid her head into her neck. "I did that to myself, didn't I?"

He laughed and shuffled to sit more comfortably between the fallen boxes. Marinette slumped next to him, leaning against the wall.

Silence stretched between the two again, but he felt the urge to say something. "I meant it, you know?"

"What?"

"Yesterday. I should have not said something like this. You are stubborn, yes, but not arrogant. Never," he told her and eyed her from the side.

But she only shook her head, hugging her knees. "You had every right to say so. And it was even the truth. I, on the other hand, just snapped. You're no brat. And you're not dumb. So let's just say, we're even, okay? I lost somehow track on everything," she frowned.

"Okay," he smiled and leaned back, playing with a tissue. He ripped at it's edges until he felt a head slump onto his shoulder.

"Please, let's never fight again," she whispered and buried her face into the cotton of his shirt, "I'm tired of fighting. Especially you."

"Agreed," he mumbled and leaned his head onto her soft raven hair.

"So that that's settled," Plaggs annoying voice came out of his shirt and he frowned, knowing what is about to come, "Do you have any more Camembert?"

He sighed and gestured to his bag, somewhere abandoned by the door. "Somewhere in there, Plagg."

The black kwami happily zipped into Adriens bag and Tikki followed him.

"Can you tell me again what your father did with your room?" Marinette asked him hesitantly and Adrien sighed. "I mean, that is serious, is it because of the book?" She moved to look up into his eyes with concern, forcing him to move too. He just wanted to sleep and her head had been comfy...

"Hm," he nodded and yawned. He was so tired. But now was not the time to sleep. "When I went home yesterday, one of the maids told me that he searched for something, destroying my bed, computer... I don't now. They were told to clean everything and not to tell me. It's... weird. My... room..."

"It's okay," she said and placed her palm against his knee. Adrien quickly picked it up and placed a kiss against her knuckles.

"I don't want to go back, Mari," he murmured against the soft skin, not daring to look up again.

She quickly turned her hand in his grip, so her palm was flat against his cheek again.

"I'm sorry, chaton. I would offer that you sleep in my room, but they will realize you missing, won't they?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against her shoulder.

"But... I – I can come with you. After school, I mean, I'm free and... I'm sure my parents won't say anything, if... if you don't want to be alone, that is," she stuttered and a smile stretched on his lips. Her stutter was really endearing and she offered him some support and company during his misery. He really loved her.

"I think that would be _purr_ fect, MyLady, thank you" he whispered and watched her turn from beetred and embarrassed to blanc and unimpressed.

But then she sighed and smiled. "You're welcome. But say, what do you have against the poor tissue?"

Confused, he looked into his lap where the previous picked up tissue lay completely ripped and shreddered in pieces.

:

"Okay, let's see if our little lovebirds have talked yet," Alya smiled and hurried in anticipation down the corridor, Nino at her heels. They had covered them for over two hours now and she just wanted to check if they are still alive.

Shushing Nino, despite he did not say anything, she leaned her ear against the door, listening intently, hoping to catch something interesting. But what she did hear was laughter.

"No, you have to put it this way," she heard Marinette giggle.

"I did!"

"No, you did not. If you would have, then it would work."

"It's not my fault that it is so sli _paper_ y!"

Was that a pun? She got curious and turned the lock to open the door. But she had to laugh at the sight that greeted her.

The two sat in the middle of a sea of dozens origami-swans. Some were gracefully beautiful, some were just... nah, you could not even define if they were swans at all. They surrounded the two teenagers, together with fallen items out of the shelves. It was quite messy in there.

"Aww, and I thought by the end you two would make out," she scolded her suddenly blushing friends.

"At least they're not arguing anymore," Nino chimed in from her side. And she had to give him some credit. She should have known that those two would take baby-steps.

"Yes, are we allowed to come out again?" Marinette asked with a smirk, "Or are we just blocking your make-out-place?" No, Alya did not blush at this comment.

"Come on, you two," she clapped in her hands, dismissing their snicker, "You missed enough lessons, time to get back to the living people."

"I don't want to stand up now," Adrien pouted and Alya watched with amazement, how Marinette tried to get the big baby to his feet. They joked and _giggled_. Now it was clear that she missed something _very_ important, because a) Why did Adrien act like this and b) How did Marinette manage to _touch_ and even _hit_ her crush without combusting.

She somehow managed to break her gaze from the scene and looked to Nino, who had the _audacity_ to play with his phone. He earned the smack against his shoulder.

"What?!" he hissed and rubbed the aching spot. Alya gestured to the two in the closet who had managed to rise and pick up their bags, discussing if they should clean their mess. "Adrien _is_ a big baby, that's nothing new," he shrugged.

"Thanks, bro," came Adriens voice and Marinettes snickers from behind, but Alya ignored them, focussing on her not-yet-boyfriend. She sometimes forgot that Nino knew Adrien better than anyone else.

"What did you tell our teachers anyway?" Marinette asked, picking up their papers, lading Adriens outstretched arms.

"Oh, Adrien was easy," Nino snickered and shrugged, "Unexpected early photoshoot,"

"And Mari," Alya finished, "you entered a design-competition and had to turn in your clothes."

"Oh, nice," Marinette smiled and picked the last remaining pieces up. "What a competition?"

"Erm... men formal wear? I have no clue about fashion," she shrugged and stepped from the frame to make place for the laden teenagers.

"Men formal is boring," she complained and went to the next dustbin to drop the papers.

Adrien followed suit and Alya noticed him sneak one of the last swans into his bag. _That_ was really cute and she had to resist the urge to swoon. She'll tell Mari later, after she discovered the secret of their new found friendship/ relationship.

:

After they had returned to their class, they settled onto their respective seats and chatted until the teacher entered. Luckily Adrien and Marinette weren't scolded for their missing lessons and everything continued like it normally would. With the exception that Marinette and Adrien acted differently.

Everyone noticed their new dynamic.

From nothing at all, they turned over night to shouting at each other and made a 180 turn again over night to joking and laughing. It was clear as day that they had a new relationship established and as long as everyone was able to guess they would be snogging by the next morning.

And it drove Chloé up the wall.

"Adrieecherie," Chloé caught him after the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. "Do you want to come home with me? We have a new pastry on the menu and I wanted to try it with you!" She smiled sweetly. The way to Adriens heart leads through his stomach, she learned this very early and he _never_ declined food. Especially sweets.

It enrages his dietician, but Adrien was always hungry. Sure, he should not loose his great figure, but a pastry here and there did not hurt anyone, right?

With the exception that Adrien did decline. "Sorry Chloé, I'm meeting up with Marinette today. Maybe another day?"

With Marinette?!

"Why with Marinette? She's nothing special!" she exclaimed and gripped his arm.

"She's my friend, Chloé," he shrugged and flashed her one of his _real_ smiles and it surprised her. Chloé knew she often seemed pretty shallow, but contrary to the popular opinion, she _did_ care for her friends. And Adrien was one of them. She was able to diverse between his real smile and model-smile just fine.

And it hurt her.

Alone the thought of being in _Marinettes_ presence bought a real one. And Chloé had to fight for every single one that was not forced. With one word: Chloé was jealous.

"I know you don't like her very much, Chloé," Adrien tried, picking her hands from his arm, "But she's my friend too. I like her very much. Please respect that."

There it was. He liked her 'very much'.

"Hehe, sure, I'll let you go for now, but only if you go shopping with me on Saturday, okay?" She blinked at him, hoping that he'll say yes.

He smiled at her, the false one, and nodded. "I have a photoshoot during midday, but we can meet up after, okay?"

"Sure, it's a date," Chloé chimed, winked and turned around to search for Sabrina.

She often called meetings with him a 'date', but she knew, that he never saw her like this.

:

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm coming with you?" Marinette asked the blond boy who joined her at the steps in front of the school and he nodded with an eager smile.

"I texted Nathalie, she's preparing everything. Although I have the feeling that you will have to meet my father first," he explained and glanced down the street, waiting for Gorillas car to show up.

Wait.

What?!

"Wait, Adrien, I have to _meet_ your _father_?!" she exclaimed and went pale.

Remembering the last time someone met his father to approve, she _really_ did not want to experience the same trauma. Nino got akumatized and despite she was pretty certain it was not possible to akumatize her, she definitely feared his rejection.

But he only shrugged. "Yes, he has to approve first, but don't worry, I think you won't have any problems, he knows you after all. Not like the first time he met Nino."

A simultaneous shudder went down their backs. The Bubbler had definitely not been one of their favourite Akumas. It was always hard to fight friends.

But Marinette had other problems, she was torn.

For one, she _always_ wanted to meet Gabriel Agreste. He was her fashion idol and she never missed a new collection from his house. His designs are different, never too formal or too urban, but always classy and never the same. No wonder, that she dreamt of meeting the genius mind behind them.

But then, she got new informations about him. Gabriel Agreste was a cold, distant father who treated his own son like an employer. He even went so far to search his room, _destroy_ his room for an old, musty book.

How can someone so cold create so many clothes with so many life?

"Don't worry," Adrien whispered and guided her to the street where the car just held. "He will like you. I promise." He seemed to have seen her unease and tried to reassure her. How sweet.

Wait, did she wash her hair this morning?! She'll meet Gabriel Agreste with unwashed hair? And crumbled clothes! She did not care this morning because she was still sad because of Adrien... And she certainly had bags under her eyes! She was a mess, she can't meet him like this!

"Wait, Adrien, I have to-!" she tried, but he just pushed her into the car and climbed in after her.

"Don't worry Mari, really!" he exclaimed again and buckled her seatbelt as if she was a child. Smiling at her, he said it again, "You're wonderful and beautiful. Even if he won't approve, I'm not going to leave you. I'll wait right in front of his office and if anything happens, I'll be there in an instant, okay? You're _purr_ fectly fine."

Ignoring the pun, she slumped back in her seat. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

He laughed and shook his head, fastening his own belt. "Father wants to meet everyone I'm meeting. This time with Nino was just a bad day. He tried last month again and he passed after a brief coaching from me."

"You coached him?" Marinette exclaimed, "I want a coaching too!"

But he only laughed again and told her that she already was ' _purr_ fect'. She smacked him for the pun, but was otherwise occupied with her own misery.

She'll meet _Gabriel Agreste_ after all, with little to no mental preparation. She wished Alya was here to do one of her famous pep talks.

Sooner than she anticipated they held in front of the enormous Agreste-mansion. She did not know how, but somehow, she managed to follow Adriens and Nathalies lead to Monsieur Agrestes bureau.

The door leading to her doom was nothing special, plain oak, no decorations. The only thing it separated it from other rooms were the comfortable couches in front. Adrien settled in one of them and grinned expectantly at her.

She knew, she was supposed to hate the man after his actions with his son, but she was damn intimidated. Gabriel Agreste held the might to banish her from the mansion and from Adriens life. If she did not manage to impress him, he could not only ruin her chances with Adrien, but also her future in the industry.

Taking one last comforting breath, she tried to channel her imagined her body covered in red and a mask over her cheekbones. Scha can do this.

Finally, she signalled Nathalie that she was ready and the woman knocked.

"Enter."

Nathalie stepped in first and Marinette followed. "Monsieur Agreste, Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Then, after a dismissal nod, Nathalie left the room and Marinette stood on her own, in front of a gigantic desk. Gabriel sat behind, arms folded over a closed laptop, staring intently at her.

For a few seconds she did not know what to do until she remembered her manners. "N... Nice to meet you, Monsieur," she smiled and stepped forward, offering her hand for a shake.

He took it, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hello, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, please, sit down." He gestured towards one of the chairs next to her. Marinette gladly sat down and folded her hands into her lap.

"I read your file, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, and I have to say I am impressed," he began and despite the initial shook that he had a _file_ labelled 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng,' she swooned over the fact that he was impressed by her so soon.

Until he continued. "But I have to wonder what your intentions are. I assume you aspire to be a fashion designer and Adrien is the only son of my very own business and-"

"No!" she shook her head, dread filling her. Did he think that she was friends with Adrien because of his wealth and connections? Sure, that sounded like something Chloé would do, but never her. She did not like him because of _that._

Not caring that she just _interrupted_ Gabriel Agreste, she tried to explain. "I care for Adrien, because he is kind and caring. He is sweet, even to people who are... unpleasant. I must admit that I don't know him very well, but that is the reason why I want to get to know him better. Adrien seems to be so lonely sometimes and I want to see him smile more often..." but then she realized how that sounded, so she hastily added, "I mean, it's not like that, erm, I mean, I _do_ care, but not more than others, I mean, I _do_ like him, but-"

Marinette stopped herself when Gabriel raised his hand. "I get what you mean, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," he told her and seemed to be lost in thoughts for a few seconds until he continued, "And I expected nothing else from my sons judgement. I am pleased that at least your intentions are genuine."

"Thank you," she breathed a sigh of relieve and noticed how her heated face cooled down again.

"But I am curious, Mademoiselle," he continued and placed his chin onto his folded hands in front of his face.

"Curious?"

"Yes," he stated and opened with one hand a folder next to his laptop. "Last harvest I organized a design-competition at your school and you won with an...interesting encounter. Are your designs always in this quality?" Did he... did he just ask for her designs?

"I hope so..." Marinette managed tell him.

"So, do you have any sketches or samples to show?" He _did_ ask!

That was her chance to really impress her idol, her chance to get a foot in the industry! If she had known that this morning, she would have packed some of her clothes! But for now, her sketchbook must be enough.

"Yes! One moment please!" she exclaimed and shuffled in her bag for her pink little companion.

The next hour was spent with Marinette explaining her designs to _the_ Gabriel Agreste. First, he listened intently, then and now, he suggested refinements and improvements and somewhen, they went to personal stuff and back. What inspired them, Which colours and stitching they preferred. Marinette found this conversation utterly pleasant, she even forgot any reason to hate the man in front of her.

But unfortunately everything had to end and finally, they shook hands.

"I want you to know that you're always welcome, Mademoiselle Marinette. I really enjoyed our conversation, but now I fear I have some work to do," he accompanied her to his door and opened it for her to step through.

"Oh don't worry, Monsieur Agreste, Adrien is surely still waiting," she smiled and waived at the blonde boy who looked like he just woke out of a nap.

"Gabriel."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Gabriel, Marinette," he offered, still in the door frame and she might have swallowed her tongue, because it did not work first.

"Th... thank you, Mons... erm, Gabriel," she smiled and nodded.

"I expect you two at dinner, and now excuse me," Gabriel nodded and closed the door.

Adrien and Marinette stood in the hall, silence between them, but Marinette did not care. She wanted to squeal in delight, jumping up and down.

But that would have been more than weird, still in front of the mans bureau, so she setted on an incredibly, cheek-aching smile and turned towards Adrien.

Said boy looked as if he had seen a ghost. Totally lost, he blinked from the door to Marinette and back. "I knew that you are good, but I never expected _this_. This is... beyond anything I ever dreamt of."

Marinette, having too much energy to care in this moment, skipped over to her partner and jumped on him. He circled her waist with his arms, steadying her against his chest. "Woah-!"

"Adrien!" she whisper-yelled, "he likes me. He _likes_ me!" Then she had to laugh because of the absurdity of the whole situation and he easily fell in, spinning her around.

Remembering that they were still in front of Gabriels bureau, he picked her easily up and walked with her down the hall towards his room.

"Right!" she seemed to remember too, squirming a little in his hold, but he did not let her go, so she rested her elbow on his shoulder and her chin atop. "We still have to take care of your room. I think a complete makeover or something like this will help a little. Or moving into a guest-room? You surely must have some in this gigantic house. Your room is too big anyway." She babbled a bit more until they reached his room and in front of his door, he let her down, only to open it.

"Entré, MyLady," he gestured to her and she, still smiling entered. But as soon as he passed the frame, she saw his mood darken, a frown taking over his face. Her high from her encounter with Gabriel vanished when the full extents of what the man had done sunk in.

Gabriel Agreste had humiliated Adrien, taken away the safety his room provided him, taken away the comfort his room gave him in this cold house and life. And if the maid had not talked to him, he would be still clueless, the action was invisible as if it had never been there.

She would be crushed beyond anything if her parents did that to her. Another proof that Adrien needed her now more than ever.

"Hey," she addressed him and stepped to him. "We'll fix this. I promise."

* * *

 **Yaaay, finally :D**

 **I hope their talk was somehow what you expected, I changed the scene so many times, because I was not really satisfied. And even now I have the feeling that it was quite... hasty? I don't know, tell me your thoughts.**

 **Anyways, my new semester started and my new job (please visit the documenta 14, it really is worth its money :D) starts too, so I might not be able to upload quite frequently like I'm used to. But I'll try to at least once every second week. But I hope my schedule's not _that_ tight, so it may stay with once a week. **

**Stay tuned :)**


	5. Wrong Room

Chapter 5: Wrong Room

Adrien needed a distraction.

Marinette talked to him for over two hours now, suggesting the most ridiculous things. They even went so far to transform, going to Marinettes house and grabbing some of her many pillows to redecorate his room. It might have looked hilarious, Ladybug and Chat Noir, jumping over Paris roofs, laden with many pillows and blankets.

Sure, the room is now more pink, Marinettes blankets draped over couch and bed giving everything a girly atmosphere.

They had moved his bed, couch and working area into different corners. But it did not really help. His room was just too big to make a real change.

Sighing, he fell onto one of Marinettes bigger pillows and closed his eyes. The short nap from earlier had helped, but he was still incredibly tired. Adrien felt Marinette slumping next to him with a huff. "It does not help," she sighed.

" _Mew_ be," he shrugged and and eyed her with a small smile, "We can first do our homework? We still have a lot to do for school."

She glanced back at him with a blanc expression, but shrugged. "Despite the pun, I think you are right. It might bring us some new ideas."

"Some _mew_ ideas?" he repeated and earned a smack onto his shoulder.

"What is this with the 'mew'? You had better ideas before, Chaton," she laughed and stood up again to gather their bags. "Where are Tikki and Plagg? I haven't seen them for the last hour or so."

"Don't know," he shrugged, "Plagg always vanishes somewhere. Maybe in my paper-bin. Or the bathroom. Atop my bookshelves? Somewhere along the lines."

Marinette laughed and sat back next to him. "Okay, fine. Where do you want to begin? We still have an hour until dinner left."

They began their work earnestly, but soon found a better distraction. Who can throw his pencils higher in the air? Do not ask why, they were both bored and tired beyond any logical thinking, so they first threw them at themselves, but that provided to be too dangerous after one pencil nearly pierced Adriens ear. And the height of his room provided a great challenge, so after a while his ceiling got several new decorations.

And it was still funny to dodge the ones who fell back.

Adrien enjoyed the new relationship he established with Marinette this evening, he had expected that they may fight some more and sometimes he really had to bit back a sneaky comment and he saw Marinette tried too, so he just went with it.

And it was astounding how good they just... clicked. Talking was easy. Sure she often fell back into her stammering and he tried to flirt with her. Okay, that might be the reason for her to fall back into stammering, but she _had_ told him to be himself and if that included flirting with his Lady, he did not mind. It was even somehow cute and he was so used to Marinette stammering during the last year, he really did not mind. They worked and it was fine. Really fine.

Unfortunately, soon someone knocked at his door, telling them dinner was ready and they scrambled back up to their feet to get something into their growling stomachs. He did not want to admit it, but he was near starvation. He had not eaten yesterday because he was not in the mood for it and during lunch he had other things on his mind. So now, he was eager to get something between his teeth.

Arriving at their dining hall, he took a chair for Marinette to sit on and sat down himself in front of one of the three prepared plates. There was still no food on them, but the smells drifted through the mansion and his mouth watered.

"I'm so hungry," Marinette murmured in agony and he laughed at her antics.

"Don't worry, they'll deck any moment," he smiled and folded his napkin into his lap, like he was used to. Marinette saw his action and repeated it with a frown.

"I'm not used to such formalities," she admitted and looked visibly at unease. He wanted to tell her that she did just fine, but then his father entered the room and greeted the two of them, Marinette more heartily than him. And he was mostly amazed. Maybe a bit jealous, but mostly amazed.

He had not seen his father so informal for years.

But he did not care any further, the food arrived the moment Gabriel had sat down, so he first devoured his meal, salmon and some vegetables. Not nearly satisfied, he picked up the last remnant of broccoli and went back to listen to the conversation his father held with his partner.

"... then I fastened it and the needle broke the second I started the machine," Marinette laughed and to his astonishment, his father fell _in_.

"Those things are really nasty, I still have no clue why it has to be so difficult," his father smiled and resumed in eating his vegetables. Marinette too poked her fork in her last piece of fish and began another story of how she broke her sewing machine. His father fell in again and he could not help to feel really jealous this time.

Marinette did not even try and Gabriel liked her. He joked with her, laughed with her and unfortunatly he was certain that he would never search _her_ room or destroy her belongings.

As far as he guessed Gabriel would even try to set him up with her. Sure, he would not decline if that was the case, but he did not like how attached he was with her. Or she with him. It was as if they knew each other for years and he was left, brooding over their friendship.

Okay, maybe was extremely jealous.

And he was still hungry. Maybe he should steal some of Plaggs cheese? Or Marinette could sneak back to her home and provide him with some snacks?

"I have the feeling Adrien is bored, Marinette," Gabriel stated half an hour after they finished dinner and only now Marinette seemed to realize how she forgot Adrien.

She smiled guiltily at him in a silent apology, but after a second of frowning, she winked at him.

"I think that is my cue then, Gabriel. My parents surely worry by now," she turned back to his father and finished her water.

"Naturally," Gabriel nodded and Adrien noticed Marinettes flinch. At least she realized how mad this sounded. "I hope you enjoyed your stay. Even if I distracted you from Adrien, dear."

"Don't worry, I really had fun today," she smiled and stood up. Adrien followed quickly, as did his father.

They bid good-bye to Gabriel and then hurried up to get Marinettes things. Dread filled him, did she really leave now? Leave him alone in this room?

After he closed the door behind his back, he leaned heavily against the wood. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes, but you will too, silly," she smiled and skipped to her bag, frowning at her strewn pencils.

Wait, say that again.

"What?" he hopefully regarded her during her trek through the room, collecting several pens under his couch.

"Do you think I'll let you sleep in here? When I step out through the door, you'll hurry up here again, transform and wait for me on my balcony," she stated with a firm nod and scrambled back to her feet, hands fulll of pencils, making it hard for her to move properly.

So with a fluttery heart, he hurried to get to her side, taking some from her hands. "Are you sure?"

Please say yes.

"Yes, chaton, I am. And now, do you have any idea how we get those back?" he followed her gaze with a big smile and burst into laughter when he saw what she meant. There were still many stuck in his ceiling, totally out of their reach. "My favourite is up there too," she whined.

"We can think of something and you can come back tomorrow to retrieve them?" he suggested with a smile and realized just then how close they stood. With a blush he stepped back and hopped giddily over to his bag to get his pencil case.

He would sleep with his Lady tonight! Okay, that sounded wrong, but he did not care. He won't be alone and that was what counted. And he was certain that her couch would me more comfortable than his bed ever was.

Dumping the pencils into his case, he did not care whose were his and whose were hers. He wanted to get out of here and get a good nights rest. And Marinette surely felt the same, she had nearly dozed off during their try do get some work done. Luckily they had gotten finished everything that was due to tomorrow, so they had not to worry to get scolded.

"You're quite giddy, kitty," she laughed and grabbed her own bag to dumb their pens in there without caring to put them into their case.

He only laughed, "Yeah, I'm quite _kitty_."

To his astonishment she laughed alongside him. "Okay, that was my own fault."

"Hurry up you two!" Someone chimed from behind in a joyful voice. "You're going to meet each other in less than thirty minutes, so there is no reason to prolong!" Tikki laughed and nuzzled her chosens cheek.

They laughed some more and he, still giddy, accompanied her to the door, where the Gorilla waited and Nathalie announced that he will drive her home, order from Monsieur Agreste. Marinette first attempted to decline, but after Nathalie gave her a stern look that told her no matter what she told them, they will drive her nonetheless, because it was their job to do so, she shut up.

"See you tomorrow, chaton," she winked and stepped out of the door, the Gorilla following.

Adrien intended to hurry first into the kitchen to fetch some Camembert for Plagg to snack on while at Marinettes and then transform in his room to get back to his Lady, but Nathalie stopped him, yet on the stairs.

"Your father wishes to speak with you the second Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng left the house," she told him and he thought to spot a spur of a smile on her lips. So he nodded and changed his plan. Father, kitchen, transform, Marinette, sleep. Sounded great as far as he was able to dodge the lecture from his father gracefully.

It was most likely about Marinette anyway, so he did not fear another encounter like the last time he was ordered there. He shivered at the memory.

So he jogged to his bureau, took a calming breath and knocked.

"Enter, Adrien," his father called from inside and he turned the knob to step into the dimly lit room. The sunlight had long vanished behind Paris' skyline and his fathers desk lamp was the only source of light, casting a soft glow over the shining surfaces, creating shadows in the corners. His father stood at one of his windows, his back facing him. Gabriel looked as if he was in deep thoughts.

"Nathalie told me you wanted to speak with me?" he began, catching his father attention and Gabriel straightened his back, clasping his hands at his lower back. Adrien was curious what had put his father into this state.

"Yes," he nodded, "How would you describe your relationship with Marinette?"

"She's my friend," he answered easily, "Is since my first day at school. I enjoy her company." That was all true. His father did not need to know of his crush that transferred from Ladybug to the Bluenette who sat behind him in class. It was a recent development anyway and even he was not so certain himself so why tell him?

His father turned around and Adrien dared to believe, it was an amused and curious _smile_ playing on his lips. "Only friends? Nothing more? No further intentions?"

Okay, that was creepy. And it was worse, because he flushed red at this comment, pictures flooded his mind, but he shoved them back. Nope, neither time nor place to dream about that.

But he managed to stammer a somehow adequate response. "I- I don't, I mean, What do you mean?"

"Come on, Adrien," his father pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly annoyed, but the genuine smile betrayed this gesture. "You're sixteen years old and there is a cute and smart girl who genuinely likes you. I'm not dumb. I was sixteen once too, you know?" The dead-panning look he gave him would have been hilarious if Adrien were not so preoccupied with regaining his posture.

And it did definitely not help that he was torn in his affections to his father.

First, he was still affected because he broke his trust. It was impossible to forget what he had done, destroyed his belongings, acting as if nothing had happened. Even after their... talk from Saturday, the talk who shook his entire core and made him even fear his own father.

And now... he somehow acted like a normal parent, questioning his son about a girl said son liked. He even went so far to embarrass him. It was the most parent-like thing Gabriel ever did and he could not help but bring his hopes up. What were the chances that Gabriel warms up again, after years of hesitant coldness? And everything because of Marinette!

But this did not change the fact that he was at a loss for words, he did not know what to do in such a situation.

"But no matter how _much_ you like her," Gabriel continued and eyed him with a stern gaze, telling him that he knew everything concerning his feelings towards the french Chinese, "I approve. I would be proud if she would be able to take over the business one day. She definitely has talent and a passion for the world of fashion."

"I have the feeling you want me to marry her," Adrien could not help but joke. But seeing his fathers expression, his smile fell.

"Nice that you got the hint, Adrien." Oh his father was so smug. But it heated his face immediately and he felt the urge to hide.

"I- I don't. I mean-," he stuttered, still red in his face, but his father interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Adrien, I made a joke. But please have in mind that no matter how far your relationship will carry you, I approve."

This statement did not really set his mind at ease, but it helped him to move his limbs again.

So after his father dismissed him, he walked to the kitchens in some kind of trance, the conversation repeating in his mind, contrasting his memory from the last time they talked face to face.

Hell, the whole evening was so out of character for him... What had happened?! Was it really Marinette that made his father smile? Sure, she possessed many characteristics his mother had had, not even counting her smile, but... was that and some shared interests enough to crack his fathers shell? He did not know.

Shaking his head, he concentrated in getting back to his Lady.

So as sneaky as a cat can be, he snatched some Camembert out of the kitchens supply-room, grabbed a wheel of the stinky cheese and sneaked back out, skipping to his room.

"I smell my Love?" the cat greeted him at the threshold.

Adrien quickly hid the wheel behind his back. "You get it at Marinettes. The whole wheel."

"The whole wheel? Deal! Say the words!" the kwami chimed and got ready.

"Plagg? Transform me!" he called and Adrien vanished, leaving Chat Noir in his place.

Giddily, he turned the lock on his door so no maid or Nathalie were able to enter and find him missing, then he skipped to his wardrobe, packing some clothes for the night into a duffel and hurried to his window, cheese still in his hands.

But then his gaze fell onto the pink, big pillow, he had rested on before. Making up his mind, he hastily picked it up too and started his journey towards the balcony across from his school.

There, he lounged himself onto her chair and released his transformation, giving Plagg his cheese. He just wanted to make himself comfortable, but then the hatch towards Marinettes room opened and the girl emerged.

Adrien wanted to greet her with a good pun, but she shushed him by laying her index against her lips and gestured to her phone at her ear. As soon as she spotted the pillow next to his duffel her face turned into an amused smile.

"Yes, Alya, it was incredible," she giggled and motioned him to follow her inside.

He felt Plagg settle upon his head, grabbed duffel and pillow and followed her. Her soft voice came from her desk area below and he quickly took in her pink room once more. He had been here only twice, during practise for the gaming-competition and then just this afternoon.

Careful to not get her sheets on her bed too dirty he jumped down the steps and took a hesitant seat on her chaise. Pillow and duffel put aside, he watched her in her swivel chair, turning around and answering here and there to Alyas rambling.

"Erm, Alya, listen, my dad just called," she lied with a cringe, "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?... Okay, bye, good night."

Marinette sighed and put her phone aside. "You can guess how many messages she left during the afternoon," she smiled and rolled her chair to his side.

"Over or under one hundred?" he joked and she laughed.

"It was a total of eighty three," she giggled. "I told her that I went with you and she panicked when she heard nothing after two hours. Poor girl was worried I got akumatized."

He picked her hand from the chair and kissed her knuckles. "I could never fight you, MyLady," he purred.

"G-good that you don't have to worry about that," she giggled and poked his nose with the hand he had kissed mere seconds ago. "Sooooo," Marinette chimed and turned her chair, gazing at her room, "D- do you want to watch some movie? I'm pretty tired, and I'm not sure. I would get some snacks and," she stopped herself, most likely had she noticed his eyes snapping towards her at the mention of snacks. "Okay, I'll go to hunt our kitchen, you put the chaise in front of my desk and make yourself comfortable, okay?"

She patted his head and left him alone. First he did not know what to do, but he soon noticed that Marinette told him to move the couch, so he hastily stood up and went behind the comfortable furniture to push it in front of her desk, like he got told.

"Don't worry Adrien, your welcomed in here," he heard Tikkis voice after he settled his pillow behind his back. The red kwami poked its head out of the drawers on Marinettes desk, a chocolate-chip cookie between her tiny hands.

"Oh, the kid's just nervous, he never slept at anothers house," Plagg snickered from his head and gulped. Wait, gulped?!

"Plagg, are you smearing your damn cheese into my hair?!" he exclaimed horrified. He did not register that he had given the glutton a whole wheel just before he settled into his precious hair.

"... no, I'm... not."

"Liar," Adrien stated and made an attempt to grab for the black god, but instead of touching the magical being, he touched into something gooey on his scalp. "Plaaaaaaagg...!" he whined and had to suppress tears when his hand wandered down, back into his field of view, fingertips covered in the fair cheese.

That was... horrible. This glutton ruined his hair, do you know how hard it is to get _cheese_ out of your hair?! The only thing worse would have been gum. But he _loved_ his hair, how could Plagg... Knowing that Adrien treasured his hair, it was... How could he...?

"Okay, I got..." Marinette entered her room with a tray in her hands, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed his aw-stricken expression. "Adrien, what's wrong?!"

"Plagg, M... my hair..." he whined and showed her his fingers.

She blinked a few times then burst into a fit of laughter. How dare she..?! His hair!

Marinette carefully sat the tray down on her rug, as careful as she was able to anyway, closed the trapdoor and curled herself onto it, not able to take another step. She laughed and laughed and laughed, and he was not able to understand.

He was at the verge of tears and she made fun of his misery. Great friend he had.

"Marinette, that's not funny..." he tried.

"Oh my... oh my god, I'm so, so..." she began but fell back in when she saw his frozen expression.

Adrien, ignoring her for now put his other hand up his head and frowned when he touched the magnitude of the damage.

"I'm sorry," Plagg murmured and flew back in his field of view, but quite out of his reach. Marinette, still laughing, managed to stand up and went towards him.  
"Oh, you poor kitty," she laughed, but inspected his hair nonetheless. Even when she was quite tactless, he needed her help to get his hair into his nearly original state. "Don't worry, I dealt with far worse things in my hair, we won't have to shave you." And she still laughed.

Then she picked at his shirt, signalling him to follow her towards the sink that stood in one corner of her room. He quickly stood up and followed her.

Still smiling, she took out a worn out brush, a rag and a fluffy towel. Putting those next to the sink, she swivelled her desk-chair in front of the sink.

"Sit down and wait a second," she smiled and hurried back down, most likely to retrieve some shampoo and conditioner. He hoped at least.

Frowning, he sat down, eyeing his fingers and popped the smelly stuff into his mouth. Call it comfort eating.

Soon, Marinette returned, two bottles in her hand. "Now don't worry, kitty, I'll fix your precious hair." She put the bottles down next to the towel and grabbed the brush and rag. "Now sit tight, I'm working."

Marinette stepped behind him and pulled his shoulders towards her, tilting his head into an angle that would be comfortable for her. Then she held the comb under the stream out of her sink and worked her magic.

The brush combed carefully through his locks, pausing first after every brush to get the cheese out of the comb with the rug, then the frequency to clean the brush decreased. She now and then held the brush back under the water and Adrien felt the wetness. But his mind fell quickly at ease during her treatment, he closed his eyes, relaxing under her touch.

"Okay, the worst is gone, can you move you beautiful head towards the sink, minou?"

"My 'beautiful head'?" he teased and moved like she told him to. His neck stung after her flat palm met his skin, but he smirked nonetheless.

She first put the fluffy towel around his shoulders and a smell like lavender filled his nostrils. Then her fingers massaged his scalp, when she first rinsed his hair with the water and then rubbed the shampoo in, cleaning the last remnants of the cheese out of his blond strands. It was toxic and he felt his chest vibrate in a silent cat-like purr.

"Do you like it when you get petted?" she laughed and he nodded eagerly, dumping her shirt in soapy bubbles. "You have no clue, MyLady!"

She giggled and pushed his head back again. "Stop it! You're not only soaping me, but you too!"

He laughed alongside her and while she washed out the shampoo and worked with the conditioner, repeating the process, he smelled like strawberries, just like she did. It was wonderful.

After his hair was free of any products that did not belong there after it dried, she heaved the edges from the towel over his shoulders up and threw them over his head, rubbing his hair nearly dry.

"Now, I'll hurry to heat up the drinks again and change. You better change too, silly kitty," she laughed and pushed his head, still wrapped in the towel, forwards in a playful manner. He laughed and was just able to see her dark head vanish in the hole in the floor, until she closed the trapdoor over herself.

He was left in the silence, lightly rubbing with the fluffiest towel he ever had the pleasure to even touch his hair with. His hair that smelled like her, being washed with her shampoo.

In a daze, he stood up and changed out of his normal day clothes into his sleeping clothes. His were not wet, unlike Marinettes had been, but he was sure that he would be too lazy later to care to change, Marinette knew this and had told him to change. How nice.

By the time Marinette came back he wore a plane white shirt and baggy black trousers, slouched back on her chaise, his towel still over his head. It was so fluffy, so why should he abandon it?

But when his gaze fell onto Marinette, he gulped and the towel went forgotten. She wore dark pink shorts that left many things to the imagination, but was as revealing as it can be. They stopped mid thigh and showed her alabaster legs in an alluring way.

But what she wore on top was what caught his breath. A black jumper with luminous green eyes in her chest area. This pullover was definitely Chat Noir themed. Did she do that on purpose?

"Like my new jumper?" she giggled and fell next to him on the chaise.

"Erm... err, yood, I mean, good, yeah," he stammered and averted his gaze, he _needed_ to get his thoughts on something else or he would be in trouble. "Erm, w-where are your parents? Don't they think its weird that you got two mugs?"

He thankfully took one of the steaming cups and needed to resist the urge to squeal at the sight of whipped cream atop his dark chocolate. How many forbidden calories does this thing contain? He did not care.

"No," Marinette smiled and took a sip, "they are having dinner with some old friends and won't be back until later, so don't worry of being too loud. And I locked the trapdoor so they won't find you in case we fall asleep before they come back."

"Nice," he smiled and took a sip too, melting when the hot liquid touched his tongue, leaving behind a hot, burning trail and a beard of whipped cream. "Aaah, that's amazing Marinette!"

"Good that you like it," she giggled and turned to him. "So what do you like to watch?"

Given that both were exhausted and quite tired, they settled on some easy rom-com and snuggled against each other under a fuzzy blanket Marinette had summoned from somewhere.

Everything was so warm and comfortable and his Lady was with him in a room that was not his, he fell into a deep slumber not five minutes into the movie.

:

This nights sleep was by far the _best_ he had in a very long time. He felt utterly relaxed even before his conscious told him to wake up and he just wanted to bath in the feeling of warmth and comfort.

Unfortunately he had the feeling that he had to stand up to get home. Home? He was at home, so why did he need to get home?

Dismissing the thought, he snuggled deeper into his pillow, bathing in the softness that was, admittedly another kind of soft a pillow would normally have and kind of squishy, everywhere. It was great and smelled promising.

Badump. Badump. This rhythm was comforting.

Did he really have to rise? He sighed and snuggled even deeper if this was possible.

But suddenly something vibrated on his back.

He groaned and moved, detangled himself from the thing he was currently snuggled into. And suddenly someone different groaned and his pillow moved until it rested with a sigh that tickled the strands in his neck. That was weird.

Against his better judgement, he opened his eyes and got greeted by fair skin. Marinettes skin, he remembered. His Ladys skin.

She lay under him and he had snuggled into her neck, one of his arms circled her waist while her arm rested over his shoulder on his back. His other arm were stuck somewhere and he was not able to really feel it, it most likely fell asleep. Adriens chest rested on her stomach and their legs were tangled in a tight knot.

He did not remember falling asleep on her, but he did not care, it was warm and comfortable and he had slept so _well_.

"Awake kid?" he heard Plaggs voice from his back and he murmured something confirming. Words were too complicated.

"Adrien," he recognized Tikkis voice from somewhere above, "You have only two hours left before school starts and normally Marinette would sleep another hour and a half (and more), but you have to go back until someone notices."

"Don wando," he managed to murmur, the skin of his Lady was too soft to resist. He pressed a feathery kiss against her pulse. Badump. Badump.

Adrien drifted back to sleep, letting Tikkis and Plaggs voices turn into a background voice of mumbles and whispers.

Until something crashed into his back.

He groaned again and was suddenly awake again. "You're supposed to stand up, not fall asleep again!" It was his kwami. Did he headbutt his back?

"Plagg, can'd you gimme sm rest?" he groaned and tried to ignore the aching spot on his spine in favour of snuggling deeper into his Lady. He always had dreamt of waking up like this, cradled in her arms, so why was he not allowed to enjoy this?

"You have to stand up, Nathalie will check on you in ten minutes!"

Okay, that made him panic.

So he quickly tried to move his protesting limbs, trying to pull himself off the source of warmth and comfort. She stirred at the movement and peeked at him, collecting his things. "You going?"

"Yeah,", he sighed, "Nathalie will find me missing in... seven minutes, so I have to leave." Thinking if it was worth the risk, he stopped in his attempts to climb the ladder to her balcony. He had to say good-bye, didn't he?

Smirking, he went back to the chaise where her head rested, looking at her upside down. He leaned his forearms on the armrest, her head rested under and her sleepy gaze. "Thank you for having me," he smiled and went further down to place a small kiss on top of her nose.

She squeaked and he had to laugh at her struggling keeping her face. But he knew, the second she recovered, he would be dead meat, so he quickly fled the scene after picking up his duffel and pillow again.

Still on the ladder he transformed and shot up into the crisp morning air. "See you later, Bugaboo," he called and jumped onto the next roof. Her screeches for his name accompanied him the first few metres, but he ignored her, mind focussed on seeing her later.

Despite having not tasted any of her sweets, Chat rode on a height and nothing was able to demolish it. Not even his 'room' was able to taint it, so he quickly got ready for the day. Without a shower, he wanted to keep Marinettes scent as long as possible.

:

"My pencils..." Marinette frowned when she opened her bag a few minutes later.

She had decided that it was of no use to try to get back to sleep so she could as well get ready for the day. That included packing her rucksack.

"You shouldn't have made such a mess, Marinette," her kwami scolded her, nibbling on a leftover cookie from yesterday.

"I know," Marinette frowned and grabbed a croissant as well, glaring at her pens on the bottom of her bag. Not only belonged the most of them to Adrien, but they were all different shade of colours, meaning that the pencils she needed to sketch her designs when she was bored were stuck in Adriens.

Sighing, she finally shoved the last bit pastry in her moth, cleaned her buttery fingers reckless on her shorts and worked in collecting them, putting them neatly into two piles she labelled with 'mine' and 'not mine'.

And like she had guessed, the 'mine' pile only consisted of two different kind of pinks, a black and one in the colour of the rainbow, Alya had bestowed her once. The 'not mine' was incredibly small too, only maybe three or four, it was far too less.

Sighing once more, she put all crayons into her case, she will have to sort them at school and collect her missing once. Hopefully Adrien had at least one pen she could doodle with during class.

She then quickly closed her bag and went to take a long shower. Not because she needed it but because she had finally _time_ to do so.

Dressed, with Tikki in her purse she went downstairs to get some proper breakfast. Not to mention that her mother was astounded to spot her this early, giving Marinette a speech of how thankful she was that her 'phase' of sleeping in was hopefully finally over.

She had another thirty minutes to spare when she noticed a voice in their hall. It was a manly one and definitely not her fathers. Marinette knew this voice.

"Thank you, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, yes, I'll make sure to do so."

Then the door opened, revealing a blonde mop. "Good morning, Madame Dupain-Cheng- Oh, Marinette! Already up? I hoped to drag you out of your pillows," he chuckled and she flushed, remembering their previous position. It did not matter that this was the most peaceful sleep she ever had.

Gaining some of her inner Ladybug, she smirked. "I am able to wake up right on my own, even when I have to admit that my nose somehow itched." To emphasize her point, she scratched the spot he had kissed earlier. Satisfied she watched his cheeks gaining some colour.

But it was her mother who fell in, preventing them of some (maybe fatal) banter in front of one of her parents. "Adrien, dear, what are you doing here?"

Remembering his manners he lightly bowed his head. "I came to make sure Marinette makes it on time to our first lesson. I noticed that she is almost always either too late or stumbles in with the bell, so I offered to get her on time."

"Oh, how considerate of you," her mother smiled and placed a hand on her chest. Throwing Marinette a glance that screamed 'keep that boy!' she placed another set of dishes next to Marinettes. "Unfortunately she is on time today, but lucky for you that you still have some time to eat, darling."

Adrien began to protest, flushing red at the attention, but her mother shushed him, telling him he was too skinny anyway and that he has to eat properly. Marinette smiled at him when her mother turned around again to gather a glass of milk for him and patted the seat next to her to tell him to sit down.

Hesitantly he followed their orders and took place on the stool. "Want some Baguette or cereal, dear?"

"B- Baguette, please," he stammered and took in the ingredients prepared on the table. Fruits, milk, chocolate-powder, cheeses and meats were sprawled on top.

"Take whatever you wish," Sabine smiled and ruffled his hair after placing the bread on his plate. "I'll be downstairs helping Tom, don't hesitate to ask Marinette for whatever you need, darling."

Adrien thanked her and eyed the treats again. Sabine left and he had not touched anything yet.

"You're allowed to touch, you know?" Marinette smirked and put a spoon of her cereal into her mouth.

"I- I know, but..." he began and glanced at her in wonder, did not finish his sentence. Instead, he threw her a megawatt smile and grabbed eagerly to the butter in front of him. "I'm never allowed to choose."

And he empathized his point by the amount of butter he put onto his bread. Marinette chuckled and got another spoon of her own breakfast. It was funny to watch Adrien put things onto his Baguette, the glee in his eyes brought a smile to her lips and she was merely able to contain a chuckle.

Finally Adrien put everything together, a mountain of food, Marinette would have never been able to eat on her own, but he joyful stuffed his face with it.

Together they finished their breakfast and cleaned, to Adriens astonishment, the table before heading out to school. Marinette had to literally drag him out of the bakery, because he first wanted to thank her parents overly excited and then her parents wanted to treat them with many unnecessary baked goods.

"You came to get me in time but then I have to drag you out because you delay," Marinette laughed, jogging across the street.

"Not my fault that your parents are foodgods!" he retorted and followed at her heel.

"You could have some self-restraint, you know?" she snickered.

"Im _paw_ sible, MyLady."

They skipped up the stairs into the schools courtyard.

"You could have at least denied the to-go-bag."

"No use, your mother practically shoved it into me."

Across the yard.

He laughed. "The fact that I tried to was the reason we're late, you remember?"

Up the steps, neither of the two noticed the ringing of the bell.

"But you seemed pretty eager to get them though," Marinette smiled and stepped to their classrooms door, sighing in relieve when she noticed their teacher was not there yet.

"Like I said, they are _yeast_ ir _rye_ sistible." He stepped ahead and opened the door for her.

"Bread-puns? And I thought the cat ones were _bread_ ," Marinette smirked, clearly satisfied with herself. No one can beat a bakers daughter with bread-puns.

But Adrien only gasped, the light blush adorning his cheeks let Marinettes heart beat faster. "My... oh, MyLady... you... I'm so _purr_ oud of you!" he swooned and clutched his heart, falling into his seat.

Marinette chuckled and slumped into her own seat. "Hey Alya, morning Nino!" she greeted their friends who had similar surprised expressions on their faces.

"Wow," Alya breathed, "If I had known that you two will be like _this,_ I would have locked you into a closet sooner."

This brought a flush onto Marinettes cheek and she hid her face behind her bag. Remembering the pencils, she had to use the few seconds until classes started to exchange them again. And it would be a nice distraction. "Hey, Adrien?" He turned around and she noticed a blush on his cheeks. Was he as embarrassed as she felt? "Do you have any of my pens? I just have many colours and the most of them are from you."

She grabbed her pencil case from her rucksack and emptied the few crayons on her desk. Adrien frowned and shrugged, turning again to grab his own case and emptied it on top.

"Choose yours, I have absolutely no clue," he shrugged and smiled at his other friends who were still silent next to them. "We got carried away yesterday during homework," he explained bashfully.

"Oh! Right!" Alya seemed to get out of her stupor first. "You haven't told me much about yesterdays meeting, Mari," she stated and eyed her giddily.

Marinette was still busy with ordering the pencils so Adrien beat her in answering. "It went better than I imagined! My father loves her, even more than me!"

"That's not true," Marinette fell in, looking up from her task. "We're just getting along well, it doesn't mean he likes me more than you."

"Mari, please, you're allowed to call him 'Gabriel'. No one is allowed to do this except family," he protested and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

But they got interrupted by Alyas gasp. "Mari! You're allowed to call him by his _first name_?"

"That is serious, dude!" Nino exclaimed too. "How did you manage _that_?!"

She only shrugged and went back to sorting pencils. She did not want to talk about Adriens father, was still torn in her affections.

"YO! Nino!" Kim called the boy from across the room. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

Nino only flinched and Alya hit her forehead exasperated.

"Why does you owe Kim?" Adrien asked and Nino was visibly pale at this, fidgeting in his seat. By now, Marinette managed to sort the pencils, frowning of the lack of actual pens, and gave Adrien his case back.

"Shut up!" he shouted to Kim and tried to explain a bit, "Erm... I made a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Marinette asked, suddenly interested too. Alya seemed to know what it was about, because she only sighed and hissed something to Nino, Marinette could not quite get. Nino whispered back and Alya rolled her eyes.

"They are adorable," Adrien hushed and Marinette had to giggle. They truly were. "So?"

"Erm..." Nino fidgeted, "Don't be angry, but... I kinda bet with him 'bout you gettin' akumatized, Mari. After what happened at my first encounter with his dad I was pretty certain you're gettin' the evil thing too." He shrugged.

"Right Mari," Alya fell in, obviously having the need to protect her boyfriend, "You were never akumatized and this situation screamed 'Akuma'. Even if it was not right to bet on it," she threw a glare to Nino, "we were all pretty certain that you're wreaking havoc by dinner."

"Okay, I get your point, but, bro? A bet?" Adrien frowned at him.

Nino only shrugged again. "The bets are still running. Even on you bro, you're sittin' in the same boat, you know?."

"Yes," this time it was Ivan from behind Marinette, "I'm still amazed how you two are able to avoid it until now."

"Puh-lease," Chloé. "My Adrikins is just better than an evil mothman. He's far above such things. Even if I don't quite get why Maritrash is still holding on."

"It's getting more likely each passing day," Max fixed his glassed on top of his nose, "Considering Marinettes unfortunate encounters with strangers or Chloé and Adriens hectic schedule and family life, you two are literal powder barrels."

They needed a distraction, as soon as possible, this conversation steered into a direction she definitely not liked. Glancing around, she tried to think of a plan and she frowned when she noticed something entirely different.

"Hey, does anyone of you know where Madame Bustier is?"

* * *

 **In my opinion, Gabriel can be very nice. I often support him punning and even some feeble attempts at joking. If he's in the mood. And I despite it when he is put in the 'cruel villain corner', Chloé too. Maybe I'm just naïve, but as far as people grow out of puberty, no one is _really_ cruel in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned :)**


	6. Room In the Attic

Chapter 6: Room In the Attic

Marinette was nice, his son really did well with choosing her for his affections.

He collected some of his papers he had just worked with and propped them up, lightly slamming them on his desk, getting them together into a neat pile. Gabriel put them aside for Nathalie to copy and file them away.

Sighing he turned his chair and regarded the big painting of his wife. The golden paint, similar to the works of Gustav Klimt, an artist, he always admired, filled the room with a soft glow. Not long until she would be back.

Gabriel smiled at the thought that they would be soon reunited. They could linger in doorways, embarrassing his son together in front of Marinette.

Marinette... the best acquaintance for his son he could imagine. Beautiful, smart and talented. And even when he had only joked with Adrien the other day, he would be happy if such a nice girl could run his business when he decided to retire.

 _Soon_.

Yes, soon.

Sighing, he went back to the pile of papers he still had to work through.

 _Soon._

:

Everything went silent after Marinettes realization.

"Marinette's right, where is she?" someone else blurted from behind and Adrien, together with everyone else, regarded their class representative.

Sighing, Marinette stood up, "All right, I'll go, ask Monsieur Damocles what's up. Alya, take care the class remains silent. Adrien?" And with that she left the room, Adrien hurried to get to her side.

"You heard her," he heard Alya exclaim, "Silence, guys."

Then the door slammed shut and Adrien hurried to get her to her heels. "You think an Akuma?"

The Anguleur had been the last one and he had already wondered when the next Akuma would show up. Normally, every second or third day the next one would run wild, but now, they had had four days of silence, so it was obvious some would show up now, right?

Marinette only shrugged and glanced into one of the classrooms they were passing. Everything seemed still normal, the teacher at the front. "Maybe she's just ill on short notice?" he tried.

"Let's hope it's just that," Marinette stated with a frown and together they stepped to the door, their principals office was behind. Straightening her shoulders, Marinette knocked.

"Enter," they called from inside and Marinette grabbed the knob to follow the order of Monsieur Damocles. "Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur Agreste, how can I help you? Is something wrong?"

Their principal sat behind his enormous desk, working with some papers, but putting his pencil down at the sight of the two teenagers.

"Madame Bustier had not arrived yet and we wondered what to do," Marinette explained quickly and Adrien put his hands into his pockets and listened.

"Madame Bustier is not here yet? Wait a second, I'll call the teachers room," Damocles told them and grabbed for his telephone, pressing a button.

Unease settled into the pit of Adriens stomach, he knew if he would wear his Chat-ears, they would lay flat against his scalp. "Marinette?" he whispered to his Lady, low, so the man across from them on the phone would not hear them. "My cat-senses are telling me something is up," he joked.

She nodded, signalling that she understood. It was a quirk that came with their Miraculous. Despite being faster, or stronger in case of his Lady, he got some kind of sixth sense, signalling him if something was wrong. It helped him a lot protecting his Lady by throwing himself into the line of an attack. Sometimes it was on really short notice during battle, but sometimes, especially during the last days, it seemed off.

"I think it's better to stay careful," she suggested in an even low whisper and he nodded.

By then, Monsieur Damocles had ended the call and smiled at them. "Don't worry kids, Madame Bustier is on her way. You better get back to your class until she arrives."

They nodded and exited the room. "No Akuma?" Marinette wondered and regarded him with a curious expression, but Adrien only shrugged.

"Seems like it is nothing?" His sense had calmed down again too, so they had not to worry, right? Right?

But somehow he was not able to shake off the feeling of something bad happening. And judging by the frown on his Ladys face, she felt the same

They went back to their class in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, somehow relieved that it was not necessary to transform. Adrien went so far to grab Marinettes hand in an attempt to calm her nerves. It grounded him that she squeezed his hand back, smiling up at him.

"D- Don't worry, kitty, it was just a false alarm," she tried to reassure him and he smiled back. If he was not able to calm his own mind, he should do everything to calm at least hers.

"You're right, but the same goes for you, MyLady," he whispered and squeezed her hand in return.

It was great how her petite hand fitted in his own. Her warmth spread up his arm, leaving tingles on every centimetre her skin touched his. Man, was he glad that they stopped fighting.

"You have no clue, how it feels!" someone screamed in the courtyard and Marinette and Adrien turned to watch the the scene unfold.

There was a girl with red curly hair, Adrien knew from a few of his photoshoots. She worked as an intern for his photographer Vincent and was in terminale as far as he knew.

"I'm sorry El, I really am!" There was another girl with a high pigtail, seemed to be the same age, but Adrien did not know her.

"You told me that you're not going to tell anyone!" the redhead called and Adrien could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh my," Marinette murmured, "it may not be Madame Bustier, but we're not going to have another day off."

Absent-minded he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and led them back to their room. The two girls had left in different directions and it would be of no use, running behind the redhead. They would have to run to the stairs and across the yard to get to her and by the time they would reach the doors, the girl would be long gone.

Adding the fact that they needed to be back in their own classroom, they had no other opportunity than going back and wait for the attack.

So when they entered the room, Madame Bustier already stood in front of the class and dismissed the two easily, telling them to sit down.

Marinette pulled her hand out of his the second she felt everyones eyes on them and he really missed the skin at his palms. During the lessons, he traced the imprint in his palms out, wishing he petite hand, the security her skin brought back. And during the next classes, Adriens bad feeling vanished on his own, leaving him in the usual trance school provided.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Alya asked them during lunch. "Want to head to the theatre?"

Adrien eagerly bit into the pastries he got from Marinettes parents this morning, only half listening to their conversations.

"Sounds good," Nino exclaimed, shoving Adriens shoulder, bringing the boy back to them.

"Huh?"

"Adrien didn't listen," Marinette laughed and snatched a macaroon out of his box.

"Hey-!" he wanted to protest, but the way she popped the cookie into her mouth let everything die on his tongue. It was mesmerizing, he wanted more.

"Hey, bro, still there?" his best bud broke his gaze. "Want to go watch some movies tomorrow?" Nino repeated the question and bit in his own sandwich.

Adrien thought it over, he had basketball practice and photoshoot today, on Friday piano and another big photoshoot on Saturday... so, tomorrow was free. He just smiled, wanted to tell them yes, he would love to, but Marinette coughed and glared at him. Did he forget someth- Oh!

"Sorry, bro, can't," he shrugged and resumed eating.

"Marinette?"

"Sorry, can't either, you two go and enjoy your date," she laughed and let their friends blush. Snickering, Adrien could not help but tease.

"Yeah, enjoy your _date_ ," he snickered and picked another croissant up. Damn these things were delicious.

"Y- yeah, but don't think I haven't noticed your glance!" Alya screeched, grabbing Marinettes arm. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Erm... we're meeting someone?" Adrien tried to explain. He did not like lying to their friends so often and he knew Marinette felt the same.

"A friend?" Nino questioned and snatched another macaroon out of _his_ box.

"Hey! These are mine!" Adrien screamed and built a wall with his arms between his treasure and his stealing friends. "My treasure," he whispered and laughed at his own quote.

The others groaned and he hoped to having distracted them well enough, but Alya was still nosy as ever. "A friend?"

"Y- yes," Marinette stuttered and Adrien fell in.

"A friend of my father, Gabriel wanted Marinette to meet him and I'm coming with her." He was a genius.

"What's his name?" Alya asked, sensing the lie and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Erm... Oogway?" They did not know his real name and they could not tell them he was called great Guardian, right?

"Oogway?"

"Oogway."

"Like the turtle from Kung Fu Panda?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

He saw Marinette panic. "That's a real name!"

"That means 'wise' in Chinese," Adrien lied again, just getting the real joke they made. The Guardian shared many characteristics with the turtle and he wielded the _turtle-miraculous._ It was quite hilarious. And both had a stick!

"It's really cool, they took a real name in the movies, right?" Marinette laughed nervously, snatching another macaroon from his box, but he did not protest, just watched how it vanished between her soft lips.

"Hey, Marinette is allowed to?" Nino complained, reaching out for his box.

Adrien just grabbed the paper and scooted away from his best friend, hiding the box behind his back. "Mari's nice!"

"And I'm your best bud!" he argumented and scooted closer to Adrien as well, reaching around his stomach to grab for the cookies.

"Doesn't matter, like Mari more," Adrien laughed, reaching out to get them out of Ninos reach. Nino on the other hand sat practically on his lap, wanting his damn pastries.

"But I thought you loved me, bro!" he whined.

"I do, but that does not mean I can share my cookies with you," Adrien laughed and stretched a bit more, getting out of Ninos reach. Unfortunately, Nino did not think of surrendering, so he leaned a bit more onto Adrien, so he lost his balance and the two tumbled down onto the hard concrete.

"Argh," Nino whined, but Adrien shrugged the pain off, being used to bruises. Instead, he frantically tried to keep all macaroons inside the box, managing that not a single one kissed the ground, he victoriously held the box above his head.

"Finished, boys?" Alya asked with a smirk, chin on her propped up hand. Adrien caught Marinettes giggling and a smile spread on his lips too. He just wanted to tell them that really no one is allowed to touch his food (except his Lady, of course), but a high pitched scream filled the air.

Exchanging a glance with Marinette, he reluctantly put the box onto their table, grabbed a handful out of it and excused him. Marinette, muttering something about bathroom, followed him quickly.

Behind the corner, he offered Marinette one of his cookies and put the rest of them into his own mouth.

"You know that you can have some every time?" she smiled and popped the treat into her mouth, to Adriens glee.

"Downe core," Adrien smiled with a full mouth before swallowing. "Ready to fight our first Akuma with knowing our identities, without fighting each other?"

"Kitty, please, don't be excited over an Akuma," Marinette giggled and glanced around the corner, "But yeah, I'm ready. Tikki?" The red kwami poked its head out of Marinettes purse and nodded. " _Transform me_!" they chanted in unison and the alley filled with pink and green light.

Adrien gazed at his Lady lovingly. It was amazing to watch Marinette transform into Ladybug, how the red spandex replaced soft cotton and skin, how a mask hid Marinettes featured to become Ladybug. He would ask her to do that more often.

"Finished with staring, minou?" she giggled again and unlatched her yoyo from her hip.

"I'm never finished with admiring you, MyLady," Chat purred and grabbed Ladybugs hand to place a light kiss onto her knuckles. He got remembered from this morning, how he wanted to hold her hand more often.

"Let's get the Akuma down," Ladybug smiled up at him and retracted her hand from his. Together, they stepped onto the street and launched to the commotion.

The Akuma indeed was the girl they spotted earlier. The girl with the ponytail was her best friend who spelled a secret to the crush of the victim. That was harsh. However, the girls was sad, fell victim to Hawkmoth and clamping everyones mouth shut.

It made things only little harder for the two of them, they were able to communicate without any words, even told jokes and bantered over eye-rolls and waggles of eyebrows.

What _did_ made everything frustrating was the fact that this Akuma seemed to be able to predict their moves too. Quite similar to the Anguleur, Shutmouth was able to see their moves, landing nasty blows and was able to get away a few times. They took in many bruises and were absolutely sore by the time they managed to catch the butterfly with the third Lucky Charm and the fifth Cataclysm. It had been necessary to transform back, charge their kwamis and head back into battle.

Adrien did not dare to imagine a fight with a real dangerous one, someone who really was able to attack them or throwing civilians in their way. He could at least hope they had a few more days to recover until the next one arrived.

Unfortunately school was over by the time they caught and cleansed her, so Adrien had to hurry to get back home, a photoshoot was scheduled for the evening after his basketball practice. So when he arrived home, he got ushered back into the car and to the gym and after to the location.

Hours later, he was ready to collapse on _anything_ that somehow looked like a bed. Unfortunately his bed was not really appealing so he threw himself over his couch, grabbed his big pillow and was out the second his head hit the soft material.

:

Marinette woke the next morning with a start. Out of some unknown reason, her mattress bend itself and someone tugged at her blanket, cuddled themselves next to her.

"Wakey-wakey," the someone laughed and poked her side. Groaning, she turned away from her partner, grabbing her blanket tight. Why does he have to get on her nerves this early?

"Go away, Adrien," she groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

"Can't do that, princess," he sighed and snaked his arms around her waist and she felt him bury his face into her hair, spooning her effectively. Okay, now, she definitely was awake, her partner, her crush, _Adrien_ was cuddling with her in her bed.

Sighing Adrien snuggled closer and she tried to relax once more. "Believe me, I'm as tired as you are."

"Can't we just skip school?" Marinette groaned and rested her arm atop his around her waist. It was quite nice actually.

"Can't. Your father may come to check in a few minutes. He's scary tall, that man," he told her with a shiver.

Laughing, she turned around in his embrace, placing her face in the croon of his neck, felling extremely brave right now. "He's a big teddy, he won't hurt you."

"I'm not sure," Adrien murmured, "I'm lying with his only daughter in her bed, it's quite intimate." But instead of releasing her, he squeezed her tighter. If she did not blush before, she now definitely did. "If only I would not be so incredibly tired," he sighed once more.

Oh, damn. She had forgotten about that. "Were you able to sleep at all?"

"Hm, couch can be very comfy. Like your bed more," he murmured and she noticed the slouch in his voice. He was near slumber again.

"Adrien, we have to get up," she murmured into his skin, but he did not move. "Adrien?" A groan. "Minou?"

"M tired," he murmured and his breath evened out.

They may be able to skip some hours of school, but first they had to get out of Marinettes room and at least _pretend_ that they went to class. Flinching she made her decision. "Minou, we can get back after heading out, sleeping until we're comatose, I promise, but we have to go first." She poked his side, what resulted in him gripping her tighter. "Adrieeeen, I'm serious."

"Adrien? Marinette?" her mother called from downstairs and suddenly both were pretty awake and scrambled out of the bed.

"Yes, we're coming!" Marinette called back and hastily fixed Adriens crumbled clothes, took quick notice of the bags under his eyes and ushered him out of her room so she would be able to change too.

Being in somewhat presentable clothes, she went down to see Adrien at the breakfast table, lightly chatting with her mother. Again, two plates stood on the table and Adrien eagerly blanketed his Baguette with cheese.

"Oh, Marinette!" her mother cheered at her presence. "I really appreciate it not having to call you anymore. It's so much more peaceful with my new method," she winked at Adrien and he winked back, laughing at Marinette disgruntled state.

"Come on, Marinette, eat with me!" he cheered eagerly and grabbed the bread to take a bite.

"Urgh, why are you so cheerful at such an ungodly hour?" she whined and slumped onto her seat.

They ate cheerfully and then headed together out of the bakery.

"Do you really want to skip the first classes?" Marinette asked him with a yawn. He regarded her and began to yawn too.

"Nah, let's go to school, we can take a nap during Lunch and after we were at the Guardian," he murmured and Marinette sighed in relieve. Even if it will not be the first time she skipped school (due to Akumas), she felt bad to do it in favour of sleeping. Even if sleeping sounded great. She hadn't gotten much sleep yesterday either, there came a big order in the bakery on short notice, so her parents had needed her to work at the register.

Sipping at her coffee, she took from home, she slouched with Adrien to school in a comfortable silence.

The morning ran without any mayor incidents, as long as she was able to say at least, because she more than often nodded away. Similar to Adrien who had managed to stay awake during the first lesson, slept through the whole second and forced himself because of guilt through the third and fourth. During lunch both decided to head to Adriens to retrieve their pencils first and then go to Marinettes, grab some pastries and nap for another thirty minutes until they had to head back to school.

That was the plan.

But when they entered his room, they stood under the stuck pencils and frowned up at them.

"Maybe that wasn't our best idea," Marinette murmured and wondered one more time how to get them back. Maybe a ladder... or something to get them up there. It would not be a problem for Chat Noir though. "You can transform and get them," she suggested.

"Great idea, Plagg?" Adrien searched for his kwami and found him, curled up against Tikki in his bag.

"How did you get in there?" Marinette asked her own when Adrien transformed with a protesting kwami. Marinette did not listen to her, instead regarded her partner, transforming from her crush into her beloved kitty. The crippling energy send shivers up her spine, why did they not reveal earlier?

She merely registered Tikki taking rest on her shoulder, continuing to watch Chat Noir taking out his staff and pointing it to the ground. He easily pushed a button and hoisted himself up. Balancing on the tip, he carefully let go and put both hands onto one of the plates, his ceiling consisted of.

It were one of the modern Styrofoam things, light grey square plates on a metallic rack. So Chat only had to heave one plate lightly up, tilting it and manoeuvring it out of the rack.

At the movement, the first pencils rained down, but some were stuck tighter, so he removed the whole plate and put it under his arm, beginning to work on the next.

Marinette carefully stepped back so she got not stabbed by falling pens. She glanced around, regarding the ground, but did notice that he suddenly stopped in his movements.

"Adrien?"

He did not answer, instead began to poke his head into the hole on the ceiling.

"Adrien? Is everything okay?"

"I found something," she heard him call, "Step back!" She hastily followed and flinched when he let the Styrofoam plate fall to the ground. It broke in two pieces, but Adrien did not seem to mind. Instead, he climbed into the hole. Obviously it was more open up there than she thought. "Grab the staff, I'll get you up here," he called and she noticed the wonder in his voice.

"Okay, got it," Marinette called back after securing her grip an the metal. He pushed another button and she zipped upwards.

Chat Noir crouched on some pipe, his head into another hole in a wooden floor above. Between the Styrofoam and the wood were many pipes attached, vents and cables criss-crossed in between. The space was not very big, but you were easily able to spot the hole in the wood. It literally glowed, because of sunlight that streamed in and illuminated the room behind.

"You have to see this," Chat whispered and climbed further inside. The hole was not really big, Chat was just able to snake in.

Curious, Marinette climbed over and peeked inside after Chats feet vanished.

First she got blinded, but soon, she was able to take in her surroundings. It looked like an old attic, Everywhere stood abandoned boxes and furniture. One wall was covered with an old window, metallic beams supporting the fragile glass, forming large squares, a big curtain was supposed to cover it, but due to age, the wooden beam holding the fabric had broken and the curtain hang off, allowing the light to stream in.

The wall next to the window was covered with rolls of old carpets and rugs, another wall had shelves full of forgotten books and paintings, photos of forgotten family members.

The rest of the room was blocked by many boxes, carton and wooden, different names and places describing what they contained. Marinette read 'photos' and 'Christmas' and 'Baby'. Everything was covered by a solid blanket of dust.

Particles in the air gave the room a magical glow and Marinette instantly loved this room.

Hastily, she followed Chat inside and tried to take in more of her surroundings. Adrien detransformed and retracted further into the room.

"Do you know this room?" Marinette whispered, she feared to destroy the special aura of the attic.

"No," he only answered somewhere behind some boxes. Marinette shrugged and decided to explore more on her own.

She turned around, spotted a corner, stuffed with old mattresses in different sizes, some drawers and commodes. Some of them looked very old, some very demolished because of age. Turning around a great pile of more boxes, she found some old paintings.

Suddenly she felt the urge to snoop and shuffled through them, finding old and young people, dressed in clothes of different centuries and eras. But also still lifes and some expressionistic forms. Marinette never knew Adriens family and wealth was old, but she never considered it be _this_ old.

Or had they been in the house before they brought it? Or did someone collect such pieces? She did not know, but they were beautiful.

A warm tune brought her out of her thoughts, back to reality. Another tone followed, it sounded like a piano and Marinette turned to search for her partner. She found him on the other end of the room in front of an old wooden, piano. "It still works," he murmured and rested another finger on its tiles, playing another tune.

"Adrien?" she stepped closer and placed a hand onto his back.

At her touch, he turned around and regarded her with a starstruck expression. "I did not know this room existed," he told her and she smiled at the idea that came to her.

"Want to move up here?" she asked and glanced around. She found an old door, even some younger furniture, modern commodes and even TVs. But they could easily seclude the back with a wall build of boxes, so everyone who came up here by chance would not notice a boy living here. And Adrien definitely needed a new room without anyone noticing, so this would be the best they got.

"I- what?" he asked and she noticed the hope in his voice.

Marinette giggled. "You need a new room, Adrien, I spotted an old bed over there, some mattresses, here are wardrobes, we can build a wall of boxes, hell, you could even connect a TV and your computer up here. We need to enlarge the hole and need to clean everything up too, but it would be- Ooof!" she got interrupted by Adrien, who tackled her in a bear hug.

"That would be great Marinette!" he exclaimed and hurried back into the back. Marinette laughed and followed.

Adrien grabbed eagerly the edges of a king-sized old bed frame, which stood propped up against a wall. Eagerly, he pulled it down, and Marinette hurried to get to him, helping him with the heavy furniture. Together they managed to move it to the big windows and placed it in front of them. Giddily Adrien declared this to his 'catnap-zone' and hurried to the corner with the mattresses.

They needed some few tries to find one that fitted and was not smeared with something undefinable or smelled weird.

Suddenly completely awake, Adrien hurried into another corner to push another furniture into the back, or pushing something to the front if he did not want to have it. Marinette laughed at his antics and began to move the boxes after asking him how grant he wanted his room to be.

Unfortunately they did not come very far, soon Marinettes mobile ringed, signalling them that they had to get back to school. Reluctantly they left the attic, Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir and they climbed back into his former room. After their time up there, the room seemed extra cold and too big.

Noticing his sad expression, Marinette tried to cheer him up. "We can come back after our lesson with the Guardian and prepare everything, so you can sleep in there tonight okay?"

"We could have a sleepover!" Adrien exclaimed and jumped giddily down the steps into the foyer. "I never had one! We could watch movies, and-" he told her but got interrupted by a voice behind him.

"A sleepover?" Gabriel asked and the two flinched. They had not expected Gabriel to show up out of nowhere. Marinette noticed light bags under his eyes but dismissed them because the man ran a big companiy. It surely included sleepless nights.

"That would be nice actually, but not during a school day. Marinette can come Saturday, after your shoot. Except you want to watch? It might be a good chance to learn, Marinette."

She... had not expected this. "Erm, that would be great, Gabriel, thank you! I'd like to come on Saturday!"

"Ask your parents first and call Nathalie then, she'll arrange everything, dear," he nodded appreciatively and bid them goodbye so they could leave for school.

"You amaze me, Marinette, my father allows a _sleepover_? Even Chloé is never allowed to stay over night," he gushed and opened the door to Gorillas car for her. She only shrugged and and took place, waiting for Adrien to get to the other side.

The drive to school was full of Adrien babbling about his plans for his room and plans for the sleepover on Saturday. It was out of question that Marinette would sneak in this evening nonetheless, but they knew that the Gorilla listened and he did not need to know that.

When they drove in front of the school, Adrien hastily climbed out and beat the Gorilla in opening Marinettes door. "Adrien, calm down," Marinette laughed, "You're way too excited about that!"

"You can't be too excited," he laughed, but suddenly his mood turned a 180 and he looked horrified, blanched.

"Adrien?" she asked concerned, "What's wrong?" Instead of answering, Adrien nodded up the steps. There stood Chloé, leaning against the wall, tipping at her mobile. "I somehow agreed to go shopping with her on Saturday," he explained and frowned.

"Oh," Marinette frowned, disappointed. "We can do it some other-"

"I have to tell her to postpone it. Tomorrow, when you don't mind?" he suggested. "I really don't want to cancel the sleepover, Mari."

Marinette only shrugged and tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"I'll tell her right-" he wanted to inform her, but he got interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Adriiiiiekins!" Speaking of the devil. "Is she clingy again?" she asked and draped herself over Adriens arm.

"Hey, Chloé, listen, I-" he began but she interrupted him. Again.

"I'm sooo looking forward to our date on Saturday." They both flinched simultaneously. Marinette out of jealousy because of her choice of words and Adrien because he felt guilty.

"Chlo, please, can you please listen for a sec?" he tried again and Chloe shut up, plucking her lips and fluttered with her lashes in an attempt to look cute. Marinette had to gag at the play.

"Chloé, I have to reschedule our meeting, my father did arrange an... appointment," he began and hastily added, sensing her protests, "I think it would be best to do it tomorrow? After my piano lesson we can go shopping, how does that sound?"

Chloé squealed in delight, but quickly skipped back into her presumably 'cute' expression. "Only if you treat me to dinner," she whispered, stepping closer to him, leaning heavily onto his chest.

Marinette had to avoid her gaze, nausea hit her like a brick, she could not watch this play of affection, especially not when it concerned Adrien. Yes, she was jealous. And yes, she did not like that. It was obvious, that Adrien did not like this either, she felt him step back, polite denial in his voice. At least Marinette wished it to sound like this.

"Marinette?" his soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts, his warm hand grazed over hers once more. "Are you all right?"

Marinette softly smiled at him, locking gazes with him and entwined their fingers. It was nice to feel him, to see his reassurance. Her anger dissipated like it had never been there in the first place. "Yeah, don't worry, chaton."

He smiled back and tugged at her arm, leading them into the school building, leaving a stunned Chloé behind.

And even she had to admit, they looked cute, Adrien looked happy. She had to be happy too, for Adriens sake, so why was she not?

:

Chloé entered her luxury room at her fathers hotel, glancing around the golden and sparkly surfaces. She had everything money could buy. Everyone obeyed and cowered at her will. Everyone adored her for her money and sparkly personality.

She simply had everything, so why did she feel like something was missing? She huffed and sat on her couch, taking her laptop, she searched several websites for new shoes. But everything that caught her eye, she did already possess.

Giving up her trek after half an hour, she put out her phone and called Sabrina.

" _Hey Chloé!_ " she answered after the second ring. " _I'm sitting on Geography, but I'm nearly finished! It will be great_ " she gushed and Chloé smiled. Sabrina loved doing homework.

"So it will be straight 16* like always?"

" _If not a 17,_ " she laughed happily. " _So, why did you call, Chloé?_ "

If only she knew. "Don't know, want to gossip 'bout Maritrash? She _dared_ to hold hands with my Adriekins," Chloé whined and slumped back against her backrest. "She'll steal him away!"

She heard Sabrina sigh on the other end of the telephone. " _B... but Adrien seems to … like her too?_ " That was not what Chloé wanted to hear right now.

"You know what?" Chloé snapped, "Go back to my homework, you're not any help at all!"

She then hung up and threw her mobile against the wall opposite of her where it cracked and shattered in several pieces.

Great, now she needed an new one and everything because of that filthy bakers daughter. Chloé huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Tears threatened to spill over her beautiful eyes and she curled up in herself.

She hated that girl. Marinette did not have everything like Chloé did, she was nothing. So why did Adrien choose her?

Chloé did not know what to do. She should have screamed when Adrien took her away, she should have hit her, should have picked Adrien from her damn sweaty hand. But when Adrien had led her away, she had just stood there and watched in agony. Chloé, for the first time in her life, did not know what to do.

Adrien was _her_ childhood friend. Adrien was _her_ first love. And _Marinette_ took him away.

Sniffing, she whipped her sleeve over her tingling nose.

She should have felt hatred towards the girl, but all she felt was sadness. Adrien did not chose her. Marinette replaced her.

Should she fight for the place by his side? She definitely wanted to, but was really the right choice to do so? She chased after him for years, only to be replaced immediately. She put everything in her try to get him, but was it even meant to be? She did not know. She wanted him. But that was the only thing, she may never get.

"Do you think we have to meditate again?" Adrien groaned.

They were on their way to the Guardians massage parlour, discussing possible training-techniques. Marinette hoped to meditate again, it would be easy and she enjoyed making fun of Adrien not being able to relax. "Only because you're not able to sit still for five minutes?" she laughed.

"That's harder than it sounds!" he complained, kicking a stone across the pavement. "I have no clue how to sit there and 'focus on your inner midst'. How do you do this?"

Marinette shrugged and laughed. "You have to calm down, empty your mind, kitty, it's easy."

"And again, no, it's not," he grumbled and opened the door for her, leading to the entry area of the small shop.

The Guardian was, like always, not present and the two made their way towards the room in the back were they knew, he would wait for them.

Marinette quickly thought it over, had thought about it the whole night. Maybe it would be wise to ask the Guardian why the Akumas seemed stronger than before, seemed to be able to guess their moves.

It was only logical that Hawkmoth had gained a new power, she could not explain the similarities any differently. The Anguleur and Shutmouth weren't really dangerous Akuma, but they managed to make their job harder than before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they entered the room and the Guardian sported a serious expression. It missed his usual playful and warm smile, the twinkle in his eyes.

Something serious was up, Marinette knew so far.

* * *

 **Someone expected an Akuma with Mme Bustier? Yeah, me too, but I changed it for the better good :)**

 **Oh man, you have no clue how long I have planned this scene, in the attic, I'm glad I was finally able to write it properly.**

 **And I also noticed that they are visiting a collège, what means that they're max. 14 years old... I thought they're 15/16 and I wrote that Adrien is sixteen before, means (by my own logic) he must be in lycée right now, but they are in collège... Argh, the school has a lycée part now and they are in whatever is the 10** **th** **grade in germany. BAM. Deal with it. Why can't every country have the same school-system? Or am I just spoiled because of the EU, wanting a unite school system? (Sigh, teacher problems T_T)**

 **(*)The grading is different too. In France it varies between 0 and 20 with 20 being the best, but except in subjects like maths, chemistry etc. it's nearly impossible to get full points. It's more likely to get 16 or 17 for really good works than getting twenty. A 16/17/18 is something like the highest grade you can get. If there are any mistakes in my research, the fellows from France can correct me happily.**

 **I watched Disneys Kung Fu Panda last weekend and I was astounded to find Oogway behave like I imagined Fu would act. AND he wields the turtle-miraculous, so I** _ **need**_ **to make the reverence of this because I find it pretty hilarious XDXD**

 **Anyways, stay tuned ;)**


	7. Old Enemies, New Friends

Chapter 7: Old Enemies, New Friends

Gabriel swivelled in his chair around, thinking of his son and Marinette. He found himself doing so more often since the first day he met the sweet girl.

Maybe he should take some precautions when the girl slept here on Saturday. Not that he had any doubt that his son was a complete gentleman, but it would be nice embarrassing him by having 'the talk'.

Yawning, he stood up, ready to leave and head to his headquarters. He had hired a new designer and needed to check on his works. Gabriel loved his job.

But at the door frame, he stopped. Had he forgotten something?

 _Us_.

Right. Hurrying back, he opened the drawer and took them out, it's shining surfaces reflected the light magically. With a smile he put them into the pocket of his jacket and hurried to his appointment.

:

"Sit down, you two," the Guardian began. "I'm glad you two managed to sort your feelings out, but we have other serious matters to discuss,"

Marinette glanced to Adrien, seeing her own worry reflect in his eyes. Obliging, they sat in front of the Guardian, hands in their laps folded, eager to listen what the elder had to tell them.

"I'm sure you noticed that it got harder to defeat the latest Akumas," he began and Marinette noticed the teachery tone in his voice.

"We were both not able to hit them properly," Adrien began and Marinette continued, "It seemed they were able to see what we'll do next, were able to... predict," she finished and the Guardian nodded, stroked his beard thoughtful.

"Do you have any clue how this is possible?" When both shook their head, signalling that they indeed did not know, he nodded and picked the book up from behind his back.

He shuffled through some pages and placed it in front of them. The page showed them a picture of some woman in a beautiful blue ancient dress, a fan in her hands that hid the lower half of her face. Next to the woman were many symbols and a pin, shaped like spread peacock feathers.

"Before I tell you what's up with the latest Akumas, I have to explain you, how our Miraculous work," he began and giddiness spread through Marinettes limbs. They are finally going to learn something useful.

"The stones, embedded in our jewellery are bound to the people surrounding them. It's ancient magic and today, I'm going to explain a bit to you.

"First, I want that you get, what _magic_ is. You can't really define it, but it is... some kind of bond. A bond between people, no matter if good or bad, the love to an object you value.

"Feelings, for example. How can you know that something like love or hate exists? You can't scale them, but you know they are there and it's something equally with magic. Magic is a... product of our bonds. The stronger the bond to someone or something is, the stronger the magic. That's why you have to get closer to your Miraculous."

"What means 'strong bond'?", Marinette questioned.

The Guardian chuckled. "To a person, it relates, how you feel towards each other. You have a stronger bond to someone you hate or love, than to someone you barely know."

"Means you have a strong bond to me _and_ to Chloé," Adrien chuckled and she slapped his shoulder.

"However," the Guardian continued with a smile, "Magic is a... product of those bonds. When you do magic, you can only use the bonds, people or objects have. That's why magic connected to love or hate are the strongest. The bond is strong, the magic is strong," he paused to let the information sink in. Strong bond, strong magic which is a product of the bond. Easy.

"The stones are having a bond too," he continued, "They are bound to humanity, bound to the energies people possess."

"So," Adrien interrupted with a question, "Everyone can wield a Miraculous?"

"Yes, Chat Noir," the Guardian nodded, "You can wield a Miraculous as long as you are human. The bound between humanity and those stones is inseparable, it gives them their power. The power to create, destroy, see."

He paused again and let this bit sink in too. The stones created a bond between humanity and themselves.

"The stones bond to humanity is strong. That's why you are able to use it like a second nature, why you can transform, why it even was able to produce our little friends here," he smiled and gestured too Tikki, Plagg and his own, green kwami, fluttering around a plate with cheese, cookies and... lettuce?

"And it even gets stronger the further you bound to your Miraculous. You will be able to perform higher magic.

"And there's the clue. Not every Miraculous is able to perform the same magic, because heir bond to humanity is different. The basics, like transforming, hiding your identity, is equal with every stone. But when it gets more complicated, every stone has some kind of specialization.

"Each Miraculous manifests their 'magic' in a different way. My very own, the turtle can not only feel energies, other people have, I can interpret them, read in them and act out of the knowledge this provides me with.

"The Cat has a deep bond to the past. It learns from the mistakes the passed souls are whispering to him and can sense danger in the energies surrounding him. The Ladybug on the other hand can sense the future out of her surroundings. She processes the information in quick thinking and is able to make plans in a split of a second."

That made... actual sense. Both were quiet, listening intently at the Guardians words.

"You two are the strongest out of this collection. But your ability to communicate with the past, present and future energies brings some... side effects. The key word is luck. Either it be good," he gestured to Marinette, "or bad," he pointed at Adrien.

"That's the cause for your powers. Communicating with the future means moving on. The Ladybug does not need to look in the past, because she knows what will happen. That's why she possesses an inability to learn from past mistakes. The Cat relies on the past and does not see what's in front of him and what the future can bring. He is lost in the past, unable to move on."

"But that's quite the opposite of what we behave," Adrien obliged. "I struggle with seeing back, I know this, my mistakes are not holding me back. When I wanted to visit public school, I tried so many times, I can't count them anymore. When I got my miraculous, I jumped in, without thinking. Ladybug always tells me to better learn from past mistakes. And Marinette..." he glanced at Marinette and Marinette finished for him.

"I tend to look too much into the past, I struggle with my inability to 'move on'. I wanted to give up my Miraculous when we failed against Stoneheart, my self doubts-"

"Are your biggest strength," the Guardian interrupted them. "That's why I chose you two. You balance the effects of the miraculous quite well, out of a natural behaviour, you grew up with. But the stronger your bond with your Miraculous is, the better will this balance be. But that's not what I wanted to discuss with you today."

"Not?" Adrien asked curious.

"No, we'll come back to that later, when it's time for you to know more. Today, I want to give you these," he turned around again and put something onto the open book in front of them. It were two small wooden boxes with red ancient symbols on top.

Marinette instantly recognized the boxes, her own Miraculous came in one of these.

"The change in the Akumas behaviour are coming from a change in the Butterflys aura. Hawkmoth did something horrible, is trying to darken another fellow. The Peacock." The Guardian pointed back to the open page.

"The Peacock is able to see others energies. When you think of what you do, your aura is following you, is even ahead of you. So when the Peacock can see your aura, your energies, what do you think will happen?"

"She can see what I'm going to do," Marinette answered in awe. That was the reason why Akumas seem to predict their moves, why Akumas were able to beat them repeatedly. Only Lucky Charms, quite ahead of the Peacocks reach were able to break through. That means...

"Accurate. And that brings us to Hawkmoth. He somehow got hold of the Peacock Miraculous, I thought lost, and managed to abuse it's powers, mingling it with his own."

"How do you know that he did not just got a minion wielding the Peacock?" Adrien asked.

"If he got a minion wielding the Peacock, he would have not been able to transfer the Peacocks powers to his Akumas," he explained with a frown.

"Does that mean..." Marinette did not dare to speak it out loud.

The Guardian did. "Yes," he sighed, "Hawkmoth currently possesses two Miraculous. The Butterfly _and_ the Peacock."

That was a heavy bit of information. Silence settled over the three and everyone was lost in his own thoughts. Wielding two Miraculous at once? What Marinette got out of this conversation was, that every Miraculous had it's perks and powers. It even managed changed the wielders abilites and... personalities? She shivered at the thought of being changed through Tikki. But what does that do to a person who already _is_ bonded to such a magical force?

And an even better question: How should they be able to fight such a monster?

"That's exactly why I wanted to give you these," the Guardian piped in after some time. "The Bee and the Fox are the last remaining, dormant Miraculous in my possession. Ladybug, Chat Noir, you have to chose new team-members."

Wait, choose new wielders for Miraculous? "I- Isn't that your job, Guardian?" Marinette cringed at her choice of words, "I- I mean not that you're not doing your job right, I mean, er, that we're not qualified enough to chose new ones? We know nearly nothing 'bout them!" That was better, right?

The Guardian chuckled and stroked his goatee.

"My job is to protect them, Ladybug. And that's why I must give them to you. I can't choose people who you are working well with. I can teach you what you have to know, but I can't choose who you _want_ to work with."

That unfortunately made actual sense.

"Wait," Adrien interrupted, "So you mean to tell us that we can choose friends to give them to?"

Again the Guardian chuckled. "Something along the lines, yes," he concluded and picked up the box in front of Marinette. He opened the lid and showed them a necklace, a fox pendant they knew well. They just had dealt with Volpina.

"The Fox can manipulate the energies. The Fox is a sneaky and often noisy person, but has many hidden abilities. It does like to withhold information for his better good and likes to strew false ones. Similar to the Akuma called Volpina, it can create illusions, can create energies by borrowing them from different objects and people. It can also detect any hidden lie and create truths and falses on his own will. To some extend."

Alya was the first person who popped up in her mind. A reporter would be great, detect lies, change information to their own benefit? That would be a great addition in diverting the public eye and Alya held might with her Ladyblog. Not to mention that it would be great to work with her as a superhero.

"So..." she tested the waters, "A journalist would be great?"

Adriens gasp told her that he got her hint, maybe he had even thought along the same lines.

"Indeed, a journalist would be a great addition," the Guardian smiled, the sparkle in his eyes told her that she was on the right trek.

He even gently placed the box in Marinettes hands and closed her fingers around the wood. "I trust you, Ladybug, to choose someone worthy of the Fox Miraculous. But beware," his tone got serious again, "you have to trust this person, must be certain of her motivations and intentions. I made a mistake before and I simply can't see you make another one."

"I won't," she told him in a firm voice, hoping to lessen his doubts.

"Thank you," he nodded and turned back to the last Miraculous. He picked the box up and showed them the content: A small golden comb with a bee on top.

"The Bee is quite... different. She has a high opinion of herself, is noble, but self-centred. She's definitely a leader, respects only a small amount of people, who managed to gain her trust. But she is also loyal, once gained her friendship, she will never let you fall. Her mind is similar to a hive, the collective must be protected at all costs.

"Similar to a real Bee, she can manipulate peoples energies, make them do what the hive wants, without letting them know of her motives. And they obey. To... some extent."

Marinette did not know a person who would be fitting enough for such a role... A natural leader, someone, who protects his friends at all costs. Who would they give them to?

But Adrien seemed to have an idea, the way he pressed his lips together, the way, his eyes sparkled, he seemed to be quite giddy to give the one the Miraculous... he did not think of Nino, right? No, not even Adrien did think this childishly. But who did he mean?

The Guardian placed the box too in Adriens hands. "I trust you, Chat Noir to chose a good Bee. But beware, the wrong kind of trust may be fatal."

Adrien nodded and closed his fingers around the box. The Fox lay suddenly heavy in Marinettes hands, she held the might of choosing another superhero. She held the trust of the Guardian.

"So," the Guardian clapped in his hands, "Do you have any more questions?"

There indeed was one. "We know now," Marinette began carefully, "The Cat communicates with the past, the Ladybug with the future. The Turtle can sense changes in the energies, the Peacock sees them, the Fox manipulates them and the Bee controls them... But what does the Butterfly?"

"Ah," the Guardian smiled, "I forgot about that. The Butterfly..." he thought about it, "The Butterfly is able to sense the manifestations of human energies."

"Manifestations?" Adrien asked. "What does that mean?"

"A human has energy, an aura you can say. And when a human does _feel_ it can change darker, lighter, or whatever. So the manifestations of the energies are your feelings. Used for our purposes, the Butterfly is able to strengthen positive emotions like hope and lessen fear," he explained, "But Hawkmoth does twist it. He picks up fear or anger people feel and reduces any lighter emotions."

"And the Akuma?" Marinette wanted to know.

But the Guardian only shook his head. "I must postpone it to another time. You first have to learn about your own powers until you learn about others. Speaking of, have you practised the meditation?"

Both flinched at the mention of practice. Had they been supposed to practice?

The Guardian, having expected this, only chuckled. "You're supposed to practice, or the lessons would have been of no use. We're quite short in time, we don't have the luxury of years of training. You need to practice in your free time."

They nodded guiltily, not having a single clue how to stuff in Miraculous-practice in between school, work for the bakery and Adriens already tight schedule.

"Anyway," the Guardian piped up and clapped in his hands again, "Want to learn your next lesson?"

Confused, both nodded, Adrien more eagerly than Marinette.

"Okay, I'll just put these things away, and I suggest you to secure the Miraculous too," he smiled and stood up.

Sighing, Marinette opened her purse and smiled at the scene she took in. Tikki and Plagg both lay sleeping, cuddled against the other in her bag by now. It was a shame they had to wake them up. But not before she took a picture. Careful, to not jostle them awake, she grabbed Adriens arm and asked for his phone. Confused, he first placed his box into his school bag, retrieving his phone out of it and handed it to Marinette.

Smiling, Marinette took it and easily unlocked it, taking a picture of the two. "When did you get my pin?" he asked after cooing over the cute picture and getting his phone back.

"I didn't. The date of our first meeting is not very secure, you know?" she laughed and gently scooped the two up.

Yawning, Tikki stretched her limps and blinked up at her chosen. "Are we finally beginning the training?" Marinette smiled at her kwami and nodded.

Plagg only groaned and turned on his stomach, trying to shut them out. Adrien being already used to his antics only called his transformation without further argumentation. Laughing, Marinette transformed herself after placing the Miraculous into her bag.

"Are you ready?" the Guardian asked and Chat groaned.

"Do we have to meditate again?"

"No," the Guardian chuckled, "Today we're going to do something you might find more enjoyable." He then placed five black dots into their hands. Each dot, the size of a saucer, had a number from one to five on top.

"You place them in front of you, the number five in the middle," the Guardian explained and showed them his own, like the dots on a dice he had placed them in front of his feet, thirty centimetres in between each spot.

The number one and three in front of the left foot, the two and four in front of the right and the five in the middle.

Chat and Ladybug quickly followed the advice and copied the pattern.

"Okay, now you two step on them in the right order. First your left onto the one, the right on the two, then again your left to the three and so on," he explained and showed them how to step right. Alternating between left and right foot, he somehow danced on the spots.

It looked easy so far, how should this be any training?

"Do it as fast as you can," the Guardian smiled and stepped back again, placing his hand at his back.

Chat whooped and began to trace the pattern, a big smile stretched on his lips. Ladybug was left watching him spinning and getting faster.

Sighing, she tried too. First hesitantly, then, when she thought she got the hang out of the steps, she got faster. Not long and the world spun and she tripped over her own feet. Stumbling, she quickly straightened up again and frowned at the sight of her partner, still spinning happily on his damn dots.

Grumbling, Ladybug stepped back to her own and began again. Only with the same result. She tripped over something and lost her balance.

"That's funny," Chat laughed and made a dance out of his steps.

"Shut up," Ladybug growled and resumed in her try to follow these damn steps. Okay, concentration. Everything she needed was concentration. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her feet. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Should be easy, even a bit faster. She tried to speed up, but again, the world started to spin and Chats laughter did definitely not help.

She definitely found meditating better.

This continued for another hour and both were dizzy at the time the Guardian ended their lesson. "I have to remind you two to practice. Especially what you _don't_ like." He threw them a pointed glare and Ladybug knew, she needed to work on her steps, not on the meditating. Judging by Chats flinch, he thought the same. "I'll see you on Sunday, same time."

They bid him goodbye and headed out of the parlour, adding a quick patrol to their training.

"I'll quickly show up at home, making an appearance at my parents, have dinner and then head to yours, okay?" Ladybug smiled at her partner and he giddily bid her goodbye to head home himself.

The sun was already set, the darkness filled Paris streets and Marinette shivered after detransforming in a nearby alley. "Since when did it get so cold?!" she complained and leaded the yawning Tikki into her purse. Her eyes fell on the hidden Miraculous and she giddily jumped up into the air. She still needed to talk with Adrien about giving it to Alya, but she will soon head to deliver the present. It would be great to have Alya on the team!

Skipping over the street, she entered her parents bakery, her father greeted her while cleaning everything up. Her mother was upstairs, preparing dinner. After greeting her too, she headed upstairs and put her bag away, beginning on her homework that was due to tomorrow, because she was certain she would not get any time this evening to finish these.

She luckily just managed to get everything done until her mother called her down to get something to eat. Marinette quickly devoured her plate and hurried back upstairs, declaring she would be tired and headed to bed early.

Quickly checking if she had despite Tikki, also the Fox-Miraculous (she did not dare to leave it in her room without any further protection), she then transformed once more and headed to Adriens mansion.

From the roof across the street she spotted him already moving in the room in the attic. The lights were off in the room below, but a single one shimmered in the room above. Smiling, she headed to the attic and not to Adriens official room.

"Knock, knock," she laughed and slipped in the open window, closing it behind her back.

"Marinette!" he smiled and popped his head out of the hole in the floor. "Can you give me that thingy there?" he laughed and gestured to a case with many screwdrivers inside. Shrugging, she released her transformation and pushed the case into Adriens reach.

He grabbed one of a small size and vanished again.

"What are you doing there?" she asked pretty amused. Not much happened in the time she had been absent. Adrien did only manage to enlarger the hole and installed a small lamp which cable vanished in said hole with Adriens body.

"I'm just trying to get some electricity up here!" he laughed, "That is so much fun! I even got a light shock ten minutes ago!"

"And that is funny?" she asked incredulous.

His head popped up again and flashed her a smile. "I'm never allowed to do something like this! And I can finally get some use out of the whole physics thing. Even if it's not how I expected this to run, it's quite similar and I..." his head vanished again. "I am curious if I can make it work." He then whooped and nearby lights flashed on.

"You did it!" Marinette laughed and his head popped out again.

"I did it!" he called and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm an electrician!"

Laughing, Marinette threw her head into her neck and Adrien fell in. "Okay, electrician," Marinette laughed, "You work your magic down there and get some more up here and I'll begin to clean everything up, okay?"

"Okay! Though does that mean I have a bond to a plug?" he laughed, but gestured into the hole, he sat in. "There's a rope ladder, you can get some water from my bathroom," he smiled at her and Marinette squirmed past him and climbed down the ladder, Adrien had attached to his ceiling.

She now only needed a bucket, or a bowl to fill with some water and a rug. Roaming his bathroom, she just once opened the wrong drawer. Flushing red, she quickly shut the one with his boxers and went further down the luxury room.

After she had prepared everything, she balanced the bucket on one arm, threw over it some pillows and blankets and a sheet and climbed back up the ladder.

Incredible, how she managed to balance everything on top of one arm and climb a wobbly rope ladder, but did not manage to follow a simple step order.

When she poked her head into the hole on the ceiling, Adrien was not there anymore, rummaging something in the back of the attic. Smiling, Marinette climbed inside and put the cloths onto the bed, beginning to work on freeing the furniture of the dust.

Adrien managed to install power with sockets and soon, light flooded the room, he even installed one of the spare TVs and his stereo from downstairs. So they soon listened to Jagged Stone while working.

Adrien rummaged some more with the furniture and Marinette continued to build the wall, leaving a hole so Adrien was still able to shove furniture in and out.

After cleaning the windows and putting a cover over the bed and an old, worn out couch, she was quite satisfied with the work, but also _very_ tired. Even Adrien had long ago slumped on his bed and began to drift to sleep.

"I might have to leave," Marinette yawned from the couch and stretched. At this, Adriens head snapped up and he looked horrified.

"No, don't leave, Mari! We're just finiiiiiiished," he exclaimed, the rest of the sentence getting drowned by another yawn. They were both exhausted, the last two days had been tiresome in and out of costume.

"Okay, big baby," Marinette laughed, "But where do you think I should sleep?" She asked, glancing around. The couch she currently sat on was not nearly big enough that she or Adrien for that matter were able to sleep on, not to mention that she would not _dare_ to sleep his first night in his new room in _his_ bed while he took the couch.

But Adrien only grinned slightly and patted the mattress next to him.

After a few seconds of silence where Marinette only stared at her partner, she screamed in her mind that it may be a bad idea, sleeping next to her crush, no matter how close they got the last few days.

But then, Adrien smiled at her, patted the spot again and she groaned. No matter if that was _Adrien,_ she simply could not deny her kitty anything.

"Fiiine, but I don't have any sleeping clothes!" she groaned.

"I'll lend you some of mine!" he laughed giddily and jumped up to a dresser they had just filled with clothes to the brim. Eagerly he pulled out one of his shirts and some pants, shoving them into her arms.

Again, the voice in her head screamed 'badideabadidea' and she flushed red, but one look into Adriens, her kittys smiling face left her choiceless.

"Fiiiiine," she groaned again and turned around to head to the hole in the floor.

Marinette slipped through the hole and climbed down the ladder to change in his bathroom. Tikki even gave her a small pep talk when his scent in his clothes and the fact that she _wore_ those clothes overwhelmed her.

Only slightly at unease with the too big clothes she hurried up the damn ladder (this thing got annoying) and poked her head back into the attic. Adrien was sprawled across the bed, struggling with getting the comforter out from under his body.

Laughing, Marinette stepped to him and shoved him quickly to the side, pulling the comforter out from under him. "You baby," she smiled and draped the blanket over his groaning body.

"Tired baby," he corrected and grabbed the edges to curl himself into a tight cocoon.

"A- Adrien? M- May I e- enter?" she stuttered and flinched when she realized that she began to stutter again. Why did Adrien make everything so much more complicated?

But he did, without any second thought, heave one edge up, making place for her to join him. Flushing red, Marinette shimmied under the comforter, joining her partner in the warmth that engulfed them.

"Hello, MyLady," he greeted her with a tired smile and placed his arm around her waist, tugging the comforter under her. He yawned again and his breath ghosted over her skin. She felt so warm and comfortable, secure. And she was extremely tired.

She wanted to close her eyes, like Adrien did a second ago, but she instead rose her hand between their faces. Brushing with her index from the tip of his nose over the bridge to his forehead and getting rid of a strand that fell into his face.

"Good night, kitty," she breathed and finally closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

:

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Marinette whined at his side.

He laughed. "You'll like her, I _purr_ omise, MyLady!" Oh, he was certain she will like her. As long as she behaved like he suspected her to.

"I told you I'll give it to Alya, it's only fair to me that you'll tell me too." Nope that definitely would be no option. Not at all. He feared she will skin him alive when he told her what he planned to do.

"Nope, sorry. It's a surprise, please Mari, trust me," Adrien smiled at her and saw her pout. "I'll meet you at patrol," he bid her goodbye and squeezed her hand a last time. Handholding got a regular occurrence between the two and Adrien could not be giddier about this.

"Yeah, yeah, Mozart, go and leave me in the dark," she murmured and averted his gaze. He knew she was furious with him not telling her, but, like said, she will do worse with him when she knew, like do something with is hair.

Shivering, he hopped into his fathers car and drove home to have his piano lesson. After that, he met Chloé in the foyer of his mansion.

"Adrien!" she greeted him and flung herself into his arms. "I'm sooo happy that you'll go shopping with me! Do you already now where we will eat dinner? I hope it's not such a shabby cabin like the last time you treated me to. The fish was too … fishy. And they did not even do anything against it. Cretins," she babbled and Adrien only shortly wavered in his decision but was quick in remembering his further intention. It will help her get a better person, the person he remembered from his childhood days. The girl who loved tea-parties and pretended to be the bakers daughter, falling in love with him, the prince.

She was _purr_ fect or the job, he knew it.

Sighing, he went through their shopping spree, and he even managed to have a somewhat normal dinner. Once or twice, he feared an Akuma because of Chloés behaviour, but everything went surprisingly smooth.

He still had another hour until his meeting with Ladybug. If he managed to time it right, they got company this evening.

"It was a nice evening, Chlo," he smiled at her, accompanying her to the elevator of her fathers hotel.

"Oh, thank you Adrien, I always enjoy your company," she laughed and opened her arms, pouting. She obviously wanted a hug and for once, he stepped into her embrace. Her perfume made his eyes tear, like always, but he managed to sneak the small wooden box into the purse that hung from her shoulder.

Stepping away from her he finally bid her goodbye and hoped that he did not do a big mistake. Despite her being the perfect fit of what the Guardian told them, she can be... cruel. He only hoped it would get better when she got used to her new abilities.

:

Marinette transformed thirty minutes earlier to deliver the present to her best friend. Marinette knew, Alyas family normally ate at this time so if she was silent enough, no one will notice her slip in and out.

Carefully she perched herself onto the windowsill and slipped her fingers into the frame, pushing the glass open. Somehow reluctant, she peeked around the curtain and sighed in relieve finding the room behind empty.

Stepping inside, she shuffled around the furniture and placed the wooden box on her desk, next to Alyas phone (her parents forbid the technology during dinner) and some of her conspirational photos. Smiling that Alya would freak out at the thought that Ladybug stood in her room this very moment, she regarded the box on the desk.

Something was missing.

Glancing around, she spotted Alyas many post-its and smiled when a great idea popped up in her mind. Suppressing a giggle, she took one paper, a pen and wrote 'Open me' on top, taping it onto the box as well.

Suddenly, she heard steps approaching from the floor and she left in a hurry, just landing across the street when light flickered on in Alyas room.

Crouching down, she quickly checked the time on her yoyo. Only ten minutes left until she was supposed to meet Chat, so she had no time left watching. Frowning, she turned around and headed to the Eiffel tower.

Chat was already on top, dangling his feet from one of the beams.

Smiling, she latched her yoyo next to him and hopped up the landmark, securing her feet on the beam under his.

"Hello, Minou," she smiled and popped her head on her hands, she rested her elbows on the beam he sat on.

"Hello, Beautiful," he purred and leaned down to place a kiss onto her scalp. It startled her at first, but it seemed that both were more braver as Ladybug and Chat Noir. And now, no one disturbed them, it was the first time they were alone and transformed since their fight.

Sighing, she rested her head on his thigh. "Have you delivered your packet?"

"Yes, ma'am, delivered it an hour ago," he frowned but changed quickly into a snicker, "What about you?"

Was that a frown? Why a frown of all things?

"Just snuck out of her window. She should have found it by now... Why did you frown?" she asked but Chat had not the chance to answer her because a scream pitched through the air and she spotted an orange blurr in the distance. "That was fast."

Chat stretched and she mentally prepared herself to greet her best friend who was not supposed to know that she was her best friend at all. Urgh, maybe it would be harder than she thought.

She quickly hopped onto the upper beam and glanced around in hope to find Alya. Or... whatever she named herself now. But she wondered once more who it was Chat gave the Bee to. According to him, this girl had the comb for minimum an hour now, so why was Alya the first one to show up?

"There!" Chat laughed and pointed towards a roof across the Champ de Mars, waving to their new comrade.

"She's fast!" Ladybug laughed and began to wave too. "She could even give you a good run," she snickered and bumped her hip against his playfully.

"Never," he deadpanned and looked at her seriously.

"Haha," Ladybug fake-laughed and shoved him to the side.

Watching her jumping across the lawn, she wondered what her weapon would be. She knew that Alya was able to create illusions, but she did not seem to have any weapon to travel with, unlike her and Chat. She needed a few more minutes until she reached the top, breathing heavily.

"I don't know how you put through all that workout," she huffed and leaned on her knees. "Hi," she smiled, "I'm you new Partner."

Alya wore a costume similar to Volpinas, but hers had definitely more class. Her black sleeves and boots were longer, stopping mid thigh and upper arm. Her tail, which seemed to have a similar effect like Chats, was only white and orange, without the black lines and her hair was a mess. They had their usual colour but turned white at the tips, brushing her at her cheeks and necks, giving her a wild look. Even her mask covered her cheeks effectively and had Ladybug not known that it was Alya underneath, she would have been fooled easily. Without her glasses, she looked less mature and more... wild.

Her weapon, a long flute hung on her back.

"Urgh, I thought that I wouldn't be the only newbie," someone sneered from behind and Ladybug turned around, spotting a yellow, bee-themed superheroine. Her blonde hair was put back into a high ponytail, secured with a black band, with stands similar to antennae. Her costume was yellow with many black pointed stripes across chest, stomach and thigh. Boots and sleeves were at the same hight than Alyas, only with the difference that fingertips and soles were painted yellow as well.

Around her hip was a yellow... something with two chords dangling free at her side.

"That's going to _bee_ interesting," Chat snickered and Ladybug was relieved to find the two groan as well.

* * *

 **I have noticed Chloé sometimes wears a small white circular purse... It's kwami-perfect, I love it XD**

 **Hope, you got the explanations, I was not sure if I was able to explain everything like I thought it would be right, or... makes sense for me anyway.**

 **To Alyas name: I'm... not happy with the name Vixen. But I refuse to call her Volpina, because _that_ is italian and Alya is in no way Italian, it was because of Lila, it has nothing to do with Alya. Tell me your thoughts, I think of either Renard(e) or Carniva. The first would be french (?) and the second some twist of the latin name 'Carnivora'. Well... tell me what you like more, if I get no response at all, I'll call her just Vixen.**

 **Well... Stay tuned ;)**


	8. Embarrassments

**I just took Renarde. BAM.**

 **Excuse the delay, I was busy and it's damn hot outside so I'm in no good mood... Haven't even really reread it, so excuse possible big mistakes. Enjoy so far~**

* * *

Chapter 8: Embarrassments

Alya loved her mothers food. Marlene Césaire, being the chief of the Grand Paris, was a goddess with a stove and some vegetables. That was the reason why Alya always had been a bit chubby.

Wobbling to her room, she opened the door and switched her light on. Frowning, because she could have sworn to have seen a red blurr, she dismissed it and blamed her tired eyes.

Exhausted, Alya slumped face-first onto her bed and groaned into her bedsheets. Today had been exhausting. Not only her mothers meal made her tired, but also her appliance for a well known news-agency. She wanted to be an intern during summer next year and she wanted to be the first to apply.

Speaking of news... she had not checked her Ladyblog for the last few hours, today was patrol-day, maybe someone managed to get a good picture.

Glancing around, she searched for her laptop or phone, anything you could connect to her best friend, the internet.

She even spotted her mobile on her desk, but something else caught her interest. A small dark wooden box, right next to her phone. A letter was attached on the top. Had this been there before?

Forgetting her fatigue, she propped her upper body up to take a proper look at her desk. There was indeed a little box with one of her post-its. Written on top was 'Open me'. Alya had no clue how that box managed to get into her room, but she was curious.

So she scrambled to her feet and approached her desk. Open me. Hm. Curious, she took the box into her hands and pulled at the paper. It easily went off and turning it around, she found nothing on the back. Only the two words that told her to open a mysteriously appearing box with... weird symbols on top! Yes, it was always a good idea to open mysterious boxes with weird symbols.

Though, Alya was curious.

Something nagged at her brain concerning the handwriting, but the box seemed more interesting for now. So she plastered the letter to the surface of her desk and went to follow the order. The advice? The message?

But before she was able to get any second thought a bright light, erupting from the box blinded her. Blinking, when the brightness vanished, she spotted an animal, floating in front of her eyes.

Startled, she stumbled backwards, her breath hitched and she exclaimed some not so nice words.

"Alya!" she heard her mothers scold from outside. "Don't swear in the house!"

"Y- Yeah...? Okay?" she answered, without leaving the creature out of her sight. Something told her that no one could know about … this.

Amazing...!

The... creature looked like a fox, with pointed ears and orange and white fur. The tips of its ears and limbs were black. She had long eyes and a fluffy tail. Her eyes shone in mock, but Alya knew they held some knowledge, she was not able to get yet.

"Hello, name's Trixx," she sneered and Alya grinned, because she can _talk_.

"Woow, hi, I'm Alya. What are you?" Alya was incredible giddy at this point. Hell, it looked like something _magical_ had just popped out of a weird box! That was the best thing that _ever_ happened to her!

"I'm a kwami," she explained and glanced around. "Do you happen to have some eggs?"

"Eggs?"

"Yes, eggs. Don't care if they are cooked or raw, the fresher the better," she said and began to explore Alyas room. "Quite a fan of this Ladybug-girl, right?" she snickered at Alyas photos on her walls.

Alya, still frozen to one spot with a big grin on her face, averted her gaze to the box, still resting in her hands. She was astounded to find a necklace inside. It was shaped like a fox-tail, swinging to the side, attached to a golden chain.

"That's your Miraculous, kit," Trixx called from under Alyas bed. "Put it on and call 'Transform me' and you'll be cooler than Tikkis charge."

"Tikki?" Alya asked and pulled the charm out of the box, attaching the chain around her neck.

"The Ladybug-girl. Her kwami's called Tikki," Trixx explained, now somewhere at her window.

"Ladybug has a kwami too?" Alya asked and jumped onto her bed to search for the fox.

"Yes," she grinned, "Like to experience the whole superhero thing?"

"Hell, yes!" Alya exclaimed.

"Then call the transformation, kitten," Trixx laughed and Alya could not hold back anymore.

"Trixx, transform me!" The orange being vanished in her necklace and an orange light crippled over Alyas body, leaving white and orange spandex behind. She felt her hair grow messy and judging by the strands that fell into her field of view, they had turned colour as well. Something heavy turned on her head and she suddenly was able to hear and see so much more. Her siblings played with their Barbies in the next room.

That was _AMAZING_! Shuffling to her mirror, she took in her appearance and was relieved to find she looked _good_.

A long flute was attached to her back and she instantly knew what to do with it. That's going to be great. All she needed now was a cool superhero-name. She refused to take Volpina, but what would be better? Something around a fox would be great.

Renarde? Carnivora? Vixen? No, Renarde. She was French after all.

Then she suddenly remembered patrol night! When she was fast, she could make it and meet the two.

Giggling, she took out the flute and blew some tunes. She needed a few times until she managed to create a perfect copy of herself.

Laughing, she wanted to touch her, but her finger just vanished in her shoulder. Amazed, she withdrew her hand and waived her hand in front of her copys face. Obviously she waited for orders.

"Okay, Alya," she laughed, "pretend to be me and interact with my family if they are coming in."

Her copy nodded and jumped onto her bed, taking a magazine, lazily flapping its pages.

Giggling, Alya stepped to her window and opened the pane. The hight was scary enough, but she was a superhero now. Glancing back to her copy, Renarde took a deep breath and jumped.

:

Chloé slumped into her armchair and regarded the bags her assistant just brought up. Her shopping spree had been great and Adrien had been the perfect gentleman like always. It had been a great afternoon.

Sighing she slumped back and fiddled for her purse to get her new phone. She _needed_ to call Sabrina and tell her how the evening went.

But then her perfect fingers touched something different and she withdrew them in horror. That had felt like _wood_. What does wood do in her purse?!

Curious, despite the more than cheap material, she snatched her purse from the floor and opened the lid to glance inside. There was her phone, her wallet, her make up necessaries and a hexagonal box with red lines.

She liked that it reminded her of a honeycomb, but other than that... it was weird. "What are you doing in my purse?" she asked the box, but like predicted it did not answer. Sighing, Chloe grabbed for it and pulled the wooden thing out.

"What are you?" she asked and pulled the lid open. Being startled by a bright light and frightened she dropped the box and shielded her eyes, pulling her legs up to her chest, she tried to get away from the thing. Something metallic clattered and when something buzzed, she peeked one eye open.

"Are you going to sit there all day? I'm hungry, get me some spring-flower honey from free living bees. I don't want to eat something from those poor enslaved guys."

It was a little bee. Yellow, with big dark eyes, stripes circled around her head with two antennae on top. Fur was placed around her shoulders, similar to a stole. She even had a little stinger. But she was talking to her. _Talking_ to her. Wait, no, she _ordered_ her around. A nasty insect that tried to tell her what she had to do. "W- What do you think you are? Bossing _me_ around like I am a servant?" Chloé snapped.

But the bee only huffed. "Puh-lease, you _are_ my servant. I guarantee you superpower and you are my servant. Easy. My name's Pollen by the way, will you tell me yours? We're going to work together for a while now. Names are speeding things up. So? Where's my honey?"

"Urgh," Chloé sighed, "Will you _please_ tell me at least _what_ you are?" Chloé scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, not willing to do anything.

"Fiiiine," the bee sighed and flew to the box, still resting on the floor where Chloé had dropped it earlier. Picking up a comb that had fallen out of the cushion inside, Pollen flew up to Chloés face.

"This," Pollen dropped the comb into Chloés hand, who fiddled with not dropping it a second time, "Is your Miraculous. I'm your kwami. With this and my help, you transform into a superhero, helping to get the Butterfly and the Peacock back. Obviously they need our help," she sneered and took a place on Chloés knee, she had crossed over her other one.

"You transform when you say 'transform me'. But you can't, under all circumstances, tell anyone who you are. So, you're lucky. A new start as a superhero."

"Wait," Chloé eyed the comb curiously. "You want to tell me that I can work with _Ladybug_?"

"If that's the name Tikkis charge chose, than yes. They need help, here you are."

Smirking, Chloé eyed the comb, it was golden, a bee with spread wings. Quite beautiful she had to admit and Chloé saw that it was pure gold. At least no cheap material.

"You have to wear me and this comb at all times with you, as long as you want to transform. And believe me. You _want_ to transform. But remember, you can't tell anyone," the bee repeated.

With a smile, Chloé stood up towards one of her mirrors, attaching the comb to the base of her ponytail. The new weight was unfamiliar, but she could live with it. "So, what do I do now?" she asked and turned around to her kwami.

"First," Pollen heaved her hand-thing up, "you get me my honey. And if you want to try your new power, we can go for a fly afterwards. Remember: Spring-flower from free living bees."

"As you wish, you little brat," Chloé grumbled and called the receptionist to order honey and some bit of her favourite nut-mix.

During their snack-time, they talked and Pollen explained her some of her new powers, they talked about clothes and things they did not like. Pollen was a good company, she understood her. They even gossiped about Marinette. It was delightful.

"So, what do you want to call yourself?" Pollen asked finally, licking the last honey from her spoon.

"I don't know," Chloé leaned back, "I will be bee-themed? What do you say to 'Queen Bee'?"

Pollen smiled and zipped over to Chloés face. "I say, what are you waiting for?"

Smiling too, Chloé stood up. After all the talking, she wanted to try it. Even try to impress Ladybug. She knew they always met at the Eiffel tower so this is going to _bee_ her first target.

"Pollen? Transform me!"

Pollen vanished in her comb and a crippling energy ran over her skin and clothes, leaving a yellow and black costume behind. Checking her look in her mirror, she winked at her new appearance and stepped onto her balcony, ready to head out.

:

"I'm Queen Bee," former Chloé sneered.

"Renarde," former Alya huffed and Adrien had to suppress a purr in total bliss. Only Nino was missing and all his friends would be superheroes fighting against evil. A dream come true.

"Nice to finally meet you two," his Lady smiled at the newcomers. "You know us, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I think we have some explaining to do."

Renarde nodded with a large grin and Queen Bee only watched her expectantly, a small smile gracing her lips. So far so good, right? No Chloé escapades yet.

"Maybe you already noticed, but Hawkmoths Akumas are getting stronger," she began and he fell in.

"Hawkmoth's the baddie that creates the Akumas," he chipped in and totally not noticed Alyas 'I knew it'.

"We are not able to fight alone anymore and needed help, so we chose you to fight with us.

"Wait," Queen Bee interrupted her. " _You_ chose us? So you know who we are?"

"Not quite," Ladybug murmured and continued a bit louder. "I only know one of you. The one I gave the necklace to."

Renarde squealed in delight and flung herself around Ladybugs shoulders. "Thank you, Ladybug!"

"Wait, that means," Queen Bee interrupted again and pointed to Chat. " _You_ gave me my comb?"

Internally snickering, he only smiled and waggled his brows. "Urgh, why the idiot?" she murmured and pinched the bridge of her nose. If Chloé only knew she called her 'Adrikins' an idiot.

What did surprise him was the laughing of Renarde and his Lady. It seemed to startle Bee too, because she suddenly looked up and watched in astonishment Ladybugs and Renardes behaviour. Obviously Chloé never made anyone laugh in honesty, so this was completely new for her. "Don't worry, Bee," Renarde laughed and flung her arm around around Bees shoulder, not letting Ladybug go with the other. Squeezing both tight, Renarde smiled. "We're going to be a great team, even with the idiot."

"Hey!" Should he be offended?

Even his Lady laughed, but waggled out of Renardes grip, stepping over to his side. He put his arm around her shoulder, leaning on his Lady, breathing in her smell. Luckily, she did not push him away.

"Enough with the jokes about my partner, what about patrol? Should we show you our route?" she asked and he smiled when he realized that she leaned closer.

But Renarde only squealed again, jumping up and down. "I _knew_ it! LadyNoir is a thing!"

"Urgh, I forgot that she's a shipper," Ladybug murmured and stepped from his embrace. Frowning, he watched Ladybug trying to calm the bubbly girl down.

He stood by the side and still watched when Queen Bee stepped to him. "Why me?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know me. Even if I … tell everyone I'm adored, I know that not many people like me. Even you the many times you had to save me. Everyone thinks I'm a spoiled rich brat, so why me?" she asked again and looked at him in pure earnest. This question surprised him. Chloé was anything but self-conscious.

"You were the right one for the job," he told herinstantly, searching for the right words, "Take this... as a second chance. Queen Bee is not spoiled, is not rich. And she can choose if she's a brat. Take this as a chance to get new friends, to get a new image. Those Miraculous provides us all with an identity, we really want to be. Courageous, flirty, joking. So why not being nice?"

There were a few seconds of silence until Bee finally smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Maybe you're not such a big idiot like I thought you are."

Laughing he threw his head in his neck and for the first time in his life, threw Chloé in a hug.

"Urgh, can we finally go to patrol? I'm tired of that feeling-thing," she exclaimed and shoved Chat from her form.

"Best suggestion I heard today," his Lady called from behind and he turned around regarding her taking her yoyo out. "Let's start, are you two ready?"

When the two nodded, Chat took his staff out too and Bee her weapon too. "Why am I the only one without a cool weapon to travel with?" Renarde complained but was the first one to jump down the Tower.

:

"Bee seems nice," Marinette yawned, cuddled in his side. It was a nice occurrence that they slept together in one bed. Not sleep-together, but just sleep together. He flushed red at the thought, he still needed to kiss her or tell her that he still liked her very much, even loved her.

With a fluttery heart, he threw his arm tighter around her waist, burying his face deeper into her hair. It was deep in the night, they just came back from their patrol with Bee and Renarde. Speaking of...

"I knew you would like her," he answered to her question.

"But you won't tell me who she is?"

"Nope, sorry, MyLady," he smiled and suppressed another yawn. "Can we sleep now? 'M tired."

"Accepted, good night, kitty," she mumbled and he felt her sigh against his neck.

"Good night, MyLady."

:

Waking up on a Saturday morning in the arms of the love of your life was the _best_ thing in the world. No time limit, no pressure from school, no... anything. Just the two, bathing in the warmth of the morning sunlight, streaming through the high windows, cuddled into the one they loved.

Means... if Adrien does love her. Chat loved Ladybug before their reveal and she knew, that she liked Chat as well as Adrien, but her Chaton better.

The person being neither Adrien nor Chat, Chaton, was the one she really loved. More mature than Chat but wilder than Adrien. It was a great change and she liked it very much. Sure, during school or patrol, he more than often drifted into his old behaviour, but when they were alone, he was all himself. She hoped that he would be ready to open up more often.

"You awake?" he mumbled from her scalp and she only groaned and buried her face more into the skin of his neck.

"'M hungry. Want your mothers bread," he stated and Marinette had to laugh. Smiling at his neck she wiggled and tried to snuggle closer to him, even if it was not possible anymore. "Umm... you better not move anymore," he suddenly told her and she frowned at the sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Why?" she asked and looked up at him. He was flushed red and averted his gaze. "Are you embarrassed of something?"

"Ummm... y- you know... boys... sometimes in the morning... umm... do I have to say it?"

After quick thinking, she remembered a conversation she had with Alya a few weeks prior and flushed red, when she noticed the... something against her thigh. She first thought of some piece of blanket, but knowing it was...

"I'll... just... leave you alone then," she murmured and hurried to get out of his bed and she vanished through the hole in the floor, nearly jumping down the ladder, practically fleeing from Adrien.

"You know that you will have to deal with that more often if you get in a relationship with him?" Tikki giggled and followed her downstairs. Marinette was able to hear Plaggs laughter from Adriens room.

"I … I guess, but... whaaa! Tikki!" she slapped her flat palms against her cheeks in an attempt to get the colour out of her cheeks.

Her kwami giggled again and nuzzled against her chosens nose, because her cheeks were currently occupied. "You need to grow up, Marinette!"

Groaning, she shuffled to get her purse. After some time, Plagg joined the two and Marinette slumped onto the couch, fiddling with her phone, trying to call Alya. It was no surprise that Alya did not pick up, she was most likely extremely tired after yesterday night. Smiling, she remembered her first few weeks, the exhaustion, the muscle ache, yikes that was a time, she did not really liked to remember these days. They were horrible.

And now was Alyas turn. She had eased her, unintentionally of course, but Marinette wanted revenge. So she called again.

No answer, she called again.

"Who are you trying to call?" Adrien asked from behind, resting his arms on the backrest of his couch, Marinette sat on. Flushing again, she tried to get her calmness back.

"A- Alya. Want to tease her a bit," she smiled up at him. And turned around again. It still was embarrassing.

"Sorry," Adrien mumbled and rounded the couch too, sitting down next to her.

"Don't fret it," she squeaked and frowned at her phone when it went to the mailbox. Again. "Urgh, it's no fun when she ignores me."

Snickering, Adrien put his own phone out, beginning to text someone.

"Who are you texting to? Bee?" Marinette asked and leaned over to look at his screen but he tilted the device and smirked at her. "You know... you can tell me now, who she is."

"Nope," he grinned and leaned away from her, grinning. "Are you planning on telling Alya who you are now?"

That sneaky cat, trying to distract her. Huffing, she gave in and thought instead about his suggestion. "Don't know. Let's wait to the first Akuma and look how they do. Maybe then. Will you tell her too, when I decide to?"

"Don't know yet," he said, putting his phone aside, "It would be cool to tell Nino, but Alya? And if I tell Alya, I have to tell him too, it would be only fair. So, maybe? I don't want to let him out, though."

"Maaan, so many people who know then... I have the feeling my hesitation to reveal before was good for nothing..." Marinette frowned and leaned her head against his shoulder, yawning.

Adrien rested his head on her scalp and yawned too. "I hate to say it, but I told you so," he sang and chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

She loved when he was close to her. That's why she slightly turned and put one leg over his thigh to nuzzle into his neck, sighing, when he put his arm around her shoulders. The last few days she always felt herself drift to him, searching for some kind of contact. Either cuddling on a couch, like they did now, or just hand holding. Even when they had to hold themselves back in public.

She flushed red once again, it might occur to others they were at least dating. How she wished to have her first date with Adrien.

A knock on the door startled the two. "Adrien, your friend Nino is here," Nathalie informed them and Marinette flushed more red, when Adrien called for Nino to enter. And when the door did open, she hastily scooted to the other end of the couch, busying herself with her phone.

"Yo, bro, wanted to visit you before your shoot sta... Marinette? What are you doing here?" Nino asked, freezing half on the way to the couch, they two sat on.

Nervously, she tucked one of her strands behind her ear, searching for an answer until she noticed that her hair indeed was free. They were never free and uncombed too. _And_ she currently wore Adriens clothes.

Adriens chuckle told her that he had noticed the same and knew how that looked. "Shut up," she grumbled and chose to make herself as small as possible, by burying herself into the deepest corner of the couch.

"Erm... she slept here today?" Adrien shrugged and Marinette had to resist the urge to punch the smirk out of his gorgeous face. She did not see Ninos reaction, but when Adrien called "No! Not like that!" she knew what the dark skinned boy indicated.

Groaning, she wished she would be able to transform and go home, flee this embarrassment. She even considered doing so, Nino would know soon anyway, but _if_ she showed anyone, the first one has to be Alya.

Sighing, she just murmured "Please, kill me."

"No, for real," Nino asked, "You're allowed to _sleep_ here? Mari! That's epic!"

"Yeah!" Adrien exclaimed, "Later, we'll fetch her from the bakery and then she's allowed to watch the shoot and then-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Nino interrupted and Marinette realized what mistake Adrien made. " _Later_ , you're going to _fetch_ Marinette, but... Does anyone _know_ , you're here?"

The silence that followed told him everything he needed to know and when Marinette glanced to Adrien she noticed that his face was bright red too, looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Snorting, Nino exclaimed "Holy sh...! That's serious guys! How long are you dating?! Why haven't you told us?"

"We're not dating!" the two chorused and averted the others gaze.

"And I wondered why you two were so cuddly all the time, but you're secretly _dating_!" Nino exclaimed and finally Marinette turned around, to watch Nino. "We're not dating!" she squeaked, but Nino only laughed and ran his hands through his short hair, his cap falling to the ground. "And you're even sleeping at the others house! Don't you think you're going too fast?"

"We're going nowhere," Adrien murmured and Marinette felt his gaze on her skin. Something like... disappointment swapped in her mind, but she shoved it back.

" _I_ am going home now," Marinette exclaimed and stood up. Ignoring Ninos 'Is that your shirt?' she stomped over to the ladder and climbed up, vanishing into Adriens attic. "Tikki? We're leaving," she told her kwami, who seemed to have listened, because she had a bright, amused grin plastered on her lips. Not to mention the crackling Plagg that rolled on the floor in absolute glee.

Frowning, because her clothes were still downstairs, she called her transformation and slipped out of the window as Ladybug, without telling the boys goodbye. Adrien will have the pleasure of finding an excuse.

:

It was... difficult stammering an answer to Nino, even more difficult to try to explain why Mari vanished when she left. But luckily Nino was easily distracted when he showed him his attic and told him the reason why he needed a new room.

Nino went furious after that, exclaiming that he would have skinned his parents if they tried to search his room. But he also told him in all earnest that his couch would always be open for him. When he did not want to get to Mari, he snickered and back was the teasing.

That were the most horrible two hours, Adrien ever had with Nino around and it needed many reassurances that no, they were not dating, no, nothing serious happened, and no, he cannot tell Alya, yes, he is certain.

Sighing, he finally got ready for the day, made a list to give to Natalie with things he wanted for the evening and finally went with Nino down to the car.

"Adrien?" his father called when they wanted to exit the mansion. "One minute."

"Erm, okay, I'll see you on Monday," he fist-bumped with Nino and bid him good-bye. Nino waved one last time, telling his father his good-bye too and left.

Curious, Adrien turned around, dreading the worst. Maybe his father found out about the attic?

"I wanted to talk with you about this evening," he stated and turned to head to the room with Nathalies desk and the weird safe. Hesitantly Adrien followed him.

"I want Marinette to sleep in one of our guest-rooms," he began and Adrien nodded. He had counted on something like this. "Even if I can't guarantee, what you do during your… activities, I want to tell you, that protection-"

"FATHER!" Adrien interrupted him, being even more red than during his prior talk with Nino. "We're not like... this." Yet.

"Adrien," his father interrupted him too. "You're a grown up boy and I know how you feel. Especially towards Marinette." Frowning and constantly blushing in different shades of red, Adrien let the lecture concerning the bees and the flowers wash over him. This morning definitely was the most embarrassing one in his entire life.

:

The following shoot went... smoothly. Despite the fact that Adrien was not able to look in Marinettes eyes for the first half, Marinette was on cloud nine. Nathalie showed her around and she was able to ask many questions. How things worked, how and where the models changed and under which circumstances the employees had to work sometimes.

She even had the chance to drool over Adrien openly. It was her job to observe and take as many things in as possible.

Then they took the ride home and Marinette cold not stop talking about the previous hours. Sometimes, she had the feeling that it bored Adrien, but when she asked, he declined and told her that he loved hearing her talk. That made her blush and she continued.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by Gabriel in the foyer. "Hello, Marinette, how are you?"

"I- I'm fine, but what about you? You don't look well, Gabriel," she told him and frowned in concern. He looked more tired than he ever did in the last few days, bags under his eyes and he was slightly pale.

Marinette glanced at Adrien and found him observing his father. He surely had not noticed his fathers tired appearance.

"I'm fine, Marinette, I just had a lot of work to do, so nothing you should worry about, dear, but thank you for your concern," he smiled at her and she instantly smiled back.

"Well," she quipped, "Maybe some holiday would be great then. The preparations for the spring-line are over and you don't have to worry for summer until spring, so maybe take a few days off, sleep until midday?"

His eyes went wide at her suggestion and he actually thought about it. "I'll consider this, thank you. Maybe a nice trip during the holidays. Adrien, what do you think about Hawaii?"

Startled Adrien glanced between Marinette and his father. "Erm... should be warm?... in Winter?"

Marinette giggled but Gabriel only sighed. "I have to visit one of my shops, but I assume to see you during dinner?" Marinette nodded and once more told him not to overwork himself until they departed.

"Hawaii? During Christmas? What is he thinking?" Adrien asked suspiciously when the Gorilla closed the door behind Gabriel.

Shrugging, Marinette took his hand and led him up the stairs. Adrien muttered some more about Hawaii, but Marinette ignored him until they entered his room.

"Oh," he suddenly exclaimed. "Can you help me inventing some kind of system to hide the ladder when I'm away? I don't want Gabriel or any maid to find it by accident."

"Sure," Marinette shrugged and the next half hour they tried to invent a system for the ladder to fall down or zip up. Adrien, crawling between the pipes and cables between the ceiling and his attic, installed a system with two cords. One cord managed to move the Styrofoam-plate so the ladder fell down, the other cord was long enough to first roll the ladder into the room between and move the plate back into it's previous position.

They hid the two chords behind his bookshelves and Adrien eagerly declared the beginning of the sleepover. First they thought of moving upstairs again, but feared to miss the call of Nathalie, declaring that dinner's ready. So they moved his precious gaming console down into the main-room and Marinette began to crush him in Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

At half past eight, a knock interrupted Marinettes victory dance.

They went to dinner, Ratatouille with some rice. Marinette once more took in Gabriels appearance, but decided against telling him, chatted idly with him instead, gushing once more about the previous photo-shoot, declaring how interesting it had been.

"I even considered a vacation, Marinette," Gabriel told her. "During the holidays and over new-year, we're going to Hawaii. I hadn't been there for years and I look forward to revive a few memories with Adrien."

Adrien spluttered at this comment, shutting his mouth with his hand, fearing that either his water or some rude comments would leave his lips. Marinette saw him collect his thought until he cautiously began to speak. "Erm, father? I'm not quite sure, if-"

"Let me finish, will you?" Gabriel interrupted him and continued with a small smile. "I still have to ask your parents, Marinette, but do you want to accompany us?"

This time, Marinette spluttered. Hawaii? A holiday to Hawaii? With her crush and her idol, his father a _holiday_ on Hawaii? In horrible cold winter in warm and sunny Hawaii? She would be dumb to decline.

"I- I would love to!" she exclaimed and grinned at Adrien who spotted a goofy smile. "My parents have the last word, but I would really love to come with you!"

"Great, I'll send Nathalie to your parents business to discuss the formalities." With this, Gabriel excused himself and left the two in Nathalies watch, who appeared by the doorway. The two had no chance to discuss their nearing holiday, despite still being two months away and the fact that her parents still have to agree.

"I'll show you your room, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, where your things are waiting for you and you can sleep in when you are finished with your activities," she informed them.

Still grinning like maniacs they followed her up the stairs and into a guest-room on the same floor, Adriens room was in.

And indeed, her duffel sat on the bed, together with a dressing gown. "You can keep the dressing gown or leave it here for following nights. It's yours now."

Blushing, she wanted to decline, but Nathalie nodded and left, leaving them stand in the doorway. Eyeing the gown nervously, she noticed the Agreste Butterfly on the chest area and judging by the seaming and fabric it was definitely an expensive one.

"At least you just get this cloth and not 'the talk'," Adrien murmured and took her hand to lead her back to his room.

:

Gabriel smiled from the corner he hid behind.

His son and his girlfriend were cute, embarrassed to the core by simple actions. And he could only imagine Adriens panic when he found his present in the box with the ordered snacks for the evening.

 _She soon will be here with you._

Yes, soon, they could plan shenanigans together. Amélie will be more than happy about his sons development.

Even if this development included some nightly activities in a black suit. But he will care about that when he got Ladybugs earrings. Her earrings... Instantly his mood darkened. Cursing the time he had to take for _resting_ , he slid his hands into his pants pocket, stroking the cool metal.

In the back of his head, he wondered, where Nooroo had vanished, but he could not care less at the moment. Now, he was just incredibly tired.

Maybe tomorrow he would have the strength to create one more of his Akumas.

He sighed, watching the door to Adriens room closing and turned to head to his own room.

 _Sleep tight, Hawkmoth_.

* * *

 **I just took the kwamis names from the latest statements on twitter. Pollen does sound like some kind of joke, but as long as they don't say anything else, I take Pollen :)**

 **Anyway... This chapter is more of a filler-one because I was kind of bored and had fun in watching them suffer, my week was bad, so why should they feel any better? Muhahaha. No, seriously, I did not need to fill the gap between the patrol and the Next Akuma, but I felt the need to do so, so I did. Perks of being an author ;) And some things _are_ important, so no harm done.**

 **Thanks for your support so far, I really am happy :D**

 **And like always, Stay tuned ;)**

 **P.S.: Have a look at "Smoking", a short OneShot of mine, I'm curious what you think about it.**


	9. New Team, New Family

**Okay, this chapter is quite bad. The last two weeks had been bad and stressful and whatever and I guess it kind of transferred into my writing. There may be many mistakes but please, enjoy nonetheless :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: New Team, New Family

Marinette turned in the big bed of Adriens guest room. It was big, cold and empty.

She never had problems to sleep before, so why did she now? It scared her that everything in her body told her it was because something was missing. Some _one_ was missing.

She missed his warmth, she missed his arms around her waist, she missed his breath that tingled her skin, the sighs that escaped his mouth when they slept, she missed his scent, his form, his voice when he mumbled something in his sleep, his light snores, just... him.

It was not physically painful, but something ached in her. This something was the same thing that told her to be near him, to touch him, to look at him. Her _soul_ yearned for him.

Turning again, she growled at her unease. Why did she feel this way? It did not make sense at all!

But then, she had the feeling someone was approaching. She steeled her nerves and got ready for the worst when the door opened a crack.

"Mari? You're awake?"

Relaxing she sighed and sat up. "Adrien? You can't sleep too?"

"No," he admitted and stepped into the room, somehow hesitant. "Do you mind if I sleep here?"

The something in her chest jolted in excitement at this statement and her rational side frowned. But rational side was too tired to complain, so Marinette just smiled and made some space for her partner. "Come here, kitty-cat."

Smiling, Adrien finally stepped in and shuffled under the comforter next to Marinette, embracing her like it was second nature to them.

"My father wanted you to sleep in here, but did not say _I_ had to stay in my room," he smirked and nuzzled his face into the croon of her neck.

"Fishing for loopholes, kitty?" she snickered and yawned, finally breathing in his scent, relishing in his warmth.

"If it works," he smiled and together they finally fell asleep.

:

The next morning was spent in light conversation with Gabriel during a long breakfast until they decided to 'get Marinette home' when they truly just wanted to get to their appointment with the Guardian.

Taking Marinettes hand once again, he lead them out of the mansion, towards the small shop, steering Marinette around lampposts and people.

"What does Alya say?"

Marinette huffed, glancing back to her mobile. "She says she's lonely. With me being always at your side she comes too short. But I bet she's just overly excited for the next Akuma. It has been a few days again and she may be nervous."

"Oh," Adrien mulled over that. Sure, when they got their Miraculous they had to jump into battle, with no plan, no time to get accustomed to the powers and no one who they had to please. This might be a bit of a pressure, not knowing if you were really fit for the job.

"We should get her and Nino finally together, so they wont bother _us_ , they'll bother themselves," she snickered and tipped another quick response into her mobile.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Nino's head over heals for her but is always chickening out in asking her for a date. Says he's scared. Should we play matchmake?"

Looking up from her device, he realized she already thought about a plan. "Yes. I'll text her that we four are going to the theatre this evening, you'll text Nino the same. Only that we won't show up," she grinned.

Adrien laughed and quickly fished for his phone in her purse.

He found those bag-things pretty handy, but couldn't get one himself, because... well, he was a boy. So he just placed his wallet and mobile in Marinettes.

Sending a short text to Nino, he grinned at the display, waiting eagerly for his response. A few seconds later, a 'Sounds good, c u then' popped up and he quickly put it back into Marinettes bag.

"I still want to know who Bee is," she tried again after a few seconds of silence in a sing-sang voice, changing the topic.

Laughing, Adrien shook his head. "First you're so desperately hesitant to know and now, you pester me with that the whole day? Shame on you, Ladybug."

"Oh, come on!" she groaned and put her mobile back into her purse too, "You are the only one of us who knows everyone! It's not fair!"

"You were not compelled to tell me either," he snickered. Sure, Adrien enjoyed teasing her about their new comrade, but he also feared her reaction if she ever found out the truth.

"Adriiiiiikins!" Speaking of the devil.

"Oh, no, please not," he heard Marinette groan, but turned around nonetheless.

There was a blonde girl with a high ponytail, running towards them. He noticed the comb glittering in her hair and smiled proudly. Unfortunately, she seemed to misinterpret his smile and flung herself onto his neck, forcing Marinette to stumble to the side, directly into a waiter, who stumbled and lost the grip on the tray he was holding. Luckily nothing had been on top, so it was only the wood that went to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so-" Marinette began to apologize, but Chloé interrupted her.

"Urgh, can't you do _anything_ like a normal person would? Can't you get through a single day without tripping?" she asked and Marinette flushed red in anger, but decided to ignore her and take care of the waiter.

"Please, Chloé," Adrien forced a smile and pried her arms from his neck and took a step back., "Be nice."

"I _am_ nice," she pouted and fumbled with the strap of her purse. "But _she_ isn't."

"Marinette didn't do anything," he tried to explain, but Chloé shook her head.

"You're _dating her_ , right? You're supposed to be on _her_ side."

"We're not-" he tried again, but she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't try to tell me you're not dating. She's clinging to your arms all the time, you hold hands whenever I see you and you're always meeting her. So don't tell me you're not even _interested_? I'm not dumb, Adrien, so tell me one thing," he saw tears glister in her eyes and felt bad for her. She continued in a very low voice, "Did I _ever_ had a chance with you?"

His world came crashing down on him. Chloé did like him? Like in like-like? Like in silly-crush-maybe-love-him-like? She... she was like a sister to him, she always was and still is. He cared deeply for her, otherwise he would not have trusted her with the Miraculous. But he did never ever even considered her as something _more_.

So there was only one answer to her question.

Without breathing, he lightly shook his head, frowning in a silent apology.

Tears were now visible in her eyes, even if they did not fall, she averted her gaze and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

She then turned around, but halted after a few steps. "Oh, and Maritrash? Don't try to trip anymore, no one is really believing you your charade." She then strutted away, head held high like the queen she is.

"Oh my," he heard but wasn't really sure weather it was his own voice or Marinettes.

"Don't tell me you didn't know about her crush," Marinette stated and frowned up at him. But he averted her piercing eyes and stared after the blonde mop of hair, vanishing behind a corner.

"I... I didn't know... she... she's like a sister, Marinette," he tried to explain, finally regarding her, searching some comfort in her deep eyes. "I love her, I really do, but... not like this."

Sighing, Marinette rested her head against his chest and put her arms around his neck, like Chloé just did, but different, drawing him into a tight hug. He felt, it was just the thing he needed right now and buried his face into her neck, circling her waist with his unworthy arms.

:

Chloé wanted to cry. She really wanted but could not. Not that she never cried in publicity, she did it often to benefit her own will, but she feared to do it when she was open, raw.

She desperately wanted to go home, taking a long, warm bubble-bath, maybe chat with Pollen a bit, but she just could not go home. She did not want to be alone.

So she just wandered around the streets, listening to her aching heart and tried not to let loose. But then, she arrived at the Champ de Mars, saw couples kissing and the Eiffel tower reminded her of her dream to marry Adrien on top.

That was the point when she finally could not hold it anymore. Heavy drops spilled out of her eyes and she wanted to curl in in some corner and hide. So she stepped to one of the park-benches, sat down and drew her knees up her chest, burrowing her face in the expensive fabric.

The light buzzing at her hip did not help either so she just ignored her small companion.

After some minutes of crying, she shivered because of the cold and felt absolutely miserable.

"Chloé?"

She did not know this voice and did not want to know who had the audacity to address her in this misery. She surely looked absolutely miserable, with smeared make-up and puffy eyes, shivering in the cold October air.

"Get lost," she scoffed and did not even try to look up to the intruder.

She heard him huff. "Fine, but you better get home too, if you don't want to catch a cold."

He then left, she listened to his fading steps, but risked a peek nonetheless and was surprised to find red hair bobbing up and down, the man underneath clutching a sketchbook she knew too well.

:

"I'm sooooore," Marinette complained and slumped onto her chaise.

Today's lesson had been tiresome. They had to do weird acrobatics and now every muscle in her body ached. She had not felt like this in a long time.

Being Ladybug provided her with utter strength and the workout helped a lot during any sporty activity in school.

But being sore? It felt like an eternity since she had felt like this the last time.

"Oh, Marinette, don't worry. You'll be better by tomorrow," her kwami tried to reassure her, nibbling on a cookie and zipping onto her stomach. "I pity Adrien though. He still has work to do."

Humming, Marinette scratched her nose and yawned. "I definitely don't envy him for this."

Adrien had a shoot across the town and he was not allowed to relax on the couch. Poor boy.

Her mind drifted off to him again, his smile, his warmth, his hand in hers. She dreamed some more about her partner in content silence until her phone called her out of her dream.

"Urgh, it better be important," she groaned and fumbled for her purse on the ground, careful to not shake Tikki awake. She finally got it and blinked at the highlighted screen.

"Nino? What...?" But then she recognized the phone and it was not hers. Not at all. "Urgh, that jerk forgot his phone," she murmured and decided to ignore the call. It was Adriens phone anyway.

Sighing, she let it fall back to the floor, deciding that resuming to her nap would be great, but then another phone fell in in the buzzing. What were the chances that Adrien left two phones of his in her purse?

Sighing again, she fumbled again for her purse, only to retrieve her own, seeing Alyas name and face blink on her screen.

"Hey," she greeted the blogger with a yawn.

" _Don't 'hey' me,_ " Alya snapped and Marinette was taken aback by the sudden response. But then she remembered their matchmaking-plan and smirked.

"Enjoying your date so far?" she grinned and enjoyed Alyas spluttering on the other end.

" _D... Date?! Mari, what are you... don't... erm..._ " There were a few seconds of silence until Alya huffed, having progressed the information. " _You two won't come, right?"_

Grinning, Marinette shook her head and laughed. "Nope, call it revenge or repaying a depth, or whatever you want. I know it's no janitors-closet, but at least we're even. Enjoy your date," she snickered and ignored Alyas protests on the other end and ended the call.

Throwing the device back on the floor, she was finally able to relax.

She even managed to nap for a few minutes until the ground shook. She first mistook it for her dreams imagination, but then Tikki squeaked and headbutted her stomach.

"Marinette! Akuma!" she called and zipped off to the side, leaving Marinette some space to collect her sleepy thoughts.

Groaning, she rolled off the chaise and scrambled to her feet. At least they won't have to fight alone today and _maybe_ she could get to bed early after.

"Tikki? Transform me," she mumbled with a bit less vigour than normally and the transformation rushed over her body.

Glad for the spur of extra-energy the suit provided her with, she climbed up her ladder and took in her surroundings when she stood atop her balcony.

And she had to admit, everything was a mess. The street, at least what it formerly was, was crumbled and rocks in all sized and forms had gnashed deep holes in the concrete, the cobblestone was broken and ripped out. Cars were crashed under the weight of rocks and people hid in fright behind them.

This Akuma was obviously stone-themed, maybe a mad geologist?

But suddenly the ground shook again and a bulb formed out of the cobblestone and concrete. Two holes were missing in something that seemed to grow into a face and began to glow purple. The figure rose higher and a body formed itself out of the grey stone. It reminded her of Stoneheart, but this one was looking much more dangerous.

"Shit," she quickly leaped from her balcony, remembering her position when his eyes landed on her.

She dodged many stones he threw at her and finally managed to hide behind a rock, only to be greeted by three civilians. She had to get them out of here.

Suddenly she heard a buzz and a yellow blurr landed beside her. She first flinched, getting into a defensive stance, but then remembered their new team-mates. Queen Bee was the first one to arrive.

But she had no chance to be relieved, because another bulb formed itself in front of them, signalling the approaching Akuma.

"Bee! Get them out of here!" she shouted and gestured towards the frightened civilians. Jumping away, in hope of diverting the Akuma, she latched her yoyo around the growing bulb and pulled.

The second, the Akuma turned back to her, she leaped away, searching for another hideout. She noticed Bee, carrying the civilians out of the area, coming back and repeating the action with another group. Ladybug even noticed that Bee vanished into the shops and (thank god) her parents bakery to get everyone into safety.

After a few minutes of ducking and jumping, Renarde joined them and Ladybug realized with a frown that the Akuma disturbed Alyas date. Noting that Adrien would need some more minutes, she tried to distract the Akuma with Renardes illusions while Queen Be bought the civilians away.

They needed to reform, to think of a plan. But she would wait for that until Chat Noir was here too.

So she just took a rest for a second on top of a gigantic rock and observed the scene. Bee was busy with two children a few metres away and Renarde hid behind another rock, preparing to play a tune on Ladybugs command, creating a horde of ants who were able to crawl into the tiny holes of the Akumas stoney armour.

She was just distracted for only a second, but the Akuma took his chance and hurled another rock at her. The gigantic rock drew closer, the seconds stretched into hours for Ladybug, unable to move.

An enormous tuck took her out of her stupor when someone clad in black leather tackled her from the rock. A turn midair and when Chat Noir crouched on the ground , Ladybug practically sat in his lap, his arms cradling her bridal style.

She instantly felt better, now that her partner was at her side. And when he grinned down at her, proud of his cool entrance, she giggled and placed a kiss on his nose. He needed to be told when he did great. Not to mention he practically saved her life a few seconds ago.

"Urgh, concentration, lovebees, we have work to do!" Bee interrupted them and hurried past them to get to the last group of civilians.

"Okay, your flirting is annoying during a fight," Renarde huffed too and chuckling, both straightened up again and hurried to the rock Renarde hid behind.

"Any _coal_ plans, MyLady?" Chat asked and eyed the Akuma with a grin.

She quickly eyed the three and decided to use her Lucky Charm. What fell down was a simple extension cord. Glancing around, she instantly knew what to do. Even if Chat will have a field day, it should work.

"Okay, Renarde, create as many illusion from the four of us as you can. Distract him, get annoying."

Renarde nodded and jumped away, on a rooftop and started playing her first tunes. "Bee," she addressed the yellow heroine who just joined them after clearing the area, "You get in the crowd, acting like an illusion and make him trip at my signal." Bee nodded and ran into the growing crowd. "Chat, lets do the Luke Skywalker."

Chat grinned, quickly getting what she meant and grabbed one end of the cord. "That's the best plan you ever came up with," he laughed and stepped out of their hiding place.

Together they hid in the growing crowd and Ladybug could only pray that the powers of the Peacock got confused with Renardes illusions.

"Ready?" Chat asked when they crouched closer through the legs of their doppelgängers.

"Wait," she ordered, eyeing the motions of the Akuma. They still needed to know where the butterfly hid in, but they will have to care about that when he was down.

"MyLady?" Chat urged, but the Akuma was still too far away and it was not the right angle...

Catching Renardes gaze, Renarde nodded, and blew in her flute, ordering her illusions around the place. Bee too seemed to be in the right position, not visible in the growing crowd of Ladybugs, Chats, Renardes and Bees. Everyone was in position and she observed the Akuma.

It's giant legs let the ground shake, rubble flew past them with every step closer. The doubles attacked the Akuma, it stumbled backwards.

"Now!" she yelled and both dashed forward, around its legs, crossing in front of him and back, while Bee jumped in the air and landed a big blow to the Akumas chest.

The stone-being stumbled backwards and because his legs were bound together, he fell on his back. It crushed several illusions who dispersed in a puff of orange smoke. Because of this smoke, the Akuma fell into a fit of sneezes and Ladybug noticed one of his stone-teeth being purple.

Did Hawkmoth just possess a _tooth_?

"Chat! Destroy his tooth! Quick!" she gestured to its mouth and Chat frowned, but followed her order. Quickly he called his Cataclysm and leaped over the Akumas mouth, touching the possessed item in midair.

Ladybug heard Renarde whoop when the black butterfly emerged and grinned when she easily caught and cured the insect.

Tossing the extension cable into the air, her cure repaired everything and she smiled when the street and the nearby buildings, including her parents bakery, got repaired.

"Pound it," she fist-bumped with Chat and, glancing around, she also extended her hand to Bee and Renarde. Squealing, Renarde quickly accepted her offer and Bee too, smiling proudly.

"That was awesome," Chat laughed, but frowned when his ring suddenly beeped. Ladybugs following suit, showing her that she had only two minutes left. They had to hurry off, but Bee and Renarde, still having power left, needed to announce themselves.

"We have to go, but you two are allowed to have some more fun with the press," she giggled and gestured to the many flashing cameras at the new heroes.

What surprised her was the confident smirk that Bee sported at the mention of the press.

Her earrings beeped one more time, signalling her that there was just one minute left. "Gotta go, see you later," she waved and glanced to the victim who got taken care of by several police officers and paramedics, so she hurried up onto the rooftops to get only a few streets away, and detransformed in an alley where she had not to walk too far. Securing Tikki in her purse with her emergency stack of cookies, she made her way back.

When she arrived back on the scene, Bee was still handling the reporters, a confident pose her companion. Renarde had hurried off, most likely to get back to Nino.

Smiling, she searched for her parents who embraced her in a tight hug, having worried over her only child.

:

"Monsieur Agreste, I'm very concerned about you," Nathalie voiced one evening.

"Have you contacted Marinettes parents? He asked instead, ignoring the lingering question on his assistants face.

Sighing, Nathalie nodded. "They wish to speak to you personally about your vacation."

"Thanks, I'll contact them right away. Anything else?" he asked and regarded her with a stern gaze, telling her not to press on his health.

 _She wouldn't understand._

"No, nothing else," she sighed and he dismissed her with a wave. She nodded once more and left the bureau, the door clicking silently into its frame.

Gabriel leaned back in his high chair, staring out of a nearby window. He really felt exhausted, maybe he would turn in early that day. But first he had to call his future daughters parents. That sounded weird.

Fishing for the telephone on his desk, he tipped in the number, Nathalie had put with a post-it on top of his folders. A small 'Dupain-Cheng' was scribbled on top too and he smiled. He may have to add this number to his contacts.

" _Hello? Dupain-Cheng household_?"

Surprised he noticed that it was his own sons voice at the receiving end. He thought his son was currently resting in his room. "Adrien?"

Spluttering, Adrien managed to stammer something together, but he did not have the patience to wait for some weird excuse. "Did you sneak out of the house?"

" _N... No? I mean yes? No! I didn't_ sneak _out._ "

"Does anyone know you're not in your room?" he asked, still not sure weather he should be amused or incredible angry.

" _I... I'm sure I passed a maid so anyone_ must _know..._ " he murmured, but quickly regained his posture. " _Anyway, why are you calling Marinette?_ "

"Don't distract, Adrien, we'll talk about that later. Now, I am calling her _parents_ so will you please hand over the phone?" he sported a headache. This boy will be the end of him.

" _Err... sure, wait a moment please,_ " he answered and his voice sounded a bit farther away. Gabriel was even able to hear some snickering and he would bet on Marinette being the source of it. Sometimes it hurt how much she resembled his wife.

" _Sabine? My father wants to speak to you..._ " some shuffling on the other end and e was sure, the telephone got passed and another voice, a soft, female voice continued. " _Thanks, dear. Hello? Monsieur Agreste? What can I do for you?_ "

In the background he could still hear his son and Marinette, but he settled on concentrating on Madame Cheng.

"Hello, I'm sure you already heard of a small vacancy I'm planning with my son and Marinette."

" _Oh, yes, your assistant was here yesterday, but we were quite busy with the shop at this point. I'm glad you called back._ "

"Do I have the permission to take Marinette with us?" he asked, getting quickly to the point. The fading background-noises told him that Madame Chang must have moved away.

" _Erm... you know, we're not quite happy with her being abroad for so long without us and we're not able to leave the shop."_ She told him and he felt disappointment rise. " _So I'm sorry to tell you that we can't allow her to go."_

 _Cretins._

"I can assure you that she will be perfectly fine with us, I guarantee the highest security-"

But she interrupted him. " _I'm sorry, I'm sure she will be fine, more so if she would drive with us. But it is no matter of security, Monsieur Agreste. Please, try to understand that she is our only child and she is only sixteen. No offence, but I'm worried to give her into the hands of a man whose face I only know through magazines and I never even talked to._ "

He was surprised.

"No offence taken." he answered and was already planning ahead. "I would have the same issues if it would be Adrien in this place." That was true. "But maybe it will ease your mind if we had dinner some time? You, your husband and Marinette are welcome to join us..." A quick glance to his calender, his pen ready. "Next Wednesday evening?"

There was a short pause on the other side, obviously Madame Cheng weighed her options. " _Next Wednesday sounds fine."_

Smirking he quickly thought about opening hours so they would not be forced to close their shop too early. "Twenty o'clock, I'll let everything prepare. I'm looking forward to the meeting, it's the first official," he could not suppress the snicker.

Highly surprised, he took in Madame Chengs giggle on the other side. " _Yeah, we have to embarrass them, it's my only joy these days._ "

Laughing, he nodded, but was quick in calming down again. There was just one last pressing matter. "Now, will you please give me back my son?"

" _Oh, sure. I have to tell you I didn't know he came without your permission. Adrien, dear?"_

The other end went silent, but suddenly he heard someone, Marinette, whisper something.

Frowning, he settled on angry. " _Father?_ " His voice was small, he was scared. Good.

"Come home." He then ended the call and leaned back, satisfied. Next time, Adrien would tell him or at least Nathalie that he left. Scribbling a note into his calendar about the dinner, he quickly pressed a button on his intercom too.

" _Sir?_ " Nathalies voice drained out of the device.

"We're expecting guests at Wednesday eight p.m., please prepare everything with the chiefs for dinner."

" _Okay, anything else?_ " he heard her scribble on some paper.

"Yes, please take care that Adrien doesn't leave the house after dinner anymore. He'll arrive soon and tell him I'm highly disappointed."

" _Adrien? Isn't he...? Okay, got it. Anything else?"_

"No, thanks, Nathalie." He ended the call and leaned back, closing his eyes for a second.

 _It gets out of hand._

Unfortunately. He can't contain his son from jumping straight out of the window when he finally came home again. Once more, the urge rose to just take the damn ring. But it would not be wise.

Adrien will instantly know who stole it, the mansion, unable to be broken in, a secret safe and a book in Gabriels possession about Miraculous would instantly lead to him. His son was not dumb, he could connect the points. And even if not... He would warn Ladybug and she was smart, was definitely able to. It would ruin every chance to get the earrings.

 _Have patience._

:

It... hurt. It hurt being apart of him.

Not physically, but something in her very core, her _soul_ hurt. It was bleeding again and she did not know how to stop it other than being near him.

Sighing, Marinette turned once more and glanced to her clock. It read half past three. Groaning, she buried her face into her pillow and yelled for sleep to come.

After Adrien had left, they decided (with much unease) that they would stay apart for the night, because Adrien was obviously under arrest right now, his father having an eye on his whereabouts at least for the night. And Marinette herself was certain that her mother will control she stayed in bed. And she had been right. Her mother came once after she went to bed and she was certain she will come once more after waking up in about half an hour, having to stand up early because of the bakery opening at five.

Sighing, she drifted back to Adrien, it was hard to think of anything else when every fibre of your being screamed for him.

The vibration of her phone startled her out of her pillows.

Glancing to the lit screen, she noticed Adriens caller-ID. Smiling, she pressed the button to answer the call. Who else would call her at 3:30 in the morning? "Adrien? You're supposed to sleep."

" _You too, MyLady,_ " she heard him snicker on the other end. " _I can't sleep. Don't know how I managed before we started... this._ "

Sighing, she pressed the button for a call on speaker and leaned back into her pillows, placing her mobile beside her head. "Me neither. It's weird though. I have the feeling..."

"... _That it's something more?"_ She nodded and hummed, despite Adrien being unable to see her. " _I have the same feeling._ "

"That's because you have an extremely strong bond," came Tikkis tired voice from between Marinettes pillows.

"Huh?"

" _Bond?"_ they asked simultaneously.

Tikkis little head poked out of the depth on her bed, rubbing her tired eyes. "It's natural for Miraclous holders to yearn for each other. They are often Soulmates and through the bond, their magic, it intensifies. And it will get stronger the more you bound. Stronger bond, stronger connection, stronger magic."

" _But why does it hurt?_ " Adrien asked the right question.

"Your souls got a glimpse of what it will be like, being joined again and they crave for more. Your bond is your biggest strength, but also your biggest weakness. You're not able to fight it." she yawned and nuzzled Marinettes cheek. "At least _try_ to get some sleep, will you?" With this she buried herself back into her pillows.

Silence followed and Marinette muled over Tikkis words, her being soulmates with Adrien, her kitty? It sounded incredible.

" _Soulmates, huh?_ " he broke through the silence.

"Hm... I thought something like this did not exist..." she murmured and turned her head back to her phone, where Adriens breathing came static out of her speakers.

" _It would help if you were here though..._ " he sighed and Marinette felt tears sting in her eyes. She wanted to get to him more than she ever felt the need to do so. Being apart was the worst.

They talked a bit more and finally, because both were exhausted, they fell asleep. And when Sabine checked on Marinette an hour later, she smiled down at her daughter, ending the call and plugged the mobile in, just in case.

:

"Adrien, please stop fidgeting," his father advised him and Adrien tried once more to sit still.

The last few days had passed in a blurr, He was as well a constant at Marinettes house as she was in his. They did not spent any minute apart. When he was on photoshoots, Marinette stood at the sides, viewing him perform. When Marinette had to work in the bakery, Adrien tried his best to help, but because he was quite... unhelpful, he got banned to a nearby stool in front of the register, handling the cash. When he had any extra curricular activities scheduled, Marinette stood either at the side too, reading a magazine, or was participating. Fencing was suddenly much more fun with her around.

Patrol was split between the four of their team, so they had quite some more time to be around each other.

It was great, because when they finally got home, they would fall asleep in each others arms.

As great as this was, they still had to get Marinettes parents to agree to their trip to Hawaii. If Adrien was barely able to sleep without Marinette with her being only a few streets away, how hard would it be for three weeks on the other end of the world?

But that was exactly the reason why Adrien sat there in Nathalies bureau/ welcoming-area, waiting for the Dupain-Chengs to arrive.

Astounded, Adrien felt her presence even before they were able to ring the bell. He sprang to his feet, rushing to the window where he found Marinette already watching the window. Grinning, he pressed a button on Nathalies intercom and the gate buzzed, letting the Dupain-Chengs inside.

His father beat him to the front door, having already began his walk when Adrien had rushed to the window. Marinette giggled at his behaviour and led her parents up the steps where they exchanged casualties with his father. But he could not care less about his father accompanying them to the dining-room. He just wanted to get a hold of Marinette.

"You seem nervous," she giggled and he took her hand, dragging her to sit down next to him.

Tom and Sabine took the left side of the table, he and Marinette the right, his father occupying the head.

As soon as they sat down, maids rushed in to get them some wine and water.

Marinette already used to it, thanked them as always, but stayed away from the red liquid, not quite sure how her parents will react seeing her drink wine.

Both of them knew how important this evening was, so they shut, listening to their parents comparing several aspects of having an own business. Not that you could compare the small bakery to a worldly renown fashion empire, but it was some shared experience and it was a good start.

After a few minutes, the first dish arrived, some chicken salad with a nice raspberry dressing. They talked some more and Marinette expressed her surprise for seeing Gabriel this formal, she whispered to him during the change of dishes to a light fish-soup. He could also feel that Marinette had a light heart-attack when a maid asked if anything was wrong with her wine, because she had not touched it yet.

It was usual for them to drink at least one glass of whine when Marinette was over for dinner. Gabriels light smile indicated that he knew well what got Marinette freaked out, but he obviously decided not to pry.

The soup went smoothly and during the main course, some fancy meat with vegetables and porridge, Marinette and Gabriel drifted off into fashion like usual. Adrien was left there with Marinettes parents making silent jokes, like rolling his eyes, signalling that he was used to them behaving like best friends.

The chatter and atmosphere got some lighter, after Marinette and Gabriel drifted into their own world of hems and stitches, that Adrien was finally able to talk to Tom and Sabine as well.

"At _yeast_ I have some company now during this fashion-ramble," he joked and Tom had difficulties to not to laugh too loud.

When the maids arrived to bring the dessert, Gabriel returned to his unimportant chatter with the Dupain-Chengs and Adrien could not help but grab for Marinettes hand under the table.

He knew his father knew how to handle strangers and how to make them like you. It was a necessary treat in his business. He always tried to force that in Adrien too and Adrien was not quite able to pinpoint how much it interfered with him... Most likely too much.

Unfortunately, it did not seem to be enough, did not seem to work with Marinettes parents. They were still slightly distant and Adrien once spotted a frown on Sabines face.

Sighing, Adrien finished his sorbet and leaned back, eyeing Marinette. And like she sat there, staring at her mother, who pointedly ignored her, he realized, they just had a battle through eye-contact.

When they accompanied the bakers to the door, Adrien made a try to lighten the mood between at least his Lady and him.

"A _purr_ fect evening for a _purr_ fect _supper_ ," he murmured and Marinette giggled, but Tom seemed to have heard too, booming one of his enormous laughs that got vibrated by the marble in the hall.

"Come one kids, you can't _supper_ during a _knead_ ed parents- _dough._ " he said and Adrien snickered, but was cut silent when he heard his fathers murmur.

"It was weird, _dough, butter_ end this quick." All eyes went wide like saucers, Gabriel visibly did not intended to say that out loud.

His stuttered "I- I mean-" and Marinettes astonished "No." got drowned in Toms roaring laughter. All the tension the evening had held got vaporised when his big hands grabbed Gabriels shoulders and the man, visibly pale, got shaken.

"I never guessed you had it in you, Gabriel, but Adrien must have it from somewhere, I guess," he laughed and turned with a big smile to his giggling wife. "I think we take our leave now, Marinette?"

Marinette, quite the same shade of his father just nodded and eyed Adrien, shaken by the current scene. Adrien flicked his gaze between her, his father and a grinning Tom and could not help but grin too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, son, Gabriel, good evening to you two," Tom nodded and ushered his family outside. Adrien followed, snickering at his fathers attempt to righten his suit and tie, and bid them good-bye at the gates.

Still grinning like a maniac, he went back inside, and just saw his fathers back ascending the stairs, most likely to retreat to his dorm. Grinning, Adrien called him a good night and went to his own room to transform and meet Renarde on the Eiffel-tower for a quick patrol and after, he went back to Marinettes to sleep and question her a bit.

"I quote: 'He may have an enormous stick up his ass, but he's a good man'," Marinette laughed with a deep voice, mimicking her father.

Laughing too, Adrien drew his head back, barely managing to stifle his voice. "I think I have to turn my father in now, he was so _pale_ , your father completely broke his composure," he snickered into the pillow he grabbed to help shutting his laughter from the sleeping parents downstairs. "He even called him Gabriel, without asking to!"

It was a big deal after all. And both were happy that her parents might reconsider letting her go.

"I don't get it though, you made a fuss about it when I was allowed to. Why is his name such a big deal?" she asked curiously and his head snapped up.

" _No one_ is allowed to call him 'Gabriel'. My mother and I am the only ones, not even Nathalie or his closest business partners. Getting the allowance means you're part of the family." He buried his face back into the pillow. "And your father just did _without_ asking!" he laughed and it seemed impossible to resist. His stomach ached by now, but he did not care. It was too hilarious.

"I'm family, huh?" Marinette asked and he instantly got calm again. Peeking up from his pillow, he watched her face glow in the moonlight shining from the skylight.

Did she not know that she was more?

* * *

 **First, I disliked the idea of Chloé getting together with Nathanael, but... okay, now I ship them. They're just too cute and … I don't know. I still don't know how far their... relationship will go in this story, but at least a few fluffy scenes they will get.**

 **I had an argument with my sister about how to spell 'doppelgänger' in English XD She said you guys don't know the 'ä' and so it is written with a normal 'a'. I googled it and it said both is possible. What I'm still curious about is the plural... with 's' or without? It looks weird with one, though, I think it's wrong without, so I put one behind. It's always funny how many words from german immigrated into english XD best example: Kindergarten. Ha, I love it.**

… **I love raspberry dressing too.**


	10. Preparations

Chapter 10: Preparations

The next weeks passed by in a blurr. Marinette and Adrien drew closer with every day.

Adrien collected Marinette before school started, they had breakfast, then school. They separated for Adriens afternoon activities and Marinettes work in the bakery and got together by nightfall. Either at patrol or to watch some movies, or play video games. Sometimes they even stayed awake half of the night, only talking. Then they would fall asleep in each others arms, only to either Marinette or Adrien slip away before Adrien made his way to Marinettes.

Sometimes they had training-sessions were they got either new informations about about their Miraculous, or they got physical training, where both would collapse into bed afterwards.

They even found an hour every evening or so to practice the meditation or stepping, it was quite gruesome how the Guardian insisted on them training those damned two lessons.

This circle got only interrupted by Akumas, some more, others less dangerous, but with the help of Bee and Renarde, they managed this quite well too.

Paris seemed to accept their new heroes too. Especially Bee got many fans, because she was the most time occupied bringing civilians out of the zone and Alyas blog got many special interviews in exchange for the life-footage. Their announcement went quite smoothly and everyone was quite pleased at the change. But the air of change bought also some nervousness in the team.

How will they stop Hawkmoth? They had more manpower now, but of what use was it?

That continued every day and on weekends, Marinette often joined Adrien during photoshoots and/or dinner with his father.

With concern she noticed Gabriels state. He looked more tired every passing week. Bags under his eyes, his light blonde hair turned grey and he lost weight. He reminded her more of a mummy these days than of a person. Their vacation couldn't come sooner.

Luckily, after some more persuasion from Marinette and Adrien, only including mild begging, they got their okay to Marinette being able to travel with them to Hawaii.

It was during Lunch when Marinette got the great news.

They went to Marinettes home to snatch some pastries and Adrien already went upstairs with their bags. Marinette stayed behind with a plate, loading some croissants and two pieces of quiche on top.

"Say, have you already thought on the vacation?" she asked. "It's already December, you know?"

Her mother, on the counter sighed and turned to Marinette with a slight frown. "Listen, Marinette, I really feel not well in letting you go."

Groaning, she put the plate on the counter and watched her mother with a sad expression. "Please, maman, I am more than capable of taking care of my own and Gabriel won't be far away. I'm already sixteen, maman, _please_ , let me go."

Her mother sighed and averted her gaze for a second to watch the shop, a frown on her face. "You are _just_ sixteen, Marinette. I can't control what you do over there. I can't get easily _to_ you when something happens," she explained and put her hand on Marinettes cheek, regarding her with a sad expression.

"Nothing will happen, maman. Gabriel can take good care. I'll call every evening and every morning if I have to. We can video-chat on Christmas and New Years Eve. Please, maman, let me go," her bottom lip trembled, it was quite late already, next week the holidays began and Adrien would be gone. She did not _want_ to stay behind. Alone.

Watching her feet, she was scared of the distant dismissal in her mothers eyes. She heard her mother sigh and flinched when her mothers second hand joined the other on Marinettes cheeks. They circled her face and with a light tug, her mother brought her face upwards again, looking deeply into her eyes. "Is it really _that_ important to you?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, she hoped her eyes showed her determination.

"Are you sure about being with Adrien? You'll be every second in his presence, for some relationships, that may straining a bond," she tried to tell her earnestly.

But that was no problem for Marinette, she was practically not able to be away from him. "Yes, I'm certain."

Her mother regarded her some more, searched for any particle of hesitation, of uncertainty.

"Video-chatting every night?"

"Okay."

"You'll call when something happens?"

"Absolutely."

"No nightly visits in Adriens room?"

"I wouldn't dare to." Creepy how she managed to lie without showing it.

Sighing, her mother slid her hands from Marinettes face and Marinette was barely able to contain the hopeful smile on her lips.

"I still have to talk to your father, but... I won't not allow you to go," she finally managed to agree.

Marinette whooped and jumped in her mothers arms of joy. "Thank you, maman, Thank you so much!" she squealed and grabbed the plate again to tell Adrien the great news.

"That's a test, Marinette," her mother yelled after her and she stopped on the base of the stairs leading upstairs. "One wrongdoing and you'll _never_ be allowed to go away alone ever again, understood?"

"Yes, maman," she laughed and went back to give her a peck on the cheek. Smiling, she finally ran upstairs. "Adrien!" she shouted, throwing the door open.

:

Adrien sat on the couch, checking his schedule for the rest of the week. Fencing on Friday got cancelled because of the beginning of the holidays, the last photoshoot on Saturday evening, then packing on Sunday and Monday morning... he did not want to think about leaving without Marinette.

But despite the anxiety and sadness, he was used to feel at the thought of their departure, he suddenly felt... joy. Extreme joy and happiness. It went so far that he needed to smile and laugh. He did not get why! Why was he suddenly happy that he needed to leave Marinette?!

"Adrien!" he heard her call from downstairs and jumped up. The happiness still bubbled inside him, so he just grinned when she threw the door open and practically jumped into his arms.

He quickly caught the plate with one arm and steadied her body against his chest with the other. Her face was buried in his neck and he pressed her flush against his body, still happy, without knowing why, he breathed in her smell, the sugar, always lightly dusted in her hair.

"I'm allowed to go," she whispered into his neck and he felt tears in his eyes. Tears of joy.

"Really?" he asked, but she only nodded, without letting go of him.

He laughed, carefully sat the plate down and circled her this time completely. Heaving her up, he spun her around and together they laughed, only working themselves up into a frenzy of laughing and relieve.

Holidays together on Hawaii. Finally.

Without thinking, he sat her down and brought their faces close. Resting his forehead against hers, he stayed like this. God, he wanted to kiss her right now. It felt like the right thing to do.

But what will that do to their relationship? What will happen after? A kiss would change everything and he was not sure if they were ready for such a step. He loved her with all of his heart, he knew that by now, but was she on the same page? He did not know, but he did not dare to destroy the closeness they had established so far.

So they just breathed each others breath, they were one.

"Oh, damn it," Marinette whispered and circled his cheeks with her hands, pulling him closer.

"Marineeeeette!" Someone called and the door flew open, breaking their moment and they jumped apart. Flushed red they watched Alya fling herself into the room, but she stopped in the frame, suddenly frowning. "Oh, no, I didn't interrupt your fist kiss, did I?"

"N- No," Marinette croaked and both effectively avoided each others gaze.

"Oh, noooo, I did," she whined and he shoulders slumped exasperated. "Damn it, I thought you two were as innocent as always. I'm the worst friend _ever_!"

Laughing weirdly, Marinette sat down on the couch, grabbing a croissant to stuff her mouth, completely embarrassed.

"W... What do you want, Alya?" Adrien asked and sat down next to Marinette with an appropriate distance.

"Urgh, I just wanted to ask what you are doing on New Years Eve, Nino's just got a gig at a local club and is allowed to bring some friends with him," she said and slumped next to Adrien, snatching a croissant too.

"Uh!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed and all embarrassments forgotten, she jumped closer to Adrien again, leaning over him to tell her best friends the great news. "Sorry, we're not able to come with you two, but we're on Hawaii during Christmas and New Year. We'll just come back when school starts!"

Blinking, she eyed them disbelieving. "You're where? What?"

"On Hawaii," Adrien laughed and leaned back, being content with a piece of quiche and Marinette practically on his lap. "My father wants to make some holidays and he invited Marinette to come with us."

"Maman just gave her okay, we didn't want to tell anyone, because she didn't want me to go first and papa hasn't given his okay, yet, but you know, mothers have their way," she winked and Alya laughed in astonishment.

"No, for real? How long?" she asked, a grin stretching on her lips.

"The plane sets off on Monday morning and Saturday before the school starts again, were coming back," Adrien grinned, taking a bit of his pastry.

Alya squealed, but suddenly stopped. "I don't know if I should be happy for the two of you or if I should be mad that you're leaving us behind."

Marinette laughed and they chatted some more that Marinette needed some new things for the travel, but Adrien shut them out. Enjoying his quiche and Marinettes closeness, he was just content to be near her. From her elbows to her knuckles, she leaned on his folded legs and he rubbed small circles into her back.

He was just content to be near her, he did not care about what... bikinis.. she... wait, bikini?!

"Bikini? You're going to wear a bikini?" he asked totally out of context for Marinette and Alya. He had not thought of seeing Marinette, his Lady in a bikini.

"Yeah," Marinette asked pretty confused but with a pink tinge to her cheeks. "It could be red..." she suggested with a slight sultry tilt in her voice. Oh did she know what she did with him?

"Erm..." he stuttered. Come on, get a grip, Agreste, you're Chat Noir! "With red spots?" he tried to flirt back, switching to his other persona quite easily.

Unfortunately, his Lady caught up too quickly. "Only when your boxers will be _black,_ chaton, _"_ she smiled and blinked with her eyes, trying to play innocent.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered and slightly bowed.

Giggling, his Lady flicked his nose and resumed to talking with Alya, only that Alya seemed to be pretty stunned by the exchange. Her eyes were drawn together to slits, she seemed to be in her thinking mode.

He eyed his Lady, questioning her what went wrong, but she only shrugged her shoulders. Obviously as oblivious as he was.

"Hmm..." Alya made, but suddenly shook her head. "Okay, when do you have time to go shopping? After school?"

Glancing to Marinette, she shrug her shoulders and answered. "Sure, we got some time."

"Nah-ah," Alya shook her finger in front of their faces, "Only me and Marinette. I'm quite happy about your everything-together-thingy you're doing there, but _that's_ going to be a surprise, Agreste," she explained with a smile, "How about you go to any of your extra curriculars or to Nino and leave Mari get a bikini that's going to blow your poor mind off."

"S... sure?" he questioned and shrugged, flashing a smile at his Lady. She smiled back and with a glance to the clock, she suddenly jolted up. "Guys, we have to get back or we're going to be late!"

Quickly scrambling to the fridge, she stuffed some Camembert into her purse, snatched some cookies out of the jar, while Adrien collected their bags and brought the dish to the kitchen as well.

In nearly no time at all, both stood at the door. "Alya, you coming?"

:

"No, it's not the right shade," Marinette murmured, strolling through the different rows.

"Girl! We were in three shops! And everyone of them had Ladybug themed bikinis! But no, not the right shade. The dots are too small. No, those dots are too big. Urgh, Mari, you're driving me insane here! Just choose one!" she moaned and slouched behind her, carrying tons of bags. Marinette had only purchased two pieces, a floral new skirt and a pair of sandals, the most clothes she made herself anyway, so she did not need to buy some. Alya on the other hand went rogue on the last shop and was tired now. The bags heavy in her hands and tired limbs.

"No, Alya, the bikini is important! Go, sit over there," she gestured to a seating area where a few husbands or boyfriends were already waiting for their respective counterpart. "I'm going to need a while and will come over if I find one."

" _When_ you find one," Alya corrected, but nodded tiredly and slouched over to the nearest armchair, plopping down.

Chuckling, Marinette strolled some more through the rows. She got nearly bombarded with red, black and green. The designers had obviously fun using her and Adriens colour scheme.

Giggling about a weird fusion-like tank-top, she turned around and found _it_.

The dots were the right size, the red was a tad too dark, but shimmered lightly in the light. It was _perfect_. Not too revealing, but sinful nonetheless. Simply perfect.

:

She had patrol with Bee this evening. Adrien and her had agreed to inform the two of their vacation, they had to cover for them.

But now, they had ended their round for patrol and sat on one of the beams of Eiffel tower, waiting for the other two members to arrive, idly chatting.

Chatting and gossiping with Bee was great. They were able to talk about clothes and fashion and boys to no end. All the subjects where Alya often lacked, because she was simply no... girl-girl, she was now able to discuss with Bee. They had grown really close.

Now, they discussed their civilian arch-enemy. With no names, obviously.

"Urgh, she's so annoying. She always tries to bully everyone around, telling me and everyone else what to do or not to do. I make a joke and she scolds me that it was 'not funny'. Everyone treats her like a princess, but she is so _false,_ " Bee complained and leaned forwards, staring into her gloved hands. "I don't know why, but even my crush fell for her charade."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bee," Ladybug murmured, placing a comforting hand on her back. "He'll come around. You described him really kind and when she's such a horrible person, he'll eventually see behind her facade."

Huffing, Bee regarded her from the side, thinking. "And what if not? He seems really happy."

Sighing, Marinette shrugged. "Sorry, I don't have any experience with such a situation. But if he prefers such an awful person over you, he might have not been the right one anyway. But you can complain some more, if it helps," she snickered.

Bee fell in. "She's just... false. She always smiles and the second, no one is watching, she replaces it with a frown. She's just nice to anyone, but when someone wants her help, she finds any lame excuse to not do it. Always taking but never giving, do you understand?"

"Yes," Ladybug mulled over it. "that seems awful."

"She's horrible," Bee murmured.

"But when it does lighten your mood, you're not the only one with an annoying brat in your neck," Ladybug sighed and thought of Chloé.

"Noooo, don't tell me there's someone that doesn't like the famous Ladybug," Bee laughed.

"Yes," Ladybug laughed too, "You know, the me under the mask is nothing like the fabulously charming Ladybug."

"Bleh," Bee struck out her tongue, "I think Chat's rubbing off on you."

Both laughed and when they calmed down again, Ladybug continued. "No, really. I'm quite different and she... just like your classmate, thinks she's better than everyone else, and she always gets what she wants because of her status."

"The status is important," Bee obliged and Ladybug nodded. She knew Bee put much weight of the status of a person. Being the queen of a hive and all.

"Yes, but you don't have to rub it in everyones face," she told her and Bee nodded thoughtful.

"She always makes jokes on me or let's me trip on purpose. She even once managed to trap a classmate into a bathroom, because she stood beside her crush on a photo."

"Urgh," Bee seemed shocked. "Who would do something like that?"

Shrugging, Ladybug drew her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on top.

"At least your love is with you," Bee sighed and leaned back.

"My love?" Ladybug asked with a frown.

"Uh, handsome blonde cat-boy? Does it ring a bell?" Bee snickered and Ladybug blushed.

"We- we're not-!" she stuttered but Bee interrupted. "I know, I know, 'you're not like that'," she put air quotes over that. "But come on, don't tell me you don't like him! You're all over the other, always flirting and touchy feely. Do you know how _annoying_ it is to always remind you during battle to concentrate? I have no clue how you managed to survive before Renarde and I came."

Completely red by now, Ladybug buried her face into her knees, hiding from a laughing Bee.

"But really, what is that with you two?" Bee asked, but someone else answered.

"Who two?"

Ladybug recognized the voice of her best fried, instantly groaning. It could only get better now.

"Only our two heroes, the magical yin-yang-couple," Bee sneered and Renarde snickered, falling next to Bee.

"Did she finally tell you that they are an official thing?" Renarde asked and Ladybug felt her eyes on her.

"We're not like that," she murmured, trying to convince herself. Not that she not wanted, hell, she dreamed of nothing else! Being able to kiss, to cuddle, holding- no, they already did that. But _kissing_. They even had many nearly-moments. The last and most intense one being the one this morning. She definitely intended on kissing him, even grabbed his damn face!

Groaning, she eyed the two. "What if it will change everything? And not to the better?" she asked and Bee and Renarde, instead of being helpful, _groaned_.

"Are you serious?!" Renarde yelled and Bee continued. "That's the thing! It will change _nothing_ , believe me!"

Panic flooded her when she felt a presence nearby.

"Change what?" Chat asked, heaving himself up, next to her.

"Nothing!" Ladybug yelled, putting her knees down, acting casual. "We were just talking about people we don't like!"

She heard multiple sighs from her comrades, but choose to ignore them.

"Uh, swanky," Chat grinned and Ladybug had the feeling, Plagg might influence him more than he thought. "Who?"

"Marinette," Bee scoffed and even before Ladybug could register what she said, she noticed his face pale and felt his mortification. Then she _did_ register what Bee said and she whipped around.

"Mari- what?!"

"Marinette Dupan-Cheng," Bee sneered and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "she's the moth to me."

"Hey!" Alya jumped to her best friends defence. "Mari's the nicest person ever!"

"Eeh? Don't tell me you fell for her charade too?" Bee asked mortified. Why did these words sound familiar?

"Charade?! What are you talking- " Renarde fell in, but Ladybug interrupted. "Hey! Don't argue!" But her voice got ignored.

"Marinette is awful! Please, Renarde, open your eyes, she's not the person everyone thinks she is!" Bee objected.

But Renarde jumped to her feet, huffing. "You have no right to say this!"

Ladybug did not know if she was proud of Alya, jumping to her defence against a dear teammate or if she was mortified, because Queen Bee hated her civilian self. Better shove that into a corner of her mind, she needed to get the two to calm down again. So she jumped to her feet too, stepping between the two girls.

"Hey, hey, no need to fight over Marinette!" she tried, but Bee whipped around to her.

"You are on my side, right? Marinette is awful!"

"I can't really..." she tried and turned, in search for help to her partner. "...Chat? Can you help me here?"

"That's right!" Bee grinned. "Chat Noir, you know Marinette! What do you think of her?"

Horrified, Ladybug watched him to first think, then his mouth stretched into a goofy grin.

"Mari's great," he sighed and before he could say anything else, she shoved him off the beam and off the tower, well knowing, he was able to catch himself. He earned the fall.

"Can you two please calm down again?! I don't wanted you to come, so you two can argue. We're no kids anymore who argue who's the friend of who. Renarde likes Marinette, Bee not, and you can't change that." She scolded them and when Renarde opened her mouth to object, she shut her out. "No, Renarde, don't try to discuss with me. The case is closed. Finished."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she eyed the two, challenging them to come and say something more. But luckily both seemed to hold their mouth, frowning and looking away.

Chats presence reappeared by her side and she huffed, being finally able to get them not to argue about... her.

"Okay, we have to tell you something," she sighed and leaned on Chat for support. Today was absolutely nerve-wrecking. "We told you before that Chat will be away over Christmas and New Year, and recently I got the opportunity to accompany him."

Both, Renarde and Bee went pale. "Wait, do you want to tell us-," Renarde began and Bee continued. "...that we're on our own for _three_ weeks?! What's with the Akumas?"

"Hawkmoth never showed attention to your Miraculous," Ladybug began, glancing at Chat Noir, who continued, "So you should be perfectly fine with dealing with them. But when an Akuma _should_ show up, you'll trap the Butterfly in here."

From his back, he protruded a small wooden box. It was made out of the same ancient wood, but was covered with red signs and symbols.

"The Great Guardian gave it to us, it effectively traps the powers of every Miraculous power. But be careful. What's dangerous for him is dangerous for us too. Please keep that in mind," she explained and a shiver ran down her spine when Ladybug thought back to the conversation they had with the Guardian. This small box was able to trap any Lucky Charm and render it useless. The same goes for Cataclysm.

She carefully took the box from Chats hands and placed it in Bees. She was a natural Leader, after all, she was responsible for the box and how it would be used.

Stepping back to Chat Noir, finally more at ease having gotten rid of the box - she smiled.

"Okay, we still have two more patrol together though and I know you'll handle everything well," she began. "But I am tired now, today was exhausting."

Glancing back to Chat, she quickly bid good-bye to Bee and Renarde and together both jumped to Adriens to get some sleep before they had to get up again for the remaining of the last week of school.

:

She was nervous. Like predicted, her father had finally given his okay too and now, she was packing.

"Bugaboo, calm down! We won't be away for... forever," he tried to calm her, and put his hands on her shoulder.

"I can't calm down, what if I forgot something? Do I have my hammer?" she asked, glancing around for the damn stick of wood.

Adrien laughed and steered her to the bathroom. "Even if I have no clue for what you could need a _hammer_ , you have everything, Marinette. And even if not, we can easily buy everything on the big island, it's not the outback. Now you go in there, brush your teeth and come to bed." He pushed her inside and closed the door for her.

Glancing around, she first was pretty stunned but then decided that she cold as well do what he had told, so she went to the sink and gazed into the mirror.

There were bright blue eyes, blinking back at her, still wet hair from her recent shower, tied up into a messy bun. Loose strands falling in wet curls to her shoulders.

A face she knew for years know. But she suddenly realized that gone were the hunched shoulders, the slight bags under her eyes and the insecurity. The round cheeks and the innocence. Who was that confident and strong woman, blinking back at her, tilting her head the same way she just did?

Sighing, Marinette looked down, only to glance up again. She still was there.

Slowly grabbing the toothbrush and paste, she held the brush under the faucet and then squirmed a pea of paste on the hairs. Plopping the brush into her mouth, she went back to regarding the woman in the mirror.

Bright blue eyes. A Chinese look, dark hair.

She always found her eyes beautiful, special even. A vibrant, fair blue, turning into turquoise at the end of her iris. As a child, she had always imagined being special due to her very special eye-colour. Seems she had been right, she lightly chuckled and regarded the studs in her earlobes.

Dark, nearly black, but twinkling red when light hits them in the right angle. Magically.

Spiting the paste back into the sink, she quickly ran her hands under the stream of water, little droplets sprinkling the ceramic. Getting lost in the water running over her hands, she slightly jumped when Tikki suddenly joined her.

"What are you doing there?" she asked tiredly, taking a place onto the drawer next to the sink.

Marinette sighed and quickly finished with washing her mouth. Placing the rug back onto its hanger, she regarded Tikki.

"I don't know, I just felt that... my childhood is over now?" she tried to explain her sudden change in mood. She indeed was getting ready to do a holiday with a _boy_ she _really_ liked. Leaving her parents behind for the first time for such a long time... she still was nervous and it was not the nervousness she had felt before.

"Oh, Marinette," her kwami chuckled. "You're still sixteen, nothing is over yet. You still have your childhood, don't worry. You will grow out eventually, but only because you make some important or big choices and travels, it does not mean you're running out of being a child. I think especially Adrien will always be one and only because you grow older, it does not mean you behave like an adult."

Somehow, it did not ease her. "But doesn't everyone expect me to be?"

"Does Adrien care?" she asked back and tilted her head.

"No," Marinette murmured. "He does not care when I am with him. But it _is_ different with him."

"How so?"

"I don't know," Marinette huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glancing back to the mirror at the wall. "With Adrien I feel secure and certain. I'm me around him. He does not care, because I do not care. But when others are around..."

"Why do you care what others think?" Tikki asked instead. "Should it not be... irrelevant as long as he is with you? And when he does not care, why do you?"

Shrugging, her gaze fell back to Tikki. She could not pinpoint, what she meant, she just knew, something was different. Either with Adrien, with her or the people surrounding her.

Sighing, she scooped her kwami into her hands. Maybe she was right. She should not care. She was just sixteen, her whole life lay in front of her and she had an amazing partner waiting for her in bed. Who cared that it was weird for them to sleep in the same beds for months now? Who cared that she still was entirely in love with him?

Everything that _should_ concern her right now is how to survive the plane ride.

"Thanks, Tikki," she placed a featherly kiss to her kwamis forehead. "I feel much better now. I mean... somewhat. We're still flying to _Hawaii_ tomorrow, can you believe that?!" she squealed and hugged a laughing Tikki to her chest.

She finally stepped out of the bathroom and instantly got greeted with her kittys face on her loft. Her room was in somewhat a mess, but she expertly climbed to her light switch and shut the light. From her bed came the soft glow from her reading-lamp, so she nearly as easy as before, climbed over the piles of clothes back and up the ladder.

"I'm perfectly fine, just lost in thoughts," she explained and crawled next to Adrien, resting her head on his biceps.

He reached up and shut the small light too so both were bathed in darkness.

"I hope nothing too troublesome," she felt him murmur, his head very close to hers. He drew the comforter tighter around them and she smiled when he nuzzled closer, his arm staying around her waist.

"No, everything's fine, chaton," she breathed and inhaled his scent, placing her arm around his waist too, putting her hand on the small of his back.

How she wished to stay like that forever. She felt his arms around her head and waist, felt his minty breath tingle over her skin. She felt secure, felt safe.

"Do you think we can stay like this when we wake up in America?" he asked. "We're never really able to do this in the mornings as well..."

Chuckling, because he got more insecure at the end of his sentence she lightly looked up, brushing her nose against his chin.

"I'd like that," she chuckled and felt a wave of love and contentment rushing over her. God, how she loved that boy.

:

"Erm... Sabine? Tom? We have to get going," Adrien tried to help his Lady out of the embrace her parents gave her.

"Maman... papa... Adrien's right, we will miss the plane," she whined and glanced over the monstrous arm of her father, blocking her from everything outside effectively.

Adrien was astounded to hear a sniff from her, obviously, she did not want to let go either. He felt hurt, he did not want to see either his Lady or Sabine cry, only because they needed to leave. But there was no turning back now.

"You'll call when you landed?" Sabine sniffed alongside her daughter and he saw Marinettes nod.

"And don't worry because of the money on your phone, you'll get everything you need to call us," her father sniffed and now, he was at a loss. What should you do in such a situation?

"I will, I promise," Marinette smiled and lightly began to move away from her parents, whipping a tear from her eye. "I will call every morning, it must be around evening at you then," she sniffed and stood back, straightening her back. His Lady was so brave.

"And you too, Adrien," Sabine cried and circled him too, drawing him into a hug, he would have never anticipated. Unfortunately, Tom joined them too and Adrien was uncertain. Should he reciprocate the hug? Most likely, so he put his arms around Sabine awkwardly, trying to get something of Tom under his fingers too.

And suddenly, he felt secure, protected, like he had never felt before. Such a hug, such a small act out of affection, out of _care_. They hugged him because they were worried for his safety. Now he understood, why Marinette felt the urge to cry. Everything was overwhelmingly … too much. How did his Lady manage to break through the massive hug?

"Maman, papa, we need to go now!" he heard Marinette laugh from outside of his small bubble.

Unfortunately, Tom and Sabine drew away, leaving him stand there, uncertain of what to do. Quickly hugging her parents one last time, she grabbed his hand and they walked together to the check-in where his father, Nathalie and the Gorilla were already waiting.

Due to their first-class travel, the check-in went quick and smooth, a stewardess accompanied them into the plane and to their seats. Nathalie stayed behind, being the responsible one for the company while they were away.

He happily took his place next to Marinette in the comfy chair and eyed her curiously. She sat on the edge, afraid of touching something she was not supposed to touch.

"You can sit properly, you know?" he grinned and tilted his head. She squeaked and turned around, her eyes wide like saucers. She was clearly at unease, but why? "What's wrong, Bugaboo?"

"You know..." she whispered, afraid of being too loud, what left him chuckling. "You know I never flew before, but... first class? I haven't imagined it being so flashy."

"Wait for the champagne," he snickered and when her eyes went wider like they had been before, he fully laughed.

"Champagne?"

"Don't worry, Marinette," came his fathers voice from in front of him. "You're allowed to do everything that pleases you. That's the privilege of flying first class. But you better get used to it, I'm thinking of taking you with me more often."

Adrien was... shocked at this statement. Sometimes, especially during several fashion-weeks, his father forced him to fly to Milan, New York, Berlin and so on, but if he was able to take Marinette with him? That would be too good too be true.

"'More often'?" Marinette repeated and her face went blanc. "Why?"

"You're incredibly talented and must be trained. My son enjoys the work for the company better with you around. Do you need any more reasons?" he saw his fathers weak smirk and knew it was also because he enjoyed the company of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Th... That would be awesome," Marinette whispered and her face contorted into a big smile. "Awesome," she whispered into his direction what left him chuckling.

"Awesome."

* * *

 **OMG, On Sunday I was in Düsseldorf and met our Hawkdaddy in person! I showed him my sketchbook and he was _incredibly_ kind and gave me some advise, I'm so happy right now :D**

 **I sometimes have problems recognizing me in the mirror and I wanted to transfer it into the story, because Marinette had changed very much recently. Not only in her relationship to Adrien but also her personality. I wrote her to be not a single minute insecure, their bond gets stronger and she gets more... mature? Everything went fast, and I wanted her to notice that _something_ was entirely different from before. Her looks? Her personality? Her confidence? You decide. And no, in reality she still looks like in the series, but she _thinks_ she looks different.**

 **Though, I don't know if she has freckles or not. It could be my individual problem, but when I watch the series, I can't see any. So for me, she has none.**

 **Urgh, why do I have to work next to _four_ subjects in university?! Why was I so dumb? Oh, yes, because I need money. Bläh, I imagined being an adult would be more fun... Sooo, due to the documenta 14 (Come and enjoy some weird art XP) I _really_ am not able to continue my weekly updates, so I want to apologize if you might have to wait a little longer. But I still try to upload every second week, so stay tuned until next time :D**


	11. The Flight And The Mansion

Chapter 11: The Flight And The Mansion

The flight was... comfortable, but exhausting. They flew overnight and Marinette tried to sleep and she really was able to get her eyes closed, but when she woke up, a few hours before they landed in Kona and she felt like she just got out of a fight with a nasty Akuma. Despite having slept ten hours, she felt like she had not slept at all.

Blinking, she buried her nose in Adriens hair. He had held her hand when she had drifted off into sleep, but now, they were practically cuddling. Her legs were draped over the armrests and his own legs on top, her feet hooked under his knees. Her right hand had somehow found its way under his shirt at his waist, but she did not care. His arms were circling her and his face was buried in her neck.

Sighing, she looked around, trying to take in her surroundings from behind his golden strands. The lights in the cabin were still dimmed but bright orange rays blinked from under one of the shut lids in front of the windows, casting everything in an orange glow.

Nearly everyone in the cabin was still asleep, only some few people, yawning or already working on phones or laptops. Someone snored very loudly and it was kind of distracting.

Groaning, she realized one of her legs had fallen asleep and the light, dull hurt ran up and down her bones. But she did not want to wake Adrien, she only shuffled some bit to the side so her leg got some more blood and instantly the tingles came, causing her to groan again. She hated when something like that happened.

"Ya 'kay?" came a soft, very deep voice from the row in front of them. She needed a few seconds to realize it was the Gorilla who had spoken. He regarded her out of his dark button-like eyes. His face was cast in a dark shadow, but his concern was visible on his stoic face.

"Uh, sure," she murmured, careful not to jostle her kitty awake. "My leg fell asleep."

The Gorilla nodded and tuned back around, plugging his headphones back in his ears. Then she realized that the Gorilla had seen their position and Gabriel may have too and she flushed red, hiding behind Adriens strands because of embarrassment. What a great start for their vacation.

Adrien stirred and Marinette decided to hum a soft melody, silent, barely over a whisper. A song her mother had always sung for her when she needed to sleep. Marinette did not remember the lyrics anymore, but the music was embedded in her very core.

Soon Adrien only sighed against her neck and his muscles relaxed. She continued to hum and closed her eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.

The next time she woke up it was because Adrien moved. "What cha doin'?" she murmured and tried to hold tighter to the source of warmth.

"MyLady, let go, I need to use the toilet. I'll come back," he whispered into her ear and she hummed but did not let go yet, did not really register what he had said. "Mari, I really need to go," he said once more and pried her hands from his body.

This time she woke up completely and let go of him, sitting up straight again and rubbed her eyes.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her cheek before he stood up and left into the back. Her tired mind processed instantly what had happened and she flushed, tingles spread over her entire body and her cheek seemed to be the epicentre. She had the feeling she was burning inside and touched the spot, he had kissed mere seconds ago.

She wanted to feel his lips again and was still in this state when he came back. When she felt his presence, she put her hand down and regarded him sitting back down with a sigh.

"I hate flying this long," he murmured and leaned back. In a sudden rush of feeling the need of body-contact, Marinette leaned back against his shoulder, entwining their arms and hands, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Her body still tingled and it only got worse when their skins touched, but she did not mind at all. She needed that right now.

He first stiffened, but relaxed pretty soon, resting his cheek in top of her head.

"I feel like I haven't slept at all," Marinette murmured, enjoying the closeness.

Her kitty hummed. "And the yetlack afterwards will be awful," he murmured.

They stayed like that in content silence and Marinette just then took in more of her surroundings. The most of the people were awake by now, but the lids were still closed. It was silent in the cabin, only a few hushed whispers and tipping of a laptop. Some headphones where the music blurred out too loud, but other than that – Silence. She wondered if it would be the same if they flew economy. Most likely not.

Sighing contently, she glanced to the row in front of them, the Gorilla still sat there, headphones still in his ears. Gabriel seemed to be still asleep.

"I heard the Gorilla speak," she hushed, as if to not alarm the bulky man in front.

Remembering a current conversation, she noticed his snicker. "I told you he is able to. He just has to... warm up. I get two euro from you."

Grumbling, she slipped her fingers into her purse that still rested against her hip, slipping out her wallet. Freeing her arm from his grip she pulled a two euro-coin out of it and pushed it in his hands.

"Always nice to bet with you, kitty," she murmured and checked her purse for the contents when she slipped her wallet back inside. Tikki was still there, lightly snoring and she smiled at the sight. But then she noticed something missing. There was a round hole next to her kwami where normally the small cat rested.

"Have you seen Plagg?" she murmured and his face went pale.

He quickly patted his pockets but soon it dawned him that he was not there anymore.

"He was here when we boarded, he must be somewhere in the cabin," she whispered and sat up straight, glancing over the seats, searching for a small black blob. Adrien did the same but soon stood up to have a better view.

"I'll check the food-corner," he stated and she nodded.

"And I'll check the cabin."

They quickly parted ways and Marinette felt slightly dumb, crouching low to the floor, searching between the feet of the passengers. She got many curious and weird stares, but she did not care. Okay, maybe a bit, but finding Plagg was more important right now.

Then suddenly feet stood in front of her, black heels with dark toned tights. "Can I help you Mademoiselle?" the stewardess asked and bend down. Marinette stood up straight and blurted something that sounded like an excuse. "Sorry, but- err, I lost my... my… stuffed animal! It must have fallen from my purse, when I... when I slept," she managed to utter and grinned weirdly at the woman in front of her.

The Stewardess frowned, but nodded. "How does it look? I can help you search."

It would be weird to decline and the Stewardess might indeed be able to search in places Marinette did not know, so she nodded awkwardly. "It's... err... some kind of cat. With... with bright green eyes. This size," she explained and formed with her hands the size of the kwami. "It's important to me so I need it back."

The Stewardess nodded and gestured to the area where there seats were. "I'll search in the closer proximity, do you think it rolled this far?" she asked with a frown.

Marinette only nodded, not knowing what else to say. The Stewardess sighed, but nodded and went to their seats, bending down to begin her search. Sighing, Marinette went down again, continuing her technique from before.

She was halfway through the cabin, when Adrien suddenly came back, face flushed red. On her questioning look, he nodded, visibly at unease.

Sighing, Marinette stood up again and told the Stewardess that Adrien had found her plushie. Thanking her for her help, both sat down again, resuming to the position they had been before. With dread she noticed the light smell of Camembert around Adrien. "Don't tell me he found the cheese." But Adrien only groaned. "He was halfway through the planes stock, I hope no one gets too much trouble because everything is gone now. I swear, he gets only can-cheese the second we arrive on Hawaii," he murmured angrily and a whine erupted from his chest-pocket.

Giggling Marinette petted the pocket affectionately. "You'll survive, Plagg."

"Hardly," came the muffled response and she chuckled.

They talked some more and the cabin woke up when it got later. More chatter filled the room but it was still dimmed, most of the people were working something on their phones or laptops or were busy, listening to something on their phones or on the small monitors in front of them. A news cast had begun and the picture showed some muted footage of Bee and Renarde. Gabriel was still asleep.

"I hope they get along," Adrien murmured suddenly, obviously having followed her gaze.

"They will. Alya is strong and Bee too. I just worry they will do a better job than we did," she snickered and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

He sighed, but nodded along. "I don't worry for Alya, I know she is great. But Bee? She never had this much responsibility."

Frowning, Marinette watched his expression. "Do you want to tell me _now_ who she is? She does not like Marinette, is that the reason you did not tell me?"

"Marinette, she was perfect for the job, but you might have had... objections. That's why I did not tell you," he murmured and glanced back at her, concern in his eyes.

Marinette thought of every person she could think of she did not like. Chloé always popped up first, but Bee was entirely different from Chloé. Nice, brave, hell, Bee was one of her best friends! She could never be Chloé! But she did not know anyone else who fitted physically. And she was the only one Marinette might have had _real_ objections. But like said: Chloé was _nothing_ Bee was.

But... Adrien was friends with her, he always had some kind of soft spot for her. Adrien had not been so dumb and gave the comb to Chloé Bourgois, right?

"You did not give the comb to Chloé, did you?" she asked with a warning tone. His body went stiff and his lips curled backward. Him avoiding her gaze on top told her everything she needed.

"No," she stated and leaned back, letting his hand go. "No, Adrien, you did _not_. Chloé Bourgois?! _Chloé Bourgois?!_ "

Realizing her voice had risen, she barely managed to contain her voice. His hands went up to calm her again, he rested them on her shoulders and she got silent, waiting for an explanation.

"Marinette, MyLady, please. She was perfect. A natural leader. Has not many friends, but extremely loyal to those who gained her trust. Have you noticed how she acts with Sabrina? Except of bossing her around, she cares deeply for her. And me. Chloé will never betray one of us. And enemies? Those who bring the hive into danger get stung by her wrath, Marinette. Just like you," he tried to explain, his voice dropped into a whisper. "Please understand, you know Bee, right? She's kind to those they are her friends, you told me just yesterday it hurt when she said she did not like Marinette, because she's one of your best friends. Maybe you could just... I don't know, see her the way _I_ do?" he finished and his gaze held so much hope and desperation.

And Marinette knew he was right. Bee was … perfect for the Bee miraculous. No matter her... disagreements with Chloé, she was a perfect addition to the team. She did her job well, Marinette even trusted her with the box! Bee was indeed one of Marinettes best friends and no matter who was under the mask, she did trust her.

Shivering at the thought (because she just called _Chloé_ her _friend_ she _trusted_ ) Marinettes gaze flickered downward. "Maybe you're right," she murmured and frowned. "But it was extremely risky!" she whisper-yelled, "Have you even imagined what could have gone wrong?! Chloé might be the reason for ninety percent of all Akumas! She still is!"

But Adrien only grinned, ignoring her doubts. Letting her shoulders go, he sat back again with a sigh. "I'm glad you're not mad."

"Adrien, I _am_ mad! This could have gone incredibly wrong!"

But he ignored her again, only regarding her with a dopey smile. "Man, I wonder when we will get some breakfast. I'm hungry," he stated and Marinette huffed. She hated being ignored by her kitty.

:

Gabriel was... tired. He woke up when the breakfast arrived and he barely managed to sit up properly. He felt incredibly weak these days. Always on edge with his emotions, hungry, thirsty, tired. All the time.

He knew what was wrong, Nooroo had warned him multiple times, but... he could not have imagined it was this troublesome.

 _It is worth it, Gabriel. You need us._

Right. His wife.

 _Amelie._

Soon they will be a family again. Then they will fly to Maui together.

 _As a family._

With Marinette.

Sighing, Gabriel devoured the bread and cheese, his coffee and every other little bit of food on his tray. Then he settled back and tried to ease his troubled mind in listening to his sons and Marinettes conversation.

Smiling he noticed they were still busy with eating, Adrien more than once stole something from Marinettes plate and Marinette complained, but Gabriel noticed no malice in her voice.

He felt the love and the strong bond that connected the two and he imagined getting some tiny bit of them for himself, only some tiny bit if he just managed to bath in their aura and bond some more time. It was balm for his broken-

 _Gabriel._

Hm?

 _You need us._

:

They had talked for a few hours, but soon, he got bored and they switched to playing Mario Cart. Unfortunately that went quite... crushing on Adriens part, so his Lady only giggled and told him to practice some more.

She closed her Nintendo and leaned against his shoulder, drawing her knees up and pulled her sketchbook out. But instead of 'practicing' his Mario Cart skills he settled on watching her draw. One arm placed over her shoulder, he played with a few strands on her forehead while she produced dresses, skirts, shirts and whatever in a row.

Sometimes he winced when she ripped out a page because she did not like the beautiful design or when she crossed something angrily out. But unfortunately the sounds of the machine, their comfortable position and the lack of activity on his part made him drowsy and soon he napped away.

Marinette woke him again for Lunch.

"Spaghetti Bolognese?" he grinned. "If you want to share a bowl, just tell me," he winked and took his fork. But Marinette only giggled.

"You could just ask me for a kiss, chaton."

This made him freeze in his movements and he eyed her from the side. She needed a few seconds until she realized what she had said, because then she clapped her hands in front of her mouth and went pale, eyes wide. "I- I mean! Erm, I mean- that-! Err... I want- err, No! Only if _you_ want- NO! _They_ did kiss... with Spaghetti and... err...," she stammered but was quick in closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and continued without rambling.

It was somehow cute, it reminded him a lot of Marinette a few months ago. He did somehow miss that, but he would not change a thing. It more encouraged him to make her more flustered in the future.

"I _mean_ you better eat your Spaghetti without playing around, kitty," she finished and nodded satisfied.

Grinning, he leaned closer, into her personal space. "I wouldn't mind, though," he murmured and watched her reaction.

She regarded him, her eyes flickered between his two. His Lady did not lean away, did not brush him away. Excitement rushed through his body and adrenaline pumped through his veins, making everything tingle in anticipation.

He could get lost in her blue eyes, but then she touched his jaw, her light touch send everything on fire. Shakily her finger drew up his cheek, tracing the pattern of his facial structures. He wanted to lean in, to close his eyes, but that meant braking their locked gaze and that was impossible.

Her finger left a burning trace up his jaw, across his cheekbones past his eye and over his eyebrow.

"You are beautiful," she whispered and her eyes followed her fingertips.

She traced down his nose and he finally closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"But a kitty needs to know his borders," she smirked and pushed his face back by the tip of his nose.

Suppressing the groan, he laughed and retrieved back to his seat. Taking his fork, he twirled some noodles around the fork teeth and grinned at Marinette when he stuffed his mouth with the delicious pasta.

She giggled too and he felt his blush rise on his own cheeks, mirroring Marinettes reaction. They ate in an awkward silence.

"You know..." she finally broke through when she put her cutlery down. "... I really wouldn't mind too."

He had a near heart-attack when she said this. His heart may have skipped a few beats and he suddenly found it incredibly difficult to breath. Just staring at her profile, he found himself waiting. Waiting for some kind of confirmation that she had really said this.

His Lady turned her head and regarded him through her lashes. Then suddenly the moment was gone. One of the stewardesses came and gave them their desserts, taking the dishes with her.

:

They somehow found ways of entertaining themselves or going to a round of naps, never going back to that moment again and by now Marinette was not even sure if it had happened at all. Curse you, Perry the Platypus.

Sighing, Marinette leaned back and fastened her belt once more.

They were about to arrive in Kona, the biggest international airport on the Hawaiian Islands. They would stay in Kona and take another plane to fly to Maui were their will land on Kahului. A few kilometres with a rented car and they will arrive in Paia were they will soon get to their holiday cottage owned by the Agrestes. With direct access to the beach.

Laughing giddily she waited and glanced out of the window. She saw an open space, and in the distance green hills and the ocean. Palms and people looked small and she could not help but giggle. Soon they will be in the United States.

"Mari? Calm down, will you?" Adrien laughed at her side.

"I can't help it," she grinned and turned in her seat to face him. "I never was on Hawaii before. I never was out of Europe before. Hell, I never really went out of Paris! You can't blame me for being excited."

"Yeah, but you are contagious," he laughed and leaned over her to have a glance out of the window too. The airport drew nearer and Marinette was able to make out some few roofs that looked like some sort of group of cottages with many green in between. Palms and flowers.

Sighing, Marinette leaned her cheek against Adriens head. Their vacation is going to be great.

Soon they were allowed to exit the plane and Marinette giddily jumped down the aisle, Adrien at her heals. But when they reached the door, Marinette had the feeling she ran against a wall. Or someone took the air out of her lungs. It definitely felt like it.

It was amazingly hot outside. It were just twenty something degrees, but in comparison to the cold Paris and the air-conditioned plane, the air outside felt heavy and thick.

"Urgh," Adrien groaned by her side and she sighed, stepping out of the shadow the plane provided, peeling her jacket off. Adrien mimicked her and breathed a sigh of relieve. Marinette laughed and eyed her kitty. Again her mind drifted off to the situation they had had during lunch. Had he really meant what he said? He looked so earnest, his eyes full of truth, regarding her with a gaze that made her heart flutter. As if she was his entire world.

Marinette always imagined how it would be if someone regarded her like this. And coming from Adrien, her kitty... It was too great to be true.

"Marinette?" Gabriel addressed her from behind.

"Oh, Gabriel, sorry, I spaced out somehow," she smiled bashfully and stepped ahead, making room for the tall man.

"Don't worry," he stated and fell in a step at her side. "I must take the opportunity to tell you I kind of listened into your conversation during lunch, Marinette."

Marinette flushed red and hid behind her purse in her hands, not knowing what to say.

"And I feel the need to tell you that Adrien meant what he had not really said," he continued, regarding her out of the corner of his eye. "I may not... be the best father, but I can observe. And how he behaves around you... He is just like his mother, wears his heart on his sleeve."

Sighing, Gabriel stood still and Marinette stopped too, watching him. He appeared to be in thoughts, the bags under his eyes concerningly dark.

"Gabriel?" he looked up at her and Marinette smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Sighing, Gabriels lips curled upwards too and he nodded.

"Marinette!" Adrien called from behind and she turned only to be greeted with something black and green Adrien pulled over her head. "I found them in the souvenir-shop over there and _had_ to buy them. Look, I have a Ladybug one!"

Glancing over the plastic around her neck, she was greeted with Adrien, grinning like a maniac. Around his neck dangled a flower garland with red and black flowers. Laughing too, Marinette glanced to her own and found the same, only with black and green ones, a single yellow one in the middle.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir themed?" she laughed amazed. She would have not guessed they were popular merchandise beyond of France.

"You're wasting your money on these?" Gabriel asked and sighed. "Please, Adrien, think before you do something dumb."

Marinette saw Adrien frown and how he eyed his garland. It hurt. So she put her hand in his and smiled encouragingly. "I like them, thank you so much, minou."

Adrien responded her smile and squeezed her hand.

She heard Gabriels sigh, but he decided to let the topic fall. "We better get to the gate, the next flight is about to set off in thirty minutes," he informed them and headed off into a building. This time Marinette took the chance to observe the airport.

It was different from the airports she was used to in Europe, it contained of several... hut like roofs on pillars. Seating areas underneath and pretty gardens surrounding them. Everything was green and contained a lively buzz, Marinette felt a grin spread on her face. Despite the awful warmth, she wanted to jump around and enjoy the feeling of summer and _life_.

A life that Paris lacked in December due to snowy rain and freezing temperatures.

Paris! She needed to call her parents!

"How much time do we have?" she asked and fished in her purse for her phone. Angrily shoving Adriens in his hands, she quickly got hold of hers and glanced to the watch on her screen. It read 9:34 a.m. and she flinched. Sure, in Hawaii it was morning, but she felt incredibly tired. The maths were quickly done, it would be about 9:34 p.m. in Paris so she quickly unlocked her phone and dialled her parents number, careful to put the correct digits in front.

Tugging Adrien behind, she followed Gabriels path and waited for her parents to pick up.

" _Marinette? Is everything all right?_ " It was her mother who answered.

"Hey, maman, I just wanted to tell you lot we landed safe and sound on Hawaii and are waiting for the flight to Maui," she explained with a smile and she felt Adrien fall in a step at her side.

" _Oh, I'm glad you are all right. And Adrien?"_ she asked and Marinette smiled up at her partner.

"He's fine as well. He bought me a Chat Noir flower garland. Did you know they had merchandise out of France too?" she laughed and continued to chatter some more with her mother, describing the beauty surrounding them and the flight. Adrien steered her into the right direction and around people, Marinette could not help but marvel at the beauty surrounding them.

They eventually arrived at the gate and found Gabriel sitting there, reading a newspaper. Sighing, Marinette ended the call with her mother, promising to call again in their house.

"I assume your parents?" Gabriel asked and without looking up at them turned a page of his paper.

"Yes," Marinette nodded and flopped down next to him. "They were worried."

Yawning, Adrien fell next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. Not able to suppress a yawn herself, she leaned her cheek on Adriens blonde head and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, it was too warm, despite the light breeze and it was too uncomfortable on the plastic seats to take a real nap, but her tired mind took what it was able to.

Like in a trance she did vaguely register to board the plane. The flight was a flurry too and they soon landed on Kahului and the next thing she _did_ register was she was shoved into a waiting limousine outside the airport.

Groaning because her sticky shirt clung to her back, pressed against the steaming hot fabric of the seat, she wished to just arrive in their air-regulated holiday cottage where she could change her clothes.

"We can take a tour to the beach when we arrive at the house," Adrien suggested and bumped his shoulder against hers.

"That's a good idea, kitty."

:

Adrien was curious.

He never visited their second house on Hawaii, his parents had purchased it before he was born and went on vacation quite regularly even the first few years after his birth. But somewhen they stopped and the house lay forgotten on the coast of Maui. It was a ghost in old family stories, always in the back, never on the surface of the living.

But it was there and because of some miracle, his father decided to get back to putting it in use. So he was there, silently watching the green palm trees and bushes go by, silently wondering when the house, he knew from photographs will appear between the green surrounding them.

"Minou?" he registered his Ladys whisper next to him and he smiled back at her. "Everything is going to be fine, promise," she told him and rested her head against his shoulder, stifling a yawn.

Questioning what she had meant, he glanced back outside, watching the scenery.

Soon they passed a gate and he finally saw the house in the distance. It was huge. Not so huge like their manor in Paris, but this was definitely a mansion too. Many windows and expensive material reflected the sun and the glitter of the ocean, giving the whole mansion an aura that practically screamed 'holidays'.

They entered the lobby and were greeted by marble floors, pillars and green plants in pots. A few maids stood at the side, greeting them. Nathalie had taken care of everything it seemed.

The Gorilla and two maids were busy bringing their luggage inside and his father excused himself, retreating to his room.

Adrien and Marinette got a quick tour through the house by another maid. Luckily she spoke french and was able to guide them quite well. He noticed Marinette cling to his arm, a bit nervous, because she had to live in such a big mansion for the time being. When they went through the music room, Adrien began rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand and when they arrived on the first floor, he put an arm around her shoulders, letting go of her hand.

But he could not quite shake the uneasy feeling off too, something bothered them and he wanted to know what it was. Unable to detect the source, he let the soft voice with accent wash over them and just followed the maid through various rooms. They would have time to explore on their own later.

But finally, the maid stopped in a hallway, next to two doors. "And this is the sleeping Area," she explained to them, "These two rooms," she gestured to the two doors on their left, only separated by a few metres, "Are your rooms. The sleeping arrangement says you have to sleep in separate rooms, but," she added with a wink, "they are connected through a small bathroom. The dorm of Monsieur Agreste is at the end of the corridor and there are two more guest-rooms here," she explained and gestured to the rooms on their right.

"Your luggage is already inside so I think you two might change into something more comfortable. Have a nice day, we'll be downstairs if you need anything," she concluded and bowed slightly.

"Thank you," they murmured and nodded, before the maid headed off again.

"I'm so exhausted," Marinette groaned and slumped against his side.

"Me too..." Adrien yawned and barely managed to hold them upright. "Guess we'll head to bed first?"

"That's a great idea, too," she murmured, but suddenly jumped up. "I have to call my parents! They sure are worried by now!"

His Lady searched for her phone again and Adrien tiredly opened one random door at their left, tugging Marinette behind. He did not care at the moment, all he wanted to do was getting rid of his damp shirt and trousers and sleep. When Marinette talked to her parents, he got rid of the black fabric and headed to the tall windows. Merely taking in the sight which must have been magnificent in a state he was nearly awake, he just draw the heavy curtains shut.

Darkness filled the room. He just steered around two suitcases and plopped down onto the bed, struggling to get out of his uncomfortable trousers. Dismissing the fabric on the floor, he shuffled under the light comforter and held it open for Marinette to join him.

She was still on the phone, but she was quick in bidding her parents a good night. Yawning she shuffled next to him, her shirt still on, but her pink shorts were somewhere discarded on the floor. Arms around her waist, he noticed that their bare legs were touching, entwined under the comforter. Light tingles left an nice feeling on the spots they touched.

Breathing in her scent, he did not mind the sweaty sting in his nose or the light sticky feeling on his skin. All he cared was the comfortable bed and his Lady in his arms.

Sighing in relieve, he fell asleep soon after.

:

When he opened his eyes, he first needed a few seconds to adjust and some more seconds to remember his current location. And it was not Paris. But his Lady was in his arms, him spooning her, lightly snoring, so the world was okay. Sighing he buried his nose into her neck and just listened to her breathing.

Again the situation from the flight found its way into his mind.

Lightly placing kisses into her neck, his heart clenched and he wished to be able to do this with her in a conscious state.

"Adrien?" she murmured and shifted in his hold. "You awake?"

"Hmmm," he grumbled and tightened his hold around her to hold her in place. "Don't."

"Kitty, I want to turn around," she whined and he only lessened some bit so she was able to turn around. Again her bare legs bushed against his and he felt heat and tingles rush over his body. His bare chest, open for her fingers to brush against did not help either the warmth in his lower body.

Either he imagined it in the darkness of the room, or her eyes really roamed over his skin, her hands lingering only a bit until she settled her hand onto his scalp, lightly playing with his strands.

Sighing, he closed his eyes again and leaned into her touch.

They stayed like this for a few minutes and Adrien still felt incredibly tired, but did not feel like sleeping anymore.

"Want to head to the beach?" he asked and smirked at his Ladys unamused face. But she only sighed and nodded, peeling herself away and stretched next to him.

"Okay, let's head to the beach," she sighed, but stayed like she was.

Adrien chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder before sitting up, stretching himself. "Come on, we can't sleep all day," he laughed and stood up, going back to the curtains, taking a peek outside.

The light blinded him incredibly so he stumbled backwards first, but was quick in adjusting. Pulling the curtains back the afternoon sun flooded the room. A groaning Marinette told him that she still had no intention in rising from the bed and he laughed at her tries to cover her face with the comforter.

Grinning like a maniac, he opened the sliding door in front of him and stepped onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing, he let the soft warm breeze flow around his exposed body, breathing in deeply, he enjoyed the feeling of the afternoon sun on his bare skin, relishing in the great feeling of warmth after months in cold Paris.

Observing his surroundings, he noticed the sloppy hill the mansion was perched on, running lightly down to his left, fanning out into the ocean. Tall waves broke themselves onto the small part of the beach below and against cliffs in the distance. The horizon was a blue line. The island was green, many bushes and palm trees growing, creating some kind of forest, perfect for hiking.

He still was in his boxers, but he could not care less. No one was around and it was too warm for clothes anyway.

"Can I have my cheese now?" Some annoying kwami asked and fell onto his shoulder.

"Sure, I'll get you some," Adrien smiled and tore his gaze from the beautiful scenery to head back inside.

Marinette was still curled in a tight ball on the bed and Adrien smiled, but decided to let her like this until he organized some food for their kwamis. With a frown he realized his suitcases were in the second room. They were connected through the bathroom, the maid had said.

Groaning, he observed their room for the first time. It was rectangular, a tall door where they entered taking the most part on one of the longer walls, together with a gigantic painting of a (probably Hawaiian) coast. A big double bed with silvery hangings occupied one end and a small chest of drawers the other. Two doors lead to the bathroom and a wardrobe. Marinettes pink suitcases were positioned at the end of the bed, a fluffy carpet to their feet. Everything was made out of some fair wood, glistening in the sunlight streaming through the high windows in Adriens back.

Sighing, he tried one of the doors to his left and found a surprisingly spacey bathroom. Creamy white tiles occupied the walls, only to the hight of his head and a cream coloured wall continued. The floor was made out of some creamy toned stone and the many fairy-lights on the ceiling got reflected, creating an illusion of space. There were two sinks in a vanity with silvery faucets to his left and a gigantic bath tub to his right. There was another room, probably the toilet.

Grabbing the handle across from him, he opened it to reveal a second room, similar to the one where he came from. A double bed, tall windows, fair wood. Only it were his own suitcases at the foot of the bed.

Skipping to the smaller one, he knew he had put his comfy-clothes in, he skimmed through the layers of fabric until he found some dark grey trousers and a simple black shirt. He hastily threw them on and went out of the door to go and search for the kitchens.

Luckily Plagg was still with him and guided him somehow where he smelled something eatable. And like predicted, he found it.

Quickly the cooks prepared a plate with cookies and cheese (not Camembert), surprisingly they were already informed of his habit to order these special treats, Nathalie might have caught on.

Skipping up the steps of the grand foyer, he quickly found his way back to their room, afraid, Plagg might be too greedy to wait any longer.

So he quickly pushed the door to their room open and found Marinette still lying on the bed, still in the tight ball he had left her. Chuckling, he placed the tray onto the drawer and stepped next to Marinette.

"Mari," he poked the ball and it squirmed. "Bugaboo?" Another poke, this time more fierce. But she did only groan and rolled to the other side, shutting him out.

He had no choice.

Grinning, he jumped with his belly onto the bed, ontop of her and when she squeaked and groaned he rolled down, next to the blueish mop. "MyLady," he purred and stroked a few strands out of her face, placing his palm onto her cheek.

Her previous frown softened and her bluebell eyes poked open. "I hate you," she grumbled, but he only laughed and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I know, but if you don't stand up now, you will have troubles sleeping tonight," he chuckled.

"It is night," she murmured and back was the frown.

"No," he laughed, "it is about two in the afternoon. It is night in Paris but over here the day is not nearly over yet."

She groaned once more and shuffled closer to him, burying her face into his neck. He sighed, and wanted nothing more than staying with her in bed all day and night, but he knew he had to work against his yetlack.

"Mari, we have to get up," he groaned and pried her from his body. "Come on, I toldl the cook to prepare a picnic and we can have a great afternoon at the beach."

His Lady groaned and turned away. He knew she is terribly grumpy in the mornings, and now she was just stubborn and it would have been incredibly annoying if not every fibre of his own body screamed to stay in bed with her.

Sighing, he circled her waist and buried his own face in her neck. "Mariiii," he whined, "You're making this harder than it has to be."

He felt her sigh and she patted his arm to tell him to move. So he let her go and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, let's go and have this damn picnic," she murmured.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter, it's quite boring, but don't worry, we're not going to stay long on Hawaii and everything will get anxious and important at some point very soon. Hehe, be excited for the next Chapter! It's about halfway done already.**

 **Urgh, Time is difficult. I needed some more minutes to get how time flows when you travel from Europe to America or something like this. I never left Europe so I'm pretty confused, hope I put everything right.**

 **I first wanted the mansion/cottage to be rented for the occasion, but... I decided against it, you will get eventually in later chapters why ;)**

 **Enjoy the peace so far :)**

 **PS.: I hate summer. Summer's useless. And again: Visit the documenta 14!**


	12. Christmas

Chapter 12: Christmas

The next days were tiresome. Marinette slept much during daytime and was awake at night. Luckily it got better with every passing day so when Christmas rolled around, she felt quite normal again. It was just a bit unusual to be able to text Alya or her parents only in the evening or early in the morning. But it was not this bad, her days were rammed with many activities.

They got lessons in windsurfing, a popular sport during winter, because of perfect wave height, they got many sightseeing tours in Paia, a town known for its restaurants, boutiques and museums, and they went hiking very often.

Unfortunately it was pretty chilly the most of the time and they had no real opportunity to hit the beach yet, but their holiday had many time left to do so.

Gabriel stayed in the mansion more than often and when he accompanied them, he was a mere shadow in the background. Marinette found this very concerning.

But what she liked the best about their vacation were the mornings. They would sleep in and cuddle until they were hungry. The mornings were a bliss.

Adrien would often wake up before her and when she opened her eyes, she found him watching her, smiling at her. Or she found herself buried into his chest and he played with her hair. Then she would always sigh and smile, closing her eyes again for a few minutes.

Sometimes they would talk, making fun of their kwamis or discussing anything Hawkmoth concerning. It was unusual, There were no sightings of Akumas in Paris during the last week. And an attack got more likely each passing day and there were concerned how Bee and Renarde will do. Bee. Urgh, it was still weird knowing who was behind the mask.

But nonetheless, sometimes they were just laying there, bathing in each others presence. And Marinette had definitely no clue how she managed to live before they revealed. Had definitely no clue how she slept without him.

Tikki told her it was the soulmate-thing and Plagg sometimes just snickered as if that would be more to it. But everything Marinette just cared about right now was Adrien. He was the centre of her world, her everything. And sometimes she just wanted to grab him and just kiss him. But... there was still some fear.

Like their reveal, a kiss could change everything. And probably not for the better.

That's why she always hesitated, always drew back before something could happen. That's why she got a rant from Alya.

" _Girl! Get a grip! You're worse than Nino and I!_ " she scolded her through the phone one evening.

Marinette groaned. "I'm scared Alya. You know when we had that big fight? What if that happens again?!"

She heard her best friend huff at the other end. " _Mari, you're making this unnecessary complicated."_

"I know... "Marinette murmured and watched the ocean in the distance. She stood on their balcony and Adrien was currently in the bathroom, scrubbing the salt from the beach out of his precious hair.

" _I tell you, Mari, some kisses will change_ nothing _between you two. You are already holding hands, cuddling, hell, you even sleep in the same bed! You're behaving like a sickenly sweet, normal, totally in-love couple. A kiss won't change anything._ "

Marinette flushed red at her comment and she knew Alya was right. But that did not change that she was scared.

" _Will you promise me one thing, Marinette?"_ Alya asked and Marinette hummed. " _The next time you have the feeling to kiss him, just do it. He won't be mad, I promise you_ that."

Sighing, Marinette hummed again and buried her face in her free hand. "You sure?"

" _100 percent, Marinette."_

Adrien used this moment to step out on the balcony and circled her from behind, burying his face in her neck. His cold, wet strands tickled her neck and face and she smiled. He was warm, she felt secure.

" _Mari? You're still there?_ "

"Oh! Yes, sorry, Adrien came back. I'll text you later, okay? I want to get ready too before the dinner," she told her and looked back up.

" _Yeah, sure, Merry Christmas, Marinette. And to Adrien too,_ " Alya wished her and Marinette nodded.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too."

They bid good-bye and Marinette hung up. "Have you already called your parents?! Adrien asked, his face still in her neck.

"Yeah," Marinette answered and put her arms above his on her waist, leaning back to snuggle against him. "They were quite busy with the bakery though, it's the 24th. I'll call tomorrow again."

"Sounds great," he stated and they stood there for a few minutes in silence. "What did Alya say?"

Marinette hummed, trying to recall their talk. "She kissed Nino under a mistletoe," she snickered and felt Adriens laugh against her back. "She was quite happy about it. Was about time, don't you think so? They are dating for two months now."

"They are painfully slow," Adrien smiled against her neck and she giggled too.

But then she remembered the upcoming dinner and she pried herself from his arms. "I have to get ready though, Gabriel's probably waiting."

Adrien sighed and nodded. Letting her go. She wished he did not.

Marinette hurried quickly into the bathroom, applied some make up and put her hair into a high bun. Then she quickly fished out her flashy dress and put flats on.

And when she stepped out of the luxurious bath, she got greeted by Adrien in a suit. Well, not yet a suit, but the sleek black trousers, shiny leather shoes and a fancy white button-down. He was busy knotting his tie.

First, her mouth got dry, and she eyed him and the light frown on his face. Then she smiled despite her blush and stepped closer.

:

He fiddled with the damn strick around his neck. How did they do this?! Around, over and... in? Urgh, why was this so damn complicated?!

But suddenly, two tender hands placed themselves over his, making him stop. Looking up, he got greeted with two gorgeous, blue eyes. Marinette. Had she applied make up? She looked more beautiful than ever before and it was not only her face. Her entire … being shone. Hair out of her usual pigtails into a bun on top of her head, loose strands curling around her ears and in her neck, hiding her Miraculous, but exposing her shoulders just right. Her _bare_ shoulders. Even if they were on Maui for a week now, he had never seen her bare shoulders. They were either in the tight suit from the windsurfing or under some light jacket or dress.

Speaking of the dress... A sweat-heart neckline, A shiny, pastel pink, flowing gently around her form. Only a small ribbon in the middle of her décolleté, framed with lace. It was hard not to stare. Very hard. Especially with him being a teenager, madly in love with the woman in front of him. Very hard.

A light tug on his fingers brought him back to reality and his eyes snapped back up into her eyes. She had a similar blush on her cheeks like his own and he wished the ground would open and swallow him whole. Had she caught him stare into her cleavage?

"L... let me do this, will you?" she asked and he realized that her fingers still circled his at his neck.

"S... sure. Thanks," he murmured and slipped his fingers from under hers, staring anywhere but down, where it waited and practically laughed at him.

With quick motions she tied the knot around his neck and quickly drew it up to sit tight. And it made it definitely hard to breath and he resisted the urge to make it more loose. He will not destroy Marinettes work only because he had his hormones not under control.

"Thanks," he said again and stepped back, allowing himself a bit more space. "Y... you look great, Marinette."

"Thanks," she squeaked and the blush on her cheeks deepened.

This will be a very long night.

:

After they got ready, they went downstairs, being greeted by his father in the hall. He too was dressed in a grey suit and together the three left the house to visit a shiny restaurant in Paia. It was incredible how money could buy you everything on short notice.

The meal was not so... bountiful like it normally was. But because of local traditions the many meals and desserts got cut short. A five-course menu.

But nonetheless, he was full to the brim afterwards, the only time in year, Adrien was allowed to each as much as he was able to. And he used that to shovel everything inside his mouth he could get a grip on. With grace, naturally, but fierce.

After that, they got to a walk on the beach, shoes in hands. They would walk a while and then call the Gorilla to get them home. Gabriel first insisted on staying with them, but Marinette talked him out of it, telling him to take a rest.

Surprisingly, Gabriel nodded and left them alone.

So they began their walk, holding hands, enjoying the nightly breeze around their legs. Adrien had given her his jacket, because she seemed to be freezing. And neither could dismiss the utterly romantic scenery.

Many campfires were in the distance were Hawaiians celebrated Christmas with dances and food into the late night - but they avoided them.

"You know..." Marinette broke through their silence. "I always imagined being on something like this with you."

"Something like this?" he asked, guessing the answer. On a beach, at night, in fancy clothing? That might be the date-dream of every teenager.

"Yes," she whispered and came to a stop. He stepped around to face her. And his breath got caught in his lungs. The moon drew silvery patterns on her skin, few strands danced around her eyes, making them look like they were moving. The sound of the waves and the soft sand between his toes made him drowsy.

Was this a dream?

It might be one. But even if... he never wanted to wake up again.

"And I'm scared," she whispered, barely audible against the tide.

"Scared?" he frowned. Was he just able to repeat things? What was with his tongue?

"I'm scared it does not mean anything," she explained, her teeth worrying on her bottom lip. Her lips. They were quite interesting again, but he forced his gaze upwards.

Seemed to be a bad decision too, because there were her eyes and he felt like drowning in their blueish dark mess.

Forcing his brain to work, he analysed her words and frowned. "What does it mean to you?"

She blushed an adorable pink and her gaze flickered down to his chest. "More than you may like," she answered and he found it again impossible to breath.

Was this their _conversation_? Would he finally be able to tell her how much he loved her? Not only Ladybug, but also the great girl beneath. The kind girl, the girl who was so much more to him than Ladybug had ever been. The girl he was madly in love with. The girl he wanted to marry one day.

But then it dawned to him he had not said anything yet, so he gently slipped his fingers from hers and let his shoes carelessly fall into the sand. He put his palms up and circled her beautiful face carefully with them, tugging it back upwards.

"My Lady," he whispered and searched for the right words, but her eyes seemed to have erased them from his mind. There was only a blanc page, but he did not mind.

:

"My Lady," he whispered and she saw the love in his eyes. Not for the first time, but now, it was incredibly intense. It echoed in her heart, her very core, her _soul_.

Her breath hitched and remembered Alyas words from before. Just grab and kiss, right?

Not daring to breath, she carefully sneaked her hands up his chest, her shoes laying discarded somewhere else, she did not care about.

She reached the knot around his neck and hesitated.

And... maybe it really will not change anything. At least for the better.

Hesitantly, she stepped closer, her chest touching his and his hands fell to her hip. Breaking their locked gaze, hers flickered down to his lips. Soon she will finally know how they tasted. Maybe sweet from the ice cream with raspberry sauce from the dinner.

Back to his eyes, she again felt the love, but also nervousness. Her kitty was nervous. Maybe just as nervous as she was.

Grabbing the knot a bit tighter, she went up on her tiptoes and got closer. He still had a chance to draw back, but instead he seemed to be moving towards her too.

"I love you," he whispered and she closed the gap.

Instant tingles went down her lips into her spine, rocking up and down together with the Ladybugs in her stomach when his lips moved against hers, when he circled her waist to pull her closer. She barely registered wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her hands into his hair.

All that mattered was his lips against hers, raving, exploring, moving.

All the tension that had build up between them crashed down on them and Marinette felt like she needed _more_. Her knees were pudding, but she forced herself more up, more closer to him, to the man that held her heart.

And that was just not enough. Soon, they were clearly making out, exploring everything on the other. Their mouths, their bodies with wandering hands. His stomach. Oh she loved his stomach. Light bulbs were the muscles were hidden underneath his button-down.

When they broke apart because one of the few breaks of getting some air in their collapsing lungs, she barely had time to register everything got a bit intense and she was swept away again when he dove back to her, capturing her lips once more.

She groaned and cursed her self restraint. His lips were like opium, she wanted _more_. Everything ached, either in the pleasant or unpleasant way, but she did not care.

Unfortunately he did and broke away, only to lay his face, gasping for air, into her neck.

Every centimetre of her skin still tingled and she grabbed his shirt to steady herself.

"I love you," he whispered and placed a light kiss onto her exposed skin. "I love you so much Marinette." Another kiss.

"I love you too, Chaton, ever have, always will," she hummed and buried her face into his soft, messy hair.

She did not want to let go of him, he was her lifeline, her anchor. Tears of joy threatened to fall and she let them. She finally had said what she always wanted to say. And she knew, he felt the same relieve.

He glanced back up and circled her face once more, pressing a light kiss onto her lips. And another. "Should I call the Gorilla?" he asked before he stole one more kiss.

Marinette hummed in approval and dove in for another one. Why had she been scared again?

Settling on the skin on his neck while he talked, she was elated to find a light purr against her lips, a light vibration that got stronger every time he talked and decreased when he paused. She slightly wondered when the tie got undone, but did not care because that provided her with more skin.

And just when she sat in the car, next to a tousled Adrien, she realized what they just had done. What she just had _thought._

She blushed and buried her face in her free hand, ignoring the soothing circles, Adrien rubbed into the back of her other hand. They might look like a mess right now. She knew Adrien did and guessed she was not any better.

Sighing, they finally trotted to their room, in close proximity, but in silence.

When they entered, Marinette quickly dashed to the bathroom, directly averting his gaze.

So she quickly washed herself and put on her most comfy pyjamas. She needed that now. "Tikki?" she asked for her kwami the first time after her kiss.

The little red kwami poked her head out from of her purse, nibbling on a cookie. "Let me guess, you're uncertain because of your kiss?"

"Am I this predictable?" Marinette asked and eyed her reflection in the mirror. "I'm just... I _really_ want this to work, Tikki."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tikki flash her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, just listen to them," she told her and zipped to the door, staying in mid-air in front of the wood.

Uncertain, Marinette stepped closer and pressed curious, with only mild doubt, her ear against the door.

"Why are you so worried?" she heard Plaggs dimmed snicker. "It's not like you didn't _want_ this to happen."

"But..." it was Adriens voice, feeble, barely audible. Marinette had to hold her breath to understand the rest of his sentence. "... and she's so beautiful. Urgh, Plagg, I can't live without her and now she might be really mad."

It was easy to picture them, Adrien sitting on the bed, face buried in his hands and Plagg lounging on some clothing on the floor.

Her heart ached.

"Why should she be mad?" Plagg asked and she heard him huff. "She told you she loved you right? And she did not push you away, hell, she even initiated it. Don't worry too much, you'll get grey hair."

"But I don't want to change anything. We're so close right now and I had no intention in ruining it!" he groaned.

"I wonder how my Chat Noir will look with grey hair."

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded him and Marinette had to suppress a giggle. "You're really not helping!"

With a sigh, she realized that he had the same fears she had. But being together, kissing and doing things as a couple did not mean that everything has to change, right? Sure, some things _will_ change, but it does not have to be something bad, right?

She used this moment to open the door and leaned against the open frame. "I'm sure you will look stunning," she snickered, referring to Plaggs tease.

Adrien, really having sat on the bed jostled and shot up, standing stiffly in front of her. "M- Marinette!"

"Don't worry, kitty, I..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say. Best to go with the flow, so she began to babble. "I love you, I really do. And I'm sorry that I have listened into your conversation- I know it might have been private, but I couldn't help myself. I was in there, freaking out because of what will happen right now, then I listened and you said the same I was fearing and I wondered that, maybe nothing mayor has to change, right? We can still cuddle, still doing things _together_. Okay, maybe I want a few things to change, because kissing you really is not too bad, and-"

She stopped because Adrien had stepped closer, back into her personal space. Man, she wished he could stay where he were.

Everything tingled in anticipation when he looked down to her a hopeful smile on his lips, pink tinted his cheeks. "I love you too," he breathed and put her hand in his, pulling it up to place a delicate kiss against her knuckle.

"Nothing has to change," Marinette repeated breathlessly. Her hand was practically burning, but she did not mind. As long as he never let her go.

"Nothing has to change," he chorused and leaned closer.

Damn, she closed the gap and pressed her lips onto his. Everything will change. They moved their lips, kissing, stealing the others breath. Barely registering what they did they were soon pressed against the other, arms circling their partner.

Kissing was a rush, a drug, something neither wanted to get sober from. So they continued exploring, continued where they had stopped on the beach and Marinette found herself addicted to him like before. He was her world, her everything. His damn hands were _everywhere_ and she wanted more.

Eventually they landed on the bed and both knew it was time to stop, to _sleep_ , because it was three in the morning and they had breakfast at seven, but neither found the willpower to stop. Unfortunately they settled on a silent consent in slowing down, merely lying next to the other and moving their lips sloppily against the others.

:

The next morning everything ached. Adriens eyes were sore and he felt his tummy uncomfortably screaming in protest. It was the same every Christmas morning. He had eaten too much and was now left with a churning stomach and tired mind.

But then he blinked his eyes open and was greeted with his lovely Ladys face and he remembered yesterdays evening. Quite giddily he pressed a button on his lit up screen which screaming at him to wake up, he scooted a bit closer to Marinette and hovered over her.

Placing a small kiss onto her soft, slightly parted lips, he retracted again, curious. His lips tingled, and he pulled them into a happy smile that faltered when she did not even stir.

Diving back he moved his against hers and nibbled a bit on her lower lip until he felt her move. He pulled back again only for her to sigh and fall back to sleep.

Openly frowning now, he wondered if he got punched if he licked her face? Shrugging and because he felt utterly mischievous with his new _girlfriend_ , he stretched his tongue out and licked with one big stride once over her left cheek.

Now she was definitely awake. Squeaking and complaining she pushed him away and he rolled again to the side, laughing. Marinette sat up and, complaining some more, moved to get his slobber from her face. And he just lay there, laughing, feeling free.

"You damn cat!" she shouted and hit him with a pillow. Grabbing the weapon he smiled over its edge.

"You called, MyLady?"

"Why did you do this?!" she screeched and tried to pry the pillow from his grip, but he only giggled and rolled to his side, having the pillow in a firm grip. That caused her to fall over him, because neither wanted to let go of the fabric. But she lost her balance and toppled over the edge of the bed.

"Urgh!" she groaned and he watched her from above, trying to scramble out of the blanket that wound its way around her torso and legs.

He still had the pillow and rolled ontop of it, with his stomach down.

Marinette finally got free and sat on the floor, an exasperated expression on her face, watching him, waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

"Merry Christmas, my Love," he smiled and instantly her bad mood vanished. Flushing red, she averted her gaze. "W... well, merry Christmas to you too, Chaton," she murmured and got to her feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked and followed her with his gaze, not willing to move quite yet.

"Getting your present, what else?" she answered and he was shocked. She had thought of giving him a present?

Well, he had one too, a silver hair-piece, a fine comb with a lily and a Ladybug made out of ruby and he knew she will like it, but he will get a present too? He had found the comb in a small jeweller across from town, because he did not want her to know it by chance. It had not been cheap, but he wanted it to be special. It was their first Christmas, his first present to his Lady and... hell, she was his Lady, she deserved the world!

Somehow, she instantly came back, having it just stored in the night stand. He should have looked into the night stand.

"No, you don't _want_ to look in there," she murmured and eyed the drawer suspiciously. He had not intended in saying that out loud, but now he was curious.

"What else is in there?" he asked and scooted over, reaching for the knob, but got effectively blocked by Marinettes leg.

"Are you certain?" she asked, fiddling with the paper from his present. "Your father has a weird sense of humor. But he's a parent, so it might be... Are you sure?"

He was shortly distracted by the present, but when she mentioned his father, he got curious again. "My father? What is in the drawer?"

Reluctantly she stepped back and he quickly pulled the knob to reveal... a box full of condoms. Quickly drawing it shut, he noticed he flushed red. And it did definitely not help that they were somehow together now and sex was an option in the future.

"Uuh," he murmured and looked everywhere but her. Where had they been before? He needed a distraction. Right! Presents. "Um, well, I'll get your present too," he murmured and quickly stood up to hurry into the second room, roaming through his suitcases in search for the velvet box. When he got back, both had calmed down some bit and exchanged awkwardly their presents.

Due to she had only to pull off a bow and open the box, he heard her gasp when he was still busy in ripping off the wrapping. He felt her joy, she felt touched and a bit incredulous. Just when he got of a glimpse of a white box, he felt her eyes on him and he looked up.

Shocked he watched her graze the edges of the comb lightly, a fond smile playing on her lips. "Thanks, Adrien," she smiled and looked up, tears in her eyes.

"W... What's wrong, Marinette? Don't... don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked. Dismissing his present on the bed, he stepped closer and put his hands on her upper arms to steady her, to show her he was there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she smiled up at him with watery eyes and pressed the box to her chest. "Thank you so much, Minou, I can't thank you enough."

Okay, he was confused.

"Huh? Wha...?" he made, not quite knowing what to ask her.

"This... this comb. I know it. It belonged to my mother once," she explained and leaned her forehead against his collarbone. "There are many photos, she valued it so much because it was a family heirloom. But she had to sell it when I was small, because the bakery had financial problems. When I was a child, I always dreamed of wearing it to my wedding and giving it to my daughter one day. I was crushed when she told me she sold it," she sniffed. "And you bought it back."

She was openly crying right now, but he knew it was because she was relieved, happy. And he wondered if it was destiny he found the comb she valued so much as a child. Smiling, he put his arms around her shoulders and held her tight.

"I love you so much," she sniffed and buried herself further into his neck.

"I love you too, MyLady," he smiled.

:

She had made him a typically american Christmas-jumper, thought he might enjoy it. The best was the pun on top: Have a punderful Purristmas. He absolutely adored his jumper and wore it the whole day.

What... surprised Adrien afterwards was his father. He had prepared presents for both of them too. Naturally, Marinette had one for him too, and he felt slightly dumb, receiving one from him, but not _having_ one for him too. Even when the present consisted of the yearly pen with his name engraved on top.

But Marinettes present was... stunning. First, he was suspicious, it was a normal, boring letter. But then, she opened it and he noticed again her pure _shock_.

"What is it?" he asked and stepped behind the girl with the eyes wide like saucers to read the ominous letter.

" _Dear Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, blah blah good work, blah blah, Are we offering you with this letter an official internship at Agreste-Design..."_

"Woah," he marvelled, wondering how long his father had planned this. An internship in one of the worlds biggest fashion companies? A gigantic chance for her. And a personal invitation from Gabriel Agreste? Hell, this can open many doors.

"Thank... thank you so much, Gabriel," Marinette hushed and pressed the letter to her chest, looking up at his father, "I'm really looking forward to it."

Gabriel nodded and smiled. "I hope you can get some valuable experience out of this chance. You'll get to know the company and how everyone works," he explained. Then he explained some more about how Marinette will get paired with several of his head designers and so on, but Adrien tuned him out.

It was obvious, Gabriel had some ulterior motives, but Adrien, having still the box from this morning in mind, dismissed it to him thinking she will take over the business one day. And Andrien had no intention in doing anything against that.

Gabriel always tried to make him interested in designing or running a company. Sure, he had the digits in the bag, but designing and stuff... it was not his world. He even had no intention in taking over the business, so when Marinette wanted to... he will not object.

:

Gabriel felt better this morning. He had properly eaten the last two days, had slept until midday and felt just... better. So he went through his morning routine and went downstairs, being greeted by Marinette on the stairs.

"Good morning, Gabriel, we missed you during breakfast," she smiled up at him and he saw she meant to say that she was glad he did not took care of his sleeping schedule.

"I am sorry, I might have overslept a little," he smiled back and nodded towards the kitchen. "I think I will take care of some breakfast at least. I hope the chief can prepare something fast."

"I'm sure he will," Marinette laughed and they headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked, eyeing the satchel Marinette wore over her shoulder.

"Oh, Windsurfing. They postponed the lesson due to an accident Jack had," she explained. "And after, Adrien and I want to have some fun on the beach. It's finally a nice, sunny day. You can join us if you like."

Thinking it over, Gabriel thought it might be a great idea, it would definitely be a better option than hanging in his dark room, mulling over conditions he had no control over. "I'll think of it. Have fun during your lesson."

Marinette smiled up at him and skipped out of the door.

 _Take a rest, Gabriel._

Yes, breakfast and sleeping sounded nice.

 _So Gabriel ate his breakfast in silence, alone at the dining table and headed back upstairs again into the darkness and confined space of his room._

Flicking on the lamp on his desk, he pulled out some papers and began to draw. Drawing always eased his mind and helped him focus. After an hour something, he decided that it might be time to join Marinette and Adrien on the beach.

Sighing, he roamed through his bags to find something comfortable enough and settled on a short-sleeved shirt and grey trousers.

Then he went down to the mansions secluded part of the beach. The sun shone warmly onto his skin and he sighed in a bliss. This vacation surely had been a great idea.

Soon he got sight of his son, jumping giddily with his feet in some waves, dashing forward and back with every wave. Marinette stood to the sides, already halfway in the water, laughing at Adriens antics. There was a blanket a few metres away from them, holding snacks and two bags.

Smiling, Gabriel went to the blanket and sat down, watching his son play in the water with his girlfriend. They had yet to notice him, but he did not care. He was quite curious anyway, how his son would react with him sitting on this blanket like nothing was out of the ordinary.

So he sat there and... observed. Marinette had came closer to his son, only her calves were surrounded by water by now, idly smiling at Adrien. And then Adrien did something that surprised the silent observer and the girl of his affections, by dismissing his play and stepping over to her, placing his hands on her cheek and kissing her.

Interesting. He had never seen them doing something this affectionate.

:

After a few minutes they noticed him and Marinette came back to koin him on the blanket, not in the mood for the water right now. Adrien, having no one to play with joined them soon after and rested on his back with his arms behind his head next to Marinette, lightly drifting off into a nap.

Gabriel wanted to scold him, it was nothing you did when you were with someone and you would not be able to sleep in the night later. But Marinette stopped him, effectively distracting him by talking to him, gushing over her internship in the summer.

Then he noticed them.

Black studs.

 _He knew those studs. They were idly shimmering in a red glow, mocking him, laughing at him. You can't get us, we're out of your reach._

And Marinette wore them.

 _They were shimmering in her earlobes. Had she always worn them?_

"Hey, Marinette," he asked suddenly, never letting the studs out of his eyes. _His hand drew subconsciously to her very ear._ "Where did you get your earrings from?"

Marinette tensed, drawing her hand protectively to her ear, leaning away from him.

"They were... a present," she answered hesitantly. _Interesting. Marinette never was hesitant._

"From who?"

"A friend," Marinette answered, barely a whisper. Then she set back to their previous topic, Adrien still lightly snoring next to them, _but all Gabriel heard were his own thoughts. And they were in a loop, consisting out of 'Ladybug'._

 _He had been so dumb. They were always, always within his reach. He just had to TAKE them and Amelie would be back. The earrings on a girl next to him, he loved like a daughter and the ring, idly shining on the finger of his real son._

 _It was as if destiny was mocking him._

 _First his son and now Marinette? Why had he not seen it? Ladybugs Miraculous on sweet and innocent Marinette._

Who dared to rip his family apart like this?

 _Adrien._

No.

 _Yes. He has the ring. He brought Marinette to danger. He is just. Like. Her. Emotional. Unstable. He has the ring. Who else could be at fault?_

Not him.

 _Who else could be at fault? You did everything you were able to to protect him and Amelie. You could not protect her, but it was his own CHOICE to take the ring. And now he endangered the innocent Marinette._

 _You know, we are right, Gabriel._

Gabriel did not really notice how he went back to the mansion or how he went back to his room.

 _It was only when dinner rolled around that he left the still dimly lit room of his and descended the stairs to the dining hall._

 _He met his son in the hall and ignored his useless babbling. It was just that Adrien seemed to be laughing at him or his useless antics the last two years. I was right in front of you and you never guessed. Hah. Useless sycophant._

 _He snapped._

* * *

 **Uuuuh, it's getting angsty :D You have no clue how long I'm waiting for this scene to happen! And no, I mean not the kiss ;) Even though, I hope you liked how I put this... I noticed it's getting harder to wove it into a story the longer I am delaying... I did not really think this through...**

 **I read French eat extremely many things on Christmas, especially desserts. Hope I put that right.**

 **And now a short message to FOREVERaFANGIRLofFICTION (Because you disabled the messaging feature ;): Thank you so much! Your infos really helped, I had to rely mostly on internet sources and everyone knows they are somehow... over-exaggerating on touristic spots xD**

 **However, hope you had a great week and a merry weekend so far :D**


	13. Isolation

**Haha, okay, I'm really curious how you liked this chapter. And I finally finished my lab-time, so I have some more free-time to write :P Enjoy ... or something like that ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Isolation

Panic.

Marinette jolted and turned around, in search for her kitty. She felt utterly horrified and panic let her limbs shake. Betrayal, fear, angst. What was up with him?!

"ADRIEN?!" she shouted and dashed out of their room, Tikki hot on her heels. "ADRIEN!"

She found him and his father in the entrance hall and what she saw let her breath hitch.

Gabriel stood, looming dangerously over her partner, pinning him to the wall. His right hand circled Adriens neck choking her kitty and he was left hanging there gasping for air, horror in his eyes, struggling in the fierce grip of his father.

Marinette needed one second to get in the sight. Another half to deny what she saw. Alone on instinct she leaped forward.

"Gabriel!" she shouted, "What are you doing there?!" Prying his arm from her kittys neck, she cradled the coughing Adrien to her chest, falling to her knees with him.

The time seemed to stand still when she quickly looked up to Gabriel, only to be shocked of the fierce coldness his face sported. His eyes were dull, merely resting in the dark sockets that were once full of life and passion. The skin stretched over his facial structures, pale, appearing like paper, shining pearly white.

His whole face reminded her of a skull and she shivered, not able to process. Was this Gabriel who stood in front of her?

Adrien was still coughing in her arms, and she held Gabriels gaze, utterly shocked to her entire core, having witnessed him, choking his own son, her kitty.

Then suddenly everything flooded back to her. Gabriel had _destroyed_ Adriens belongings in a fit of rage. Had literally locked him up for the majority of Adriens life. Putting every possible activity on Adriens schedule.

Something was wrong, Gabriel was _ill_.

Marinette had been blinded by his fame, the pedestal she had put him on.

And now she saw him. Saw him for the very first time. A broken man. A man who is infected.

Without another word, Gabriel left them sitting on the floor in the hall and Marinette decided to dismiss Gabriel for now and take care for her kitty first.

Drawing him tighter to her chest, she held the trembling boy in her arms, trying to sooth him, mumbling calming nonsenses into his scalp, rocking him back and forth. Adrien had began to cry and gripped her shirt, desperate to get at least a small anchor to reality.

So she only sat there, holding him until the tears subsided and the shaking decreased. "M... Marinette?" she heard him whisper into the fabric of her shirt and she stopped her mumbling.

"I'm here, kitty, I'm right here," she told him, stopping her rocking, but did not let go of him.

"Why... Why did he...?" he choked and she heard the rawness of his voice. Her heart ached, everything ached from crouching on the floor, but did not dare to move.

What should she tell him? That she did not know?

"I told you, your father is mad," Plagg fell in. He lay curled against Adriens neck, lightly purring to comfort the boy.

"Plagg, you're not helping," Tikki chimed in, frowning from Marinettes hair.

"Can you two please shut up?!" she snapped and squeezed Adrien tighter to her chest, fearing to let him go. "Do you want to go to our room?" she suggested and when he nodded, she reluctantly let go of him, only so they could stand up and move.

Forgetting their plans for the day, she only tugged him to the bed and there they stayed for the rest of the day. Adrien, emotionally and physically exhausted, drifted more than often off into sleep. And then he woke up and cried and she let him.

Eventually they just lay there, Tikki and Plagg curled against their necks.

"What did I do?"

His voice startled her, not only the hoarseness or his sudden question, but also the content. She first thought he had asked what Gabriel did. But then she realized, he meant himself. "Wh... No! You didn't do anything! Don't think that was your fault! I...!" she was at a loss for words. "How comes, you think that was your fault?!"

She only felt him shrug under the thick blanket that was his tired mind and glazed eyes. "Who else is at fault?"

"He himself!" she shouted, but reminded herself not to be too loud. "I don't know, but definitely _not_ you, Minou."

He sighed and buried his face into the croon of her neck. "Then why did he do this? If it was not my fault, why is it me who always suffers because of his moods? Why...," he began to sob again and Marinette did not know what to do, except being there for him, listening and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Why did he try to _kill_ me?! Am I not enough?! You told me to be myself, but I can't... can't understand. I tried, Mari, I... I really tried," he cried against her skin and tears pricked in her eyes.

All the time, he struggled to be still himself. Being reminded of their talk in the wardrobe, where he had a mental breakdown, similar to the current situation. Only there, he was angry. Now, he was devastated.

"Why am I not enough, Mari? Why...?"

"Chaton, for me, you _are_ enough. I love you, Chaton, do never forget that," she croaked and tried not to cry with him, not to break down too, because he needed someone strong right now.

 _So how should I behave?! Chat is not enough, Adrien is. Not. ENOUGH. Because everyone is leaving me._

Adrien was hurt. And not only his neck where bruises darkened his fair skin. Gabriel was a monster. An uncontrollable, ill monster, who infected his own son with self-doubts and a breaking personality.

Gabriel was a disease and Adrien needed a medication. _She_ had to be this medication.

"I love you Chaton, I'll stay with you," she told him, murmured these words into his skin, tried to embed these words into his soul. "Forever. Promised."

:

Adrien eyed the marks on his skin in the mirror and frowned.

What had he done that Gabriel freaked out like this? Had he said something? Did something? Or did _not_? He did everything Gabriel wanted from him, but it seemed to be... not satisfying.

So why should he continue? Fencing, Basketball, Chinese, Modelling. He gave his best, everywhere, every time. Even in school, what was as necessary as a stone in the shoe in his fathers eyes. And he behaved. He was strong. He was kind. Graceful. Respectful.

More was just... not possible. He gave everything he had and more is not possible. So why continue when everything was not enough? Maybe it would be best to close up. No one would be able to hurt him within his closed fort. He could still do everything, give everything.

But he will not be able to get hurt anymore. That sounded great.

He touched the bruises, still frowning.

The world was grey. Shadows blended in with the light. Where has the colour gone to?

"Adrien?" Marinette called from the room from behind and he turned to look out of the open, grey door. Her tired head poked from under the comforter.

He read concern in her grey eyes, but he had decided to built walls. "Nothing," he called back and eyed the bruises again. No one will hurt him again.

Then he left the bathroom to the other side. He pulled at the edge of the comforter in the, until now, unoccupied room and hid under the cold, grey blanket, welcoming the darkness.

He did not deserve Marinettes warmth, did not need her. Sure, he loved her, and being apart hurt, but it will get better with time. And then, when it is better, no one will hurt him again, because she would have been the last one who was able to. Better cut the ropes by himself, than getting attached and being ripped out by her.

Sure, she promised that she will stay with him, but that was now. What will be in one year? Or two? Or twenty? No matter how long, but she will leave him too, disgusted by his behaviour, his puns she hated so much.

And he felt dull. Everything was dark and lonely and cold. It was his new home.

But now, it still hurt and he cried in silent tears, because it hurt so much right now. And it hurt that Plagg had settled in his hair, purring, because Plagg will leave him one day too when Chat Noir is not needed anymore and he will have been ripped out again, bruised, shattered, because he had given him the colour, the cheesy smell of freedom.

Plagg had provided him with a year of happiness. And now it was over, so Adrien gently grabbed the little spirit on his head and placed him onto the pillow next to him, far away enough so Plagg hopefully got the message and left him alone. Alone like he wished to be.

Adrien rolled himself into a tight ball, crying. And there it was, his ring. The thing, that Plagg gave him. And Plagg will be away so he needed that ring. Gently he pulled the metal from his fingers, ignoring Plaggs wailing protests.

And when the metal left his skin, the protest stopped and everything fell silent again. Silent like he wished to be. Giving the metal a final good-bye kiss, he placed it onto the pillow he had set Plagg to and turned around. They will find another, better, not broken Chat Noir.

:

Marinette cried. She felt he blocked everything out, built walls to not get hurt again and she she had no clue how to break these walls down. She wanted to shatter them, turn them into dust. But how?

So she cried, part of to get rid of the tension that had built up in her own stomach, part of because she was desperate and frustrated. She wanted to cry, leave Adrien his space. And when she had calmed down again, she will get him again, try again to talk to him.

Because she was no help in the state of hers. So she buried her face into the too soft pillow to muffle her sobs. Then something broke.

"Marinette!" Tikki suddenly perked up, startling the girl, because she had been curled up against her neck. "Marinette! Please!"

Sniffing, Marinette peeked up, frowning at her little fairy with a tear-stained face."What's wrong, Tikki?"

"Adrien, he..." she began, frowning up at her chosen. "He cut Plagg out."

He... cut Plagg out? "What does that mean?" Marinette sniffed and sat up again, trying to focus again.

"He... he pulled off his Miraculous with the clear intention of getting rid of the magic, of _us_. It is quite similar to the first time you wanted to quit the job, Marinette. When the Miraculous gets pulled away from you, or falls off, we will never vanish, because we are bonded to you. But when you don't want us to be there, don't want the magic, you're closing us out. That's the only possibility that we'll vanish and Adrien just did that.

"Mari, he must be _really_ hurt," she finished and Marinette blinked at her kwami. Adrien... got rid of his Miraculous?

Okay, that was bad. Does that mean, he did not want to be Chat Noir anymore?

 _So why is the one I may really be, Chat, not enough?_

And if he did not want to be Chat Noir anymore... it might be worse than she thought. But what should she _do_?

"Tikki," she asked in a feeble and scared voice, whipping her eyes free from tears, "What can I do? I don't know what to do, how to behave. I want to help, but I don't know _how_."

"Be there for him, Mari. He needs you," Tikki answered and flew off, vanishing in the bathroom, most likely getting to the pulled off Miraculous.

Fastening her resolve, she pulled the comforter off her body and stomped into the second room. She found Adrien curled in himself on the bed. He shook really bad, the Miraculous and a very concerned Tikki on the pillow next to the Adrien-ball.

Sighing, she stepped closer and rested her hand on the bulb that seemed to be Adriens head. He froze. "Minou," she whispered and her other hand found a rest on his back.

"Go," he croaked and Marinette shook her head, not saying anything. She only drew closer to him and rested her forehead on his shoulder, trying to get as much love as possible to him.

He was broken and she needed to fix him. Fast.

"I'm here, Minou. Don't shut me out too."

"Whatever," came the reply and she had to suppress the tears again. Not now.

She sat on the bed next to him, without removing her hands or head from the blanket around him. She knew, she practically lay on top of him, but he needed to know that she was there with him. So they lay there in silence and Marinette mulled over any possible ideas of how to tend his wounds and eventually, both fell asleep again.

:

"I can take him first," Marinette suggested and turned the ring in her hands. "I won't wear him, but I'll take care of him, okay?"

She lay next to him and the rays from the dull sun shone through some slids in the hanging. No matter what he did, how short he answered to her, she just... stayed there. She was too stubborn for her own good.

He did not respond to her, staring to the grey ceiling.

"That's it. I'll keep him for now," Marinette decided and closed her hand around his ring. He still felt no urge to respond.

Marinette sighed and scooted closer resting her forehead against his shoulder again. And he let her. He did not care.

"You know," Marinette began to talk again, "I called Alya yesterday, she's over the moon. She's already planning our wedding, you know?"

His heart ached. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, but he knew he could not.

"She even told me I had the freedom to design my dress," she continued and giggled a bit. " How generous of her, right?"

"Can you shut up?" It hurt to hear her talk.

"Nope," she just said, popping the 'p'. First, he felt anger rise, but then acceptance and everything stayed grey. Sighing, he realized he was not able to stop her when she had put something in her mind, he never was.

"She said she's planning this since she knew I had a crush on you." Wait.

"You had a crush on me? Since when?" he asked, but still did not turn to her. He was merely interested in her answer and the vigour still lacked.

"Erm..." he felt her bury her face in his shoulder. Her grey voice got slightly muffled when she continued. "Since... the very beginning actually. That day in the rain, you remember?"

A day in the rain, thunder in the background and blue, blue eyes. The umbrella closed over her head and he knew he found this incredibly funny. He had been so happy this day, his first friends and his... Gabriel had allowed him to attend a public school.

"I was so mad at you, thought you were just a snobby, rich brat, just like Chloé. But then you were kind, apologized and gave me your umbrella. You know, I never knew how it is to be in love with someone. And then you came and I began to stutter without a reason. I was so confused," she giggled.

"And there was the thunder in the background, our hands touched and I was just... swept away."

Silence.

"That might have been the reason why I never considered Chat Noir, you know?" she continued with a sigh. "Looking back now, you were pretty obvious. You're a flirt, sure, but... looking back... You looked at me like I held the secret to life in my hands.

"But you were there. Remember the first time we met? I was so uncertain, doubted myself and then you were there, reassuring me, were at my side even when we were no partners yet. You always had my back and I am so incredibly lucky to have you."

Again silence stretched between them, where he settled from the ceiling onto the curtain, idly watching the dancing particles in the light.

"Please, Chaton, let me in. Let me have your back. For once," she whispered and took his hand. She brought warmth.

"I... always... admired you because of your strength," he began to croak, not knowing why he made the effort. His voice was hoarse, still recovering from yesterday, but also because he had not used it the whole day. Tears filled his eyes once more, despite he thought he had run dry by now.

"It was the moment in front of the Eiffel-tower. You practically told Hawkmoth in the face that he could stuck his Akumas elsewhere and I was just... enhanced," the first tears fell over the brim. "And then you... got over your insecurities and stubbornly resisted to fall back, make the same mistake we did with Stoneheart and I thought if I could just get a glimpse of your bravery, your strength, I could," he hiccuped, "I could resist _him_."

He raised his free hand to his face to hide himself. He felt her move, never letting his hand go. He did not dare to look her in the face.

Instead, her slender fingers graced his cheek.

"And now, everything is just grey, because everyone is going to leave me. My mother left me without a reason, never told me why or how or where. And then I tell myself: Hey, I still have my father and he has to stay with me, right? So I do everything I can, gave everything I had, and then... this happens? Marinette, I'm scared, I'm _scared._ He left me too and now I have only you and Plagg.

"But Plagg has to leave too one day, my freedom is going to leave me one day, because one day, Chat Noir is not needed anymore. So I did it _now_ , so I'm not going to be hurt when he has to leave in the future.

And I'm certain, Mari, even if you have no reason to, you will, like my father, like my mother, _leave_. I don't know why or when, but you will and-"

"No," she interrupted him, prying his hand from his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. She was blurred because of his tears, but it was still the same grey it had been the whole day.

"No, Chaton," she repeated and went closer, letting his hands go to circle his face. With her thumb, she gently stroked the tears from his cheek. "I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me, okay? Listen to me. Even if I _wanted_ to leave you, I will not be able to, okay? I can't even sleep without you, Chaton, because I'm addicted. I can't stay away from you and you have to get it into your head," she said and bend down to place a light kiss onto his forehead. "I will never leave you. Never."

"Why?" he croaked and the tears just did not want to subside. "What have I done different with you?"

"I love you, silly" she laughed, "Have you not listened? I love you because you are yourself, because of your horrible jokes and because you are silly, but kind and caring. You don't have to do _anything_ to let me fall in love with you."

Then she kissed him, pressing her lips softly on his and her warmth spread through his lips into his body. Light tingles made him feel... life. Not _a_ live yet, but he felt a glimpse of what it could be, what it had been before.

She draw back and he looked up, into her blue eyes.

:

"Do I have to?" he whined in her grip, but she did not let go of him.

"Yes, Adrien, you smell!" she told him once more and pulled him into the bathroom. "A smelly kitty has to take a bubbly bath! You haven't washed yourself in two days and today was incredibly hot and you're smelly."

He groaned and slouched behind her into the luxury room. They had stayed in bed the last two days and except the occasional trip to the kitchen on Marinettes side, they had done _nothing_. Marinette did not complain, she was in general a pretty lazy person and she loved staying in bed to no end, but enough was enough.

Especially if the person next to her smelled.

"I don't want to take a bath," he murmured, but Marinette ignored him, instead turned the knob in the tub.

Hot steamy water emerged from the faucet and Marinette quickly went to the closet, rummaging for some bubbly soap. Emptying half of the bottle in the water, she watched with amazement how everything instantly got covered in a thick blanket of light pink foam.

"Okay, c'm here, kitty," she turned and just watched a blonde frown up to her.

"Now, you're going to have a bath!" she told him and pulled the hem of his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Tossing the shirt into the bin at the side, she stepped closer, but hesitated. It would be inappropriate to undress him properly, right? Right.

So she just grabbed his shoulders and turned him to the tub, pushing him lightly into the direction of the steaming, bubbly liquid. "Go, have a nice, long bath, I'll wait outside and don't come out until you're as clean as Spongebob."

"I don't want to be Spongebob," she heard him murmur. But when she turned to leave, he called out to her. "Mari?"

"Hm?" she asked, already in the door frame.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone," he murmured and Marinette sighed.

"Sure, kitty, but how did you imagine that?" she asked and stepped back to him. He shrugged and she tried not to stare, how his muscles on in back moved when he talked, when he- No! Not the time!

Sighing again, she turned on her heel, but stayed where she was, right behind his back. "Okay, kitty, I'm not looking. You undress and get into your bubbly bath. Don't worry, I'll stay here," she suggested and heard the rustling of fabric.

"You sure, you won't at least take a peak?" he snickered.

Huffing, she rolled her eyes. He is making jokes again, it cannot be too bad then. "I'm certain."

There were a few seconds of silence and Marinette wondered what her kitty did behind her back, completely... naked. A shiver went down her spine and when still nothing happened, she got nervous. What did Adrien do there?

Then he heard the rustling of the water and she breathed a sigh of relieve. Why had she been nervous? It was her kitty after all.

"You can... look again, I'm decent," he informed her and she hesitantly turned around.

Adrien sat in the bathtub, the foam gracely flowing over the edges and luckily covering everything and she sighed, stepping closer, watching him to wet his hair and face. His blonde strands turned darker an she water glistened idly... urgh! Marinette! Get a grip!

Blushing, she averted her gaze and wanted to sit down on the edge of the tub. Unfortunately, Marinette was clumsy and the tub slippery because of the foam and with a squeak, she went head first into the bathtub too.

Everything was a mess of limbs and splashing water for a few seconds until both settled, shocked to their entire cores in the hot water. "Erm..."

Her clothes were soaked and clung uncomfortably against her skin, but she did not dare to move. His bare legs were tangled in hers and the water was just _hot_ and she did not know what to do.

Adrien seemed to be in a similar position, judging by the rosy blush that covered not only his entire face, but also his collarbone and upper chest.

Then a nervous smirk splitted his lips. "I... If you wanted to join me, you just had to ask."

In a faked anger, she just groaned and with a big swipe of the arm, Adrien was covered in foam and some more water "Urgh! You damn cat!" she complained and scrambled around to get out of the water. But Adrien only laughed and tried to hide his face. Unfortunately it would have been wiser to hide something different so when Marinettes foot landed in a sensible area, the laughter instantly stopped, replaced by a painful groan.

Adrien doubled over and Marinette stopped, horrified. "Oh, my... I'm so sorry, Adrien, are you...? I'm sorry," she tried and scooted closer to place a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Adrien croaked and Marinette saw that he was definitely _not_ okay. "I'm okay," he repeated again and again.

And Marinette could not help but fall into giggles. The situation was hilarious.

"I'm okay," Adrien said once more and sat up properly, taking a deep, painful breath he said it once more: "I'm okay."

But she just could not stop. "Hey! That's not funny," he complained, still a painful expression on his face, so Marinette was once more thrown back into her fit of laughter.

She needed several minutes to calm down again and by the time, she settled back, Adrien really felt somehow okay again. "So..." Marinette began and looked around. "I'll better get out of here now," she frowned, her clothes really uncomfortable by now. "Even if I could stay as well," she joked.

"Yes, you could," Adrien murmured and when she turned around, he averted his gaze, a blush on his cheeks. He was nervous and _wanted_ it.

She went beet red and considered it. She had to take a bath nonetheless and she was already wet. And it would be an opportunity to tease him, embarrass him. Would it be wise in the state of his? Well, who knows.

So she stood up, her soaked clothes weighing heavy on her shoulders. "Well, then don't peek, kitty," she smirked and somehow enjoyed him startle and looking up at her with wide eyes.

"F... For real? Now?"

Snickering, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt and winked. "You asked me too, don't take it back now. And now: Close your eyes!"

Blinking once, twice, he quickly put his hand in front of his face, the red visible between his fingers.

Quite nervous now, she pulled hesitantly the hem over her head and let it fall over the edge. With a splash it landed on the tiles and she hesitated to undress some more.

Marinette had to admit she had been braver than she really was. Undressing in front of her crush to take a bath with him? Well, he was somehow her boyfriend now, but it did not make anything easier. But she told him she would do this so she now _had_ to do this. Why did she do this again?

Taking a deep breath, she quickly undid her comfortable, soaking wet trousers and somehow managed to get out of them without falling back into the water or out of the tub. It went to the wet shirt in the floor and now she was visibly at unease.

Adrien too seemed nervous, sitting hunched over to her feet, beetred. But she did not know if it was because of embarrassment or because of the hot water that flowed around her legs.

Now or never, folks. Quickly she stepped out of her underwear and sat down again, across from him, quite glad that they did not need to touch due to the massive volume of he tub.

"Y... You can look again," she informed him, quite glad now that the foam covered anything too personal.

"Sure?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Y... Yes," she answered and tried not to think too much about the fact that she sat _naked_ next to Adrien.

He hesitantly pulled his fingers from his face and went even redder when he saw her sitting there, with nothing to cover her and only the foam and some water between them.

Some could describe the following silence as awkward. Drawing her legs up, she rested her chin on her knees, half to hide herself, half to do at least something.

"Well," he began and shifted uncomfortably too.

"Well," she echoed. Urgh, she should not have done this. "Uuuuh, I'll think we got enough water," she murmured and reached over into the middle to turn the knob to stop the steam of the hot liquid. When she moved to sit back, her foot slipped a few centimetres across the enamel and her toe brushed against the skin of his own foot.

With a squeak she drew back, but instantly regretted it. "Oh, sorry," she apologized and hid her face in her knees. "Urgh, that is so embarrassing, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this."

"Come on, Mari, it's not this bad," she heard him chuckle and she idly wondered why he was the one who seemed totally chill. It had to be her, damn it! She had to be strong, she had to be the one reassuring him.

So she came to the conclusion to _be_ the strong one. The one, Adrien needed.

"Right," she exhaled, "We're sixteen and together. I love you. This had to happen sooner or later." Then she looked up, directly into his green, wide eyes. Feeling bold, she put her legs back down, brushing against his legs again, suppressing the urge to flinch away. Hell, they had touched worse before, she should not suddenly be embarrassed because they were naked.

"You know, we should get used to it," she told him and glanced around.

"S... should we?" he asked and Marinette suppressed the rising giggle. He was just as flustered as she was.

"Yes. I don't know about you, but we have to grow up, right?"

"Yes?"

"So we have to get used to it. Easy," she concluded and settled back to his eyes. "And now, we have to get you clean, so will you turn around?"

"T... turn...? All right," he stuttered nervously and gripped the edges to turn around, his back facing her. And when the water around them had settled, Marinette, taking a deep breath, rose to her knees and reached over to grab the shampoo from the shelf.

"Lean back," she ordered and pulled gently at his shoulder. He complied and soon his bare back rested against her chest. And when he looked up, watching her, she wondered if his heart beat as fast as hers did and if he was able to feel it like she did.

Placing a soft kiss to his scalp, he closed his eyes and she began to massage she liquid into is wet strands. Adrien sighed and she could feel him relax after a few minutes. He leaned back more, moving his head like the cat he was into the direction her hands moved. He enjoyed the treatment and she smiled.

But something was still in her mind. "Have you decided what to do with Plagg?" The last two days the Miraculous lay still hidden in her purse. Tikki took care of the ring, never letting it out of her sight. She was concerned, as concerned as Marinette was.

But Adrien only hummed, leaning once more into her touch. "Don't know," he answered vaguely and Marinette sighed. Should she pry? Most likely not. He had to make a decision, but it should not be forced, she knew that. But she got more nervous the more time passed. She did not want to do the job without Adrien. "I'm concerned," she informed him.

"I know, but I..." he frowned, "I just don't know yet..."

Brushing the foam from the shampoo away from his forehead, she leaned down and placed a light kiss to his hairline. "Take your time," she whispered and kissed him once more.

"There's... this constant nagging," he told her. "In the back of my mind. It is as if Plagg would knock, demanding his Camembert, screaming at me for being so dumb. And I know, he's right, but..."

"But you're scared," she concluded, knowing what he meant. She had been scared too. He nodded and Marinette began to wash the foam out of his hair, raising her hands from the bathing water up to his scalp.

"You know, when we failed the first time with Stoneheart, I felt the same. I was scared and thought I had messed everything up. I put my earrings out and Tikki vanished. I was devastated, certain, everyone could be a better Ladybug than I was," she told him, still carefully messaging the foam out.

"How... How did you manage to...?" he asked and she giggled.

"You, silly. Sure, the final straw was when Alya was in danger and I realized I was the _only_ one for the job, but you showed me how to be brave, how to fight, even when you constantly messed up."

"Hah, thanks," he scoffed playful and Marinette smacked his head for interrupting her.

Laughing, she continued: "You jumped head-first into danger and showed me that even when you fail, you just have to try again. And then you make it better, you learn from your mistakes."

She was finished with his hair and she put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. "That's what you showed me, Minou."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes and Marinette finally worked on her own hair, freeing her messed up, wet strands from her pigtails. Failing.

Adrien chuckled and leaned out of her embrace, turning around, he pried her hands from her hair. "You have to take better care of your hair," he scolded her, turning her face to have a better look at the messed up pigtails. But she saw the smirk on his face.

Then he frowned, taking in the mess that was her hair. She felt him tug at her strands and it hurt once or twice, but Adrien managed to free the first one without ripping one single hair out. Then he signalled her to turn the other way so he could work on the second one. In silence he worked on her hair and Marinette did not dare to break this meaningful silence. He was thinking and she let him.

After a few more tugs, the second was free too and Adrien rose to his knees to grab something from the shelf and that brought Marinette dangerously close to something, she did not manage not to stare at. Luckily he was so deep in thought, he did not notice her blush or her flustered state.

Then she felt something painfully tug at her hair again. "Ah!"

He only chuckled. "Sorry, I'll be more careful," he informed her and she soon noticed it was a brush that lightly worked it's way through the wet knots. And it drew her in some sort of bliss, the warm water, the messaging movements, Adrien being near her... she did not know what was happening, but she knew he kissed her when he was finished and turned her around. And she kissed back, enjoying the comfort he provided, even if she should be the one comforting her.

He had made a decision and she liked it.

The kisses were tender, blissful. But also desperate. He had a mad week and needed her. So she gave it to him. Soon her hands wandered back to his hair, messing with the sleek, darkened strands and he hovered over her, careful not to touch anything too personal.

:

He turned the ring over in his hand, thinking. The nagging feeling increased, the ring was calling him. But he was still scared, was still hurt. Would it be wise to put the ring back on? He did not know.

Something in the back of his mind screamed it would be fatal, Plagg will hurt him, leave him. This voice had been so loud the last days and Marinette had done anything to drown the voice out, make him forget. But he did not want to forget, could not forget. What Gabriel had done was still too fresh to be forgotten and the voice always reminded him of that.

Gabriels face hunted him when he slept, the cold, dark eyes had pierced through his soul and he feared the Man that was once his father.

But it was hard to listen to the voice, Marinette made every effort in proving it wrong. It said she will leave him, she hugged him and told him she is there. It said she is faking it, she kisses him.

Sighing, he wondered if this voice is at fault with Plagg too. Adrien had never asked him if Plagg would leave when Hawkmoth is beaten and Chat Noir not needed anymore. But he was scared to ask. Turning it around again, he watched the engravings on top, glisten in the sunlight.

He had to be strong. Strong like Marinette. Ladybug needed him, Paris needed him. Sure, it was hard to imagine that, being far away from Paris, with no current threat with everything that had happened so far. But he knew it was still there.

Groaning, he wondered what to do. He was not used to think over something this long, he was an intuitionally person, always acted before he thought any better of it. That was why he shut Plagg out, how he had put himself into this misery.

But he was still scared.

Damn it, he needed to be strong.

Gripping the ring tighter, he finally slipped it onto his finger and... nothing happened.

He had expected a bright green light, a 'whoosh' sound or something like that and then the annoyed little sprite jumping into his face, furious crawling Adriens eyes out. But... nothing happened. The nagging feeling had vanished, but... Plagg was not there.

"Plagg?" he asked, slightly wondering if Plagg was moping right now and hid. Or he hid because he wanted to take revenge. "Plagg? I'm sorry, can you come out now?"

Still no answer. "I have some Camembert," he smirked and still glanced around, waiting for answer, Plagg _always_ came out of hiding with Camembert in front of his nose. First he eyed the stinky cheese on the nightstand, then his gaze fell to the ring on his finger.

"Plagg?"

* * *

 **Woohoo, finally some angst. Is that angst? I read it is described as some threat from outside you have no control over... a bit like Kafka... However, I know, I should not enjoy letting them suffer, but I waited for this to happen for... FOREVER and finally there are only one or two chapters left until the first part out of probably two is done. DONE, guys! Man, I love you all so much, you're a bunch of amazing dudes, I swear.**

 **See you soon :P**


	14. Fire

Chapter 14: Fire

"We need to talk to the Guardian," she told him.

They sat across from each other on the bed, their knees touching. "Tikki, did happen something like this before?"

The kwami nodded. "Yes, because of different reasons and in different circumstances. I'm sorry, but you need to find out what is your reason on your own, Adrien," she shrugged and nibbled on her cookie.

Adrien groaned and stroked through his hair in an exasperated manner. "I'm a mess, Mari, I'm a mess. I can't do anything right."

"No, Adrien," she tried to reassure him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're only... vulnerable right now. Give it some time, maybe he will show up on his own when we're back in Paris and everything is going it's normal way," she tried to calm him down, but he only shook his head.

"How am I supposed to protect you without being able to transform into Chat Noir? What will Paris do?" he asked and Marinette saw how his doubts and anxiousness took over again.

So she put her hands to his cheeks and forced him to look up into her eyes. "I will be fine. Renarde and Bee are there too, and we will just tell them you're... still on vacation. And then we will talk to the Guardian and he will find the reason why Plagg is still not here. Don't worry, Minou." then she placed a tender kiss onto his lips and his frown had vanished when she pulled away again. "When we have the reason, we will be able to get him back. Promised."

"Okay," he murmured, but let his head hang nonetheless.

Marinette feared he might fall back into his depression, Plagg gone might be a shock, Adrien did not need right now.

She wanted to tell him once more that everything is going to be all right, even when she herself had nagging doubts in the back of her mind, but then it knocked. Someone knocked at the door.

Startled both first eyed another, but then it knocked again and Marinette got to her feet, nervously going to the door. "Marinette? Adrien?" The person on the other side asked and shivers went down Marinettes spine. It was Gabriel.

Straightening her back, she quickly opened the door only so she could slip through and closed it behind her again, careful to not let either Gabriel or Adrien see each other.

She then, with out looking into his eyes, grabbed the fabric of Gabriels arm and pulled him a few metres down the corridor. Sure, she was scared, but she had dealt with worse. When things would get dangerous, she will just knock him out.

In an appropriate distance between the door and them, she stopped and turned around, arms crossed in front of her chest, demanding an explanation. That was the first time, she looked him in the eyes and was shocked to see a cold demeanour blinking back at her. She expected rage or guilt, but that was just... nothing.

"Why are you pulling me away? I demand to see my son," he said and moved to turn back again, but she gripped firmly the fabric of his shirt, halting him in place.

"No. You're not going to see Adrien," she firmly told him and held his ice cold gaze. "You _broke_ him and I'm trying the last two days to mend together the shards you left, but I'm telling you this: You are not going to see him until he _wants_ to see you. Understood?" she told him and something like surprise flashed through his dark sockets. He had lost some more weight.

He stepped closer to her, looming over her like the dark, evil shadow he was these days. "Listen, Marinette, I'm going to tell you this once too: I don't want to hurt you. But you have absolutely no clue what you are doing here. So stay out of my way and stop being so childish."

His eyes pierced through her and she, for the first time, was really _scared_. He seemed to draw every emotion, every last bit of hope out of her and crushed it under his feet. Marinette felt useless, scared, unable to do something. Self-doubts crawled back on the surface. You are weak, you are not cut out to be a superhero.

Frowning, she mildly asked herself where these doubts are coming from. She felt like she stood at the very beginning, just receiving the news she had failed. But why? She got over those doubts, right? Her kitty did this for her and she... she was strong. She _had_ to be strong for him.

Riding on pure stubbornness now, she shoved the fear into some dark corner in her mind where it crawled and withered, but she needed to focus.

"Gabriel, I always admired you. I always will. But what you did was wrong. You harass Adrien, you corner him, hell, you tried to _kill. Your. Own. Son_. So as long as I am here to protect him and as long as you don't see any wrong in your doing, I won't budge and let you brake him more. Your reign is over, Gabriel, Adrien is _not_ your property."

Then she let his shirt go and left him there, standing stunned in the hall.

:

 _Gabriel was furious. How dare she speak against him, resist him? No one ever managed that before. If he had not been certain before, he definitely was now. Marinette was Ladybug. And he needed her earrings._

 _That is why he found himself again and again during night time, suited up, standing at the foot of their bed, watching them sleep. The Miraculous were sometimes hidden under a blanket or a person and sometimes idly shimmering in the little light that drew in from the open window._

 _He watched them, heard their mocking._

 _More than often he stepped close, ready to pull them away from the children, but it would not be wise right now. Considering the current situation, both at alert with him. When suddenly both Miraculous will be missing, they will corner him and his cover would be blown. He at least needed to wait until they were back in Paris._

 _Only one agonizing week needed to pass until he would be able to get them. But Gabriel was patient. He could easily wait. One week more or less will not hurt._

 _Sighing, Gabriel eyed the red kwami who rested on the headrest of the bed, eyeing him carefully like she did every night. Why the Cat was never with her was a mystery to him, but he could not care less. The Miraculous was there and even when he was in hiding, nothing would hinder him from getting what he wanted._

 _He just needed to wait._

:

When Adrien closed his eyes, it was Gabriels face that popped up first. Contorted, dark, full of hate. It was close, taking the air from his lungs, choking him. His vision blurred and he felt how it drained everything out of him. Not only his life, but also his _life_. He had separated him from Nino, Alya, Chloé and Marinette in the background. He was a skull-like wall that drained him, that held his life in his hands.

Crushing it when he needed, feeding it when he wanted to.

But it was always the contorted, dangerous, skull with black holes as eyes. Gone was the loving father he always imagined him turning to some day. Gone the memories from the past weeks where he had not only been interested in him and Marinette, but also _supporting_.

Now, everything that was there was the dead father, the zombie that he sported the last days, choking him.

Sometimes it went this far that he felt his grip on his neck, pressing his hand on the vulnerable skin. Involuntary, he began to cough every time and Marinette did everything to pull him out.

But sometimes it was not Gabriels face. Sometimes it was just _nothing_. Adrien fetl alone, left behind by the one he trusted the most. Plagg.

Plagg being vanished, not coming out of the damned ring felt like another betrayal. It had been his greatest fear, being left behind by Plagg, loosing his freedom. That's why he had pulled off the ring in the first place. But it had been his _choice_ to do so. And now, he knew he had done something wrong and regretted and just wanted him back and... Plagg was not there.

Sometimes a smell flowed around his nose, the stinky smell of Camembert and Adrien found himself shouting at Plagg to put the cheese away. Then he remembered. He was not there.

Anxiety wormed itself into his deepest core, telling him Plagg had left him too and he just could not … not listen to it because he somehow knew the voice was right. Plagg had left him, did not want to come out to the broken boy. To take care of him.

Then Adrien cried and the ring felt heavy against his finger.

And when he closed his eyes, trying to get some restless potion of sleep, the skull popped up again and he felt not in the mood for sleeping anymore.

The most of the night he just lay there, watching Marinette sleep. Because she was the only one who was _still_ there.

Just like this, the next week passed by in a blur. Adrien did everything to prepare himself for meeting his father again, because they would be forced to interact on their way back to Paris. They talked a lot about this, never settling on a perfect way of how to behave. Marinette never told him what had happened in the hall, but he was not so certain if he really wanted to know.

Eventually they remembered they had totally forgotten to practice the Guardians lessons, so now he was there, sitting on his bed, trying to _meditate_ while Marinette hopped over the floor, trying to get the really easy pattern right.

He never really got, why Marinette struggled with these. It was like a dance. A play. And even though, she struggled to get at a higher speed her feet into the right order. Sure, sometimes she succeeded, it was really not this hard. But then she got thrown off, lost her concentration and toppled over.

Sighing, he heard her fall once more and he peeked his eyes open, getting rid of the skull and watched her get back to her feet.

She definitely was a good distraction from his damn meditation.

"Listen, Marinette, try to dance, not to follow," he advised her and she looked up with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, he stood up and stepped over to her, taking her hand to raise her up to her feet again. "You're trying too hard," he smirked and pulled her up. "Just... forget your feet, forget what you are doing."

"What do you mean with this?" she scoffed.

Laughing, he put his hand on her hip and rose their joined hands on shoulder-height. "Try to dance, not to step," he smiled at her and began to move. One step backwards, so she got to move forward, a step to the side and forward, again to the sides and a twirl. Then repeat the pattern. It was easy for him, he took annual dancing lessons since he was five.

But Marinette was stiff in his hands, following his feet with her eyes. "MyLady?" he smiled, "Look up at me." She followed. "Don't think too much," he repeated. "Just move, trust me." A twirl.

Soon she giggled and and together they danced across the room, always the same pattern, with a silent music accompanying them.

And finally, Marinette got the pattern right, even when Adrien increased the speed and both were laughing at how incredibly fast they danced, because everything around them blurred together and their heads were swimming.

Laughing, they eventually fell onto the bed, gasping for air between giggles and guffawing. It was nice to finally laugh like this again.

:

After they had calmed down again, Marinette felt like she had to help her kitty too. So they sat crossed legged across from each other and Adrien tried to concentrate.

"Listen, kitty," she tried to instruct him, "just listen to my voice. Your problem is, you can't focus, your mind is everywhere at once," she explained. It was easy to observe something like this when they were together for a while. He thought different than she did and that's the reason, he was able to detect danger much faster, but also why he had problems in concentrating.

"Meditation does not work this way. So just concentrate on my voice. Feel the point where your index fingers are touching," she explained and circled his folded hands in font of his stomach, "feel your body moving when you breath in and out, your heartbeat. Feel your blood pulse through your veins. Focus on your body. Focus on the breathing and my voice for now."

She knew how to focus on herself, but she never instructed someone.

"Feel how the air flows in through your nose," she began. "It fills your lungs, Your stomach blows and your chest heaves. Feel, how your body takes in the oxygen and then the air leaves your body. It is warm and flows out of your nose, taking every thought with it."

She wanted to repeat that, but she noticed Adriens light frown and the light whip of his toes in an uncertain rhythm. Sighing, she realized that this technique did not work for him. She needed something different he could focus on.

Smirking, she shuffled closer. "Now, we try something different. Try not to think. Concentrate on the movement," she told him and got closer, brushing her lips over his. She felt him smirk, but she pinched the back of his hand, where her hands still rested. "Focus, kitty," she scolded him, crushing his protest by another feathery kiss.

He sighed and began to move his lips against hers, without moving anything else. Sometimes she needed to draw back a little when Adrien got carried away, but then she pinched him and he settled back again.

And luckily, the occurrence of her intervention decreased and he relaxed, under her touch and he finally managed to get in some kind of meditative state.

Funny how she was able to enjoy this lesson too. Sighing, she first did not realize how Adrien once more pushed forward and when she realized that they were doing more than just barely brushing their lips together, they were clearly making out and Marinette got pinned to the mattress by Adrien who managed to turn their wrists so he was pinning hers to the mattress.

"Hah," he laughed and dove in again. "I knew I could turn the tables."

:

The flight back to Paris was luckily uneventful. Marinette was impressed that Gabriel had avoided them for the rest of their vacation and on the flight too. Talks between Adrien and Marinette also considered only of hushed comments and through locked gazes.

Marinette had feared she needed to intervene a few times, but Gabriel ignored them and she was somehow glad when they were back in Paris.

Like it had been before, she was extremely tired when they landed and they needed some more minutes to check out and when they stepped into the gigantic entrance hall, she got swept away by her parents.

Sure, she had missed them incredibly, being away this long, but she was more concerned on Adrien, who stood by the side, not really knowing what to do, neither wanting to interrupt the gushing and cuddling of her parents, nor following his father and the Gorilla to the waiting Nathalie a few feet away.

"Maman? Papa?" she stopped their rambling, "Do you mind if Adrien comes with us for... er... lunch? Dinner?"

Her mother chuckled and also her fathers eyes went wide. "You have seen each other for three weeks to no end and now you want to-" her father began, but her mother shushed him by hitting his chest.

"Of course, come on, honey," her mother smiled and drew Adrien in a hug too. "But you know, you don't have to ask if you want to stay with us," she reminded him and let go of him, stepping over to Gabriel to chat a bit with him, most likely to thank him for taking Marinette with.

Sighing in relieve, she glanced over to Adrien who frowned at Gabriel and Marinettes mother.

Then a shadow loomed over her and she realized her father had put a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper something into her ear. "Did anything happen between Adrien and his father?"

Uncertain of how to respond she only shrugged, tilting her head to tell him it is a bit complicated. Luckily her father did not pry anymore and straightened up again, putting a comforting hand on Adriens shoulder too and pushed them both outside, telling them a wild story about a costumer they had had yesterday, getting Marinettes luggage somehow with them.

Outside, Adrien and Marinette shivered because of the cold and hurried to get into the car where her father first stored the suitcases and then turned the heater fully on, waiting for Sabine to join them and together they drove off to the bakery. The rest of the day went by smoothly, only interrupted by the occasional yawn.

Soon, Sabine and Tom told them to hit the bed and Adrien 'left', only to hop in through Marinettes balcony a few minutes later.

Sure it was weird to be back home, extremely weird, considering they had only each others company during the last days, together with the occasional call with Alya, her parents or a trip to the kitchens.

And being back in her room... she felt a weird sense of deja-vu. Sure, it was her room, but for the last three weeks, it had been unoccupied and she called their room on Maui 'her room'. It felt weird to lay down in a cold and stiff bed.

But snuggled against her kitty, everything seemed right again. She did not pry the feeling that something else was entirely off, telling herself it was just this feeling of being home again.

:

Marinette fiddled with her schoolbag the next morning. Because they were somehow half awake the last night, she was extremely tired right now. Okay, she hated jetlack. Her body told her it was evening and she had to go to bed, but her clock told her it was eight in the morning and she had school.

But that was not the reason why she was nervous. She was nervous because it was the first day of school and she had talked to Adrien about their relationship-thing. Yes, they were dating now (he wanted to spoil her) and yes, it will get public eventually.

Adrien had warned her she will get some negative attention from many of his fangirls and the media, but she had reassured him she could handle that. She was Ladybug after all. But eventually their class will get the information too, Alya told them, the news that they flew to Hawaii together, had spread in thirty seconds in their entire class. Chloé was in denial and Kim opened a betting fond.

Nino bribed them in revealing their relationship _today_ or else he will loose twenty euros. Alya, already having lost, because she betted on three weeks ago, supported the idea to support her boyfriend. Adrien, being a giddy child, already rooted for the idea, planning a dramatic kiss in front of everyone. With dipping her and sparkles in the background and so on. Logically, she had hit him.

But even though... she was nervous, telling the class and just... everyone they were dating now.

Sighing, she finally opened her purse for Tikki to zip in and stepped out of her room,descending the stairs. Adrien sat at the table like he did every morning. "Hey, MyLady," he winked. "Slept well?"

:

"I'm meeting with Bee and Renarde," she told him on their way to school. A light pang in his heart let him pull his brows into a frown. He wanted to join her so dearly. "We are meeting when you have your Chinese lesson, so..." she drifted off and he let her.

She knew it was a topic he did not like to discuss with Plagg still vanished, but he appreciated the effort to at least inform him about everything that happened. Sighing, he squeezed her hand, trying to tell her that everything was all right, even if it was not.

"And tomorrow, we're going to visit the Guardian," she declared, "I already called him and he told me to come by when we were free. Today we are busy with your lesson and all. I told him we could come by this evening, but he told me it would not... be this urgent, he could not change anything this fast," she told him, her voice dipping lower with every word when she finished.

Sighing he pulled his jacket closer around his body, not knowing what to tell her. He was cold and felt lonely.

Hearing Marinette huff next to him, she began to pull him towards the school, ignoring the screaming protests of his body. "Come on, we need to get you inside."

They had merely one food inside the building, they got tackled by a mop of reddish locks.

"Marinette! I missed you so much!" it screamed and Adrien felt like chuckling for the first time when he spotted a giddy Nino in the background. He let go of his girlfriend and went over to greet his best bud.

"Hey, you look like you got tramped by an elephant, blondie," Nino greeted him with a fist-bump. Sure, they had texted a lot, but Adrien still felt left out somehow.

"Jetlack," he tried to diverse him and Nino frowned at him, but dismissed it.

"However, already planning on how to get me my money?" Nino snickered and boxed his shoulder. Rubbing the aching spot, Adrien chuckled and shrugged.

"I just wanted to kiss her in front of every one, but she did not like the idea," he explained and eyed the giggling girls in the distance. He was so lost in Marinette and how the rosy tint of her cheeks made her eyes glister, he did not notice how Nino talked to him.

It was the waving hand in front of his face that pulled him out. "...th to Adrien, you there, bro?" he snickered and Adrien smacked his hand away.

"I always am," he defended himself half-heartedly, but Nino only snickered and guided him to the classroom. The girls stayed behind and Adrien was first hesitant to leave his Lady, but soon a smirk crossed his face. He will get his kiss with the dip and the sparkles.

:

A bit concerned, Marinette hurried to the classroom, Alya hot on her heels. Adrien had vanished without her noticing and she wanted to know why he had left without her.

She had talked with Alya quite a bit and by now, everyone was in their classes, or on the halls, waiting for their teachers to arrive in less than a minute.

Avoiding a stressed looked girl with braided hair and glasses, she was still quite concerned because the 'revelation' was still not solved in its how and when. Then she entered with a frown, glancing first to Adriens unoccupied place.

He was not there, but Nino sat there, phone on the ready. "Wha...?"

Then someone snatched her wrist and she got spun around an a twirl. Before she was able to register what happened, someone, Adrien stopped her by circling her waist and dipping her.

And when she noticed what Adrien just did (his sparkle thing) she did not know if she should hit him, or just go with it.

Naturally, she kissed him back.

:

Chloé wanted to cry.

It had been painful before when Adrien had admitted to like Marinette more than he did like her, but seeing them kiss in front of _everyone_ , shoved the misery directly into her deepest core.

Naturally, she left the classroom as soon as she was able to. One wave with her mobile and her teachers shut up anyway. So she hurried to the bathroom and leaned heavily against the sink, breathing hard to suppress the tears.

Her heart ached. She had put everything in the relationship she had with Adrien, being the only one she had. Often it was just the two of them and now... there was _Marinette_.

She felt Pollen lightly Buzz in her purse for comfort and she appreciated the try, but did not feel any better.

"Chloé?" came Sabrinas hesitant voice from the door. "Are you all right?"

"Sure," she choked and stood up straight again, brushing a hand over her ponytail to fix any lost strands. The cold metal of the Miraculous gave her some strength, but was not nearly enough. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you looked pretty hurt," she admitted and stepped closer, her hands twitching in front of her chest, obviously not certain if she should hug her or not. "I'm sorry."

Chloé could need a hug right now. But not from her friend. She needed to be strong for Sabrina.

"We could let her trip later, you always enjoyed her fall clumsily over something," she suggested with a smile and Chloé scoffed. Sure, letting her trip sounded nice, but it could not fill the hole.

"That's sounds great," she sighed and checked her look once more in the mirror.

Turning to leave again she stopped in the door frame. There was a girl in a bright blue dress on heels and long braided hair that flowed behind her.

Akuma.

First she did not know how to react, not a single one in three whole weeks and now, where Ladybug and Chat Noir are back in the town, the holiday is over, there is one before midday? Weird. As if Hawkmoth himself was on vacation or knew that they were not in town.

Sighing, she told Sabrina to hide in the bathroom and she herself hid between the lockers to transform.

Seconds later, Bee hopped out into the hall and went to the direction she had seen the girl hurrying to.

She did not need to search any more, because there came a table flying through a window she went by. Sighing, Bee ducked behind a pillar and crouched low, observing the scene inside.

The girl had gone rampage because she did everything for their class, a failed class rep. It was a pitty, but some people were just not born to lead.

"Bee, it's so good to see you again," Bee heard the very familiar voice and she wanted to squeal. Finally Ladybug was back and she had missed talking to her. Especially now with her Adrien-situation.

"Oh, LB!" she sighed and turned around, finding her crouching behind another pillar. "I'm so glad to see you again. How was your holiday?" she asked and winked to her. Confused, she watched how Ladybugs face first went to surprised, but then settled on grateful.

"Well, the first part was really awesome, but-"

"DON'T TALK WHEN I AM THE CENTER OF ATTENTION" the Akuma cried and another table flew past their pillars. "Give me you Miraculous and I won't harm you," the girl demanded and cackled.

Sighing, Ladybug signalled her the would talk later and she nodded.

Quickly, Bee ducked around the pillar and sneaked into the classroom when Renarde arrived and distracted the Akuma. Everything was quickly evacuated and soon, Ladybug caught the escaping butterfly.

Sure, Bee noticed Chat missing, but she knew the cat was pretty unreliable so he might have been busy somewhere else. She shrugged it off and went to detransform after she had confirmed with Ladybug and Renarde to meet again this night.

Unfortunately, no one noticed the fox crouching on the roof, dressed in bright orange with long, brown hair, flowing in the wind. With a frown she followed every moves of the girl dressed in a similar costume.

:

Frowning, Chloé stepped out of the janitors closet, having just detransformed. Pollen zipped into her purse where tiny jars with her favourite honey waited for her.

The fight was a nice distraction from her misery, but now, where everything was settled back to normal, it all came back.

So she sighed and went back to their classroom. Without a further ruckus she sat next to Sabrina and tuned the lecture their teacher gave them out.

During their Lunchbreak, she told Sabrina to get her a few sandwiches from a nearby deli and she herself lingered behind, watching Adrien wait for Marinette until both left the room, laughing over something.

"You know," came a soft voice from behind and she flinched, having not noticed anyone being with her still. Flipping around, she saw an invisible red-head a few rows behind. With a longing expression he stared at the entrance where the couple had just vanished from. "I understand how it hurts," he said and finally grabbed his bag, taking his leave.

Chloé was somehow stunned by his sudden appearance and how he _dared_ to speak to her as if they were _equals_ , she first did not manage to respond. Just when he was in the doorway too, she began to shriek: "I don't need you pity!"

But Nathanael ignored her, did not even halt in his walk. He vanished to and she sat back: "Who do you think you are anyway?!" Logically no one responded and she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Idiots."

:

Marinette and Adrien had met up after their finished activities in Adriens room in the attic. Soon, they were finished with their homework due to it had only been their first day in the new year and they settled on Adriens bed, cuddling.

Her head rested on his shoulder and he viewed the snowflakes outside.

The silence between them was nice. They had finally got the hang out of the Guardians practice and they were finally able to relax. The concerning lack of Akumas had stopped, they had their homework done and Marinette could not be any more happy. Sighing blissfully, she looked up into Adriens face.

It was finally relaxed too and he watched the snow dancing in front of his high window next to his bed. Sure, Plagg being not there yet was as concerning as ever, but right now, everything seemed to be in place. Everything seemed peaceful.

"Minou?" she addressed him and his gaze flickered down to hers. Humming, he signalled her that he listened. So she smiled and stroked with her hand across his cheek. He leaned into her touch and she giggled.

She did not know what to say, so she only rose up a bit, hovering over him and capturing his lips with hers.

He moaned and circled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer. They moved in synch, each ravelling in each others presence, kissing, moaning. Eventually he flipped her over, without letting go of her, but drawing down to place kisses on her neck and collarbone, nibbling at the sensitive skin.

Glad that it was winter and Marinette had finally a great excuse to wear scarves, she let him, encouraged him, by making him place. Her hands roamed over his back, pulling at the fabric with every bite. She loved these moments where they were so close.

But then something distracted her, pulling her mind back to reality. Was that her phone? It blared in the distance, laying forgotten next to their homework on the floor. She groaned and ignored the evil device, whoever called her had to call back.

But then it stopped and continued again. Another phone fell in, Adriens on the night stand.

Confused he stopped kissing her and eyed the caller ID. "Your father? Why is your father calling me?" he asked and Marinette grew worried. Maybe it was something serious so she scrambled out from under Adrien and went to get her phone.

Adrien took the call and she heard him splutter, trying to make a sense out of what her father told him, a frown on his face.

Then she put her focus on her own phone. Her mother.

"Maman?" she asked after she had accepted the call.

" _Oh, Marinette, thank god, you're not inside!"_ Her mother sounded as if she was in tears and it crawled directly under her skin. Hearing your mother crying was definitely not pleasant. "Maman, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

" _Oh, Marinette, my baby. It's the bakery. It's burning._ "

:

They ran through the streets, taking every shortcut she knew, and she knew it was only a matter of few minutes. But it was the smell in the air, the blaring of the sirens in the distance that made her freak out. The bakery was burning. Her mother had told her not to come, to stay with Adrien in the secure mansion, but she needed to be there.

Adrien ran slightly ahead from her, looking back once or twice, but all she saw was a mental image of her home being ablaze.

Then they turned a corner and saw it. Many onlookers had come, filling the street behind the barricade the police had put up. And behind them, looming over them was a ripped house, burning.

It was the same place her home used to be, the same spot across from the park, the end unit of a bigger apartment complex. The ribcage had the same form of her home, lightly round, tall, broken windows gracing the front that was now a burning hole where flames shot out of the very core. Her precious balcony not even visible anymore.

Firefighters were fighting to keep it under control, to not let the fire escape to the surrounding buildings, but Marinette knew, it was too late. At least for the bakery.

As if in trance, she snaked her way through the onlooking crowd, some neighbours making place for her, because they knew, it had been hers.

Not able to pry her eyes away from the lit up building, Marinette stepped forward until she reached the barricade. That was the point where a hand landed on her shoulder and stopped her from going farther.

Adriens voice was blurred, her brain not able to register anything than the burning, cracking fire directly in front of her. She felt the heat, felt the hand tugging at her, but she did not move. Her home was on fire. Her things were on fire.

The heat left a sour taste on her tongue and she felt like gagging, imagining the particles that flowed around them being her fabrics, her clothes. Her stuffed animals, her _home_.

And everything burned to ashes, her childhood, every blissful memory she possessed. Because every proof of it, everything that reminded her, burned. It burned directly in front of her and she could not do anything against it.

It burned in her eyes, on her tongue, in her nose, because everything went to ashes.

Firm arms snaked themselves in front of her, protecting her. And then the first tear slipped.

The burned air, the heat, the stinging smell and taste on her tongue were too much, she needed to cry. Cry for her lost things, cry for her lost memories, cry for her lost home.

And suddenly she was not able to be the strong one anymore. She was not able to hold back her tears, her sobs. So she buried one half of her face in Adriens shoulder, not able to break her gaze from her home afire. So she cried.

And when the building collapsed in itself, a puff of smoke rose high in the air, mingling with the snowflakes, dancing in the wind.

:

End first part.

* * *

 **Imagine the camera following a particle into the white sky...**

 **YASSS, finally! The first part is completed and I'm SO incredibly proud of how it turned out! And: MUHAHAHAHA, yes, I burned the bakery down. Enjoyed the end? I did.**

 **However, I know there are _many_ things who are still not... perfect. Like: They did never talk about the missing Akumas. But... I'll try to get it in the next few chapters, it somehow did not really fit... **

**Haha, okay, the first part reached 140 pages on word. And it needs incredible 3 seconds to save everything, but believe me, it feels much more longer when you sit in front of your screen and you can watch the green bar move across the screen XD**

 **Anyone noticed how often I use the gerund? Well, haha, I don't know how to turn it off.**

 **However: I love you all SO MUCH. Every review, new favorite or... I don't know was gigantous and just MIRACULOUS and I'm so proud of you (and me, haha) that you stayed with me until now and don't worry: the next chapter will come out about the same time, the partition is only for me to get some organization right.**

 **But for now: the first part is done and I am happy.**

 **Thank you all so much!**


	15. Trauma

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Trauma

Ladybug was late. Renarde turned again and began another trek across her beam on the Eiffel tower.

"Calm down, will you?" Bee snarled and Renarde huffed.

"I'm sorry, but I have other matters to attend and we agreed to meet at _six_. It's now half past! She's normally not this late!" she frowned and eyed Bee from the side. Renarde did not get along with Bee very well, but even she noticed something was off with her.

Dismissing her teammate, she resumed to her pacing.

Urgh, _everyone_ seemed to be off these days. Ladybug late, Bee sulking, Adrien a passive shadow and Marinette a crying mess. The only thing that was missing was Nino hating music.

Huffing she turned once more and found a red spot in the distance. "Finally," she huffed and stepped to the edge of the beam. Bee below her followed and both waited until the heroine arrived.

With concern she noticed Ladybugs slurred movements and slower pace. And she really worried when she took in her attire.

She seemed to be extremely tired and her eyes were bloodshot as if she had cried for the whole day after the Akuma. Her back was slightly hunched as if she did not want to be here at all.

"Where is the cat?" Bee asked with a huff and Renarde joined them on the lower beam.

"He... he won't come," Ladybug sighed and let herself fall to the edge, letting her legs dangle above the ground.

"'Won't come'?" Renarde echoed and sat next to her.

"No, there are... complications. But don't worry, he's all right," she forced a smile at them and Renarde frowned, sharing a concerned glance with Bee. What kind of complications? Complications never sounded good. "That was the main reason why I wanted to talk to you," she continued and let her gaze wander over the skyline, "We don't know when he will be able to come back, but we already took matters to our hands. It... surely won't be long."

"Hope he's back soon," she murmured and Ladybug nodded determined. Why did Renarde have the feeling, she needed not only her teammates to convince, but also herself?

"He will."

But the hand that then ran over her face trembled and Bee sat next to Ladybugs right and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Ladybug, are you all right?" Renarde asked and shared another glance with Bee.

"Yes," Ladybug reassured them, "Yes, I'm fine. Please, don't worry too much, I'm just tired."

Not believing anything, both dismissed her for once. Seems like their vacation had not been this great.

"Well," Bee continued and took out the cursed box Ladybug had given them to capture eventual Akuma. "Here you have your creepy box back. Seemed like we did not need it after all."

"Right, that was the second thing I wanted to talk to you about," Ladybug took the box and put it in her lap. "What happened with the Akuma? I did not hear anything from you," she asked and sat back, eyeing them both interested.

But Renarde and Bee were just able to shrug with their shoulders. "We don't know," Renarde told her because Bee seemed not in the mood to answer. Man, what was up?! The journalist in her screamed to just find out _what_ it was, but she knew she had to dim her inner drives when she wore her mask.

So she sighed and continued: "We went on patrol every now and then first. But after the first week without any incident passed, we grew worried too. So we increased the patrol to at least every day. Between Christmas and New Year we grew really worried. So we stopped passengers on the streets. There were many happy, but also many sad people. We comforted them and left them.

"There were many... possible victims, but Hawkmoth himself seemed to be on vacation too.

"So in the third week, we decided to not patrol at all and just... nothing happened," she finished.

"It was really weird," Bee sighed and averted her gaze, deep in thought.

Silence fell between them again and Ladybug rubbed her eyes. Now, Renarde was sure, she had been crying. What could possibly make Ladybug cry?

"Do you have anything other to report?" she suddenly asked and flickered her gaze left and right to eye Renarde and Bee. Both shook their heads, and Ladybug sighed again. "Well, then I think I'll get back ho... erm... I'll get to bed. I had a really long day. How do you think about meeting tomorrow night again to see if we find anything? I don't think anything will happen this evening, we just had an Akuma."

Glancing to them to get any sort of confirmation, Bee nodded and Renarde shrugged, having definitely noticed the slip-up from before. And somehow, it struck a chord in her head, a tiny bell signalling her something she needed to find out.

"Well, then, have a good night you two," she nodded and grabbed the box again to stand up. Lashing her yoyo onto a rooftop across the Champ de Mars, she quickly waved with the hand that held the box and sped off.

"That was weird," Renarde murmured and threw a worried glance to Queen Bee.

But she only shrugged. "It seems we all have some things on our plate. But I think I'll talk to her tomorrow, maybe I can coax something out of her."

Then Bee sighed too and stood up, stretching. "See you tomorrow, fox," she waved good-bye too and hopped down. With a frown she watched the yellow flash zip through the streets and vanish behind a corner.

"That was weird," she repeated, "What is up with everyone?! Adrien, Bee, Ladybug AND Marinette! Am I the only sane one here?!" she asked no one in particular and huffed laying back, watching her breath mingle in the cold air. The stars were hidden behind thick clouds, but she wished she could see the stars tonight.

Taking another gulp of air, she released it again, watching the cloud dissipate. Sometimes she was really glad the suit protected her of most of the cold.

But then a clunk on one of the lower beams startled her and she sat back up, staring intently down, searching the shadows and illuminated parts, but even her night-sight was not able to spot anything.

After a few seconds of staring and searching, she sighed and dismissed the sound to one of Paris pigeons. Sighing, she finally stood back up too and hopped back home.

:

Ladybug quickly slipped back into Adriens attic, detransforming before her feet hit the bed. With a light bounce, she went to her knees and watched Tikki zoom into the the drawer she and Plagg had used as their room where cookies were surely waiting for her.

"What did they say?" Adrien asked, closing the book in his lap. She noticed he still was on the front page where he had begun when she left.

"Nothing. Hawkmoth seemed to be on vacation too. Nothing major," she reported and slumped next to him, burying her face into the pillow. She felt him begin to play with one of her pigtails. Slightly smiling, she let him.

"And... about me?" he asked and she turned her head to regard his profile.

"They are worried. But tomorrow, we will figure this out," she sighed and watched his frown deepen. "How was your lesson?"

"Fine, I think. Did not learn much, though. Your mother had too much fun chatting with my tutor," he grinned down to her and she smiled because his frown had nearly vanished.

"She's glad to have someone to talk to in Chinese. I think she's a bit sad my father and I don't speak any."

"Why don't you?" he asked curious.

"Well", Marinette tried to explain, "They tried when I was small. But I kept confusing the words and my kindergarten-teachers were desperate because they never got what I wanted from them. So they stopped teaching me both and settled on French."

Adrien hummed, eyeing her. "Should I teach you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to learn?" he asked again and she watched him in mild curiosity. She had again the feeling she was missing something and she never really felt the urge to learn. Marinette did not needed it. Her grandparents were already dead and her mother had been an only child. Except of her great uncle there was no one who she would be able to talk to. And her mother of course.

"Nah, can live without it," she dismissed it and slumped her head back into the pillow. "I can do some basics and other than that: What do I have you for?"

Snickering, she felt Adrien lay his book onto his night stand together with the cursed box. Then he shuffled down to lie next to her. His arm felt heavy around her waist and again something in her head told her something was wrong.

Not with her, not the ache of her lost home, but something with Adrien. Sighing, she turned again to face her boyfriend, eager to get to the root of that feeling. Something was definitely missing.

Blonde, messy hair, slim eyebrows, a defined nose and jaw. Clouded, but emerald eyes.

He looked like always, except of his eyes. They lost their spark after what happened with Gabriel, with Plagg. But that was nothing new, she had noticed that last week. And she felt it was something entirely different.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his brows into another frown. She hated seeing him frown.

Smothering the wrinkle with her thumb, she threw the question back.

"I wanted to ask the same. Something is missing, right?"

"You noticed too?" he asked in a whisper, taking her hand from his forehead to place a light kiss into her palm, never leaving her eyes.

She nodded and shuffled closer, leaning her forehead against his. "I don't know what it is though," she breathed and relished in the closeness, in his warmth.

He let go of her hand and circled her waist, pulling her closer to him, tangling their legs to touch her more. His breath tingled the skin in her face and neck.

"I love you," he murmured and Marinette felt the rumble in his chest, vibrating against her skin and stomach.

"I love you too," she replied easily and closed the centimetre between their lips. He responded directly, moaning when they began to move again and Marinette noticed with glee they got better, more in synch with every kiss. Less teeth-clashing, more pleasure.

Sighing against his lips, she flipped them over, taking a place on his chest without breaking their connection.

He moaned under her and draw his arms around her moving his hands up and down her sides, creating shivers running down her spine. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she sucked on the sensitive skin, making him groan again.

:

 _Fire. Everything was ablaze and she was trapped. Immobile, unable to move she watched her surroundings burn._

 _The pictures of her childhood crippled in the cracked frames, going dark, blank._

 _The furniture, the couch, the shelf with her mothers books, the soft rug under her feet, everything falls victim to the raging fire and the hot tongues eating at her pyjamas pants, licking at her skin, leaving blisters and red or charcoal black skin behind._

 _She knew she should feel the hotness, the burns on her skin, the pain. But all she felt was numbness. She watched her things burn, vanishing into eternity. And every licking flame ate at something that was hers, leaving only ashes and dark particles behind._

 _With tears in her eyes, she watched a gigantic particle floating by, how it flapped with his edges, turning into a dark butterfly._

 _Gripping her yoyo tighter, she drew her finger up the lid, ready to catch the evil thing, but nothing happened._

 _Panicking, she tried again, but no white light emitted from her magical device._

" _Tikki, why does nothing happen?!" she screamed, trying to get her massage over the crippling of the burning fire. Her little sprite did not answer, instead she was left watching how the butterfly fluttered over to Adrien, vanishing in his Miraculous, turning him back into Chat Noir._

" _Ladybug? Why have you abandoned me?" he asked._

" _Adrien? I would never-"_

" _Then why were you not there? Now I am an Akuma. You have to fight me. Only because you were not there when Gabriel attacked me. You were not there when your home burned," he said._

 _And he was right._

" _I'm sorry," she sobbed, and flinched away from him, when he showed her the palm of his hand._

" _Then give me your Miraculous, Marinette. You are weak. You should have not gotten the Miraculous at the first place."_

" _I'm not weak," she tried, but was barely able to hear her own voice, it was feeble, breathless._

" _Yes you are," he said, "how can plain, old Marinette be strong? Look around you," he gestured to their burning surroundings, the hungry flames, "You were not able to protect a single particle of what was important to you," he sneered, his face contorting into a disgusted frown, "You were not even able to protect the man you claim to love."_

 _He pulled down the collar of his suit, revealing burning red and lilac bruises around his neck. "How can you possibly think you are strong?"_

" _I am so sorry, Chaton, I never meant to-"_

" _Don't try to be something you are not," he concluded and turned around, heading for the door._

" _Where are you going?" she shouted after him, but he only turned around, grinning sadly at her._

" _Sorry, Marinette, but I can't be the partner of someone who gives his Miraculous to an Akuma." He showed her his palm again, her earrings resting idly against the black leather._

 _Drawing her hands in panic to her ears, she noticed her earrings were gone, only a blanc space._

" _NO!" she shouted and wanted to go after him, but the flames burned up again, hindering her from going further down the room._

 _And suddenly it was hot. Amazingly hot, it ate at her nerves, drawing tears into her eyes. Everything burned down and she was left, watching er partner being eaten by the flames too._

Gasping, she sat up straight, startling Adrien next to her.

"Marinette?" he asked and Marinette breathed heavily. She did not notice how Adrien did not sound tired at all, or how he had already sat when she jostled awake. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry, go back to sleep," she gasped out and fell back into the pillow, trying to get rid of the pictures, trying to get rid of her tingling skin.

:

"Okay, here we go," Marinette finally said in the afternoon and pushed the door to the massage-parlour open. Adrien followed her, anxious of what will happen, of what the Guardian had so say.

But then he ran into Marinettes back. She had stopped in the doorway and seemed unwilling to move. Frowning, he glanced past her and nearly got a heart attack when he spotted his best friend inside, reading a magazine in the waiting-area. "N... Nino?"

Nino glanced up, confused that someone suddenly addressed him. "Woah, dudes, what are you doin' here?" he grinned up at them and put the magazine aside.

"I- I just wanted to ask you the same!" Marinette exclaimed and stepped inside, crossing her arms in front of her chest, nervous. And Adrien had to admit: It was surreal meeting him here.

"Hey, chill, I'm coming here since I'm six. When my parents got divorced my mom took me in here once a month to 'restore my energies'," he explained and put his hands up in a surrendering manner. "No need to freak out."

"You never told me about that," Adrien stated and stepped next to his Lady, hands in his pockets.

"Well, it never came up," Nino shrugged, "But what are you doing here and why are you so nervous? Chill, it's just me," he grinned and leaned back in the chair.

He noticed Marinette fidget next to him so he tried to answer instead: "We are-"

"Too early," he got interrupted by the Guardian stepping out of the floor leading to the treatment room. "Well, I can feel your troubles, but I still have an appointment, like you see," he explained and gestured to Nino. "Some have to pay their bills too," he added with a snicker.

"Sorry, guys," Nino smirked and stood up, "I was here first."

The Guardian nodded and leaded Nino into the back.

Huffing Marinette let herself fall onto one of the chairs by the side, "We got some luck recently," she sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

Sighing, he sat down next to her and gently took her hand. Playing with her fingers he leaned back too and together they waited in silence. Nothing had to be said and you were able to practically cut the anxiousness and anticipation with a knife. And waiting did definitely not help.

After ten minutes, Adrien could not hold it anymore and he began to pace. The uncertainty of what happened with Plagg and how it will continue from now on ate at him, it turned in his insides and made his stomach churn in anticipation. Would the Guardian take his ring away because Adrien was not able to be the Black Cat anymore? He so dearly hoped not. Or was the Guardian at all able to help?

And when the door clicked open and a yawning Nino stepped out. He was not able to suppress the relieved groan. "Finally," he huffed and turned to the two men that entered the waiting area.

"Wooow, Bro, missed me so much?" Nino winked and snickered along with the Guardian, but neither Marinette nor Adrien found that very funny.

"I think they are a bit impatient, young man," the Guardian sighed with a smile and patted Ninos back. "Even though I think I can't do much for them today."

"What?" Marinette exclaimed and stood up too.

Adrien groaned and turned, averting his gaze. He had anticipated so. When Marinette had told him not to hurry, it was only logical that the Guardian was somehow helpless in his case.

"Is anything wrong?" Nino asked innocently, but Adrien ignored him. The same as Marinette.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? There _must_ be something you can do. We... urm..." Marinette began to talk, but stopped, because there was still someone who did not know with them.

"I'll try what I can," the Guardian said and finally, Adrien turned around. Marinette stood in front of the Guardian and a highly confused Nino. "Nino, I'll see you next time," The Guardian dismissed their friend and Nino only shrugged.

"Sure, see you then, Fu, Adrien, Marinette," he winked and stepped out of the parlour.

"I'm going to get an earful from Alya," Marinette sighed and watched him leave before turning back to the Guardian, "Can you really not do anything?"

"Not much," he shook his head, "Can I see?" he asked and opened his palm to Adrien, wanting to see his Miraculous.

Sighing, dreading, Adrien carefully slipped the metal from his finger and placed it in the open, wrinkled palm. With a frown, the Guardian eyed his ring and turned back into the treatment room. Marinette and Adrien followed, Tikki zoomed out of Marinettes purse and took a place in the middle of the mat inside.

"Ladybug?" the Guardian addressed them again. Marinette perked up and watched curious the open, empty palm the Guardian held in front of her. "Can you give me your earrings for a second?" he asked and Marinette complied, gently removing the studs from her earlobes.

With both Miraculous, the Guardian went over to the mattress where Tikki sat on and he placed the jewels in front of the kwami, the ring close to her, the studs across.

Nervously, both eyed each other and stepped closer too, watching the Guardian taking a gong from the chest.

Holding it over the the gems and Tikki, he gently stroked it and the soft tunes filled the room. Adrien carefully searched for Marinettes hand when they stood behind the Guardian and listened to the gong nervously.

And then, the Guardian suddenly stopped, putting the gong aside. Kneeling in front of the mattress, he put his hands directly above them and began an ancient chant, some recitation of some kind of mantra.

Without knowing it, he had gripped Marinettes hand tighter and just realized it when Marinettes free hand found a rest on his biceps. He then lessened the pressure and sighed, not really knowing what else to do.

After a few minutes, the chanting came to an end and the Guardian stood back up, turning around to them. Tikki, with the earrings in her paws flew over to them and took a place on Marinettes shoulder.

"The stones are all right," the Guardian declared, but pointed his index finger at Adriens chest. "The problem is you, young man."

"Me?"

"Yes," the Guardian nodded, turning around again, picking the ring up from the mattress. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Marinette putting her earrings back on. But all he could focus on, was the ring that the Guardian placed in his palm. It felt heavy and cold. But at least he would not take it from him, right?

"But I can try to read your energies as well, if you'd like. Maybe it will make some things easier to figure out of how to help you," he offered and Marinette answered for him. Luckily, because he felt not able to. His brain refused to work, refused to acknowledge anything aside of the ring and how it was _his fault_ that Plagg did not came back.

Then he felt a tug on his arm and Marinette lead him to the mattress, where he lay down and looked towards the grey ceiling.

"Chat Noir, can you close your eyes and focus on the stone?" the Guardians blurred voice reached his ears and he complied unwillingly.

And like always these days, the skull popped up again, black holes without a life. He quickly tried to shove the picture out of his field of view and concentrated on the still heavy stone in his hand.

Of how it hugged his finger and the light, barely noticeable energy erupting from it.

 _No matter what you do, it will never be enough_. The skulls jaw moved, his words echoing in his head, every syllable pronounced by a loud bang against his temple.

"Okay, I think I get what your problem is," Master Fu said and Adrien opened his eyes again, the image of the skull fading.

"What is wrong?" Marinette asked next to him, concerned. Flicking his gaze over to the man with the gong in his hands.

But the Guardian only frowned and placed the gong aside. Sitting up, Adrien shuffled to sit next to his Lady, listening idly what the Guardian had to tell them.

"Well, the good thing is, you strengthened your bond over your vacation, I can see so far. That is very good," he began and Adrien took the hand, Marinette reached over to him. "The bad thing is... Your problem with your Miraculous is some kind of... blockade. A mental block that shuts the magic out. And as long as your blockade is not solved, Plagg is not able to get out of your ring after you willingly shut him out."

"So, we need to get rid of the blockade?" Marinette concluded and when the Guardian nodded, she asked, "And how do we do this?"

"Well, it would help to know the reason for the blockade," the Guardian said and stroked his beard thoughtful. "Why did you shut Plagg out?"

"Erm... we had an... argument with his father," Marinette answered for him. "Everything was fine and then... I suddenly felt like something was wrong and I went to search for him and... found them in the hall." Pictures flashed back in his inner eye from the evening.

It had been warm and sunny, he knew he had watched the particles dancing in the sunlight streaming through the high windows. Innocent and happy like he had been.

Then his father came, Adrien had felt the dark aura surrounding him, he had been extremely quiet since they had been on the beach. In an attempt to cheer him up, he began a story about their last windsurfing lesson. But then, his eyes changed into a dark... something and suddenly his fingers were around his neck, pushing him to the wall. He barely registered how his feet left the ground and all he felt was the pressure, the lack of air. And the face, the skull burned its frame into his retina.

Coughing, he quickly touched his neck, rubbing at the tingling skin.

"His face won't leave me. He's always there when I close my eyes," he committed, averting his eyes from Marinette and the Guardian. Somehow, it felt weird to say it out loud. He felt vulnerable, felt as if he would admit he was insane. Which he... somehow was. At least felt so.

"You never told me that," Marinette murmured next to him and her second hand joined the first, circling his right.

It was weird. He did not want to admit being vulnerable, especially in front of his strong Lady. So he snapped.

"Maybe I don't want you to think I went nuts."

But instead of the comfort, she normally offered, she pinched the skin on the back of his hand. "Ouch!", he exclaimed and spun around to face her again, "What was that for?!"

"You have to tell me something like this!" she scolded him, a frown on her face. "How am I supposed to help you when you don't talk to me?!"

"Maybe I don't want your help? And don't think I did not notice the nightmares you have since the bakery burned down," he snapped and watched her flinch. Retracting her hands, she averted his gaze this time and he huffed.

"Okay, I think I found your problem," the Guardian announced and both flinched, having forgotten he still was with them. "Your dynamic is broken. You're not only shutting Plagg out, but also your partner. How is your connection?"

"Connection?" they asked in unison.

The Guardian chuckled. "The emotional connection between your souls. I'm pretty sure Tikki explained you are being soulmates?"

Both nodded warily, not really getting what the Guardian meant.

"I just told them that they are connected and the Miraculous strengthened their bond. Not what effects it had. I was pretty sure they would find out on their own," Tikki chimed in.

"Oh, well," the Guardian began in his lecturing voice. "Soulmates have out of nature a really strong bond. Normally their magic just tells them where the other is, so they can reunite. But when a Miraculous is involved, and especially two as powerful as the Ladybug and the Black Cat, it gets _more_. It gets deeper.

"Sharing one soul, the same magic, it connects you. Sharing emotions, even thoughts if the bond gets strong enough."

Marinette gasped next to him, obviously getting what he meant. But Adrien saw only question marks. Sharing emotions, even thoughts? He would have noticed something like that.

Guessing his confusion, Marinette turned to him, eyes wide. "When... that happened, I felt panic. I was panicked and anxious, that's why went searching for you," she explained.

Frowning, he tried to think back, thinking of a situation, he rather _felt_ than knowing. When he gave her the comb was the most recent, he could recall.

"...and that is missing," she whispered. Frowning at her, he watched her put her hand in front of her mouth, her eyes wide. "We lost our connection."

Groaning, Adrien put his face in his hands, slumping over. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess," he sighed, tugging at his strands.

"Hey, don't be sorry!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on his shoulders and drawing him close, nearly hugging him. "It's not your fault your father traumatized you," she mumbled into his shoulder. "We'll fix this, promised."

"Maybe I can help some little bit," the Guardian announced again and stood up, stepping back. "Most traumas are because of some mental knot or twirl. When I try to get your energies flow how they are supposed to, your knots may come loose."

At their hopeful expressions, the Guardian took up his hands, signalling them to stop. "It's no promise. It requires more than one session and mental work from both of you. And maybe, in one, or two months Plagg will show up again. But you need to talk, I'm no psychiatrist," he added.

Eager to try, both nodded, Marinette hopeful, Adrien more doubtful than anything. He was a man of science. He could deal with magic, the bond-thing sounded plausible and he had watched too many animes to not believe in at least some bit of magic. But curing a trauma, and that was what he had, with mere chants and maybe a gong? Well, sounded like humbug. Heh.

But because he had no other clue of what to do, he complied and laid down again on the mattress next to his Lady. Their heads rested in the middle, next to the others, their torsos sticking out at both ends.

Sighing, he turned his head, watching his Lady upside down. She smiled reassuringly and he felt her hand tugging at the strands on the back of his head.

Then the Guardian began to murmur a mantra, his hands hovering over them, palms turned towards them. Soon the Guardians face turned into a concentrated frown and Adrien settled his gaze back to Marinettes.

Her blue eyes blinked lovingly into his and, incredibly, he felt somehow at peace. Just lying next to her, her hand buried in his scalp. The world seemed to have it's shades back. At least for now.

:

Marinette cringed when she put her foot onto the dark pile. It was the first time her parents let her visit their burnt home.

She stood in a gigantic archway that had once been the entrance of their bakery. Taking in her surroundings, her home was a mere fragile ribcage. Some walls were still intact and even the staircase that had once lead into their living area was somehow there. But other than that?

She stepped further inside and it creped her out. Everything smelled burnt and the crunch under her feet did sound like anything but snow.

Luckily the fire only really destroyed their bakery. No one was hurt except some minor smoke intoxications and the neighbouring buildings were easy to repair. The only thing that was lost was her home.

They had also finally allowed a limited amount of people inside after checking that everything was somehow stable and nothing would collapse over their heads. Her parents had been here this morning, collecting things that might have survived the fire. And now it was her turn.

Sighing, she stepped further, barely listening to the steps behind her. But she knew she had to do this. Get this over with to find a closure. Sure, it will surely be better when her parents found a new house and the shop will be somehow running again. But for now, she needed to see it.

Something cracked under her foot and she stepped back, crouching low to see what it was she had stepped on. It was a broken frame, the glass split and the picture inside barely visible because of the soot on the glass. Marinette picked it up and slid her fingers over the glass to reveal the picture inside. It was her and her parents, a few years ago. It's edges were raw and crippled, some flames had eaten at one corner, but she recognized it instantly. It was the one that had stood on the shelf in their living room.

Tears stung in her eyes and she pressed it to her chest, glad at least _one_ picture had somehow survived. Sniffing, she went further. Now, the snow covering the piles grew thicker, unable to be swept away by the blowing wind.

She rounded a corner, going further into the back of the bakery where the ovens had been. The fire department had told them one of the ovens had a malfunction and got a short circuit.

Sighing, she stepped over to the charcoal remnants of the mixing machine, gently stroking over the now rough surface.

But something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and her head snapped around, trying to get to the source of the movement. But all she saw were piles of burnt rubbish and the snow covering them. Frowning she stepped over and glanced around. And-

-her heart missed a beat. On top of the piles surrounding her was no snow, but dozens and dozens of pure, white butterflies she knew too well.

:

Adrien stood with Alya and Nino in the entrance of the bakery. Marinette had just vanished behind the corner and he glanced around. The bakery had not only been Marinettes home, but also a safe haven for him. A home where he was not only able to eat but also being loud and annoying like he wanted to be. Sighing, he glanced back to the dark hole, Marinette had vanished to.

Dread.

"CHAAAAAT!" she screamed and instinct took over when he heard her piercing scream and something crack. Without a second thought he sprinted forward, with two big leaps he reached the hole and was inside, Marinette in the middle of the former kitchen, her arms up, protecting her head, hunched over. But it was the incredible amount of white butterflies fluttering in the room that made him double over and jump into the mess to protect her.

Securing her by putting his arms around her shoulders and head, both kneeled in the rubbish of the kitchen when the cloud of butterflies subsided around them, having fluttered out of the entrance and the broken windows.

He held her trembling form in his arms, the light sobbing erupting from her broke his heart. "He knows," she whispered and repeated it again and again, clutching on his jacket. "He knows."

And just then Adrien realized what she meant.

Hawkmoth. He knew she was Ladybug and as a warning, he had destroyed her home and he wanted her to _know_ it was because of him.

Give me your Miraculous or something worse will happen. I know who you are.

This realization stroked a chord of fear in his deepest core. Suddenly, Hawkmoth was real. He was not a part of a (pretty real) fantasy anymore. His life as Chat Noir and his civilian life mingled together and it made the danger real too. It was not only the capable Chat Noir who had to handle things, but also soft and innocent Adrien. His class was in danger, Alya was in danger, Nino was in danger, _Marinette_ was in danger.

He gripped her form tighter, a weird instinct of protection took over. He whispered words of comfort that sprang to his mind, rocking her back and forth until the sobbing decreased and the shaking got in a nearly normal frequency.

"Come on, let's go home," he whispered finally into her hair, "It is freezing here."

She sighed and nodded, lightly letting go of his jacket and he let her go. Their limbs were stiff from the cold and from sitting on the floor, but both managed to stand up somehow. Getting down again, she fetched a broken frame from the ground and stood up straight again, eyes fixed on his chest.

"I'm okay," she sighed and he knew she lied. He had more experience in this field than he wanted to admit.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Alya shouted from the doorway. Both flinched around and realized just then that they had not been alone.

* * *

 **Yay, I'm back :D Heh, it felt like an eternity, but finally my exams are over and I finally am. Free. Means: I got some more time to write :D**

 **I just wondered... Is the plural of 'Akuma' 'Akuma' or 'Akumas'? You know, she sheep-problem. 'AkumaS' sounds weird, right? How did I do this in the first part? Meh.**

 **Love you all, don't forget to review ;)**


	16. No More Secrets

**Okay, clarification: I planned the story to be directly after Volpina, assuming the first season took place over one year. Means, when school usually starts in August/September, over Christmas , they were nearly by the summer holidays again by the end of the season. I … might have forgotten to mention the free weeks over summer, but don't be confused, they were there... at least in my head, hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 16: No More Secrets

They had some explaining to do, but neither Marinette nor Adrien felt like being able to.

"Can we... can we just get away from here?" Marinette begged and Adrien nodded, steering her out of the ruin, Nino and Alya trailing behind.

His Lady still clutched the broken frame to her chest and Adrien sighed miserably. How were they supposed to fix this?

"Wait, wait, don't you care to explain THAT?! Were that butterflies?! Like Akuma-Butterflies?! What are clean Akuma _do_ in your _burnt_ bakery?!" Alya followed them, bombarding them with questions and Adrien really, really tried to shut her out, but his nerves were really thin these days and especially after something like that.

"Alya, SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted over his shoulder. Dismissing the shocked expression and the distraught silence that followed from his friends, he only huffed and took Marinettes shoulders to take her out of the skeleton that had once been her home.

A few metres down the road he heard footsteps behind them again and knew it were Alya and Nino, following them concerned until they reached their school building. He gently steered her inside, not knowing where else to head, but in this moment, this seemed to be the safest spot.

The whole time he watched the rooftops and was on edge with his nerves, paranoia roaming through his system. If Hawkmoth knew who they were he could lurk in every shadow, watching them.

So: school. They were not in the open and had many opportunities to hide because they knew the terrain and many possibilities to escape. And it was close.

So got inside, the entrance in view. There were many clubs in the afternoon so no one would question a few teenagers on the grounds.

"MyLady? We're safe" he said after she had sat down on the steps leading to the classrooms. Concerned, he kneeled in front of her, watching her face.

The trembling has subsided and a frown graced her features. She was in deep thoughts.

"MyLady?"

"We need to stop him," she told him and her eyes snapped up into his. Determination. She had a plan.

"Tell me what I have to do."

Her eyes flickered from his to the side, eyeing Alya and Nino behind them. "I need some more information first. I need to talk to the Guardian. And we have to tell _them_." Her eyes flickered back to his. "No more secrets. We can't deal with Hawkmoth when we're not trusting each other completely."

"You mean...?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes. I'm sick of all this dancing around. We meet up at your house. It may be the most secure spot in Paris. Call Chloé," she instructed and stood up on wobbly legs. And again he was amazed by her strength. "Alya, Nino, follow." Then she turned and headed to the door.

Fishing for his phone, he ignored Alyas and Ninos confused glances. "You're going to include Nino too?"

"Thanks, bro," Nino murmured in the background but again they ignored them. They first had to get to the safety of his house, that was their number one priority.

"I told you: No more secrets. Even if he has no Miraculous, I don't want him to be left out and he might be of some help too," she explained. Adrien took in a startled gasp from behind, guessing Alya had finally caught on. With a sly grin, he quickly dialled the number of his childhood-friend when they made their way out of the door.

Instantly his gaze switched up to the rooftops again, careful to watch out for everything out of the ordinary. He too felt Marinette stiffen next to him, clutching the frame tighter to her chest.

" _Adriiiiiekins, how nice of you-_ " Chloé began at the other end of the line, but Adrien interrupted her. He had no nerve to deal with _her_ too.

"Listen, Chloé, come over to my place. Now. Nathalie will let you in," he told her and considered just hanging up on her, but the Gentleman in him refused to. Shame on his good education.

" _What? Why? I just got my nails done and they are still wet, do you-_ " she began a rant, but he again interrupted her.

"Chloé, this is important, so get your stinger and stripes together and come over," he ranted into his phone, never leaving the sky out of his field of view.

The phone was silent for a few seconds, until she huffed. " _Okay, but you better got some explaining done when I'm there_." Then she hung up. She obviously had no restraint on hanging up on people like he did.

Sighing, he pocketed his phone again. "Bee's on her way," he informed his Lady and Marinette nodded. Now they only had to get to his room safe and sound. "Want to transform? It's faster," he suggested.

"No, public provides protection. And neither you nor Nino are able to."

"Right," he murmured, dismissing the rooftops in favour of taking a peek to their friends, trailing a few meters behind them. Alya was determined, taking glances into dark alleys and Nino confused, but following nonetheless.

Sighing, already dreading the oncoming conversation, he turned back around.

The normally pretty short walk felt like one of the longest of his entire life. May it be his nerves, tense like a wire, or the anticipation of what will happen when they arrived in his attic.

But somehow, they finally arrived at his house without further incidents. Nathalie greeted them at the steps.

"Mademoiselle Bourgois is already waiting in you room, Adrien," she informed them and Adrien nodded, thanking her shortly. "I also informed your father," she added with a frown.

Nice, one more thing to worry about. His father who may in the mood for throwing everyone out. Shrugging it off, he lead them towards his room.

And when he opened the door, his gaze was drawn to the yellow something at his couch. "Oh, _finally_ , first you- hey! What are _they_ doing here?" she began, but he shook his head.

"Wait up, Chloé," he murmured and pulled at the rope hidden behind his climbing-wall. A shriek came from Chloé and Alya, not having expected a ladder coming down from his ceiling.

:

Securing a firm, one-handed grip on the ladder, Marinette climbed expertly up the wobbly robe, closely followed by Adrien. The rest needed a bit to join them upstairs, so Marinette and Adrien settled on his bed, stripping themselves off of their winter-jackets.

They heard a gasp when Alya poked her head inside after Ninos entrance. "Raaaad," she gushed and glanced around, taking everything in. Chloé needed some more time to finally approach, complaining wildly because of her nails and that she did not know she needed to do _sports_.

"Okay, Marinette, Sunshine. _Spill_." Alya demanded the second Chloé had straightened up.

"Ugh, yes, you got some explaining to do," Chloé fell in, "I did not come here with _still wet nails_ because you wanted to _hang out_."

Adrien huffed next to her. "Do you want to do the explaining?" he asked, "I'll get some snacks for us and the kwamis," he explained and easily dodged the incoming talk.

Without waiting for her affirmative nod, he stood up and stepped over to Alya and Chloé, eyeing them expectantly. "Well?"

"Erm... honey?" came from Chloé and from Alya a nervous "Eggs."

Adrien nodded and vanished back into the hole, leaving silence behind. How did you begin such a conversation?

Sighing, Marinette settled on the Beginning. "Nearly two years ago, Adrien and I found some weird boxes with jewels we never have seen before. That was the day when Hawkmoth send out his first Akuma," she began and Alyas and Ninos eyes went wide, comprehending. They eagerly sat down on the floor, listening excited.

"I was... uncertain first, but I got a grip with the help of Chat Noir and you, Alya."

"Me?!" she squealed, still the Ladybug-fan despite being a superhero herself. Chuckling lightly, Marinette nodded, fiddling with the broken frame in her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait," Chloé interrupted, holding one perfectly manicured finger up. "Do you want to tell me, _you_ are...?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes, I am Ladybug," she finished her sentence, holding Chloés gaze, ignoring Alyas squeal from the floor.

Chloé huffed, going extremely pale by the second, falling heavily into Adriens comfy armchair.

"Well," Marinette continued, glancing down at the frame again. Taking strength out of the familiarity this picture provided her with. "One year, I fought alongside Chat Noir, somehow keeping up with everything, but Ladybug and her life was some kind of... another part of me. A part of me that was separated from Marinette. Fantasy-like crime-fighting and patrol during night-time was... a bliss, but was never really... _real_.

"It began to mingle together, when I found out Chat Noirs identity."

"Adrien!" Alya squealed from the floor and Chloé huffed again, murmuring something.

And again, Marinette nodded hesitantly. "However, we again managed to somehow separate-private life and hero-life. But now it changed," she looked up, scanning her friends surrounding her.

Alya looked as if she was in fandom-heaven, Nino was somehow... shocked? And Chloé looked to the side, fanning some fresh air into her face with her hand absent-mindedly.

"What has changed?" Alya asked in a hushed whisper, clearly hanging to every word that poured out of her mouth.

"Hawkmoth knows who we are."

Suddenly all heads snapped towards her. "What do yo mean, he _knows?_ " Chloé snapped.

Alya gasped, taking over the storytelling, "The butterflies! We were at the bakery and there were thousands of Akuma lurking in the ruins. It was really creepy. Wait- do you think...?"

"Yes," she nodded again. "Hawkmoth somehow burned the bakery down, warning me to hand over my Miraculous or all of my family and friends are targeted next."

A heavy silence fell between them where Marinette listened to the sounds surrounding her, trying to feel her partner downstairs, failing.

"Okay, I got that whole 'We're in danger now'-thing, but what is wrong with Adrien? Two days ago you said there were 'complications'," Chloé was the first to break through.

"Well, you see, that's a bit more... difficult. It is something mental and not my secret to share, I'm sorry. But I can tell you he can't transform right now and it may need a few months to recover," she told them, fidgeting on her spot.

"Wait again," Chloé threw in once more, "You want to go against Hawkmoth _without_ Chat Noir?"

"Are you insane?!" Alya screeched, "This is doomed to go down the hill."

"Do you have any other idea?" came Adriens voice from the hole, being followed by his blonde mop of hair.

He held a full plate of various treats. The most prominent were cookies, a jar full of honey and some peeled, cooked eggs, sliced in half. Surprisingly to Marinette, there was also a wheel of Camembert, without Plagg being present.

But a high-pitched cackle interrupted her musing and an orange blurr darted out of Alyas jacket tackling the plate. Marinette made out a fox burying itself into the platter and Adrien surprisingly managed to balance the wobbling plate gracefully.

With a sigh, he sat it down on the top of his piano and grabbed the wheel of cheese before heading back next to Marinette. He kissed her cheek in a silent thanks before sitting down, drawing his legs up. Marinette ignored the small yellow Bee darting to the platter as well as Tikki and the panicked shrieks from Nino who just now managed to break out of her stupor.

There was quite a ruckus down there when Alya and Tikki tried to get Nino to calm down again, Chloé snarling occasionally something in, Marinette just eyed the cheese in Adriens hand.

"Don't judge me," he grumbled and averted her gaze with a blush, picking a piece of cheese and plopping it into his mouth. Trying to stifle the giggle that threatened to fall out of her mouth, she bend over, her face contorting. Which she _knew_ let to Adrien stuffing his face with more Camembert.

"Stop it! Try it and don't tell me it is not soothing!" he exclaimed, poking her side.

"Sorry," she guffawed, "But Camembert is not exactly what I understand of comforting!"

He whined next to her, slumping backwards, across the mattress. "Shut uuuup."

It was somehow like something had fallen off of them. They were in a secure place, with its available lockdown-mode, was the mansion the most secure place in Paris. And they were surrounded by their friends, who finally, finally knew, creating a mess on Adriens floor.

Giggling, she curled in on his side, still clutching the frame to her chest. Soon, Adrien fell in, judging by the spasms in his stomach, "Come on, Mari, try it!" he snickered. "It's really _gouda_!"

"Nooooo," she wailed, squirming away from the stinky cheese he held to her face that was currently buried in his rapidly moving stomach.

"Don't get too cozy over there!" someone broke through their giggles and someone tugged at Marinettes leg. "You have no right to! You owe me still so _many_ explanations, 'Ladybug'," Alya called and tugged harder, making her slip from Adrien, but Adriens suddenly appearing arm, held her firm in place.

"I knooow," she wailed, "but let me be, at least for now! I'm a broken superhero!"

"Oh, Madame broken-superhero has to give me some more than 'hey, I'm Ladybug and have no plan, no partner, but we have to get a hold of the evil mastermind super-villain'!" Alya called and tugged harder, but Marinette made every effort on clinging to Adriens shirt, not getting her face out of his soft, warm, comforting stomach.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this," Marinette recognized Chloé huff and soddenly something pulled harder at her leg. Shrieking of surprise because her and Adrien suddenly skidded a few centimetres over the comforter, closer to the edge, she grabbed the fabric of his shirt harder.

"You _owe_ us an explanation!" Alya called and Marinette knew she was right.

But she was exhausted. First seeing her home in ashes and then those creepy butterflies _and_ telling Alya, Chloé and Nino their secret.

And she just realized with a start... she had not asked Adrien if he was ready to reveal himself. Maybe she should have... asked him first.

Ignoring her leg and the tumult down there, her head snapped up and went eye to eye with his shining green ones. "I'm sorry, I haven't even considered your opinion," she murmured.

"I know," he grinned and startled her, "I never had issues telling you, remember?"

Marinette only groaned, was she really the only one who wanted to follow the rules?! Wanting to bury her face again into her boyfriends stomach, she was surprised by another powerful tug on her leg and suddenly there was nothing under her for mere seconds until she landed squarely on the hard wooden floor.

"Marinette!" she heard Adriens surprised gasp and also Alya seemed to be surprised, because she went flying to her butt as well.

"What was that for?!" she gasped, turning around with a frown.

"S... Sorry," Alya murmured, rightening her askew glasses again. "But I still want some more bit of information! _All_ of you have been out of place lately!" She wildly gestured around the room. "I thought we were a team!"

That stuck something in Marinettes heart. She surely had somehow abandoned Alya in the last weeks and offered little to no explanation, beginning at the moment she found out Chats identity. Hell, it even began when she got Ladybug!

And was this whole 'no secrets anymore' not because she did not _want_ to lie to them anymore, because she needed an actual, functioning _team_?

"Sorry," she sighed, "You're right." Rubbing her aching side from the crash on the floor, she sat up properly, cross-legged. "I _want_ us to be a team, that's why I told you the whole identity-thing."

"No more secrets," Adrien echoed her words from before.

"No more secrets," Marinette concluded. "I'm sorry, I had to lie to you the whole time, but I think you understand why I had to do this."

Alya nodded, shuffling closer she pulled her arms around Marinette, drawing her into a tight hug. "Sure, girl," she murmured. But when she drew away, she frowned in a playful manner. "Even if I'm not sure how you managed to keep it safe, I normally can sniff a lie from hundred metres against the wind, especially with you!"

Giggling, Marinette leaned against the bed behind her, feeling a sudden need to be closer to Adrien. "Yeah, sometimes it was really hard though. Do you remember Pharaoh? I was so in panic this day when I lost my history book and _you_ found it."

Alya began to laugh, shaking her head. "Yeah, and suddenly it comes in pretty handy you never sign anything."

Giggling, Marinette remembered how often she had to buy new books because she never remembered to write her name inside. Not to forget Valentine cards.

But then a movement in the corner caught her eye. Chloé fell back into the chair in the corner of the room, getting out a nail file to get to work on her nails. "Chloé?"

Hearing her name, her head snapped toward Marinette, surprised to be actually addressed.

"I'm sorry too. I was sometimes pretty mean to you and could have handled situations differently. I now know what a good friend you can be. And I really would miss our talks when you decide to not be my friend anymore because of me being Marinette."

Chloé blinked once, twice. "Oh, don't you dare to be the grown up now!" she scolded her, pointing with the file to Marinette, "I still _am_ mad at you! First you do not like me at all, stealing my Adrien and then you tell me you are one of my best friends? I ask you, how should some get this sorted out?"

"I don't know, I guess you just have to accept it and weigh out if you want to be friend or foe," she easily responded with shrugging shoulders. "But if you ask me, I'd like to be your friend, even if I never imagined you being a friend of mine."

Her frown got softer and her hand with the file sunk lower. "I'll think about it," she murmured and turned around again, getting to work on her nails.

"Don't worry bro," Nino chimed in, "we're cool."

Adrien behind her laughed and held his fist out so Nino can bump against it. The Boy stepped over and gladly took it, slumping on the bed next to her kitty. "Even if I need some more time to let it all sink in," he added, "man, that's a lot of information."

"I know, I'm sorry, just ask if you got any questions. Camembert?" he gladly offered and Marinette turned around, slightly wondering why boys were so easygoing sometimes.

"Yikes, NO! This stuff is horrible! But at least, I know now why you always smell like that," Nino laughed and Adriens mood instantly turned darker and Marinette lightly took his hand in an offer of comfort.

"No, I hate that stuff too, it is because of Plagg," he murmured, barely audible.

"Who's Plagg? Your fairy-thingy-god?" Nino asked innocently.

Adrien just nodded, but it was Alya who chimed in. "Right, what's with him? Why can't you transform anymore?"

They shared a quick glance and Marinette only shrugged and squeezed his hand in hers, telling him that he was not obliged to tell them, but he only sighed. "I'm a mess and Plagg won't come out of my ring."

"It's not your fault!" she instantly sprang back in circling his hand with her other hand too.

"Who else is at fault then?" he argued back.

"Your father! He's insane."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chloé interrupted, "Your _father_? What did he do this time?"

Marinette snapped around, stunned it was Chloé who stood up. She had somehow anticipated Nino doing this.

"Oh, do you know, why he is living up here, instead of downstairs?" Nino chimed in somehow glad to have found someone he could gossip with about Gabriel, she guessed. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "He destroyed the whole room below, turned his furniture upside down and did not tell him _anything_. When Adrien came back home, everything was normal again, it was a maid who had the guts to tell him what had happened."

Two sharp intakes of air signalled Marinette that the remaining team-members were as shocked as she had been.

"Okay, and what did he do now?" Chloé asked hesitantly.

Rising up to her knees, Marinette gently cupped his cheek with one hand, drawing his gaze to hers. He did not have to tell anything if he was not ready yet.

But he draw his hand only to his throat, lightly rubbing. She had recognized this manner when he thought of this day. She wanted to tell them, he should not be reliving this moment so often. But he had to tell them himself to find... closure? He needed to get this over with.

"It was when we were on Hawaii," he began, never breaking the eye contact between them. "One evening he... he was darker. He went up to me and without a warning... he pressed me against the wall, choking me, I-" he interrupted himself, coughing. "For a few seconds I thought... well, Marinette came in between, pried him away. It was creepy."

Heavy silence followed. Meanwhile the others progressed what he had said, Marinette leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, offering him comfort. Adrien sighed, she felt his breath against her throat and he nuzzled his face in the croon of her neck. He shut himself out, did not want the pity of the others.

"Should I call my father?" Chloé asked from behind her, the phone surely already drawn.

"No," Adrien sighed from her shoulder, "That wouldn't help anyone. I'm avoiding him and Marinette is always with me, so anything you do would make it worse. It's fine."

"But you can't transform," Nino concluded. Marinette idly wondered how Nino coped with everything. He had learned so much in the last thirty minutes and he seemed to be just fine right now.

"Yes, it's something... mental. Plagg won't come out of the ring," Adrien confirmed, rising from her skin, sitting back again. Marinette instantly got up and sat back on top of the bed, next to Adrien. Taking his hand, she shuffled closer to him.

"Man, that sucks," Nino huffed and leaned against the window in his back. "Was that the reason you two were at Fus?"

"Who?" Marinette and Adrien asked in unison.

"Fu? The Chinese man? Where we met just _two days ago?_ " Nino asked with risen eyebrows.

Adrien turned to her and they shared a quick glance. "His name is 'Fu'?" he asked.

"Well, yes?" Nino stated, "How do you call him?"

"The Great Guardian," they chanted and Nino began to laugh.

"Why Guardian?" Alya asked, resting her forearms on the mattress and her chin on top.

"Well," Marinette began, "He guards the Miraculous when no Ladybug, Fox or whatever is needed. He gave the stones to us and he trains us," she explained, "It's pretty cool."

"Woah, really?" Nino exclaimed, "Old Fu? That's rad!"

"Okay, enough of the fangirling," Chloé interrupted, still perched in Adriens armchair. "Is there any more you have to say? I'm in high need for a bubble bath."

Sighing, Marinette mulled it over. She needed to talk to the Guardian first if they wanted to do any steps against Hawkmoth. "No," she murmured, "that's it for now. I need to talk to... Fu first, I'll call you when I got something solid."

Chloé nodded and got up, holding her purse open for Pollen to get inside. The kwami first bid good-bye to the other kwamis, then did a small bow to the teens and and zipped inside.

"Wait, I'll see you out," Adrien offered and shuffled from Marinette. He quickly glanced back, telling her she could stay here with Nino and Alya and then he hopped down into the hole, Chloé following.

Sighing, her gaze caught Alyas and she instantly froze. Alyas gaze spoke volumes. Volumes of pure joy, betrayal and glee.

"Girl?" she asked, painfully calm.

"Yes?"

"Giiiiiiiiiiirl?"

"Please, don't kill me," she breathed, still fearing Alyas wrath.

Alya only squealed and jumped up onto the mattress, letting Marinette and Nino bounce, until she flung herself in Marinettes arms. "Girl! You and Adrien are _destined_ to be together! Who would have thought _that_?! I know, you always talked about yo two being a perfect match, but it's a match made I heaven!"

Laughing, Marinette leaned back. "Well, I told you so, didn't I?"

:

"Thanks for coming, Chloé," he said and opened the front door for her. The blonde stepped ahead, but stopped in the doorway, right in front of him.

"I never had a chance with you, right?" she suddenly asked and a pit formed in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but no," he answered honestly. Lying would be wrong in this situation.

Chloé sighed and turned around. "Well, how can I compare to Ladybug, to _Marinette_?" she asked bitter, "Don't worry, I'm not mad." She sighed, but she still avoided his gaze.

"Chloé? Thank you," he smiled towards her. "I know how hard it can be."

She only sighed and leaned her head against his chest. Adrien felt slightly uncomfortable, but she seemed to be in need for a hug and was one of his friend. So he gently put his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her. "If I can do anything for you, tell me. You're still one of my best friends," he offered.

She sniffed against his chest and looked up. "Can I... Can I get a kiss? Just one?" she asked and he smiled.

"Sure," he said and leaned down, lightly pecking her cheek. Drawing back again, he saw her cheeks dusted pink. "You okay?"

"Y- yes, sorry, I- I better go now," she murmured and stepped out of his embrace, getting out of the mansions grounds.

A tiny bit confused, he turned again and headed back into his room. And as soon as he plopped his head back into his attic, he was greeted by a pillow. Squarely in his face.

"Sorry!" Marinette called towards him. "This pillow was meant for Alya, are you hurt?"

Laughing, he pulled the pillow from behind one of the pipes where it had landed. "No, but why did you need to hit Alya with a pillow?" He heaved himself further into the room, stepping to the bed where his friends sat.

"Girl-things! Nothing to worry about!" Marinette diverted and Adrien totally noticed her face painted in red. She barely blushed these days.

Nino and Alya stayed for dinner, it was nice having the dining-room full of people. It was nice with his friends and Tom and Sabine. He somehow dreaded the day were the family found another house.

:

"Marinette?" her mother called her when Adrien and her wanted to get upstairs after they bid goodbye to Alya and Nino.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you? We want to tell you something," she smiled at her and Marinette turned on the stairs. Glancing up to Adrien, he nodded without a word and already left to his room, preparing everything for a game-night.

"What is it?" she asked and stepped down again, over where her mother stood. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you, we found a new house. When you were in school we had many views of houses and we may have found one that suited. It has a lovely entrance-area, the bakery will have more place, there was a cafe inside before. And the apartment over the shop is free too. Your room will be a little less spacey, but you can have the room with the balcony again. We still have some paperwork to do, but we can show it to you when you're finished with school tomorrow. And afterwards we're going to shop some new furniture, okay?

"I'm sorry, I know you like living here, but we can't impose any more on Monsieur Agreste," she explained.

Dread filled her stomach. They needed to leave. Leave Adrien alone in the tall, lonely mansion. Leave him alone during daytime, during his lessons. She felt selfish asking for more time. But like before their vacation she needed to take the evenings and nights and school. Whatever she was able to get.

Wearing a faked smile, she reassured her mother that that would be all right and that she was already excited to see her new room. Even if it had not this fantastic view over the Seine and the Eiffel tower.

Then she headed upstairs, already fearing the time apart from him.

:

"HOLY SH-!" Nino wanted to exclaim, but Alya held his mouth firmly shut, fearing her sisters could get an earful of swearwords her parents would not approve of.

"Now?" she asked astounded, " _Now_ you freak out? Couldn't have done it at Adriens?"

"I'm sorry, but- PLEASE!" he whisper-yelled, "My friends are _superheroes_! Sorry, I'm a _tiny bit surprised_."

Alya sighed and shook her head. Obviously Nino had needed a bit time alone with his thoughts to progress the events of the evening. And now, when everything had sunk in, he freaked out, pacing around in her room, murmuring something with 'clumsy Marinette', 'his best bud' and 'his _girlfriend_ '.

Even if she like being called 'girlfriend', she could absolutely relate. Watching Trixx in her drawer munch on a hard cooked egg, she tried to get the whole Marinette-is-Ladybug-thing into her head.

She had not lied when she said she understood Marinettes reasons for keeping it a secret. She herself had the same secret for the last few months and was absolutely able to relate.

But this did not stop the feeling of betrayal. Her best friend had kept such a gigantic secret from her despite knowing Alyas worshipping-fangirling... infatuation with Ladybug. She could really have told her. Alya would not have told it a single soul.

"Okay," Nino huffed and fell next to Alya on her bed, belly down. "I'm okay. Adrien is Chat Noir, Marinette Ladybug, you Renarde and Chloé Queen Bee. That's okay. I'm okay."

He took a deep breath and exhaled soundly. Then his head snapped up, knocking his cap from his head. "I'm okay. I'm done with freaking out. That's cool."

"You sure?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he answered easily and shuffled his hands under his body, pushing him up and over, now sitting next to her. Drawing his legs up too, he sat there cross-legged, frowning."Who do you think is Hawkmoth?"

"A creep with narcissistic jewel-issues?" she guessed. She had no clue who the big villain might be, why did he ask?

"Do you think we know him too?" he asked and his head snapped to her, "How are the chances?"

"Two million to one, more or less," she answered easily, "Paris had many citizens."

"No, no, you don't get it," he shook his head and showed her his palms, turning around, obviously trying to explain her something. "How many adults do we know who weren't akumatized yet?"

Sighing, Alya tried to recall the adults. "Why adults?"

"Well, I can't think of any peers, except of Chloé, with so many negative emotions that you are willing to risk all of Paris for some kind of weird goal, it seems a bit over the top, right?" he explained.

"Okay," she chimed in, "first stop saying 'peers' that sounds weird coming out of your mouth"

"I didn't say peers."

"Yes you did, but second Hawkmoth _is_ over the top. Look at the costumes," she objected.

Groaning, Nino leaned his head in his neck. "Yeah, but I can't imagine one of our friends being really _evil_. Will you please concentrate now?"

Sighing, she began to tick people off of her fingers. "Well, your parents and my mother."

"Nope."

"Tom and Sabine,"

"Too good,"

"Adriens father and his Assis-"

"THAT'S IT," he interrupted her. "Monsieur Agreste is Hawkmoth," he stated, "No one has as bad vibes as he has. Not even Chloé or the mayor."

"Calm down, Nino," she intervened, putting her hands on his shoulders, "only because you hold a grudge against Monsieur Agreste it does not necessarily mean he is Hawkmoth," she tried to reason.

"Babe," he sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders as well, "Babe. He demolished Adriens room, putting creepily everything together again so Adrien will never know. And then when they were on Hawaii, he _choked_ him. Pressed him against a wall, trying to _kill_ him. And then he acts like nothing had happened. How does that sound to you? Like freaking psychopath if you ask me."

"I'm sure he did not want to _kill_ him. Now you are exaggerating," she objected, shaking her head.

"So you mean to say _choking_ someone is not an attempt of murder? Even to your own son?" he asked in return, his eyebrows climbing higher.

He wanted her to admit he was right. She wanted to deny again, but sometimes Gabriel gave her the creeps too and spoken objectively: When you choke someone in range, you have to consider that said person dies. Or at least intending it in some deepest corner of your mind.

"Babe, trust me," Nino stressed again, "Trust the one that is in energy-therapy since école primaire. This dude has some _bad_ energies."

Sighing, Alya closed her eyes, considering the possibilities of Gabriel being Hawkmoth. She mentally went over everyone of their classmates and their parents. And... considering that no one of the people that plopped up in her mind gave her goosebumps as much as Gabriel did, he might be the most likely one.

Under the premise Hawkmoth was someone they knew. Knowing. Knowing was the keyword.

"Hawkmoth knows Marinettes identity," she started at the beginning. "Where could he have learned that?"

"On Hawaii," Nino answered easily.

"But why not attack right then and there?" she asked, her eyes snapping open, regarding her boyfriend.

"Not want to make it too obvious?" he suggested.

"And he _did_ attack!" Alya gasped, ignoring his answer, clasping her hands over her mouth, "the choking, remember? He lost control!"

"And-" he began, but she interrupted him, "And that's the reason why there were no Akumas over the holidays! Gabriel, Hawkmoth, was on Hawaii with Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she exclaimed, but backpedalled quickly, "Assuming Hawkmoth is someone we know."

Neither of them said anything, it was creepy how everything fitted so perfectly.

"Do we tell them?" Nino asked hesitantly.

"Hell, no," she exclaimed, "we're not even certain. It's only some weird assumptions because he is giving creeps like candy."

Nino frowned, but nodded, "In Adriens mental state it might not be the best thing to do either."

Nino was right. Sharing a glance, both came to the conclusion they would not tell them their... guess. Who knows what will come in the future.

But both knew, they somewhen had to tell them, especially if the clues hardened and everything pointed to the fashion-icon.

* * *

 **...Do I have to tell you something?... No, I think not... Well, as always: Love you all!**


	17. A New House

Chapter 17: A New House

Their new house looked great. The part for the bakery was roomy, there was many space for shelves and displays, they even could put up a few tables at the windows.

Everything was still lightly dusted, but the windows were high and let many light through. The back where the kitchen would be was a little less spacey and they will be short down one oven, but a new mixer and a counter will have enough room, together with her bulky father.

Yes, she could definitely imagine the bakery inside, everything smelling like freshly baked cookies and the chatter of her friends filling the space.

"Marinette, do you want to come upstairs?" her mother called from a door leading to a staircase.

"Coming!"

She hastily skidded through the future bakery and up the narrow staircase, past her mother in the hall. The stairs took a turn, leading one more floor up, but she first wanted to explore the future living room and kitchen to her left.

The room was somehow naked, gigantic windows leading to a small balcony and wooden tiles on the floor with a few empty shelves on the wall across from her.

"Hey, Marinette!" her father called from the side and stood by a dusty kitchen-counter with a man in a grey suit. Most likely their estate agent. "Monsieur LaCour, that's my Daughter, Marinette, Marinette, Monsieur LaCour," he introduced, "Our agent who got us this lovely house."

"Nice to meet you," Marinette said, offering her hand. The man shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Marinette, Tom has told me many things about you. You like to design, right?"

"Y- Yes!" she smiled.

"She even got an internship at Agreste Designs this summer!" Tom showed her off and she flushed red.

"Oh!" Monsieur LaCour laughed, "I'm honoured to have met a future fashion-icon," he winked down at her. "I still remember being her age and dreaming of being a pilot," he laughed, "Good I didn't do that, I was horrible in physics."

Her father boomed out a laugh. "But then there was this festival in our town and my father introduced me our realtor, and he explained how he helped to manage the festival and I was enthralled by his job," he told them, "Selling lost, empty houses to people who need shelter? It's like you're building them a happy future. Finding the perfect house for every need is a real task."

"That's really nice," Marinette commented, "Well, you found a perfect home for us, that is certain."

LaCour smiled down at her and nodded thankfully. "Well, do you want to explore the second floor? Your room must be the one on the left if I understood your father right," he explained.

"Yes, sweetie, come on, head upstairs," he said and pushed her gently back to the staircase. "The one with the balcony," he winked at her and turned back to Monsieur LaCour.

Dismissing the two, Marinette threw a quick glance to the open living room and kitchen until she headed back to the hall.

When she ascended the stairs, Tikki zipped out of her purse, ready to be the first one in their room.

"Come on, Marinette," she urged and Marinette guessed she was just as excited of how their new home will look. She quickly made a mental note to show Adrien everything in the evening when her parents had signed the contract and brought the first furniture inside.

He would have come with her now, but he had fencing this afternoon and she did not want him to miss this because of Gabriel.

The stairs ended and she opened the door to her left. It lead to a small hallway with three doors. One to the left, one to the right and one more at the end of the hall. Her father had said her room was to the left one, so she gently pushed the wooden door open, revealing a small, rectangular room. There were high windows again, leading to a balcony similar to the one downstairs.

Sure, this room was nothing like her old one, but she could already imagine her bed right next to the door, a desk in small corner by the windows. And maybe a tall wardrobe to her left? The walls were of some creamy colour, but she already looked forward to painting it a soft pink. Maybe Adrien could help.

Taking a deep breath, she shoved the dark thoughts of being separated from him during daytime away and stepped to the windows. Tikki zipped around her head and quickly phased through the glass. Marinette took the handle and gently pushed the glass-door open, it squeaked but let her out easily.

With a small smile she stepped out and leaned against the beautiful metal-railing, glancing down to the street. Her mother stood in front of the shop and she waved up to Marinette. Marinette waived back and rose her gaze.

In between the houses she was still able to see the Eiffel tower, even if it was much farther away right now, it was still there. Glancing to her right, she noticed an ice-cream parlour down the street. She has to try it, Adrien may really like this new addition their neighbourhood. To her left were a few shops and even a playground. Manon will be delighted.

Turning around, she let her gaze wander over the corner of the rooftop, analysing the practicability of the roof, concerning transformations. She would have to put up some kind of view-protection and plants, but it will work. And Adrien could sneak in without rising too much attention.

Oh gosh, how that sounded...

Blushing, she hastily went back inside, leaving the door open to get some fresh air in.

"Tikki?" she called for her little companion and the red sprite stopped flying in circles in the middle of the room. Sometimes it was really sweet how giddy Tikki could be.

"Want to explore the rest of the house?" she asked and zipped in front of Marinettes face.

She smiled. "That would be nice."

:

After Adrien had finished his stupid fencing, he joined Marinette and her parents with furniture-shopping. And it was one of the best days he ever had. Trying out beds, making faces in a hall full of mirrors and playing hide and seek in various closets.

They knew they acted like five-year olds, but both needed a little bit of fun. The last days were stressful and they felt always on edge with a possible Akuma or Hawkmoth lurking in every shadow.

So a trip to a play-land full of different kinds of furniture to try and have fun with? Sounded incredibly great.

After an hour they had lost Marinettes parents somewhere and when they were tired, they found a rest in the bed-section. Sharing a king-sized, very much comforting bed, they lay there and cuddled.

And when Marinette noticed Adriens silence, she lightly heaved her head from his moving chest. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply. Smiling, Marinette watched him finally fast asleep.

She had been very concerned. He never slept during night, she noticed that. Her own nightmares had decreased, but she knew he still had problems. How should someone sleep when a skull-like father always popping up, when you closed your eyes?

She did not know. Sure, he _had_ to sleep some time, but it was most likely more or less three hours, until he jolted awake. He hid his bags under his eyes with make-up so no one noticed.

Sighing, she shuffled carefully so she could rest her chin atop of her arm to watch him without a stiff neck.

He seemed relaxed, mouth slightly open. Smiling, she stroked a strand out of his face, tugging it lightly behind his ear. His hair had really grown long.

His breath ghosted over her skin and she closed her eyes blissfully.

"Marinette?" someone asked nearby and she quickly looked up again to see her mother smiling down at them. "We got everything, do you think you could wake him up?"

Frowning, Marinette glanced towards Adrien and back to her mother with dozens of papers in her hand.

"Sure, you can go on ahead, I'll wake him in a minute," she whispered and her mother nodded.

"We will wait at the car, honey, take your time."

Marinette sighed and her gaze swept back to his face when her mother turned away to pay for everything.

She did not want to wake him up again, he finally slept and seemed to have no nightmares or anything else that disturbed him.

She waited another few minutes until she lightly shook him with a heavy heart. "Adrien? Minou? Wakey-wakey."

His brows pulled together to a frown and she thought he was somehow awake now. But then he only sighed and went back to sleep. She groaned and hit her head against his chest. How should she wake him up? "Adrieeeeeen," she groaned, "Why can't you sleep at night where you are _supposed_ to sleep?"

No answer.

Sighing, she looked back up. "Come on, Adrien." This time she shook him more strongly. He groaned and moved his face away from her. "Sorry, Chaton, but we need to go," she informed him and he groaned again, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Soon they were up again and trudged out of the shop, searching for her parents rented van. Her father was busy storing different kinds of cartons with furniture-pieces inside the cargo area. Her mother was at the front, her feet sticking out of the open door, directing her husband to where to place the pieces.

"Can we help?" Marinette asked when they approached her parents and her father huffed, heaving a particular large and probably heavy piece inside.

"No," he groaned and placed his hands in his back, stretching, "Can't do much. Man, I'm getting old," he sighed, "But I fear we don't have enough room for the furniture _and_ people..."

Frowning, her mothers head poked out in between the cartons. "You may as well go back to the house, begin to paint your room. We'll join you when we're ready," she smiled and vanished again, most likely to reorder something inside.

"Well, will you find it again?" her father asked and Marinette nodded easily. Because of her Ladybug activities she knew the town better than anyone else. But her parents did not need to know that.

"Sure, see you there," she waived and turned. Taking her boyfriends hand they left the parking area and headed back into Paris streets.

:

The painting had been fun too, but Adrien had no clue how Marinette managed to get everything on the walls without dripping too much on the painting fleece and everything on the walls evenly. So he settled back in one corner and picked at the tiny white and pink dots of colour on his skin while his Lady painted her walls.

They did not need any conversation and just listened to some music from Jagged Stone playing on his smartphone.

But there was still something nagging in one corner of his mind.

"Marinette?" he addressed her and she stopped humming to the song, turning around.

"Hm?"

"We won't be together as much as now when you moved in here, right?"

She let the paint roller sink and turned around to face him. "What makes you say that? We're just going to sneak into the others room again, like we did before;" she answered and frowned.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, thinking of how to explain the problem to her. "Well it was easy before because you had the loft for your room and your parents bedroom was a story below. But now they are practically next door and you don't have a key for your room, so..." he trailed off, gesturing to the ajar door to his right.

Dumbfounded Marinette blinked into the empty hallway then into his face and back to the hall. "We just have to think of something then," she shrugged and turned back around, "Maybe I can ask my father to install a lock. No prob."

"Mari?" he addressed her again, "I don't want to be alone again," he admitted and felt slightly dumb doing this. Picking at some paint stain on the fleece on the ground, he continued, "Now with Plagg gone, I don't think I can bear being in the lonely mansion on my own with Gabriel lurking in the hallways."

A warm hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up, watching Marinette crouch next to him. Her hand wandered from his shoulder to his cheek. "Don't worry, Chaton, I won't let you be alone ever again."

How he wished it to be true.

And as if to prove her point her second hand cupped his other cheek and she pulled him closer, placing a tender kiss to his lips. And as always, he melted at her touch, forgetting his worries. How did she still manage to do this?

But before they were able to get further down that road, noises from downstairs broke them apart and Adrien realized her parents had returned. "This night we will still sleep at yours, my parents don't like me to sleep in a room full of fresh paint. And we will see what we do tomorrow, right?" she concluded, without letting go of his face.

Reluctantly, he nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

"Marinette?" Tom called from downstairs, "You up there?"

"Yeah," she called back and stood up again, getting out of the room to not scream through the whole house. "Do you need help?"

The next hour was filled with them hoisting different kinds of furniture in different rooms and by the end of the day both teens were tired out and fell into Adriens bed, sleeping the second their heads hit the pillow.

The next day was a Saturday and their last chance to sleep in properly together.

Sure, Adrien was wide awake long before Marinette could even dream of waking up, but he did not mind at all. Like often he laid there, Marinette in his arms, he stroked her gently through her bags, watching her sleep.

"I love you, Marinette," he whispered somewhen, not quite certain why, but he had the urge to talk to her, telling her how he felt, no matter if she was able to listen or not. And maybe, just maybe, his words will find their way into her dreams.

"Thank yo for all you do for me, all you have done and surely will in the future, just everything, I want you to know that I am so incredibly grateful for that. I will never be able to pay you back for your strength, your love, your bottomless kindness towards the broken boy that is me.

"You were the first one to show me that... love is not to be earned. Sure, it will still not quite get in my head," he lightly chuckled, "And you're not really helping me there. You're giving me so much and I can't stop but loving you every day more, falling for you every day from anew.

"I can't live without you, Marinette, I just... can't. You're a part of me. My second half.

"I know we're just sixteen and surely everyone will say 'Hey, what do two teens know of Love? They are full of fantasies and they change their mood like they change their underwear'. But do you know what I'd say? I'd say that they have no clue.

"I'd do everything for you, MyLady, I will jump off the Eiffel tower if you told me to. I will gladly jump in between a raging fire if it means you will get away unhurt.

"But... I just can't live without you. I feel like I am only one half, like I'm ripped apart when I am without you. When I have lessons, when I try to sleep without you by my side. Something is missing and this part is you.

"Even if we're silent, just sitting next to each other, not even touching, but when you are there, everything seems finally all right. I need you with me, MyLady."

He gently leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead, his heart ached. "But if life tears us apart and I'm not able to enjoy these moments with you anymore, I won't... I won't force anything on you. If there is anything that hinders me being with you, like your parents or the new house or my own mad psyche..."

"Chaton," she murmured and he flinched, not having expected her to wake up just yet.

Lazily her eyes blinked open, a cute yawn momentarily contorting her face. "We're going to sort this out," she sighed and shuffled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. And when she talked her breath ghosted over the sensitive skin, creating roaming shivers all over his body.

"I love you too, Chaton, and I don't want to leave you either. We'll figure something out. I promise you, we will get Plagg back and we will figure something out that it wont have to stop. Trust me. We'll talk to the Guardian this afternoon, making a battle plan. And soon, it will all be over. And my parents have to live with the fact that my _boyfriend_ is sleeping in my room. We're not 'just' sixteen, we're 'already' sixteen, Adrien."

She sighed and he cradled her tighter in his arms.

And then he felt a light brush of lips against his neck and heat roamed through his system. With a quick glance to his clock he shivered at the thought they had still two hours until they needed to get up, maybe more.

And then she nibbled at his sensitive skin and he lost it. A moan slipped past his lips. His Lady giggled and gently pushed him to his back.

:

She did not know why she really did that. All that roamed through her brain were the words he had whispered to her, the words that went directly into her heart and soul. And she wanted to give it back to him.

And they had time, so why not enjoy some little bit of kissing? Pushing him into the comfortable pillows, roaming her lips over his and when he moaned another time, she easily slipped her tongue into his mouth. With an inaudible sigh he welcomed her and pushed farther, his hands slipped under her shirt, moving her closer to his chest.

She somehow wondered how he easily managed to make her forget where she was and what she wanted. Everything tingled and anticipation rushed trough her system, making her feeling groggy and light.

The pads of his fingers traced pattern on her skin she wished they would never vanish, because they _burned_. But pleasantly and showing, teasing. And it was so damn hot in here, so she reluctantly pushed herself from his chest, cradling his hips with her knees and easily flipped her shirt off.

And like always, she let his eyes wander. When she did this for the first time a few days ago, both of them had been embarrassed. Mortified even. Sure, they had seen each other somehow naked before, but doing this in bed in the middle of a make-out session crossed a certain line.

But she never regretted it.

Tender hands carefully snaked from her thighs to her waist, across her stomach, resting against her ribcage, asking. He had not dared to ask the first time. The last time he was painfully obvious.

And now, his eyes rested on the small rounding of her chest, he bit his lip, the question only millimetres before being blurted out.

Was it too hard for him to ask her to touch her? Was it too much from her _wanting_ him to touch her?

"You can... you know?" she asked hesitantly and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"Are you... certain?" he asked, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

But she only nodded with a small smile. "I'll tell you when I'm uncomfortable if you do the same." He also nodded.

Hesitantly his thumb left her skin and the anticipation and nervousness wrecked her body. If he would only be a little less gentlemanly and would just... continue.

She still wore her bra so she did not feel the first contact of his thumb on the fabric, but when he moved, the digit exploring a bit higher, pressing further, his whole hand left her stomach and she shivered, gasping when his skin finally met hers at the top of the garment.

"Marinette?"

"Hm?" she hummed, breathless when he gave a little squeeze.

"Thank you," he smiled and sat up, without letting go of her. She fell back on his thigh, but she did not mind at all when he began to kiss her again, pulling her close with his second hand that had somehow found its way back to her lower back.

Marinette moaned under his touch, the kisses and the gentle caresses of her waked something in her and she wanted _more_. So she tucked at his shirt that was balled up in her fists, not really able to control her limbs properly, but he quickly caught on and left her only for a second to throw his shirt away as well before he dived in again, turning them so Marinette was under him and he was moving on top.

She did not know why, but she was bold in this moment so her legs seemed to have a mind on their own when they hooked themselves around his hip, pressing _him_ tighter to her and he groaned against her lips.

Normally they would chicken out at some point now, but neither seemed to be able to stop. They moved, they were _grinding_.

Later, she would be embarrassed, Marinette knew this, but now everything she cared about was him and how to get more.

Eventually, his mouth left hers and he moved down, peppering her cleavage with light kisses and hungry bites. "Do you mind..?" he murmured against her skin and she groaned because she had not thought of this any sooner.

Hastily reaching behind her back she unclasped her bra and slipped out of the straps.

The small pause was everything she needed to get somehow back to her senses. Sure, her bra was off now, discarded on the floor, but she now realized that she was, without anything to cover her and completely intentionally bare in front of Adrien. And her legs were hooked around his hip, a prominent bulge pressing against her.

Sure, she _wanted_ this to happen. But not... now? Was she ready for something like this right now? Certainly not.

"Erm... Adrien?" she asked hesitantly and he too seemed to be snapping out of some kind of stupor.

"I know, I..." he murmured, averting his gaze with a light flush on his cheek that deepened every passing second. "I'm not ready as well."

"We can just... just lay here, next to each other and... I don't know?" she suggested and he eagerly nodded.

But neither moved, Adrien still hovered over her, his hands on the mattress next to her stomach, his face averted, but still mere centimetres over her bare chest. Her skin still tingled everywhere his skin touched hers, especially on her stomach. Both breathed heavily, so their stomachs touched a lot.

Sighing, Adrien was the first one to move and with a groan he went limp, burying his face against her collarbone. "I want this, Mari," he groaned and his warm breath created warm shivers against her bare skin. "I _really_ want this, but..."

"I know," she continued, snaking her hand through his messy hair, lightly combing through his fair strands, "Me too, but I'm nervous as well. We'll... figure this out too."

He chuckled and pushed his arms between her body and the mattress to hold her, while she rested her free hand across his back and unhooked her legs.

Together they lay there for quite a while, trying to calm down again until Adrien spoke up again. She first did not heard him, because his voice was muffled against her skin and he seemed to have not spoken too loud either, but she definitely caught the "By the way, I really like your boobs."

That left her first stunned but a broad, amused smile stretched across her lips until she broke into a laughter.

:

Adrien yawned. This energy-therapy-thing was always quite relaxing and soothing. Together with the fact that he did not get much sleep during night time, he always needed to force himself to not fall asleep during the treatment.

He lazily glanced over to Tikki nibbling on a cookie when the Guardian put his instruments away.

"Guardian?" Marinette addressed the old man when he turned around. "We have to tell you some things and I have a question," she began.

The Guardian nodded. "I guessed so," he stated and sat on his usual seat in front of the two.

"Well," Marinette began, "First, we told Renarde and Queen Bee who we are, together with a civilian, a friend of ours," she informed him, watching for any sign of disapprove. But it never came. Instead, he nodded and gestured her to continue with a nod. "Second, you know that my home burnt down?"

"Yes, its a shame," he nodded and stroked his beard, "I hope your father reopens soon?"

"Yeah," Marinette smiled, "Next month or so. We still need some showcases and a tall enough oven but when everything's settled we're ready to go again.

"However, when I went to the ruin this week, I had an... encounter with millions of white butterflies. We have to assume Hawkmoth knows as well and he set the fire to warn us."

"That is quite concerning," the Guardian murmured and a frown replaced his normally cheerful face. "I assume that was the moment you decided to play with open cards?"

Marinette nodded, confirming. "Yes, we need to be a stronger team if we want to defeat Hawkmoth."

"And am I right in my assumption you already have a plan? It would be more wise to end it sooner than later. Especially now."

"Well, yes," she nodded, but somehow she got nervous right now what made Adrien nervous as well. He genuinely had never questioned how the 'plan' of hers looked.

"I thought a lot about this," she continued, "But we can't go any farther when we don't know who Hawkmoth is. So the first logical step is to get _that_ information. And our only connection to Hawkmoth himself are the Akuma."

Adrien watched her carefully, watched how she nibbled at her bottom lip, a nervous manner. Surely her plan was not really ripe yet, or else she would not be nervous.

"That's why I wanted to ask you if you know anything about the butterflies. We're guessing Hawkmoth transfers his... energy into them and somehow they get to their victim to lend them their power. But what happens after I purify them? Will they get back to Hawkmoth or are they just... normal butterflies?"

That was interesting. Adrien had never thought on what will happen with them after they defeated them. But thinking it over... it seemed only logical. They really had no other clues. The Akuma themselves will surely not telling anything. Except they would be lucky and get a friendly one, like Evillustrator.

"No," the Guardian answered and shook him out of his thoughts. "What I got is that Nooroo does tend to swarm butterflies around himself, but he can just transfer his magic to special ones. And every one of them will get back to their swarm, back to their master."

Adrien gasped. Would it be really _this_ easy? All they had to do was _follow_ them?! There had to be some other difficulty.

"I thought so," she murmured, placing her fist under her chin, thinking. "So, when the next Akuma strikes and we take turns in following them, they might... led us to him?"

"They might," the Guardian nodded. "But be careful. Don't assume too much too fast. And he is still a thread for your civilian identities. Don't storm in without a backup plan."

And when both nodded, he clapped into his hands. "Well, when this is settled, how about we continue your training?"

:

The fumes of the fresh paint had subsided over night and the day and her father and her had built up her new furniture during the last few hours where Adrien had been on a fotoshoot for Gabriels next line.

And now Marinette stood in her new room, feeling strange. The plush-carpet under her bare feet felt strange, the thick, dark pink curtains on her windows felt strange. The new pyjama she wore felt strange and the thought of sleeping in this foreign bed felt even stranger.

Her room was light pink again, her bed neatly done stood in the corner by the door, while her gigantic desk and a small couch-area with (her own!) TV by the windows.

Adrien was not there, they had agreed to try one more night apart, clearly uncomfortable, but she would bet on her parents checking up on her during the night or in the early morning, so Adrien could not be with her when that happened.

"Marinette? Come on, get to bed. You need to leave earlier tomorrow," Tikki chimed from her new place atop a shelf. "You will get used to that pretty soon."

"My room is not what is concerning me," she murmured, but padded to her light switch and turned it off. Now the lamp at her night stand was the only source of light, creating many creepy shadows in the room.

Sighing, she gently slipped under the covers and turned off this light as well, turning around again. "Good night, Tikki."

"Good night, Marinette" Tikki said and Marinette heard the munching of a cookie.

Smiling, she tried to find a somewhat comfortable position. Normally, Tikki had slept with her, but when she and Adrien began to sleep together, she had easily given them their space and moved to another place to sleep.

Sighing, Marinette felt cold. Her feet were cold, her back was cold. Groaning, Marinette turned onto her back and tried another few positions. Arms up, arms down. But nothing seemed comfortable enough. Maybe the other side?

Turning to face her new room, she drew her legs up and rested her head on her arm. It felt like Adriens arm, but it was not right. So arm down and her face buried into her pillow. Sighing, it felt still like something was missing. Not something. Adrien.

He had been so right this morning. A piece of her was missing, she was not whole. And how should someone sleep with this nagging feeling in her brain, heart and soul that the missing piece was so far and yet so close to find?

Like an itching mosquito-bite who prevents you from sleep, because it is _annoyingly_ there, demanding attention, it was just like everything in her wanted the boy back.

She sighed and turned onto her stomach, hoping to prevent herself from going crazy by burying her face into the fabric that smelled like her mothers detergent. It was annoying, because she had not smelled detergent for quite some weeks now. Her pillow had always smelled like Adrien and if she not buried her nose into her pillow, it was himself.

Freeing her face again, she turned to face the wall again, legs outstretched, her hands under her chin.

Maybe she should call Adrien? Hearing his voice may help a little. It had helped the last time. Nah, not yet. Glancing to her watch she just realized barely five minutes had passed.

Again she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind. An empty mind made sleepy, right? It _had_ to work. At least Adrien might not spook in her head anymore, right? Right?

Urgh, that was harder than she had thought. Turning back to her back, she scrambled out of the comforter and watched the ceiling. Well, at least where the ceiling was supposed to be. Everything was dark, she was not even able to see her hand in front of her eyes.

Groaning, she fished for her mobile on her night stand. She gave up. She will call him.

Squinting her eyes shut, she needed a few minutes until she managed to hit the right caller-ID against the bright screen. Nearly instantly he answered.

" _Mari? Thank god, my thumb already hovered over you ID_ ," he laughed and Marinette giggled.

"Beat you by a second?" she laughed and heard an amused hum on the other end. " _I'll never manage to beat my Lady._ "

"Well, you beat me in patience," she retorted and he laughed again.

" _I wish you were here though_."

Marinette sighed and put her phone on speaker, plugging it in in case it ran out. Then she sighed and leaned back into her detergent-smelling pillow.

"You know why we can't. One night _has_ to be manageable, right?" she asked with a groan and he chuckled sadly. " _Well, the results speak for themselves, right?_ " he asked and clearly meant the phone-call after mere minutes. Well, Marinette did not know how long he had been in bed now, probably longer than she had.

"Kind of. But I hope my mother will look sooner than later so I can hop over."

He laughed, " _I thought we wanted to spend the_ whole _night in our own rooms?_ "

But she only groaned. "But I can't sleep!" she tried to defend herself. "I need my sleep."

Again he chuckled and a smile stretched on her face. Hearing his voice made it easier, changed the pain to a light dull throb. Still there, but less painful. "Can we...can we just stay like this?" she asked, "I'm... I don't want to be alone either, Adrien."

" _I will never leave you intentionally MyLady._ "

Tears stung in her eyes. She wanted him so dearly with her.

They talked for some more, creating an illusion of lying next to each other. But it had been a long day and around two a.m. both fell asleep and when her mother checked on her two hours later, she smiled and ended the call, streaking a strand from Marinettes face behind her ear and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter, but I did not want to delay it any further, why force another scene in only to get to the planned pages? There's no reason to. So, stay tuned for the next one, maybe this will be a bit longer in return.**

 **Okay, I know, I'm moving on dangerous terrain here. No one except of our great Hawkdaddy knows how this story will end and this is just a fanfiction, but to follow these damn butterflies would be my first guess, my first try. Don't know why they did not try that before. Maybe because their transformations are ending too quickly? Well, who knows. But that's my best solution so far.**

 **In case of anyone of you wondered why the Dupain-Chengs can easily afford a new house: I have the feeling that they are pretty... wealthy. Not as rich as Gabriel or the Bourgois, but they have enough. Why? Well, mostly because I think the Francois-Dupont school may be a private school you have to pay for to attend. I study teachery and I know many schools here in Germany and I don't know how schools are running in France but if they are just a little bit similar to ours, they can not afford tablets for every pupil (even if it still is possible with sponsoring etc, even here), so small classes (there are only 14 people!) and there are only children of well known people inside (curator of the louvre, the major, a known actor, Gabriel, the chief of an extremely expensive restaurant etc). So everything points to some kind of private school for me. So according to this: Marinettes parents are wealthy and can together with the money from the insurance easily pay for new furniture and a house. Well, these were my thoughts anyway, tell me what you think :)**

 **PS: I'm finally starting on my Lady Wifi Cosplay, I'm really excited, this will be GREAT XD**


	18. Akuma

**I just realized I completely forgot about Lila. She's playing some kind of pretty big role in here, and I totally forgot her... I'm a bad author. I admit it. Shame on me. Shame on my cow. Well, just think she was always a mere background shadow and everything is fine :D Well, Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 18: Akuma

It was Monday and Adrien and Marinette were both equally tired, being awake the whole night because of their damned sleeping problem. That was why they were sleeping literally on top of each other during their lunch-break.

Marinettes head rested on Adriens shoulder and his head on top of hers. Both had their eyes closed when they sat on a single bench on the school grounds, lightly dozing.

That was how Chloé found the two. Disgusting.

"How was your weekend?" she addressed the two but neither answered. "Hey, you dorks," she called and pulled at Marinettes pigtail. She screeched and Adrien jostled awake by the movement when Marinette tried to defend her hair.

"Alya! What was that for?!" the girl called, but then realized who stood in front of them. "Chloé? Huh? What happened?"

Chloé only rolled her eyes and shooed Adrien to the side to take place next to the tousled blonde who rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Is anyone of you hungry? I wanted to eat some sushi, but Sabrina took off with Kim and Max going to eat _pizza_. You two coming with me?" she asked, glancing to her left where Adrien looked at her dumbfounded and Marinette surprised, but with a small smile.

"I never ate sushi," she suddenly stated and Chloé was shocked.

"Okay, now you _have_ to come along. It can't be you never ate sushi before," she called and clapped on her thighs, standing up, glancing expectantly at Marinette and Adrien.

With a giggle, Marinette stood up and hurried to Chloés side. "Well, okay, I'm curious."

"How comes you never ate sushi before? Isn't your mother a chinese?" she asked and headed with the bluenette to the doors, Adrien following very confused.

Marinette laughed and shook her head. "Sushi is from Japan and not from China, Chinese people eat a lot of rice as well, but different kinds. Wok, roasted meat and so on," she explained. "You can come over some time when everything is settled in the bakery and my mother can cook something nice."

Chloé was startled at the offer, but smiled soon. "Well, it can't be as good as sushi, but I can give it a try," she shrugged. Maybe, just maybe she could get used to that too. It was... refreshing.

Don't get her wrong, Sabrina was her best friend and she would never trade her for anyone in the world, but having another friend to chat with and enjoy some sushi with was great.

On the steps they met Nino and Alya and they tagged along with a shrug. And Chloé was... surprised.

Being at her favourite restaurant with more than one person was something entirely different. They even needed to take a chair from a neighbouring table because their table had not enough. At the end she sat next to Alya and across from Marinette, the assembly line to her left.

All of them took the all-you-can-eat-menu and Chloé did as well, just because they told her to. Normally she ordered some kind of menu, but Marinette wanted to get the 'whole experience' and get as much as possible into her system.

Chloé was kind of overwhelmed at the many voices and the amount of plates which littered their table after a few minutes.

They were making fun of Marinette when she dipped an inside-out roll into too much wasabi and laughed when Adrien put his chopsticks under his upper lip, mimicking a walrus. Everything was too loud and too much, so after a few plates of sushi, she excused herself and went to the bathroom to splash some fresh water into her face.

It really was something entirely different being with so many friends together and her senses were quite overladen. So she needed a bit of fresh air.

"Are you all right?" Pollen asked, poking her head out of her purse.

"Yes," she sighed, watching her flawless reflection in the mirror. "I'm just not used to that much activity."

"A hive can be quite troublesome," she nodded and licked her paw where she surely had some honey smeared on.

Chloé only sighed. "Are they my hive?"

"They are your friends, right?"

Chloé thought it over. "Last week I would have sneered at them, let them trip on the floor."

"And now?" she questioned, still busy with her paw.

But Chloé only shrugged. She did not know if she would consider _Marinette_ her friend. Adrien, for sure. He always had been. But Marinette and her annex? That was something new.

Certainly, deep inside, she felt something was right with them being around her. With them being her friends, her team. And considering that Ladybug indeed was her best friend aside of Sabrina and Marinette _being_ Ladybug... meant Marinette was one of her best friend as well.

She sighed again and glanced into the eyes of her reflection.

Marinette had always been her enemy, she was more talented, kinder and Adrien liked her more. She had been jealous. She did never like her.

But now she was Ladybug, a person Chloé highly admired and respected and thought of her as highly valuable.

Well, Chloé always treasured valuable things. Sighing, she came to the same conclusion as when she saw them on the bank on the school grounds. Marinette is one of her best friends. And Alya and the DJ were not as bad either.

"I... kind of like them," she admitted, "But it does not change the fact that they are too much."

"You'll get used to it," Pollen smiled and returned to Chloés purse.

The Blonde sighed one last time and stepped out of the bathroom again. But there she tumbled directly into the back of a boy in front of her. He tumbled forwards and she backwards, but before she was able to crash to the floor, his hands held her forearms. Secure.

Stunned, Chloé looked up, being greeted with surprised turquoise eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?! I did not invite you!" she sneered and ripped her arms from his hands. Slightly intimidated, he pulled his hands up, surrendering.

"I- I'm just getting my lunch," he explained, "I- I'm not here because of you, I'm always eating here." Then he turned around and grabbed a plastic bag from the counter next to them. "Bye," he murmured and turned away, getting out of the restaurant.

Chloé huffed and stared after him. Why should he be here because of her? Where did that thought come from?!

Slightly annoyed, she pondered over the fact that he was 'always eating here' and trudged back to the table where everyone was watching her.

"What?!" she asked and fell back into her vacated seat.

"They are intriguing. Again," Nino explained and stuffed some dumplings in his mouth.

Glancing questioningly to the others she was shocked to find them grinning at her. "What?!" she asked again.

"Why did you blush?" Marinette asked with a sinister smile and leaned her chin on her hand.

Instantly Chloé paled. Did she blush?! She never blushed. Marinette must have been dreaming. "I did _not_ blush."

"Well, not first," Adrien continued, quite giddy. "But then he said something and you went definitely red. Even _I_ saw that!"

"You know," Alya continued, innocently playing with her chopsticks, "He always eats here. His uncle is the owner so he gets free meals. I'm surprised you never noticed him."

Urgh, having friends could be so annoying.

:

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you," Marinette began, "Concerning Hawkmoth."

Instantly the table went silent, Marinette had the attention of her whole team. "Before we can do anything, we need to know who he is," she began, "And the chance is... high that if we are able to follow the Akuma after a fight, they might lead us to his lair."

"You mean, we just have to follow them?" Alya asked and Marinette and Adrien nodded, "Just like... that? Am I the only who thinks that might be too easy? Why haven't you done that before?"

"Well," Adrien jumped in, "We never had time to." Fiddling with one of his chopsticks, he averted the gazes of the others and Marinette noticed that. He felt awful not being able to transform. "Our transformations run out pretty fast after every fight. And if we did not used Cataclysm or her Lucky Charm there were always some reporters that demanded our attentions.

With a pointed glare she made Alya flinch. With 'reporter' Adrien had meant 'Alya' and she knew that.

"And now, we have you so those who need to recharge are able to, some can take care of the media and one might follow the bug until those who recharge can rejoin," Marinette explained and leaned back in her chair. "We need to do that a few times though, to be certain."

"I'll take the media," Chloé volunteered instantly, rising her hand. "What?" she asked at the surprised stares, "They love me and I can easily distract them."

Marinette blinked once, twice until she realized that Chloé was indeed right. Bee had charisma and the reports she was able to see during their vacation had always been focused on Bee and not on Renarde.

"I support that," Alya nodded, "Even if I hate to admit that, but my post is behind the camera and not in front of. And they seem to get my bad vibes," she shrugged, "So it will be me following that creepy thingy."

"I'll accompany you," Adrien threw in, "Even if I will be of no help."

"I can get the snacks," Nino laughed, "I got no magic-thingy, but I can help, so when you run out, come to Nino," he snickered.

"Well, that went fast," Marinette concluded, "That's great. So I will recharge with Nino and will get back to Alya and Adrien when finished. Bee will join us when she handled the media." Nodding, the plan seemed great.

"How often do you think we have to do this?" Alya asked.

"Well, I thought about that too," she nodded, "We have a time-limit, so we should do as few as possible. We have to consider that one is a false lead or we loose the butterfly. One might be the right one and we need it a second time to confirm. So... three times?" she suggested.

"Sounds logically, so as soon as the next Akuma shows up, we'll get through with that?" Chloé snipped in and everyone nodded.

Smiling, Marinette looked at her team. Everyone seemed ready. Nino somewhat nervous, but excited, Alya determined and with a smirk she nodded once more. Chloé seemed careless, but her lightly furrowed brow showed her that she cared as well. Adrien at her side smiled reassuringly at her Even without his suit he will give everything to catch the evil man behind Hawkmoth.

"Okay, then it's settled."

:

Alya sat on the steps in front of the school, scrolling through some fanart her many Ladyblog-followers had sent her and waited for Marinette to arrive. She had stayed behind, most likely snogging her boyfriend.

Alya sighed and put her phone away.

Sure, they two were her OTP, Marinette and Adrien AND Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was great knowing them finally together. But somewhen, at some time, the excitement subsides and sometimes, especially when you have planned something with your best friend, then it was extremely annoying.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, bathing in the first rays of sunshine. It hadn't snowed for a few days and today was one of the few sunny days in January, so Alya tried to enjoy it.

Should she take the one where Ladybug was really greatly drawn or the one where the drawing was quirky and not so talented, but with a great motive? She needed a new picture for the icon on her blog, she took a new one every month and honoured her fans with them.

She may just take the second, many people just made her some portraits of one of the two, sometimes both. Even if it was not so... aesthetic, it was something different. But she was no welfare, she needed to consider the reputation on her blog and if there was something... well, who cares how the icon looked?

Settling on the motive, she opened her eyes again and glanced around. Where was Marinette? They needed to do some shopping and she still wanted to get some stories from their vacation. There _must_ have been some happy moments too, aside from their first kiss.

It had been really busy the last few weeks and they were not able to do a proper girls-talk yet.

She heard someone approach and smiled. Finally. Turning around, she expected Marinette behind her, but it was just Lila. The Italian girl that had joined their class at the beginning of the school-year.

"Hey," Lila greeted her and Alya smiled politely back. Since she had lied to everyone, Lila was not one of the best people to have around. But Lila was in their class and Alya needed to get along with her.

So she nodded. "Hey, Lila, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you are happy," she asked with a mildly curious smirk playing on her lips.

Did she... just ask weather she was _happy_? "Well, yeah, I am, why do you ask?" Alya asked suspiciously. What was up with her?

"I'm glad," Lila merely stated, stepping around Alya, a few steps down the staircase. But still, she loomed over her, her shadow blocking the sun. "But be careful," she laughed, "I have the feeling you won't be happy any longer."

Then Lila turned and headed to the streets, heading home. Alya watched her, suddenly on edge with her nerves. Why did Lila say this?

Nervously, she played with the pendant of her Miraculous. Did she need to fear her? Alya knew in her akumatized version, Lila had been Volpina, her evil, twisted version of herself, but she did not know Alya had the pendant, right?

Did she just threat her?

Shaking her head, Alya stuffed the necklace back under her shirt. It was impossible Lila knew about her being Renarde. And even when she knew... what was she able to do? Fight her? Unlikely.

But Alya was still concerned. She needed to keep an eye on the Italian girl.

"Alya?" Marinette called from behind and her head snapped around, finding Marinette and Adrien at the entrance of the school, coming down to her. "Is everything all right? You look quite shaken."

"No, it's nothing," Alya laughed and waved her off. Marinette had enough on her platter right know she did not need to worry about something that may just be jealousy of a lying girl. "Are you two finished?"

"Yes," Marinette squeaked and glanced to Adrien whose cheeks were painted slightly pink. "I need some new fabric and sewing utensils, I'm ready to waist my money on things I already possessed," she sighed and quickly kissed Adriens cheek. The boy had some lessons, Chinese if Alya remembered correctly, but she did not really care.

What she knew was he will not be with them and she had some time alone with her best friend. It was rare these days to get her alone. Adrien was always with her. Okay, maybe she was a bit jealous.

"I told you I can pay for that, Adrien pouted and turned, facing her a step below her so they were at the same eye-hight. Okay, maybe she found that incredibly cute.

"And I told you you don't have to, I have my own money," Marinette easily retorted and leaned forward, brushing their lips together. Okay, maybe she was a big bit annoyed.

Before they were able to deepen anything, Alya sprang to her feet and lunged forward, grabbing her best friends arm. "Okay, we need to head out and you have something, your Gorilla driver is already waiting," she laughed and pried her away.

Both of her friends winced and watched the other leave, but Alya dragged her forward, waving after Adrien who sported the most puppiest... or kittiest? eyes Alya had ever seen, but due to her little sisters she was relatively immune to them. So she dragged Marinette more forward, past the burnt bakery were workers were currently working on cleaning everything up.

:

Seeing the workers in her old home work, Marinette sighed. Her parents had first debated on rebuilding the bakery, but it would have been too expensive. In this area they would have been forced to close the street while drawing the walls up and so on.

It...really would have been too expensive and it would needed ages until they were able to move back in, because they first needed to clean he space, then the neighbouring block needed to be repaired and it would have been at least needed half a year, if not more.

And her parents did not feel well relaying on the Agrestes for so long without being able to pay. And they could not afford to close the bakery for so long in addition to that.

Marinette sighed and averted her gaze. It hurt seeing everything so broken. And Adrien was not with her.

"Come on, girl, let's go to the damn shop you love so much. How is it called again?" Alya interrupted her dark thoughts.

Chuckling, Marinette blushed. "Fabriculous," she answered. At first she had found the name quite charming and the staff was nice and the fabric of good quality. But admitting she frequently visited a shop whose name was a pun... It was only her good luck, Adrien never asked where she got her supplies from.

"Oh man," Alya laughed, "I love that name."

Marinette laughed too and finally caught up with Alya who walked slightly ahead from her, always tugging her behind.

They talked a bit about school and her plans on what to buy until they arrived at the shop. Some silence settled over them when Marinette stuffed the bag with supplies she needed to buy, like needles, different kind of yarn and threads, buttons and many more. Alya just trotted behind, throwing in the occasional comment.

And when Marinette wanted to pay with a heavy heart because of the amount of money she needed to spend on things she already had had, she noticed something different in her wallet. A two hundred euro bill.

"Holy-! Adrien!" she shouted, not quite certain if she should be elated or angry. Startled, Alya did not know why Marinette began to shout out of the blue and curiously peeked into her wallet, where obviously the reason shimmered yellowish out of the fold.

"Wooooow," she gushed, tugging at the end of the bill to free it. "I've never seen one of these. Can I hold it? Only for a second?" she asked, but all Marinette registered was the amount of money, printed on a single piece of paper and her brain short-circuited.

"Adrien did not joke on paying for everything, right?" Alya laughed and pried the wallet from Marinettes hands. "I'm curious how he managed to sneak it inside," she smirked and Marinette glared at the purse on her hip. Tikki _must_ have helped him. Or at least did not prevent him from.

"I think I need to talk to him then," she murmured and snatched her wallet back from Alyas clutches.

"Will you pay with it?" she asked and Marinette switched her gaze from the waiting, slightly annoyed clerk at the other side of the counter and her purse, to Alya, to her things, waiting in a shopping-bag.

"No," she announced, "I don't want his money." Shipping around the bill, she snatched out her own bills and paid with them instead. Grabbing her change and the bag she stomped out of the shop, Alya in tow. Yep, she definitely was angry.

"Why are you so angry?" Alya asked jogging to keep up.

"He is awful!" she exclaimed, stopping, "He always thinks he needs to _do_ something to earn my love and _this_ just sucks!" she exclaimed, kicking at a nearby dustbin. "ARGH!" she exclaimed in pain and held her aching foot.

Alya snickered and picked the bag from the ground where Marinette had dropped it. "I think he just wanted to spoil you, it's something boyfriends do, you know? It's not so complicated like you think it is."

"What?" she asked, setting her foot down.

"Well, Nino is always giving me new remixes and treats me to ice-cream. That's what boys do, enjoy it and don't read to much into it," she explained and shrugged.

Frowning, Marinette eyed the shopping bag in Alyas hands. Maybe she was right. But two hundred fucking euro is _way_ too much. But Adrien had a weird sense of money, so maybe... "Urgh, I don't know, but no matter what his intentions were, two hundred are too much."

Snatching the bag out of Alyas hands again, she searched for another topic. "Oh, when you talk about Nino... You did not tell me yet what happened between you two," she smirked and watched with satisfaction how Alyas cheeks painted pink.

"I... I'll tell you everything when you tell me some more deets on how you and Adrien did on Hawaii," she shrugged, but Marinette was quite certain she was eager to gush about Nino.

Laughing, both went to a café around the corner and used the rest of the afternoon to talk and get up to date with the others life. It felt refreshing to finally tell Alya everything. To be able to. Even if they needed to talk in codes because they were in a public area.

After two hours though, she felt Alya glance nervously out of the windows now and then.

"Is everything all right? You seem nervous," she stated, nibbling at her latte macchiato.

"Well," Alya frowned, "I have the feeling we're watched. You not?"

Suddenly quite nervous, because they still had not heard anything of any possible Akuma or Hawkmoth, she glanced outside as well.

That was the moment the ground suddenly shook. "Akuma," both said and sprang to their feet. Leaving their jackets and other belongings at the café, they trusted the owners to take care of them. That was a pretty normal occurrence these days. When ever an Akuma showed up and civilians needed to leave the nearby buildings, everyone got to safety fast and left everything where they were and retrieved it after the attack.

They hid quickly in the girls-bathroom and each took a stall to transform. "Man, this is _too_ cool," Alya screamed and she laughed, both transforming quickly. Then Ladybug and Renarde squeezed out of the tiny bathroom window, giggling because it surely looked ridiculous.

But soon both were outside in the open and leaped to the roof, glancing around to search for the Akuma.

"Can you see it?" Renarde asked and Ladybug turned around, trying to make out the source of the screaming. And indeed, it was the nearby park. "Over there, come on and remember the plan," she ordered and swung her yoyo to the next rooftop, determined to get to the park as soon as possible and catch the bug quickly.

Swinging between the houses, Renarde in tow was elating, but short-lived, for the fact that they landed quickly in the park.

The Akuma was a short woman. Her blonde hair was completely airborne and her body was covered in a skintight black suit, on her collar two lilac triangles, shaping the fabric like a tie. Accompanying the stile with the triangles, all over her body were lines criss-crossing on her chest, stomach and legs. In her hands she held a clipboard and a pen.

"I'm going to schedule your day and you _will_ obey!" she called, "And soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir will give me their Miraculous!" Cackling loudly, she scribbled something on her clipboard and someone who hid behind a white screen ran away. "Now _you_ are getting me some coffee!"

Taking in her surroundings, Ladybug noticed everything was set up like the set in a photo shoot. Adriens photo shoot!

"Remember the plan!" she called once more back to Alya and dashed forward, heading to the tent, she knew Adrien would be in. She needed to get him to safety. Without being able to transform, he was in danger.

:

Adrien was content. It was sunny and even when he froze to his entire core, because he modelled a _summer_ line in _January_ , in a freezing park, he was content, enjoying the few sunny rays. And like the cat he was, he turned subconsciously his face to the sun.

And to top it all, the photographer liked it. Said, it showed the spirit of summer. Well, he could not care less. All he wanted was enjoy the sun and make himself comfortable. Sure, it was still freezing and he needed to change poses every few seconds, but it was kind of a second nature by now so he did not mind.

Even when Marinette was not with him. Sure, her presence would top everything, but he would take what he could get.

So he closed his eyes and enjoyed 'summer'.

It did not last long until he was released and with a smile, he trotted to his tent to change, waving to a busy assistant. And just when he pulled his shirt over his head, smoothing the fabric against his stomach, the ground shook and he cursed.

A shaking ground and the... accompanying screams that followed suit were signs of an approaching Akuma.

Peeking out of the tent, he saw a great commotion. Many people from the set ran around in a frantic, trying to get to safety. And in the distance he saw the assistant from before, waving a clipboard around.

Sighing, he ducked back into the tent and fell into one of the chairs, sulking. He had been in such a good mood, only to be reminded of the fact that he was completely useless.

"I'm going to schedule your day and you _will_ obey!" she called from outside, "And soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir will give me their Miraculous!"

"Nice try," he scoffed, eyeing the ring on his finger.

A sudden commotion, a crash and a scream startled him, was this his Lady? Most likely. She surely was already at the scene. Maybe he could watch from here. He had no other opportunity, he needed to wait until they defeated her, just then he would be able to get with Renarde after the butterfly.

So he stood up again and lightly shoved the fabric of the tent aside, risking another peek. But all he was able to see, was a red blur until he was shoved back inside when a body tackled him to the ground. Landing heavily on his chest and stomach, his Lady pinned him to the ground and he was left groaning. He definitely did not anticipate her storming into is tent the second he was in the entrance.

"Adrien!" she screamed and scrambled from his chest. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he groaned, "Kind of."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she whined and offered her hand to help him up. "I need you to get to safety, I'll just deposit you on a nearby roof where Renarde can pick you up later," she explained when he took her hand and she heaved him up.

Rubbing his chest he nodded sadly. "I wish I could help," he murmured and she nodded apologetically. But then she got up to her tiptoes and placed a light peck to his lips.

"You'll see, not long and you will be able to join us again," she smiled. "But now, we have to get you out of here!"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the farthest corner, heaving the tarpaulin up, she slipped outside and he followed.

Grinning, she put her am around his waist and he placed his arms around her neck. Quickly latching her yoyo to a nearby rooftop, he just felt air zip past his face and body when she swung them skywards.

He felt weightless for a second until gravity pulled them down again and he felt tiles under his feet. Adrien had close his eyes the entire time, not being used to the swinging. And his stomach lightly somersaulted. Maybe he could ask her to take him with her more often to get used to this new sensation.

But it was not the time to distract her. "Go," he told her, "Kick the Akumas ass," he smiled reassuringly, with only a _tiny_ twinge of guilt and jealousy in his stomach.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him and quickly stole another kiss from him until jumping down to join Renarde and the now approaching Queen Bee.

To not get caught, he laid down flat on his stomach and watched the fight. The fact that he was not able to fight did not mean, he could not watch and worry. That was his team down there, his friends, his love. Even if it remembered him he was absolutely unable to help. Especially when one of his teammates got hit pretty hard.

The Akuma it seemed had the power to control people. Quite a similar power like Bee had, but the Akuma needed to 'schedule' said activity. Unfortunately there was no counter attack. You _had_ to obey if she scheduled something like a hit or a punch. First she used civilians as the offensive force, but she soon switched to the heroes themselves, because she realized they will not hit the people of Paris back.

So the Akuma who Adrien dubbed Schedulizer, because, hey, why not, was busy to get the Heroes schedules packed with hits against their teammates.

:

Dodging a hit from Bee, Ladybug twirled out of the line of Renardes next kick and felt how her own Hand managed to land a blow against Renardes stomach. "I'm sorry," she murmured with gritted teeth.

How will they be able to defeat the Akuma who stood cackling at the other end of the park, watching them fight against each other and scribbling furiously.

Her weakness was obvious. She was just able to control one person at one time and needed time to write the action down. Adding the fact that the butterfly was either in the clipboard or in the pen it would normally be easy to defeat her.

If Chat was only with her. He would have distracted her easily by now.

"Renarde!" she called, hoping she would serve as a good enough distraction, "Can you distract her?"

"When I'm able to draw my flute- argh," she coughed when Bee kicked her a view metres across the park.

"Urgh, that is awful!" Bee complained and stomped her feet on the ground.

"Careful!" Ladybug shouted when she felt her feet preparing for a roundhouse-kick. "Bee, you too! Try to tell her not to write anything down when you are not controlled."

Bee easily dodged, but frowned. "I would, but she needs to be in earshot, and she clearly is _not_."

"Try to-" she got interrupted when Renarde suddenly smacked her with the flute in the back of her head and she fell forwards. And despite the incoming headache, she rolled away, out of the way for another possible attack from one of her teammates. Her world spun, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" she heard Renarde ask. "Are you okay? She's gone," she sighed and Ladybug focussed on the hand she offered her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Ladybug groaned and got to her feet with Renardes help. Rubbing the aching spot on her head, she glanced around, only to find the Akuma gone.

"Where is she?" Bee asked and glanced around as well, hands on her hips.

Maybe Adrien had seen where she is gone and when she glanced to the rooftop, she saw the blond boy furiously gesturing to the side. Frowning, she stepped forwards to peek behind a corner of the nearby street, only to stumble back in shock.

There mas a whole mop, an armada of citizens that came running to them. Obviously the Akuma had stopped trying to get them beaten up by... themselves and changed tactics. Resuming to a version of her former plan, she now scheduled to _all of Paris_ to get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Yelping, she gestured to Bee and Renarde to retreat to the rooftops. Maybe fetch Adrien and Nino to make some battle-plans. She just unlatched her yoyo, but then Renarde screamed and Ladybug whipped around, only to be tackled to the ground by two civilians.

Soon many others joined the pile and Ladybug left her yoyo fall to the ground to protect her earlobes. The people made every effort on taking them from her, snatching, gnashing and picking at her ears. She felt how some of them had longer nails and demolished her facial skin as well, scratching at the sensitive skin in an attempt to get her Miraculous.

But she too put a fight up. Well, it was a weird, somehow strange fight, trying to protect your earlobes of hundreds of hands was... some very different kind of fight you definitely did not do every other day.

Bad was just that she was completely immobile. She did not even know how many people were on top of her, but she felt the immense weight on her stomach and her legs were practically squished by now. She needed to get away.

And then suddenly the weight lifted remarkably and a yellow hand reached inside the pile that was Ladybug. Thanking every god that was able to hear her she quickly grabbed the offered hand and Bee pulled her out of the human pile.

"Quick, to the roof," she commanded and Bee and a somehow free Renarde followed her.

Jumping up to the rooftop she quickly ran up to her boyfriend who worriedly eyed her face. "Mari, are you-" he began but she cut him off. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, we need to move!"

Scooting him up into her arms, he yelped and they leaped away from the park, searching a safer spot.

A few rooftops away they were able to hear shouts and many, many footsteps echoing around Paris streets. "They are following us!" Renarde called from behind.

Sighing, Marinette tried to think of a rooftop high enough that you can't climb any walls but have no or very limited access to by a fire flight. "Notre Dame! Let's head to Notre Dame to regroup," she called and turned, the wire of her yoyo cutting through the air like a bullet with her and Adrien in tow.

And just when her feet touched the ancient tiles of the famous landmark, her heart-race and steps slowed down, the adrenaline still high in her system.

And as soon as her grip on Adriens waist lowered, he stepped back, only to step closer again, examining her face, his hands cupping her cheekbones to turn it lightly from side to side. "Mari, does it hurt?" he whispered and his thumb graced over a light cut across her cheek.

She flinched because it stung, but shook her head to not worry him. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Bee had already landed next to them, but frowned back from where they had come. "Where is Renarde?" she suddenly asked and both turned around as well, checking the horizon.

"I have seen her hurrying after Nino," Adrien explained, "He was one of these zombies as well."

Bee groaned and turned around, ruffling her hair until she remembered that it was her _hair_ and she smoothed it again, conscious of how messy it was by now.

"Okay, we need to get a better strategy," Ladybug frowned. "We can't get near her, she will just schedule us another fighing-scene," she murmured. "And it must be somewhere where no civilians are able to get to either, or else this whole disaster is going to repeat itself."

"So you need her to get isolated," Adrien summed it up and nodded. "Argh, I wish I could help," he groaned, burying his fingers in his scalp.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be back on the screen, Minou," Ladybug smiled and then a thought struck her.

Screen. They had to lure her into an isolated spot where there is no or limited access to to civilians. When they would be able to block the entrance... This might actually work!

"Bugaboo? Got a plan?" Adrien asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Smiling, she nodded. Yes, she had a plan.

:

"Helloooooo, Paris!" Ladybug shouted all over Paris screens. "Come and get me at the Kids+ TV station!" Then every screen went blanc and silence followed. Everything was silent from where Adrien cowered behind a staple of boxes in the studio, one end of a rope in hand.

Renarde had insisted on letting one of her illusions do the work, but he wanted to help as well. So he sat there, waiting for the doors to the studio slam open to reveal a small bunch of zombie-civilians to burst through the doors.

Sure, the Akuma would come with another army, but as soon as she herself will enter the building through the foyer, Bee will give a signal and Renarde will shut down the whole buildings electricity that will shut the buildings entrance and the rest will be shout out. The smaller amount of zombies are going to burst through the studios doors after climbing the stairs and being lightly sorted to a smaller amount by Bee luring some individuals away.

And when they were at the right spot right in the entrance, Adrien will pull the rope to catch them in a net. Hopefully the Akuma will be with them at this point.

And there it was. Every single light flickered out. The electricity was gone, they were in the building. Anticipation and nervousness flickered through his system. His first 'fight' without the suit. He can do this. He was Chat Noir. With or without Plagg.

Evening his breath to get better hearing, he tightened the grip around the rope and listened. After what felt like an eternity, steps echoed around the halls. They were closing up. And soon, the doors burst open, the people outside illuminated by the few lights on the stage.

His pulse quickened and his hands twitched. Not yet. Entranced by the paper-figurine of Ladybug, the station had used in a few of it's ads, they dashed forwards and when the handful of people were inside the assigned circle, Adrien pulled.

The pull triggered a mechanical makeshift system that reeled the net in and the zombies were easily trapped. They screamed and struggled to get out, but the net was secured at the high ceiling, getting them out of the way.

Sighing, Adrien slumped against the stack in relieve, the danger was condemned. Now everything was somehow safe again.

Ladybug stormed through the doors as well, having watched the skyline outside until Renarde shut the system down. "Is she in there?" she asked into the dark room, obviously asking him, still hidden.

He wanted to answer that he did not know, but a cackle interrupted him. "No, I'm not 'in there'."

Ladybug spun around, twirling her yoyo so it emitted a glow, illuminating the room lightly, ready to fight.

Nervous, Adrien eyed the scene unfold. Bee and Renarde will not come. Bee took care of the few civilians and Renarde was shut in the controller-room. Even when they would be able to, Ladybug had forbidden this, the more were there, the more she was able to control.

He had highly protested at this, because his Lady would have been alone to fight with an Akuma, but he had lost when three reasonable girls had shut him out. At least he managed to convince them to replace the illusion with the rope. He just could not let his Lady be on her own.

Sighing in agony, he crouched lower, peeking around the edge. The calling voices from the trapped civilians made it hard to hear the voices of the Akuma and Ladybug, so he was not able to get their conversation, but he was able to watch.

It was pure agony when the Akuma heaved her arms, clipboard and pen still in her grip, and the doors swung open again to reveal two gigantic men enter. He recognised one as his bodyguard, the Gorilla, and the other man was Roger Raincomprix, the police-officer, still wearing his uniform. It seemed the Akuma had picked out the two most capable-looking men to stay behind with her.

Ladybug took in a defensive stance, her yoyo making whizzing sounds in the air, ready to deflect everything that came hurling down her way.

Then the two men lurked forward. His muscles itched to join the fight and he needed to grip the edge of one of the boxes to steady himself, to hinder himself of leaping forwards as well.

He groaned in a mental pain when his Lady got a nasty blow into her side from his bodyguard and she flew several paces to her left.

Sure, she managed to get back up pretty soon and was able to dodge their attacks again, but his grip on the box only tightened. The plan had been to call Lucky Charm as soon as the Akuma stepped through the door, but they had not anticipated she had held two back.

Frowning deeply, he watched the fight and needed more than once to remind himself that he was indeed _not_ suited and he was _not_ supposed to help her. But it was hard.

And every time his Lady got a hit, he winced. Every time she got thrown across the room, because she had no damn second to call her Lucky Charm, he nearly leaped out of his hiding place. It was agony.

And the laughing of the Akuma across the room did definitely not help. He mulled over the idea to get to the Akuma as himself and snatch the items from her, but he was kind of trapped. As much as his hiding place provided to be seen, it also left him in the open when he tried to leave it and the Akuma will notice him before he was really able to get to her. Just his luck.

Focussing back onto his Lady, he was shocked to see her being heaved into the air by the Gorilla. With full force, the man threw her against one of the screens in the back of the room. Something cracked madly when she hit the cracking surface and she screamed in pain.

The world stilled around him and the scream pierced his very core. He was frightened. Scared. Scared to loose her as well.

He needed one heartbeat until his body reacted on his own. Shouting in a desperate attempt to get to her, he leaped.

* * *

 **It's quite fun bringing Adrien up in every thought Marinette has. And quite a challenge. But I manage so far XD Has anyone noticed that or am I the only one caring for those small details?**

 **Okay, because of the two hundred euro bill: I don't know how things are running in different parts of the world *cough*america*cough* but a two hundred euro bill is extremely rare, especially when you are a teen. I'm in the early twenties and I just _saw_ one once when my mother got one. One hundred are rare on their own, but two hundred are special. I can only imagine having a 500 one one day. Hehe. Well, you can easily have so much money in you pocket, that's no prob. But it's usually divided in different kinds of bills, most likely in a gigantic amount of 50s and 20s, sometimes, when you are lucky, a 100. Or I'm poor and live in another reality. You can choose. Was this explanation necessary? I don't know, I felt weird writing this scene, so I'm just... well, I'm rambling again. As always: Until next week, don't forget to review ;) Love you all :D **

**P.S.: I also love Cliffhangers :D**


	19. Chat Noir

Chapter 19: Chat Noir

Everything ached and her moves got slurry. One of the two had hit her pretty hard in the head earlier and her vision blurred with every movement. The evil laughing of the Akuma echoed around her skull, making her head hurt badly.

That's why she did not notice the big hands of the bulky Gorilla that circled her waist. And suddenly the ground was gone and she was airborne.

Her mind barely registered anything of the flight, but the impact was worse than every blow. The screen cracked and one of her bones seemed to have as well, her arm was a single source of pain. She barely realised she had begun to scream and she barely noticed her plummet to the ground.

But what she did notice, lying motionless on the ground, her eyes to the ceiling, was the crumbling screen. First she thought it was her spinning head making the screen seem coming closer, but when it towered over her, she realized, she soon will be more than a little bit broken, because the extremely heavy screen will _squash_ her.

Like in slow-motion it came closer and closer, it was dark under his massive shadow. She idly wondered if it would be dark soon too or if it would be fair. Fair like Adriens golden hair.

"CATACLYSM!"

Like the golden hair that loomed over her, the light that broke through some dark, crumbling dust that had once been the screen. Light that got reflected in the blonde, messy strands that tickled her face and neck.

His body breathed heavily on top of hers, his chest moving rapidly against hers. His tight grip around her waist secured her against him.

Then he pulled away and she blinked away the tears to look at him. Look in the glowing green, green eyes, framed by black leather.

"Marinette?" he asked, whispered. Concern streaked his voice and face, but all she could do was grin dopey.

Her partner was back. Her partner had saved her. She was safe. In his strong, warm arms.

"Minou," she whispered and touched his cheek to confirm that he was indeed there. With her. She shortly wondered if she was dead and this was what came after.

But it felt real, even too real, when he shifted his leg slightly and her broken arm got moved uncomfortably so pain shot through her arm.

Hissing, she squeezed her eyes shut. "My arm," she murmured, trying to tell him she was not able to move it properly and that he _please_ did not move it as well.

When she opened her eyes again when the pain dulled lightly to a still painfully throbbing limp, she watched him panic. His mouth opened, he wanted to say something, but the voice of the Akuma broke through their little bubble.

"Chat Noir?! You're not supposed to be here!"

And instantly his head snapped up, and Ladybug watched how he went _feral_. Snarling, he gently placed her down into the dust of the crumbled screen, without letting the Akuma out of his eyesight.

Then he stood up, lightly hunched he went with calm steps over to the victim. "I'll show you how much _present_ I am," he growled and stepped painfully calmly forwards.

Shocked by his earnest, the Akuma dropped the pen and clutched the clipboard to her chest, shaking her head. "You're not supposed to be here," she repeated again and again the closer he got. And the more steps forward he took, the more she retreated.

Ladybug had to turn her head to watch them. Without any order, the two men who had attacked her earlier stood there, motionless.

And not until he was directly in front of the Akuma, her back pressed against the closed door, he heaved his hands up and circled her neck, pressing.

That was the moment when Ladybug snapped out of her daze. Groaning, she got up to her feet, clutching her broken arm to her chest. "Chat, stop!"

And when the Akuma let her clipboard fall to the ground as well, struggling in Chats tight grip, Chat seemed to notice what he did as well. The clattering against the tiles was accompanied by Chats shocked gasp.

Quickly, he let go of the woman and stepped back, stroking his hand through his hair. With wide eyes he watched the Akuma fall to her knees, coughing.

And before either Chat or the Akuma were able to recover, Ladybug snatched her fallen yoyo from the ground and hurled it to the fallen clipboard. Easily, it snatched it up, whirring around the plastic and pulled it back to her.

Without being able to use her second arm, she just smashed her yoyo to the ground again and broke the board against the tiles.

It easily snapped in half and a purple butterfly emerged. Somehow, she managed to part her yoyo and catch the butterfly to cleanse it. Out came one that was purely white again and the victim turned back into a middle aged, confused woman.

Acting totally on autopilot, she hurled her yoyo into the air, calling for the magical cure and soon the tiny Ladybugs repaired everything. The screen, the electricity and they even crawled over her skin and the light tingle ate away the pain in her bones and muscles.

Sighing in relieve when everything reverted back to normal, she flexed her arm, trying to get the tingle to subside.

But instantly, she got tackled by a black blur and she felt Chat Noirs arm around her waist again, his face buried in her neck, his warm breath ghosting over the little free skin. Sighing as well, she slumped in his grip and circled her arms around his neck, enjoying the relieved, only slightly desperate hug.

And then it struck her.

"Chat! Chatchatchatchat _chat_!" she exclaimed and patted his shoulder to show him to let her go. Confused, he glanced to her and she quickly took his shoulders, turning him lightly from side to side to marvel at his suit. "Chat! You're back! With... an upgrade?"

"What?" he asked and looked down his chest, turning as well to get in his attire.

Not much had changed, but there were now some black, silvery shining metal on his shoulders and knee and elbow cups made out of the same material. "Huh." he murmured and suddenly his eyes went wide when his ring beeped. "Plagg!" he shouted and glanced around. Luckily, the Gorilla and Sabrinas father had gotten back to their former places. Only the victim was still there, looking confused.

Grabbing her hand, he ran out of the room, past a highly confused Renarde, who had stood just outside the studio, ready to enter and past a startled Bee who just emerged from the staircase.

The ring beeped again on the stairs and Chat stopped to a halt, releasing his transformation willingly.

And like anticipated there came a black blob out of his ring, whirling in the air, drawing circles until it landed heavily on Adriens outstretched palms.

Whining, Plagg tried to crawl away, but Adrien only fell to his knees, cradling the little sprite against his neck, drawing him in some kind of hug. His entire body shook in relieve and he just sobbed, glad his kwami was back.

Equally glad, she suppressed the tears as well, it somehow swapped over to her again and she chuckled, crouched down next to him, one stair below. She even let her transformation go as well.

"Stop it, Kid, I'm mad at you!" came a squished call from out of Adriens neck. "I'm so mad at you I will never talk to you again and now give me Camembert!"

Adriens sobbing laugh bubbled up and he nodded, releasing the squished kwami, but cradling him still carefully in his palms. "I'll get you some, just a second," he smiled while still sobbing.

Adrien was careful to get up without shaking the kwami too much. Delightedly he climbed up the steps, trying to get to his bag that was still in the studio, where Marinette knew, he had hidden some wheels of Camembert.

Sharing a relieved smile with Tikki, her own kwami vanished in Marinettes purse to gulp down a cookie. She wondered weather Renarde and Bee had followed the plan they had made up before, but the concern about the cleansed Akuma was not able to replace the relieve and the bubbly feeling erupting from her partner.

Even if not, the next Akuma will surely show up soon. But now, she only wanted to revel in the fact that Chat Noir was back.

And just when they hurried through the doors of the studio again, Marinette glanced around, trying to find their teammates. Alya was nowhere to be seen, but Bee leaned against a speaker, across from her Nino with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Adrien hurried to the corner where his bag was, not minding their friends and Marinette watched him with a smile. Chloé and Nino watched him as well, but more confused.

"Have I seen correctly before?" Chloé asked and gestured to Adrien.

Smiling broadly Marinette nodded and stepped to them. "Yep. Chat Noir is back, guys," she announced.

"That's great," Nino exclaimed, grinning, "Does the guy need cheese? I packed some as well in case," he asked.

"Nah," Marinette waived, "he has some stored on his own, but he may need more in a few seconds, so on a second thought, you better pack it out. Plagg's a bit... greedy."

Laughing, Nino nodded and rummaged around in his bag, taking three wooden wheels out. "Need some cookies as well?"

"No, got always some on stock, where is Alya?" she asked instead and leaned against the speaker next to Chloé.

"She's following your plan," Chloé laughed, "Did you forget this?"

Stunned, she regarded her. "Well, no," he admitted, "but... Adrien... and Plagg and I..." she trailed off. Okay, maybe she had assumed her current distraction meant they were distracted as well.

But before she could embarrass herself any further, they got interrupted by a black blur that tackled Nino and zipped inside the containers that were still in Ninos hand, now swaying dangerously. Carefully, Nino put his second hand atop the containers to steady them.

Adrien jogged towards them, a big grin splitting his face in half. "Have you met Plagg?" he asked giddily, eyeing the swaying stack of Camembert in Ninos hands.

"Not yet," Nino yelped when Plagg rummaged heavily inside the wood in his hands.

Adrien laughed and giddily jumped from one foot to the other. "He's quite greedy," he repeated the prior words from Marinette.

"I guessed so," Chloé sneered and leaned away from the speaker, eyeing the container suspiciously. "Okay, since there is no media present and you two are informed, I'll go and join Renarde. You are free to come as well when you are done here," she announced and flounced away, Pollen following her. And just when the door closed behind her, a bright golden light erupted from the slits and Chloé had transformed into Queen Bee.

Adrien and Marinette watched her leave, but when a bulb out of the cheese-containers startled the three, they turned around again.

Curious, Nino opened the first container to find it empty. Tossing the wood and the paper aside, he opened the second to find it empty as well. The third one finally contained a groaning Plagg. His stomach was bulbed and one of his paws rested on it.

"Wow, Plagg, eight wheels in under two minutes, a new record," Adrien laughed and shifted closer to the container.

But Plagg only stopped his groaning and glared at his Chosen. "I'm not talking to you at the moment, please leave no messages," Plagg replied in an mechanical voice and turned away from Adrien.

"Plagg!" Tikki finally came out, scolding the black cat. "Don't be rude, he was really devastated!"

"I'm mad at him so I'm allowed to be rude," he murmured, still avoiding their gazes.

Sighing, Adrien gently scooped him out of the container, his face full of concern and guilt. "I'm sorry Plagg," he murmured as well, "I missed you so much."

"Then you should not have shut me out."

"I never intended to..." Adrien sighed again and held his hands in front of his chest with Plagg inside, who still avoided them. But Marinette saw how his anger subsided.

"Yes you did. You wanted to get rid of the ring, rid of me." His voice shook.

"I'm so sorry," Adrien repeated again, hunching over his folded hand. "I'm incredibly sorry. I'll never do that again."

"Get me more cheese and we're fine," Marinette heard Plagg murmur and she giggled. He was not really mad at Adrien. He loved him as much as Adrien loved him. He was just a drama-queen. Sharing an exasperated smile with Tikki, she piped in. "After we followed the butterfly."

Adrien straightened up again, watching her astounded. He seemed to have totally forgotten about the Akuma as well.

"Huh?" Plagg murmured, sitting up in Adriens palm as well, "What did I miss?"

"They are following the Akuma!" Tikki exclaimed and zipped into Adriens palm as well, "Hawkmoth burnt the bakery down and they want to get rid of him!" She excitedly punched Plaggs shoulder. "It's going to be exciting!"

:

"That's so boring!," Ladybug heard Renarde complain when they finally had tracked them down on a random rooftop. "The damn thing is doing _nothing!"_

"Where is it?" she asked and stepped closer, startling the crouching Renarde.

"Woah, don't sneak up on me like thaaa... wow, Chat Noir!" she exclaimed when she turned around and took in the attire of the black cat. "First: Great that you are back! Bee told me and I'm glad we don't have to fight without you anymore. And second: What did you do to your suit?!"

Laughing, Chat let Nino down to the roof as well, having him carried piggy-back. "I levelled up," he winked, flexing, showing off.

Renarde got up and circled him, knocking with her knuckles against the additions. "Wow, that's... cool, how did you do this?"

But Chat only shrugged. "No plan. Plagg said something about moving on, but I don't really get it. I'll ask him again this evening when he's not so grouchy anymore."

Renarde hummed, not really knowing what to do with this kind of information. "Well, anyway, it's nice to see you again," she clasped on his back and returned to her previous position.

"Oh," Ladybug piped up again, "I collected our stuff at the café before we came over," she informed Renarde. "Took it home, you can come by later to get it."

"Great, thanks," the vixen heroine nodded, frowning down into something that looked like a balcony garden to Ladybug.

"Where is the butterfly?" she asked and stepped to the edge as well.

"Flittering from garden to garden," Renarde replied, visibly bored, "Are you certain they are getting back to Hawkmoth?"

"Yes," Chat nodded, stepping close to Ladybug again. She felt his hand at the small of her back and she too put her hand around his waist, leaning against his arm. The shoulder pads felt irritating at first, she was not used to have something metallic on his shoulder.

"It moves," Bee announced, "Again."

And really, there was a white butterfly, fluttering idly from one of the carefully planted pots. It moved innocently, fluttering up and down, drawing a few circles. It moved like a completely normal, innocent butterfly.

They followed it to a few more balconies and parks. But then, after one more hour, when the sun was already set and they were not quite able to spot it anymore, they lost him more than once. Only thanks to Chats and Renardes advanced sight during night they were able to find it again, but eventually, they lost it completely.

"What a waste of time," Bee huffed when they decided to give up because none of them were able to spot it. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow," she huffed and jumped away without turning back to them.

Yawning, Chat slumped against her back, drawing his arms around her neck from behind, resting his chin atop his left arm. "Yeah, let's go too, MyLady, I'm tired. Today and the night had been exhausting. Can you sleep with me again?"

"I don't know, Chaton," she murmured, leaning against his chest, suppressing a yawn too. "I fear they will look again, but I don't think I can go another night without you."

"God," Nino exclaimed, "Are you really sleeping every night together?!"

Humming, Ladybug closed her eyes against his shoulder. "That's such a soulmate thing," she waved, "It's really hard to-"

"What?!" Renarde interrupted her and she startled somehow awake again. "Soulmates?! For real?"

"Huh?" Chat murmured and rubbed his eyes. "Well, yeah, haven't we told you?"

"No," both chorused and shook their head.

Ladybug hummed and stood up straight again, "Umm, seems we two are soulmates," she explained with an awkward laugh, Chat still slumped over her shoulders, "And the Miraculous are straightening the bond, so we are sharing emotions and so on. And the stronger the bond, the harder it is to be apart for longer times, especially during sleep. We got so used to it, it is really _hard_ to spend a night apart."

"We keep tossing and turning and everything feels so empty and lonely and cold. You can't think of anything else," Chat murmured against her shoulder, "So we talk the whole night via phone until we eventually fall asleep. But it's everything but relaxing and refreshing. You feel like you haven't slept at all."

"You're sharing emotions?" Renarde asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah," Ladybug laughed and Chat grinned. "Finally again. It was strained when Plagg was gone, but I am finally able to again. It is stronger because we are Ladybug and Chat Noir. Normally, you need decades..." she stopped to yawn and Chat quickly took over.

"You need decades to get to the point to share emotions, with one kind of yours, Alya," he snickered, "But ours are the strongest ones, so the effects are stronger as well."

"That was what the Guardian said at least," Ladybug concluded.

"Wooow," Alya gushed and Nino leaned his head to the side, thinking. "That's a heavy bit of information."

"Are you insane?" Alya screeched, "'That's heavy' is the understatement of the century, Nino! My best friend has found her _soulmate_ in her _crush_ that happened to be a _superhero_! That's totally... I can't find a fitting word to describe for how _awesome_ that is!"

Laughing, Ladybug tugged at Chats arm, making him release her with a heavy sigh. "You can come by later, when they _are_ controlling then I'm there at least. I don't care if they find you, I can't get another night over without you," she sighed and turned around to bury her hand in his hair.

"I'll go home, make an appearance, snatch a ton of Camembert and will come over in... thirty minutes?" he suggested with a sigh, leaning against her palm.

"Great plan, Chaton."

He hummed and snuggled closer, leaning in for a quick kiss. She sighed against his lips and enjoyed the contact.

"Oooookay," Alya interrupted and tugged at her hand, "I'm coming with you to fetch my stuff," she laughed, "You can make out when you are alone, now we have to get home and think of something how to keep these bugs in eyesight."

Groaning, Ladybug followed and flashed a last smile towards her boyfriend until Renarde tugged her around a corner.

They quickly leaped to her new home and as soon as it came in sight, they detransformed in an alleyway. Lightly chattering, they entered the house and crossed the only lightly furnished bakery to head upstairs.

In the living room, they greeted her parents who had been worried of her long absence. Quickly lying that they got distracted in the town and having already eaten, Alya bid good-bye and left.

Yawning widely, she did not even need to lie to her parents exclaiming she was extremely tired and she headed up towards her room, quickly snatching her mothers wheel of Camembert out of the fridge before getting ready for the night.

And when she closed her door, she put the cheese on her desk and quickly changed into some comfortable pyjamas. Sh had another twenty minutes to kill. What did she do normally?

Sighing, she eyed her sketchbook, one of the few things that had been with her that dreadful day, but had not been opened for a while.

Smiling melancholic, her fingers graced the top and she sat down, opening it. The last months were so troublesome and exciting, she just... forgot it. Sure, sometimes, especially on Hawaii, she had taken it out to sketch the outline of a shirt or something like that, but nothing mayor.

Riffling through her pencil-case she searched for her favourite pen, ready to bring something to the paper.

Chats new suit had inspired her. Maybe she could design a slack-suit? Quickly the outlines of the jacked were sketched on a blanc page. Shoulder pads made the curves on the upper part edgier. And some silver embroidery could rake down to the chest and back, creating a highlight.

Maybe some silver buttons as well? Oh, do not forget the patches at the elbows. Like a professor jacket, the embroidery raked around the elbows, creating another highlight to the suit. Paired with a black button down and a silver waistcoat and tie.

She just managed to draw the front and one arm from behind to show off the elbow when someone knocked on her balcony door.

Snapping around, she practically flew over to the glass door and swung it open. Chat stepped in and circled her waist in a tight embrace. "Sorry, because of the delay, had to talk to Plagg," he murmured, releasing his transformation.

"'S okay," she sighed, realising he had needed over an hour to get to her. "Got some Camembert, Plagg," she tried to wave the kwami to the desk and the cat squeaked happily before diving into the container.

"'M glad," he sighed against her shoulder. "And tired."

Giggling, she stepped out of his arms to draw the curtains shut while Adrien hopped onto her bed, bouncing to the side next to the wall and preparing everything for her to join him.

Sighing blissfully, she happily crawled next to him, resting her hand on his outstretched arm, burying her face in his shoulder while circling his waist with her arm.

He too pulled her closer by resting his arm around her waist and head. "Finally," he murmured against her scalp and they needed only seconds to fall asleep.

:

Sabine had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Since the bakery had burnt down, she felt haunted. The firefighters had not been certain if the circuit of the oven had been a productional mishap or because someone had sabotaged them.

That's why she felt uneasy. What if something like this happened again and someone managed to hurt her family?

When they had been at the Agreste Manor she knew Marinette was safe. Even if she was not in her assigned bed, she knew she was with Adrien. Even if it made her feel uncomfortable, knowing her daughter slept in one bed with a boy, she trusted Marinettes judgement. And Adrien was a good boy, he would not try anything with her daughter when she was not comfortable with it.

But aside from that... Sabine was still anxious. And despite her husbands assurance that yes, Marinette was perfectly fine in her room, she could not help and check up on her.

So when she lightly pushed the door open, and peeked inside, she was _very_ surprised to find her daughter being not the only one in her bed. Muffling her gasp with one hand, she stepped closer and eyed the pile of two bodies.

Like a shy deer, she eyed the danger first, the intruder she had not anticipated being in here.

Adriens face was drawn into a frown, and his hand clutched the fabric of Marinettes shirt at her back. He had a nightmare.

But then her daughter sighed and snuggled closer, her nose brushing against the boys neck and he... relaxed. The hand lost its tension and the face relaxed, murmuring something in the dark hair of Marinette. Sabine could not suppress the coo.

That was too sweet. And they were not naked. She could live with that.

Making up her mind, she did not wake them and tried to get used to the thought that Adrien and Marinette were indeed inseparable. And they did nothing bad like she and Tom had done at their age. As far as she knew at least.

Maybe she could give Marinette 'the talk' again and everything would be fine.

The only problem would be Tom. He did not know of this and he could get very protective over Marinette. Stepping quietly out of the room, she closed the door behind her back, letting the kids sleep. Maybe she could remind him of old times again and see how it goes.

Snickering at that, she threw a last melancholic glance back to the closed door. Her daughter had grown up.

:

Yawning, Marinette snatched a last kiss from Chat until he bolted from her balcony. He needed to get back to the mansion and eat his 'breakfast' until he made it to the new bakery to eat a proper breakfast with her.

Sighing, she leaned her forearms against the railing and enjoyed the chilly morning-breeze ruffling through her loose hair.

Unfortunately she needed to get ready and quickly headed inside again, relishing in the warmth that cloaked her again. As refreshing as a chilly morning could be, she definitely favoured the warmth of her room.

Shivering comfortably, she quickly snatched some things and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. At least she was properly rested this time. And early again because of Adrien.

Life could not get any better!

Delaying a bit because, well, she was Marinette, she got down properly dressed and ready for the day when she got the text from Adrien saying he was on his way.

Smiling blissfully she sat down at the breakfast table and poured some cereal in her bowl. Adding the milk she did not notice her mothers inquisitive stare. But then she looked up to get the chocolate-powder and she finally caught Sabines gaze.

"What's up?" she asked cautiously.

And just when Sabine opened her mouth to say something, Tom called from downstairs up to the kitchen. "Sabine! Marinette! There's a hungry Blonde coming up who is excited to get another Dupain-Cheng-breakfast!"

Smirking, her mother closed her mouth and took a sip of coffee out of her cup.

Not leaving her mother out of her eyes, Marinette grabbed the powder from the counter, listening for her boyfriend who just came up the stairs, laughing.

Adrien entered, smiling from ear to ear, he went across the living room to get to them. He was halfway across the room when her mother decided to speak up.

"You don't have to leave the house to get a proper breakfast, you can just come downstairs the normal way without sneaking out first, you know?" She smiled evilly into her cup.

Both, Adrien and Marinette froze, eyes wide like saucers, surely looking like dears in the headlight.

Snickering, Sabine took another nip of coffee, watching the gears turn in her daughters and Adriens heads. Adrien was the first one to move.

Straightening up, he rubbed bashfully his neck. "Er, sorry, I did not mean to... er... did not... err... I'm so incredibly sorry," he murmured, averting his gaze. But then his gaze snapped up again. "I promise, I didn't do anything!"

That snapped Marinette out too and she blushed red. Her mother had caught them. Sure, she had said it would be no problem in case her parents found out, but now, where the moment indeed had arrived, she was mortified.

Caught in flagrante.

Gulping down, she just eyed her mother who began to chuckle. Then she chuckled more, sat down her cup and leaned heavily against the table, bending over, beginning to laugh full out.

Confused, Marinette shared a glance with Adrien. Why did her mother laugh? Was she supposed to laugh? Should she not be... angry? Disappointed? Something like that?

But laughing was something... they did not anticipate. When her mother had calmed down again, Adrien had stepped to the table and took his place at her side, not letting her mother out of his eyes as well.

Taking a great gulp of air, Sabine stood up again, a smile still on her lips. "Oh god, it's so great to embarrass you," she chuckled, stroking tears out of her eyes. "But don't worry," she added, "I'm not mad. Your father and I did worse in your age."

"Oh god, maman," Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I don't want to know that!"

Chuckling some more, her mother took up the cup again and Marinette heard Adrien chuckle lightly by her side. "But I meant it," Sabine nodded and turned around to get Adrien his coffee as well, "You don't have to leave so early, just come down, eat something as well and then you can get to school together. Don't think I did not notice the many things of you that went lost in the fire as well, you already had practically moved in without letting us know. I'm kind of impressed. Mad, but impressed."

"Sorry," Adrien smiled and took the cup her mother handed him, "Won't leave without telling you again."

Sabine nodded gratefully, but frowned. "Don't tell Tom though, he does not know yet and I need time to get him used to the idea."

Nodding, Marinette huffed and finished preparing her breakfast. Adrien as well shovelled his plate full of goodies.

"I'm quite curious though of how you managed to sneak in. We're on the second floor without a fire escape."

:

"Hey, Plagg?" Adrien asked his kwami when he did actually go to the toilet during one lesson.

"Yes?" he murmured sleepily and Adrien turned the faucet off.

Mulling his question over, he delayed. "I really am sorry, you know? I never really meant to shut you out. The second you vanished I felt something missing and it only made the misery worse. I could never leave you."

Plagg was silent for some agonizing minutes where Adrien eyed his reflection. Adrien stared back at him and something incredibly sad was in his eyes.

"I know," Plagg somewhen stated, "And I'm not really mad either. But sometimes you're so dumb and act without thinking, it's really hard to stay cool."

Chuckling Adrien eyed the light bulge in his shirts pocket where Plagg hid.

"But I can't really leave one of my Cats, don't think I'm going to leave you willingly either."

Smiling sadly, Adrien cupped the bulge, drawing comfort out of the little warmth in his palm. "Even when we defeated Hawkmoth and Chat Noir is not needed anymore?"

He drew his hand away when Plagg bit into his finger through the fabric. Gasping, he waived the hand to get rid of the painful throbbing.

"Of course!" Plagg exclaimed. "Once chosen, always chosen. I'm just going to leave in case you die, give up your Miraculous or shut me out. I'm never leaving one of my kittens when they are 'not needed'. Why do you think has the old man still the bracelet? Because he's the 'Guardian'? Pah." He felt Plagg turn in his pocket. Most likely curling up. "Sometimes you're so dumb, it hurts."

Adrien smiled and his chest felt warm. Plagg will never leave him. He's always going to be Chat Noir. "Thanks Plagg, I love you too."

Grumbling was the kwamis answer. Adrien laughed at his antics but appreciated the effort.

Drying his hands off, he eyed his reflection once more. Satisfied, he left the bathroom and got back to class.

* * *

 **I made Marinettes mother like Camembert, because I don't know it any different XD My mother (who is also called Sabine, haha) is the only one in our entire household liking that stinky stuff, but because she is the one who is doing the grocery shopping, our whole fridge is always stinking like something is rotting inside. Well, you can guess I never let anyone of our guests opening our fridge XDXD.**

 **Anyway, wow, I wrote the whole chapter in one evening and I'm... thrilled. It went down like oil and it just flowed out of me. Yes, I'm proud.**

 **Hmm... well, next chapter is going to be... ha, no, I'm not telling. Until next week then ;) Love you all**


	20. Hawkmoth

Chapter 20: Hawkmoth

The next Akuma showed up a few days later. It was incredibly easy cleaned and they went through with their plan like before. Bee handled the media, Renarde followed the butterfly instantly after Ladybugs yoyo released it. Chat Noir and Ladybug left to recharge with Nino. And after a few minutes they joined Renarde who leaped over the rooftops in a frantic haze.

"This one is different," she shouted, not leaving it out of her sight. "That one's directly heading somewhere!"

Excited, Chat and Ladybug shared a glance and caught up to Renarde, following the evil thing across one street. Renarde leaped directly behind them and they landed on a roof together. But instead of feeling the tiles under their feet, the roof was suddenly gone in a poof of orange smoke.

Not having anticipated the loss of hight, all three tumbled to the tiles that were luckily only one story below, but it highly confused them and threw them off.

After that, the butterfly was gone.

The next Akuma showed up on the beginning of the next week and all five of them were determined to catch the butterfly _this_ time. It was their third try and except of the general direction they had nothing.

This battle was a bit more tiresome and Ladybug was held back by the media as well, Chat quickly stuffed the cheese in Plaggs system until transforming and leaping after Renarde. Ladybug copied his action ans soon as Bee was able to shove her out of the reporters clutches and joined them as well.

But this time the butterfly vanished in a gigantic swarm of different other butterflies in the park by their school and they lost sight of him again.

"Urgh!" Chloé complained and banged her head against the desk after their lunchbreak. She had ordered Sabrina to get her a sandwich and Marinette watched with concern how the blonde seemed to loose her marbles.

"How _hard_ can it be to follow a single butterfly?! It's not like it's January and butterflies are rare at this season. Oh, wait. It _is_."

Next to Marinette Alyas sour mood inflicted everyone else as well. She had not said anything since they decided to leave if for now.

Sighing, Marinette eyed Adrien and Nino who looked equally smashed.

"It's not our fault," she piped up. "Everyone did what they were capable of. But it was... kind of witched," she concluded, leaning back, thinking.

"Not witched," Alya growled, "Manipulated."

All four frowned up at her. "Well," she tried to explain, still staring intently at the surface of her desk, "The first one acted different. It acted like a normal butterfly would do. But I just found him when I was on top of the station, he could have easily been swapped. We lost the second one, because the roof suddenly vanished and we fell. The third one got lost in a swarm of other butterflies and like you pointed out so dearly," she shot a quick glance to Chloé, "Butterflies are not really common around this season.

"These are too much coincidences when you ask me."

Pulling out her tablet, she opened a new page, drawing a large circle on it. "This is Paris." She scribbled a compass in one edge, marking the top as 'North'. Drawing some kind of turned upside-down C in the middle, she drew the Seine inside.

Marking some spots with 'K+' for the TV-station, 'ND' for Notre Dame and 'TE' for Eiffel tower, as well as some other landmarks in the general area, she quickly showed them a map of Paris. Inclusive a smaller circle in the somehow middle at the Seine, showing their neighbourhood and school.

Changing the colour of the pen into a lilac, she marked the K+.

"That's where the first one showed up, but we don't know where the real butterfly headed to. The one we followed was all over Paris." She drew a question mark next to it.

Then she marked a spot lightly south of the mark that showed the Louvre. Chloé stepped closer to have a better view. "That's where the second one showed up." Selecting the ruler on the menu, she drew a straight line across the screen beginning by the spot near the Louvre. "And that's the general direction where it had headed."

Changing the colour again into a red, she marked a point slightly out of their neighbourhood-circle where it crossed right through the middle and through their school. "And we fell off the roof somewhere here."

Sighing, Alya continued. The third one was where?" she asked, anticipating their reaction. Marinette realized Alya already knew where this was heading.

"Here," Adrien volunteered and pointed to a spot between the Arc de Triomphe and the Montmartre.

Marking the spot with the lilac again, she drew another line and marked it red at the park across from their school where they had just lost the butterfly. And now, everyone saw that the two lines crossed right in the middle of their arrondissement.

The knowledge weighed heavy and no one dared to speak. If they had been following correctly, it meant Hawkmoths lair was directly in their neighbourhood, directly under their eyes.

But suddenly Nino groaned and picked off his hat to ruffle through his short hair. "Alya?" he asked and sounded scared of something. Did the two know something the others did not?

"Spill," Marinette demanded and leaned back, eyeing her best friend who changed a nervous glance with Nino until her gaze flickered heavily to Adrien and settled finally on her.

"Well," she fiddled with the pen in her hand. And again her gaze flickered to Adrien to get back to hers. "We... might have a guess, but you won't like it," she admitted weakly. And again her eyes flickered to the blond boy in front of Marinette.

"Who do you think he is?" Chloé asked and frowned to Alya.

Her best friend opened her mouth to say something but someone used this moment to open the door.

Lila stepped inside, smirking at them. "You look like you got caught on something," she stated and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Huffing Alya shut the display of her tablet and crossed her arms in front of her her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my classroom and I'm finished with lunch. Am I not allowed to be here?" she sneered and went up the steps to her place. All eyes followed her and Chloé huffed exasperated. Surely she wanted to tell her to get lost, but Sabrina burst in the classroom as well, carrying some sandwiches for her and Chloé to share.

Sighing, Chloé left their group and got back to her table, ready to eat lunch with her best friend.

Adrien growled lightly, wanting to continue. So Marinette only sighed and rested her hand atop of his head.

"Do you want to trade places?" Nino suddenly asked, "Just for today?"

Marinette bit her lip. Sure, she wished to sit next to Adrien and being able to hold his hand, but she intended on annoying Alya during the lesson, asking her for her guess. But then Adrien blinked up at her, a grin growing on his lips and she melted. Pestering her best friend needed to wait for now.

Smiling, she nodded and stood up, but threw a quick, warning glance to Alya when she collected her things in her bag and headed down to Ninos seat who already stood at the base of the steps.

:

"Okay, now, Alya, spill," Marinette demanded.

They had agreed to gather together after school ended again and now they were draped in Chloés gigantic room on her couches. The kwamis were chatting in one corner, a few steps away from them.

Again Alya fiddled with her hands and Nino tried to calm her down by rubbing her back. "Should I tell? It was my idea after all," he offered.

"Together?" Alya asked and Nino shrugged. He tried to behave calmly but Marinette saw how slightly nervous he was as well, his leg bobbing up and down in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"It was the evening after you all told me who you are," Nino began. "I had some kind of mental break-down."

"Like anticipated," Alya commented, but continued. "He was pacing in my room and muttering nonsense, but one idea seemed... legit? I really thought of it as nonsense before."

"Thanks..." Nino continued, "Anyway, I thought of the possibilities. I knew _all_ of you, so what if we know Hawkmoth as well?"

Adrien raised his hand like in school, but did not wait to be selected. "That was our choice. The Guardian told us to choose people we work well with. It was only natural for us to choose friends," he objected and Marinette nodded, confirming.

Nino rolled his eyes."Yeah, but try to entertain the idea, will you?"

Humming, Adrien leaned back, pouting.

"So there are only limited people we know who are capable of doing something like that," Alya huffed, "On top of the list was Chloé," she gestured to the blonde and the girl huffed.

"What do you mean?! I'm _not_ Hawkmoth!"

"We know, we know," Nino tried to lighten the mood again by chuckling awkwardly. "And you are already Queen Bee, it's impossible of you being the baddie."

Chloé huffed and pouted as well. Marinette noticed with amusement the high amount of pouting people in the room.

"We thought it would be more likely to be the second one of the list," Nino murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

Silence followed. Neither of the two really wanted to admit who was the second one. "Well?" Marinette demanded and Nino gulped.

"Gabriel Agreste."

:

Raking his hands once more through his hair, he tugged at his scalp. "My father?" he croaked and his throat felt dry. He wanted to vomit. His senses were hyper sensitive, but everything seemed dull.

"Dude, we might be wrong," Nino admitted, placing his hand on his shoulder. "But..."

"But...?"

"But it is plausible," Alya continued, "First: There were no Akuma when you two were on Hawaii. Why? Because he went with you."

"Second," Nino took over again, "I did learn something from Fu concerning energy-reading. And from the beginning, from the very first time, I met him, he emitted a dark aura. I did not realize first, but it is pretty obvious. The dark energy is draining him that's why he's looking so... ill."

Gulping in some air, Adrien tried to breath normally, but nothing really reached his lungs. He slightly noticed Marinettes concerned "He's hyperventilating" and "I'm getting him outside", until slender arms snaked around his waist and heaved him up.

Just when the cold January air and the first snowflakes hit his face, he noticed his face was burning up.

But the sudden change of temperature made his nausea worse and he ran to a pot where normally roses were potted in and emptied his stomach.

He coughed and grabbed the pottery tighter, breathing heavily and shaking madly. Gabriel was Hawkmoth. It made sense. A weird, nauseous and strange sense, but...

Some corner of his mind screamed at him, told him that he had known it, that he _should_ have known it. It fitted perfectly. Just his luck.

But he could not bring himself to cry. He did not want to waste any more tears on his 'father', on the man who terrorized Paris.

Warm fingers grazed his back, drawing across his forehead and another wave of nausea hit him. Coughing up the rest that was in his system, he trembled and barely registered the form that was pressed against his side, holding his hair out of his face, rubbing light circles on his back.

She said nothing, did not need to say anything. It was her presence he needed, her presence he valued.

Spitting out the bile and sour taste, he sniffed and leaned back up. The cold air cooled his face and helped the nausea to decrease.

He still trembled, his stomach ached, but it was better now.

"You better?" she asked and he nodded without looking at her. Now he was somehow embarrassed she had seen him like this.

"Sorry," he murmured and sniffed once more, grimacing because of the taste on his tongue and in his nose.

"Don't be sorry, should I get you something to drink?" she offered and he opened his eyes again, looking to the side into her blue eyes.

"Yes, please," he croaked and she nodded.

"I'm right back."

Then her warmth left him and he gulped. He hated being ill and puking. Sighing heavily, he turned around and sat down in front of the pot, not minding the sluggish wet that covered the balcony and soaked his pants.

He felt awful and his thoughts circled on Gabriel, his skull-like face as present as ever.

But also bitterness. His father had not always been like this. When his mother was still there for example. Or the last time, he had hugged him, after the incident with Simon Says. Hell, he had endangered himself! But this explained how out of control Simon Says had been.

Hawkmoth was not even there to control him, because he was controlled _himself_. Oh the irony.

But at least he had felt warm back then. It had still been summer, his arms around him, until he drew back, startled... of... his... ring.

Groaning, Adrien toppled over, pressing his forehead against his knees. There he had noticed him, had realized Adrien was Chat Noir.

Then the book. Oh, the book. Gabriel had possessed a _fucking_ book about Miraculous and Adrien did not even question it back then.

And when had he learned about Marinette? He did not know. Before Hawaii or after? Or during? Everything was some kind of blur, a coloured shadow of happy and sad days.

Oh god, his father had burnt the bakery down and then given shelter to them, most likely to have them close. He was a freaking psychopath!

Why did he not attack when they slept? Why not just take the Miraculous when he was right in front of him? Or... above him. The attic. At least Gabriel did not learn of the attic yet. A small solace.

Wind blew against his side and he shivered. He felt extremely cold and numb.

"Adrien?" she suddenly addressed him and his Lady again drew her arms around his shoulders. "I got you something to drink, but do you want to come inside again? It's freezing out here and you're shivering madly."

Gulping again he nodded lightly, not having really registered the coldness.

And when he tried to stand his limbs were stiff and he noticed how immensely he really shook when he tried to wobble over to the balcony doors.

Back inside, the warmth covered him like a blanket and when Marinette drew a really fuzzy one around his shoulders, he really felt better. Taking the glass of water from Marinette, he emptied it with one gulp.

"Thanks," he croaked and fell back into the comfortable couch.

"Are you feeling better?" Chloé asked and he nodded. The fresh air and to empty his stomach had really helped.

"I think, it just had to get out," he shrugged, but groaned and slumped over again, raking his hands through his messy hair. "But you are right, guys. Gabriel is Hawkmoth."

"Did you see anything?" Alya asked curiously, but he shook his head. Again the presence of his Lady appeared by his side and he leaned against her. "No," he answered, his voice muffled by his arms and the blanket, "But it just fits. Everything went... weird after he saw my ring for the first time.

"And then I found the book and... everything got worse."

She lightly rubbed his back, trying to reassure him and it indeed did help again. She was there with him. She will always be _with_ him. Always knew what to do.

"So... your father might indeed be Hawkmoth?" Nino asked and his voice seemed determined. His Lady nodded for him.

"Maybe..." she piped in, "we change the plan for the next Akuma? Instead of following him the whole way, one of us heads forwards to the mansion... to get certain?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Alya said and Adrien blinked up again. "I'm volunteering," she continued, "As soon as one of you joins me, I'll head forwards. But... I'm quite nervous as well. What is with the drudge?"

"Drudge?"

"Yes, his sidekick, his henchmen. Someone is manipulating us," Alya shrugged, "What if they show up? I can fight them, but I don't think it will help for long, especially if we want to worry of Gabriel."

"We can always confront him," Chloé suggested.

Marinette and Adrien sighed simultaneously. That was not a bad idea, but they feared how he will react if they did. "I think that might be our plan B," Marinette shrugged.

"He's not the man to be surprised," Adrien murmured and snuggled closer to Marinette. "I think he will come himself as soon as he figures we know."

They talked a bit more about the incoming possibilities, but Adrien soon drowned them out. Fact was they did not know a single piece for sure. They were discussing on assumptions and possibilities.

And Adrien was incredibly tired. So he closed his eyes and rested his head on Marinettes shoulder, easily falling asleep. That day had drained him and he wanted nothing more than end it. Or at least pretend to.

So when he opened his eyes he was startled to find the room dimmed, a movie flickering on Chloés gigantic screen.

"Huh?" he murmured, straightening up again and rubbed at his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," Marinette laughed, stretching next to him. He had used her as a pillow and she surely was pretty stiff by now.

"Sorry," he yawned.

Chloé scoffed on the other end of the couch. "At least you're feeling better. Want something to eat?" she asked and gestured to the table. Next to popcorn, chips and a few snacks for the kwamis there was also pizza and sushi and tomatoes with mozzarella.

Plopping a chip into his mouth, he grabbed a slice of still slightly warm pizza, put a tomato with the white cheese on top and grabbed a Maki that instantly followed the fried potato. The second something hit his tongue he felt how utterly hungry he was.

And then he remembered why he was hungry and his mood darkened. Because of that he plopped something different in his mouth and he felt better again.

"Sorry, Chlo, but he's going to eat everything here," Marinette snickered, still stretched over the backrest of the couch.

Chloé laughed and shrugged, "I already counted on that. Adrien can be an eating-machine sometimes."

Marinette giggled and folded her arms back down.

Glancing around, Adrien noticed Alya and Nino gone. "Where are Alya and Nino?" he asked, his mouth full of his second piece of pizza, the third already in his hands.

"Gone," Chloé shrugged and her gaze wandered back to the screen where some kind of rom-com was played.

Shrugging, Marinette continued, "Alya needed to get home, her parents have a date-night and she needs to babysit. Nino offered to go with her."

Snickering because Adrien knew that they may have their first sleepover, he finally gulped the dough down, grabbing another Maki. "I think I have to have a 'talk' with him tomorrow. He's going to be so embarrassed."

Marinette laughed and nodded. "That's no fun with Alya, she's most likely all too willingly to tell me how it went." Smiling, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Wait," Chloé chimed in again, frowning, "Am I... allowed to ask how far _you_ went?"

Instantly, Adriens hand stopped in front of his mouth, hovering with another piece of pizza in front of his lips. Marinette too froze next to him.

"Errm..." Marinette murmured. "What do you mean by 'how far'?" she asked hesitantly.

But Chloé only rolled her eyes. "Man, Marinette you really have to watch more rom-coms. It's a baseball-metaphor. First base is kissing. With tongues obviously," waving her hand around, she tried to tell him that it was indeed obvious. But Adrien only flushed red.

"Second base is the touching-base," she explained further. "You know... _touching_." Here she waggled her browns up and down. Was he able to blush any more?

"Third base is another mouth-work, but more south," she winked and Marinette squeaked, obviously having imagined a similar scene like he head.

"SECOND! Some kind of second!" she squeaked admittedly and he chuckled nervously when she hid her similar burning face in his shoulder. Stuffing his mouth with more pizza, he tried to act nonchalant. At least Chloé would stop counting down bases. Even Adrien could imagine what the last base contained.

Unfortunately his mind wandered and suddenly his throat felt incredibly dry again. Why did he stuff it full with food?

Coughing discreetly, he leaned back, away from the table of delicious food, lightly hugging one of the pillows from his right. This evening... was even worse than he had thought.

:

Marinette woke up the next morning with a weird feeling in her stomach. The late night conversation with Chloé had been pretty embarrassing. Sure, she wanted to... get further in their relationship. But she had never discussed that with _anyone_. Not even Alya.

Sighing, she leaned back, against Adriens chest.

He sniffed and his steady breath ghosted over the skin at her neck, letting the sensational tingle grow. Damned are you, Chloé Bourgois. Marinette had known it would be bad being friends with her.

Groaning, she turned in his arms to watch his sleeping face. But instead of watching, she placed her lips atop his slightly parted ones, moving and nibbling. Her hand snaked under his shirt and he groaned under her touches, unconsciously moving with her, pulling her closer.

"That's a nice way to wake up," he eventually murmured against her lips and that send shivers down her spine. "How much time do we have?" he asked without letting her go any kind of millimetre.

"Don't know," she murmured back and heaved his shirt over his head. He struggled with the fabric a bit, it was kind of a weird position to remove a shirt.

But Marinette used the time to risk a glance to her clock. It read 3:47 and she slightly wondered why she was awake at four in the morning. But then Adrien had freed himself and flipped her to her back, moving on top of her.

And maybe, just maybe they had stormed the entire second base until they got ready for school.

:

"Does Tom still not know?" he murmured in Marinettes ear when her father turned confused back into the hallway, to head down into the bakery. His breath made her skin tingle and he was extremely present right now, but she shook her head to answer his question.

Every morning, Marinette and Adrien had headed down together or... well, she did not came at all, because she had slept in his room. This needed to stop, by the way.

But every day, he had slept at hers, Sabine was in the kitchen and Tom working something downstairs. And when he came up he was confused, because Adrien was suddenly with them and he did not came by the bulky man. Marinette felt bad lying to her father.

"Maman says she needs to familiarize him with the thought and we should not do anything. I feel bad though," she murmured and turned back to her breakfast.

Adrien hummed and his leg touched hers when he moved. God, he will drive her insane.

They finished their breakfast and just wanted to head to school when her mother suddenly held her back.

"Maman? What's up?" she asked curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have an appointment at the doctor after school," she whispered.

Frowning, Marinette tilted her head. "Doctor? Why do I need to see a doctor?"

"Well," he mother shrugged, "It's the women-doctor," she winked, "We'll get you on birth-control."

Marinette shrieked, not having anticipated something like that. Sure, especially after this morning, it was more than possible in the future to have sex with Adrien, but she did not... think of birth-control yet.

Having her shriek understood quite differently, her mother smiled and put her hand on Marinettes shoulder. "That's nothing you have to be afraid of Marinette. It's only natural.

"I know you two don't do these things yet, but I want to be on the safe side. You two will eventually move on and that's why I want you to be on the pill. Is that okay with you?"

"Yep," Marinette whispered, mortified. Another secret she had to hide and she would give her hand to take this into her grave. "Everything's fine, birth-control is fine, I don't mind!" Maybe she was not so grown up like she always pretended to be.

Chuckling, her mother turned her around and lightly pushed her to Adrien who already stood in the entrance, waiting with Marinettes jacket in his hand.

"It's at five!" her mother called behind her, but Marinette rushed past her boyfriend who was just as confused as ever.

"What is at five?" he asked when they bid Tom goodbye and went out of the warm building.

"An appointment?" Marinette tried to evade the question.

"What kind of appointment?"

Groaning, she slumped over. She should have known he would not let it fall. "I... I'm g- getting on birth-control," she murmured and averted her gaze, blushing.

Suddenly he went silent. Surely he was mortified as well. But soon both recovered and acted like nothing had happened and they headed to school together, his arm around her waist and she was content in hugging him back, her hand grabbing the fabric of the back of his jacket.

And when they entered their classroom, she noticed her seat was already occupied. By Nino. "Yo," he waved, "Care to swap again?"

Laughing, she shook her head and plopped down on Ninos seat. "Did you have a nice evening you two?" she snickered up and like anticipated, Alya only smirked. Leaning forward she nodded sinful.

" _I_ had a wonderful night, thank you. What about you? I talked to Chloé before, you know?"

"I enjoy in silence," she giggled, but unconsciously played with Adriens hand still in hers.

The morning went by rather uneventful. After school they parted from Alya and Nino and waived Chloé good-bye who entered with Sabrina her fathers car to drive to her hotel.

Adrien had a rescheduled Chinese-lesson and they waited for his driver to arrive as well. Marinette felt not comfortable letting him go alone. And her appointment was not until five, so she went with him. She will just be sitting in one far corner of the room and sketch. Maybe listening to the soft rumble of his voice in a language that remembered Marinette of her childhood.

The car pulled up and Adrien tugged at her hand to get her back to reality. She smiled gratefully and followed Adrien into the waiting car. After buckling her seatbelt, she sighed, falling back into the leather of the seat.

She was nervous. Seeing Gabriel was highly unlikely, considering she had not seen even a single hair of him since they came back from Hawaii, but it was still Gabriels house they went to, it was possible he would lurk around.

Then Adriens hand touched hers and she was drawn back to his calming presence. Everything will be all right.

Nodding, she flashed him a smile and squeezed his hand. He indeed always managed to calm her down.

But sooner than she was comfortable with, they arrived at the mansion. Everything went like normal. Adrien took his books out of his room and they settled down in the dining-room, lightly chatting (and shared one or two kisses) until his tutor arrived and Marinette moved to the back of the table to not interrupt his lesson.

Sighing, because nothing had happened so far, she pulled out her sketchbook. Flicking it open to the page with her recent design of the suit, she continued. Doodling some different perspectives of the jacket and some close-ups of the twirling embroidery.

But somewhen she felt a weird feeling from Adrien and a presence made itself known next to her. "That looks interesting."

The sound send shivers down her spine. Not the pleasant ones from Adrien, but some creepy, bone-freezing ones.

"Gabriel," she greeted him, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hello, Marinette. Can I see?" he asked and sat down next to her, gesturing to her sketchbook. Reluctantly she complied and lightly picked her book up and placed it in his open hands.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Adrien throwing nervous glances towards them and he confused the words his tutor threw at him. Smiling reassuringly, she told him she had everything under control.

"Where did you get the idea from?" Gabriel asked and drew her gaze back to him. Marinette noticed he had not changed much. Gaunted. Exhausted.

"I saw some photos of Chat Noirs new suit and tried to make it more... socially," she smiled, watching his face.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his fair eyes moved over the page. He turned it a few times, curious. "You can try an inner lining in a different colour. Go with the silver, but then change the colour of the waistcoat as well," he suggested.

"Yeah, I thought of it too, but I fear that it could get too much," she replied honestly. That was a conversation about clothing. That was manageable.

Gabriel chuckled. "I once designed a suit jacket with an inner lining consisting of Christmas trees. Trust me. _That_ was too much."

Laughing earnestly, she tried to remind herself that it was most probably _Hawkmoth_ in front of her and not a friend, not her idol, she cherished. But it was hard. Before that... incident, she had grown really fond of him and his opinion. That did not vanish over night only because he did something... unpleasant? No, that wording seemed not right.

And then there was this tiny bit of doubt... Gabriel may be just a really exhausted and overchallenged father? Nothing a therapy could not help with. Maybe... Gabriel was not Hawkmoth.

But then something in his eyes changed. They went sad and his voice got cold.

"You can leave the waistcoat, it is just a minor detail and may not be worth the effort. Then you can get the silver lining."

That was a totally weird suggestion. The waistcoat went well with the assemble, why would he suggest something like that?

"I like it," Marinette frowned at him, "The suit is based on Chat Noir and it makes the figure of the wearer more slender. More like him. And they can still wear it when it gets too hot in the jacket."

"Do you value it so much?" he asked instead and waited patiently for her answer. And Marinette had the distant feeling it was not about the suit, Gabriel talked about.

"Well," Marinette began, trying to formulate the words correctly, "They are a part of the same assemble, _one_ suit. You can't just leave something away if you intend to have the same effect."

A clapping sound startled the two and they turned around, watching Adrien flinch. "Monsieur Agreste, will you concentrate?!" the teacher scolded him lightly, his voice low as if to not interrupt their conversation.

Adrien apologized and threw a worried glance to Marinette. Trying to feel as secure and certain as she was able to, she tried to tell him that everything was okay and he should not worry. Hopefully it worked.

Clearing his throat, Gabriel went back to their conversation. "It's just a minor detail and I'm certain they will not even miss it," he said and eyed her intently.

Not even miss it? Please. "But it would still be gone and you can't say what will happen with the suit after it is gone."

"Maybe it will be better without?" he asked and closed the book, placing it back on the table.

What did he mean?! Better? How? What were his intentions?

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe..." he began, his eyes intently regarding hers. And when he began to talk again, his eyes flickered shortly to the side, to her earrings. "Maybe you can do something better with it. Fabric is expensive and wouldn't you like to make something different with it? Something that would not be hidden behind a more beautiful jacket and instead be shown in the open as something more stunning.

"You could even make a dress with it. A stunning dress for your mother maybe?"

Her mind went rapidly, trying to decipher his code. Why did he tell her this?

"But you just suggested to make the inner lining silver as well," she chuckled, frowning, "it already is part of the suit, Gabriel. No matter how much I try to rip it apart, it will always leave a mark."

Shaking her head, she continued, "No matter how good my intentions are, the wearer may not like it, the suit will not be complete, will never be complete again. I destroyed it."

There was silence between them. Maybe she should just set everything on one coin.

"We're not talking about the suit anymore, right?" Marinette stated and leaned her head lazily on her probed up hand, hiding her earrings.

Gabriel only sighed and slid the book back to her. "I guessed you figured," he said. "Unfortunately."

Heaving himself out of his chair, he sounded incredibly tired and old when he straightened his tie and suit. "I'll see you around."

Then he turned and headed to the door. "And Adrien, pay more attention." Then he left and the room went silent again.

And when Marinette needed any kind of confirmation, she just got it.

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

"MONSIEUR AGRESTE!" the teacher suddenly shouted. "Concentrate or Mademoiselle Marinette has to leave the room!"

:

Adrien pouted.

It was the next day and he had skipped basketball in favour of eating ice cream with Marinette. She had told him about her conversation with Gabriel directly after his lesson was finished and he had been scared beyond anything.

His father knew that they knew and they knew that he knew as well. Wow... that... could have beem straight out of one of these american sitcoms.

Anyway, he had been scared and was not able to focus on school the way he had wished to. Marinette sensed his unease, somehow she was less concerned that he was, and told him to skip his lesson to go and eat some ice cream.

So after their last lesson they went to a nearby ice cream parlour they knew had opened in winter too and enjoyed some creamy treats and hot waffles.

This little trip made him forget what he had worried about and he now sat in their booth, pouting because Marinette would not let him pay. She had not accepted his 'offer' to pay for her sewing-stuff and now not even the ice cream?

"Come on, Mari, I'm your _boyfriend_. I want to spoil you but I can't if you don't let meee," he whined. "You're terrible at this you know?"

"And you have seen too many shows," she countered, "A woman can easily pay for herself."

Trying to intensify his kitten eyes, he saw her resistance crumble. He knew he only fought against her stubbornness right now. " _Purr_ etty _purr_ lease? I have enough money to buy you things."

"Boo-hoo, poor rich boy," she grumbled.

" _Purr_ lease," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "Let me treat you like the _Purr_ incess you are."

"Stop with that ' _purr_ ', you can do better," she sighed and he felt her resistance crumble even more when he placed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Winning felt good.

"Does this mean you let me pay?" he smirked and angled his face differently to directly hover in front of her. Her brows furrowed and he tried the kitty-eyes again. He knew how weak her walls were with them.

And finally she groaned. "Okaaaay," she sighed, but added, "But only this once!"

"Promised!" he lied and hurried off to pay at the counter.

Her phone dinged, signalling an incoming message. Smiling because Alyas icon popped up, she quickly read it.

 _Alya, 16:53: do u already know what to do at your bday?_

Frowning, she realized that she indeed got one year older next month. She had not even thought about that.

 _Me, 16:53: heh, somehow forgot about that :P dont know, why?_

The reply came instantly.

 _Alya, 16:54: Great, dont worry, maman has everything under control :)_

 _Me, 16:54:What do you mean?!_

 _Me, 16:54: Alya?_

 _Me, 16:54: Alya?!_

 _Me, 16:54: I don't want a party! :((_

 _Me, 16:55: ALYA!_

 _Me, 16:55: I don't have TIME for a party_

 _Me, 16:55 and you KNOW that!_

"What's wrong? What did your mobile do to you?" Adrien asked and fell back next to her into the booth.

Groaning, Marinette banged her head against the table. The dishes dinged dangerously together, but she could not care less. "Alyaaaa," she whined, "She tries to set up a birthday party, I don't want a party."

"Party?" Adrien asked and she felt his giddiness.

Oh, right. He never had a birthday party. Somehow sad and with a tiny tinge of guilt, she turned her face from the smooth surface of the table to regard him. "Trust me. You don't want _any_ kind of party organized by Alya Césaire."

Adrien laughed, still giddy. "It's next month, right? I'll organize you the _best_ present you can get."

"Adrien, no," she waived and shook her head, sitting up straight again, "I don't _want_ that! Do you guys not listen?"

"Oh, that's going to be great," he gushed, totally ignoring her complaints.

 _Me, 16:59: I think you got another monkey helping you TT_TT_

The mood was light when they walked back to Marinettes house, hands entwined and Adrien gushed about a new anime he had heard of and wanted to try so desperately. Hopefully his Lady will watch it with him or he will die.

"You're not dramatic, not at all," she laughed and pulled out her keys to open the bakerys door.

"Not at all! I swear, Mari, I will die when I not get to see it!"

"Why?" she smirked and turned around when she pushed the key into the keyhole.

Groaning he gestured wildly at himself. "Curiosity killed the cat! You tell me nearly every day!"

Laughing freely, she opened the door and stepped inside, Adrien following her quite satisfied with his response. He was a real master with words.

But then he bumped into her back and just then managed to look up.

Instantly his good mood vanished.

In front of them at one of the tables sat Gabriel with Marinettes parents.

* * *

 **Bambambaaaaaaaaam**

 **What will happen next? :D**

 **Anyway... I'm poor. Penniless. I'm working and working... and there comes one or two conventions and... well. Shame on me, shame on my family, shame on my cow. I'm not regretting anything! (...somehow)**

 **Until next week :D**


	21. Twenty-four Hours

Chapter 21: Twenty-four Hours

"Oh! Marinette, Adrien!" her mother greeted them, "There you are! Look who visited!"

Unconsciously Adrien moved in front of her, shielding her, and Marinette placed her hand on his back.

"Hello Gabriel," she smiled and stepped around Adrien again, her arm brushing against his to calm him down somehow. That did not help her goosebumps, but at least she could prevent him from jumping on his father. "Nice to see you here, is everything all right?"

Gabriel sighed and eyed her parents. "Yes, but I like to speak with you two for a second. In private."

"Oh," her mother squeaked, "Sure. We'll be upstairs then, just call if you need anything," she winked to Marinette, her parents completely innocent and unable to read the tension in the air. Like always.

And when her parents made a show of vanishing to the staircase, Marinette felt dread settle in her stomach. Surely, he will not ship around the subject this time. He knew that they knew. Her first official encounter with Hawkmoth? Maybe.

"What's up?" she tried a cheery tone, the possibility that it had nothing to do with their... other business was still not zero.

Gabriel sighed again and stood up, fixing his jacket. "I'm tired, Marinette. I don't care for this little charade anymore," he said and the possibility plummeted. "I know and I guess you two too."

Adrien stepped around her again, shielding her. "Then what do you want?" he growled.

"No need to go feral, Adrien," he commented, stepping forwards. "I just wanted to ask you properly and hope you'll understand."

He stopped directly in front of them, the light from the setting sun outside illuminated his face, drawing the shadows back and Marinette was shocked to see the dark bags under his eyes, his skinny cheekbones and his attire that screamed for rest.

"Give me your Miraculous or I'll destroy you and everything you cherish."

Determination squashed the anxiety in her stomach. That man in front of them was not Gabriel, was not her idol, was not her family. That man was Hawkmoth.

She lightly pushed Adriens arms from her chest where he had draped it to protect her and stepped forward, regarding the man with a firm gaze. "Like I said before. Ladybug and Chat Noir will do anything to keep Paris safe and we _will_ defeat you. Hand over your Miraculous, Gabriel."

Silence.

"Well," he broke through, "You must be really lucky. I'll give you twenty-four hours to think my offer over. You can... discuss with your pesky friends." Then Gabriel turned to leave, but Adrien cut in.

"What will happen after?"

Gabriel stopped next to them, eyed them from the side. "You'll beg me to stop." Averting his gaze again, he stepped past them, ready to leave the bakery.

But there was still something nagging in Marinettes brain, something very important. "Why did you tell me it was for a greater good the other day?"

The handle of the door already in his hand, Gabriel stopped again, thinking her question over. Then he turned around, his face cased in shadows again. "The Miraculous of the Ladybug and Black Cat guarantee the wearer powers beyond imagination. Past and future, luck and bad luck, black and white, life and death."

His eyes rose again, meeting theirs. "Don't think of me as a bad man. I lost someone and your stones can bring her back."

Adrien gasped at her side. "Maman..."

"Yes," Gabriel nodded.

"How..?" Adrien asked and she watched her partners astounded face. Did he really consider to help him? Well would it be her mother, she might react the same, but... you can't bring back death people! Hell, they did not even _know_ if she was dead at all!

"When the stones are fused, you can open a portal. A portal between the worlds. You can bring back the death," Gabriel explained. "With Ladybugs stones of creation you create a body, a human shell. The Black Cat can destroy the barrier between the worlds and with the body available, Amélie, your mother can live in our world again."

"But..." Adrien shook his head. "I... , it's not... Is she..."

"It is, Adrien," Gabriel interjected and stepped forward to lay a hand on Adriens shoulder. "We can get her back."

With dread she watched how Adriens eyes filled with tears and a sadness washed over them. But also hope, excitement.

And then his eyes found hers and the small smile he had sported vanished. His eyes held so much hurt so much love and just everything. Marinette could not even imagine what he thought. His emotions were a complete mess, sadness, hope, anger, love, and so many more, Marinette was not able to decipher because they got replaced the instant they showed up.

But one thing was certain.

Adrien sighed and looked up to his father again. "You can't bring back the death, Gabriel. They don't belong here. Even if I _really_ miss her and would do anything to hug her again, or... I don't know, but you can't play god and try to force anyone back on earth."

His fathers hand dropped from his shoulder and Gabriel looked warily at Marinette. Gesturing to Marinette, he stepped back. "Would you say the same if it was her?"

Panic washed over his features and Marinette knew that he began to crumble.

"Yes, he will," she stepped in instead, laying her hand on his biceps to tell him that he _indeed_ had to say the same. Without letting him out of her eyes, she told him: "I would not want that. Destroy the barrier between the worlds only to get a single person back?" Her gaze switched back to Gabriels stunned eyes, "I would not want that."

Adriens arm snaked around her waist, holding her close and she knew that he might probably do the same as Gabriel anyway, because she was _his Lady_ and he could not live without her. She could not live without him.

Maybe... they were not so different from Gabriel. Maybe they were even more dangerous than Gabriel, because they already possessed the stones.

But terrorizing all of Paris for such a dangerous, lunatic plan? No.

So they stood in front of Gabriel, arm in arm. A wall.

Sighing, the man stepped back once more, eyeing them sadly. "Twenty-four hours. Choose wisely." Then he turned and left.

The bell over the door chimed innocently and Marinette and Adrien did not dare to move. Their final battle was close. Too close for their comfort.

"Marinette...?"

It was her mothers voice that broke through the silence and the two flinched around, watching her mother stand in the doorway, her hands covering her mouth and tears were in her eyes. Her father towered in the background, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry," her mother croaked, "We did not intend to... but... but we thought it was about your internship and... we..." A sob escaped her mothers throat and Marinette stumbled back against Adriens chest.

That was by far the worst outcome ever.

She should have known her nosy parents will listen in, especially when it concerned her future life. She should have _checked_ if they really went upstairs like they told her they would.

And then her mother sobbed again and Marinette was pulled out of her shock. Hearing her mother cry, her strong, kind and always understanding mother was bone-crushing. It went directly into her heart and gave her goosebumps.

Her mother should not cry.

"Maman," she whispered and stepped closer to her mother, doing the only thing she thought would be right: drawing her into a hug. "Please, don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered and her mother trembled in Marinettes arms.

"No, Marinette," her mother sobbed and retreated, but only to cup her cheeks. " _We_ are sorry. We should have known. You should not be responsible for so much, you're still a baby. I should have protected you and... Adrien," another sob escaped her and one hand left her cheek to wave at Adrien to come closer.

"Oh, my poor boy," she cried and pulled at his shirt the instant he came in grabbing-range. She drew him into a tight hug too and he had to lean down, visibly startled.

"My poor, poor boy. I'm adopting you now. No back talk! And you're never going to go back in that horrible house of yours, oh, my..." her mother rambled some more and Adrien and she just exchanged an alerted and very confused glance over her shoulder.

Her mother had a firm grip around the two, and both had no clue how to get out of her clutch. They needed to make a plan with the others and that very quick. They had only twenty-four hours of time to prepare for the worst.

"Sabine," a very deep voice broke her mothers waterfall and a gigantic shadow of father loomed over them.

Marinette had not once in her entire life been afraid of her father, but in this moment she was. He was extremely bulky and shadowed them, gigantic arms, stoic face and she knew he was not able to hurt a single fly, but she was scared of his reaction.

He always joked about Marinette being his little baby-princess. And now he seemed very protective.

But instead of doing anything like ripping them apart and shutting her into a high-security prison, he drew his bulky arms around the three of them as well and joined the gigantic hug. He buried his face in the croon between Marinette and her mother.

Adrien squeaked weirdly, having not anticipated that. Most likely had he thought he's going to die. Chuckling weirdly, Marinette squirmed in the family-hug. They really needed to go.

"Maman, Papa..." she asked for a release. "You have heard him, we must..."

"No, don't go," her mother sobbed once more, "Stay here, we're going to ram up the bakery, here you are safe, please, he won't get you!"

"Sorry," Adrien murmured as well, "But we can't stay put when all of Paris is in danger."

"Adrien is right," Tikki chimed in, zipping out of Marinettes purse. Panic washed over Marinette first, because Tikki was out in the open, _talking_ to her parents, but then the realization settled in that it did not matter anymore.

"WAH!" her father exclaimed and suddenly released them, stumbling backwards against an empty showcase. "Sabine, it's the bug-mouse!"

Her mother released them too and watched Tikki hover next to Marinette with wide eyes. "It really exists..." she murmured, staring at Tikki.

"Erm, maman, papa, that's Tikki, she- ... have you seen her before?" Marinette asked curious and switched her gaze to Tikki who grinned bashfully.

"They may have seen me once or twice munching on a cookie, I'm sorry," she smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Marinette, what is _she_?" her father asked, still somehow afraid of the talking... bug-mouse. With a laugh Marinette noticed that her father had named her the exact same thing she had done at the beginning.

"That's..." she tried to explain while laughing. "That's Tikki. She helps me transform into Ladybug," she chuckled. "But she is harmless."

"I am not though," came Plaggs sneaky reply as well from Adriens shirt.

"And that's Plagg and he's lying," Adrien smiled and introduced his little companion too.

Her mother flinched from them, really not having anticipated the kwamis. "Wh... Are they... where they here the whole time?" she asked, not quite certain.

Still chuckling, Marinette nodded and cupped Tikki in her palms. "She's the reason I 'eat' so many cookies. She needs to refuel after every fight."

"At least _that_ mystery is solved," her father breathed and released his grip on the showcase, but did not dare to come any closer.

"MyLady?" Adrien asked in a hushed whisper, remembering her of their ultimatum.

"Right," she nodded, "Maman, papa, I want you to block the bakery. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but we need to be prepared. Stock as many food in here as you can and don't worry," she smiled, "We'll set everything right in the end."

"You don't need to do that, honey," her mother sighed, but Tom put her hand atop her shoulder. "Our daughter is a superhero, Sabine."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled and stepped forward, pecking her fathers cheek on tiptoes and drawing her mother into another short hug. "I'll be back when everything is settled. Don't worry."

Then she nodded to Adrien and he flashed her a smile.

"I'll bring her back, no matter what it costs," he quickly promised to her parents and then both bolted out of the bakery.

:

"I'll get Alya and you Chloé, we meet up at Ninos," his Lady shouted over her shoulder and Chat Noir nodded.

"See you in five!" he called back and made a turn around a building, heading straight to Chloés fathers hotel.

He needed only a few laps and landed quickly on Chloés balcony. Without thinking twice, he pushed the glass-door open together with the heavy curtain she had drawn in front. He blinked once or twice against the bright light inside, but soon noticed that Chloé had not been alone.

Flinching, he shrugged it off easily. That was an emergency after all.

Sabrina gasped next to Chloé on the couch and the blonde herself was more than confused.

Instead of caring for an explanation, he began. "Chloé, code red, we need to group."

Then he turned and stepped back outside, waiting smugly for the commotion to begin. That must have been one of his coolest entrances and departures.

And like predicted Chloé began to ramble something of how she always told Sabrina the heroes _adored_ her and so on. Poor Sabrina did not even have a chance to say something after a shriek until Chloé shooed her out of her room. And when the door clicked into its frame, Chloé stormed out of the balcony, most likely to shout at him.

But before she was able to say something, he cut her off. "Gabriel showed up at the bakery and gave us a time-limit of twenty-four hours, Chloé, the big fight is approaching."

Her mouth clasped shut, stunned. "Shit, okay," she murmured and hurried back inside. A yellowish light flickered behind the curtains and out stepped Queen Bee. "Where do we meet up?"

"At Ninos, come on," he said and pulled out his baton to vault over the street. In the corner of his eye, he saw the mansion and his anxiety spiked. What was his father up to? What will happen after the twenty-four hours ticked away?

Landing gracefully on the next roof, he bolted forward into the general direction of Ninos house. Hopefully they will be able to get some kind of battle plan.

Landing on the roof of Ninos apartment-complex, he lowered himself down to the window of where he guessed his room must be because of Ninos previous explanations, knocking lightly on the glass. "Nino?"

There was no answer. Knocking more intently, he waited until his best friend got to know of his presence. But he most likely must have his headphones on and listened to some music. Sighing, he gestured to Bee on the rooftop to wait for him and he lowered himself down, heading to an alley.

Maybe he could not get inside as Chat because Nino was not able to hear him, he needed to get inside as Adrien.

So he detransformed and headed to the front-door. Quickly pushing the button with 'Lahiffe' he waited.

" _Hello_?" Ninos mother answered from the intercom.

"Hello, Madame Lahiffe, here's Adrien," Adrien answered, "I'm a friend of Nino and I need something from him, can I come up?."

" _Sure thing, wait a moment,_ " she said and the door buzzed, signalling Adrien that he was able to enter. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside the Lobby and headed for the stairs.

Quickly climbing to the fourth floor, he was barely out of breath when he arrived at the door where Ninos mother waited.

"Good evening, Adrien, Nino has told me so much about you, it's great to finally meet you," she laughed, "Come on, Nino's in his room."

Ninos mother who was a tall woman with sleek dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders in light waves. Other than that, she sported the same dark skin Nino had.

Smiling, she gestured him to follow her and he stepped inside. "Oh, please, will you take off your shoes?"

"Sure," he smiled and quickly pulled off his sneakers, placing them onto the shelf on the side where already a hoard of shoes were waiting for their owners. He even grinned when he spotted Ninos trainers.

When he was ready, he turned around and Ninos mother nodded satisfied. "Come on, honey, he's in his room." She headed further into the apartment and Adriens brows climbed up when he took in the spacious apartment.

On the walls were paintings and graceful and expressionistic sculptures stood on shelves and chests along the hall. It seemed Madame Lame Lahiffe was a fan of arts.

Then she stopped suddenly in front of a door which was plastered with stickers and posters of various bands and movies. That was how he had imagined Ninos bedroom door.

His mother knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. "Sweety?" She called, "Nino! You have a guest."

A smack and a startled scream made him laugh and he entered the room. Ninos headphones were flicked askew and his gaze switched startled from his mother to Adrien.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" he asked with a grin and straightened his headphones again to settle them around his neck. His mother nodded and silently retreated out of the room, closing the door behind her.

And when he opened his mouth he remembered why he was here. "We got some kind of problem," he said and went over to the curtains, drawing them open as well as the window behind.

He knew that was incredibly rude, because it was his first visit here and adding the fact that he came unannounced, he intruded his room and opened the window.

"Problem?" Nino asked and shut his laptop he had currently been working on.

"Yeah, we'll explain when everyone is here," Adrien said and leaned his head outside, stretching to look to the rooftop. "Bee?" he called.

Instead his Ladys head popped over the edge. "You can come down," he smiled and stepped back, but Nino suddenly appeared by his side. "No! Come up from the front door, my mother will ask weird questions when there are too many people in here so suddenly!"

"And she won't question when all of them come suddenly from the front-door?" Adrien objected, frowning.

"No, but it will be definitely easier to explain!" Leaning out of the window again, he shouted up, "Come through the front door! Fourth floor!" Then he shut the window and drew the curtains shut again. "I'll tell my mom quickly that more of you will come. You'll most likely get dinner though."

Groaning, he mumbled something of how his life had been easy once and headed out of the door.

Adrien took the chance to glance around and take in the room. The walls were of a deep blue colour, and were plastered with different kinds of posters showing bands and displaying some old movies like 'Tron' or one of the elder James Bonds.

His bed and desk were messy and his floor was littered with CD-covers, clothes and schoolwork. Typically Nino.

"Ooooh," Plagg suddenly exclaimed and zipped out of his pocket into a gigantic old-fashioned speaker under Ninos desk. His green eyes glowed out of the dark hole.

Laughing, Adrien bent down. "Plagg, come out of there!"

"But it's pretty roomy in here," his voice echoed out of the hole, "I like that place."

"God, Plagg, you're such a cat," he laughed and got interrupted by a chiming doorbell. It seems the others were finally here. They needed a few more minutes until Nino entered with them back into his room.

"Okay, can someone explain what is up here?" Nino asked as soon as the door closed behind Alyas back.

"Gabriel showed up in the bakery," Marinette began to explain. "He gave us a time-limit of twenty-four hours to surrender."

:

" _Adrien_?"

"Hey, Nathalie," Adrien asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "I have a question."

After they had explained everything, they had agreed to rest and get as much information about Gabriels state as possible. And the first source: his assistant.

" _I don't have much time, Adrien, can't it wait until-"_

"No!" he interrupted her, "It's... It will be quick."

She sighed on the other hand, he heard some shuffling and dimmed murmur. She obviously was quite busy. What ever his father did prepare, it involved the staff as well.

" _Adrien, I really don't have time right now._ " she said and Adrien whined.

"Listen, I just want to ask weather you know what is wrong with father," he asked out of the blue, hoping Nathalie was somehow concerned, "He's not quite himself and I'm worried."

Again there was shuffling, " _Wait a moment,_ " she said but did not hang up. Lightly dimmed she told someone on the other end where to put something and then there was more shuffling until he heard a door closing. " _Listen, Adrien. I'm concerned too, but my job is to organize and schedule everything your father wants me to. I'm his assistant, not his mother."_

"I know," Adrien sighed and leaned against Marinettes shoulder next to him. He fished for anything that would bring her to tell him something. "And I know that he probably told you not to tell me anything, but I beg you, he's not himself. Can you at least tell me what he is doing right now? Please?"

There was a short pause on the other end, Nathalie was thinking. " _I don't know why I'm not supposed to tell you, but... he's eating._ "

"Eating?" he echoed.

" _Yes, he's eating everything that is in our stock. The chiefs are going crazy right now. He wants carbohydrates, grease and sugar. It's... weird._ "

"It indeed is," Adrien frowned, "Thanks, Nathalie, I really-" Suddenly someone called on the other end and Nathalie called back that she'll be there in a minute. " _Listen, Adrien, I really have to go._ "

"Yeah, I understand, Nathalie, thank you very much and don't worry, I won't tell him you told me," he quickly rambled.

Again Nathalie sighed. " _Thanks. But please, don't call again._ "

"I won't. Good-bye, Nathalie."

" _Good-bye Adrien and take care,_ " she said and hung up.

He too pulled his phone from his ear and watched the screen go dark.

"And?" Alya asked and he watched her giddily leaning over to him from the bed she and Nino sat on.

"He's... eating," he said, still frowning at his phone, "Many weird thinks that are normally not

allowed in the house. Greases and sugar... in gigantic amounts how it sounded."

"Is he... preparing, charging?" Nino suggested, shrugging. "I mean, he looks weak and when someone weak is preparing for a big fight, he's storing energy? Carbohydrates to burn during the fight?"

"Man, Nino, you're good at this," Alya snickered, bumping her shoulder against his.

Laughing, Adrien drew his arm around Marinettes shoulder and relished in the feeling having her by his side. Who knows if he will later be able to.

The mood was somehow heavy, full of tension the whole evening. They cheered a bit up when Ninos mother had prepared dinner, but was back full force when they settled back in Ninos room.

They managed to discuss a few strategies but it was impossible to guess what Gabriel was up to. Out of question was the possibility to surrender, but everyone knew that will be a fight they were not able to loose.

"Should I tell daddy?" Chloé asked when they departed after a few hours. Considering that the time limit still was on and they were not able to do _anything_ they decided to take an example on his father to take a good nights sleep and skip school tomorrow in favour of sleeping and eating. They will meet up at the hotel five hours before the limit will run out.

"I mean," she frowned and shrugged, "He could warn Paris. Who knows what will happen."

Adrien watched Marinette think it over.

"I don't know," Marinette thought aloud, "It could cause a panic, I don't know if that will be helpful."

"But it's better than the normalcy when they run around and are all over the streets," Adrien objected.

Groaning, she raked her hand over her face. "Yes, tell him. Should I come with you?" she offered.

Shaking her head, she flipped her ponytail from her shoulder. "No need to, I'm the media-specialist here. See you guys tomorrow." Then she left through the door again and left the other four alone.

:

" _...And that's why we ask all Parisians to leave the city or stay inside their homes and stay calm. Our heroes are handling the situation."_

They turned off the TV were the mayor just left the podium, cameras flashing and many reporters trying to ask questions. But the bulky man just turned around and left.

They had gone back home, to the bakery. Tom and Sabine fussed a bit about them, but they had been tired and had a long day ahead so they soon let them retreat to Marinettes room.

Tom had been startled, but he did not object when Sabine shushed him. And now they were in Marinettes bed, cuddling. Everything was still so fresh in their mind and somehow seemed... unreal. Tomorrow at this time they will fight Hawkmoth, will fight Gabriel. And their clock ticked.

"I wonder what Chloé told the mayor," Adrien asked and Marinette cuddled more in his side. He felt he needed her comfort now, so he gripped her tighter.

The mayors report of the situation made everything too real. Paris was under lockdown after 5 p.m. And no one was allowed to stay outside after. That was one hour before their time limit ended and it just had to be enough.

"Do you think she told him the truth?" Adrien murmured again, trying to coax something out of Marinette. He was kind of scared.

"I don't know," she finally sighed.

He was anxious. Fighting against Hawkmoth, an unknown variable, because neither had a clue what he was up to and neither had ever fought against him in person. Was he good in combat, like himself? Or pretty bad and had a lot of henchmen instead? They will easily fight them. They outnumbered him alone and they could with their experience alone fight every henchman he threw at them.

But what will come after? Sure, Plagg had told him he did not have to leave and Tikki had confirmed that, but... what will happen with Adrien?

Will they... _kill_ Gabriel, his father? Will he be arrested? Or is he manipulated and they have a much more evil mastermind to fight? Somehow there was still some corner of his mind that loved him and _wished_ it to be true.

No matter what, Gabriel needed to pay for what he did, that was certain, everyone else needed to. But why did he think of Gabriel as an exception?

Maybe because he was Adriens last living relative, his father? Or was it because he was Marinettes idol and she still admired him for his work in the fashion industry? Or because Adrien would be an orphan then and may need to move away?

"Hey," Marinette called him out of his thoughts. Somehow, she took everything much better than he did. "Don't worry, Minou. We're going to defeat him. Everything is going to be all right."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," he murmured, averting her gaze.

"I thought so. Tell me."

Mulling everything over, he tried to find words to express his struggles. "What if... I have to leave when we fought him? What happens after? Will he be arrested? Or..."

Her hands roamed over his stomach and shivers lightly diminished the anxiousness inside.

"We will handle it. Let everything play out how it is supposed to be. Don't worry too much about something that is not happened yet," she told him and he finally looked down at her.

Smirking, he noticed how _she_ was the one to tell him not to worry too much. "Wow, hearing that from _you_..." he laughed and she boxed in his side.

"I'm able to learn too, you know?" Snickering, they rolled over and Adrien tried to forget what really will happen. But it would just not leave his mind.

:

They had slept until midday and were stuffing their stomachs with as much food as Sabine and Tom were able to produce. Out of nervousness, Tom had baked near a ton of goodies during the night and they were glad in helping him getting rid of it again.

Marinettes parents tried to persuade them again and again to not fight, to just leave or get rammed up in the bakery, but both declined every time. They were responsible, the entire city counted on them.

No matter how much Adrien wished to protect his Lady, because he knew she was in much greater danger than him, it would ease his mind a lot when she would spend the next days in a shut closed fallout shelter.

Instead she insisted on eating more. Sleeping more. They needed to be at full strength. So he ate and took naps until they decided to head back to the hotel.

So they transformed and without any thought, he turned around, to grin at his Lady, but something threw him off.

"MyLady!" he called and pulled at her arm. Startled she turned around and he was able to take in her complete attire.

Her suit had changed too. Now her collar was not black anymore, but red and with a small slid down the front, similar to his own. But what really was new were her fingertips. They were all black now, the gloves vanishing under some kind of armoured forearm-plate. Her chest and back area too were armoured, but with the usual red with black spots. The armour melted together with the usual suit.

"Wooow, nice," he gushed and turned her around.

She too seemed to have noticed the difference and quickly hurried to her mirror in one corner.

"That's quite... cool, actually," she said and turned around, watching the suit and the armour move with every limb. Similar to his own additions they were hard, but flexible, magical.

But it left him wonder... will their suits change any more in the future?

"What did Plagg say about the changings?" Ladybug asked, watching his reflection in the mirror next to hers.

But Chat Noir could only shrug. "He was not really precise. But the essence was something like..." he stopped, thinking back, trying to get the information back to the surface. "When you synchronize more with the Miraculous, the bond gets stronger and so does our magic? Something like that, but we can ask the Guardian when everything is over, I'm sure he has a better explanation."

Ladybug hummed and nodded, turning once more in front of the mirror, admiring her new suit.

"Okay, let's go, they surely are already waiting," she announced, throwing a last glance into the mirror before stepping to the balcony.

She had pulled up a view-protection that provided them some secrecy, but it was always a bit tricky to get out from under it.

:

"Thirty minutes left," Ladybug groaned and slumped against Chat Noirs shoulder next to her. "Waiting is awful!"

They were prepared. Everyone was charged, had enough sleep and food in them, Ninos room was stocked to the brim with snacks for the kwamis and they could just hope that nothing too bad happened. But waiting, without knowing what will happen after the time ran out was nerve wrecking.

Sighing, Renarde turned again, resuming to her pacing on one of the beams of the Eiffel tower. Waiting was indeed agony.

They had taken a spot on the high landmark, being able to not only watch their neighbourhood, but also a great deal of Paris. When Hawkmoth began his attack, they are going to know.

"What's that?" Bee suddenly exclaimed and pointed to one side in Renardes back. Snapping around all four of them watched an orange blur come closer. Instantly the adrenaline spiked and Ladybug and Chat Noir stood up as well, all taking in a defensive stance.

All of them gasped when the orange blur manifested into a girl in front of them.

Volpina.

"What are you doing here?" Ladybug asked, readying her yoyo.

But Volpina only laughed. "What? Surprised to see me? Well, I told you, we're never going to be friends. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Frowning, Renarde watched the girl in front of her. But suddenly Volpinas head flipped to the side, watching her like she was prey. Gulping Renarde gripped her flute tighter.

"You have a nice necklace, similar to mine," she sneered, showing them the pendant that shined lightly in the setting sun. "But unfortunately yours is the real deal."

Nervously, Renarde gripped the her necklace tight. Volpina was obviously after her Miraculous.

"Lila, please," Chat chimed in, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not _Lila_ ," she called, her gaze switching back to the two heroes right in front of her. "I am Volpina and you are going to _fear_ me.

"But I'm not here to fight," she stated, but added with a side-glance to Renarde, "Yet."

Standing up straighter to seem taller, she began to deliver her message. "I am here to tell you something from Hawkmoth. The last half hour has arrived and he's offering you something. Freedom for Chat Noir and a paid job at Agreste Design for Ladybug. Only when you give him your Miraculous, obviously.

"I don't know why, but he does not want to fight. So, you know where to find him," she sneered and leaped forward, hurling directly at Ladybug, flute risen to attack.

Completely took by surprise everyone leaped backwards, except of Chat Noir, who wanted to counter the unexpected attack. But when his baton touched Volpinas flute, the girl vanished in a puff of orange smoke.

And when the smoke subsided, all of them were tense, high on alert.

"What...was... _that_?!" Renarde exclaimed first. "Oh god, it really is serious," she murmured, hands raking through her hair again. Until now her superhero life had been fantastic, just how she had imagined it.

Some cool fights, slightly boring patrols and Akuma-chasing which was somehow cool too because you were a _superhero_ with _superpowers_. She was one of very few chosens.

But now, Volpinas gaze told her she was _prey_. Now someone was after _her_ Miraculous. And it terrified her. The play was over, it got serious.

But it was part of being a hero, right? She needed to be strong, because all heroes are strong. If she wanted to be a superhero, she had to live with the consequences too.

"Lila?" Ladybug murmured with a frown, "Oh, this is all my fault," she groaned and slumped against Chats side.

"Why's that?" Renarde asked, shaking.

Chat laughed. "She was jealous and told her off," he explained and rubbed her back. "That's why Lila got akumatized in the first place."

"And she's called on a vendetta," Ladybug whined.

Bee was soon laughing along Chat Noir and Renarde had to suppress a grin too.

Yeah, Marinette had been very jealous before the two got together. Even now she still spotted her frown angrily at pictures of female models next to Adrien in magazines.

But soon, the tension was back and all of them frowned to the spot Volpina had stood before.

"We can start a surprise-attack," Bee suddenly suggested. Everyone looked at her and she just shrugged, "My father is always saying that you have to be one step ahead of your opponent."

Thinking, Ladybug finally murmured an approval. "Maybe you're right. Waiting might leave us vulnerable. Volpina just showed that. We were not prepared."

"We could pretend to yield to his conditions. Renarde and Bee might act angry and disappointed. I can say something like 'I want my mother back' and you 'I can't fight Chat because I love him so much' and I could say-" he rambled with a growing smirk, but Bee and Ladybug cut him off by hitting his arms from both sides.

"Despite that being... awfully obvious, I like the idea," Bee nodded and Ladybug frowned.

"We just have to hope he believes us."

Huffing, Renarde gripped her flute tighter. "I don't like this so I'm going to fight Volpina, distract her," she announced. "Then she's out of your way."

"Seems a good enough plan," Ladybug said and clapped in her hands, closing their plan. "Oh, this is going to be awful," she murmured after sharing a long, meaningful glance with Chat Noir.

"Nah, it's going to work," he winked and tugged at her hand to signal her to get forward.

"Bee, you follow us and try to 'stop us', Renarde, you lurk behind and watch Volpina, she might keep guard," he announced with a grin. "We're going to intrude Hawkmoths lair," he added somehow giddy.

"Don't be so excited," Ladybug scolded, but signalled them with a nod, that he was indeed right.

They just had to go through with their plan.

* * *

 **Have you seen the official names now? Well, Queen _B_ is something I have to get used to, but it's not _that_ bad. Rena Rogue... HAHAHA I TOLD YOU SO! Rena – Renarde... Man, sometimes I'm too good. And concerning Nino... I fear the show is going to be misused for fanservice. (When I got that right) Nino was never supposed to get a Miraculous and not the turtle one. His colour-scheme does not fit at all and I'm just... disappointed. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ fanfictions with Jade Turtle/Shell or whatever and I know, it just fits! But Carapace is only there for fanservice, I mean: look at his suit! It's so similar to the fandom-stuff, it's too obvious for my liking. Fanfiction/ -art is just what it is: From fans to fans and it is not supposed to inflict the real deal. And when Thomas said Nino's not supposed to get one, that's it. As sad as it could be, it is. Okay, this change is not really a bad one, like I said, I really love Nino being a part of the team, but I'm scared what will follow. There are a few things cursing in the fandom, I don't quite approve of and when Carapace was able to find a way into the show, what will happen with the other? I don't want the show getting misused for fanservice :( I'm sorry if I'm upsetting someone with that statement, but that's my opinion.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, it get's heavy and kind of confusing from now on, hope you can follow my train of thoughts in the end. And in case if not: Don't hesitate to ask :D**

 **Love you all, Rotti**


	22. You Haven't Seen The Last Of Volpina

Chapter 22: You Haven't Seen The Last of Volpina

Renarde leaped a few rooftops behind of her other teammates, anxious.

Now she has to fight. Alone. Someone with equal powers to hers. She just needed to get a hold of Volpina before the girl got a gist of their plan.

Then she suddenly saw an orange girl, stepping out from behind a chimney. There she was. Or at least one of her illusions.

Taking her flute, she played a few tunes, creating an arrow which soared directly to the girl ahead. And like expected the illusion vanished in a puff of smoke. But that arrow was not to hurt her, but to lure her out and give the others a signal to hurry up before she was able to contact Hawkmoth.

Landing directly on the spot where the illusion had been, she stopped and waited.

And after a few minutes, another orange girl appeared.

"I want to talk to the real deal," Renarde announced and drew her flute.

But the Volpina in front of her only laughed. "Oh, I _am_ the real deal."

Smirking despite the nervousness in her stomach, she whirred her flute around. "Great. Listen, I want to get our disagreement out of the world. You and me. The winner gets this little gem," she smirked and touched her necklace with shaky hands.

Smirking as well Volpina stepped closer, drawing her flute too.

"But don't tell your master," Renarde added, "We don't want to get interrupted."

Laughing, Volpina drew her head into her neck. "Do you think I'm so dumb?! The second I saw you I knew of your feeble plan. But you are lucky. I was curious of what you wanted. So I did not tell him yet. And I won't." Then she added, "We have a deal, _Renarde_."

Acting purely on instinct, Renarde leaped sideways, barely getting out of the way of a gigantic hammer that smashed the entire rooftop, breaking tiles and the static of the house below. Everything crashed and Renarde was so happy to see it was only an empty storehouse. But it incredibly frightened her that her illusion had _matter_ now. Usually hers were what they were called: illusions. Lies. With nothing inside and easily destroyed at the touch. Even a _pigeon_ was able to ruin one of them.

But this hammer was indeed real. Like, real-real. Much more like hers.

That would be harder than she had originally thought.

A few tunes out of her opponents flute rang her out of her thoughts again and she instantly moved away, somersaulting on top of a nearby chimney, barely getting out of reach for a gigantic squid.

Volpina cackled in the background, shouting over the commotion: "Surprised they are real? I have upgraded!"

Thinking quickly, she blew her flute and produced a high voltage mast in the middle of the street, connecting the squids arms with wire to the electric. There were flashes and sparks until the squid suddenly burst into a shower of orange puff.

Not stopping her song, she created a myriad of arrows around her head, shooting them off into the general direction of Volpina.

But the Italian just deflected them with swirling her flute in front of her, creating a shield where they bounced off. "You have to get more creative to defeat me!" she shouted and drew her flute to her lips again.

Soon a gigantic bubble formed around Renarde and she instantly whirred her flute round to shatter it. Bathed in more orange powder, Renarde leaped away from the chimney to a better position. All this smoke confused her senses and she had lost the girl out of her sight.

Whirring around, she played a soft tune, creating a shield made out of diamond. No matter which attack Volpina will land against her out of a dark corner, she first needed to get past her indestructible shield.

Well, the thought had been nice, but Renarde did not count on the possibility Volpina destroyed the building she stood upon.

And when the tiles gave way and the building collapsed, Renarde was airborne in her super-shield until in crashed to the ground, the building collapsing on top of her.

Shaking her head to get rid of the confusion the fall had brought upon her, she smirked, glad the shield had indeed not cracked. But she was trapped.

Creating another inner barrier, she smashed the outer ball with an enormous explosion and blasted the remnants of the building away too. When she destroyed her inner shield with a tune, releasing the magic inside, she noticed that there was broken furniture around her.

Volpina had destroyed a building where people had lived in. Luckily it seemed the inhabitants had left the city for the lockdown, but Renarde could not count on that being the case every time she destroyed a building.

She needed to lure her away from inhabited houses, lure her away from the narrow streets.

The Trocadero would be a great open space where they could take out their fight. And it was somehow close.

Sighing, Renarde leaped out of the ruin and risked a glance around, searching for her opponent. She was gone, but surely not for long.

"Volpina!" she called, "Come and get me!" Then she leaped forwards into the direction of the Trocadero.

Not long and different things zipped by her. Even bombs and missiles. They shot past her and shot into streets and buildings, and Renarde could only hope the explosions did not hurt any people too much. Soon she heard the crying of sirens coming closer. Fire fighters and Paramedics.

Sighing, she just continued her way, hoping against hope to not hurt anyone too badly. And when she landed with a somersault on the stone tiles of Trocadero-Square, Volpina emerged on one of the rooftops nearby.

"Do you hope to get the civilians out of danger?" she laughed manically. She sure was a cause for Asylum when Renarde had beat her. "Okay, I'll play with your rules. But now: Try to _fight_! Try to _beat me_!"

Both drew her flutes to their mouths and the ground shook when Volpinas gigantic mole broke through the earth and made Renarde tumble to the side.

Completely off balance and without any ground under her feet, she fell, shocked because she had not counted on a gigantic _mole_ who digged through the surface under her _feet_.

But out of the corner of her eyes she saw that her own bird-attack took place too, ripping at Volpinas hair and skin.

But the satisfaction held not long, the mole swatted at her and she fell into the side of a building. Her shoulder and ribcage angrily protested and her back will surely soon sport a gigantic bruise.

Groaning, she lifted herself out of the hole her body created in the brick-wall and she quickly thought on how to get rid of the mole. Unfortunately nothing except of the old game 'Whac a Mole' came into her mind.

Cursing Nino for his fable for old-fashioned things, she soon created a gigantic hammer and hit the mole directly on his head. Both vanished in a puff of orange smoke, blanketing the place. A mini-tornado and the spray fountains of the ripped out water pipes showed her how Volpina just got rid of her birds with a gigantic bread she threw away, further into the city.

Wincing because of the crash, Renarde drew her flute against her lips again. When she wanted to fight Volpina, she needed more help. Creating illusions of her teammates, she quickly nodded to them and all three leaped forwards, drawing Volpina into a fight where Renarde could think of how to finally beat her.

Unfortunately, Volpina created a sword and slashed at her friends. Well, the illusions of her friends, but it hurt nonetheless when the blade cut through them, letting them dissolve in orange as well.

Renarde huffed. How could she distract Volpina long enough? Normally Chat did that part of the job when her illusions were not enough.

Well, Chat threw unnecessary puns at the victims, it may help in her situation as well. "Hey, you fake!" she called when the blade made Ladybug vanish as well. "Don't you have anything better in your pocket? I'm still standing!" Wow, how did Chat manage to come up with the amount of puns? She surely had never appreciated it enough.

"Hah," Volpina laughed and jumped down onto the crumbled ground, across from Renarde, "Do you really think that was everything I was able to?! You have no clue! The limit of our power is only imagination!"

Drawing her flute to her lips again, she played another song, a song that was confusing and seemed out of this world.

And without any time to react, Renardes vision blurred, the air around her flickered like the heat above a fire and she lost her balance. Again.

Slipping on the mud, she fell to her knees, could only watch a blurry Volpina approach, the weird song echoing around her skull, clouding her senses.

:

"You can't give him your Miraculous!" Bee screeched atop of her lunges and Ladybug was impressed once more by Chloés acting. If she did not know everything was faked, even she would have believed that they were just about to give up. "You're getting the whole world in danger!"

"I'm sorry, Bee," Chat said, 'tightening' the rope around Bees arms and legs that 'pinned' her to the column in front of the mansion. "But I need to do this."

"CHAT, NO! Please, don't do this," Bee whispered, barely managing to 'keep in her tears'. Wow, this would have been really creepy for anyone who watched. 'Struggling' against the ropes, she called after Chat when he turned and went back to Ladybug who stood aside.

They had 'fought' a bit in front of the mansion and Bee had 'lost'. Well, they needed to put up a show, right? Or else Hawkmoth will not believe them.

Sighing, Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped over the wall of the manor, landing in front of the house. There were concerning crashes and sirens in the distance, but Ladybug shoved them out of her mind. Renarde will deal with Volpina, they needed to focus on Hawkmoth.

Without a warning, the door opened in front of them, revealing a dark, unrevealing hall.

Entwining her hand with Chats, they stepped inside, the darkness cloaking them.

:

Closing her eyes, Bee breathed in deeply. Now she had to wait. They had agreed that she waited ten minutes until she freed herself and sneaked inside the mansion, getting ready to bark in, ready to join the fight the two might have just begun by then.

The ringing bells of a nearby church will signal her when the clock struck 6 p.m. And this will be her signal to free herself and roam the house.

Hopefully nothing out of the ordinary will happen until then.

:

When Volpinas tune ended, her world was upside down and she lay on the ground, breathing heavy, her head throbbed and her ears rung painfully.

She wanted nothing more than curling up in her bed and not emerge for an entire week.

But the black boot that got shoved into her focus, reminded her of the pressing matter she needed to deal with. And that _fast_. She was loosing.

But instead of directly grabbing her Miraculous, Volpina hardly shoved her foot on Alyas chest, making her groan because of the aching pressure. Her ribcage still ached from the impact with the building.

Laughing, Volpina bend down, leaning heavily on her, boring uncomfortably into her ribs. "What did you say? You're still standing?"

She turned her foot, her heel digging deeper into her flesh and Renarde groaned in pain.

"Hah, no, you're beat _Renarde_ , you're lying in the dirt, on the ground, under _my_ feet, under _Volpinas_ control."

One corner of Renardes mind registered how overconfident Volpina acted. Renarde was stronger than that, she _knew_ that. And the confidence will be her opponents fall.

Off her feet to be precise.

The ground was slippery from the water and she stood on wet earth. Mud. Slippery mud.

Gritting her teeth together, she whacked Volpinas remaining foot next to her with her elbow and the vixen villain stopped her laughter to crash to the ground in a surprised squeak.

As fast as she was able to, Renarde heaved herself up to her feet, Volpina following her instantly, observing her now dirty suit.

"You...!" she growled angrily, "You... little... I'm not only going to beat the living hell out of you, I'm going to _kill_ you."

Renarde had to admit: she looked scary. There were cuts all over her face because of the birds earlier and her hair fell in strands out of her ponytails. There was a bruise barely covered by her mask where one of her illusions may have hit her and mud was all over her.

She was a mess.

Barely managing to draw her flute she blocked the attack Volpina drew at her with one strike of her own. The wood clashed together and Volpina drew back again, hauling off for another forceful strike, Renarde managed to dodge by mere millimetres.

Volpina was feral and her blows were full of rage and hatred. Unfocussed. Just what Renarde needed.

Dodging attack after attack, she sometimes managed to land a blow or tug at her hair, just enough to enrage her further. And it worked.

She got tired out and her heavy blows more than once missed her.

Volpina might be more creative than Renarde in her attacks when she created her illusions, but the stamina and strategy that came with only experience had strengthened her senses during the last months. She was better in combat than Volpina was.

And when she saw her chance, she easily took it.

Volpinas foot slipped in the mud several centimetres and her stance got unstable. Without thinking, Renarde quickly lunged forward and her flute swapped her off her feet again.

With a scream, Volpina landed back in the mud, her feet not managing to get a grip.

The task was easy. Break the possessed item and catch the Akuma. So Renarde lunged back, high above her head, ready to knock Volpina out. Striking down, she groaned when her ribcage ached again and Volpina blocked the attack with her flute.

Leaping back, she gave Volpina a chance to stand up again, lunging back for another strike, she took all her strength into this one, precise move.

Volpina stood shakily, her flute heaved up again, ready to block the incoming attack.

But Renarde was stronger. Her Miraculous was stronger than a feeble Akuma of Hawkmoth. Volpinas power was limited and her weapons breakable.

So when Renardes strike hit the wood of Volpinas drawn flute, a sick crack echoed around the place.

With shock in her eyes Volpina leaped back out of Renardes reach and eyed her flute. A crack ran around the entire weapon, a web of cracks on the spot where Alya had hit the wood. Splinters falling idly into the mud.

"No," Volpina breathed and heaved her flute to her lips, but only a whizzing sound came out, no melody, let alone a proper illusion. Some whirring smoke appeared in between the two girls, but was unable to manifest, unable to take a form.

"No, nonono, no, no," Volpina whispered, shaking her head with tears in her eyes, watching the smoke dissipate again.

Renarde pitied her. She was weaponless and her dream was shattered right in front of her, vanishing like her smoke in the wind.

"Give up, Volpina," Renarde offered, "You're defeated."

"No," Volpina repeated, but switched her unfocused gaze back to Renarde.

"No," she told her a bit more determined, with tears streaming down her face.

And with a desperate scream, she lunged forward again, flute drawn high in the air, ready to land another blow.

But her weapon was broken. So Renarde quickly targeted the weak spot, the spot where the web of cracks created a hole in the wood. An easy target.

Stepping lightly to the side, she lunged back again and hit hard against the incoming blow from Volpina, easily striking the weak spot. And like predicted, it cracked again and in a shower of splitters the flute snapped in half.

Without any resistance blocking her strike, Volpina lost her balance and fell forward past Renarde and fell back into the mud.

Sobbing, Volpina turned around, standing up again. Renarde did not attack. Volpina had no weapon, was covered in mud and she was a mess. No hero attacked those who were already beat.

But Volpina had other thoughts. With her bare hands she attacked Renarde, striking, but landing not a single blow.

Sighing, Renarde made up her mind. Hero or not, that fight was over and Volpina was just too stubborn. Dodging another attack with a sidestep, she rounded the Akuma and hit her with her flute directly into the back of her head.

Going slack, she fell back into the mud, face-first slumping forward.

Groaning, Renarde got to her knees and turned her over. Snapping the mud-covered necklace from her neck, she stored the object in her waistband and bend over Volpina, heaving her up bridal-stile.

Again her ribcage and back protested, but she needed to get her into the safety of some paramedics. She barely registered the ringing bells in the distance, signalling that their limit had run out.

:

Bee was bored.

Chat and Ladybug had vanished in the building an eternity ago and these damn bells just did not want to ring. The first few minutes she had screamed, called and 'tried to break out' to keep up the charade in case Hawkmoth still watched. Then she felt herself get hoarse and she stopped. Now she was bored out of her mind.

Who would have thought ten minutes could be so agonizingly long?

Groaning, she played with the end of the strick in her hands. It was already fuzzled out and was barely holding her anymore.

The crashing in the distance had subsided too, so either Renarde had moved away or went to combat instead of destroying half of Paris. Good. But that did not make waiting more exciting.

And then came the first gong and it startled her out of her skin.

That was her signal.

Letting go of the rope, she quickly shrugged it off and sneaked to her right. Adrien had described her the way to the backdoor, where she could sneak into the kitchen and would avoid a barred or observed entrance hall.

She easily found the little small door in the wall and slipped inside.

The kitchen was dark, only illuminated by a few monitors on the oven, fridge and running dish washer. But it seemed to be empty.

Breathing a sigh of relieve, she crept forwards, always staying on alert and never heaving her head higher than the counter, still fearing someone lurking in the shadows.

It was suspicious. Hawkmoth had not secured the mansion? Was he so certain?

But she could not mull over that any further, she had reached the door and lightly pulled the handle.

Ahead was the dining-room, a single light shining on the couches to her left.

There sat a woman, working carelessly on her laptop. Nathalie. Was she a part of the plan? Bee was confused. She seemed innocent, not knowing what was going on in the mansion, just working on the laptop.

Sure, she could just attack her from behind, but... urgh, she was a hero. Straightening up, she opened her mouth. "Madame?"

Nathalie zipped around, startled, scared. She had not anticipated any visitors.

"W- wha...? Queen Bee? What are you doing here?" she asked and Bee sighed. Gabriel had not even informed his assistant.

Slumping, because the anxiousness suddenly left her body, she breathed heavily. Down here must be secure or else this woman would not sit here so innocently.

"Please, Madame, you have to leave the building, it's not secure here," she informed her, but frowned. When she remembered correctly the woman had a bureau to work in.

"Erm... I'm sorry, but I have a job to do, I can't leave. And the city has a curfew," Nathalie said.

Frowning, Bee thought her words over. "Madame, may I ask what kind of job you have to do? And don't you have an office?"

Nathalie fidgeted on her spot on the couch and put the laptop aside. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Hm. Maybe Gabriel had banned her out of her own office? Then that might be the next spot she had to search for her teammates.

Suddenly a loud crash of splitting glass pierced the air, coming from somewhere above. Nathalie sprang to her feet, watching the ceiling.

"Please, Madame, you have to leave the building," Bee ordered once more and sprinted to the door leading to the hall. Peeking through the opened door, she found the hallway empty as well.

Squeezing through the frame she sprinted across the hall and stepped in front of the office door.

"Please, don't enter!" Nathalie called from behind and Bee flinched. Her surprise-attack was blown away by an eager assistant.

She barely had the time to turn around and call her off, because the door in front of her banged open and a man in a tight black and green suit stepped out.

:

Marcel was a happy man.

He was in his mid thirties and was wed, his wife pregnant with his first child.

He indeed was happy.

But he had not always been so happy. His childhood was a nightmare, so he wanted to do everything better with his own children.

Why his life had been a nightmare? Well, when he was five, his father had abused him and his mother. He still had the scars of his cigarettes on his skin. Then, after three years, his mother fled from his father, but he had caught them and everything got worse.

Later he noticed he had been near starvation around this time.

His mother was the only light in his life. She had been caring, she had been loving. She sung him into sleep when his stomach ached in the tiny cupboard.

But one day, her mother freaked out. She hit his father on the head with one of his beer-bottles, Marcel still remembered the shards glittering in the light. But it had been not enough to knock his father out, and he went feral. That was the night his mother died.

He still had nightmares from the blood and his fathers face. But always when he woke up, completely drenched in cold sweat, his wife would draw him into a tight hug.

Eventually, the authorities became wind of his situation, it was very soon after this horrifying night. He came into an orphanage and his father went to prison. Many years after that, his father had tried to contact him and tell him he was sorry, but Marcel had ignored him.

The next years had been better. He went to school again, found new friends and later his beautiful wife. His life was great now. He had a secure job at Agreste Design as a bookkeeper together with four other men and women and he had the weekends free.

Marcel was a happy man.

But he feared one thing.

Would he end up like his father? Sure, he would never hurt his wife and his child, never. But his father must have loved his mother once too, or else they would have never married and never got him, right?

What if something ticked him off, flicked on a switch and he went rogue? And these Akuma who threatened the city for over a year now made him nervous. What if he got angry one day and fell victim to Hawkmoth?

So he was scared.

He did not want to end like his father did.

He did not want to kill the love of his life.

He did not want to hurt his unborn child.

But he shoved these thoughts away as soon as they rose up. Mulling over something sad and anxious like that would make him an easy prey.

Marcel was a happy man.

But he sometimes missed his mother. She had not deserved to die. She had always protected him. If only he could travel back in time and protect her.

And then, one day, his father stood on his doorstep.

:

The man stepping out of the office wore a black suit. He wore a glowing green mask over his eyes. Like googles, glass was over his dark irises and covered the front of his face, his nose until up to his forehead. It looked quite spacey.

His chest and arms were covered in black, but green, glassy armour raced over his chest and forearms, green with the shining-through black underneath. And where the armour ended over the stomach were three stripes, pointing downwards.

His lower body was black, but again three stripes pointed down on his shins.

The suit somehow reminded her of Timebreaker.

"Aaaah, one of our heroes has arrived!" the Akuma laughed. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you through," he announced.

Taking in a defensive stance, Bee stepped back, anxious of what his powers will be.

But she did not need to wait long to find out. The Akuma lunged forward and Bee blocked his attack, wanting to hit him back with a straight right hook, but the Akuma was suddenly gone. Slightly wondering whether he had some kind of teleporting power, she got hit hard into her ribs by a blow from the Akuma who suddenly appeared right next to her.

This continued a few times and Bee soon noticed that the Akuma always pushed some kind of button on the glass on his forearm what seemed to have a display.

Groaning, she rubbed her aching ribs where the Akuma had hit a third time.

She wanted to tell him off, but she barely had time, he switched so often back and forth, she was confused.

And again the Akuma vanished and appeared right behind her, shoving her forwards into the open office door. At least she was inside. At the ground and beaten up, but inside.

And she instantly noticed a difference. The painting on the wall on the far end was wide open, revealing a narrow staircase leading upstairs. The way to Hawkmoths lair.

Laughing, the Akuma stepped inside as well. "Do you want to give up? I can do this the whole day." Then he began to cackle because of his own joke Bee did not get.

Groaning, Bee heaved herself up on her feet, taking in another defensive stance. "Come on, I am ready," she said but again, she Akuma vanished only to appear right in front of her, shoving her directly over the couch and she fell, somersaulting awkwardly into the rift of the small catwalk in the office.

Rubbing the back of her head angrily, she just noticed an orange blur storm into the room.

"Was that everything you got?! Shoving people into rifts?" she sneered to the Akuma, but regretted it instantly because his foot suddenly appeared in front of her face, kicking her _hard._

Groaning, she slumped over, blood dribbled from her nose and stained the white fabric of the couch.

And he satisfying smack coming from the Akumas head where Renarde had hit him from behind was too light in her opinion.

"Bee? Are you okay?" Renarde asked and Bee stood back up, holding her aching nose. Hopefully it would not be broken.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her off, and jumped back when she took in Renardes appearance. "But what happened with _you_?"

Her suit was covered in mud and she lightly limped.

"Oh, don't ask," she groaned, "Is your nose okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, is he out?" she said, gesturing to the Akuma and she noticed how her nose throbbed painfully, beginning to swell and close up her possibility to breathe properly.

The Akuma was laid head-first in the rifle, his rear up in the air. He seemed pretty knocked out to her.

"Yes, do you know where the butterfly is in? We can collect the item until Ladybug can-" Renarde began, but the Akuma stirred again. "Oh no, you don't-" she began again, but suddenly the ceiling cracked.

And then something crashed and everything collapsed.

:

Ladybug stepped into the dimly lit hall.

She had somehow anticipated Gabriel or Nathalie greeting them, but instead there stood another man that looked like an Akuma.

His suitdesign remembered her of Timebreaker, but less creative and less dangerous looking.

But this Akuma smiled. "Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir," he said. "I am Time. The Master is already waiting for you. I am happy you followed his call. Please, follow me."

Then he turned into the office to their left.

Chat squeezed her hand comfortingly and lead them forwards, following the Akuma anxiously.

But it seemed to incredibly startle him when the room was unoccupied. Instead, the painting of his mother was wide open.

"I thought there was a safe, but a _staircase_ too?" he whispered and Ladybug shrugged. Obviously the painting had hid not only the safe, but also a second door that lead upwards.

With a wide bow, Time gestured for them to enter the staircase, most likely leading to Hawkmoths lair.

Chat gulped at her side and lead her farther to the entrance.

He was the first one to step over the threshold and into the narrow room behind. When he was on the first step, she followed.

It was dark inside and she barely was able to make out her hands in front of her. Luckily Chat had night-sight and was able to lead them quite well.

But soon, a light above illuminated their way and the staircase ended in a wide, open space. Their feet echoed metallic on the ground and the walls seemed to be made out of some kind of fabric.

There was a gigantic window, taking in the most of the wall farthest away from them. Metallic beams raked over the lightly tinted glass, creating an artistic, lightly butterfly shaped frame. Paris lights streamed through the windows, cloaking them in a soft light.

But also the man who stood directly in front of them, facing the window, his back turned to them. She was barely able to make out his suit, because the back was cased in shadow. All she saw was some shining clothing on some places.

"Marinette, Adrien, did you come to help me?" he asked and Marinette noticed he clutched a cane in front of his chest.

"Yes," Chat answered for her. "I'm sorry, father."

"Why am I supposed to believe you? You were quite earnest yesterday," Hawkmoth grumbled and Marinette flinched. She did not like his tone. It was different.

"You were right. I want maman back," Chat whispered and she watched his face. It was contorted in agony and he felt remorse. She needed to remind herself over and over again that he was just faking. He was, right? "I miss her so much."

Finally, Hawkmoth turned around and Ladybug got a glimpse of his suit.

His head was covered by a silver hood, leaving only his mouth free. Around his eyes was a greenish glow in the shape of a butterfly.

At his collar rested a Miraculous, but it was different of what the Guardian had described it. It was a brooch with four idle wings sticking out of the middle-piece and in the background, fastened behind the wings was a greenish fan, remembering her of a peacock.

His elegant suite was of a dark purple, but the collar fanned out to his back, beginning at his stomach in a dark green, the tips ending at his ears, but under it fanned out, light green chiffon raking over his back creating some kind of cape with blue ornaments.

Everything shimmered either lilac or green in the light streaming in through the high window.

"And what is your reason?" he asked, talking directly to to Ladybug.

A shiver ran down her spine, his gaze was ice-cold and it was just _terrifying_ to talk to him. The man in front of her radiated coldness and just, intriguing power. Everything Gabriel presented, stood for. At least what he wanted to be.

"I can't fight him," she answered, averting his creepy gaze, looking instead to her partner, "When he is certain it's the right thing to do, it is. I trust him." But she added, "And I know that you are no evil man either, Gabriel. I always trusted your judgement." And it was not lied.

Again his gaze bore into her. Her eyes involuntary locked with his and she gasped when his eyes filled her vision.

Icy blue.

Ice cold was his gaze and it froze everything inside her. But like the stormy pond, everything got visible for the onlooker, because the smooth surface acted like glass. Every emotion, every thought, every lie, her entire _life_ was readable. She was an open book.

"I believe you could never fight him," he said and stepped forwards, rounding them, but his gaze never left her and she felt extremely vulnerable. "I believe you trust him." He was now directly behind her and she turned uncomfortably, not wanting to get him out of sight either. "And I believe you were trusting my judgement too."

He was directly in front of them again. And suddenly he snapped back to Chat Noir. "But I don't believe you want her back."

* * *

 **Uuuuh, the fight begins and with it the heavy stuff. Not emotionally heavy, but heavy in a kind of... I-planned-that-from-the-very-beginning-and-it-was-the-idea-what-made-me-write-this-story-kind-of-heavy. I'm really looking forward to your opinions on the next few chapters I kind aof already have written out hehe :D**

 **Well, hope you have a nice day so far and don't forget to review :3**


	23. Time And Time Again

**A HUGE Thank you to Pointeofdance, my new Beta! :D She looked over that chapter and did an amazing job! She even promised to look over the previous chapters as well, so, even if the context does not change, my bad grammar (I recently noticed I still have** _ **so much**_ **to learn) and other things I completely... misinterpreted(?) will vanish. MUHAHAHA. I have to admit it's a bit embarrassing though, I thought I did a pretty great job XDXD Well, it seems I was wrong XD**

 **Anyway, have fun with todays chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 23: Time And Time Again

Gasping, Ladybug stepped in between father and son, scared of what will happen.

But instead of attacking, Gabriel just showed them his open palm. A clear gesture of what he wanted. Their Miraculous.

Scared because they had never agreed on how far to go, she tried to play for time. "First," she began, "tell us _how_ you want to bring her back."

His mask contorted into a frown and his hand balled up into a fist.

"You have to understand," Ladybug practically begged, "It's still quite dangerous and we don't know any facts. Gabriel, you're a businessman. We want to know what we're getting involved with. We are responsible for the stones. We trust you, Gabriel, but we need a bit more than that. It's all about business."

There were a few seconds of silence in the dark lair.

And then his hardened gaze softened somewhat in understanding. "I guess you are right." he murmured and turned around, facing the window again.

Both Chat and Ladybug lost the built up tension in their muscles to some degree. Neither really wanted to fight him and they needed to get him to talk. Maybe they could sneak up on him and just grab the Miraculous from his damn collar.

"The worlds of the living and the dead are bounded. Like a shadow, the world of the dead lies next to ours. Always there, but at the same time not. There's something like a veil in between the worlds.

"And to reach the other world, you need to destroy this veil."

That did not sound good. Somehow it seemed like something that was better not destroyed.

"When you destroy the veil, people can cross the worlds and are allowed to return. Unfortunately they have no body, so you need to give them one.

"You two have no clue what you are capable of. These stones of yours allow the wearer to be _god._ Creation and Destruction, Creation of life and Destruction of fate. You can do so much with those powers of yours. Everyone who ever lost someone would be able to have them back." A happy laugh bubbled from his chest, but it sent a new wave of shivers down Ladybugs skin.

What he wanted was _wrong_. Destroy the barriers between the living and the dead? Play god? Destroy your destiny? How... how could he even think of something like that? Was the wish to get his wife back really _this_ tempting?

Sure, she could understand fully what he wanted. If Adrien ever died... it would be impossible for her to move on, but she would prefer dying herself instead of destroying the world.

And that was what Gabriel wanted to do. Destroy the world. Robbing it of its most prominent characteristics, being born, living and dying at the end, would mean changing everything this world, _their lives_ , stood for.

Sure, there were individual morals and dreams for every living person on this planet, but _that_ was something neither could change, something that would be equal and inevitable for everyone.

So when Gabriel decided to play god and change this only constant in humanity's fate? It would destroy them, destroy the world.

Again, Gabriel turned around, facing them again. And his evil frown was everything but soothing.

"You don't intend to give them to me," he simply stated.

And again the tension was back in their bones. Marinette widened her stance involuntary. A fight seemed inevitable.

"I'll ask you one last time," Hawkmoth sighed and continued with a more firm voice, "Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"No," Chat answered for them and his hand appeared at the base of her back. "I'm sorry father, but I'm staying with what I told you yesterday. You can't bring back the dead."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel," Ladybug sighed and watched Hawkmoths face darken.

"Then you brought this upon you on your own," he said and raised his hands, cane tightly clutched in his right.

Suddenly, everything around them fluttered and a swishing sound filled the air. Ducking, Ladybug remembered the evening in the bakery. Just like that, the things she had so easily dismissed as fabric on the walls were moving.

Hundreds of evil, lilac butterflies covered the walls and were now fluttering, moving, ready to be released on Paris.

Just then, they heard the bells, the bells signalling that the clock had stricken six.

"Your time is up," Hawkmoth announced and laughed maniacally.

Instantly, Ladybug shuffled closer to Chat Noir whose arm drew from her back, around her waist, tugging her lightly to his side and, dare she say, even behind him.

They were _scared_. So many butterflies, so much potential. Should Hawkmoth release them into Paris they had a bigger problem coming ahead than the two downstairs and outside. Soon everyone in Paris with only a tiny bit of negative emotion will fall victim to Hawkmoth.

No time to recover after one fight because the next one would lurk in the next shadow. She even doubted they would be able to fight only one at one time. Every single one of them would be after their Miraculous and sooner or later they would be captured by the sheer amount of baddies and their exhaustion.

"You will surrender, Ladybug and Chat Noir, no matter where you hide, no matter where you flee to, my Akuma will find you, haul you into the open and, sooner or later, your Miraculous will be mine."

Hawkmoth's speech terrified them and in the background the ringing of the bells ran out, having accompanied his words. The whole scene seemed to be right out of a movie and she somehow could feel the marvel coming _directly_ from her partner at this.

She might have a small talk with him afterwards that that you _don't_ marvel at the speech of a villain.

But Ladybug had no chance to make an inappropriate comment like they were used to during battle, because as soon as she went to open her mouth, Hawkmoth brought his cane down, hitting the ground hard.

The clank echoed through the room and Ladybug felt the vibrations from the impact under her feet.

Listening to his call, the butterflies heaved up, circled the room shortly, fluttered around them. Their papery wings struck against her and Chat's cheeks and messed with their hair. Every time they touched her, the spot tingled uncomfortably from the negative energy roaming through the bugs.

And then suddenly some glass crashed, the splinters flying through the whole room, cutting into Ladybug's face. She quickly hid against Chat's leathered back.

With the crash came the calm. The butterflies were gone.

Peeping out from the leather, she watched with dread how all butterflies flew through the crashed window, roaming through Paris' streets.

Children, teens, and adults were equally possessed. The bugs squeezed through the tiniest slits, through doors and windows, under blankets, and into pillow-forts. They possessed walking canes, glasses, necklaces, brooches, bags, and teddies. Everyone with some kind of anger, sadness, or vulnerable fear got cloaked in dark bubbles. Everyone heard the same, evil voice.

"Paris. I guarantee you whatever you wish. Revenge, Love, Hatred. Whatever you want. I guarantee you power to do so. But you have to give me two things in return: Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring. Those two are your number one priority. Anyone presents them to me and _all_ of you will keep your power. Do we have a deal?"

The satisfying smirk crossing his lips told Ladybug that they were doomed. "Wonderful. Now come to me and _get them_!" Hawkmoth called and once more clacked his cane against the metal ground.

They would have mere minutes until the first one will arrive, maybe less.

They needed to act.

So, without thinking, Chat Noir leaped forward, claws drawn out, ready to attack.

Using Chat as a distraction, she barely focused on the fight between father and son who had switched to some kind of sword-fight, Chat using his baton and Hawkmoth his cane. She knew, she needed to hurry or they will be doomed should they not manage to get his Miraculous in the next two minutes. She threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

In her hands fell a mirror and she barely realised what to do with it because there was a hand grabbing at her hair from behind, tugging her painfully across the room, the mirror falling to the ground, shattering at her right.

Looking up with tears in her eyes, she realised Hawkmoth had a firm grip on one of her pigtails, his face again drawn into a shadow.

Across from her was Chat Noir, down on all fours, hissing.

"Please, Adrien," Hawkmoth scolded, sporting the tone he used as Gabriel, "No need to be so dramatic. And stand up straight."

"Fuck you," he snarled, eyeing him dangerously.

"Language," Hawkmoth scolded him again. "Please, I raised you better. Your mother will be ashamed when I tell her."

Again, Chat hissed, his eyes glued to every one of Hawkmoth's movements. Suddenly, Hawkmoth heaved her painfully up by her hair.

With a whimper, she grabbed at his wrist, struggling against his grip. But it _hurt_. She was barely kneeling, not able to stand up on her own. The hand tugged sharply while he talked of something that Ladybug drowned out.

The piercing pain held her in place. Not only because of Hawkmoth holding her up by her hair, but also because a shard of the window cut dangerously in her shin.

She needed to get away from him. A swooshing sound of wings told her the first Akuma was nearby and a shadow darkened the opening. They _needed_ to get out of here.

Ladybug moved again, tugging at his arm, but again the shard cut into her flesh. She needed to free herself.

:

He had told him of how proud his mother will be if he just surrendered, of how her warm arms could embrace him. Of how her smile can echo around the mansion's halls again.

But he just... could not bring himself to dream about that. He had found closure in the uncertain death of his mother. He did not want to assume she was dead at all, but when his father was so certain…

It did not matter. His mother was gone and she will never come back again.

Marinette had helped him to realise that, even if she did not know this. But he did and that was what mattered right now.

So he was left there, standing, crouched in front of Hawkmoth who held his Lady captivated. He held her hair and heaved her up. She swayed with every movement of his speech, Chat was no longer listening to. His blood rushed in his ears and drowned everything but his Lady's whimpers out.

Hissing, he watched him on high alert. One more move and he will claw his eyes out of his damned skull.

But suddenly a shadow darkened the room from outside and Chat looked up, his face falling at the view that presented him. In front of the window was a _dragon_.

Not the kind of crocodile one they had riden on when they fought Guitar-Villain, but some kind of silver-armoured-gleaming-eyes kind of terrifying dragon right out of a fantasy novel.

"Ah," Hawkmoth laughed, "Fantacstasy. Nice to see you here."

They needed to get out of here. _Fast_.

A sudden movement draw his gaze back to his Lady. She had a large shard of her fallen Lucky Charm in her hand, holding it like a knife. "Get ready!" she called and raised her hand.

He quickly called his Cataclysm and watched, horrified, how the shard easily cut from below up through her dark strands, effectively cutting her pigtail from her scalp.

With a startled gasp because of the sudden loss of weight, Hawkmoth tumbled back and Ladybug leaped forwards. Her short strands flicked around her face as she reached him across the room and Ladybug pressed his palm to the floor.

Instantly the floor cracked and gave in, collapsing into the room below.

They were airborne for a few seconds and he drew her tight to his chest, turning so she was on top of him when they crashed to the ground below with all the rubble.

Groaning, he quickly drew his hand to her head to protect her from the last pieces of falling debris. At least they managed to get out of there.

Now, they needed to find a safe spot where they could recharge and get Renarde and Bee back.

:

The instant they fell on the large pile of chunks, she heaved her head from Chat's chest, first startled by the strands that fell in her face, but soon glancing around to take in her surroundings.

Breaking out of the lair had been the first step, the next was to get out of the mansion and hide from the Akuma.

She took in Renarde and Bee. Renarde was covered from head to toe in mud, cradling her arm to her chest, obviously in pain. Bee seemed to be all right despite the blood still streaming out of her swelling, red nose.

Then she saw Time regaining consciousness.

She turned her head upstairs, ignoring Chat's protecting hand on her head. Hawkmoth stood at the edge of the hole they had broken through. A dragon looming over him.

The dragon was obviously the fastest Akuma, but it would be in no time until the next one showed up as well.

"I'm done with this!" Time suddenly exclaimed and pulled up the screen on his wrist. "Now I'm doing _my_ stuff," he murmured. Ladybug needed to _act_.

Time seemed to be an Akuma with time-travelling powers. If he wanted to do his own thing now, he provided the perfect getaway.

Huffing, she quickly took hold of Chat by the bell at his collar and sprinted to Renarde and Bee across the rubble. "Hold on!" she ordered and leaped towards the Akuma who was surrounded by a swirling, purple bubble.

Tackling the Akuma with Chat, Bee, and Renarde in tow, she suddenly felt a weird pull in her stomach. Her surroundings swirled and she somehow lost her grip on Chat, but held tight to the Akuma, hoping it would be enough that he had been with her.

Nausea hit her like a truck and the blurry colours around her were not helping at all.

And then, as soon as it begun, everything stopped and she tumbled to the ground, falling against something soft. That something groaned uncomfortably.

"You're really lucky. Hawkmoth has other plans for me than fighting you. But you'll see soon enough what I'm up to anyway," someone told her and a weird black blur vanished from her sight.

Everything was still blurry, but at least her surroundings were not moving anymore.

She closed her eyes, breathing in heavily a few times. She felt a body next to her move and groan as well. Then it settled in. There was only _one_ person next to her.

Snapping her eyes open she looked around and saw a yellow back facing her, collapsed on her side, shaking heavily.

"Bee?" she croaked and poked the back. Her only response was a groan, but Ladybug interpreted it as if everything was all right.

Glancing to her left, she noticed that they still seemed to be in Agreste Manor. But... everything was different. Everything seemed... old-fashioned. Like... _old_ -old fashioned. A mannequin in one corner holding a jacket with puffy half-sleeves and glitter practically _screamed_ 80s.

"Erm... Bee? Bee? Chloé?" she called and patted the back next to her.

Again Chloé grumbled and whined but did not react any further.

"Chloeeeeé?" she called and heaved her aching muscles up into a sitting position, still staring at the jacket where sewing needles were stuck in and a few papers with sketches were strewn across the floor.

"What?" Chloé called, but her voice sounded funny.

"We need to get out of here," she ordered and stood up on shaky legs. Her earrings beeped and showed that she had only one more minute to go. "Now."

They snuck into the hallway that was, weirdly enough, not tiled with shining white marble but with dark wooden parquet. There was even some very comfortable-looking, but old-fashioned, couches in one corner and the gigantic portrait on the high wall at the staircase was a different one containing a stoic-looking man, similar to Gabriel, an auburn woman with long hair in a ponytail, and a boy around ten years old with fair, silvery hair.

And it just seemed _wrong._

"What happened here?" Bee asked, highly confused now.

"We travelled back in time and I have the feeling we're in the 80s. Now come _on,"_ she whispered and sneaked through the hall, out of the gigantic front doors. God bless they still had not invented high security systems yet.

They quickly managed to jump over the wall before Marinette's transformation ran out.

She caught Tikki in her open hands and signalled Bee to detransform as well. Sighing, Bee dropped her transformation after glancing around, securing their surroundings.

Instantly she groaned and touched her slowly purpling nose in agony.

"Is your nose okay?" Marinette asked and stepped closer, reaching for her nose.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Chloé snarled, but it somehow lost its spite when her nose was unable to get air through.

Laughing, she answered. "Yes, my mother forces me to take a first-aid course every year," she told her and lightly touched the warm and throbbing flesh. "I fell down our stairs on my twelfth birthday and broke my leg. Since then, they have wanted me to take them in case something happens and they are not around," she explained.

So she knew how to treat a possibly broken nose until they were able to see a specialist.

Lightly touching the sides and up and down, she ignored Chloé's complaints and hisses and felt for the knobbly bone that luckily seemed to still be intact.

"I don't think it's broken," she murmured and stepped back again, opening her purse to search for some tissues.

Tikki sat inside and nibbled on a cookie with a thoughtful frown.

Quickly diving past her little companion, she snatched the package out and took out one flowery scented tissue. "Here," she gave it to Chloé, "clean up a bit. We can go around and search for some ice in one of the shops to cool it."

Whining, Chloé lightly dabbed the tissue to her nose but did not complain. "Do you have some money?" she asked instead.

"Yes, I got some Euros in case something happens," she said and turned around to head down the stairs.

"Erm, Marinette?" Chloé piped up again. "What did you say about _when_ we are? 80s?"

"Yes?" Marinette shrugged, stopping. "I saw a jacket on a mannequin. We can check it first though."

"If, or should I say when, you are right, then your Euros are useless," she whined.

"Wh..." she began and then it dawned on her. "Oh."

:

When the world stilled around Chat, he heaved himself up, glancing around quickly, searching for his Lady.

Renarde was directly next to him, groaning, still covered in mud, obviously in pain. The room was still normal, like he knew it, but other than that, the room was empty. He had no clue what had happened.

The weird thing: Outside it was broad daylight and it snowed in thick flakes. It had not snowed like that in weeks.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nathalie stepped in, completely innocent and undisturbed. Until she noticed the two heroes on the ground.

"Wua-! Er, Renarde, Chat Noir, wha...? What are you doing here?"

"Eeeerrr..." Chat racked his brain for any kind of excuse.

"Is there an Akuma?" she helped them out and Chat took that one without any question.

"YES! But... don't worry, everything is fine now. Renarde and I will just be leaving."

"Yeah," Renarde piped up but groaned when Chat picked her up to her feet.

Nathalie shifted on her feet, not quite certain of what to make out of the situation. "Then I... no offense, but I have to ask you to leave. My boss and his son are currently on vacation and no one is allowed in the mansion right now. Not even superheroes."

"They are...?" he asked startled, not knowing what to make out of this bit of information, but he quickly recovered thanks to his social skills and the beeping ring that reminded him of his limit. "Yeah, no offense taken. We better _mew_ rry," he winked and grabbed Renarde's hand, dashing out of the mansion's grounds.

Not stopping outside, he hid in an alley and dropped his transformation. Snatching the groaning Plagg out of the air, he glanced out towards the street, making sure everything was like always.

"What's up?" Renarde groaned and detransformed as well, hissing when the protection of the suit washed away. "I don't want to be a hero anymore."

A clinking sound drew Adrien's attention to the ground where he found a necklace similar to Renarde's one dangling around Alya's neck.

"Hey, congrats, you beat her," he smiled and picked the chain from the ground.

"Yeah, 'beating' is the right word," she murmured and slid down the brick wall. "More like I am beat."

Laughing, he shook his head. "Yeah, sometimes it hurts pretty bad."

"Sometimes?!" she squeaked and watched him incredulously.

He bent down. "Where does it hurt?"

"Arm, ribs, back... my head," she whimpered and he examined the spots she pointed out.

"It will probably bruise later on, but you seem fine," he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I don't feel fine," she murmured and slumped over.

"You can take a rest when we're up in my room," he laughed and watched the mansion. Nathalie seemed to be still in her bureau. Because the mansion was on sleeping-mode with the inhabitants gone, no one would notice them sneaking in. He would surely find some cheese and eggs in the kitchen to recharge.

"Do you want to sneak in? Into Hawkmoth's lair? What if he's still..." Alya rambled but then stopped. "Wait, I didn't realize it's begun to snow again," she said and shivered.

"It hadn't before we left the… future? I think we travelled back in time. I don't know, Nathalie said we were still on our vacation," he informed her and offered his hand to help her up.

She grabbed his hand and heaved herself to her feet. On wobbly knees she watched him cautiously. "We... travelled back in time, you said?"

Shrugging, he gestured to the mansion. "Let's rest and find out. But everything seems calm right now, so why not take advantage?"

"Oh, you read my mind, Agreste," Alya snickered and limped after him to the back entrance. Sure enough, the door was easily unlocked by his fingerprint and they slipped inside to a dark kitchen.

Their first trip was to the fridge and they stuffed their bags and arms with snacks they found in the drawers.

Then they sneaked up the hall, not caring about disturbing anyone when they reached his room. Climbing up to the attic proved to be of some difficulty, but they managed and slumped over on his floor.

The kwamis had long ago dived into their respective snacks so slurping and cracking filled the room.

"Okay, I'm not moving anymore," Alya announced. "You go and check on the computer what's today's date."

"Okay," Adrien huffed and got up again. He was not nearly as exhausted as Alya was, so he gladly complied. Also, he was curious like hell as well.

When he started the computer on his desk, he was startled to see a past date. "The 3rd January," he repeated what he saw. "Five more days until school starts again."

"So we have five days to solve this mess?" Alya asked and turned her head up to him.

Nodding, he turned the monitor off, letting the computer run since he did not know whether they would still needed it later.

Sighing, he turned in his swivel chair. "What do we do now? Mari's not here, there is no one to fight..."

"We can just relax for once," Plagg snickered from an empty box of Camembert.

Groaning, Alya nodded eagerly, showing him a thumbs-up. Adrien only sighed. He did not know what to do.

:

The 80s were creepy.

Well, maybe Marinette overreacted, but the clothing made shivers run down her spine. All the colours and the out-of-fashion fashion were, in her opinion... too much. Sure, historically, it was pretty interesting and all, but half an hour in the city and her nerves were frazzled.

Chloé was of the same opinion as well. She was not only disturbed by the horrible fashion, but also by the lack of internet and electronics.

Both murmuring their complaints, they slumped in the park near their freshly built school and watched the weird people pass.

Well... weird people was relative, because _they_ surely seemed weird. Out-of-style clothes and the teens themselves were a weird mess. Chloé had a deep, purple nose, which she lightly dabbed with a tissue, and Marinette had her weird new hairdo.

"What did happen with your hair?" Chloé eventually asked.

Huffing, Marinette stroked the loose strands out of her face. "Well, he grabbed me by the pigtail. To get away, I cut it off with a shard of my Lucky Charm," she explained with a light whimper. "What I give to be a hero." She sighed.

Laughing quietly, Chloé leaned back and tugged at one of the strands. "Maybe we can snatch a pair of scissors somewhere and I can save what can be," she offered and Marinette smiled at her.

"Thanks."

But then both winced when someone with a bright, neon-green jumper passed.

"Urgh, I hope we can go home soon."

"Me too," Marinette nodded and glanced over at the building that will be their bakery in the future. There was a bakery inside now, too, but not her parents'. They might be only teens now.

"14th May 1985," Chloé said suddenly and ruffled through a newspaper she had found somewhere. "The Louvre opened a new exhibition," she laughed.

"1985?" Marinette repeated and read the cover page of the paper, showing a picture of the Louvre and more text than she was used to.

An approving hum from Chloé showed her that she was still roaming the headlines.

Doing a quick calculation in her head, her parents must have been in their mid teens. Around her age. Where could they be now?

"Nothing interesting," Chloé huffed and put the paper aside.

"Well, we found out the date," Marinette shrugged. She wanted to tell her it was at least _something_ , but she got interrupted by a shout.

"No, I won't and now leave me alone!" A short Asian girl with a long skirt and blouse stormed past them, huffing. Glancing back to where she came from they saw a tall skinny boy with achene in his face, looking like a drowning poodle.

Somehow, Marinette knew these people.

"Are these your parents?" Chloé suddenly asked and she went pale.

"Seems so."

"Wow, I thought you parents were always really lovey-dovey," Chloé questioned and Marinette shrugged. They had always told her they fell in love in their early twenties, but they never told her they already knew each other when they were teens.

"Me too..." Frowning, she tried to get this into her world-view.

But then it struck.

Why would the Akuma travel this far back in time? He might not even be born yet, so why travel this far? Only to hinder a meeting. Either her parents or his own. Adrien's parents were too young for that and she doubted Gabriel would tell an Akuma to disturb his first meeting with his wife.

"We need to find the Akuma," she announced and stood up.

Fortunately Tikki had not gulped down her whole stock of cookies and Pollen was supplied as well so they were able to transform and quietly roam the city.

They needed to be careful, no one was allowed to see them. They had discussed that and tried asking the kwamis, but they were not really useful, so they decided not to intervene in the past. Who knows what they would change? Without knowing whether they were able to change the future or if their presence will have no impact at all, because everything had already happened, they settled on not trying anything at all and kept a low profile.

Marinette worried about her parents, but it was of no use. They had never told her of anything about this so she should not interfere.

As soon as night rolled around, they were able to jump a bit more openly over the rooftops, not having to fear snooping civilians with mobiles, because... well, they were not invented yet.

But eventually they got tired. It had been a long day, not only the fight with Hawkmoth, but also their failed attempt in finding the Akuma. Ladybug would say they might have lost their luck and he had gone without them, but she was Ladybug. Her luck never left her. So the Akuma must still be somewhere in this city, hiding, waiting.

"Can we cut it for today?" Bee whined, falling onto the roof next to her. "I'm tired."

"Do you have a clue were we can get a good night's rest?" Ladybug asked and watched the skyline. She was so incredibly tired as well, but she highly questioned whether she would be able to sleep at all.

So she only yawned and took a place next to Bee.

"I think I have a possibility, but I don't know how legal it would be," Bee murmured, letting her gaze wander over the skyline as well.

"Tell me."

"Well, my family has some kind of... town-house a bit outside of Paris and it must be in the possession of my grandfather. But we would need to break in," she explained with a shrug, "And I don't know whether it is occupied at the moment or not."

"Works for me," Ladybug sighed, "I think we have no other opportunity than that. Except if we want to sleep on a park bench," she sighed and Bee made her opinion known with a disgusted huff. "Lead the way," Ladybug added with a yawn.

In a tired haze she followed Bee a bit out of town to one of the outer arrondissements.

Not having to watch out for an Akuma, Ladybug let her mind and gaze wander. She noticed with light interest that Paris had changed much during the course of thirty years. Sure, the streets and especially the buildings in the historical neighbourhoods were exactly the same, but there were many younger buildings in the future that shaped Paris and its townscape.

The inhabitants were different as well. Most prominently: the clothing, but also the size or lack of technical devices and the people on the streets, singing, dancing. They radiated a completely different lifestyle and mentality.

Not that it was better or worse, but... different. An unusual change.

Ladybug did not really register where they were when Bee suddenly stopped on a random rooftop. "We're here," she announced and gestured to a small, ordinary house with a small garden in front and a larger one in the back. She even spotted a pool, but other than that... it seemed normal. And luckily unoccupied.

All windows were closed and curtains drawn shut. The lights were off and there was no car in the driveway.

"Luckily, there's no security system installed yet. We can easily enter through one of the higher windows," Bee stated and eyed her warily from the side when Ladybug only nodded.

"What?"

"Well," Bee shrugged, "I just suggested to break in into a random, unoccupied house and you only nod?"

Ladybug would have chuckled now, but she could not bring herself to, so she just shrugged again. "This is quite an exceptional situation. We need food and sleep. And I don't think that this will have any consequences in the future."

Bee only hummed and watched her for a few more seconds until she shrugged and leaped to the rooftop of their shelter for the night.

Ladybug winced when she smashed one of the windows, but slipped in after her, careful not to get cut on the shards still sitting in the frame.

"My grandfather opened the hotel circa five years ago after quitting his job as a banker. The hotel had always been his dream. As soon as he had earned enough money, he bought it, raised it with all of his heart.

"But he needed to be there 24/7 in case something happened and he still took over some night-shifts, only to still be a part of it. And it worked. The guests noticed the love and care in its walls and were eager to get back.

"Unfortunately that had the consequence that they abandoned their previous home to move into the hotel. But they never really sold it," Chloé explained after detransforming.

Marinette followed her and caught Tikki in her hands as soon as she landed on the soft rug inside.

The room was only dimly lit, but Marinette noticed the care it was furnished with. It seemed to be a bedroom with a single bed taking the most place. A creamy comforter was draped on top with swirly white pattern raking on the soft surface. At the other end of the room was a gigantic chest with a full-body-length mirror. Startled, Marinette took in her appearance.

The small cuts across her face, clothes crumbled and out of place, dark bags under her eyes. Her knee was a deep red where the one glass shard had cut into her flesh. And then her hair. It was a mess. One half was somehow held together by her hair tie, but it was dishevelled and stood a different angles from the normal, teardrop shape. And the other side... was pure chaos. Strands of different length criss-crossed on her scalp, creating a single, untameable knot. The rushing wind from jumping through the city had definitely raked its way through her nearly-cut hair.

"Oh my," she murmured, touching the side of her head. She looked horrible.

"Don't worry," Chloé told her, standing in the threshold leading to a roomy hall. "You take a quick shower and I'll fix that mess," she said and gestured to Marinettes hair.

Sighing, Marinette averted her gaze, quite ashamed of her appearance. Sure, she was not really shallow, but everyone tried to care for their appearance, right? And to think she ran through Paris looking like this... Good thing Adrien had not seen her so disheveled. She was a mess.

"It's not that bad," Tikki chimed in from her palms. "Don't worry. You'll get a new haircut and after a good night's rest you'll look as good as ever!"

Sighing, she noticed with a pang in her heart what she tried to suppress the whole day. The hole inside her chest. Tears tingled in her eyes when all her mind suddenly focused solely on the ache. The ache that _he_ was not there. Was not even born yet.

There was a bleeding wound in her chest. Indicating that something was missing. Something was so incredibly wrong with her, it hurt.

Groaning, she clutched Tikki to her chest, bending over.

This day had been terrible. First their failed 'fight' against Hawkmoth, then she and Chloé were stranded in the past with no possibility to go back since they had simply _wasted_ the last hours in search of an Akuma that might be long gone. They were stranded and she looked _horrible_. But everything would still be bearable if only _he_ were with her. What she would give if only _he_ were here to give her strength, to reassure her that indeed everything is going to be all right.

Sniffing, she tried not to sob too loudly, trying to suppress the tears.

"Marinette?" Chloé suddenly asked, weary of how to react.

But Marinette could not care less if Chloé was uncomfortable. She needed her kitty with her. Badly.

* * *

 **Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm treading into weird waters now and it will only get weirder now. Other than that: Have a nice day!**


	24. Of Time Travels

Chapter 24: Of Time Travels

Chloé deposited her in the shower as soon as Marinettes sobs decreased. The Bluenette gladly let the hot water rinse down her beat-up body. She didn't sport any bruises, but there was the gash on her her knee that burned upon contact with the water and a deeper cut on her cheek that burnt as well.

Then there was her hair. It hung in weird, soaked strands from her forehead and it felt weird brushing her hands through the incredibly short locks. She would need a few days to get used to them.

Sighing, she hastily scrubbed herself clean with the piece of hard soap that waited on the little shelf in the corner of the shower and used the tube of shampoo to wash her hair as well.

Sure, she still felt empty, but the warmness of the water helped her shaking limbs and gave her an impression of refreshment.

Lightly shivering because of the cold tiles under her feet, she stepped out of the warm shower, taking the bathrobe that hung over a small hook on one wall.

Slipping inside the fuzzy material, she sighed. Looking into the mirror hanging above the sink, she felt human again.

Marinette stepped out of the clouded bathroom and glanced around, trying to locate Chloé.

"Chloé?" she called into the empty house.

"In the kitchen," came the muffled response from downstairs.

Stepping down the broad stairs, she found a lit up room directly to her left. Marinette lightly pushed the door open, revealing an old-fashioned, but roomy, kitchen with many wooden surfaces. Chloé sat on a bar stool in front of a counter, holding a package of iced peas against her still swollen nose.

"How's your nose?" Marinette asked with a sniff and sat down across from Chloé, eyeing the surely hurting spot.

Chloé only groaned and lightly lifted the peas from her nose, scrunching her eyes shut. "Does it look bad?"

The swelling had already decreased as well as some of the redness. There were still dark purple bruises, especially on the right side, but it seemed to be healing already.

"Can you breath properly again?" Marinette asked instead of answering.

"Kind of. It's hard though," she sniffed and scrunched her eyes further shut, her mouth pointing downwards in agony. She was careful to not move her nose.

"I'm sure it will be better by tomorrow," Marinette nodded. "It doesn't look too bad anymore."

Whining, Chloé put the peas back against her nose, careful to not put too much pressure on it. But as soon she opened her eyes and took in Marinettes appearance, her eyes went wide.

"Gosh, Mari, your hair!"

Whining, Marinette slumped sideways, hitting her head against the surface of the counter. "I know, but I don't know what to do. It's awful."

Chloé sighed. "Get a pair of scissors out of the cabinet in the bathroom. I'll fix that. And... get a brush as well," she ordered and Marinette complied.

Quickly rushing back to the bathroom, she tried not to think too much about her future appearance. She was not quite certain if Chloé would use this opportunity to mess with her and make it even worse. Sure, she trusted Chloé... somehow. Don't judge her, Chloé had been her arch-enemy since kindergarten. The mistrust had not vanish yet, but it was still Chloé after all.

She was her only chance and she _might_ have good intentions as well.

Sighing, she opened the cabinet and found a pair of scissors in a cup, together with some other necessities. Marinette picked the metallic scissors up and a brush and rushed back down.

"I'm back," she announced and stood awkwardly in the door frame.

"Come over here," Chloé told her and gestured to one of the chairs that stood in one corner near a dark wooden table.

Sighing once more, Marinette complied and sat down, putting the brush and scissors onto the table next to her.

Closing her eyes in anticipation, she knew she visibly tensed but could not really help it. She was anxious.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," Chloé snickered from behind and soon the brush began to comb through her strands. Sure, it hurt a bit, because of all the knots, but soon, it eased and the brush drew lightly through her still slightly wet hair.

"Okay, I'll begin to cut it now. Do you trust me?" she announced and Marinette blabbered the first thing out that seemed appropriate.

"No."

"Haha, very funny," Chloé growled.

Laughing awkwardly, Marinette peeked up at her. "Well, you're not exactly a coiffeuse, are you?"

"I'm still fully capable. I visit my favourite hair dresser every week. I know my stuff bout hair, believe me," Chloé smirked and Marinette slumped.

"I have no other option, do I?"

"As long as you don't want to run around like _this_ , I guess not. Come on, it can only get better," she sneered.

As much as Marinette hated to admit, Chloé was right.

Sighing, she gave her final okay to Chloé to begin.

The first snip was the worst. She saw the dark lock trail to the ground and Marinette whined in agony. She loved her hair. But then it got better and she felt lighter with every lock that fell to her feet. Soon, she relaxed and let Chloé work. The Blonde not only cut the right, long side, but also evened the left and a few strands in the front.

After circa ten minutes she stepped back, eyeing her work. "Yeah, I knew I'm great," she stated and stepped closer again, ruffling her fingers through Marinette's fringe and finally stepped back with a satisfied grin. "Do you want to have a look?"

"Sure," Marinette grinned, suddenly very excited. "Bathroom?"

"Bathroom," Chloé nodded and both dashed to the small toilet next to the kitchen, Marinette to have a first glance at her new hair and Chloé most likely because she wanted to watch her reaction.

When Marinette caught sight of her new appearance, she was stunned. There was a grown up woman staring back at her. She looked older, more mature.

It was a simple pixie-cut, but her hair lightly curled at the base of her neck and instead of spiky, it looked more fluffy. The longer strands flowed in soft, messed up waves across her forehead. All in all, it fitted her and looked more mature than with the girlish pigtails.

She liked it.

"Wow," she whispered and touched it, still not quite believing it. Running her hand through the shorter ones at the base of her neck, she shivered. It still felt unfamiliar, but she could definitely live with it.

:

The past days were awful.

They could not do anything useful except wait until his Lady or _anyone else_ managed to pick them up. In the past. So they waited. Present was only four weeks in the future so it was not too hard to get there.

But waiting hurt. They had rested the first few days in Adrien's room. It was unoccupied so there was no haste in leaving. Unfortunately, Adrien found next to no sleep.

He had traded his bed with Alya, she was hurt and a girl, so she naturally took the bed for the night. He had easily slipped another mattress inside his little alcove, but he turned and tossed the whole night, trying to bury his face in the pillow he had snatched from Alya that smelled like Marinette.

It did not work. The first two nights he had not slept at all. The third and fourth nights only one or two hours. When the time came to move out, he nearly fell over because of his lack of sleep.

However, they needed to move, and groaning, with dark bags under his eyes, they leapt away from the mansion around the time present-Adrien and present-Marinette would come home after their first day of school.

"Hey," he eventually called when he remembered what happened that day. "Do you think we can go to the bakery and watch what set it aflame?"

"Oooh!" Renarde called, "Yes! That's a great idea! Finally some action!"

Laughing tiredly, he jumped after the fox into the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Crouching on the roof opposite the bakery had a great view of not only the main entrance, but also the back door, so they sat there and waited. When lunch was over, Tom was upstairs, taking a short nap, and Sabine was downstairs, handling the afternoon low.

Soon, an orange blur caught their attention. "Volpina," Renarde growled next to him and he feared she would jump down, so he held her back by her arm.

"What?!" she asked furiously, "If we can stop her _now_ , the bakery won't burn down and we won't have any problems later!"

"We can't meddle with the past!" Chat Noir tried to explain. "It might not make any major difference with small actions, but we don't know about the consequences concerning the _lives_ of some people.

"Think of the consequences, Rena. We never fought against Volpina, never saw how Chat Noir, who is currently unable to fight by the way, and Renarde, who is supposed to be elsewhere, fought an Akuma. And the bakery _did_ burn down! We can't know what kind of difference stopping her would make.

"Time might never pull us back, and Mari and Chloé are stranded in the _past_ somewhere. What we change now could have consequences that might change how we got here in the first place! Present-Marinette and present-Chloé might be fine, but what's with ours?!"

Renarde blinked a few times until she began to frown and finally groaned. "Time-travel stuff is awfully complicated." But added, "And what now? We wait here and just watch?"

Shrugging, Chat looked back to where Volpina cloaked herself with a Marinette-illusion in a nearby alley. With a bright smile Volpina-Marinette stepped into the bakery. They were not able to see her when she passed her mother and retreated to the back, but she soon snuck back outside from the backdoor.

Not long after, there was smoke. It curled lightly out of the backdoor and they watched Sabine ordering the people out of the bakery, clutching her phone to her chest, surely about to call the fire department.

"What about Tom?" Chat asked, slightly nervous. He was upstairs, taking a nap and Sabine was unable to get to him, to warn him.

"I'll get him," Renarde announced and leapt from the roof, too quick for him to catch her. Groaning, he sat back, crouching low to observe.

And there she _did_ intervene. Hadn't he told her not to? He could not help but worry what kind of consequences this would have. In most of the Animes and Cartoons he watched, it did not end well.

Sighing, he watched Renarde hurry into Marinette's parents' living room through the small window by the side of the bakery and saw her slip out of the backdoor again, Tom Dupain in tow. At last she bid goodbye then and hurried back up to the roof, where he went further backwards to not get caught by curious civilian eyes.

Quickly, both left the scene.

Later, Adrien luckily managed to 'steal' one of his credit cards, one he knew he did not use in the time between their vacation and their time-traveling.

Adrien booked two hotel rooms and, after they had settled in, they met again and suited up, wanting to head to the Eiffel Tower to keep an eye open for anything unusual that could bring them back and/or Ladybug and Bee to them.

When they were just about middle of the way up the tower, they saw a red blur appear, heading to the top of the landmark. At first he thought it was his Marinette, but he soon noticed the difference in her suit.

"Shit," Renarde hissed and pushed herself and Chat behind a beam, hiding. Past-Ladybug went straight by them without even noticing anything.

"What is she doing here?" Chat asked in a hushed whisper, glancing upwards. "And how did she not notice us? That's unusual."

"No," Renarde shook her head. "Ladybug was pretty out this night. She needed _forever_ to get here."

"Oh," he hummed, "Right, the meeting. Want to listen in?" he smirked, remembering that evening where he had desperately wanted to accompany his Lady to the meet up with Renarde and Bee.

Smirking, Renarde shrugged, but stepped back to let him hop up. Chat gladly swung himself up as well, careful to not make a sound.

He took a seat behind a beam a few metres below them, listening.

"Where is the cat?" he heard Bee huffing and guilt drew his chest tight. He had not been there with her.

"He... he won't come," Ladybug sighed and Chat saw her feet appearing below the beam. She had sat down.

"'Won't come'?" Renarde echoed and her feet appeared as well.

"No, there are... complications. But don't worry, he's all right," his Lady's voice sounded strained. "That was the main reason why I wanted to talk to you," she continued, "We don't know when he will be able to come back, but we already took matters to our hands. It... surely won't be long."

No, he will be back soon.

"Hope he's back soon," Renarde answered her, echoing his thoughts.

"He will."

There was a small silence, but then Renarde continued, "Ladybug, are you all right?"

"Yes," Ladybug answered too early, and his heart clenched at how broken she sounded. "Yes, I'm fine. Please, don't worry too much, I'm just tired."

Liar.

"Well," Bee broke the tension, "Here, you have your creepy box back. Seems like we did not need it after all."

"Right, that was the second thing I wanted to talk to you about," Ladybug said, sounding better, back being professional. "What happened with the Akuma? I did not hear anything from you," she asked and Chat droned the next bit out. He felt awful knowing it was his father and that he had went with them.

He shortly contemplated telling them, but he quickly dismissed it. He was not supposed to interfere.

"... but Hawkmoth himself seemed to be on vacation too. So in the third week, we decided to not patrol at all and just... nothing happened," Renarde finished her report above them.

"It was really weird," Bee sighed. Again, silence fell between them.

"Do you have anything other to report?" Ladybug suddenly asked and sounded close to crying again. Chat had not known how much she was hurt by everything.

Sure, the bakery somehow broke her and the following nightmares had been awful, but she had always acted strong in front of him.

"Well, then I think I'll get back ho... erm... I'll get to bed. I had a really long day. What do you think about meeting tomorrow night again to see if we find anything? I don't think anything will happen this evening since we just had an Akuma," she then said and after a few seconds continued. "Well, then, have a good night, you two."

Then he heard the wire of her yoyo zip and a red blur sped off the tower. Ladybug had left.

"That was weird," Renarde murmured then, talking to the last remaining member of their team.

Bee answered in a hollow tone. "It seems we all have some things on our plate. But I think I'll talk to her tomorrow, maybe I can coax something out of her. See you tomorrow, Fox," she bid good-bye as well and he hid a bit further behind the beam to get out of the sight of the Miraculous-wielder who had a bit more focus.

He slightly wondered what was on Bee's mind that she seemed to be out of it as well.

"That was weird," present-Renarde murmured, "What is up with everyone?! Adrien, Bee, Ladybug, AND Marinette! Am I the only sane one here?!" she continued and huffed, the beam she sat on clanked when she appeared to have leaned back on the metal.

There was more silence and he threw a curious glance to his Renarde to ask what she did up there, alone, but she only shrugged.

He was exhausted and his neck had gone stiff crouching in the shadows of the tower, so he slightly rolled his head, shifting his weight. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that his baton was still attached to his back, so when he leaned to the side and misjudged the distance to the next beam, the metal clanked together and both froze. Renarde quickly shoved him backwards into the shadow, eyes wide in panic.

He wanted to ask what was up, but she pressed her gloved hand against his mouth, signalling him to shut up. He complied, waiting for her to release him.

After a few seconds, he heard the other Renarde above them sigh and lightly tap against the metal before she went home as well.

A few more seconds passed when Renarde suddenly huffed and stepped back, raking her hands through her messy strands.

"Rena? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"No," she huffed and watched him with wide eyes. "I remember this clunk your baton made. I dismissed it as a pigeon, but I was suspicious. It sounded different. I _knew_ it."

"Do you... do you mean that had been... _us_?" Chat asked, eyes going wide and incredible excitement filled him. That was _proof_ of time-travelling and them having been there.

:

She picked a too wide red and black jacket that went down to her mid tights. The inner lining was black and it showed when she crumbled the sleeved up to her knuckles. The collar as well as the pockets were black. A pearly white blouse under the jacket together with some worn out jeans completed the outfit. She tucked the blouse in.

Marinette was quite proud of it. She liked the style of the 80s. Not the extravagant and colourful clothing, but the style in general. The hip-hop stuff was not hip-hop but classy and fashionable.

To add extra good will she folded her jeans up to mid-calf and slipped on her fair flats. Okay, it looked more like the 90s, but she could not care less. She would be a trendsetter.

Smirking, she ruffled once more through her short locks and wondered again how Adrien would like her hair.

Taking a last glance into the mirror, she nodded, satisfied, and got out of the room she had taken her 'rest' in for the night. Not that she was able to get any sleep. She had merely turned for two hours on the same spot of the gigantic and fluffy bed, but quickly dismissed the attempt. Maybe she would be too tired tomorrow afternoon to even care.

She was incredibly bored and ruffled through the closet in her room. It seemed to have been the room of a sister of Chloé's father, the clothes were quite fashionable for this time. And the most of them fit her. Well, they were slightly too baggy, but that was not really of importance here, right?

Checking her discarded clothes on the floor, she frowned. Her trousers were surely ruined. The cut in her knee, despite being better now, had not cut her jeans because the suit was on top when that happened. However, the bleeding afterwards left a nasty, dry, red blotch in the pink fabric. Her shirt and blazer needed to be washed and to be ironed, but they were still usable.

Sighing, she went outside into the dark hall, letting Tikki sleep on her pillow on the bed.

Okay, what should she do? What did she normally on days... or nights when she was bored? Sketching. Well, her sketchbook was not with her and even if she was perfectly able to sketch on normal paper as well, she just could not bring herself to focus on anything manageable. So what was left?

Baking.

Glancing once more to the clock that read 2:53 a.m., she decided she might as well bake as long as she found everything in the kitchens stock. They would have breakfast when Chloé woke up.

A few minutes later, she shuffled through the cupboards in the kitchen. She felt a bit bad, roaming through foreign cupboards and closets was rude. The contents did not belong to her, she was an intruder. She practically _stole_ the ingredients, and even if she intended to give the clothes she wore now back, it would be impossible to manage even that when they tracked the Akuma down today.

Sighing, she grabbed a big bowl and stood back up straight.

She had mulled over leaving the bit of money here, but they could not use the few Euros until 2001 and that would be in more than fifteen years.

It felt like stealing.

There still was Chloé's twisted excuse: She was a Bourgois, a direct relative. The things practically belonged to her and she told her it was okay, so it simply was okay.

Marinette did not really know what to do, but she knew she needed to bake. So she just did that.

When Chloé slumped into the kitchen a few hours later, still tired, she nearly fell over because of the flavours and plentifulness that were presented in front of her.

"Good morning!" Marinette greeted her and took a new batch of cookies out of the oven.

Chloé just stood in the doorway, eyes wide like saucers. "Marinette...? What did you _do_ here?"

"I couldn't sleep and had too much on my mind to get something to paper so I did the only other thing I can do to relax," she explained with a shrug and placed the tray on the counter, next to an already cooling tray of Honey-buns.

"Baking?" Chloé asked and stepped closer, eyeing a plate full Raisin-bread.

"Well," Marinette murmured, stripping her hands off the oven-mittens, "I'm sorry for stealing the ingredients, but I just did not know what else to do."

"How about _sleeping_?" Chloé suggested and stepped around the table, past the croissants and butter-cookies to the counter, picking at the honey buns.

"You can take one," Marinette laughed and placed the mittens to the side, dusting some flour off of her pants. "But no, I wasn't able to sleep at all," she admitted sheepishly and lifted her hand up to stroke a loose fallen strand back up.

"Not at all?" the Blonde asked, picking one up to sniff at it.

Shaking her head, Marinette sighed. Her body was tired, but her mind found no rest. "It's difficult," she murmured, unsure of what to say. She knew Chloé had a crush on Adrien and she also knew that that was not really gone yet.

"How can sleeping be difficult?" Chloé asked and nibbled on the bun. Content with the taste, she smiled and took a bigger bite, grabbing a second one already.

Smiling at her friend's display, Marinette averted her gaze again, not wanting to answer her question.

"Marinette...?" Chloé asked, concerned, her mouth full of honey buns.

"Sorry, I..." Glancing towards Chloé, Marinette sighed. "It hurts to be apart."

Turning around, she quickly skidded around Chloé to take another plate out of a cupboard to place the cooling cookies on top of.

"Oh," Chloé murmured.

There was silence between them, only interrupted by the clanking of cookies on the plate.

"It's okay, you know?" Chloé said after a moment. "You and Adrien. I... I'm not mad."

Marinette turned her head, watching her. There was a frown pulling at her brows and her gaze was focussed on the honey buns in front of her.

"I won't lie, it hurt when he suddenly kissed you after the holidays," she continued, "but I see how you act around each other, how Adrien cares for you and... how much he loves you."

Marinette was rendered speechless. Did Chloé just tell her she was okay with her being with Adrien?

"Chloé..."

"No, don't apologize," she interrupted and looked directly into Marinette's eyes. Her blue eyes clashed with her's. "You have Adrien's heart, and no matter how much I wish it would belong to me, it will be always yours. And you better not break it or I will not rest until yours stops beating."

Nodding eagerly, Marinette gulped. Chloé could be scary.

"Good. Now that that's settled: Why does it hurt?" she asked, honestly interested.

Fidgeting, she averted her gaze, staring at her cookies. The soulmate thing was the truth, but it feels always weird to tell that to someone. "Well... you know Adrien and I share a bond... A bond that is stronger because of our Miraculous and we're... some kind of... soulmates? It's weird, but when the other one is not around we get nervous, jumpy even. He's always in my head, especially when there is nothing to do and you wait for sleep.

"I keep tossing and turning and no matter how tired I am, it's nearly impossible to sleep when he is not next to me or I can't hear his voice. It... just hurts. In my very core."

Chloé huffed next to her and suddenly drew her arms around her, drawing her into a tight hug. Startled, Marinette froze, not having anticipated that. Chloé soon drew back again and turned back to the buns. "You see? I never had a chance with him," she shrugged with a sad laugh. "God, what did you put in these? They are great," she murmured and bit into another one.

Giggling, Marinette grabbed one of the cookies still in front of her and bit into it as well.

:

"Okay, I suggest we comb through the town on foot first," Marinette suggested and pointed to a few Landmarks on the old town map they had found in the bureau of Chloé's grandfather. "We go to the most crowded places and try to find him there. When night falls, we travel via rooftop to comb the less known places."

"Why not travel as LB and Bee the whole day?" Chloé asked, but Marinette only shook her head.

"That would draw too much attention. Even if they are not able to record us, they are still able to report to police and news stations. It would draw too much attention when too many people spot us. We will leave a mark in the history when we're not supposed to do that."

Chloé nodded and stood up. "Then we better hurry, it's going to be a long day."

"And even longer if we're not able to find him," Marinette frowned. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

They quickly transformed and headed to the nearest and largest place: the Jardins du Trocadero with the Champs de Mars and the Eiffel Tower following. They had finished eating a large amount of Marinette's breakfast but wrapped the rest in foil with a little letter for the homeowners, excusing any inconveniences. Marinette had insisted.

They eventually landed in a nearby alley and went over to the steps. She noticed Chloé drawing her jacket tighter around her body, chilled. She as well had taken a few new clothes: yellow, waist-high shorts, a black belt, and a loose fitting white shirt. Unfortunately, it was a bit chilly and the jean-jacket was not really warming with her bare legs.

"Okay, where do we begin?" she asked, and Marinette shrugged.

"I think just wander around awhile? Keep our eyes open?"

They came to the steps and Marinette took in their surroundings. It was only nine in the morning, but there were already people strolling around, getting to work, or tourists trying to get a head start in sightseeing. There were a few people lingering on the steps as well, doing their own business.

Sighing, she nodded at Chloé to follow her. "We better try to- WAAH!" she suddenly exclaimed, losing her footing.

Hearing two startled gasps, she idly wondered where the backpack had come from that made her trip before her shoulder made a painful contact with the steps below and her back a few seconds later with the next.

Groaning in pain, she cursed her clumsiness.

"Marinette! Are you okay?!" Chloé called, appearing by her side, "And _you_! You _idiot_! Can't you take care of your things?!"

"I- I'm sorry, I-," a boy called miserably and another shadow appeared by her side.

"Don't even try to excuse! You did that on purpose! I swear, I'd call my father if it were possible and he would crush a little cockroach like you and-"

"Chloé," Marinette interrupted her with a groan and blinked her eyes open, "it's okay, I'm used to it."

"No, Marinette, really, this... this... child _,_ this _brat_ needs to be taught a lesson and-"

"No!" she scolded her "It's okay, it really is," she murmured and tried to sit up. Her back ached and her shoulder protested, but she was okay. It was going to bruise though.

Blinking again to somehow get rid of the pain, she took in the boy in front of her. He was slightly younger than them, maybe twelve or thirteen, with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She could not help but feel some kind of déjà-vu.

"I really am sorry," the boy said, a worried frown on his face and it shocked her how much like Adrien he looked. He pinched his brows together in the same way, his eyes lightly scrunched shut, his mouth slightly open.

And then it struck her.

In front of them was Gabriel Agreste.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just lost in my thoughts," he explained, glancing back to the spot his backpack was knocked aside, a few papers fluttering loosely over the steps. "Oh no," he murmured and hurried back, trying to collect the strewn papers.

"Hey!" Chloé called after him, "Come back, you little-"

She interrupted her by putting her hand above her mouth. "Wait, Chloé."

Marinette quickly stood up, the pain forgotten, heading to the next paper. There was a dress drawn on top, the arms, instead of the now-modern puffy silky arms with lace and ruffles or the loose fitting stuff, were tight fitting with open shoulders and a skirt that ended on mid-thigh.

It was definitely ahead of time. She did not even need to see the G.A. scribbled in one corner to get the confirmation she needed.

Picking up another few papers, she headed back to the boy to hand him his designs. "They are pretty good," she commented.

"Thanks," Gabriel said and stuffed them back into his bag with a frown.

"You should go into fashion one day," Marinette smiled and sat down on one step, watching him ruffle through his bag some more. "I definitely intend to."

He stopped his movement, watching her with a frown. "I'm sorry you tripped over my bag, mademoiselle."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt. But don't you have school? Why are you here?"

His frown deepened and he slumped down next to her. "I got suspended for a week, but my parents can't know that so I'm sitting here, getting some work done. These gardens are my pool of inspiration," he explained. "But why do you care? And aren't you supposed to be in school as well?"

Laughing weirdly, she shrugged and averted her gaze. "We're kind of... new in town and don't... have school yet." Glancing back to him, she realized what he had just said. The Jardins du Trocadero were her garden of inspiration too. She and Gabriel really were not so different.

"Why did you got suspended?" she asked and put her arms around her legs. Chloé took a seat next to her as well, huffing because of the distraction.

"Why do you care?" Gabriel asked instead and eyed the two girls curiously.

Chloé, not caring to answer, simply inspected her nails, so Marinette simply shrugged. "I'm curious. What did you do?"

Huffing once more, Gabriel averted his gaze, glancing to the Eiffel tower in the distance. "I... may have punched a classmate. In the face."

Chloé choked next to her and Marinette laughed. "Why did you punch him?"

"He made fun of me. Said I'm gay because I like clothes and dresses. But I'm _not_!" he hastily added the last part. "My parents wouldn't understand that, because they always tell me to quit it already, but I won't."

Smiling, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I understand you. Sometimes it can be hard to follow your dream. But don't give up. I'm sure you'll do great in the future."

"Thanks," he murmured and looked intently at her.

"What is it?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?"

Shrugging, she gestured for him to continue.

"There... is a girl in my class. I really like her and she has seen that... How do I tell her that I'm not gay and I really like her?"

Her eyes went wide. She had not anticipated this. But if Gabriel Agreste asked her for love advice, who was she to decline? "What is she like?"

His gaze clouded over as he looked slightly to the side, thinking of her.

"Amélie is kind. And beautiful. She always treats everyone with respect and grace. But she was pretty upset with me and though we are friends, she is... unapproachable."

Amélie? Adriens mother? Ooh, she felt how badly wrong this could get very quick.

"Well," she began, trying to focus on some real advice. "You know, I was in quite a similar situation not long ago." She laughed awkwardly.

"And what did you do?"

"I... That was a bit more complicated. And I made everything worse by judging his actions and not trusting him. My solution was horrible," she glanced to him and he frowned, disheartened.

"But in the end, we talked again, we got the whole mess sorted out and we fell in love. And that's what I'm telling you to do. Talk to her. Let her get to know you. Be her friend she can lean her head on and put her trust in. Talk to her, Gabriel, and everything will work out. But don't push her. Maybe flirt a little," she giggled, thinking of how her kitty had always tried to get her attention before.

"So... Talking, get to know her, flirt a little," he summed up, memorizing her advice. And yes, she was quite proud of that.

But then reality hit her again.

She forced another smile and stood up again. She could not take it anymore. That boy, that _innocent_ boy in love, will terrorize her city, abuse the man she loved, and was her very idol and one of her friends, she dared to call him, on top.

It felt wrong talking to him like this. Talking to him like she did not know what the future will bring him. The joy, the pain.

And also how very similar they were. He had a crush on the love of his life who seemed so out of his range it hurt. Being fascinated of fashion and with great talent.

"We need to go now," she announced and turned back to him. "But don't worry, Gabriel, everything is going to be all right in the end."

Then she left, Chloé at her heels.

"Was that really Gabriel Agreste?!" Chloé asked in a hushed whisper when they were out of earshot.

Marinette simply nodded and sighed. "Come on, we need to find that Akuma."

"Is everything all right?" Chloé asked and placed a concerned hand on Marinette's shoulder, stopping her.

She looked sadly at the blonde, struggling to explain her worries. She had seen similarities between herself and Gabriel before, in how they dealt with problems, the interest in fashion, and the personal opinions. But after this small talk... they even had a similar past: crushing on a blonde they thought would never notice them, the same inspiration, the same... everything.

A cold shiver ran down her spine when she thought of the possibility of her becoming similar to him in the future as well. Cold. Distant. Brutal.

And it shocked her that she herself found it quite... possible as well, in case something happened to Adrien.

But... how should she explain that to someone who did not understand her, to someone that was not in her shoes? Alya, Chloé, and even Adrien would say that she just imagines things, that she was just... overreacting or something like that. But she knew it was not true. She knew that she was quite capable of becoming just like him.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired," she lied and flashed her a reassuring smile. "That whole time-travel thing messes with my head. I hope we can get back soon."

And luckily, Chloé believed her.

* * *

 **Okay, that was a heavy chapter. There was** _ **so**_ **much in it.** **Hope you got everything right.**

 **And yes, I just gave her the haircut from Thomas' elder-Ladybug doodles. Hehehehe.**

 **And yes, next chapter will blow your mind XDXD**

 **I recently watched Pretty Woman and I just got reminded how much I love the red jacket Sandra Bullock wears in the first scene. I'm already dreaming of sewing it on my own just to have it. Anyway, I just made Marinette wear it, because – hey, why not ;)**

 **And during writing this chapter, I googled some of the clothes out of this time and it just... felt too modern. Well, the 80s and 90s really have a comeback right now XDXD Not the colours, but the cuts and fabrics do, it's quite funny.**

 **And again: A great thanks to Pointeofdance for rereading the chapter, I never realized how much I needed it ;)**


	25. The Butterfly's Wings

Chapter 25: The Butterfly's Wings

They had searched the entire day, beginning at the Eiffel Tower, over the Louvre, and many more sights after that. At the end of the day, Marinette was incredibly tired. Her feet and neck hurt and her eyes drooped when they took a small break in a nearby park, eating some last leftovers from the morning.

She merely managed to nibble on the slightly hard raisin-bread. She was exhausted and not in the mood to do anything because of the unsuccessful day.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. First the fight, the emotional roller coaster following the time-travel, then not being able to sleep at all, and the tiring day they wasted by walking through Paris from dusk till dawn.

"We can go back to the house early. You need your sleep, Marinette," Chloé sighed next to her, patting her thigh.

"Can't do," Marinette murmured and rubbed her eyes before sitting up straight again. "We _have_ to fight him. Every minute we are not able to find him, he has more time to finish his mission and get back without us," she explained, trying to focus her blurry vision.

"But Chloé is right, Marinette," Tikki chimed from her spot in Marinette's jacket. "You need your strength. Especially when you intend on fighting him."

Groaning, she leaned back against the backrest of the bench, letting her bread fall in her lap. "I know, but... I just can't just waste more time, Tikki. We _need_ to get back."

"Okay, but-" Chloé began again, crumpling the tissue they had packed their food in, but got interrupted by a scream across the park.

They only needed two seconds to process what had happened. Leaping to their feet, they searched for a place to hide and transform.

No one was around due to the slightly late hour, so they just hopped behind some bushes and transformed there.

Soon, Ladybug and Bee hopped to the source of the scream, trying to stay in the shadows in case someone was around.

When they reached the alley, they found a young woman of maybe twenty years, cradled to the chest of a man. In front of them stood the Akuma, growling.

"Please, get away from that man," the Akuma said, stepping closer. "He's going to hurt you, please, believe me."

"I don't even know him!" The woman said and flinched away from the outstretched hand of the Akuma.

"Please," he begged, but the man only pulled the woman behind his back, shielding her.

"Are you a rapist? A weirdo? Go away or I'll call the authorities!" the man shouted, protecting the woman.

The Akuma growled and raised his hand, tapped a button on his forearm, and the next second, he appeared on the other side of the man, a club raised up to smash it down on the man's head.

"No!" Ladybug shouted and zipped her yoyo around the Akuma's hand and pulled, making him shout in pain when his wrist got twisted. He let the club clatter to the ground.

"Ladybug!" he growled, "What are you doing here?! I _erased_ you out of time!"

Confused, Ladybug just stood there, not knowing what he meant. "Well, I'm quite alive," she shrugged, taking notice of Bee slipping away to rescue the civilians. She needed to distract Time. "Leave the people here alone and get us home," she called and took an offensive stance, swirling her yoyo.

When the Akuma began to laugh, she lunged forward, yoyo and body ready to attack.

A kick in the stomach made him reel back, coughing, then her yoyo wrapped around his forearm so he could not use his time-manipulating device.

"No!" he called, when she yanked him towards her. They landed on the ground and Ladybug tried to stamp on the metal, but the man quickly pressed a button and in a split second, a bubble formed around them.

She quickly looked to Bee who lunged forward, just stepping inside the bubble to join them when she felt the tug in her belly again and the world started to spin.

:

The sudden appearance of the two heroes, together with the disappearing Akuma startled Marie to no end, she did not know what to make out of this situation. She merely stumbled back, against the broad chest of her saviour.

"Are you okay?" he asked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Smiling, she nodded.

Carapace was crouching on the roof above, having witnessed the entire scene.

"Are you sure that wasn't one of yours?" he asked in a hushed whisper, glancing up to his partner at his side.

But Papillon only shook her head. "No, that one felt different. And what was with the Ladybug and Bee?"

Shrugging, Carapace retreated backwards. That scene had been quite concerning. He needed to check the box, make sure the miraculous were still inside, still the real ones. He was scared.

If they were not there anymore, or replaced by quite normal jewellery, that meant someone had broken in in his shop and stolen them, making total strangers wear them.

"Where are you going?" Papillon asked and followed him.

"I need to check if the other ones are still in place," he shuddered, quickening his pace. But still, Papillon followed.

"They may not even be from our timeline. Nooroo is able to create Akuma with time-travel powers, maybe they are from the future or the past," she reasoned and Carapace stopped, turning around to watch her.

His brows drew together. Maybe... maybe she was right. That Akuma did not really look like one of this time. But nonetheless, he was worried. Why was there a Ladybug without a Black Cat? They always work together. And assuming that he would make the same decisions in the future, that meant there were at least four Miraculous active: The Papillon, because of the Akuma, the Ladybug with the Black Cat, and the Bee as well. Adding his very own there was only the Peacock and Fox left.

And five Miraculous active meant serious problems.

Maybe he needed to get closer to his partner to train to have a better insight in their future battles.

Sighing, he made a decision.

"Come on, Pap, we need to talk."

Curious, Papillon followed him as they headed to his massage parlor.

"What are we doing here?" Papillon asked when they headed inside and Carapace stepped into the treatment room where the box of Miraculous lied.

"This is my shop," Carapace answered and pressed the button to open the gramophone.

"Y... Your... shop?" she asked, her voice going feeble.

Nodding, Carapace opened the lid to find all Miraculous safe and sound inside, still dormant. So they really had been from the future. Sighing, he found himself wishing they had been stolen. _That_ he could fix. The future... not so much.

"I'm sorry, Pap, but I think it is time that you know who I am," he began and turned around, only to find his partner standing in front of him, eyes wide, blanched.

Stopping because he had not anticipated this reaction, he furrowed his brows, asking her what was wrong, but she only shook her head. "Don't tell me you are _Fu_."

Now it was his time to frown. "Yes I am, why? What is wrong?"

Papillon huffed, averting her gaze. "I... I can't believe that."

"Pap?" he asked, stepping closer, placing his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

He knew who was under that mask. It was one of his great-cousins, a middle-aged, young and kind woman he trusted and had watched to grow up. He had given her the Miraculous when he noticed that he had gotten old and he needed a bit of help in protecting Paris and the Miraculous. She seemed to have been his best choice.

But unfortunately, she did not take it very well.

"No, I'm sorry, uncle... I... I can't. You... you lied to us, you know that?" she heaved her face up again, her face covered in tears. It broke his heart.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and let his transformation drop. "But the life of a wielder of a Miraculous can be a lonely one. But what it takes from you, it can gives you, it's-"

"No," she interrupted him, pushing his hand from her shoulder. "No. I don't want to hear that. Did you know what you did to me with that?!" she whispered and dread filled his stomach.

"I always thought: Hey, Carapace is a stranger, he did not know you have a family, a life, and he does not know how it is to lose everything, because he told you he has no family at all. And then it is _you_ ," she snarled at him.

" _You_ knew what a happy life I had. You knew I had a husband and a child to care for. And _you_ gave that... Jewel to me in full knowledge of what will happen. You are the reason why Carl left me. He thought I was cheating on him because I was always absent at night. And you are the reason why he took Claude with him.

"My very own uncle _destroyed_ my life," she finished, bitterness and hatred in her voice.

"Camille," he tried to do damage control, but she snapped at him.

"Do _not_ call me that! I am leaving now and Don't. You. Dare. Try to contact me in the future."

Then she turned around and left the room in a haste, her long coat floating behind her, flapping in the wind rushing through the fabric.

He reached for her, wanted to follow her, but then he realized what he had just done.

Papillon quickly got home, into her cold apartment. She quickly dropped her transformation and fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

Nooroo flew quickly to her face, trying to sooth her with gentle flaps of his wings against her cheek, trying to calm her, but it did not work.

Camille fell into a deep hole. Her uncle had destroyed her life. The man that had practically raised her, where she went every summer, where she had fun to no end. The man she had trusted the most had broken her heart.

Suddenly, she felt the deep urge to get away. She needed to leave. And she needed to leave everything behind. Fu, magic, Paris and even her beloved Nooroo.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled the locket from her neck, the little sprite at her cheek vanishing in a bright pink blur into the shiny metal in her hands. Camille ripped the picture of her son out of the tiny frame and kissed the top gently.

Then she remembered the Akuma from before. The Ladybug and the Bee fought the Akuma. That meant the Akuma had been evil. Despite her sudden urge to get away from all magical things, she did not want Nooroo to be misused. She still loved the tiny and caring being.

"I'm sorry, Nooroo," she whispered against the metal, "but this needs to be done."

Then she got up on wobbly legs and stepped over to her bookcase on the far end of the wall facing her. There she stood on tiptoes to reach on top of the shelf, searching for the tiny box her Miraculous came in. She needed a few seconds, but eventually, she found the dark box with the red symbols on top.

She quickly brushed the dust from the lid and opened it to place the locket inside.

Stepping further to her left, she quickly unburied another ancient box from under a stack of papers. This book needed to vanish too. Her father had given it to her, but she needed to get rid of it as well. She just... could not give it to _him_.

She needed only minutes to get to the Pont des Artes, the bigger box with the book and the Miraculous inside clutched to her chest.

One feet stepped onto the railing, her second followed soon. The wind blew heavily against her, raking through her hair, making it blow behind her head as she heaved the box far over her head, over the railing.

Taking one last, deep breath, she let go.

:

Camille had moved out of Paris. Fu was devastated, she took the butterfly Miraculous with her. But he let her. She would not do anything dumb with it and he understood the urge to flee. He had done the same in his younger years.

Maybe she'll come back. He did.

But as long as she was gone, he needed another partner. Stepping to the crest again, he tried to choose the best suited Miraculous. Considering the future problems with time-travelling, it might be time to choose a new Peacock.

He picked the brooch out of the box and smiled at the shimmering fan. This time he would not make the mistake and choose someone close to him.

The rest of the day he used trying to find a suitable kid. Yes, he needed a kid. Kids were easily malleable and they still had a whole life in front of them. They would more easily get used to the up and downsides of being a wielder.

So the whole day he crouched on the floor and 'tripped' over air. Soon, he found a suitable girl of thirteen years. Long, blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

And he will never make the same mistake twice in revealing too early.

:

Camille moved out of Paris into a small town in the southern France, trying her best to forget everything out of her past life.

And she found a great new one. The small town she lived in celebrated the summer every year in a gigantic festival all across town. She even found a new love, a man around her age that organized these festivals, single. He was a realtor. Camille always teased him with how he was a superhero, granting shelter to those who have sold their houses.

Every year, the two strolled around the festival, enjoying their life and their new love. He too was divorced, had a daughter that was slightly older than her Claude and she began to love the small girl as if she was her own child.

One year, they were at the festival, just having eaten something, when a small boy with brown locks tackled her legs.

"Careful there," she laughed, picking him up from the floor where he had fallen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he smiled up at her, showing his missing front tooth. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she laughed and rightened his crumpled shirt. "Just be a bit more careful next time, okay?"

"Jaques?!" came a male voice from behind, most likely the boy's father. "There you are. Don't run away like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized again, turning around to grin bashfully at his father.

"Honey?" came the voice from her boyfriend suddenly from behind. "Who's that young man?"

"I'm Jaques LaCour! And who are you?"

The father laughed.

"Jaques, that is Thomas Moreau, he's our realtor."

"What is a realtor?" Jaques asked curious.

"I'm a superhero," Thomas smiled and Camille chuckled at his words.

The young boy's eyes widened and awe filled his voice. "No, you're no superhero. Or are you?"

Getting down to his knees, Thomas grinned up at her. She knew perfectly well what would come next. "I'm a superhero that takes the homes of people who don't want their houses anymore and I give them to people who have none and are searching for a new one. With my superpower I even organized the festival here!" he whispered and the boy's awed expression turned into wonder.

"Really?"

"Yes," Thomas chuckled. "I'm giving people a new home."

"Awesome," Jaques gushed.

They soon bid goodbye and Camille was happy to have found a man who was so great with kids. She was happy again.

But then she died.

She was on her way to get to her work in the local library, when a foreign car suddenly screeched around a corner and hit her full speed. And Thomas, who had been directly on the other side of the pavement, watched everything.

Full of hatred, he decided to _destroy_ the man that had killed the love of his life. He had seen the registration number of the car and he easily pulled a few strings at the police station to get the name of the killer who had left his love bleeding on the tiles.

He did not tell the police. He wanted _revenge_ and prison seemed not enough.

So he followed the man's steps to Paris and moved there as well, plotting, destroying.

The man's name was Ian Goldberg, an American man who inherited a few companies in an arrondissement with quite a value. And there were empty storehouses. He can work with this.

So in the next years, he sold the storehouses to men he knew were souteneurs and whores. The new neighbours and the new customers around these buildings made the value of the arrondissement drop into a groundless pit. Soon the companies of Monsieur Goldberg went bankrupt and the man lost hundreds of thousands of Francs.

Thomas knew he had destroyed the man when he found him one day, freezing in Paris's winter on the pavement, dressed in lumps.

Due to the bankruptcies of the companies, many people lost their jobs. So did Charles Bustier, a man with two daughters who had earned his money by driving engine parts and other different things from one company in Paris to other parts around the town and to different parts of the country as well.

But when Goldberg's company went bankrupt, he lost his job and was unable to find a new one. So after half a year of unemployment, he really needed the money and took the first job that was offered to him: A chemistry factory.

They made papers for printers and printer shops. They needed to burn sulphur and it made him sick. Years later he had worked himself to death. The poisonous gases had created a tumour, steadily growing in his lungs.

But before he was responsible for stopping one of his daughters from being on time to one of her lessons because of his far advanced illness many years later, he met a young man in the first year of this new job.

Marvin was a young man working without knowing what to do with his future. Charles pitied him and told him about his old job, where he had been happy. Driving the whole day, delivering things. Sometimes he lost himself in stories from the road.

Marvin was enthralled. After a few weeks, inspired by Charles, he quit his tiring job in the factory to get a loan from the bank. He felt at home on the sea, so he founded a shipping company.

A few years later, he had not only one, but five boats and even a few employees. He was happy. And it got even better when his wife got pregnant and he became the father of a strong boy.

Unfortunately, the boy was very loud, especially during the nights. He barely got any sleep and there were a few troubles with one of his boats. One motor had broken down the other day and he needed to find a replacement urgently.

All that led to him being extremely tired and overworked. He knew he should have not have gone sailing that night, but he needed the money, especially with the broken motor, so he took the job himself and unfortunately fell asleep during the drive.

He was woken by a loud crash and a gigantic jolt of the boat.

He had rammed another, overladen one. That night had been horrible because he not only lost his company, but also a lot of money from the crash and the insurance's unwillingness to pay.

That was the day Gabriel got the box Camille had thrown away years ago, from a worker who dug it out of the river, containing a valuable book and a jewel.

But the crash did not only change Gabriel's life and ruined Marvin's company, but also inflicted Tom and Sabine's freshly opened bakery.

One of the containers of the crashed ship contained flour and other ingredients their supplier shipped in. The supplier was already on the verge of going bankrupt as well, so the lost cargo destroyed him. Naturally, all his customers needed to find a new supplier, Tom and Sabine as well.

Unfortunately, the two got a scammer, due to their naivety in the new business. The conman led them into many financial problems as the deliveries did not come on time and he had horrendous prices.

By the time the two realized their mistake, they were already forced to decrease their variety of goods and were soon not able to compete against a café down the street.

Sabine was heartbroken when they needed to sell the comb she had inherited from her mother who had gotten it from her mother as well. That comb had been an heirloom for generations and she had wished to give it to her daughter one day as well.

But it was the only object in their possession that was valuable enough to pay off their debts as well as pay the next few deliveries from their new supplier. Eventually, the bakery flourished again.

Around the time the ships crashed and Gabriel found the book, Amélie Agreste's grandmother died soon after from natural causes that came with old age. The deceased woman had owned an old mansion on Hawaii and, after renovating everything a few years later, it became a popular hideaway for Amélie, her husband, and their son too.

One night, Amélie slept soundly in her room, a four-year-old Adrien cradled against her chest, Gabriel in Paris, still working until he was able to get to them a few days later.

:

James Goldberg had heard of the fate of his brother in France. When Ian was about to die many years later, his brother was in the states, living his life on Hawaii. Due to his own miserable fortune, he did not have very much, but he wanted to bring his brother home so he would not suffer and die on Paris's streets as a homeless.

Expecting an old, confused woman in the old mansion, he broke in one night to search for anything he could make money from. He and a friend roamed quietly through the house while Amélie and Adrien slept in the room upstairs.

One of the servants woke up because she was a very light sleeper and she crept downstairs to check on the house.

When she saw the burglars, she screamed and woke the two Agrestes. With years of training due to her Miraculous, Amélie secured a confused Adrien in their room and bolted downstairs, only to freeze when she heard a gunshot echo through the halls.

When she moved again she found the bleeding, dead body of the servant in the entrance hall, the front door wide open where the intruders had bolted outside in a panic.

As soon as Gabriel heard of the incident, he took his wife home, dismissing the mansion on the tropical island as something available, but also something that was not able to protect his family.

Unbeknownst to the Agrestes, James Goldberg had found some old valuables in a chest drawer. With the old stuff came a very precious Cameo, made out of ivory and shell with even a few rubies embedded in the jewel.

With the help of this precious little jewel, James, the Hawaiian, was able to get Ian back from France onto the island. The jewel travelled around the whole world when one year later Madame Gina Lahiffe found the treasure in an antique shop.

She easily paid the few thousands of Euros and took it home, proud of her find. When she showed it to her husband, Louis Lahiffe, a man who owned an auction house, and her son, they were fascinated.

He tried to persuade his wife to sell it in one of his auctions, but Gina had fallen in love with the little piece and refused.

One day, after Louis had misjudged an old piece of art, he was devastated to have lost a large amount of money. When he sat on his couch, head in his hands, the glittering rubies of the Cameo fell in his sight on the sideboard beside their sitting area where Gina kept all of her favourite objects.

Without thinking twice, he took the Cameo and sold in on his next auction for more money that he could have imagined.

He wanted to buy his wife a new one, but Gina was devastated. Sure, it had not been wise of him to take the jewel, but he had needed the money. From then on, the couple began to argue more and more until they finally decided to break up and get divorced.

After that, Louis mutated into a workaholic. He expanded his auction house and hired man after man, and expected nothing less than one hundred percent from his employees. They were supposed to work just as hard as himself.

That went quite well for a few years.

Michael Dulongue worked for the auction house as well. It was quite a nice job, very well paid, but with a horrible chef and horrible working hours. One afternoon he was late returning from his lunch break, because the woman behind the counter was too lame and managed to confuse the orders.

He was on his phone with Monsieur Lahiffe, apologizing, when a short girl with blueish dark hair bumped into him and caused him to drop his phone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry-" the girl tried, but Michael cut her off.

"You broke my phone, have you any clue how expensive that is? I would ask for your parents' number so you can buy me a new one. You are lucky that I am already behind schedule. You better pay attention the next time," he growled and headed back to work, frowning at his broken phone, hoping that Monsieur Lahiffe would understand.

Kids these days...

:

Ladybug tumbled out of the bubble, her vision blurry again. The world around her moving too fast for her comfort.

Then something tackled her body, a yellow blur and she fell sideways, crashing into the alley's wall when she slipped on some kind of paper. It ripped under her foot and she barely registered a lilac butterfly flutter softly out of the torn piece.

Acting on autopilot, she quickly caught it with her yoyo and released the clean, white one.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and slumped against the wall in her back, trying to make the world stop spinning.

And then it hit her.

Adrien.

Where was Adrien?!

Ignoring the cursing Bee next to her and the confused victim on the ground, she forced her body to stand up and tumble out of the alley, only to be greeted with another Akuma. A woman with enormous long blonde hair. She kind of looked like Rapunzel.

Well, a Rapunzel with a butterfly shaped mask on her face, covering her deep red eyes.

Okay, they were back in their own time judging from the number of Akuma she mused as she dodged the whip Rapunzel made out of a strand of blonde hair.

The Akuma shouted something, but Ladybug was by no means in the mood for dealing with her right now. She needed to find Adrien. Soon.

She needed to get back to the mansion.

Before she was able to swing away, a motor roared in the distance and a man on a motorcycle appeared around a corner.

Without knowing why, relief flooded her and she felt secure again. Without a second thought, she grabbed the man's outstretched hand and swung herself right behind him onto the seat, closing her hands around his waist and holding tight to the leather jacket he wore, burying her face in the fabric in front of her.

That was the moment she realized: It was Adrien in front of her. Her kitty was with her.

Sure, she was wondering where he got that bike from and who taught him to ride. She even felt guilty because she left Bee in the alley, but she found herself not really caring.

She was tired, sleep deprived, and she finally had her second half back. She could not care less for her surroundings.

Only when he screeched to a halt a few streets later and somehow below ground, she moved her heavy head from his shoulder, blinking at the bright light.

"Marinette?!" he called and heaved the helmet from his head and slipped out of his seat to look properly at her. "Are you all right? What happened to your hair?"

She chuckled tiredly and was finally able to take in his attire in front of her. He had barely changed. He got a new cut as well, but other than that... he looked just like Adrien. With bags under his eyes and maybe a bit thinner, but it was her kitty.

"I'm all right. Tired, but all right," she chuckled and leaned her forehead against his.

He sighed and they closed their eyes, revelling in the presence of the other, beginning to heal.

Marinette let her transformation drop, too exhausted to be Ladybug right now, but forced her eyes open as soon as she felt some wetness on her cheeks.

"Adrien?" she croaked and cupped his cheek in front of her, stroking his tears from his soft skin.

"I missed you so much," he hiccuped, a smile stretching slowly on his lips. "I did not know whether you would be able to come back and... and I was just about to give up," he admitted and his hot breath ghosted over her skin.

"Adrien?" she asked, trying to get a sense out of his words. "What do you mean?"

He hiccuped once more and nuzzled his nose against hers, before answering. "I fell out of that... bubble one and a half months ago. Alya with me. I thought I would never see you again," he sobbed, "I'm just so tired, Marinette, I love you _so_ much. Have I ever told you that?"

His words did not make any sense to her. One and a half months? So he _did_ travel back a bit, but... fell out. Urgh, that was too much for her tired mind. She would think about that when she got a good portion of sleep.

Instead of thinking, she did the only possible thing. Kissing him.

He melted into her kiss and pulled her close, his arms weak around her waist and she felt terrible.

But soon, they broke apart again, and Marinette took this chance to take in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked, frowning.

"Catacombs," he sighed and nuzzled her cheek. "I made some kind of cave down here. We're secure."

"Alya?"

"Getting Bee. They'll come eventually," he answered and moved away again, she followed.

Slipping off the seat she was still perched on, she blinked around.

It was indeed some kind of cave, an underground sea filled one corner. Other than that, there were monitors and cables in another corner, creating a tech area. The middle was filled with couches draped in a circle, a coffee table in the middle, together with a black fluffy carpet.

The bike stood right next to the soft lake, together with a car. Where had he gotten the car from?

"Wanna sleep? We need to rest to take the Akuma down," he asked out of the blue and picked up her hand, kissing her knuckle.

"I'd love to," she sighed and stood up.

"Tikki, there are snacks in the kitchen. Plagg will show you," he smiled at the flying red spite that was cradled by Plagg.

"Sure," she chimed and giggled when Plagg began to purr.

"Wait, you've got a kitchen here?" Marinette asked, frowning.

"And a few bedrooms, come on," he chuckled, "I'll show you my Cat-cave."

Snorting, she toppled over and leaned against his arm. "You did _not_ name your cave after Batman's Batcave, did you?"

Snickering, he lead her into a corner next to the tech area where the cave opened into some kind of hall. "Alya did not protest and you were not here, so now it is too late."

Laughing, she followed him.

He eventually opened a door to their right, revealing a sparely furnished bedroom, only featuring a king-size bed.

After closing the door, he kissed her sweetly once more, drawing her close again. She sighed against his lips and stumbled backwards onto the sheets against her back. They lightly bounced up and down, Adrien on top of her, but she did not mind the weight at all.

He was finally back with her, he was finally _there_.

They struggled to get under the comforter, but as soon as Marinette drew the fabric around their forms and both had shimmied out of their trousers and shoes. Shortly before they fell asleep, Marinette wondered: Will they be able to defeat Hawkmoth before too much damage happened to the city? But eventually, the two heroes fell fast asleep, finally back in the others arms.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA, YES, I PLANNED THIS FROM THE VERY BEGINNING.**

 **For clarification: Today's 2017, they are 16, so they were born 2001 (wow... I'm feeling old now), the Box gets thrown into the Seine in 1985, Gabriel was 12/13 at this point and gets Adrien with 28. Camille was 18 in 1985 and gets Marcel two years later, makes him 30 in 2017. Camille dies 1990 and the crash where Gabriel found the book was in 1997. Was that clear? I don't know. Don't worry, everything fits :P**

 **In case anyone is interested in a proper timeline: PM me. I have everything on paper and it's even pretty logical. I'm proud of myself here.**

 **(On Bustiers father:) Okay, when my researches went correctly, they used the sulphites to create some bleaching for papers. I won't go too much into detail, I, as a chemistry-student know how hard it can get to follow the logics sometimes and it would lead too far away I suppose. But sulphites can lead to a DNA-methylation, that basically means your DNA is not really able to be copied properly at the cell separation. Can lead to tumours. Just so you know :P And when she missed the beginning of the lesson somewhere in the middle of the first part, she had visited her dying father in the hospital.**

 **And other than that: I'm curious. Do you remember all the incidents? Can you finally draw the line to the title?**

 **And: Thanks again to Pointeofdance, the greatest of the great.**


	26. Reunited

**Short warning: We're somehow touching the line to the rating M below, just so you know. But it won't get too explicit :P**

 **And: I decided to split the second part as well, haha, no, seriously, it fits thematically and also kind of with the stuff I still want to write. The fight with Hawkmoth is drawing closer, as you all may have guessed, but also with the heroes' mentality. So, enjoy part 3 :P (Again, this partition is for those who want to know I'm drawing some kind of line here, it does not affect the story)**

* * *

Chapter 26: Reunited

Adrien was still out like a light when Marinette's stomach growled.

But she didn't feel like moving anywhere too soon. She had missed him. They had been apart for only two days, in her mind, so she could merely guess how he felt being apart from her for six weeks.

That might be the reason why he was still sleeping. Marinette wondered how much sleep he had gotten the last weeks.

Sighing against his collarbone, she closed her eyes once more and listened to his calm breathing, his heartbeat under her, the calm waves of his mind washing against her's.

Hm. She had never felt that before. It was definitely something new. It felt... weird. Like it was there, but at the same time not. She definitely felt it in her soul, stomach, chest, and throat. There was something that... touched her. It flowed. It moved and was definitely there when she concentrated on it.

It felt familiar. Soothing.

 _Marinette_.

Perking up, she wondered who had called her name. Only to register that she not had really heard anything. Must have been her imagination.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to focus back on the waves, wanting to explore the new feeling.

 _Marinette_.

Again, she perked up, glancing around in the sparely lit room. Marinette definitely had heard her name this time. Sighing, she frowned and snuggled back to Adrien's chest. She may just be going insane, nothing new.

 _Marinette_.

This time, she noticed the difference.

She had not heard it, rather _felt_ it. The soft waves, brushing against her were murmuring her name. They were whispering, calling. _Marinette_.

Adrien called for her. Tears spilled from her eyes when a sudden sadness and loneliness filled her. A desperation to get to her, to be together again. Sniffing, she let the tears roll down, gripping Adrien's shirt tighter. She needed him close to her right now. Forever.

And he called her name, again and again.

 _Marinette_.

:

"So, what happened to you?" Alya snickered, taking a knife out of the knife block.

After picking a confused Bee from a random alley, she had bought her into the Cat-cave where they had rested a few hours until they got hungry.

However, Chloé wore clothes under the suit that Alya would have never imagined Chloé wearing. Like denim. She was curious where they had landed and how much time had passed for them.

"Urgh, you can't imagine the horrible things we went through," the Blonde whined and leaned against the counter next to her.

Snickering, Alya began to cut some vegetables to prepare a stew.

"That Akuma catapulted us into the 80s. Do you have a clue how _horrible_ the clothing was there? The colours and cuts... I found jumpsuits horrendous before, but now I know that it can be even _worse_. I'll never complain again because of too bright colours, I _swear_ ," Chloé complained, but Alya knew she would not keep that promise.

"You were in the 80s? How cool," Alya laughed instead and began to work on the paprika.

"Well, no. Two days were definitely enough," Chloé huffed and rubbed her eyes.

"T... Two days?" she asked, stopping her cutting, "You were gone for just two days?"

Chloé nodded and examined her fingernails. "Two horrible days. Poor Marinette was not able to sleep at all."

Bellowing out a laugh, Alya continued her work. "You should have seen Adrien. We came out in the last week of the holidays. We were here for _weeks_. He didn't sleep at all in the beginning. Then he was so exhausted and he managed only one or two hours. And then came the nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes," Alya sighed and put the paprika away, taking a few onions and peeling them. "After an hour he would always begin to scream Marinette's name and wake up, soaked in cold sweat. It was horrible."

Chloé hummed and both glanced to the door where their two friends slept. Both needed to get some rest, especially Adrien.

No matter how awful the situation on the streets above was, their heroes were in no condition to fight.

"And what's with this cave?" Chloé asked, eyeing the walls around them.

"Adrien found it," Alya shrugged, "I don't know how, but one day he exclaimed he found a 'Cat-cave' and was going to renovate it, make it into our base of some sort. After his driving licence, that became his new project."

"Adrien has a driving license?" Chloé asked.

Snickering, Alya nodded. "You would be surprised what money can do. I don't know how he did it, but one day, he came up to me and told me giddily he's going to take driving lessons. He found someone who would teach him, despite his too young age. Officially, he is in training and that's completely legal. He just somehow skipped around the need to be accompanied."

"Hm," Chloé hummed again and watched her work for some time in silence.

Alya prepared everything, and was quite fond of how it was already turning out. With a grin, she deposited her spoon to the side and closed the lid on the pot, letting it brew for a few hours. Maybe their two heroes would be out by then.

"And how is your nose?"

:

Marinette woke up again when a wonderful smell filled the air, making her stomach growl again.

Groaning, she hid her face in the fabric of her boyfriend's shirt. She wanted to eat so dearly, but felt absolutely no need to get up. And Adrien still slept soundly, so why disturb him?

Because she was hungry. And the smells were heavenly.

Sighing, she eventually made a decision. She needed to get up.

Groaning in agony, she peeled herself from his chest and out of the comforter.

 _Marinette._

Yeah, yeah, stop making it even worse.

When she finally managed to leave that warm heaven, she felt bad, but she was hungry. Incredibly hungry. She had not eaten anything in two days and her stomach _howled_ in agony.

Padding out of the room, careful to not make any sound while shimmying into her trousers, she placed the red jacket she still wore, over a hook in the wall. Then she squeezed herself out of the door.

The smells got more intense the second she stepped into the hall and she sighed. Marinette knew that stew from Alya's mother and her mouth watered at only the thought of getting some.

Smiling, she entered the cave and glanced around.

Chloé, Alya, and Nino sat on the circular couches in the middle of the room, each holding a bowl of the stew, chatting.

"Morning," she murmured with a yawn and stepped closer, curious as how to get some as well.

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed and hurried to get up, placing her bowl on the table before she tackled her into a big hug. "I missed you so much! But... ow, what happened to your hair?!"

Snickering, she glanced around, searching for a pot with food inside. "Hawkmoth grabbed one of my pigtails to hinder me from moving. I took a shard and cut it off, Chloé helped me get decent again. Now, where is that food?"

Laughing, Alya ruffled playfully through her short strands, making Marinette growl. She wanted something to eat, no matter how much she loved Alya.

"I'll get you some, wait a sec," Alya laughed and turned around to a setback corner a bit to their left where a kitchen seemed to be hidden.

"Get me something too," Adrien murmured from behind her and Marinette sighed when his arms snaked around her waist. "Man, I could easily sleep a whole day," he yawned against her shoulder.

"Dude!" Nino called from the couches, "You look alive again!"

Alya snickered from the kitchen and stepped up to them with two bowl in her hands. "There you go. Eat up, young lads."

Groaning simultaneously, both eagerly took a bowl and a spoon, racing to the couches, digging into the hot, but delicious, mass in front of them.

"God, were you starving?" Nino asked confused, glancing between Alya and Chloé.

Glancing up, Marinette noticed Chloé shrug and answer instead. "Marinette had not eaten anything in the 80s."

"And Adrien next to nothing as well." Alya said and Marinette glanced to her kitty, taking in his attire for the first time since they were back.

He had definitely lost some weight, he was skinny and his face lost the adorable roundings. Add to that, he had large bags under his eyes and seemed pale while gulping down the stew, he looked horrible.

Then he glanced up and their eyes met.

Warmth flooded her and he smiled.

Adrien stopped his eating while leaning in, shutting his other friends out when their lips met. Warm tingles spread from the contact of her soft skin against his lips, reviving his dull nerves, creating life in his deep dead body. He felt more and more again like a person, the more they touched.

Sighing, he moved against her lips, craving the life she gave him.

Marinette tasted like the stew and something more, something promising.

An awkward cough called him out of his little bubble and he blinked when he drew back, confused.

Marinette giggled at his side and he smirked bashfully at his friends before diving back into his food. God, it felt heavenly to eat something.

The last weeks he had had absolutely no appetite. Alya needed to force something into his stomach so he did not starve. Well, now Marinette was back and he felt finally at peace again. And also back was his appetite. The paper in his pocket was still there, so everything was all right again.

Unfortunately, his bowl was very small and he soon needed to get a refill. When he had dug through his second helping, Marinette accompanied him to the kitchen, taking another bowl as well. Luckily, Alya had already guessed they'd be hungry and had made some extra.

Both were laughing when they finished the entire pot practically on their own.

:

Marinette was cuddling against his chest, her legs drawn up across his lap, and his arm was placed around her shoulders, his hand playing with her short hair.

Sure, he needed some time, getting used to the new attire of her, but he did not think it as a bad change. The short strands fitted her. He was able to ruffle them without creating too bad knots.

"Okay, someone have a battle plan?" Alya asked sometime later, addressing the matter as soon as they had settled back again, their stomachs full. Even if he wanted to do nothing else but sleep a bit more, he forced himself to concentrate. The cave was peaceful, but above their heads, a war was still raging.

"We can't handle thousands of Akuma at once," Marinette said, heaving her head from his chest. "We need to take Gabriel down first."

"I agree," He hummed and leaned his head on top of his Lady's. "If we are lucky, we won't need to fight them as well once he is out of the way."

Alya nodded and Nino sighed. "I am staying here again, taking care for food and watching over the city," he gestured to the monitors behind him.

"Sounds like a plan, but how do we approach him?" Chloé asked, waving her hand around. "We could let us get caught again or something like that, because I doubt we will be able to sneak in."

He noticed Marinette thinking.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. If we get caught, there will most likely be Akuma in the room with us. We won't be able to get him alone," Marinette murmured.

This fight was their last chance. They needed to surprise him. When he was as weak as he had been before, all they needed was a simple strike. However, they needed him on his own as he surely would be surrounded by Akuma to protect him since he was unable to fight himself in his weakened state.

They would surely be outnumbered.

"Does the mansion have a secret underground passageway?" Alya asked from Adrien's left.

"No, not that I know," he mumbled, his voice vibrating in his chest against her ear. "But I did not know about the weird lair-attic-thing as well. The mansion is old. It is possible that there is something I don't know about."

"That is easily solved," Nino shrugged and gestured to the tech-area. "We can have a look at those maps."

"I don't want to mooooove," Adrien whined and leaned his head back against the couch.

Marinette snickered and wondered what the hell this tech-area was good for. Nino groaned and shook his head. "I liked the responsible and tired Adrien more. He moved," Nino laughed and stood up to go to the computers and pressed a few buttons.

Twisting her head to rest her chin on Adrien's shoulder, she watched a gigantic map appear on the screens. It seemed to be a weird, three-dimensional, twisted map of most of the tunnels. Some were marked in red, blue, black and green. A gigantic paw print marked their current location.

"Where did you get the maps from?" she asked, curious, and glanced to her boyfriend. He shrugged with a smirk that made her chin slip from his shoulder and she giggled at the movement, but was soon back to the topic.

"No, really," she asked glancing at Alya, but she only shrugged as well. "I don't know where he's digging everything out of. He won't tell me."

"Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"Where do you get these things from?" she asked, narrowing her brows.

His smirk only widened. "What things?"

"Don't play dumb," she scolded and poked in his side. "Where did you get the maps and your driving license from?"

Snickering, he shrugged again, "Well, the driving license was easy. I may or may have not taken a page out of Chloé's book and boasted with my name and my father. It felt weird, but it's extremely useful," he nodded, ignoring Chloé's indignant 'Hey'.

"And the maps?" she poked him again. She needed to talk to him later that he could not just walk around and play with his name like Chloé did.

His smile only grew. "Can't I stay a little mysterious?" he asked instead, but she threw him a deadpanned look.

"Not if it's illegal like your driving licence."

"Hey!" he complained, "I am sixteen and allowed to drive! I just slipped into a grey zone. It's not my fault and completely legal."

When she raised one eyebrow, he just shrugged once more, telling her she could not do anything against it and it annoyed her that he was right.

"And the infos are completely legal, too. I asked for one or two favours, that's all," he continued. "Come on, Bugaboo, do you really think I'd do anything illegal?"

Marinette huffed and leaned back against his shoulder, muttering her, "No."

"Adrien?" Nino called from behind. "How can I get this thing up?"

"F5," he called back.

"Does not work!"

Groaning, he detangled himself from Marinette and went over to the monitors to help Nino with the program. That was the moment she got tackled by Alya.

With a squeak she fell over, not having anticipated anything this forceful.

"Girl! I missed you so much!" she squealed, and Marinette giggled. "And I like your hair! And wow, I'm jealous," she admitted, heaving her face from Marinette's stomach, "I tried to coax these infos out of him for _weeks_ and I only got so much as the driving licence three days ago!"

Laughing, Marinette leaned her head back. "Well, it seems you are a bad journalist."

"Hell, no!" she called, "You only have the sex-factor and it annoys me here!"

Spluttering, Marinette squirmed under her best friend. "W- We had no- NO!"

"But he wants to," she winked, this time a bit lower. "You know, sometimes, I was able to hear him in the- hmpf."

"Don't you dare," Marinette warned, having clasped her hands above her mouth, but flinched away when Alya's tongue roamed across her skin. "Yikes, Alya! You're gross!"

The girl snickered and heaved herself from her stomach.

"So, the 80s, huh? How was it?" Alya asked and she and Chloé fell into a detailed description in the colours and people they met. Adrien wanted nothing more than to join them.

"Bro?" Nino asked and called him back to reality.

"Sorry," Adrien murmured and turned back to the screen, fiddling with his left hand on the edge of his paper, "Where were we?"

Sighing, Nino wheeled his chair around, facing him. "Come on, what is wrong? I'm still confused, you know?"

Adrien stopped roaming through the myriads of information on his desktop. "Sorry, bro," he smiled to Nino, "guess we came in pretty weird, huh?"

Snickering, Nino leaned back. "Yes, you did."

When the limit had run out, Adrien and Alya knew it will only be minutes until their present selves vanished back in time. The two had leaped to Nino's home, getting the boy to safety. To make everything easier, they had visited him before, explaining everything and he even had been down to the caves a few times, but they were careful in telling him things. He had been patient, not asking too much.

He was most likely able to guess most anyway.

But who knew what thousands of Akuma would do to their friends? Nino was somehow part of the team so he needed to get down to the cat-cave as soon as they ran out of foreknowledge. They tried at the massage parlour as well, to get the Guardian, but he was nowhere to be found.

Just when they were on their way back to the cave, Adrien noticed a shift and knew Marinette was back. Something steered him into the correct direction and soon, he had found her, standing in front of a newly transformed girl.

Now it was finally time so he could be honest with his best friend again.

"Well, we wanted to fight Gabriel, but then Volpina came to the Eiffel tower," he began to replay the few things that happened which Nino did not know of yet.

"Wait, Volpina?" Nino asked, confused.

Adrien shrugged. "She seems to have been the henchman that manipulated us. Anyway, she had a message from Gabriel, a last chance to surrender. After that, we decided to split up. Alya fought against Volpina while Marinette and I went inside after 'defeating' Chloé, acting like we would surrender.

"Eventually we got up, but he did not believe us and fought. He even captured Marinette by her hair. That was why she needed to cut it off in favour of escaping. Gabriel had released the Akuma and they were on their way to fight us. We needed to get out of there.

"I used my Cataclysm to destroy the floor and the only possibility to get away in time without collateral damage was to latch ourselves to an Akuma called Time. He had the power to travel back. I don't know what he did in the 80s, but Alya and I lost our grip and we were suddenly back here, a few weeks ago."

Nino hummed and nodded. "Then you decided to stay low and prepare everything a bit better."

"Yeah," Adrien laughed, "We needed a place to rest without Akuma lurking around: The Catacombs. We needed a secure hideout: Cat-cave. We needed an information base: The maps and a broadband connection to the internet."

"Cool," Nino snickered and turned back to the monitors. "So, where were we?"

"We are currently below the cellars of the Louvre. That's here," he gestured to the paw print. "Our neighbourhood is... here, by the Seine," he told him, gesturing to another part where fewer tunnels were found. But it was impossible to say where the Mansion or the school were.

He rolled to another monitor and pulled up another, younger map. In the same area were more tunnels, even a small cave as well.

"Where is that cave?" Nino asked and pointed to the circular shape.

Shrugging, Adrien compared the two maps, pulling out another one with the grid street plan of current Paris on top.

"Well, it's definitely close by, but I don't know where exactly," he murmured.

"Why not do an excursion?" Alya snickered from the couch.

Humming, Adrien eyed the monitors again. "I don't even know whether it is still there. It could be flooded or collapsed by now. Or Gabriel might know of it and positioned a few Akuma there."

"Well, then let's check it out," Nino suggested and tipped a few keys, marking the spot. And instantly the best way to get there appeared in a light, shining criss-cross over the map.

"Sounds good," Chloé chimed in and stood up to stretch. "But can we do that tomorrow? I walked the whole day through Paris and I am _exhausted_. And I'm pretty certain, Marinette and Adrien can use another round of sleep as well."

"Yes! Please!" Adrien called and looked hopefully at the rest of the team.

Alya huffed and shrugged, Nino did as well. Marinette was the last one to agree, but he already knew she would not say anything against it.

"Sure," she laughed and stood up, showing him her palm. "Come on, kitty, let's head to bed."

Oh, these words were balm to his ears after weeks of loneliness. "Coming, My Lady," he purred and got up, taking her hand gladly. She lightly tugged him towards the hall again and bid the others a good night, Chloé following suit.

Yawning, they entered the room from before and Marinette shrugged her clothes off again, her shirt following the trousers. Naked arms snaked around her waist again, hugging her from behind.

"Let's go to bed," he purred against her ear and she hummed, leaning backwards against his chest.

Soon both tumbled back into the bed and Marinette snuggled back into Adrien's neck, sighing sleepily.

"Are you able to swim in the lake down here?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

He chuckled and the vibrations of his deep voice sent shivers over her body and to the spots he touched her skin. "Yes, I already did it a few times. It's pretty flat though, you can't really 'swim', but bathing is good."

There was a pause in their conversation and Marinette thought he fell back asleep and she let her mind wander. The water would surely be cold, but she could not help and wonder how it would feel.

Until he spoke again. "You want to try?"

Giggling, she hid her flushing face. "Yes, please."

Groaning, he rolled over and set her free, sitting up again. Despite his words, he had a big smile on his face. "I will never going to get my sleep, will I?"

"Sorry," she giggled and leaned up to peck his cheek. Then she shuffled out of the comforter again and hurried to get her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he interrupted her with a laugh and gestured to the shirt in her hand.

"Hah," she laughed as well when she realized her mistake, "Won't need that, huh?"

She threw the shirt back to the floor and crept to the door, peeking outside into the dark and empty hall.

There came voices from the room across from them, most likely Alya and Nino, but other than that, it was deserted.

"Coast is clear," Adrien murmured next to her and with hushed giggles both sneaked into the main room again. Adrien flicked a small lamp next to the couches on that created a soft glow that coated the room in more shadows than light, but it was enough to illuminate everything to some extent without alerting their team.

"Are we just going to jump in?" Marinette asked, curious, already at the edge of the flowing water, not moving yet, but eyeing the smooth, dark surface.

"Do you have some spare underwear?" he asked instead and she turned around, her face flushing.

 _No._

Chuckling, Adrien shrugged and hooked his fingers under his boxers, drawing them down to his ankles. All the time, Marinette watched him, standing directly in front of him, not moving.

"My Lady?" he addressed her and shook her out of her reverie.

"Erm... right. Yes. I mean no. I have nothing else. I mean I have some, but er... You don't as well. I mean you _have_ something, but errr... erm... well," she stammered, focussed on his eyes.

Chuckling once more, this time with a light blush as well, he stepped out of his boxers and stepped closer to her. "Mari, you have seen me naked before."

"I- I- I know," she squeaked, "But... t- that was different?" she paused and took a deep breath, before continuing, "You know what? I just won't be embarrassed anymore," she stated and nodded. Then she went to move her arms and unclasped her bra, tossing it behind him, next to his boxers and went to work on her panties and he suddenly realized what she had meant.

It was different lying in bed, having some sexy-time, and just standing in front of each other, being able to see, watch, and even stare. He would have never admitted staring at her, but his gaze was drawn to the hills on her chest. They were not really big, but perfect in every way he could imagine.

"Adrien?"

"Sorry," he exclaimed and snapped his eyes back up, "B... But I guess I... I know what you meant."

She giggled and with the prominent blush on her cheeks, she took his hand and turned around, eyeing the water again. "How cold is that?" she asked, uncertain now.

He knew it would be _extremely cold_ , but he did not need to tell her, right?

"You just literally told me it is 'extremely cold', you know?" she frowned up at him and he began to laugh.

"Well, you caught me," he grinned and stepped forwards with slow steps, tugging her behind.

When the cold water hit his feet, he shivered, but the tingles made his heart feel warm when she squeaked and giggled. He fell into her laughter and tugged her further inside. Soon the water was at his shins and his toes felt numb, but he proceeded in walking further down.

"Eeeeep," she squealed and wiggled her butt cutely which made the water splash around their legs. With a laugh, she stepped closer to him, watching the black surface glitter in the little light they had.

"I can't see and feel my feet," she gushed, but she seemed to be happy and giddy. Her joyous mood washed against him like the waves around their legs and he could not help but grin.

Maybe he could have a little fun with this as well.

"Stop tickling me, Mari," he said when the water was up to their mid-thighs, curious of how she will react.

"I did not do anything," she asked, frowning up at him.

"Huh?" he feigned confusion, "But what was-" he did not continue, merely jerking forwards as if something had pulled at his leg. "Waaah! There is something pulling at me!" he called, barely able to contain his smirk when she screeched, the waves flowing around their legs, splashing up to their hips.

She tried to run away, but he quickly grabbed her around her hips, securing her in place. "Waaaah! It's pulling me down!" he called, this time obviously laughing, making it clear he was just joking around.

Again, she squealed and giggled, trying to get away from him, but he just 'screamed' again before heaving her up and letting himself fall backwards. The cold, biting water splashed around them with thousands of knifes prickling in his skin and darkness rushed over them.

Her elbow hit his ribs when she struggled against him, but he refused to let her go. Gently pulling them upwards again, he laughed when they gasped for air.

"GAH!" she hit his chest, "What was that for?!"

Still chuckling, he placed her atop his lap in the water, staying in the water up to his chest, and stroked a wet strand out of her face up to rest it flat against her scalp.

He was cold and his limbs already felt either numb or were tickling like hell, but he did not care. He had often bathed in here, always imagining having her here with him, fearing he would never see her again at all. And now she was finally here, with him. His Lady. _Marinette_.

Suddenly she leaned in, brushing her lips against his and he sighed, melting. Her stiff lips felt a bit cold first, but warmed up soon while she moved. Her hands wandered across his chest and neck, tugging against his hair.

And the tingles they created were anything but cold. They warmed his chest and stomach, and...certain lower regions. God, he had dreamed about something like this and he _wanted_ it. But unfortunately he was six weeks further in their relationship and _craved_ for her touch more than she possibly did.

Biting her bottom lip, he soon travelled further south, peppering her jaw and neck with kisses until biting down into the soft flesh above her collarbone.

Marinette leaned her head back, granting him more access. She could not find the strength to resist. His mind enwrapped hers, bringing an incredible hunger and overwhelming love with him she thought would be impossible.

When his hands moved from her hips up to her breast, they turned directly downwards, leaving a hot trail behind.

Maybe she did not want to resist at all.

And when they quickly moved back into their room, limbs stiff and slippery, she decided that she wanted _that_ as well. Good thing she was on birth control.

:

When Alya stepped out of her and Nino's room, yawning widely to prepare some breakfast, she slipped on a puddle and crashed onto her stomach, kissing the floor.

"Urgh," she groaned painfully, wondering why the floor was suddenly wet, when she opened her eyes and a bra was directly in front of her face. "A _bra?_ " she wondered aloud and heaved herself up, watching the object she had not anticipated. It confused her even more to find an expensive pair of boxers next to the bra as well.

Then it clicked and her face fell, clearly unamused.

"No." she said, but repeated even louder, "NO!"

"Alya?" Nino asked, stepping out of their room as well, confusedly righting the cap on his hair, "Babe? What's up?"

"I'm _not_ tolerating this!" Alya called and snatched the bra and boxers from the floor, stomping back into the hall, only to bang against the door to where her best friend and boyfriend slept.

"You can have as much fun in there as you want," she shouted, stopping to bang against the wood, "And I am happy for you, but I _don't_ want it in my face! Have all the sex you want in your room and you can tell me later, but leave _us_ and our community space out of it!"

A startled squeak sounded from the other side and she heard Adrien chuckle. "Will try!" he called and laughed even more when a smack from skin on skin echoed around the room.

Angrily smashing the underwear against the door, Alya turned around and stomped into the kitchen, ripping the fridge open to get eggs and milk out.

"Hey, calm down," Nino chuckled from behind and drew his arms around her waist from behind, lightly swinging her from side to side. "They are young and in love and Adrien has built up enough frustration to last for an entire month. Don't judge them."

The slight swinging and his soothing voice helped a bit and her mood soon dissipated. That was until Adrien came into the room, dressed in only the boxers she had just given back to them.

"Sorry," he grinned bashfully, flushed red, "Marinette's panties are still here," he shrugged and turned, quickly fishing a pair of light pink panties from behind the couch.

"GAAAH!" Alya screeched and Nino needed to hold her back to not follow the fleeing Adrien. Good, because she might have committed murder.

"Let them have their fun," Plagg echoed from out of the cookie jar next to the sink.

"I hate to admit it," Trixx zipped out of her shirt, "but Plagg is right. The two needed it, Adrien went through a bunch of hard weeks."

"And he's smiling again," Nino murmured, watching the doorway intently.

Huffing, Alya stepped out of Nino's embrace and went to the counter, setting the ingredients aside.

"And you're always teasing Marinette," Trixx shrugged and stole an egg out of the bowl where Alya had a few cooked ones prepared, "so don't complain when they finally get the chance to."

"Can you guys stop being right?" Alya sighed, not reacting to their words. Instead, she took the pan Nino handed her and began to work on some omelettes.

:

Pushing Adrien away from her by his chest, she ended the deep kiss when he had captured her between himself and the door.

"We need to beat Gabriel," she murmured, pecking his lips again.

He hummed in approval, but both felt the reluctance of the other. That night had drawn them closer than ever before and together with the still tingling sensation and lasting fatigue, they simply did not want to get out.

Adding the fact that both were still somehow weirded out at the thought of a possible fight with Gabriel Agreste, father and idol, and being scared of a possible aftermath together with a gigantic, life-threatening fight against thousands of Akuma, both happily stalled.

Again Adrien deepened the kiss and Marinette groaned falling back to the door. Cursed be her willpower concerning Adrien.

But a sharp knock on the door behind her startled them.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. Breakfast is ready and Alya wants to go. Are you ready?" Chloé called from the other side and Adrien buried his face in her neck, groaning.

"We're on our way," Marinette called back and pushed him off her, this time for real. "Come on, kitty, we have a job to do."

"Can I have a wish though?" he asked her when she got back further into the room, picking the red jacket from the hook. She loved that jacket.

"What is it?"

"A weekend," he said, grinning mischievously, "a weekend somewhere in the mountains, only you, me, Tikki, and Plagg and peace when all of this is over."

Giggling, she stepped closer again, pecking his lips once more. "I'd love that." Stepping back again, she opened the door. "But only when all of this is over," she echoed him and exited with a grin.

"Oh! They are alive!" they were greeted by a shouting Nino.

Alya fell in, laughing, "Nino, we have seen Adrien already! He was only a bit less decent."

"Okay, I don't want to know that!" Chloé shouted, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Neither did we," Alya laughed and turned around, placing a few plates with heavily filled omelettes on the counter.

A blonde blur raced suddenly past Marinette. "Gosh, I'm hungry," Adrien stated and took a place next to Chloé. He was already digging into his breakfast when she took a place by his side, smelling at her breakfast first before taking a bite as well.

"Okay, today, we're going to explore these tunnels below our arrondissement," she announced and broke the eggy layer. Rice and vegetables poured out of it and Marinette smiled pitifully. It was going to be another _long_ day.

* * *

 **Did you notice something new? :)**

 **Getting a driving licence in France seems complicated. You are able to visit a driving-school with sixteen and after the passed security-test (some kind of theorie-paper?) you can drive accompanied under special conditions until you are 18. But there are two tests in between as well where you have to prove that you drove enough kilometres and so on. I admit, I did not read the infos very concentrated and was merely pulling out the needed infos, feel free to correct me. But fact is: Adrien is perfectly able to drive... just without the needed company.**


	27. Tunnels

**Hey, sorry, I know I'm late, but university started again and it's quite... hectic right now. However, a gigantic THANK YOU to Pointeofdance. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 27: Tunnels

They had debated taking Adrien's bike to get there faster because it was several kilometres until they would reach their neighbourhood. Soon, they reasoned against it as the sounds of the motor would alarm too many possible opponents.

After a few minutes, the heroes began their walk, armed with flashlights, Nino staying in their cave to observe and get info out to them through a walkie-talkie.

Why a walkie-talkie? Because it was unlikely they would have good enough signal in most of the tunnels to stay connected. So, Adrien had organized a high-tech walkie-talkie-set beforehand. Everyone had an earpiece and would be able to communicate even when they needed to transform or were separated.

And Nino would be able to be a part of their conversations.

"My feet huuuurt," Chloé whined for the millionth time after two hours of walking through several kinds of tunnels. "First, I am forced to run through whole Paris in search of a rogue Akuma and then I'm barely back when I get shoved into tiny, dark, slimy tunnels below the city to walk through the whole of Paris _again_."

" _You should have left_ her _behind_ _. W_ _e would be able to turn her off,_ " Nino snickered through their earpieces, causing them to laugh out loud.

"Well, we could always-" Adrien shrugged, but suddenly, the ground vanished under their feet and they were airborne, Marinette's head clashing against Chloé's knee. Her hip connected with Alya's shoulder and Adrien was on top of her, squeezing her uncomfortably against the other two.

The flashlights fell to the ground, all except one breaking and shutting off.

All four of them were groaning while swishing back and forth in the semi-darkness in what appeared to be a giant net. Some awful ringing echoed through the tunnel accompanied their shouted complaints.

"My kneee!"

"Ow, get off me!"

"Wah, that was my boob!"

"Stop moving already!"

" _What is happening guys?"_

"Marinette, that was- OW!"

"My haaaaair!"

"Ah, sorry!"

"Ow!"

"STOP IT. NO ONE MOVES!" Marinette finally shouted and the others froze upon hearing her voice. "What happened?"

"Seems like a net," Adrien murmured turning his head around to watch their surroundings."A gigantic trap."

Marinette hit him against the little patch of shoulder that was available through Alya's legs for the joy in his voice.

"Okay," she sighed, "Can we move _carefully_ to get out of here without hurting anyone?" she asked her team, scolding them for panicking. "Some superheroes you are..."

Nino suddenly began to laugh in their ears. " _Are you really trapped in a gigantic net, like in the_ _c_ _artoons? Man, I need a photo of that._ "

"Not funny, Nino," Alya growled, moving her arm out of Chloé's stomach, shifting her weight to rest uncomfortably against Marinette's hip. "Has anyone any idea how to get out of here?"

"Well, I could always transform and cut the rope with my nails?" Adrien suggested.

Suddenly, a voice echoed from the walls, magnified by the acoustic. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Kim?" Alya called, "Kim? Is that you?!"

"ALYA?" came the reply instantly.

All of them, except Chloé, groaned in relief. "And Marinette, Chloé, and Adrien!"

Adrien called out as well, "Can you guys get us out of here?!"

Suddenly a bright flash light illuminated the corridor and all four squeezed their eyes shut.

"God, be careful with that, idiot!" Chloé snarled, turning to hide her face from the bright light. But with this, she shifted and her knee bumped against Marinette's head again, making her headache grow.

"Chloé!" she scolded the Blonde, but before she was able to respond, the grip around them vanished and all of them tumbled to the floor, her head knocking against Chloé's knee _again_.

"Ah, sorry, guys," came Kim's voice again, this time much closer, hovering over them. Chloé was heaved up next to her and Marinette blinked to get used to the brightness, "but there was no other possibility to get you down. We did not count on catching people."

"'We'?" Adrien echoed and stood up as well, helping Marinette.

 _"Is that Kim?"_

"Well, yes, our class, minus the odd one or other. Plus a few other people like your parents, Marinette," Kim explained with a shrug.

Taking Adrien's offered hand, Marinette stood up and glanced down the hall where Alix and another boy stood, holding the flashlight.

Dismissing the boys, Marinette went to retrieve their own flashlights, examining them. One's glass was broken, but the others seemed all right.

" _Guys, what is up?!_ "

Laughing, she tipped her earpiece, "We found Kim, Alix, and a few other people. They set a trap for Akuma," she explained, showing a confused Kim the earpiece.

"And we ran in," Adrien finished for her with a chuckle.

"Who are you talking to?" Kim asked, barely audible over Nino's cackle on her one ear.

"Greetings from Nino."

:

The second they stepped around a barrier into the slightly smaller cave that seemed to be under the park by their school, Adrien and Marinette got tackled by a crying Sabine.

"Oh, kids, I thought I had lost you," she cried into Adrien's shoulder, squeezing them tight, "There were so many Akuma and I was _so_ worried!"

"Maman, we're okay," Marinette murmured, exchanging an uneasy glance with Adrien. They had no time to waste with their classmates and parents.

"We went to the mansion because we were so scared to find your dead bodies and then these folks picked us up," she sobbed and Adrien shortly feared she would expose their secrets, but luckily the others seemed to be too occupied elsewhere. Quickly searching in his pocket, he found his paper again.

"Maman," Marinette whined.

"Okay, okay," Sabine nodded and stepped back, eyeing them when suddenly Marinette's hair caught her gaze. "Oh, dear, what did you do?!"

"I wanted to ask the same!" someone called from behind and Marinette shrugged awkwardly.

"My pigtail got caught and I needed to cut it off to free myself," she explained, telling the truth.

Sabine only hummed and ruffled it shortly.

"Where's Papa?"

"Oh, he's out, trying to get some groceries," Sabine shrugged, looking extremely worried for her husband. "But he will be back soon. Come on, I'll show you around," she announced and grabbed their hands to drag them around the small cave.

Many sheets and blankets were strewn across the cave, creating alcoves and small areas where different people hid out, lounging on pillows and so on. It really was not much, but all of them had a place to sleep and in the middle of the cave was some kind of cooking/common area where a few more sat on the floor.

There they found Max working on some electronics, Rose and Juleka assisting him.

"Max? What are you doing there?" Adrien suddenly called and all three heads whipped up.

Rose squealed and threw herself against Marinette and Adrien, exclaiming that she had been worried, while Juleka simply smiled and Max watched them carefully.

" _Marinette_?" came Alya's voice suddenly out of her earpiece. Detaching Rose from her arm, she stepped away and touched her earpiece to answer her best friend. "Yes? What's up?"

" _Do you care if I record everything down here? I can post it on the Ladyblog to give some people a bit of hope._ "

"Sure. Nino, can you upload it from her phone?" Marinette asked their last team member.

There was some cracking on the other side until Nino's voice appeared again. " _No, unfortunately not. You would have to come_ _back_."

" _This has to wait then. Maybe later?"_

Marinette tuned their voices out by hitting the small button to end the connection. They could work things out without her.

"What do you have there?" Max suddenly asked and she flinched, not having anticipated him addressing her.

Tugging her earpiece out, she showed him the piece without a second thought, "An earpiece. Nino is on the other end, coordinating with us," she explained and turned it around so Max could have a better view.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, eyes wide.

Unfortunately, Marinette could just grin and shrug.

"I have been trying for six hours to repair this old radio out of the sixties because of this... attack and you got a highly technological device?" he asked, a brow raised and Marinette uncomfortably pressed the earpiece to her chest. This talk was... unexpected. And highly dangerous.

"Erm..." she stammered, "Well, we found it... er... somewhere, and we thought it would be... useful because signal does not work down here... and... he needs to guide us through the tunnels in case anyone gets lost!" she rambled, "These maps are confusing and-"

"Wait," he interrupted her, lifting his hand up, watching her intently, "You got _maps_?"

"Uuuuh," she began, not knowing how to answer. Panicking, she glanced around, instantly catching Adrien's gaze. _Help!_

"Oh, Max!" he called and stepped next to her, saving her. "Can you tell me what you are doing there?"

He grinned expectantly at the shorter male, but Max just stared at the two. "Did you _know_ this... apocalypse would happen?" he asked, without reacting to his question.

Instantly both froze and shook mechanically their heads in sync. "No."

Max's eyes went wide and he stepped back, shocked.

 _Shit_.

"You guys _knew_ that Hawkmoth would attack the entire city?!"

"No," Marinette stepped in, trying to do damage control, "We did not know, he would attack the _entire_ city, we just-"

"'The _entire_ city'?! Are you kidding me?!" he interrupted her.

Face-palming, she shook her head. She should think before she talked. "No, no, Max, please!" she whispered.

Adrien continued, "We did not know he would attack the people of Paris."

"We just happened to have some kind of cave where we met up sometimes," Marinette shrugged desperately.

"And it just came in handy when all of this happened."

"And we thought the devices down there would be pretty useful as well."

"It was really pure coincidence," Adrien finished with a sigh. "Can we somehow help you?"

Max was silent, his gaze flickering between the two and just then they realized how weird they had talked, finishing each other's sentences and thoughts. _That never happened before._

He did not seemed convinced yet, but he leaned back, thinking. "Do you have a connection to the outer world?"

"Nino does!" Marinette exclaimed, holding the earpiece up again. "What can he do?"

There was a short pause until Max sighed and frowned at the pile of wires and metal that was at the spot where he had previously been. "We try to find out how Paris is dealing, whether Ladybug and Chat Noir have already shown up and how the rest of the town is doing. I wanted to repair that radio to get a news station or something like that who can provide us with information," he explained with a shrug. "Can you tell us how the city is doing?"

"No prob," Adrien exclaimed and tipped his earpiece. "Nino? Can you give us Paris's state?"

" _I heard that_ _. Did you have any_ _problems?_ "

"Nah, solved that already. What about Paris?" he asked and Marinette fastened the earpiece again next to him.

" _Well, Paris is under lockdown. Nothing is allowed to go in or out. The government positioned soldiers and barricades one kilometre around the city_ _. M_ _any other countries are helping and trying to get a grip on the situation,"_ he explained.

" _Ouch_ ," Alya came in, _"That sounds bad_."

 _"Yeah, it is. And everywhere the biggest question is: Where is Team Miraculous?_ "

 _"We can't fight on the open street_ _. T_ _hey know that, right?_ " Chloé.

"Seems not," Adrien murmured, "Anything else?"

" _Yes, there have been many failed attempts to get inside, but Hawkmoth seem_ _s_ _to have created some very powerful Akuma this time. It really is better to stay low f_ _or now_ _._ "

Marinette stepped back, out of earshot of Max who still stood in front of them, listening. But Nino heard her voice over the device in his ear. " _What about a statement? There are still people like these here, hidden somewhere in Paris, civilians in danger. We can make a short statement, declaring everything is under somewhat control?_ "

 _"I could post it on the Ladyblog!_ " Alya called in.

"Well?" Max said, but Adrien raised his hand, silencing him.

 _"We can do this. Meeting in ten minutes at the entrance,_ " Marinette announced and she stepped back to them.

"Paris is still under lockdown," Adrien explained to Max, ending the conversation. "Different neighbouring countries are helping our government to keep everything like it is and not let anything in or out," he explained shortly.

Huffing, Max averted his gaze, "I thought so. So no help? Neither from our government nor from the heroes?"

Marinette flinched at his side. "Sorry, but I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat them soon," she smiled and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, they will," Chloé called from behind and stepped closer. "And I hope soon. I need a shower," she whined in addition.

"Yeah," Marinette growled, " _They_ have everything under control."

Chuckling, Adrien pulled his hand around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

:

"And that's why we must ask the civilians of Paris to keep calm and try to be patient. We will have the situation solved in no time," Ladybug nodded with a confident smile into the camera they had propped against a rock, capturing the four in a deserted hall.

"Don't worry, Paris, we have not abandoned you," Chat chimed in, giving a wink.

That was Renarde's signal to step over to her phone again, pressing the end button. Detransforming, Alya quickly talked into her earpiece again. "Okay, Nino, I'll go back to you to upload the videos, okay?"

" _Yeah, I'm looking forward to some company,_ " Nino snickered at the other end.

"In two hours," she laughed and winked to the rest of the team. "Okay, I'll head back then. Tell me what happens and I can easily get to you. Through the streets, though."

"Sure," Ladybug smiled and transformed back into Marinette, catching Tikki in her open hands. "But be careful, Alya."

"Always am," she winked and took one of the flashlights they had used to illuminate the corridor for their video. "Until later. Hawkmoth's not waiting, you know?" she snickered and went off.

Yellow sparkles next to them told Chat that Bee had transformed as well. "I'm going to get back to the others," she shrugged. "Alix had asked for some help."

"You're _helping_?" Chat asked, astounded.

But Chloé only huffed in annoyance. "They need help organizing some blankets and other goods, like food and water. They simply can't do anything without their Queen," she shrugged with a smirk. "I'm irreplaceable."

Snickering, Chat shrugged and bowed, gesturing to the other end of the hall, making way for her to step through. "Do as you like, your majesty."

"Thanks," she curtsied and stepped ahead, nose high in the air.

Laughing, Marinette put her arms around his waist, pecking his jaw. "What a gentleman."

"I always am," he murmured and leaned down to kiss her, detransforming as well. Plagg zipped instantly into his shirt, to the cheese Adrien hid there.

But then a shriek carried through the hall and both turned around in panic.

"Chloé," one of them stated and both snatched the remaining flashlights to sprint down to where their teammate had vanished.

" _What is happening?!"_

"Not now, wait," Adrien gasped and froze when both sprinted around a corner where Chloé stood, fists into balls, pressing a shaking Max to the wall.

"Chloé? Max?" Marinette asked and stepped forwards. "What is up here?"

"This bastard did follow us," Chloé snarled, pressing him further into the wall. "How much have you seen or heard?" she questioned.

" _Check if he recorded anything,_ " Alya suggested, " _Should I come back?_ "

"No, Alya. Go back, we'll deal with that," Marinette murmured and stepped closer, detaching the furious Blonde from their smaller classmate. "Max, what did you hear?"

"Enough that I know you are up to something," he snarled. "I knew you guys had something to do with Hawkmoth. You skipped school the day before that attack and one day after half of Paris is destroyed and hurt, you come back with weird clothes, high-tech devices and Chloé with a blue nose. Then you are not a single hour with us and vanish in a deserted hall to get some info back to some mysterious lair. Don't tell me that's not suspicious."

"He has a point," Adrien murmured, but Marinette shut him with a hit to his chest.

"Please, Max, we are not working with Hawkmoth," she tried and raised her hands, trying to appease him, "I swear. Max, you know me, would I ever lie to you?"

"Well, you kicked me out of a tournament I trained a whole year to participate," he retorted easily and Marinette flinched.

"Hey," Adrien intervened, "You're not being fair, she wanted to resign so that you could play and you _did_ win that tournament."

"But she is _never_ at attacks and neither are you," he pointed to his chest, "And Chloé has caused the most of the Akumas until now and neither of you have delivered any good excuse as to where you have been these horrible last two days yet. In your _cave_? Or in Hawkmoth's lair?"

Damn, this sounded bad. He quickly looked to his Lady and they discussed in milliseconds what to do.

"Listen, Max, I can't explain it, really. But we're _not_ Hawkmoth's henchmen."

Suddenly a shadow ghosted over Max' face and he smirked. "Why don't we let the others decide?"

"What do you mean?" Chloé gasped.

"You don't think I came alone, right?" he smirked, "Kim is already on his way to get a phone with your recorded conversation back to the others." _Run and get him!_

Adrien did not need anything else. He instantly dashed down the hall, not hearing the rest of their conversation, only focussing on getting the boy. Luckily, he had superpowers and was way faster than the average human.

He reached his classmate just when Kim was about to bark into the cave. Preparing to jump, Adrien quickly pushed himself upon the boy, just when Kim was about to shout.

"WATCH-!" Kim began, but in this moment, Adrien tackled him and the two tumbled into the cave, ripping blankets from the ceiling and things aside. Kim shouted, but Adrien was determined to keep him under control.

Ignoring the confused shouts from the other people and the angry grunts from Kim, Adrien placed himself atop Kim's chest to keep him down, slamming his hand over his mouth and stuck his head out of the pile of blankets.

"Ooooh! Sorry," he exasperatedly made a show of being sorry and struggling all the while to keep the boy down, "I didn't meant to-! Argh!"

A terrible pain shot through his lower regions, ice cold fire made him spasm forwards with a terrible groan when Kim had hit his very sensitive spot forcefully. His ears rang and he was certain he had lost all feeling in his legs, his mind only able to focus on the pain between his legs.

That's why he barely registered Kim managing to push him off of him and struggle out of the blankets.

"Don't trust him!" Kim shouted and it barely made its way into Adrien's brain, but it was enough to remind him what exactly was on the verge of happening right now.

"NO!" he grunted, pushing Kim back down into the pillows, barely able to move, but the pain would not subside, the shame of losing against Kim, with his identity or... everything else in danger, not.

They were only a heap of pillows, blankets and limbs for a few minutes until others pulled them apart.

The second he was able to see anything more than stars and rushing fabric, his gaze switched to Kim's hand were the mobile was supposed to be. Kim also noticed that his hand was surprisingly empty.

They shared a glance and then hastily searched the ground for the device. And found it in front of a pair of pink feet. Small hands gripped at it, lifting it up.

"ROSE!" Adrien called and freed himself from a pair of arms, as well as Kim and both stormed to the blonde girl.

"Give me that mobile!"

"NO! Don't trust him! Give it to me!" Kim shouted and both reached the girl in the same time.

She squeaked in surprise and stumbled back, clutching the device to her chest.

"Please Rose, this is mine," Adrien lied, "Give it back to me, will you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kim exclaimed, "This is _mine_! He's lying! He's lying to everyone, because he's-"

A right hook knocked him out effectively.

Adrien did not desire to be violent and/or hurting anyone, but the impact of Kim's jaw against his fist felt good in this situation. It felt like the right thing to do.

"Adrien!" his Lady shouted suddenly from behind, even before Kim's limp body hit the ground.

That was the moment he realized what he had just done. "Oh, shit!" he cursed and raked his hands through his hair, eyes blown wide. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, but the boy was unable to listen. Adrien had knocked him out cold.

Other shouts mingled into the commotion and someone ripped him from the spot, many voices asked what had been happening, what he was thinking, but he was not able to answer, simply stammering gibberish.

Adrien was pushed from side to side, Marinette appearing by him, clutching to his arm. Kim got taken care of, Rose lost the mobile, his middle still hurt, and everything was just a mess.

"Okay, will you CALM DOWN!" A voice erupted from the commotion and suddenly everyone was silent.

When Adrien and Marinette whipped around, Adrien had never been more glad to see his future father-in-law. Tom had returned, only to find _mayhem._

"What is happening- Marinette?! Oh dear god. And Adrien, you two are alive," he sighed heavily and let the sack of flour fall to the floor, only to step forward and crush the two in a gigantic hug.

He could have sworn his ribcage cracked unhealthily, but who was he to deny someone a desperate hug? Especially after he had ended that... whatever it was before.

Tom heaved the two up, both grunted in agony, until he set them down again, releasing them. Groaning, Adrien stumbled back and Marinette intended to do the same, but Tom quickly went to cup her cheeks and examine her face for anything that looked broken or scratched.

He would not find a single broken hair. Adrien had taken care of that. _Possessive, are we?_

 _I would always protect my Lady._

"Okay," Tom nodded, satisfied after a curious glance to her hair, "Now that this is settled, what is up here?"

"Adrien punched Kim!" someone shouted and someone else fell in, "He's completely knocked out!"

Shooting angry glances into the general direction where the voices had come from, he soon flickered his gaze back to Tom. "I didn't want to," he murmured, anxious. _Liar._

Another angry glance to his Lady this time.

"Adrien? Why did you knock Kim out?" Tom asked, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Papa, Kim had-" Marinette began, but Tom interrupted her.

"I did not ask you. Adrien?"

Should he tell the truth? Tom knew their secret, that was no problem. The others were. "Well, you see, Kim had a mobile and I need it, I _really_ need it," he said, fidgeting with his ring, flicking his gaze forcefully to Marinette and back to Tom, so the man would maybe understand it was a Ladybug-and-Chat-Noir-problem.

Tom only sighed heavily and glanced around. "Where is that mobile?"

"Don't give it to them!" Max shouted from behind the crowd, pushing forwards, just reaching them when someone handed the device to the man. "There is evidence that Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Chloé work for Hawkmoth!"

Shocked gasps echoed around and whispers emitted from the onlooking crowd.

"Oh, _please_ ," Marinette exclaimed. "Chloé maybe ("Hey!"), but Adrien and I? Come _on_."

"Aren't you friends with Chloé now?" Rose suddenly asked from the side, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, that was pretty sudden," Ivan interjected from the side.

Groaning, Marinette pulled at her hair. "We're _not_ working with Hawkmoth!"

"It's easily solved," Tom exclaimed, "I'm keeping this mobile and no one is getting what may or may not be inside."

Shouts of protests emitted and Marinette reached for Adrien's hand, drawing comfort out of that single touch.

Luckily, Tom managed to pocket the phone and dissolve the crowd. Even though all of them threw mistrusting glances to the three teens in the centre, they took care of Kim and got to work on rebuilding the alcoves and tiny forts they had had built under Paris streets.

"Papa!" Marinette called after her father's retreating back, tugging Adrien behind. "Papa, can you _please_ give me the mobile, I need it really short-"

"NO. No, Marinette. I told you, no one gets it and I'm staying with that. You're my daughter, but that does not mean you have privileges," Tom cut her off and heaved the sack of flour back into his arms, turning around halfway. "And Adrien, if you ever hit anyone ever again, you'll face the consequences. That is the last warning, understood?"

"Yes, sir," he murmured and averted his gaze.

"But papa..." Marinette whined again, but was left standing there, watching her father's back retreat into a corner to stack the groceries.

" _Are we allowed to ask what happened?_ " Nino asked from their earpieces when they glanced nervously to each other.

" _They got into deep trouble, you doofus,_ " Alya easily answered.

"Max caught our last talk on the phone, thinks we're working _for_ Hawkmoth and not against, and now my father is hiding the phone with the evidence," Marinette grumbled, summing everything up.

"Oh, and Adrien knocked Kim out, making us even more suspicious," Chloé added with a growl.

"What should I have done, huh?! He was about to reveal us," he defended himself and Marinette nudged his side with her elbow.

"We can't take it back, so it's okay for now," she murmured.

" _And what now? Any plan?_ " Alya asked.

Chuckling, Marinette shrugged. It would be easy. "It's simple. We need to steal the phone and delete the recording before anyone can hear it."

There were a few seconds of silence until Alya began to laugh. " _Another phone_ _mission?! God, I wish I would be with you guys now!_ "

"Wait," Chloé interrupted. "Another? What other phone incidents have you already done?"

Marinette wanted to differ, but Alya chimed in. " _Oh, that's the best! Marinette has a_ bad _habit of stealing innocent people's phones!_ "

"It's not a 'bad habit', it had been only once," she tried to defend herself, flushing red.

" _Oh, no, girl, I know of at least_ two _situations. Number one: Adrien_ _'_ _s voicemail, number two: mine, when you accidentally deleted that video._ "

Adrien stiffened at her side, laying his head to the side. "What's with my voicemail?"

"Doesn't matter!" Marinette called, but again Alya ignored her complaints.

" _Oh, this story is good! When you two were still completely oblivious, I gave her your number so she could call you and ask you for a date,"_ Alya began and Marinette just hid her burning-up face in her hands, whimpering. " _But instead of clinging to the script, like I told her to, she improvised and left an embarrassing voicemail. And instead of deleting it right away or letting it play out, she broke into your locker and stole your phone to delete it by herself. Next day you got it back._ "

"Oh, I remember that!" Plagg laughed from his chest pocket. "I even thought of telling you, but I was curious how she would manage to get it back to you," he cackled and Adrien just stared intently at his pocket.

"Someone was breaking in into my locker and you did not even tell me?" he murmured, obviously only fazed by the fact of Plagg's ignorance.

"It was your Lady, so why should I bother?" the Kwami asked and Adrien huffed.

"Okay, when all of this is over, we're going to have _another_ talk about my stuff," he groaned. "And what was with that video?" he asked, still curious.

" _Oh, that was funny as well,_ " Alya cackled, _"I made an interview with Ladybug for the blog and showed her. She accidentally deleted it and instead of telling me and apologizing, she stole it and attempted to turn a replica. Dum_ _p_ _ed it into a trash-can on her way._ "

Laughing, Adrien pried her hands from her red face, "Do you have a problem with phones, Mari?" he asked, but Chloé spoke up this time.

"Didn't you steal mine once too?" she mulled it over.

" _What?! When?"_ Alya cackled, having quite too much fun with this. Nino's laughter subsided somewhere in the distance.

"Well, I caught her breaking into the principal's office, because she wanted to delete our _perfectly fine_ class photo and I wanted to report her with it. So she used a nasty distraction and stole it right out of my hand, running away," Chloé explained.

Adrien laughed and she hid her face in his chest instead. "My Lady, are you a criminal?"

"Shut uuuup..."  
 _"Okay,_ " Nino chimed in, his voice still full of laughter, _"_ _It's_ _settled_ _:_ _Marinette is quite an expert in breaking and entering, stealing, and deleting various things in the process. So, master, tell us your secrets and create a master_ _plan to retrieve that thing._ "

"Well spoken, my friend," Adrien chuckled and drew his arms around Marinette, rocking back and forth. "So, Mari? Any plan?"

"Yes," she murmured bitterly against his chest. "I have."

:

Chloé was busying Tom and Adrien distracted Max and a few other curious classmates while Marinette hid behind a few boxes, eyeing the mobile that was in her father's apron.

They just needed to delete the video or sound file Max had made and no one would be the wiser what had really happened. Max and Kim though not, but they could deal with that later. First, they needed to make sure no one listened to their previous, recorded conversation which might have been too revealing.

But then something pink flashed behind some sacks of potatoes and Marinette groaned, crouching lower into the shadow, she hid.

She should have thought of Alix following her. Even when Alix and Kim always betted and competed against each other, they were friends and those three were some kind of team on their own. And it seems they had a similar plan: Max distracting Adrien while Alix took care of the mobile and/or Marinette.

She shortly debated whether she was supposed to get Alix out of her way, but the girl was an innocent classmate and one of her friends. Knocking her out or tying her to a pole was _not_ helpful.

Then what was she supposed to do?

The situation presented itself, when suddenly someone with a bowl of water tripped and the liquid splashed to her father's chest and apron. Growling, he removed the apron to check for his pants and placed the cloth directly on top of the stack, Marinette hid behind.

Smirking, she quickly reached up and into the folds of the wet clothing, searching for the metallic device. As soon as her fingers graced the cover, she grabbed it and withdrew her arm, not being noticed at all, and just in time, because her father took the apron back up.

Sighing in relief, she inched away, hiding the phone in her jacket's pocket. Only a few seconds after, she stood back up and exited the unsuspicious corner, whistling a tune innocently.

 _Got it_.

Adrien appeared by her side, snaking his arm around her waist and the two simply walked around, looking totally normal until they passed another hall, leading away from the cave. They slipped inside.

"Where is it?" he whispered, glancing back to the lit cave, trying to make out if anyone followed them.

"Here," she murmured, pulling it out of the pocket. "I just need to delete it now."

She fumbled with it, trying to unlock the screen for few minutes, her attempts accompanied with a red light and a buzzing sound. Eventually, Adrien had enough and turned back to her.

"Can I help?"

"Gah," she groaned and put her head into her neck. "I can't get the right code," she whined.

Adrien chuckled and snatched it out of her hand, managing to unlock it on the second try.

"There," he smiled triumphantly, "Now, we delete that file."

They soon found a blurry video where Max and Kim were in the hall, discussing about their whereabouts, when suddenly an orange light illuminated the corner and both stilled. As clear as day, they heard something about a waiting Hawkmoth and Chloé being irreplaceable. And with her Akuma-record... well they really did not look good on this.

"Okay, we better delete it now," Marinette announced, but Adrien held it out of her reach. "What..?!"

"Sorry, Mari, but you're kind of the most clumsiest person on this planet and if anyone manages to send it to all of them instead of deleting it, it is you," he smirked.

She wanted to protest. She really did. But instead of a good retort, she stood there, mouth opening and closing a few times, until her shoulders sagged and she averted her gaze. "Fine. You delete it."

"Thanks," he sang and quickly deleted it. The accompanying melody from the device was heaven in his ears. "And now," he quickly handed it back to her, "place it back into his pocket and we can take care of Max and Alix."

She took it and snickered, "And the unconscious Kim?"

"Well, he as well."

She laughed and quickly pecked his lips when she slipped out of the hall, back to the cooking area. Adrien watched her vanish between different drawn up blankets and he himself took charge of Max again. Soon enough, they could get back to defeating his father.


	28. Doubts

Chapter 28: Doubts

Luckily, Tom did not pry into their situation, he knew of their... predicament and did not give in to mostly Max and (the luckily-conscious again) Kim's complaints to hear the video. They did not manage to shut them down, but not many people listened to them anyway.

" _I think our best option would be to explore the tunnels f_ _u_ _rther north, near the mansion,"_ Alya thought aloud when they had a calm minute again.

"Kim said most tunnels in the north and west are destroyed," Chloé objected, "and he's watching our every step now. I think it would be too suspicious trying to snoop around in random tunnels."

" _That_ _may_ _be right,"_ Alya murmured, _"_ _b_ _ut I_ _actually_ _have no better idea._ "

 _"You can always come back and go over the streets?"_ Nino suggested as well.

But Adrien shook his head instantly, remembering they could not all see him. "That's out of question guys, too obvious. The streets are full with Akuma, they'd attack us the second one of them spots us. I still vote for the tunnels." He touched the paper again, drawing comfort out of it.

"And what about Kim, Adrikins?" Chloé shook her head as well. "Or do you want to knock him out again?"

"No," he groaned and slumped with his back against the wall, watching the ceiling intently. "I just think the tunnels are our best option."

" _And what if you tell_ _the others_ _as well?_ " Nino suggested, " _They could surely be a great help, although it seems Max and Kim know the tunnels the most. Or Kim does at least."_

"Out of question," Adrien sighed. "No one can know. They'd try to help and be a noose around our neck."

Chloé huffed and picked at her nails, clearly annoyed.

" _Mari?"_ Alya asked, getting their focus back to their leader who had been lost in her thoughts the entire conversation. " _What do you think we should do?_ "

"Tunnels," she stated immediately, watching the people in the cave flutter and chat and be normal. Adrien felt her mind wandering here and there, unfocused.

"Mari?" he asked and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. Her gaze flickered down to the spot their skins touched and she furrowed her brows. "What is wrong?"

Marinette sighed. "I don't know what to do, how to defeat him. He's strong, his Akuma are strong and nearly unstoppable. I fear someone will get hurt _very_ badly before we manage to end him. _If_ we can manage to stop him. And even though... "

The others next to them were forgotten, his whole focus switched to Marinette and her worries echoed in his own mind.

"Even though I know he's the bad guy, I can't stop worrying about him. Something seems off."

"Why do you think that?" Adrien asked, laying his head to the side, watching her gaze flicker up to his eyes.

"We're similar, Adrien. Gabriel and I," she said. He wanted to object, but she cut him off, "Don't tell me we're not. Talent for fashion, even if I can't compete to his, the passion is the same. We have a similar C.V., he was extremely in love with your mother before they got together, he founded his own business in his dream job, was determined to get through with it. He's stubborn and would do _anything_ to protect the ones he loves...

"We think the same way and that's why I can't help but wonder... what if there is more? He wants to get your mother back, but... is _he_ really able to sacrifice all of Paris? Or is there something we did not even think about?"

There was silence when he thought it over.

"I don't want to fight him. I don't want to... _end_ him. The last months, I got to know him better and he's still one of my friends, he's your _father_ and part of our family, Adrien."

"And you think there is more?"

"Yes," she nodded and averted her gaze again. "I _know_ that."

" _Maybe we can just catch him and get his Miraculous and... look what'll happen?_ " Nino suddenly suggested and ripped them out of their bubble.

" _Oh, Nino!_ " Alya screeched in their ears and all three winced at the sound. _"They had a moment, why did you_ do _that?! Have you heard what she said? '_ Our _' family!"_ Then she squealed again and Adrien blinked, fighting against his incoming tinnitus.

"Okay, okay," Chloé growled, "No one ever said anything about killing him or the like. I thought snatching his Miraculous was the plan all along?"

Sighing, Adrien shook his head. "Yes, we never intended to do _anything_ like... killing him. We don't scoop that low."

"But we never really knew what to do either," Marinette said and curled up against his side. "I know we have to fight him, but I don't have to like it, do I?"

"No," Adrien sighed and placed a tender kiss on her scalp.

" _Okay, I guess you are sweet again, but can we focus back on the mission?"_ Alya objected, huffing in their devices. " _We established we will take his Miraculous away, but other than that? Do you really think the tunnels are the safest way?_ "

"Yes, I think so," Marinette nodded against his chest, and he felt the determined spark again. "We need to get under the mansion as soon as possible. I suggest we wait until everyone is sleeping and do a first exploration tour of the nearer grounds. Nino, which ones would be the best to approach the mansion?"

" _The two to your left. But did Kim not tell you that they are blocked?_ "

"We'll see, I guess," Chloé huffed and moved to stand up. "I'll go back to work and when I'm finished, you'll hopefully be finished with your cuddle-thing there as well." Then she turned and heaved the blanket aside they had hid behind and stepped back into the cave.

Marinette moved to her earpiece to cut it off and Adrien followed. He heard the beginning of one of Nino's complaints, but he turned it off nonetheless.

"Is Chloé still angry?" she asked instantly and turned back to watch him.

"Angry?"

Huffing, she rolled her eyes. "Well, jealous, disappointed and just... still in love with you?"

He needed one, two seconds to progress that. "W... Chloé... she still is?"

Sighing, Marinette nodded. "It's not that easy to forget a love."

"Did she... really _love_ -love me?"

Marinette sadly smiled up at him, "Sorry, kitty, but did you really not think about that? She literally clung to you from the very first second and she called meetings a 'date' and tried to impress you. She tried to make other people jealous of her and even tried to _kiss_ you several times."

Groaning he slumped forwards, pressing his forehead to his knees. "I never thought of her like that. I feel bad now."

"I know," she sighed and pecked his cheek as well, shoving his shoulder away with her jaw. "And that's part of the reason I love you. You're too kind, Minou."

"Haha, that's very sweet of you," he grumbled, but leaned into her touch and slumped over into Marinette's lap. "I'm a bad friend."

"I know," she smiled and placed her cheek atop his head, drawing her arm around his shoulder. "But I love you nonetheless."

"Thanks," he grumbled and buried his shameful face in her thigh. Which bought his mind back to their shared night and he cursed his hormones. He placed a light kiss to the fabric under his face, drawing satisfaction out of the shiver that ran through her at his touch. Maybe they could use the time until they needed to get back to work.

:

Chloé had decided to stay behind to take care of any eventually-following classmates (Max and Kim). They could not risk getting caught again and, in case something happened, she would be able to join them soon.

Now, when everyone was asleep, Marinette and Adrien crouched over the unmoving bodies, careful not to touch anyone or make a single sound.

Snaking around her snoring father, Marinette made sure to keep eye-contact with Chloé next to Kim. She was awake, but yawning. She had had a long day and Marinette kind of pitied her, but they had a job to do.

Nodding, Chloé waved her off, telling Marinette that she was indeed fine and Marinette smiled. Despite her past, Chloé had changed over the last weeks. Sure, she was still mean and more than a bit... unfriendly towards others, but she was reliable. And honest. That was what Marinette valued. They could work on her attitude later, when everything was over.

She quickly turned around her father and stepped over Kim, who had tried to stay close, most likely 'keeping watch' over them, but his deep breathing and snore every now and then told her he had fallen asleep as well.

 _Good, we're working with idiots._

Laughing under her breath, she shot a not-so-angry glare to her partner who smirked evilly. Rolling her eyes, she focussed her gaze back to their surroundings. Trying to find small spots between the sleeping people, she noticed some were not as asleep as she wished them to be. They would be no problem if they stayed silent.

In no time, they had reached the first tunnel Nino had described to be their first try to get to the mansion.

Adrien by her side, she quickly slipped inside and waited until they rounded their first corner and she switched her flash light on. Both winced at the sudden light, but were quick in adjusting.

"Okay, we're ready," Adrien murmured, informing their other teammates over his earpiece.

" _Great, now go ahead, there are only a few turns until you must be directly under the place in front of the mansion and further down under the hotel_ ," Alya said, obviously having changed positions with Nino.

"Okay, we're on our way," Adrien answered and smiled at her reassuringly, taking her hand and lead her forwards. "Do you still think something is wrong?"

"Yes," she sighed. "It's complicated to explain though.

"Is it that uneasy feeling you're practically radiating? I first thought you were anxious, but it's not anxiety," he asked and lightly squeezing her hand in his.

" _Wait, what are you talking about?"_ Alya interrupted.

Huffing, Marinette glared to the side, hoping Alya would get her angry stare without being present.

"Nothing of importance," Adrien answered instead, but Marinette felt his curious stare, his mind poking lightly.

"You're right, I just can't help but feel at unease," she finally admitted and blinked up at Adrien. Instead of looking at her, full of concern, his gaze was soft, tender, understanding.

 _Thanks._

Smiling broadly, he leaned down and pecked her lips lightly.

" _Don't you dare to make out now, we hav_ _e_ _a job to do!"_ Chloé hissed into their ears and both giggled and stepped away from the other again, getting back to their walk.

The first tunnel led them to a dead end and, deciding they were not able to move the stones blocking their way, they turned back and tried the second one. Halfway through the dark tunnel, Chloé hissed something alarmingly into their ears.

" _Guys, Max woke up and alarmed everyone you are missing! I tried to- God, why should_ I _know where Marinette and Adrien are? … Oh, who cares anyway?"_ the Blonde said, obviously speaking to the few background noises.

"Okay, we'll hurry," she commanded and tugged at Adrien's hand to urge them forward. Soon, they were sprinting along the corridor, the flickering lights from their flashes roamed hastily around the walls and barely illuminating their way.

That was why they nearly rammed into another wall, made out of stone, when they ran around a corner.

Marinette painfully slammed her head against the stone and stumbled backwards, her feet catching Adrien's shoe and both fell backwards, Marinette landing painfully on her butt, Adrien next to her as well, bruising his elbow.

"Ow, what-?" she murmured but when she glanced up, there were glowing red eyes blinking down at her, illuminating the dark corridor.

A startled scream by her side signalled to her that Adrien had found them too and, as if the noise had woken something, the rock, where the eyes were embedded, turned, facing away from them and then the wall moved.

 _Akuma._

Both scrambled to their feet and ran a few metres down the corridor again, getting their Kwamis out of their pockets.

"Tikki?"

"Plagg-"

" _Transform me!_ "

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in the hall when the light faded again. Before they were able to do anything else, a roar echoed around the walls and made their ears ring.

" _What was that?!"_ Chloé screeched in their earpieces, obviously, the noise had carried back into the cave, where their classmates and parents were.

"Found an Akuma," Ladybug quickly informed her teammates, "But no need to worry, we can handle that. Chat, the corridor," she ordered and he nodded. They needed to cut off the way into the cave so no Akuma was able to get to the few remaining civilians or any snooping classmates who ran into danger because they wanted to search for Marinette and Adrien.

Chat quickly called his Cataclysm and jumped up, a few metres down the hall to touch the ceiling. Soon everything around them crumbled and both leaped forwards to get out of the way of the falling debris.

 _Five minutes, My Lady._

"Okay, we destroyed our way back, but we'll purify the Akuma first," she explained to the others. "Then with my cure I can-!"

She was not able to end her sentence. Skulls rolled around the corner they had come from and it frightened Ladybug out of her skin.

"Skulls?!" she called and leaped out of the reach of one halting close by. She tumbled against the wall at her back, not letting the dark holes at her feet out of her view.

Chat next to her gulped when more and more skulls rounded the corner and began to connect themselves in front of them, forming a wall-like creature right in front of them. And again, the glowing red eyes appeared in one of the skulls in the middle.

It was quite creepy. All the skulls, their empty eye-sockets watching them, barely lit in the light of their flashlights, discarded on the floor.

"Any idea?" Chat whispered and shook Ladybug out of her shivering stupor. Her eyes darted quickly around, trying to spot any akumatized object.

But she did not have time, the Akuma lunged back with a gigantic construction of skulls and aimed a heavy blow towards them.

They quickly dived around the Akuma, careful to not touch anything as they still gave her the creeps. And when the arm hit the wall at the spot where they had stood a few seconds ago, the 'arm' crashed against the stone and burst. Many single skulls ricocheted off the walls and the heroes heaved their arms over their heads to not get hit by them in the head.

 _He's slow. He can't move properly in the tunnel._

 _Then let's be quick._

Leaping forward, Chat was brave enough to fling his arms around the Akuma's head-bulb-thing. When the Akuma's heads rolled around, trying to fling Chat off his body, Ladybug noticed the tiny, club-like bone sticking in between a few skulls in the place where the creature's spine must be.

That was the only bone that was not a skull and her first guess to be the possessed item.

 _Got it._

Ignoring the nauseous feeling in her stomach and the angry shivers all over her body, she lunged forward directly in between the skulls, digging deep into the bones. Luckily, her fingers soon grabbed the bone in the middle and the Akuma let loose another ear-piercing scream.

Ladybug did not let go, only tugging fiercer on the bone when it suddenly got free and she managed to smash it on a stone nearby.

Out flew a dark purple butterfly and she quickly caught it, purifying it.

The skulls, too, turned into a man in a worn out lab coat with a few loose skulls surrounding him, now lifeless and mere bones.

"Pound it," they laughed and Chat looked at his ring when it beeped angrily, showing him he had three minutes left.

"Okay, let me quickly-" she began, but then they heard shouts from the other side of the wall. Their classmates had arrived.

"Uhm..." Chat Noir glanced to her. "Do you _really_ want to restore it? There will be uncomfortable questions."

"No," she groaned and then addressed the frightened man on the ground. "Monsieur? Do you mind waiting here until we will come back?"

The man quickly shook his head, clearly uncomfortable walking around with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not that he would _not_ feel secure, but heroes meant attacks and fights and some people were better left alone.

"N- No, I don't mind at all. Can you just... leave a flashlight here? Then I'll be fine as I can be," he grinned awkwardly and Chat chuckled, already having picked up their flashlight.

"Sure, Monsieur, there you have it," he smiled and gave one of them to him. "Stay safe and don't worry, LB and I have everything under control," he winked and stepped back.

Smiling, Ladybug nodded in affirmation and then bid goodbye as well. "Soon everything will be over, don't worry."

Both left, hurrying around the corner, and when they decided they were far enough, Chat let his transformation fall, catching a whining Plagg mid-air. "Come on, Plagg, charge up," he urged and held a few pieces of Camembert in front of the tiny spirit's face.

Plagg whooped and hugged the cheese, murmuring something about working conditions.

Ladybug stayed transformed, looking left and right.

"Alya, can you tell us where we are?" she asked into the earpiece, careful to observe their surroundings.

" _Eeeeh... somewhere under the hotel? I don't know, the GPS is flickering._ "

Glancing to Adrien, she shrugged. " _But one thing is certain, you're at a position wh_ _ich_ _Kim had said would be blocked._ "

"Well," Adrien sighed, "they must have mistaken the Akuma for a wall? We did at first too."

"Might be," Ladybug nodded and then frowned at Adrien's hands. The kwami had finished without a word of protest. It seemed even the small gods felt the heaviness of the situation and without complaining, he gulped down the last piece until he told Adrien to transform again.

Suited up, both were careful in walking through the hall. Not only because of any possible Akuma around every corner, but also because the rough and edgy walls soon turned into firm brick, a sign that the tunnel may soon open into a building with an underground cellar, or into the metro.

They hoped it was the second.

Unfortunately, they came to a solid iron door, made with an old-fashioned wheel to open it.

"Alya? Where are we?" Chat asked, eyeing the door warily. A few minutes ago, they had noticed their connection getting worse and Alya's voice was interrupted by crackling interferences.

" _Ha... absolutely no... ue. You... ing and... arely able to.."_ their friend's voice came out of the earpieces, together with a few more unintelligible syllables.

"Okay, we can either get back and wait for Renarde and Bee to join us, or we can get in and observe whatever is behind that door," Chat pointed out and waited for Ladybug's signal.

If they went back to the group, no one knew whether they will be able to come back to this location. Their classmates were already high on alert with their nightly absence and if Marinette and Adrien came back with a formerly akumatized victim it would surely reveal their secret.

On the other hand, they could wait for backup until Renarde joined them again and the two would not be forced to deal with Gabriel and a possible myriad of Akuma on their own.

She decided to just go for it. Alya knew where they were and would surely soon be able to join them, as well as Bee, through the front entrance. They had arranged that in case no one heard about them in thirty minutes, they would come to the rescue.

Until then, they would be forced to deal with Hawkmoth on their own.

Sighing, she finally made her decision. "Let's go in, kitty-cat."

Nodding, Chat smirked and stepped forwards, heavily pulling at the wheel on the door to open it. After a few seconds, she went to help him and they both managed to move the old, rusty mechanic enough to be able to open the door a crack.

They stopped and switched off the flashlight to peek through the slit. Nothing but darkness.

"Can you open the d-" she tried to whisper, not being able to see anything, but she got interrupted, when the door opened itself a few more centimetres. Both leaped back, she stumbled against the wall, Chat shielding her, just in time, because the door suddenly slammed open.

Chat took in a startled breath, being able to see in the dark.

"Wh-" she tried to ask what it was, but Chat quickly lunged her to the side and she felt that the brick at her back splinter from some kind of impact.

 _A shadow_.

A shadow? Ladybug did not know what to make out of that information, but she had no time to dwell. Chat pulled her away again before a few rocks hit her side.

She would not be able to fight like this! Quickly snatching the flashlight from Chat's hands, she flicked it on, and needed to cover her ears when something suddenly let an ear-splitting scream loose.

Covering their ears, they barely managed to make out some kind of shadow retreating back into the room. "Hurry, after him!" she commanded and both ran into the room that had once been some kind of panic room. Another iron door was closed in a far away corner, but other than a few rusty shelves with old cans, knick-knack and duty boxes, the room was empty.

"He's hiding," Chat murmured and glanced around. Both were equally happy for the flashlight that illuminated the darker parts.

"Is there a switch somewhere?" Ladybug murmured and glanced around the walls, searching for the useful box which would be able to illuminate the whole room.

"There," he announced and stepped around a shelf, reaching for the switch. But before he was able to turn it on, something black grabbed his ankle from under a shelf and pulled him backwards. Landing heavily on his knees and chest, he panicked when said something pulled him further, refusing to let go of him.

He crashed into the rack and was buried by dozens of things, some very heavy, until the creature reached the next shelf that went crashing down on top of him as well. Chat was barely able to cover any important parts, head, stomach, groin, until it suddenly stopped, when bright light flickered on.

Looking past the trash on top of him, he saw Ladybug standing at the switch, breathing heavily, the flashlight still in her hand. A whining sound echoed through the room, most likely the hurting Akuma.

"Have you seen where it vanished?" he asked, standing back up. Ladybug only gestured with a frown to a corner in the room, darkened by a shadow of a shelf.

Flickering his gaze over, he paled. There was a small boy, barely ten years old, dressed in a dark, somehow-moving suit, his midnight hair flowing lightly in a non-existent breeze. The boy crouched in the barely lit corner, shivering, crying, and wincing, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

Chat was barely able to dig himself out of the trash when Ladybug stepped over to the boy and laid a tentative hand on the boy's back. There seemed to be some smoke emitting from the surface of the suit, but the boy appeared to be solid.

"Hey, hey," Ladybug whispered and kneeled down.

The boy flinched and his wincing intensified. Sighing, Ladybug quickly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, seeing what the boy clutched to his chest. It was a flashlight with black kitties decorating the handle. The possessed item.

Snatching it away from his clutches, the boy wailed and attempted to grab for it, but he was practically blind in the lit up room. Ladybug stepped back and threw it to the floor to step on it. Out came the ever-evil, dark butterfly and the heroine quickly purified that one as well.

The suit of the boy vanished and revealed a pair of green pyjamas. He looked confused, but his gaze soon turned into excitement when he spotted Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir!" he exclaimed and Chat chuckled nervously, stepping closer.

"Hey kitten, how are you?"

"Oh! I'm fine!" the boy told him and blabbered about how he adored the Blonde.

Sure, that was flattering, but he needed to get the boy out of there. Chat quickly took the flashlight from Ladybug's offering hand and held it in front of the happy boy.

"Listen, kitten," he said and bent down, kneeling in front of him. The boy stopped his rant to watch him curious, but in astonishment. "I want you to get out of here. It's not safe in this house. There are tunnels which you need to follow for a few minutes until you meet a man in a lab coat by a wall. Together, you're going to wait for us to come back, understood?"

The boy's curious frown had deepened and he warily glanced between the dark corridor at Chat's back and the hero himself.

"I am scared of the dark," he admitted, taking the flashlight to clutch it to his chest.

Chat chuckled sadly. He had been the monster of darkness, but, in reality, he was just a scared boy. "I'll tell you a secret, okay?" he said instead and shuffled a bit closer, his voice going low.

The boy's eyes went wide and he nodded, stepping closer as well.

"I am scared too. Of the darkness and loneliness." The boy drew in a shocked gasp. "But do you know what helps me?" He shook his head eagerly. "I always remind myself that Ladybug will always save me when I'm in trouble. And you know what? I'm going to come for you if anything happens, okay?"

"Promise?" the boy asked, sticking his pinky out in front of him, earnestness replacing the anxiousness.

Chat did not want to promise anything he would most likely be unable to hold and he felt bad in doing so. But the boy was brave and he needed to get him out of there. " _Purr_ omise," he smiled and hooked his clawed pinky with the one of the boy.

Satisfied the boy flashed him a bright smile and flicked his light on. "I can't be scared when a superhero is taking care of me!" he exclaimed and nodded, stepping to the doorway. Eyeing the darkness anxiously, he flickered the light a few times over the dark walls until looking back to his heroes.

"Thank you and good luck!" he called and then stepped into the caves.

"Brave boy," Chat smiled proudly, but stopped when he caught Ladybug's gaze. She looked angry, but he knew she did not feel so in reality. "What?"

"You should not have done that."

"I know," he sighed, "But he needed that and you know it," he whispered and stepped closer, taking her hand.

"Unfortunately," she said and pecked his lips, rewarding him for his action. "Pound it. But don't do it again, Minou."

"Won't," he lied and stepped away, eyeing the door at the end of the room. "What do you think is behind that?"

She only shrugged and stepped ahead, over the pile of things on the floor. "Only one way to find out, right? But I guess we found our destination."

"Well, the amount of Akuma leaves no _shadow_ t," he snickered.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around angrily. "I can't believe I missed that."

"Oh, LB! It enlightens me you missed my puns!" he giddily exclaimed and she groaned in response.

"Please, Chat, don't!"

"Please, Chat, yes!" he laughed and rounded her to step to the door. "It's only steeling my resolve to make you laugh one day," he snickered.

"Okay, I'm not listening to you anymore," she called and shoved the flashlight into his chest.

"Wow, you're flashing me with your resolution," he smiled and she smacked his arm as well.

"We have a job to do. Concentration now."

Nodding, he saluted, holding the flashlight against his side like a gun or a rapier. But soon dismissed his stance to step to the door. "Ready?" he asked and put his hand on the handle.

She nodded as well and pulled her yoyo out, whirring it at her side, creating shield. They had been surprised two times. The third will not happen.

Then Chat switched off the light again and pulled the handle. The soft pink light illuminated enough of the room behind to tell them nothing seemed to be there.

The whirring of the yoyo stopped and Chat flicked on the flashlight, rounding the door to peer into the empty hallway in front of them. There were polished, old tiles on the floor and bleached walls, once of a creamy colour. Dark squares here and there indicated pictures that had once hung the walls. But other than that, the hall was deserted.

They carefully moved in silence out of the room, through the hall. After a few minutes, they came to a veil, hanging above the entrance to another room. They heard muffled voices of two people. The room behind the veil was inhabited.

Ladybug lightly touched the fabric in front of them, it was heavy and thick. A wall carpet?

Sharing a glance, Chat shut the flashlight off again and Ladybug lightly shoved the hanging away, peeking into the room behind through the slit she created. Now they were also able to hear the voices better.

The sounds gave her the creeps, because she recognized them.

"... this is useless!" the other voice complained with a weird accent.

"I know, but I can't change that. He wants it and it has to be here somewhere," Nathalie said.

"Weird things, the master wants," the first voice growled.

"He's in a bad state. They are draining him. He can be weird if he wants to."

"Yeah, but a _watch_?"

The two continued their talk, and, shuffling and scraping, told about their search for that ominous watch. Ladybug let the hanging slide back in place.

"Can we slip through?" Chat asked in a hushed whisper and Ladybug nodded. She had seen their hiding place was in a close proximity to a few high, wooden boxes. They looked like they contained paintings and provided a great cover to slip further into the room and get a better observation done.

"There are boxes. Move fast and silent."

Chat nodded and again, Ladybug pushed the hanging lightly to the side, slipping through and quickly leaped behind the boxes, taking a quick glance around in her hiding place.

The veil had been indeed a wall carpet, showing a few, old fashioned twirls and a chess-like pattern. It seemed to be straight out of the 70's. Next to the hanging was another pile of boxes, hiding the movement of the carpet effectively from the prying views of the two people by the door.

Chat quickly slipped next to her and observed the room intently.

 _Nathalie and Toni._

The man, roaming through a box he had pulled from a shelf, was Adrien's photographer, Antonio. He wore a weird, red suit with yellowish stripes raking over his body, a fork sticking behind his ear. Nathalie was suited up as well, wearing a black suit and a clipboard in her hands, roaming through the shelf.

Chat sighed next to her and she understood his misery. These were people he knew, people that had accompanied him through his childhood. It was different fighting people he knew well instead of total strangers.

 _We can try a sneak_ _attack_?

He flicked his gaze to hers and his eyes glowed in the semi-darkness of their hiding spot.

 _You the clipboard and I the fork?_

 _Deal._

Both sneaked quickly around the boxes, silent as ever. Nathalie was turned with her back to them and Toni was halfway turned, but completely engrossed with the contents of the box, shuffling things inside from left to right.

They quickly made a beeline into the small field where neither of them would be able to see them coming.

Ladybug's luck and Chat's sneakiness from being a cat brought them constantly closer. The two Akuma moved and shuffled around, but neither of them flinched. They were moving constantly on silent feet.

When they were close, they shared a last glance and nod.

That was the second were Toni turned around and noticed them. A startled scream escaped him, but it was too late. Both heroes snatched the items away and broke them. When the dark cloud surrounded the two victims to turn them back, two dark butterflies emerged simultaneously and Ladybug quickly caught them.

"Pound it," they laughed, but then frowned. "Am I mistaken or are these Akuma pretty lame?" Chat sighed, helping a shocked Nathalie to her feet.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" she exclaimed suddenly, gripping Chats arm tighter. "You have to help Monsieur Agreste! He-"

"We know," Chat interrupted her, his voice steely. "We're here to help. But know you need to hide. Behind that hanging is a corridor leading to room. At the other end of the room is a hole, leading to the catacombs. Follow that tunnel as well, until you reach a man and a child and wait for us. Don't be scared, we have everything under control."

"Okay," Toni whispered and nodded, his face pale.

"Take this flashlight, it's dark there," he interrupted Nathalie's attempt at backtalk. "Please, Madame. Go and hide. We're here to help everyone."

Ladybug saw the hesitance in the woman's face. Then, Nathalie sighed and nodded. But before she stepped away, she drew Chat in a tight hug.

Chat was beyond startled, and more than shocked, when the woman whispered words into his ear that echoed in his soul and got carried to Ladybug as well. _Save your father._

Then she stepped back, straightened her suit and glasses, and followed Toni to the hanging where both vanished behind.

The heroes just stood there, stunned to silence.

"H... How long has she known?" Ladybug somewhen asked, suddenly very pale. Chat was only able to shrug, finally letting the hands he had heaved up to hug her back fall to his sides.

"We can ask her later," he murmured and turned with a still absent frown to her. "After you My Lady," he gestured to the open hole, leading to a lit hallway ending in a few more rooms and a staircase.

"At least we're certain it is the mansion," Ladybug tried to change the topic and stepped ahead, yoyo ready again. "But you were right. These Akuma were too easy."

Silence settled again between the two while they stepped to the edge of the staircase and looked up, fearing another Akuma there. But there was none.

Finally, Chat pulled out his baton as well and followed Ladybug upstairs, turning his back to her. She would watch the front and he the rear. Even if they had cleared the storeroom, they had found Nathalie and Toni in, there was no guaranty the other rooms downstairs were empty as well.

When they reached the top, enough to peek into the room behind, she was relieved to find the hall empty. The only door to their right was ajar, and she quickly moved forwards to peek into the entrance hall of the Agreste mansion.

Her breath hitched. Several Akuma hurried from side to side, some carrying stuff, others coming out of the bureau next to the entrance door, empty-handed.

Well, they would definitely have had more problems, getting through those.

Frowning, Ladybug stepped back to glance at the watch on her compact. Still five minutes left until the others would arrive.

Chat sighed and stepped towards her too, watching her intently while she thought.

They could just step out and alarm about a million Akuma at once, including Hawkmoth. They could try to sneak to the office or the lair, but that might be impossible without alerting the Akuma as well, because only one needed to recognize the heroes, and all of them were going to attack.

Well, the trick is they don't _have_ to recognize them.

Smirking, she looked down the hall. Chat might not like her idea.

* * *

 **OMG, have you seen the new episodes? I totally love them and I can't wait for the next one! I think Despair Bear is my new favourite *_***

 **The greatest of the great Thank Yous receives Pointeofdance :P**


	29. The Letter

Chapter 29: The Letter

They had gone back after roaming through the other rooms that were luckily full of previous designs of Gabriel's fashion and fabric. And they had been void of any Akuma.

Marinette giddily began to work on their costumes. They needed to act fast.

Marinette had picked a wide dressing grown Gabriel had created a few years ago for a burial. It was pitch-black with lace covering the arms and bust, flowing down to her hips and the skirt was flowing around her ankles. She recognized it from one of his previous collections around the 2000s. With it, she took a black hat and veil to mask her face.

Adrien picked a grey suit Gabriel had designed last year and wore under it an old hoodie they found in the panic room, drawing the hood deep over his face.

"I am the Gambeson and you are..." Adrien snickered and eyed her attire, where she rightened the black veil above her eyes. "You're the Black Widow."

"What? Why those?" she frowned, moving her head to get used to the veil.

Adrien only laughed. "Well, The gambeson is a kind of armoured suit for sword fighting. But I wear a suit and am his _son_ ," he snickered, "And you stole my heart, My Lady."

"You know a Black Widow eats her partners?"

"Well, they are dying after falling for her and I am definitely smitten," he grinned and stepped closer, grabbing to lift her veil up, but she smacked his hands away.

"That does not even make sense. Come on, we need to get going, _Gambeson,_ " she laughed and stepped around him.

Laughing lightly, he followed her and they climbed the stairs again. Okay, now or never.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the hall, holding her head low. Luckily, no one seemed to care about them. Both were quite anxious, but... they were disguised and the Akuma did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

Without any further disruptions, they stepped around the hall and headed towards the office. It was no problem to get inside, but when they entered, Marinette stumbled. The room was full of various objects, mostly furniture turned into food. It seemed Hawkmoth had created an Akuma with food-powers and that man sat in the corner, his fat belly nearly swallowing the man in the light pink suit. He worked, transforming the things the others brought him into food.

Obviously, Hawkmoth had taken care of his meals and energy.

Frowning, she ignored the man and turned directly to the entrance of the lair. There stood a gigantic, black Gorilla and a woman she did not recognize. She wore a bright pink, A-line dress, incredibly short, barely hiding the rounding of her thighs. Her feet were dressed in high, pink stilettos and her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. She was picking at her nails, looking bored.

Taking in a deep breath, Marinette took care that Adrien was behind her when she stepped closer to the entrance. The second they stepped closer, the girl and the Gorilla turned around, watching them intently.

"What do you guys want?" the female Akuma snarled, her voice imitating Chloé's very well. The Gorilla only grumbled.

"The Master called us," Marinette lied in a low, airy voice, hoping the girl did not realize they were not really akumatized.

"I have not received any message of him wanting you. And what's with this guy there?" the Akuma asked, becoming wary.

But Adrien behind her only huffed audibly, "I don't care what he told you or not. I only know that I was just in the middle of hunting and then he popped up and I would _happily_ get back, but I unfortunately can't. So will you little bitch let us through? _Please_."

To say Marinette was shocked of his behaviour would be an understatement, but she quickly hid her surprise, staying silent instead. And again it was creepy how good of an actor he was.

The girl's eyes went wide, not having expected that remark and her gaze flickered to the Gorilla who had sat back on his rear, obviously having already dismissed them. Then she sighed and stepped aside, letting them through. "I don't know who you are or what your powers are. But beware, the Master is busy. Don't stay longer than you have to," she warned them.

Adrien huffed again and stepped around Marinette, grabbing her hand in the process, tugging her with him. "Don't tell me what to do!"

They vanished through the door, and quickly ascended the staircase. Halfway up, he suddenly stopped. Drawing his hood from his face, he looked at her questioningly.

Should they transform? She nodded and put her hand into the hidden pocket in her dress, taking Tikki out. Adrien pulled Plagg out of the pocket of his hoodie as well. Together, they called the transformation, hoping there was no revealing light, neither upstairs nor downstairs.

A few seconds of silence passed between Ladybug and Chat Noir before both deemed the situation safe enough to get further.

Sneaking upstairs, they held their breaths until they were able to hear a voice. Gabriel.

"It's of no use, we can't... No. … He's asleep. We can heal him when we have... It's just a matter of time."

Frowning, she glanced to Chat, not knowing what to make out of that situation. Chat only shrugged and sneaked to the entrance, peaking inside. Quickly, Ladybug took her place next to him.

It had sounded like Gabriel was on the phone, but instead, he was alone, pacing in the middle of the dark room. The window had been repaired, but was now a milky white. And it was warm. The lair was heated well and there was a dark pile in one far corner of the room, next to a table full of food. Other than that, the place was empty.

"I... I can't. I need it. We need it. … I know," Gabriel said, sighing and he stopped, his head hung low. "But he is everything I have."

A shiver ran down Ladybug's spine, hearing that, and she was certain her partner felt it as well.

Gabriel walked to the table, still murmuring something and picked some bread up, gulping it down.

Despite the amount of food he must eat, he was in an even worse state than before they had left him. His suit hung from his body, looking like a sack, arms and legs not quite filling their sleeves and he looked incredibly fragile. The skin was pale and his hair thin. The amount of energy the Akuma needed from him drained him.

He was a ghost. And all the murmuring left him looking lunatic.

There was only so much a man could handle. Especially an evil and dark, corrupted Miraculous.

Glancing to Chat, who looked equally shocked, Ladybug simply straightened her back and stepped into the room, Chat following her.

Gabriel's senses had gone stump, he did not even notice them coming until Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. Suppressing the shock of the _bones_ she felt underneath the fabric instead of muscles, she spoke in a tender voice. "Gabriel?"

The man flinched around, his matted eyes barely roaming over their faces until they settled back on Ladybug. "You're here..." he murmured. "Here to surrender?"

"Gabriel," Ladybug sighed. "We're here to help you," she said instead of answering. Her gaze flickered down to the Miraculous, still placed on his collar. She would surely be able to just pick it up, Gabriel being in no condition to fight. Hell, he even looked like collapsing from the mere act of standing. But... would that be wise?

If she just picked it from his collar, that would mean she had defeated him at his lowest point, when he was vulnerable and weaponless. Another fight in history that was won by the stronger force, kicking the already hurting men, already on the ground.

She did not want to win like this.

"Help me?" Gabriel echoed and he straightened his back. Despite being weakened, he still towered over her. But there was no malice coming from his form. That man was broken. The fact that he had not even called one of his Akuma was evidence enough for his clouded state.

"Father," Chat said and stepped closer. "Please. We don't want to fight, but this can't go on."

Gabriel blinked a few times at his son, then switched back to Ladybug. "You're not here to help me," he stated, sounding frightened. His hand wandered up to his collar, circling the shining metal. "You're here to fight me."

"Gabriel-" Ladybug tried, but got interrupted by a crash downstairs. All three heads snapped to the entrance of the lair, where shouts and screams came from. One of them was Renarde.

A lilac light alerted them, turning back to their enemy behind them. Gabriel had transformed into Hawkmoth.

Sucking in a breath, Ladybug stumbled back, getting ready to fight, but her partner had not moved, barely standing in front of the man that was terrorizing Paris.

"Father, we don't need to fight," Chat shouted. "Maman is not dead!"

"Lies!" Hawkmoth cried and drew his cane back, ready to bring it down. But Chat was faster, his baton clashing against the metal of Hawkmoth's cane. His strength surprised the hero, but Chat did not budge.

"Please, listen to me!" he cried and stepped back, getting ready for another attack where Hawkmoth drew back to come from his left.

Again Chat blocked the strike. The clanging of metal against metal filled the lair.

Realizing Gabriel was in too deep to listen to him, he lunged back, mirroring the villain and again, the metal struck. Swirling around, Hawkmoth struck another time, to his right and he again blocked. Sighing, he decided that he needed to _fight_.

The man's movements were slow, but precise. Easy to predict.

Dodging, he leaped forward and tackled his opponent's waist, ramming his back against the metal of the wall.

Hawkmoth screamed, but Chat did not let his waist go. They slumped to the floor and rolled around the ground. Gabriel tried to shake him off, but Chat did not let go.

"GUYS!" Ladybug somewhen called and pried them away from each other. "Chat! Gabriel, that's enough!" she called, but she was not able to say anything else, because a hand in a black glove reached for her earrings.

Luckily, Chat had seen this coming and pulled her away from him, his arm secure around her waist.

"Gabriel!" Ladybug called again, daring to be surprised. This man was a lunatic villain. Chat was not that surprised though.

Instead, he lunged forward with his free hand, trying to get a grip around Gabriel's Miraculous, but again, it was Ladybug's hand that held him back.

"What are you doing there?!" Chat called. "We need to stop him!"

But Ladybug huffed, prying his arm from around her waist.

Gabriel used this second to get somewhat up from his crouch and lunged forwards again, trying to grab the hand with his ring.

Growling, Chat crouched back, bringing his Lady behind his back, showing his teeth with a hiss. "Give us your Miraculous," he snarled, "you're practically defeated."

Another loud crash reminded them of the ongoing battle downstairs. Renarde needed help and they were stalling. This made Hawkmoth laugh. "You haven't defeated me yet! My Akuma are _still_ fighting!"

Suddenly, Hawkmoth's arm snapped forward, having grabbed his cane and struck the metal directly against his head. "And _I_ am not beat either!"

Chat's vision blurred and his head hurt badly from the impact. The world spun as his head reeled backwards. He heard Ladybug scream, heard Hawkmoth shout something else, but he was incredibly angry at this point, he did not listen.

Then a hand suddenly appeared on his neck and panic rose again. Dreadful memories reappeared from that day and he was soon coughing, struggling in the villain's grip to get free, to get some air into his lungs.

His vision blurred more and he could see stars before everything turned darker.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone and he took a deep breath. Filling his lungs with fresh air, the piercing ache made him cough, he needed air.

Someone placed a warm hand on his back, a bleary voice resounding in his ears, his Lady.

Coughing, he desperately tried to get rid of the feeling of knives in his lungs. But then he got flung to the side, Ladybug always having his back for an incoming attack. That reminded him of their situation and he tried to blink the stars away, trying to regain his vision.

Red, with black spots, was the first thing he saw, then something metallic striking down on them. Out of reflex, he raised his hand with his baton, protecting them. But his grip was loose, being still somewhat dizzy, so the impact merely caused his baton to fling out of his hand and skid over the floor to stop a few metres away from them.

Now he was weaponless, but he was somehow back in the game.

Angry about Hawkmoth and what he had just done, _again,_ Chat leaped forward, circling his Lady's waist and bringing them out of Hawkmoth's reach. He was breathing heavily, the room slightly turned because of his recent lack of air, but he needed to work.

Snatching his baton from the ground, he leaped forward, seeing nothing except of his target: Hawkmoth. With a battle cry, he lunged towards Hawkmoth's head.

Again, metal clashed against metal. If Gabriel would just see the end of this...! It was a useless fight, he was trying to win and it enraged Chat only further.

Why did he not want to listen?! His mother was _not_ dead! Instead, he went against his own son, trying to _kill_ him.

"She is _not_ dead!" Chat screamed, lunging back again to strike Hawkmoth once more. This hit was strong enough to catapult the cane out of his hands and it clattered to the ground, sliding a few more metres across the metal tiles. Getting ready for another blow, he heaved his lengthened baton high over his head, but again, it was his Lady that held him back.

"Don't!"

"You don't know how useless this fight is!" he screamed at her. "Don't try to hold me back! He _ruined_ my life, because he was too _dumb_ to read a simple letter!"

"A letter?" Ladybug asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes, a damn letter!" he shouted, his head snapping back to the man that had once been his father who stood in front of him, drawing in a shadow because of the high window in his back.

"Do you even _know_ where Maman is? Where she died? _If_ she died? What will be, if you got our Miraculous, only to find her not present in the world of dead?"

Hawkmoth only blinked. He did not move.

"What will she say, coming back one day and realizing that you have destroyed the world for nothing?" he asked further, and incredibly, his father only shook his head.

"She... She must be dead, Adrien, why would she leave us? There was no reason to, despite death. She _has_ to be dead, I can't imagine any other-"

"Then why did I find this?" he called angrily and slammed his baton against the ground. Pulling the piece of paper from his pocket in his suit, he unfolded it for what felt like the millionth time. He quickly turned it over and presented it to Hawkmoth, whose eyes quickly scanned the few lines on top. Chat had memorized them, having read them every day since he had found it.

 _Gabriel,_

 _I'm sorry I have to tell you this over a small letter, but I can't stay here. There is some danger ahead and I need to leave you so you and Adrien are safe. I can't explain it yet, and I'm going to be gone for a while, but I'll come back._

 _I love you,_

 _Amélie_

He watched Hawkmoth frown, and as soon as his eyes had reached the bottom, they flickered back up and read the few lines anew.

Chat felt his Lady's curiousness, but he would explain after. Now, he was in too much rage to even consider reading them out loud.

"W... Where did you find this? It's _her_ handwriting," Hawkmoth whispered, after having read it a third time.

Chat growled. "In the attic. I was roaming through a few books and I found a very old version of Romeo and Juliet, the one Maman always read. It was inside," he explained, "I guess you haven't read it yet."

There was silence and seconds ticked by, accompanied by the occasional crash or scream downstairs. And then Hawkmoth crumbled. His back hunched and he shook. Stepping closer to his son, Chat stepped back, trying to beware the distance between them.

"You told me she was dead," Hawkmoth suddenly murmured, "You told me to fight."

Frowning, Chat wanted to say something, but his father spoke up again, "You said it was his fault." Then, Chat saw Hawkmoth's hand move upwards again. He suddenly wished Gabriel would attack him again, but the man just moved to grab the metal at his own collar. "You lied to me."

A single jerk and the Miraculous was off.

Without a warning, Gabriel went limp, slumping into Chat's arms.

Startled, Chat fell back, tightening his grip around Gabriel's unconscious form out of pure reflex while the Miraculous clanked against the metal floor.

The sound echoed weirdly around the room, it sounded unreal and hollow.

But Ladybug knew what had happened. Gabriel had freed himself.

"Marinette!" Chat wheezed and tumbled back, the man heavy in his arms. Squeaking, she hurried to him, helping him to lower the body to the ground. "What happened?"

Ladybug observed Gabriel's face for him, he was still angry, could not bear to look at him yet.

"I think he's just exhausted, he needs to rest," she finally said and Chat crawled away from the man.

Glancing around, Ladybug quickly took in the Miraculous lying at the floor at Gabriel's feet and she went to take it, but before she was even able to touch it, there were tingles. Negative energy went directly through her arm and all alarm bells were starting to ring in her head. She quickly drew back.

That thing was evil. Corrupted.

"Ladybug? Chat? Are you he- HOLY FIBS, did you kill him?!" Renarde squeaked, tumbling into the lair.

"No," Chat said, frowning, averting his gaze from Gabriel. "He's just unconscious," he murmured.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Ladybug said, "What's with the Akuma, Renarde?"

Shrugging, Renarde gestured downstairs. "They just stopped working. I mean, from one second to the other, they froze in their movements. They freaked the hell out of me."

"And Bee?"

"Chloé's still in the cave. Wanted to distract the others with Tom. They seemed to be very angry though," Renarde shrugged and glanced around the cave. "If neither of you are hurt or dead, why does it smell like blood in here?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced towards each other before turning their heads as well. No one else was in here, right? But then Marinette saw the lump in one corner she had seen earlier.

Chat stood up to quickly step into the shadow and gasped when he realized, it was no lump or trash like he had expected. It was a human body.

And judging by the floral shirt that was stained and ripped, it was the man they had searched for for weeks. The Guardian.

"Fu!" he called and crouched down, turning the man to his back.

The old man was unconscious as well and he looked badly beat up. His eyes were swollen shut and his nose looked broken. There was a nasty gash running from his left brow down his cheek and his clothes had several dark red blotches as well.

"He needs to go to a hospital," Chat said. "What do we do now?"

Ladybug still sat next to Gabriel and Renarde stood in the doorway, both watching him in concern.

"I don't think it is wise to touch the Miraculous," Ladybug said, averting her gaze to place it back onto Gabriel. "It has a dark aura. But we need to conceal it somehow, to get rid of it's magic. We can't go up to every single Akuma and destroy their objects, that would need too much time."

So in other words: They needed something to conceal the effects.

"What about that creepy box?" Renarde suddenly suggested, shrugging. "Do you still have it?"

"In my room, wait, I'll get it," Chat announced and leaped out of the lair, practically falling down the steps in a haste to get out of the dark room. Straightening up at the base of the stairs, he first threw a curious glance around the office. There were five Akuma, the girl and the Gorilla, and the fat one as well. Then there was a girl with a gigantic, bright green skirt and a boy that looked like a zombie.

Like Renarde had said, they were simply frozen. They stood in the middle of the room, fists or weapons in the air, ready to strike or throw something.

But there was no time to stall and watch them. Quickly running through the rest of the mansion, Chat dodged other Akuma and entered his room. Without caring to get the ladder down, he pole vaulted up and pushed the square aside where his room was hidden behind.

Luckily, he knew where he had put the box, not knowing when he would be able to return it to the Guardian. Snatching it from atop his piano, he jumped down the hole again to head back to the lair.

"Got it," he announced, arriving back in the circular room. "Where is that brooch?"

"Over there," Ladybug said and gestured to the floor next to Gabriel's feet. "Be careful, it is tainted badly. Just try to put it inside. Don't play around."

"I'd never," he winked, stepping to the jewel on the ground. Crouching down, he eyed the magical thing, not knowing how to place it inside without touching it. Simply opening the top, he placed it upside down over the Miraculous and hoped, it would be enough for now.

"I'll check downstairs," Renarde offered and left the room, her feet hitting the metal of the staircase.

:

Chat had managed to put the Miraculous inside the box with the help of a sheet of paper. Chat already felt the effects, his anger deepened and his insecurities simply... multiplied. That made him thoughtful and a little bit concerned.

After the lid closed over the metal, the Akuma downstairs turned back to their human form. The box absorbed the Miraculous's magic, turning everyone back. His feelings towards his father not, he was still angry.

There were many confused citizens in the streets and he needed to concentrate.

That's why the heroes quickly organized a press conference.

" _Hawkmoth is no threat anymore_ ," Ladybug declared on the TV, Chat Noir and at her side. " _After two years of terror, Paris is safe again._ "

Many flashes and voices in the background sounded until Ladybug pointed to a woman off screen.

" _Who is Hawkmoth?"_

Ladybug looked uneasy at this. Looking to Chat Noir at her right, she sighed. " _We currently can't say anything to his civilian case. We're working with the authorities to get him what he deserves,"_ she finally said and again murmur broke out.

 _"How did you manage to find him?"_

 _"We did not not find him, he found us."_

 _"You mean you got endangered in your civilian lives?"_

Chat visibly flinched at this question and turned his head away, looking somewhat angry. " _I can't tell you anything about that either,_ " Ladybug dodged the question, looking worriedly at her partner. Again questions and murmur filled the room they were in, but then, Ladybug shook her head.

" _I'm sorry, but we have to end it here. Just know that Hawkmoth is no threat anymore and Paris is safe again,"_ she announced and grabbed Chat's hand to storm off the podium.

That's where the video ended.

"Why did you flee?" Chloé asked confused, giving Alya her mobile back. Glancing to the pair on the other couch, she demanded an answer. "That's pretty unlikely for you two, you know?"

"Let them be," Pollen said, when neither of them answered. "They need some alone time."

"No, it's okay," Marinette murmured and heaved her head from Adrien's shoulder. "We just had a few long days." Huffing, she continued, "I had the urge to leave. I did not want to deal with that right now."

Chloé only huffed and leaned back, frowning. "And what is with Gabriel?"

"Still in coma," Marinette said and glanced worryingly to Adrien, who averted his gaze, staring into the deep, black waters of the underground lake. "The doctors don't know what's wrong with him. I guess magic has deeper effects on the human body than we can imagine."

"And Fu is still unconscious as well, but he's healing well for his age," Nino chimed in from next to Alya. "The hospital was so confused," he laughed and the three fell into an easy conversation about the old man. Marinette leaned back against Adrien's shoulder, playing with his hand around hers.

"You have to visit him one day," she murmured.

His mood instantly darkened. "I don't care whether he's my father or my employer. He did not care, so I won't as well."

"He _did_ care for you," she huffed. "He always spoke so highly of you and he's still your father. You're mother is gone and-"

"I know," he interrupted her and stood up, letting her go. "Please, Marinette, let it go." Then he left the group and retreated back into the kitchen, most likely to search something to eat.

"What's with him?" Chloé asked concerned.

"He's angry at Gabriel," Marinette answered and watched the kitchen where the blond had vanished. "I can't really...he can't really digest everything. I mean, Gabriel always disappointed him. He never was the father Adrien wanted. Then came the choking, the fact that he was Hawkmoth, now the knowledge that his mother is _not_ dead. Everything came together and he never had the time to process. But it's calm now and everything crashes together. I feel confusion, anger, betrayal, and... I don't know."

Sighing, she looked back to her teammates who sat on the couch listening intently. "Don't worry, just let him catch up to everything."

Leaning back against the backrest, she watched the door to the kitchen again, concerned about her kitty. He was still tired, his sleeping schedule not even close to being normal again. There was a restlessness she could not quite define. Was it really because of his parents? It seemed to be something different though, something more self-centred.

Ignoring the others' stares, she stood up as well and followed her partner into the kitchen.

Adrien stood against the counter, his back facing her. In front of him stood a bowl with grapes which he picked from the stem and filled his mouth with. With concern, Marinette noticed the bruises that peeked out from under his shirt. The second choking attack had left them _again_ on his neck. Marinette hated them.

She stepped closer and circled his waist with her arms, resting her forehead against his shoulder from behind. "Please, talk to me," she murmured. "It's not all about Gabriel and your mother, right?"

There were a few seconds of silence, his moving hands stopped. "No," he finally said and leaned forwards, his head hung low. "I'm... I don't know how to explain, Mari."

"Just spit it out," Plagg called from the counter, next to the bowl of grapes. "He thinks he's as bad as his father. Tell him he's dumb," he helped out, then flew back into the main room to get them some privacy.

"You're not dumb," Marinette murmured against his shoulder. "And you're not bad either."

"Don't say that," Adrien said sadly. "I may not be like my father, but... what if I go rogue one day and abuse Plagg's power? What if I, because of some weird reason, have to leave you and our children?

"Marinette, I am broken. My family is broken. How am I supposed to guarantee you the life you deserve?" he whispered. Marinette knew he was close to crying. But she only drew her arms tighter around him, telling him, she was _there_.

"I already was so far as to abandon Plagg, I was only lucky to get him back. But what if I draw _you_ back as well? What if I..."

"Shush," she interrupted him, "You won't do any of that," she said, but Adrien only shook his head, his shoulders moving in synch under her head.

"You can't know that."

"I _do_ know that, Adrien. Please, believe me, Chaton, you're nothing like your father, you're kind and caring. I met him in the 80s and he was different, but at the same time not. He did not laugh, like you do. He was determined, not as jumpy as you are," she giggled. "And I know you, Adrien, you're never going to leave me."

Adrien sighed and moved to turn in her arms so she was facing his chest now. He gently rested his chin atop her head and drew his arms lightly around her as well.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Marinette noticed Adrien was still brooding, so she

nuzzled her nose against his chin.

"You were not here, Marinette, but... I was awful," he began, murmuring into her fringe. "I was distant, mournful. I was... unpleasant. One evening I snapped at Alya and we fought. It was bad. She shouted, I snapped and... it ended when she said, I was just like my father. I literally froze and everything that happened the last months replayed in my head... Marinette, I can be like him. I _am_ like Gabriel and it scares me."

Sighing, Marinette made a mental note to scold Alya for calling him an insane, mentally unstable villain. "It would scare me if you would not be at least a bit like him, Adrien. He's your father. You inherited some traits from him, that is true. But it does not have to be bad.

"Your determination. It served him to reach his goal and you use it to defeat him. Your deep love makes you vulnerable, but it is your biggest strength, because that is the force that drives you. And, unfortunately, your humour," she giggled.

"Nooo, I liked my humour. I'm hilarious," Adrien whined and Marinette noticed his mood had lightened.

Laughing, she continued. "All of these traits make you a better person, Adrien. And every one of us will be devastated when we lose our second half. The difference is whether you are willing to risk the lives of people in exchange for what you desire. And I'm pretty certain you won't."

There was silence between them where Adrien thought about what she had said. Marinette simply stayed in his arms, being close to him, revelling in the lightly stormed waves of his conscious against hers.

"Thank you," he said eventually and kissed her forehead. "But I'm pretty sure I _will_ disappoint you one day."

"I don't care," she simply stated, fearing his sudden determination.

"Marinette, I-" he began and she gripped him tighter, because she noticed, he began to draw away.

"No, Adrien," she interrupted him, burying her face in his neck. "Just... no."

 _I'm not worth to be kept._

"Adrien, please," Marinette pleaded, scared, "Stay with me. We're partners. We're two halves of the same whole. You're about to do exactly what you fear. You're leaving me. And don't talk about this bullshit with 'I'm not worth it'. I've had enough of that on Hawaii and I am tired, Chaton. Please, get it into your dumb head that I _literally_ can't leave you. You felt what will happen.

"And now I'm going to be selfish and keep you. You don't have a choice. You're adopted." Her voice at the end broke and tears spilled over her eyes. Marinette could not help it, but she was scared. Adrien sounded so final, so secure. And he did not even waver after she had told him to not worry.

Eventually, he snaked his arms back around her waist and held her, tender, secure. "Don't leave me, Chaton," she croaked and shivered.

"I won't, Marinette," he eventually whispered and his cheek roamed over her head, trying to comfort her. "I can't promise it, but..." He took a deep breath. "I'll stay with you until the day I die."

And she believed him. Marinette had no other choice.

Her father once told her love was a risky game. You are giving everything to the person you love and you can receive everything in return. Love can be the best thing in the world. But it can also hurt you. It makes you vulnerable to the person you trust. Your partner holds your life in his hands.

She had always thought, she would never be this vulnerable. Never be this dependant on someone. And here she stood, shivering in the arms of a boy who was trying to push her away. Only, because he thought he was not valuable enough.

Does he not see that he is _everything_ she ever wanted? Does he not see that Marinette does not care about his broken family?

But if a family is what he needed to see, so he got it in his head that he's worth it and hers was not enough...

"We can find her," she whispered and he stopped his movements. "We can find your mother, Adrien."

"Marinette, we don't need to-" he began, but again, Marinette interrupted him.

"Yes, we have to." Marinette pushed herself away from him to look into his eyes. "If I'm not enough, we have to find your mother so she can hit some sense into you," she sniffed. "You have a gigantic tech area and with your last name and Chloé's help it _must_ be possible to find a single woman."

Resolve settled in her stomach. She's going to find Madame Agreste, no matter how much the woman did not want to get found.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered and watched her, disbelief, but also hope and immense love in his eyes. "I love you." Then he took her chin and drew her into a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **Only two more chapters! Gabriel is beat and everything is going to be normal soon. ...Or?**

 **hehe, no, seriously, this story reached it's end end I'm proud of me, of you and especially Pointeofdance, because she kept up with my horrible english. But you had to keep up with it as well, so... Thank you! Happy Halloween :)**


	30. Nothing

Chapter 30: Nothing

"Come on, you can't avoid him forever!" Marinette argued and dragged him through Paris's streets.

Adrien knew he was behaving like a small child on a tantrum, but he did not care. His father was completely gone for him. There was only a hole in his heart where his family was supposed to be and he found that this hole was irreparably destroyed. He lost his trust in not only his father, but also in anyone who might have loved him.

Except Marinette, obviously. She was there and simply refused to go. She was his last straw to sanity. That's why he feared losing her one day as well. It was his greatest fear.

Steering his thoughts into another direction, he glanced around and watched the streets they were passing.

It was nice, people were outside, children playing cheerfully. The people of Paris were even organizing a gigantic festival in honour of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The first few days after the lockdown were fearful. No one was to be seen or heard of. The day after they managed to defeat Hawkmoth, the people were still scared and everything was deserted.

The next day, people began to move on. It began with Tom and Sabine reopening the bakery for the first time after the fire. Many shops followed their lead in their arrondissement, Cafés and grocery stores.

Then more and more people came and went. Children were allowed to play outside again and it helped a lot that this week was exceptionally warm and the sun shone, although it was still cold like hell, it was still February after all. But the warmer wind and the bright sun held a promise of closure.

No more Akuma. No more Hawkmoth. No more fear.

Newscasts all over the world were broadcasting about their victory and, finally, more tourists came into town again. They had run low the last year because of the fear that had settled in the world's stomach. Paris had become to a danger zone. Many people had moved away or transferred.

But now, with every passing day without a single Akuma related incident, the people felt more secure, more free again.

If only this freedom held his heart as well.

Adrien felt tight, guilty. His own father was the cause of their anxiety.

"Marineeeette," he whined. He did not want to get to the hospital.

"Don't 'Marinette' me. You're going to visit him. At least the Guardian," she grumbled and tugged at his arm with more force.

The hospitals were, surprisingly, not as loaded as he had feared. Gabriel and the Guardian had the worst injuries. Well, Gabriel not so much, he was only sleeping. But he had exhausted his body. Extreme underweight, lack of sleep for months, and in general total exhaustion. That was what Marinette had told him.

The Guardian was in a worse state. Several broken bones, internal and external bruises, a major concussion. He as well had yet to wake up. The doctors were not so hopeful, his age gave next to no hope of recovery. However, both knew he was a strong man and Wayzz was still there as well.

Sighing, he entered the lobby of the hospital and Marinette steered him directly up to the counter. An elder woman sat there in a nurse outfit.

"Excuse me, I want to visit Cheng Fu and Gabriel Agreste. Is there anything new about their states?" Marinette asked.

The woman looked up from the paper she had written on and smiled. "Are you relatives? They are in the ICU, right?"

"Yes," Marinette smiled. "Cheng Fu is my uncle and this," she tugged at Adrien's arm again, "is Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien Agreste."

"Oh," the nurse smiled and blinked at Adrien, who merely managed a small smile, "that's nice. Your mother was here only yesterday, he is clearly loved."

Wait.

"What?!" both teens echoed and suddenly his whole focus turned to the nurse. The woman seemed surprised at their outburst.

Adrien's mind raced. It could not be, right? His mother, here?

"Well, a woman with short brown hair and a red streak, I saw her in the hall yesterday," the nurse explained and Adrien's heart sunk again. Nathalie. The woman had mistaken Gabriel's assistant for his wife.

"Oh," Marinette answered, not caring to correct the woman, "thanks, can we go up?"

"Yes," the woman nodded, wary. "Rooms 542 and 539."

Marinette smiled. "Thank you." Tugging Adrien along again she went to the elevator, hitting the 'up' button.

They stood in silence in front of the doors, hands entwined. The doors dinged open and they let the old woman inside, out and stepped in as well. Marinette hit the button with the big red 5 and huffed. "I was so shocked," she wheezed. "I thought it would be easy, only for once."

Chuckling sadly, his thumb drew circles around her knuckles. "Don't worry, I'm used to that. She won't come back."

"Yes, she will!" Marinette exclaimed and turned around to face him. "She has no other choice! And if I have to drag her to Paris from Timbuktu, I _will_ do that!"

"She's not in Timbuktu," Adrien chuckled, watching the 3 on the screen turn into a 4. "Please, let's just care about the festival for now. We have to give a speech, you remember?"

Marinette huffed and turned around again, tugging him out of the elevator whose doors slid open on the fifth floor. She led him through several halls that looked exactly the same, while muttering something unintelligible.

Then she suddenly stopped in front of wide, open doors. Inside were two beds and many machines. A beeping sound and a stinging smell drifted out of the room.

Adrien instantly knew who was inside.

Not because he was able to see inside, no. There was a police officer, who guarded that door.

Naturally, they needed to inform the police about Gabriel being Hawkmoth. They were heroes, not vigilantes who decided who was at fault and who was not. The law enforcement decided to put Gabriel under arrest first, being constantly watched. They even went so far to search their entire mansion. Luckily without any civilians noticing. Not even the nurses knew, it seemed.

"Hello," Marinette greeted the police officer, Roger Raincomprix, Adrien noticed. "Can we go in? Adrien is his son."

"Then only him. I have strict order to only let his assistant and his son in," Roger answered and tried to stare them down.

Adrien always found that intimidating, but now, it seemed only hallow and exorbitant.

"Okay," Marinette nodded and pushed him towards the opening. "I'm going to fetch a doctor," Marinette announced in a whisper and left his side.

Adrien stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to do with himself. He had never been in a hospital and there was his father, in a bed, plugged into massive machines.

Throwing a last cautious glance to Roger, who watched him with an intense stare, Adrien stepped in.

Adrien had feared seeing his father in that hospital would be his break down. He had expected to fall to his knees, for his heart to clench, or tears to escape at seeing him. That's why he had not wanted to visit him.

But now, he saw his pinched face, his high cheekbones, the dark bags under his eyes. He saw the tube sticking out of Gabriel's mouth and the many tubes for his IV and the handcuffs binding the immobile man to the bed and... felt nothing.

Simply nothing. No twist in his stomach, no nauseous feeling, no regret.

Gabriel Agreste was a man, he could not even feel pity for.

"Are you happy now?" Adrien asked into the silence. But again, nothing. Adrien's heart was void of any emotion towards his father.

He glanced outside and asked himself when Marinette would come back. Looking back to the man that had once been his father, he shrugged and exited again, stretching lazily.

"You're in Sabrina's class, right?" Roger asked out of the blue and Adrien nodded with a smile.

"We're friends. Now that Chloé is behaving better, we often hang out," he answered and turned around to face the man.

"That's nice," Roger nodded, "Sabrina never had many friends."

Adrien did not know what to answer to this and he did not know where Marinette was, so he slipped his hands in the pockets of his coat and shrugged. "I never had too many friends either. It's okay though."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Roger suddenly said, throwing Adrien off guard.

"What?"

"Something possessed your father. It's like these Akuma all the time. The people were not responsible for their actions," he said and nodded, totally confident in what he said. "When I was akumatized, I did a few horrible things too. I held the whole town in terror too. I even went so far to send the whole police after Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I was forgiven."

"It's not that easy," Adrien murmured. "Gabriel was the one who was the cause for _your_ akumatization. He was forcing everyone to do his will."

"That's not quite right," Roger shook his head. "I talked to some of his victims. Some were able to remember pieces from the beginning, where the possession had not taken place yet. And even I remember something. He always _asked_ to lend them his powers. I'm not quite sure, whether you are able to say 'no' but you at least _wanted_ to have his power. In my opinion, the victims are as guilty as Gabriel."

"But he gave them the powers in the first place," he argued, feeling frustrated at Roger's explanation.

"Who understands that magical knick-knack?" he simply shrugged. "The world was easier when we did not know about magic."

Did Roger brush off his argument with 'magical knick-knack'? Does that even make sense?

"Don't get me wrong," Roger frowned, "I don't like your father, he's even worse than our beloved mayor sometimes. But he had always been a rightful man. Never went against the law, never did anything wrong. He might not be the best _person_ , but he is a man that cares for law and justice. So I think he is as guilty as I am."

That left Adrien speechless. How was he supposed to react to something like that? Gabriel _was_ at fault. Nothing 'possessed' him. But then he remembered the scene when they had entered the lair.

Gabriel was talking to himself.

And they knew the Miraculous was tainted.

Glancing back into the room with Gabriel connected to those machines. His fickle heart could not help, but feel hope. Maybe Roger was right.

No.

Gabriel _wanted_ to destroy the world. It had been _his_ goal to destroy the barrier. Only to get his mother back.

Suddenly, he felt excitement. Gosh, sometimes that connection between him and Marinette was annoying. He wanted to brood a bit longer.

"Adrien!" Marinette called from around a corner and got instantly shushed by two nurses. Apologizing, she hurried closer and grabbed his arm, flashing a smile to the police officer. "Have a nice day, Monsieur Raincomprix," she smiled and tugged him forcefully further down the hall from where she had come from. "I met a nice doctor who told me about Gabriel's and the Guardian's states and now, guess what!"

"What?" Adrien chuckled, being inflicted by her bubbly energy.

"He's awake! He woke up this night and they are carrying him out of the ICU this moment. I even got his new room number," she laughed and stopped in front of another elevator, hitting the 'down' button. "I'm so excited!" But then she added a bit concerned, "I hope he's not too mad at us."

"Why should he be?" Adrien asked, frowning.

"Well, we did not even question his absence. We should have gone searching for him," she said. "The doctor, Madame Toulou, said he was beat up for weeks until we bought him to them. There were many injuries which had already begun to heal."

"Wait, Gabriel had held him captive for _weeks_?" Adrien murmured, dread filling him. He's so going to kill Gabriel when he wakes up.

"Well, one or two. At least he was well fed," Marinette added with a weird smile, trying to add _something_ good into the situation.

The elevator slid open and the two stepped in, next to a family with three children. Marinette quickly hit the button with the 3 and both fell silent, watching the two youngest kids sticking their tongues out at each other and the mother trying to make them stop. It was cute.

"I want children too," Adrien heard himself murmur.

Marinette giggled next to him. "I'd like some as well." She caught his gaze with this statement and a deep understanding passed between them in only a few seconds. _Their_ children. _Their_ future.

Again, love filled his soul and he leaned down, pecking her cheek. He wanted to kiss her properly, but they were not alone. He would wait for later.

And then, the opening door signalled them to exit. Giggling, Marinette tugged him along again, snaking her fingers between his.

They rounded a few corners and stopped in front of a wide, open door.

"Hello?" Marinette called inside and they poked their heads into the room. At the far end stood a bed on which a sleeping man lay with some kind of liver problem, his skin yellowish. But in the bed closest to them was the Guardian, a bandage wrapped around his head. A doctor stood at the foot of the bed.

"Ah, Marinette, Adrien," the Guardian greeted them and raised his hand that was not in a sling and cast. "Come in, you two, it's nice to see you again."

"How are you?" Marinette giddily asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"Oh, fine, fine," the Guardian chuckled and Adrien followed Marinette.

"I'll excuse myself then," the doctor said and nodded, clipping the Guardian's file onto the bed. "Please, don't stay too long, he needs his rest."

"Okay," Adrien smiled and nodded when the doctor went out of the room. Marinette instantly left his side _again_ to hurry after the man. Most likely to ask for the Guardian's state and recovery.

"I see you two are closer," the Guardian chuckled and Adrien turned his focus back to the injured man.

"Kind of," Adrien chuckled. "Guardian, I have to apologize, we were-" he began, but the Guardian interrupted him by raising his hand again.

"Don't apologize. You saved my life and the entirety of Paris. There is no need to feel guilty," the man said and shook his head again when Adrien tried to argue. "It is not your fault I got injured. It was my very own recklessness. _I_ should have paid more attention, not you."

Sighing, Adrien averted his gaze and looked back to the door, back to Marinette, whose bright red jacket was a beacon in the monotonous hallways.

"There is something else, right?" the Guardian asked and Adrien's gaze turned sorrowful. "Tell me."

"I don't want to burden you. Marinette and Plagg are saying it's dumb," Adrien murmured and glanced back to Marinette.

"If it's concerning you, it can't be dumb. Did Marinette really say 'dumb'? I can't imagine her using these words," the man chuckled, but ended coughing.

"No," Adrien grumbled. "Those were Plagg's words. Marinette wouldn't say that, but I know she thinks the same."

"Tell me," the Guardian insisted again.

Adrien felt awful. The Guardian was in hospital, extremely injured and Adrien was moping, burdening the elder man with his own, fickle problems. But he talked. He needed to do that.

"It's complicated. There are many things on my mind. First of all: My mother. I learned she is still alive, but left us on purpose. Why? What did I do, what... where is she? Marinette said she's going to find her, but I... I simply can't find the trust. I know my mother won't come back.

"And then Gabriel... I simply don't feel anything. I had expected to break down, to feel _something_. But when I saw him, lying in that bed, there was nothing. No sadness, no remorse, no happiness. I don't care for him anymore. He is Hawkmoth, he has not only destroyed _my_ life, but also the life of many Parisians. I simply... I tried my whole life to please him, I did everything so he would be proud of me, only to get everything back when he tried to _murder_ me. Twice.

"I am broken. I am not worth Marinette's time. She just cares for me because of this damn bond. But I am bad for her. I can't guarantee her the future she deserves, the future she _wants_. I am holding her back with my family issues. She was gone for so long, not here. It was awful, but I kind of hoped she was stranded and began a new life without me, a happy life with a man that could give her everything I could not."

Incredibly, the Guardian smiled knowingly when Adrien turned his gaze back to the old man. Had he guessed that?

"Do you remember the first lesson I gave you about your Miraculous'?" he asked.

Bewildered because of this weird change of topic, Adrien thought back to that afternoon a few months back. "Ladybug communicates with the future, the Cat with the past, but what has this to do with _now_?"

Chuckling, the Guardian lightly sat up. "Don't take it word for word. It's only a kind of paraphrase, Chat Noir. The Ladybug has a great ability to move on. She does not care for her past mistakes and is quick to make solutions for problems in the future. What about the Black Cat?"

Oh. Adrien realized what the Guardian wanted from him. Huffing, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "The Black Cat is too concerned what happened in the past, so he may ruin his future," he answered monotonously, knowing fully well what kind of lesson he learned in this moment.

"You are too concerned about what was and what will be, Adrien," the Guardian chuckled and lightly scratched his arm where the cast ended. "Don't worry, Chat Noir, the present is what counts, not the past or the future."

Frowning, Adrien huffed. Then he realized what the Guardian had just done. Groaning he again shifted his weight.

"Don't think I did not know what you called me, even if it fits quite well," the Guardian laughed, but again, it ended in a coughing fit.

"Please, don't overwork yourself," Adrien murmured and shifted closer to the man, trying to help him with his pillows.

"But I mean it, Adrien. Try to not think too much about what will happen. She is Ladybug, she is going to stay by your side no matter what," the Guardian sighed and shuffled into his pillows, making himself more comfortable.

"Guardian?" Adrien addressed him once more. And when the man hummed, Adrien smiled. "Thank you."

Marinette used that minute to join them. "Hello Guardian, sorry I vanished so quickly, but I needed to talk to the doctor," she grinned. "I may or may have not told him I'm your niece," she added, her cheeks pink. "I'm sorry."

Again, the Guardian chuckled. "That's okay, I don't mind. Learned something useful?"

"At your current rate of recovery, you can leave the hospital next week!" Marinette chimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so glad you are fine, I nearly had a heart attack, seeing you in his lair."

"I'm not going to die so easily," the Guardian smirked. "And I bet you, I'm out of here before the week ends."

Adrien and Marinette began to laugh, glad this old man was still as alive as they knew him to be.

"Anyway," the Guardian began, more earnest. "What did you do to Hawkmoth's Miraculous?"

Marinette caught Adrien's gaze, insecure. "Well, it looked weird, the two jewels seemed to be one and we were not able to touch them," Marinette reported. "We put them in the weird box you gave us before we went to Hawaii."

"That was very clever of you," the Guardian nodded with a sigh. "I have to see it though. I assume all butterflies left the possessed items afterwards?"

Both nodded and the Guardian stroked his beard, thoughtful. "I think we can't do anything as long as I'm not able to see the stones. But don't bring it here, this much negative energy is nothing you can bring into a hospital. This needs to wait until next week."

:

Marinette did not know what happened in the hospital when she left Adrien with the Guardian, but Adrien felt better. The days after the visit, he had been calmer, more like himself again.

They slept in her bed until midday and then went to the hospital to visit the Guardian. Then they strolled through Paris streets and enjoyed the blooming happiness with the civilians. At night, they transformed and leaped with Renarde and Bee over the rooftops, finally free.

It was weird though. Having _days_ without a fight or without having to leave a meeting in a haste.

School was closed, the mayor had ordered a whole week of vacation for everyone in Paris after the traumatic days for most of the citizens. Those who _wanted_ to work, like Marinette's parents, who had a business on their own, were highly encouraged, but everyone was allowed to stay home and rest.

And then there was the festival. Three days were needed for Paris to flash in bright red and black. Green, yellow, and orange blinked here and there, but most prominent was black for Chat Noir and the red for Ladybug. These two were the heroes of Paris and they ended Hawkmoth's terror reign.

It was quite endearing. Even her parents jumped onto the train and soon, everything in their bakery flashed in the heroes' colours.

The teens were touched to say the least.

Even Chloé, who did not really knew what she had done, was honoured. Marinette needed to explain to her that she had _indeed_ been helpful, simply because she held the people at bay. Bee had always kept the civilians out of the danger zones before joining the fight. And this stayed in the people's minds. It was astounding.

Renarde's fight with Volpina had reached legendary standards as well. Where the fight with Hawkmoth was a total mystery to the civilians, there were many videos and pictures of Renarde's epic battle. And the people loved that.

When the mayor opened the festival in their honour, he had pulled out all the stops. Gigantic dancing areas, where local DJs like Nino were able to portray their skills. Food corners, where themed meals were served and Alya and her mother had a field day in organizing and cooking everything possible.

It was not much on such short notice. The planned parade and everything had to be postponed or cancelled. But the whole festival was a gigantic success.

Parisians were on the streets, dancing the night away, Marinette and Adrien amidst them, either cheering for Nino, gulping down Alya's mother's food, or simply enjoying the mess, cuddling on a park bench.

Chloé had fun in organizing everything. Where troubles among the booths erupted, Chloé was on the scene. Alya was filming _everything_. From the rooftops as Renarde or from the inside of the booths or simply as a part of the crowd.

But after three days, the crowds got tired and life returned to normal. Declarations were given and statements made. Still nothing about Hawkmoth's identity.

Protests and discussions arose within the days after the festivities. The people wanted to know who stood behind the attacks and who needed to be punished. But the police and government stayed silent. Partly because Gabriel was still in coma, partly because he was so well known.

That was the situation when school started again.

It was Monday and the school was buzzing with chatter and laughter from the pupils when Marinette and Adrien entered the grounds. A big smile plastered on their lips, Marinette got instantly tackled by Alya who had been waiting for their arrival.

"Maaaaari!" she squealed and Marinette tumbled backwards, letting go of Adrien's hand in the process.

Giggling, both nearly fell backwards down the steps if it had not been for Adrien who suddenly appeared at her back, preventing them from falling down.

"Marinette! Have you seen how _many_ views I got for that last video?! I cut it so it looks like Renarde is passing me and took my mobile to-" Alya rambled, but Marinette drowned her out, like usual, and caught Adrien's gaze, rolling her eyes. The boy chuckled and shrugged, taking Marinette's hand again, only to be close to her. Marinette quickly snaked her fingers through his and tried to listen to Alya's ramble.

Until someone interrupted her.

"Look who's back," Kim called across the entire school yard, leaning casually against the railing, one floor up. "Hawkmoth's minions."

Sighing, she slumped against Adrien's shoulder. She had totally forgotten about _that_.

"Don't be ridiculous Kim," Adrien shouted back, "We're not-"

"You knocked him out," Alya interrupted them with a snicker. Hitting her best friend on the arm, because, no, Alya was not helpful, she tugged Adrien towards the stairs. Climbing up, Kim stayed on the spot, watching them with a cautious eye.

"Listen, Kim, we were not helping Hawkmoth," Marinette declared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't believe you," Max chimed in, stepping out from their classroom to their left. "You were quite suspicious. And oh, wonder, the video was gone when he got his mobile back," he said and held the device up. "What did you two do after you vanished from the cave?"

A crowd had formed around the teens and Marinette got nervous, she could definitely _not_ reveal their identities now. Everything was finally peaceful again and she would _not_ mess this up. But the crowd was quite concerning. Obviously many people had gotten wind of the situation and even classmates who had not been in the cave at this moment were suspicious.

"Max, we are _together_. We wanted some privacy. Sorry that I did not want to make out with my boyfriend where everyone was able to watch," she shook her head in faked disbelieve. "I admit, we were not really paying attention and when we decided to go back, everyone was in a haste to leave the cave, because the fight was over. You have simply not seen us."

Again, she was surprised how easy it was to lie.

Murmur broke out around them, even some snickering and some patted Adrien on the back, who was pretty confused about the attention he was getting.

"And what about the video?" Kim called over the commotion and everything went silent. "Your _father_ had the mobile and I'm sure you simply had to flutter your eyelashes and he gave it to you, right?"

"Marinette was not even close," Rose chimed in, sounding doubtful. "I was with Tom the whole time, preparing something to eat and neither was there."

"That's not true!" Alix piped up, "I saw her near them a few times!"

"Tom's my _father_ , Alix, I haven't seen him all day and for all I knew he could be akumatized. When I found him safe and sound I was relieved and _talked_ to him a few times," Marinette huffed, her thumbs rubbing circles on her temples. She sported a headache and it was was difficult making up lies on the spot.

"And what about the video? Why did you punch me, Agreste?!" Kim called, silencing the crowd again.

"Well," Adrien shrugged and Marinette felt panic arise in his chest, "You were accusing us of working with _Hawkmoth_ , and Max proclaimed you had proof of it. I'm socially awkward and panicked. And I already apologized," Adrien huffed.

"That's right, he _is_ awkward," Nino snickered, coming up to help him. "I don't know what this is 'bout," he shrugged and stepped to them in the circle, "But believe me, Adrien and Marinette are _so_ innocent, it sometimes hurt to watch them. Remember, they needed more than a _year_ to finally realize they liked each other and _months_ for their first kiss." Many people began to snicker. "If anyone is not guilty, it's them. You know them, she's our class representative and he is so awkward, it's painful sometimes." More laughter. "So, class is about to start and I don't know about you, but _I_ can use some ol' borin' lesson after all this excitement," Nino finished and the crowd diverged in joyful chatter.

In passing, many people clapped their backs, some even apologizing for suspecting them. Only Kim and Max stayed suspicious and stood in front of them, arms crossed.

"Well," Adrien shrugged and leaned down to peck Marinette's lips, "let's go to school. I wasn't able to learn for nearly two months and I'm bored as hell," he whispered and led the now giggling Marinette inside.

"I think you're the only person on the entire planet that complains because he was not able to be in school," Nino shrugged and followed them.

Madame Bustier was already in the room and greeted her students with a smile. Waving her a good morning, Marinette let Adrien slide in his seat and slipped in her own behind him.

Then, the first lesson began.

:

The week was pretty uneventful. And boring.

Marinette nearly lost her mind with having _nothing_ to do. So when Adrien came into her room Thursday afternoon, throwing a gigantic duffel on her bed, she was confused, but smelled something exciting.

"What's in there?" she asked with a smirk when Adrien simply stood in front of her, expecting her to ask.

Adrien grinned and shrugged. "You promised me a weekend, My Lady," he simply stated. "I rented a very _nice_ cottage in the south by Mont Blanc and I have _every_ intention in kidnapping you, so you better pack on your own or I will force you."

Marinette could not help but giggle. Adrien had suddenly vanished after classes ended, only saying he wanted to surprise her with something. Seems, he really meant it.

Standing up from her desk, she stepped closer to her boyfriend, pecking his lips. "We've got homework," she argued, only to play with him a little.

"You know as well as I do that you will just finish them the morning they are due too," he laughed and circled her waist, holding her close.

Marinette played with his shirt at his neck, fiddling with the collar. "And what about Paris?"

"They don't need us anymore," Adrien easily retorted. "Hawkmoth is beat, no more Akuma, I know that you are incredibly bored and, in case of emergency, Renarde and Bee are still there," he laughed and leaned down, capturing her lips again.

Leaning back with a giggle, she tried to find another excuse. "And what about my parents?"

Scoffing, Adrien pecked her once more before answering. "They are a bit concerned, but voiced their approval. Said we deserved a free weekend."

Kissing him once more, excitement bubbled in her chest. A weekend away from all troubles. A weekend with Adrien in a cottage. Without anyone disturbing them. That sounded too good to be true.

"We could go hiking or skiing or camping with a campfire," she murmured, but Adrien groaned.

"I thought more of something lazy, like cuddling in front of the fireplace or 'relaxing' in a whirlpool," he grumbled and kissed her again, making it very clear what he meant with 'relaxing'.

That's why she needed to break the kiss, the laughter that threatened to burst past her lips would have made it awkward. "We can do _that_ too." Adrien laughed as well and leaned in again, but suddenly her phone ringed.

She was halfway through the decision to ignore it, when Adrien ended the kiss and let her go, telling her to take the call. Grumbling, she complied.

"Hello?"

" _Ladybug?_ _It_ _'s the Hôpital d'Astruc_ _. W_ _e were informed you wanted to know when Monsieur Agreste awakens?"_ a female voice on the other end asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh, yes," Marinette answered, a bit bewildered. She normally did not talk as Ladybug on her private phone. But Tikki had suggested to connect her mobile to her yoyo a few months ago. It would make things easier, being available during school or when she was with friends or her parents. But she never really needed it and she had nearly forgotten all about it. "Is he awake?"

" _Yes, he woke up a few minutes ago, caused quite a ruckus. The police_ _are_ _momentarily with him, but I think you can talk to him as well_ ," the woman said.

"Thanks for the info," Marinette murmured, unsure of what to do.

" _Thanks for all you and Chat Noir have done_ _for_ _Paris,"_ the nurse replied and Marinette smiled uneasily.

"No problem, that's our job. We'll come by, have a nice afternoon," she bid goodbye and hung up. Now she only needed to tell Adrien his father was awake.

"What is it? Was this the hospital?" Adrien asked, his arm still resting on her hip.

Uneasy she fiddled with the phone in her hand. "Yes. It seems Gabriel is awake," she murmured, catching his gaze. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Marinette felt his unease as well, his inner turmoil clear as day.

"You want to talk to him, right?" Adrien eventually murmured and knew exactly what Marinette wanted. Like always.

Marinette shrugged. "Well, I'd like to know whether he was in control or not," she shrugged, feeling guilty because Adrien needs to deal with that. She had promised herself, he would never come into a situation with Gabriel in control again, but Gabriel was in no position to control anything now, right?

But eventually, Adrien needed to go back to the mansion. It was his assigned home after all, with Gabriel being his legal guardian. He _needed_ to get back in the near future. So she better checked out the situation beforehand. So she nodded.

Adrien sighed. "After this I have _earned_ the weekend, okay?" he sighed and Marinette giggled, glad he was okay with visiting him.

"Anything you wish for, Minou," she said and pecked him once more. "Come on. Tikki?" she asked and glanced around, in search for her Kwami.

"Want to head out?" the small being piped up, having hidden in her cookie jar.

"Yes please."

"Then say the words," she exclaimed and zipped up.

One last glance to her partner told her once more, he was okay with that. Plagg already hovered over his shoulder.

"Tikki?"

"Plagg?"

" _Transform me!"_

Ladybug and Chat Noir soon leaped over Paris's rooftops, on their way to the hospital, where Gabriel Agreste had just awakened after two weeks in a comatose state.

Anticipation built up in their stomachs when they entered through the lobby. All eyes were instantly drawn to them, the heroes were legendary among Paris's people.

"Hello," Ladybug greeted the woman at the counter, "I got called because Gabriel Agreste woke up, is he still in room 542?" Was that weird? Definitely.

The woman just nodded stupidly, full of awe.

"Thanks," Ladybug smiled broadly and grabbed Chat's hand to lead him to the elevator. She felt pretty self-conscious right now. There were many civilians in here, snapping picture after picture and she never was more glad when the doors dinged open, being empty. Stepping inside, Chat still holding her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief when the doors slid closed and drove them to the fifth floor.

"My Lady? What's up?" Chat asked, obviously having felt her unease. "You're never nervous because of civilians."

"I knooow," she whined, "but normally, we have a mission and they are busy running away from danger. Now we're simply here, no danger ahead and I feel weird, being the centre of attention," she tried to explain. "But surely, _you_ don't have problems with that, right?"

Chat only laughed. "Sorry, I might be already used to that."

"Lucky boy," she murmured and flinched when the door slid open again.

The nervousness was back. They would soon talk to Gabriel, free of _any_ influence the Miraculous may have caused. He surely would still be distant and cold, but what would he say about the recent incidents? What would he say to defend himself? Or had he been in total control? Had he attacked them all on his own? Ladybug feared the second, because that would mean Gabriel needed to go to jail and Adrien was practically an orphan.

Nearing the door she dreaded, Ladybug took last, deep breaths. Time to find out the truth.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be the last one... I really hope you enjoyed this story. However, Thank you Pointeofdance for helping me :)**

 **Have a nice rest of the week!**


	31. The End

**Pointeofdance deserves the biggest thank you in all of time! She bears with me, my horrible English and me not responding to Mails, because I'm extremely forgetful... However, I'm giving you this note at the beginning, because I simply find the ending... perfect. A note would destroy that feeling and the closure you get. I always hate that. So:**

 **I can't believe it's already over :( It had taken a huge part in my heart and all of your love while reading this story kept me alive. I would only wish for one single thing... I'm normally not bragging about reviews, because that is kind of... well, it's forcing people and I don't want that at all. But that story is important to me and I like to have at least one final review of you. Please. I want to know your thoughts, whether you liked reading it, whether you _didn't_ like something. I want to know what you are thinking after having read this.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The End

Chat had felt adrenaline rush through his system, stepping into the hospital. His instinct to simply _flee_ was higher than ever.

Then, his Lady took his hand and he calmed down again. Well, somewhat at least.

Both were nervous and highly anticipated the meeting.

As they neared the door Gabriel was behind, his anxiousness dissipated and only anger brooded in his chest. The sight of the policemen in front of the door bought back the memories. The choking, the fight. His whole childhood, wasted because he wanted to please the evillest man alive.

Without any complaints, the policemen let the two pass and they entered the darkened room behind.

Chat's gaze snapped to the one of his father and they locked. Gabriel moved, trying to sit up, but fell back. He was still weak. Good. That would give him no chance to argue.

"Hello," Ladybug greeted the police officer inside. "We wanted to talk to Monsieur Agreste, if you don't mind."

"He's not talking, he wants his lawyer," the man said, sounding bored already. "I tried to-"

"I'm going to talk to them," Gabriel interjected. "But _only_ to them."

Sighing, the officer shrugged. "I have to be present though. By all respects, but you're still civilians, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Very skilled civilians with _many_ exceptions, but no part of the governmental law force," he informed them.

With a sigh, Ladybug nodded and Chat knew, they will come back at night eventually.

"Then try to coax something out of him," the officer gestured to Gabriel, giving them their go.

Instantly Gabriel took the word. "I'm sorry."

Always the one in control.

"Gabriel..." Ladybug began, "Please, don't try to apologize. I just wanted to know... why."

Chat could not suppress the scoff. They knew _why._ To bring his mother back, who was _not_ dead. Useless question. But then Ladybug continued. "Not why you terrorized Paris, you made that clear. But why have you never tried to _talk_ to us. You knew who we were, you could have easily read that letter, years ago. So why did you... not listen?"

"I may have listened to the wrong being," Gabriel croaked. "I drew the wrong connections. I was blinded by my own vigour."

"You seemed pretty clear, choking me," Chat scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Gabriel frowned, looking confused, even horrified. Chat did not believe him. "What? When did I...?"

Chat felt the anger rise more. He did not want to hear more lies out of the man's mouth. Turning around angrily, he left the room. He needed to cool down again and Ladybug knew this. Her Chaton was pretty emotional, unlike his father, and before he exploded, he needed to leave.

Sighing, she turned her gaze back to Gabriel, who was still in bed, looking concerned to the door that just swung closed.

"I did not...?" he simply murmured and turned back to her, eyes wide in concern. And this was real concern, Ladybug knew that. Gabriel loved his son, loved his family. He would never willingly risk the live of one of them.

"Was it the magic?" Ladybug asked, laying her head to the side. Please say yes.

"Some things, yes. Some... unfortunately not," Gabriel answered with a sigh. "I meant it when I said I'm sorry."

Nodding, Ladybug sighed. "I had guessed so. Goodbye, Gabriel. I'll see you around," she finished and waved goodbye to the police officer as well before leaving. She had felt Chat's immense inner turmoil, that's why she needed to leave. But when she was about to turn the handle, Gabriel's voice rose again.

"Ladybug?" she turned once more, to look at him. "The waistcoat was a good idea. Don't change it." Ladybug needed a few seconds so process what Gabriel meant. Then she remembered their conversation from a few weeks ago.

Smiling, she nodded. "I told you so, didn't I? I think the wearer needs an apology though."

"Tell him, I want to explain it to him. Please," Gabriel croaked, breathing heavily. This conversation drained his strength.

"I will, but I can't promise anything."

"Understandable," Gabriel sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Gabriel." Then she left.

Chat Noir stood a bit to the side, leaning against the wall. His gaze was locked to the floor and his frown resembled the grand canyon.

"Chaton?" she addressed her kitty, whose eyes instantly snapped up. "Let's go home, pack for our weekend, okay?"

He smiled sadly and nodded, pushing himself off the wall. "Sure. I swear when another nurse comes and asks me for an autograph, I'm going to claw their eyes out. Chat Noir is my escape so I don't get bothered by fangirls," he whined and made Ladybug giggle.

"You shouldn't have saved the world if you didn't want to get bothered by your fans," she retorted and led them back to the elevator.

"Wow, I always imagined hearing that from you. 'My hero, the world-saviour, Chat Noir'. But, unfortunately, it's only nice when you say that, Bugaboo," he sighed and made a fashion of gripping his heart and stroking imaginary tears from his eyes while Marinette stepped into the already open elevator.

"My hero, the world-saviour Chat Noir," Ladybug whispered and grabbed his bell around his neck and pulled him down to meet her halfway.

"I like that," he purred against her lips.

Giggling, she stepped back, just in time for the doors to slide open on the fourth floor. A little girl suddenly stood in front of them, eyes wide.

"Hello, little girl," Chat grinned and stepped aside, making room for the child. "You want to go down?"

The girl nodded slowly, but did not move. Ladybug needed to stop the doors from closing again. "Are you coming?" she suggested with a smile. Surely, the girl was too shocked to suddenly find Paris's heroes in a random elevator.

"Maggie?" a woman called through the halls and the girl's head snapped to the side. Her mother suddenly appeared by the girl's side. "I told you not to run ahead, stay at my side," the mother ordered and then turned around, moving to step into the elevator, only to freeze when she as well saw the two teens. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

"Hello." Ladybug grinned, "Want to go down?"

"Y... Yes, thank you, Ladybug!" the mother said and pulled her daughter with her into the elevator.

Ladybug let the doors slide shut and they began to move again. The ride was slightly awkward with the girl staring at them and the mother too polite to say something.

Needless to say, both heroes were glad when the elevator stopped on the ground floor. Bidding goodbye to the two, they quickly got out of the hospital and leapt back to the bakery.

"Are you going to pack now?" Chat laughed, landing with her in an alley nearby. "You promised me a weekend after this," he pouted.

"Oh, Chaton," she smiled sadly up at him and placed her palm against his cheek. "Will you talk to him after we're back?"

"I have nothing to tell him," Chat said, leaning into her touch with closed eyes.

"But _he_ wants to talk to you. You don't have to say anything, just... let him talk, will you?" she asked and felt his resolve to not talk to Gabriel crumble.

Eventually, he sighed. "Fine."

"Good kitty," she smiled and pecked his cheek that was not occupied by her hand. Ladybug then transformed back and Marinette stepped out of the alley. Glancing back, she watched Chat Noir simply stand there. "Minou?"

"Coming, My Lady," he said and detransformed as well. Taking his girlfriend's hand, they stepped into the warmth of the bakery together.

"Welco- Oh! Adrien, Marinette, I thought you were upstairs!" Sabine greeted them, surprised, as they came in from the front door.

"The hospital called. Gabriel woke up," Marinette said and, to Adrien's surprise, Sabine huffed.

"Too bad, he should have stayed asleep a little while longer," she said and turned around to work something on a display at her back.

"Maman!"

"What?" the Chinese woman asked, turning around again, blinking innocently towards them. God, Adrien had never appreciated Sabine Cheng enough. Laughing, he simply tugged Marinette to the door leading upstairs.

He felt Marinette was still uneasy with her mother not liking Gabriel, but he could not care. He himself had not had the best relation to his father, so why should he try to argue?

"For when did you rent the cottage?" Marinette asked and, Adrien noticed with a slight annoyance, he had still one more day free.

"Tomorrow afternoon? We'll start the drive directly after school ends," he explained and watched with horror how Marinette's face turned into a smile.

"That's great! You can go to the hospital tonight and-" she began to ramble, hopping up the stairs, but he stopped her.

"Why are you so eager that I talk to Gabriel?!" he snapped, having absolutely no intention in talking to the man. "He tried to _kill_ me, more than once." He angrily pulled the collar of his shirt away, showing her the marks he most of the time concealed with make-up. "And I can say that he at least _once_ was in his right mind. He destroyed my whole _life_ , Marinette, and I don't want anything to do with him."

Marinette watched him, a sad expression on her face and it only enraged him further. "Marinette, please, _please_ don't make me go there. I don't want to talk to him and I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear his excuses or his apologies."

"Adrien," she began and stepped a step further down so she was on eye height with him. "Minou," she sighed and cupped his face in her warm palms. "Even if you don't like it, you are still sixteen. My parents may proclaim to have adopted you, but your legal guardian is Gabriel Agreste. You are the heir of Agreste Design and have god knows how much money. This fight did not change _anything_ , except for the knowledge that he's a prick," she reasoned.

Why did she always have to be right? "You have to officially live with him. You have to talk to him about your future... You simply can't avoid him forever, especially not if you plan a free weekend and I'm certain you're going to brood about him the whole time," she finished with a light scold. "Please, Chaton, do it for me."

Grumbling, he looked to the side, giving her a silent _Okay._

"Thanks," she smiled and kissed him. "Now come on, we need to pack, right?"

:

"Maman?" Marinette asked when she stepped into the living room. Adrien had just left to visit Gabriel and there was a question that nagged in a corner of her mind. "Papa?"

"Yes, honey? What's up?" Tom smiled up at her, sitting with Sabine on the couch, watching some kind of movie. Her mother paused the video and stood up, retreating into the kitchen to get a refill of their popcorn.

"I... might have some kind of weird question," she began and Sabine chuckled in the kitchen.

"Are you nervous because of your first time?"

"I don't want to hear that!" Tom suddenly exclaimed and put his hands over his ears.

"No, no," Marinette laughed and pulled his hands back down. "It's something about _your_ relationship I was wondering."

"Aww," her mother pouted, "Too bad. I wanna be a part of _yours_."

"What is your question about?" Tom laughed, failing in glaring at his wife.

"You told me you got together when you were finished with school, is that correct?"

Her mother chuckled, returning back to the couch with a gigantic bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Yes, I fell in love with your father when we had our bac, but your father was in love with me long before that."

"I even told her once," Tom chuckled and drew his arm around Sabine's shoulder.

"But I thought he was a creep," Sabine chuckled and leaned against Tom's gigantic form.

"Yeah, but only because this guy told you I was a member of _action directe"_ Tom frowned. "Who was this guy anyway?"

"I don't know," her mother shrugged, "But he was wrong, so don't fret it, Tom."

"Someone told you papa was a terrorist? That's why you did not fall in love at first?" Marinette asked again, highly curious.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sabine asked.

Her first instinct was to wave it off, but then she remembered her parents knew of her secret. They had not questioned them about the fight with Hawkmoth, but Marinette wanted to tell them _that_. "Well, during the fight, Hawkmoth created an Akuma with time travel powers. He made Bee and me travel back to the 80s. I saw you two, obviously having an argument. I knew you got together a few years later and I was confused. Then the Akuma babbled something about having 'erased' me. And now I was curious how everything related together."

"Time is difficult," Tikki suddenly piped in. She had hid in her short hair and Marinette had nearly forgotten she was there at all.

"But time is not fragile or fickle," she explained. "A gigantic amount of power would be necessary to destroy the flow of time."

"Like our two Miraculous combined?" Marinette asked, remembering Gabriel referring to something similar.

"Yes," Tikki giggled, "But a single Akuma has no effect on this. They are more like... already in the plan," Tikki explained. "This Akuma would have acted this way in every moment of time. It means in your case: A future-Akuma had travelled back before to manipulate your relationship, so you could never get Marinette, but this time needs Ladybug or Marinette to create the Akuma, so you _had_ to come together to _get_ Marinette.

"Theoretically, you can count on the fact that every action you did in the 80s was already done by a past-you," Tikki finished.

:

Chat was silently creeping over the hospital's roof. He still thought this was a bad idea and every fibre of his body screamed to return to Marinette's bed. But noooo, he needed to talk to the man who tried to kill him. Twice.

Sighing, he fastened his baton in a cranny between two vents and lowered himself to the window his father slept behind. Unfortunately, the window was locked, so he simply called his Cataclysm, destroying the lock.

"Adrien," Gabriel croaked instantly from the bed when he lowered himself into the room.

"You have four minutes," Chat stated, leaning himself casually against the pane.

Gabriel sighed and sounded even somewhat relieved. "I'm glad you came, Adrien. I know I am not the best father, but you are here..."

"I'm only here because of Marinette. Don't think I have _anything_ to say to you," Chat growled.

"Then let me talk," Gabriel sighed and began to sit up straight. "But first, do you mind turning the light on? I can barely see you."

" _I_ can see pretty well," Chat merely stated, refusing to do what Gabriel said.

And he noticed with satisfaction how it confused the man in front of him. Chat knew that it was most likely his eyes Gabriel was able to see in the darkness of the room, illuminated by the little light from outside. Other than that, the room was pitch black.

Suddenly his ring beeped for the first time. "You have three minutes left," Chat informed the man, who suddenly went stiff.

"Okay, Adrien, I'll play this game with you. First let me tell you: I'm sorry. I may have overreacted a few times."

'Overreacted'? Worst exaggeration of the century.

"But I just wanted your mother back. I know that you and Marinette are soulmates. That you are destined to be together. And you know... your mother was mine. We knew that because we had Miraculous' on our own and I felt the pain of being apart from her. Even if it's nothing like the way you and Marinette feel, but... I'm not this emotional and was overwhelmed."

Again, Chat's ring beeped. "Two minutes."

"I was not thinking clearly. Never read that letter. All I knew was she was not _there_ and I did not want to listen to anyone who said your mother simply... left, Adrien. That was no option, she needed to be dead. And Nooroo had told me about the power your Miraculous' can have and it seemed to be perfect."

Gabriel sighed and averted his gaze. "I'm sorry. I underestimated the dark energy those feelings can have. Nooroo had warned me about them as well, but I did not want to listen. And somewhen... Nooroo had vanished and I remember a voice. Then came the gaps in my memories."

Again, Chat's ring signalled another minute had vanished, but this time, he stayed silent. One more minute to go.

"I won't apologize for being a bad father," Gabriel continued, "I know that I'm bad at these things and I don't think I could change this. Your mother was the emotional one, she was better at these things. But I highly apologize for fighting you. I love you, Adrien, you're my son, my family. Even _I_ know what that means.

"We have to stay together, Adrien, we can find your mother and bring her back home, together, we can-"

"I was about to believe you," Chat interrupted him. "I was about to think that you spoke the truth. That you felt remorse. But then you talked about _finding_ her and working together."

Everything was a lie. "When did we ever work together, Gabriel? When did you ever see me as your equal? Even now, when I have beat you, when you are nothing more than a shadow of your former, glorious form, you have the _audacity_ to tell me we are a family? After everything you have done?"

"I see you are still-" Gabriel began, but again, Chat cut him off.

" _Yes_ , I am angry. I _am_ emotional. But that's what makes me a better person, that is what makes me realize: We _never_ were a family, Gabriel. And we will never be. Marinette is my family, the Dupain-Chengs are. Nino, Alya, Chloé. But never you."

His ring beeped a fourth time, telling him Gabriel's time was up. So, without another word, Chat Noir left the dark room, not regretting a single word.

:

"That's it?" Marinette questioned and leaned her head forwards to glance out of the front window.  
"That's it," Adrien confirmed and shut the motor off. "Want to explore?"  
"Adrien, that's..."  
"Fantastic? Gorgeous? Perfect?" he tried to finish her sentence, but she only glanced at him, unamused.  
"Expensive." Sighing, she continued. "Adrien, don't waste your money on stuff like that!"  
"It's not a waste when I'm able to spoil my girlfriend," he easily retorted and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Now come on, the fireplace is waiting!"  
Sighing in defeat, Marinette exited the expensive car and let her gaze travel all over the glorious cottage in front of her.  
When Adrien had said he rented a cottage, Marinette had expected a small, wooden house, with a bedroom and a living room and a spacey, open kitchen somewhere in the woods. That... house in front of her was definitely a tad more. It was wooden, yes, but everything else seemed to be even more extravagant.  
The two story building was made out of wood with a high, pointed roof. Trees were surrounding the cottage that stood on the edge of the forest, a wide, open meadow leading down the hill. Everything was covered in a layer of snow. Light smoke was curling out of the chimney atop the roof.  
Stepping ahead, she heard Adrien shutting the bootlid with both duffels hung over his shoulders. The snow was crunching under her boots when she climbed onto the wide patio.  
"Can you get the keys out of my pocket? I'm quite laden here" Adrien asked, ripping her out of her thoughts.  
"Sure. Which one?"  
"Front on the right," Adrien murmured, wiggling his hip.  
Giggling, Marinette stepped closer and fished the single key on a ring out of the pocket. Walking to the grand double door, she slipped the key into the hole and opened the door.  
Warmth greeted her when she entered. She found herself in a wide, open space. Stairs directly ahead led upstairs, and two archways on her left and right led to two other spaces. Directly to her left was a small wardrobe and a table with a small bowl.  
Throwing the key into the bowl, she helped Adrien inside, placing the bags into the wardrobe. It felt weird, being away from home with him without any parent. They were only sixteen, but completely on their own. Not that they could not be trusted, they saved the world pretty recently. But it felt weird, grown-up.  
Tikki and Plagg zipped out of Marinette's purse and were gone in a second, exploring the house. Giggling, Marinette took off her jacket and shoes. It was indeed warm in here.  
Taking Marinette's hand, Adrien lead them to their right, through the wooden archway. In front of her was the living room. The walls were of a creamy colour, pictures of snowy and grassy landscapes hung on them. On the far, left side was a gigantic fireplace with a mantle made out of stone. The fire already crackled inside and filled the room with warmth. In front of the fireplace stood a set of white couches and a comfortable looking rug. The wall directly ahead of them was made out of gigantic, floor length windows with heavy curtains, halfway drawn shut. To their left was a smaller sitting area, with a few books and comfortable looking armchairs.  
"Wow," Marinette gushed, taking in the luxury width of the room. Stepping closer to the fireplace, Marinette giggled when the soft rug touched her bare feet.  
"You still have to see the reason, why I picked this cabin!" Adrien happily exclaimed, skipping to the windows. Drawing one curtain away, he showed her the back porch.  
"A whirlpool?" Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No," Adrien shook his head and repeated with more vigor. "A whirlpool!"  
Laughing, Marinette shook her head. "Can we even use it? It's all closed!"  
The tub outside had a heavy-looking, wooden lid on top, dusted with a thin layer of snow.  
"Yes!" Adrien giggled. "I asked how to use it and they explained it. It's actually pretty easy. You just have to open the clasps on the side with the key over there," he gestured to the wall next to the archway where a small key hung, "and then heave the lid up and heat it!"  
Shaking her head with a sigh and smile, Marinette stepped closer, eyeing the tub outside. She saw the clasps and guessed that when someone whose last name was Agreste, wanted a whirlpool, he got one. "Alright," she finally giggled, "show me the rest, Monsieur Agreste."  
"That rhymed!" Adrien exclaimed and took her hand again, tugging her out of the living room and through the second archway she had seen earlier. "That's the kitchen," Adrien explained.  
It was an open room with a long table in the middle. The wall across from them had the same floor length windows and curtains, but to the left of them was a gigantic kitchen. The fridge was a futuristic silver with two doors. The counter was made out of a fair wood and the stove seemed to be brand new as well. A kitchen island, too, in the middle. At the far left corner lead another door outside.  
"Roomy," Marinette commented.  
"And I asked for the fridge to be full, I can cook us something!" Adrien exclaimed, his eyes shining.  
"Minou, don't. Just... don't," Marinette shook her head, remembering with dread the last time Adrien had tried to cook something.  
"I can cook well," Adrien pouted, obviously remembering that horrific evening as well.  
Laughing, Marinette pecked his cheek. "It's okay, not everyone is a born chef. But today," she added, "I am going to cook."  
The rest of the house was uneventful. Two similar bedrooms and a gigantic bathroom with shining white marble. It were moments like these where Marinette questioned how much money Adrien really had and how much his father must have in comparison.  
She shivered at the thought of marrying Adrien with so much money. Now she knew why Gabriel had accused her of being with him because of his fame and money at the beginning.  
Speaking of Gabriel.  
Adrien had not said anything about his conversation with him. She felt he had found some closure and that was okay. She would talk to Gabriel as well when she found the time after they got back to Paris.  
She had even talked to the mayor about what he thought was appropriate in his case. But, like always, Monsieur Bourgois talked about anything but the current problem. Marinette took that as a sign that he did not know either.  
Gabriel was a public person. Everyone in Paris knew him and he often sponsored events, his opinion was always valued. That was a problem they still had to deal with.  
However, the last weeks were quite eventful. The mayor announced a gigantic trial. As a private hearing, the media would only get to know how the process was running and finally the verdict.  
The two were very busy these weeks as the hearing took place, having to deal with explanations and tries to keep their identities secret. Adrien's mood darkened every day and Marinette simply wished to have it all over.  
So when the judges finally came to a verdict, the heroes breathed a sigh of relieve.  
Gabriel was sentenced to a lifelong house arrest. Even though he had terrorized Paris for over a year and was very much responsible for everything, he could very believable show everyone how he could not remember a few parts and the court was not certain whether he was fully responsible. So he fell under a new addition to the Akuma article and was declared only partly guilty.  
Yes, he did that on his own free will, but no one knew how much he was responsible, because magic had kind of its own free will. Prison seemed to be too extreme, so he was put under that curfew.  
The mansion and it's grounds would be the only area Gabriel was allowed to be in. Nathalie and Adrien would be his representatives. Adrien unwillingly complied.  
Gabriel often tried to talk to him, but every time, Adrien either brushed him off or listened to his rambling, not saying a single word, and then vanish when he was finished. It broke Marinette's heart.  
Marinette, however, was often in the mansion. Gabriel, unable to leave the house, was bored and began to teach her about all the fine things in fashion. He gave her critiques and she liked the evenings where Adrien had a photoshoot or something else and she was able to talk to him.  
Incredibly, Gabriel thought of her as some kind of intern. He gave her homework and tasks concerning the business. Neither Adrien nor her parents approved of that, but Marinette did not mind. Gabriel was a great tutor, and, with the insight he gave her, it was really valuable experience.  
And when Marinette took the real internship that summer, she could practically see the envy and confused looks of the other employees, questioning, why a student with an unpaid internship got so much responsibility and even a desk on one of the higher floors. There were rumours, because everyone knew by now she dated Adrien, but when Nathalie once dropped a comment on her inheriting the company one day, Marinette and all the others were speechless.  
It really was that... unoffered offered employment that did not sit well with Marinette. She always dreamt of opening her own boutique, starting her own label. So she talked to Gabriel about that. It was a long night, but eventually, they made a compromise: She would start at the very beginning, getting the designers coffee like an intern was supposed to be, and she would work to get to the top of the brand.  
The next day, she lost her desk, and really started at the beginning, joining three, slightly elder interns in getting coffee and sorting fabrics. That was the day where she could not stop to grin and soon, after some nasty remarks and comments she all took with pride, most of the workers noticed she was a real sweetheart.  
After the internship ended, she found a letter in her mail one day, telling her she got a minor part-time job in the brand's fabric store.  
Adrien, however, never stayed too long in the mansion. He still did the assigned photoshoots, but dropped Chinese, as he really wasn't this great with language and always hated reciting vocabulary, and basketball.  
He kept fencing, though, because Marinette, one day, decided to join his class. She had great reflexes, due to being Ladybug, but her technique lacked and he took it easy on her. Because of that, fencing had became more fun, and he always enjoyed evenings where she tried to land a blow against him.  
His schedule was much lighter now. He finally was able to take care of his friends, Nino and Chloé being happy about that. And most of the time, he was scheming, Alya right by his side when Marinette was somewhere else (unfortunately by his father) and they stalked Chloé.  
One day, when Nino had been knocked out cold because of a DJ gig last night and Marinette had her first day in his father's company, Adrien and Alya had been bored and went to get an ice cream.  
However, they had spotted Nathanael running away from Chloé, a deep red frown on his face. Chloé had only huffed and stalked away into the opposite direction. But neither had seemed really angry, so Adrien and Alya had only exchanged a glance and followed each one, staying connected through to his walkie talkies Adrien still kept, because- hey, perfect spy ware.  
Alya's intentions were clear, the reporter instinct was now aflame again with the mystery around Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth cleared. That was her natural talent and she wanted to use it once in awhile. Adrien was simply curious as hell. Chloé had nearly stalked him for the most of his childhood and another man sparking her interest, only the slightest bit, was like catnip. Not the jealous-way, but he wanted to explore the secret. Talking about cats and curiosity.  
This became his new hobby. Stalking Chloé or Nathanael and it was fun. He never had a real ground with a Alya, she was Marinette's best friend and Nino's girlfriend, they had been simply friends because their friends were friends. These months where he had only her company did not count, he was a wreck back then.  
But that investigation of Chloé and Nathanael's behaviour was golden and they soon grew close, fooling around with theories and schemes in getting them closer. They were practically made for each other, they agreed with vigour. Nathanael could get her down when she was overreacting and Chloé would bring him confidence. It was simply perfect. He had not much to do anyway with Marinette being busy in the company.  
And after weeks of failed attempts and plotting and what not, they finally managed to set them up on a fake date. Which went extremely good by the way. After that, Adrien often caught Chloé spacing off and Alya send him a blurry picture of Nathanaels drawings, clearly showing a blonde girl with a pigtail and deep blue eyes.  
After that, the two celebrated the evening away, getting drunk with Marinette and Nino, who where only a bit irritated.  
However, life was great for Adrien. He slept with his princess every night again, the terror of the months apart forgotten. Now, he only needed to find the correct place and time to ask her to move in with him. They needed a place of their own.

:

Life goes on for the both heroes. Finally having some kind of happy end. But what if there was a different ending planned for them? One, where Gabriel had decided not to fuse the peacock with his miraculous?  
He surely would have found another way to keep them alert, to divert them from him. Maybe he would have even akumatized himself.  
But this is another story. Another timeline.  
Magic is strong, and by all means, not fickle. But time can get manipulated. So what happens when you fuse a time related power with one pretty similar? It's not predictable, what will and what could happen. It changes the system, it changes destinies and lives.  
That's the Butterfly Effect.

END

* * *

 **Thank you.**


End file.
